Forever Charmed New Spinoff Series
by du1387
Summary: Follows the life of the Charmed ones 18 years after the ultimate battle. The Charmed Ones and their children continue fighting demons, but what happens when the demons are everywhere. Better than the summary implies. Check it out! T for language and theme
1. Episode 1x01: Till Today part 1

**Forever Charmed (My Next Generation Charmed Spinoff)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. The only things I own would be the OC's. This is set up like a TV show. The first and second chapters are going to jump around a lot, but I need to set up the story.**

Episode 1x01: Till Today part 1.

June 2006

Int. Manor

Piper walks down the stairs to see Leo sitting at the table with Chris and Wyatt.

Piper: Good Morning.

Leo smiles and gets up. He walks over to her and kissed her.

Leo: You're in a good mood this morning.

Piper laughs.

Piper (whispers): after last night, who wouldn't be.

The both laugh and sit at the table.

Piper begins feeding Chris.

Leo: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Piper: oh, not much. I need to go to the club and make sure everything's ready for tonight. We have a musical guest coming.

Leo: Do you need any help with that?

Piper is still feeding Chris.

Piper: Uh, sure. I need to be at Phoebe's at 2:00 this afternoon, so if you can come by, I'd really appreciate it.

Leo: Sure, I'll take care of it. So, how's Phoebe doing?

Exit Manor, and Enter Phoebe's apartment.

Phoebe walks to the door and opens it to reveal Coop. She looks surprised.

Phoebe: Coop! I wasn't expecting you.

Coop smiles.

Coop: I know, but we haven't talked since before the Ultimate Battle, so I thought maybe I'd break the ice.

Phoebe laughs.

Phoebe: Well, come on in.

They sit on the couch, each waiting for the other to say something.

Coop: Um, well… This is going to be difficult to say.

Phoebe: Do you want to do something tonight?

Coop: Sure, it's like you read my mind.

Phoebe: I know that one day we'll be together, but we still need to let that happen on its own.

Coop: Yeah, I think that would be wise.

Phoebe smiles shyly. Then the phone rings, and she goes and answers it.

Phoebe: Hello? Piper… What!?!

Intro to the show.

Show San Fransisco skyline.

Song: Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

Int. Hospital

Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the waiting room.

Phoebe: but how could you know. It hasn't been more than 24 hours.

Piper: I don't know Phoebe, I just have this feeling.

Phoebe: And if you're right?

Piper: Then Leo and I are going to have some preparing to do.

Then the door opens and a nurse walks through in.

Nurse: Piper Halliwell?

Piper: Right here.

Piper gets up and walks through the doors, leaving Phoebe waiting for the results.

One hour later…

Piper walks into the waiting room where Phoebe sits.

Phoebe gets up and looks eager for the news.

Phoebe: Well?

Piper (smiles): I'm pregnant!

Moves to Paige and Henry's apartment.

Paige orbs into the house.

Paige: Hi honey.

Henry looks her way and smiles.

Henry: Hiya back.

He pulls her into a passionate embrace.

Henry: how was your day?

Paige: Oh, it was fine. I saved an innocent.

Henry: Well that's good. Do you have any plans for tonight?

Paige looks at him suspiciously.

Paige: No, should I have any.

Henry: Maybe you and I should stay home for the evening. Maybe sit on the balcony and have a candlelit dinner.

Paige: Ooh, I like where this is going.

She hugs him.

Paige: Maybe we can do desert, and then breakfast in bed tomorrow morning.

Henry kisses her.

Henry: are you sure you can't read minds?

Then the phone rings.

Henry groans and Paige stalks over to the phone.

Paige: This had better be important.

Paige picks up the phone.

Paige: Hello? Oh, Piper, what's going on?... You're pregnant!? That's great! Um actually, Henry and I have plans tonight, but we'll stop by tomorrow. Uh huh, you too. Bye!

Henry: You didn't have to do that.

Paige: I know, but I want to spend the night with you.

She walks towards him.

Paige (suggestively): Now where were we?

Exit Paige and Henry's apartment.

Show Front of P3 at night.

Musical guest: Saosin. Song: You're not Alone.

Phoebe and Coop sit at a table with Piper and Leo.

Phoebe: Congratulations! So does this mean you will give birth to the next power of three?

Leo: Well, traditionally, the power of three is only supposed to be in the Halliwell women.

Piper: But we haven't exactly been known for following traditions, so, who knows.

They all laugh.

Coop: So, are Paige and Henry coming?

Piper shakes her head

Piper: She and Henry have plans (_air quotations on the word plans_) tonight.

Phoebe's eyebrows rise and then she has a premonition. After it plays itself out, she opens he eyes and smiles.

Phoebe: Well, what do you know?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Paige will also be having a child in about 9 months.

Leo: Does she know?

Phoebe: Not to my knowledge. I think that their plans _(air quotations on the word plans)_ have something to do with it.

Scene fades with them laughing.

October 2006

4 months later…

Int. Church

Phoebe: I do.

Phoebe and Coop are standing on the Alter in front of the minister

Minister: You may now kiss the bride.

Coop pulls back the veil and presses his lips to Phoebe's.

The Camera pans to show Piper and Phoebe as bridesmaids. Both are obviously pregnant. In the audience sits Victor Bennett alongside Patty and Penny, both present in their corporeal forms. Leo and Chris are sitting next to their fathers.

March 2007

5 months later…

A crying can be heard from underneath the hospital gown.

A nurse gives Piper a child wrapped in a blanket.

Nurse: Congratulations, it's a boy!

Piper releases Leo's hand and he breathes a sigh of relief. He has a look of pain on his face as he tries to flex his fingers.

Doctor: Have you chosen his name?

Piper and Leo nod.

Piper: His name is William Leonardo Halliwell.

Leo smiles. Placing his name in the name of his third child was not a part of the plan, but he definitely enjoys it none-the-less.

Piper hands him their third child and he looks into the face of his youngest son.

Leo: Hello there Will.

April 2007

1 month later…

Int. Manor. Paige's old room.

The girls and their husbands are all gathered around Paige who is sitting on a bed.

Paige (Screaming): The next time I give birth, there had better be lots of morphine!

Leo (muttering to Henry): Is she always this cranky?

Henry (Muttering back): Most of the time, but I still love her.

They both grin.

Then Paige screams again, and Piper grabs some towels and blankets. After a few seconds of cleaning off the baby, she hands it to a panting Paige, who takes her newborn into her arms.

Piper: It's a boy!

Paige looks up at Henry.

Paige: How did you know?

Henry: Lucky guess.

Piper looks back and forth between the two of them.

Piper: what's going on?

Paige: We had a bet. If it was a boy, we'd name him Henry Jr. If it was a girl, we'd give her one of the traditional Halliwell names.

Phoebe: So I guess his name will be Henry Jr.

Paige nods weakly.

Phoebe leans in close to the baby.

Phoebe: Hello Henry Jr. You have pretty eyes. I'm sure that one day you'll grow up to be just like your parents.

Phoebe leans back.

Phoebe: Trouble maker and all.

Piper hits her on the arm.

Phoebe (to Piper): What?

Piper (innocently): Nothing.

Scene Fades.

June 2007

2 months later…

Int. Manor.

Music: Outside by The Age of Information.

Piper, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, William, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, and Henry Jr. are sitting in the living room. Leo is holding Chris. Piper is holding Will, and Paige is holding Henry Jr.

Piper: So, what is this? 3 babies in one year?

Phoebe (laughs): yes, it's the Halliwell baby boom.

Paige: Take it from me honey: go to a hospital, get on a morphine drip, and push when the doctor says to.

They all laugh.

Phoebe: Well, after the last time I got pregnant, I wasn't sure I wanted to have children again, but what could possibly go wrong with this child?

Voice: Good question. Why don't we find out?

They all look around to see three demons standing in the doorway. Piper lifts her hands and tries blasting the middle demon, but all it does is throw the demon back.

Piper: Damn it, it doesn't explode.

One of the demons tosses a fireball at Piper.

Paige: Fireball.

The fireball redirects and hits the demon that conjured it, vanquishing it.

Then, the two other demons were lifted into the air b some unseen force.

Piper tries blasting them, and one of them blows up. The other however, remains unharmed.

Paige and Phoebe look around to see Chris holding up his hands.

Phoebe runs into the kitchen and then comes back with a potion which she tosses at the demon who promptly explodes.

Paige: Chris used his first power!

Piper (gasps): Congratulations Chris!

She runs up to him and hugs him.

Scene fades.

March 2008

9 months later…

Int. Manor: Phoebe's old bedroom.

Phoebe screams with pain and Coop is wincing as she probably breaks the fingers in his hand.

Paige: I told you that you should have gotten a morphine drip.

Piper (Turns to Paige, agitated): Not now Paige.

Piper then turns back and notices something.

Piper: oh god, here it comes.

Phoebe screams again, and soon the baby is out.

Piper: Hey! It's the first Halliwell girl!

Paige takes Phoebe's other hand.

Paige: Congratulations!

Phoebe laughs weakly.

Phoebe: maybe I'll mother the next Power of Three.

Piper: Possibly. So, what's her name going to be?

Phebe: Prudence.

Piper and Paige smile.

Piper: That's very sweet.

Exit room. Int. Downstairs Dining Room.

Leo and Henry are staring at the chandelier.

Henry: What does that mean?

Henry points at the chandelier, which is glowing a blue light.

Leo: It means that the first member of the next Charmed ones has been born.

Upstairs:

Phoebe is asleep and Coop is holding their daughter.

Leo and Henry enter.

Leo (to Coop): Congratulations, you're the father of the next Charmed Ones.

Coop smiles a very wide smile.

Scene fades.

December 25, 2008

9 months later…

San Francisco skyline at night shows.

Music: Greatest Time of Year by Aly & AJ

Int. Manor living room, at night.

Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Coop are putting presents underneath the tree.

Paige: Ah, I love Christmas.

Phoebe: Me too.

Piper puts some presents down.

Piper: Do you think the kids are okay?

Leo walks up to her and hugs her.

Leo: Of course they are.

Phoebe: Yeah, I mean, Wyatt's over 5 years old. He can most definitely take care of the kids for a little while.

Paige: He did a great job of taking care of you, you know.

Then there was a crash upstairs, and screams of the children.

The girls ran upstairs into the attic, and saw demons attacking the force field that Wyatt had created.

Piper blasted one of the demons and it exploded.

Some of the demons turned their focus away from the force field to attack Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Piper (growls): Get away from them

The girls dodge the fireballs that were tossed at them. Paige telekinetically sends a few of them back at their conjurers, vanquishing them.

Wyatt tries to expand the force field to protect his mother, but in the process it made the shield weaker, leaving one side open. A demon rushes in and grabs William, and then shimmers out.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige don't notice.

Once all the demons leave, Chris runs up to his mom.

Chris: Where's William?

Piper looks around, and starts to panic.

Piper: Phoebe, Paige, where's William?

Phoebe turns to Paige.

Phoebe: Paige, orb downstairs and get the boys.

Piper: Where did he go?

Wyatt (quietly): A demon took him.

Piper breaks down and starts crying. Paige orbs back with Henry, Leo, and Coop. Leo sees Piper and rushes to her, helping her up and holding her close to him.

Leo: What's wrong?

Phoebe glares at Paige who stares innocently back.

Phoebe: Will's gone. We think a demon took him.

Leo stares for a second. Then he breaks out of it.

Leo: have you scryed for him?

Phoebe: no. Paige, can you do that?

Paige nods, and then orbs out of the room. In a few seconds, she orbs back with scrying crystals, and some clothes of Wills. She begins scrying as Leo holds a sobbing Piper.

Leo comforts her as Henry and Coop take the children downstairs.

Leo: We'll find him. Don't worry.

Scene fades to later that night.

Music: Nobody Wins by The Veronicas.

Paige puts down a scrying crystal.

Paige: Nothing.

She gets up from the chair she is sitting in to stretch her legs.

Paige: I've scryed the world, and still no sign of him.

Phoebe stops pacing and turns to look at her.

Phoebe: That means he's in the underworld.

Leo walks in.

Leo (to Phoebe and Paige): Any luck?

Paige: no. He's probably in the underworld.

Phoebe: We should put up missing child posters. The worst that could happen is that no one sees him.

Leo: We'll do that.

Then he turns to Paige.

Leo: Would it be too much to ask of you two to try and find him?

Paige (Caringly): Of course not.

Phoebe: He's our nephew. We'll help anytime.

She goes to the shelves and grabs some potions.

Phoebe: We'll take these, and head down to the underworld. Paige, you tell Henry and Coop where we're going. They should know just in case.

Paige: Got it.

She orbs downstairs.

Leo (to Phoebe): I just hope we're not too late.

**End of Episode**


	2. Episode 1x02: Till Today part 2

**It's A Charmed Life**

**Disclaimer: 113 hits and 1 review… we should probably fix this before I put up the next chapter. Anyway, here's the standard 'I own nothing although I seriously wish I did – please don't sue me' disclaimer. Now that that's over with, I plan to keep updating this story, because I know it's good, and I want people to read it. Do you want me to put up a list of all of the songs I use in this story or no? Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Warning: The first part of this chapter is slightly graphic, so if you want to, feel free to skip it. There is something that is slightly important to the story later, but it will be retouched, so, for now, you don't have to read it.**

**Episode 1x02: Till Today part 2**

January 2009

Int. Underworld Cavern

Scene: William is kneeling over a corpse. There is blood on his hands and face.

On the opposite side of the cavern, blue orbs fall to the ground revealing two very familiar people: Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau.

Prue (To Andy): Why are we here again?

Andy (Whispers): The elders said that this innocent was someone we both had to save.

Then Prue spots William.

Prue (stammers): Oh… My… God… What is that?

Both of them have looks of revulsion and horror on their faces.

Prue (whispering): Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing.

Andy: He's supposedly been down here for a month. I'd be doing the same thing.

Prue's eyes widen in horror. She turns to Andy.

Prue: He's been down here for a month?!

Too late, she realizes how loud she was.

William turns around and sees them. He puts his hands up and thrusts them at Prue, flinging blood all over the place, but nothing happens. Then Will does it to Andy, who explodes, but almost instantly reforms.

Prue walks towards William and picks him up, holding him away from her. William begins to kick and scream.

Prue (over Williams screaming): We have him, now get us out of here Andy!

Andy runs over to her and they orb away.

Scene fades.

Intro to Show.

Shows scenes of San Francisco.

Music: Sober by Kelly Clarkson.

Int. Manor.

Scene: Paige has just orbed into the conservatory. Piper is sitting in a chair, scrying for William. Leo is at magic school.

Paige: (nervously): Hey.

Piper (without looking up): Hi Paige, how are you?

Paige: Okay, I guess. Um, I don't know how you're going to take this, but, I'm pregnant again.

Piper doesn't look up.

Piper (mechanically): Oh Paige, that's wonderful.

Paige: Thanks Piper.

A long pause occurs.

Paige: So how are things?

Piper (still not looking up): Things are fine. Wyatt and Chris are doing great, Leo's having a blast working. The club is running fine.

Paige (looks at Piper knowingly): I know that. I see Wyatt, Chris, and Leo every day. How are _you_ doing?

Piper (still not looking at Paige): I'm fine Paige, honest.

Paige shakes and after a minute, she walks out of the conservatory and into the living room.

Wyatt, Leo, and Chris orb in.

Wyatt: Hey Aunt Paige!

Paige smiles.

Paige: Hey Wyatt, hey Chris. How are my two favorite nephews today?

Chris smiles shyly.

Wyatt: We're good.

Leo leans down to the boys.

Leo (quietly): Go find mommy and tell her how your day was.

The two boys run off leaving Paige and Leo alone.

Paige (to Leo): I told Piper I'm pregnant again.

Leo (anxiously): How'd she take it?

Paige: Okay, I guess. She didn't say much, but she didn't freak out… or even look at me.

Leo sighs.

Paige (caring): Look, I don't know exactly what the two of you are going through, but I don't know if William is alive. It's been five months, and there's been no sign of him. Our trips to the underworld have turned up nothing. The elders refuse to tell me where he is, or if he's even alive.

Leo looks down and takes a deep breath.

Leo: I know. I don't want to lose him, but I don't think he's alive either. I know that more impossible tings have happened, but I think he's gone. The trouble will be getting Piper to accept this and get back to normal.

Paige (grimacing): Well, in the spirit of mission impossible…

Leo snorts.

Paige: Well, I have to go tell Phoebe, so I'll see you later.

Leo: Okay, you're still coming to the club tonight right?

Paige: Of course! Where else would I celebrate?

The both laugh.

February 2010

9 Months later…

Int. Hospital Room.

Music: I Decide by Lindsey Lohan

Scene: In a hospital room, Paige is happily hooked up to an IV. Henry is beside her. A nurse is standing in the room with two children in her arms.

Nurse: here are your children Mrs. Mitchell.

Paige smiles.

Paige: One boy and one girl. (To Henry) Do you know what to name the boy?

Henry (thinks for a moment): How about Adam?

Paige thinks about it for a few minutes.

Paige: Adam Thomas Mitchell. What do you think about it?

Henry (laughs): certainly sounds good to me.

They both smile.

Paige: Adam and Melinda. I hope they don't give us as much trouble as Henry Jr. does.

Scene fades as they laugh.

April 2010

2 months later…

Shows San Francisco skyline.

Music: Someday by Nickelback.

Scene: Coop is in the apartment playing with Prudence. Prudence has black hair and blue-green eyes, just like her aunt.

Phoebe unlocks the door to the apartment and walks in. She sees Coop and Prudence and smiles. She walks over to the couch where they are sitting, and sits down next to Prudence.

Phoebe: How are my two favorite people today?

She catches Coop's eyes and nods. A huge smile appears on his face. Phoebe then gently takes Prudence's hands and looks at her.

Phoebe: Prudence, mommy has some big news.

Prudence looks at her mother curiously.

Prudence: What mommy?

Phoebe (happily): You're going to have a baby sister!

Prudence's eyes grow wide and she smiles.

Prudence: Really?

Phoebe and Coop laugh.

Coop: Really. Congratulations big sister!

Prudence: I need to tell me dollies!

She gets off the couch and runs to the spare bedroom.

Coops face becomes serious.

Coop: Did you tell Piper?

Phoebe nods, the smile slipping off her face.

Phoebe: She didn't seem upset, just not happy. I know the hurt is there. She still thinks William is alive, even though it's been two years.

Exit Phoebe's Apartment.

Int. Underworld.

Piper is blasting demons and Leo is throwing potions at the ones who don't explode.

Leo backs up to Piper.

Leo: I know that this is preventing innocent murders, but I don't think they know anything.

He tosses a potion at a demon that isn't blown up by Piper's blast, and it disappears in a burst of flames.

Piper: I don't care. Demons took my son away, so demons are going to pay for it.

Leo calls out loudly at the ceiling.

Leo: Wyatt! Orb us up!

The two disappear in blue lights.

As soon as they reappear in the attic, Piper begins to cry. Leo pulls her into a hug.

Piper: I can't let him go. I know that somewhere, someway, he's out there, alive.

Leo (Calmly): I hope so too, but it's been two years Piper. If he was still alive, he'd be here, with us.

Scene fades with music playing.

Music: Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday

January 2011

9 months later…

Int. Hospital

Music: Why Not by Hilary Duff.

Phoebe is surrounded by Coop, Piper, and Paige. She is holding a baby girl in her arms.

Phoebe: I'm going to call her Patricia, after mom.

Piper: That's a great idea Pheebs.

Paige (nods her head in agreement): I agree, just do us all a favor.

Phoebe, Coop, and Piper all look at her curiously.

Phoebe: What favor?

Paige: Don't tell Grams.

Then green lights shine and Patty and Grams appear.

Grams: Tell me what dears.

Paige (shocked): Um, nothing Grams.

Grams: Sure it's nothing dear.

Grams walks up to Phoebe and gives her a hug.

Patty: So, what's her name?

Phoebe: I names her Patricia after you.

Patty (Smiles): Well, I can't say that I don't approve.

Grams however looks unhappy.

Grams: Might I expect a child to be named after me.

Patty looks shocked.

Patty (to Grams): Mom!

Phoebe: So, what are you two doing here?

Grams looks shocked.

Grams: do we really need an excuse to visit our descendents?

Piper and Phoebe exchange a knowing look.

Grams: Well, congratulations dear. You are the mother of the next Power of Three. Now, there is that little issue of the name of the third child.

Phoebe (calmly, partly due to the morphine she's on): Don't worry Grams, the next child will have your name.

Grams: What about the middle name?

Phoebe: That is up to Coop.

Coop smiles guiltily.

Phoebe: We have a system. I choose the first name, and he chooses the middle name.

Grams has a wicked glint in here eyes.

Grams: Coop, may I talk to you for a moment? Outside?

Coop has a look of pure terror on his face as he allows himself to be led outside by Grams. Everybody laughs at this.

Scene Fades.

January 2012

1 year later…

Int. Manor – Kitchen.

Scene: Piper is in the kitchen frosting a cake.

Chris, Wyatt, and Leo orb in. He puts Chris down on the ground and walks up to Piper.

Leo: I wasn't able to find anything.

Piper (sighs): Maybe we should let go. It's been three years now.

Leo pulls Piper into a hug.  
Leo: I know it's hard, but I don't see any way around it.

Then Phoebe enters the room.

Phoebe: Oh, hey. Am I interrupting something?

Piper: Not at all. I'm just finishing Patty's cake.

Leo: Have her powers emerged?

Phoebe: No, but speaking of powers, mine just took a serious spike.

Piper (frowns, and glances quickly at her before returning her concentration to the cake): How so?

Phoebe: My empathy and levitation are back, and stronger than they were when I had them last.

Leo: It isn't surprising really. Your powers are bound to be stronger because of the time passage.

Piper: Well that's good. Have you seen Paige lately?

Phoebe: Yeah, she and Henry took the kids house hunting.

Piper (still frosting): Oh, do they need more space?

Phoebe: Yes, enough to handle four kids.

Piper (not catching that last bit of information): Well that's nice.

Phoebe and Leo look at each other incredulously and then at Piper. Wyatt and Chris orb out of the room. All of a sudden, Piper looks up.

Piper: Four kids?!

Phoebe (not surprised): Yep. There's another Halliwell on the way.

Piper stares at Leo.

Piper: That's a lot of birthday cakes.

Scene Fades.

September 2012

9 Months Later…

Int. Hospital – Hospital Room.

Music: Home by Vanessa Carlton.

Scene: Paige is sitting on a hospital bed surrounded by Henry, Piper, Phoebe, Henry Jr. Adam, and Melinda. Paige is holding her newest child.

Piper: So this is Patrick.

Paige: Yep, and he's probably the last nephew you're getting from me.

Phoebe: What about nieces?

Paige (glares at her): That's your job.

Phoebe (sighs): Yes, and it's coming soon.

Piper (looks at Phoebe surprised): As in it's happened, or it's happening soon.

Phoebe: Happening soon. I keep getting premonitions about it so… it's coming.

Henry: Well, let us know when it happens.

Then he turns to Paige.

Henry: I'm going to take the kids outside for a little bit.

Paige (to Henry): Okay.

Then she turns to her children who she gives a stern glare.

Paige: Behave you three.

The three children just smile and look innocent as they exit with their father.

Paige rolls her eyes.

Paige (to Piper): So, are we the only ones who are going to have kids or are you and Leo going to have more children.

Phoebe glares at Paige, who reciprocates the glare.

Piper (smiles): Actually, we've been talking about it. I think he's tired of condoms, no matter how they're put on.

The three girls laugh.

Scene Fades.

January 2013

4 Months Later…

Int. Phoebe's Apartment.

Music- Just Watch Me by Jordan McCoy.

The Halliwell clan is gathered to celebrate Patty's birthday.

Everyone: Happy Birthday Patty!

They clap as she blows out the candles.

Phoebe (pulling out a gift): To my second daughter, from mom.

Patty smiles and unwraps it, oblivious to the looks of expectation focused on her mother.

Piper: Second? Does this mean there's a third coming?

Phoebe and Coop laugh.

Phoebe: Yes, we're going to have another child.

Paige: That's great!

Many congratulations are expressed as the scene fades.

October 2013

10 Months Later…

Int. Manor – Front Hall.

Piper and Leo walk in with Wyatt and Chris.

Piper (to Leo): There had better be a good reason for us being called here from work.

Phoebe (from somewhere): Piper, is that you?

Piper (irritated): Year, where are you?

Phoebe (from somewhere): In the conservatory.

Piper leads the way as the four of them walk into the conservatory to see a tired Phoebe holding a sleeping baby.

Piper (softly, but happily): Oh my god! When was she born?

Phoebe: at 2 o'clock this morning.

Leo laughs quietly. The boys walk up to Phoebe.

Wyatt: Can I hold her?

Phoebe (smiles): Sure you can. How about you sit down right here and I'll let you hold her.

Wyatt sits and carefully takes the sleeping baby from Phoebe.

Phoebe (To Piper and Leo): Grams showed up and threatened Coop again, so she has her name.

Leo: What did Grams say?

Phoebe: Oh, I'm sure it has something to do with promising that he wouldn't even have the ability to get me pregnant anymore.

Piper laughs, but Leo looks uncomfortable.

Piper: Typical grams.

Phoebe: Oh well. I had better get home to Coop. I'm worried that Prudence has tossed him through a wall or something.

Piper (Smiles): It's amazing how history seems to be repeating itself with those two.

Phoebe: Amazing nothing. It's plain creepy, and a little annoying too. The other day I caught Patty freezing Coop so she could try to give him a tattoo with permanent markers. But, Penny here will probably share my powers, so, the next power of three is officially here.

Piper: Thank God! I can't wait until they're old enough to take over our job.

Phoebe: Me too.

Leo: I think we're all ready for a well deserved retirement.

This sisters and Leo laugh, and the scene fades.

March 1, 2014

5 Months Later…

Int. Manor – Dining Room.

Music: Nolyta Fairytale by Vanessa Carlton.

Wyatt and Chris are eating at the table. Piper and Leo enter.

Leo: Hey boys, what's up?

Wyatt and Chris: nothing.

Piper and Leo sit down at the table.

Piper: Boys, your father and I have some big news.

Wyatt and Chris look at them now with interested expressions.

Piper (slowly): You're going to have a baby brother or sister.

Wyatt's face lights up with surprise.

Wyatt: Really? That's awesome!

Chris's face looks troubled. Leo notices.

Leo (To Chris): What's wrong buddy?

Chris (not looking at either of his parents): Does this mean that you're replacing Will?

Piper: No sweetie. Nothing could ever replace him. However, as time goes by, we must move on.

Leo (to both children): We'll always remember him. This child is one that is symbolizing moving on in our lives.

Piper looks down at her stomach and frowns.

Leo (to Piper): What's wrong?

Piper (still frowning): Nothing, I just have this funny feeling that I'm not just carrying one baby.

Leo, Chris, and Wyatt look confused.

Piper (looks up): Don't quote me on this, but I think I'm carrying twins.

Scene fades.

November 31, 2013

9 months later…

Int. Hospital Room.

Piper is in a bed. Leo is in a chair beside her. Both are holding a child wearing blue.

There is a knock on the door and it opens. Phoebe and Paige come in with Wyatt and Chris.

Phoebe (quietly): Hey, we brought the boys form magic school.

They walk up to the bed and Chris and Wyatt take turns hugging their mother.

Piper (to Phoebe): Where's everyone else?

Phoebe: We'll send them in later.

Paige: So, what are their names?

Leo: Corey Andrew and Charles Victor.

Wyatt: Which one's which?

Piper: I have Charles and your father has Corey.

Leo looks at his wife, confused.

Leo: I thought I had Charles and you had Corey?

Piper looks back and forth between the two babies.

Piper: We've mixed them up already?

Her voice wakes the twins up, and they immediately start crying.

Leo shakes his head.

Scene Fades.

May 2016

Int. Manor – Conservatory

Music: Mondo Bongo by Joe Strummer.

It is raining outside. Piper is sitting on one of the couches with the twins.

Paige orbs in with Wyatt and Chris.

Piper (looks up): Oh hey Paige. How are things at magic school?

Paige: For Chris, wonderful. For Wyatt…

Piper (looks at Wyatt): What happened?

Paige: Wyatt got a new power, and was using it on some of the older boys.

Piper (angrily to Wyatt): Care to explain why?

Wyatt (mumbles to the floor): They were making fun of Chris and me.

Piper (looks concerned now): Why would they do that?

Chris: They said that we were mistakes that shouldn't have happened.

Paige (signs): apparently, they read about the whole whitelighter marrying a witch thing.

Piper (mildly interested): So what did he do to them?

Paige (dryly): Well, let's put it this way… If Wyatt had telekinetically hoisted their boxers any higher they would have hit the third floor.

Piper (confused): I thought Chris had telekinesis.

Paige (shakes her head): Not anymore.

Wyatt looks nervous.

Piper gets up and hugs the two boys.

Piper (Calmly): I know what they said was hurtful and wrong, but you shouldn't have done that to them, no matter how justified your cause was.

Paige: Well the boys Wyatt did that too were punished for what they said while Wyatt had them hanging.

Piper (eyes narrowed): What did they say?

Paige looks pointedly to Chris and the twins.

Paige: I'll tell you later.

Piper: That bad?

Paige: Yep, that bad.

Scene Fades.

April 2018

23 months later…

Int. Manor – Living room.

It is dark out, and Piper and Leo are cuddled up by each other on the couch.

Piper: So, how was your day?

Leo: It was good. Magic school is running smoothly.

Piper: That's good.

Leo: how was yours?

Piper: It was okay. I went to the restaurant and got everything set up for the opening night next week. P3 is still up and running, and it's up for nomination in a magazine for the hottest night club in San Francisco. The only problem today was Chris getting his new power.

Leo: Astral projection?

Piper: yeah. He kept astral projecting and whenever he did, his body kept hitting the ground.

Leo: Laughs.

Piper: I baked him cookies, and he felt better about it until he projected when he was sitting and his astral self tried to eat the cookie.

Leo: So how are the twins?

Piper (smiling): Trouble as always. Charlie thought Chris's astral projection was a demon and tried to electrocute it. I thought it was cute until Charlie threw a fireball at it and missed, hence the new scorch marks on the dining room wall.

Leo (chuckling): I was wondering what those were from.

Piper: Yeah, that's what happened.

They sit in silence for a while.

Piper: Do you ever wonder what William's powers would have been?

Leo (looks down at her): Occasionally. I also wonder what he would have looked like, and if he would be as much trouble as Chris is.

Piper (laughs): No one can be as much trouble as Chris.

She sighs.

Piper: Do you think we'll see him again?

Leo: eventually.

He leans down and kisses her.

Scene fades.

End of Chapter.

**Author's notes: Alright, that's the end of the intro. After this, it flows a lot better, and there's more action in it. I'd seriously appreciate some comments. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Episode 1x03: I See It In Your Eyes

**Episode 1x03: I See It In Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.**

December 3, 2023

Int. Underworld – Chamber

The room is dark and shadowy figures can be seen gathered around the room.

A figure steps forward and removes his hood. It is Cole.

Cole (to another figure): Are you ready to do your part?

The figure Cole is addressing steps forward and removes his hood also. The figure is a boy of no more than 17. His hair is blond, but his facial features are hidden by the darkness.

Teen: Yes, I am.

Cole: Good. Don't mess up this opportunity. We all have our vendettas to settle here. And besides, we wouldn't want them to die too quickly.

Teen: I understand.

Cole: Good, now go.

The boy nods and removes his hood before being consumed in lights and disappearing from his spot.

A demon flames in. It is Barbas.

Barbas (to Cole): Do you really think he can accomplish this mission?

Cole (to Barbas): Absolutely. If anything, he'll do better than what we'd expected.

Barbas: I hope you're right. You have a lot banking on the success of this boy, whom you barely even know, and if you fail, many demons will be angry.

Cole (harshly): I know what the consequences are. Now go back to your watching.

Barbas bows and then flames out.

Show Intro.

Show skyline of San Francisco at night.

Music: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia.

Zoom to manor.

Scene: Wyatt and Chris are helping Leo bring in a Christmas tree. The two boys are almost identical to their appearances in the show (Chris with the long hair and Wyatt with the short hair). Leo is aging and has greyer hair. Piper too has slightly greyer hair. She is leading the twins to the living room.

Chris (groaning): You just had to pick the biggest tree they had.

Leo: Hey, quit complaining and shut the door so you can levitate this thing.

Wyatt turns his head towards the front door, and it closes.

Chris: Finally.

He lets go of the tree and telekinetically levitates it into the family room, where they put it in the tree stand Piper has set up.

Wyatt looks at the tree intently.

Wyatt (staring at the tree): It's crooked.

Chris: No it's not.

Wyat: Yes it it.

Chris: It's not, you're just looking at it crooked because your head is tilted to the side.

Piper (Exasperated): Boys!

Leo: Stop bickering and take your brothers upstairs and grab the decoratiosn.

Chris and Wyatt: Sure Dad.

They leave the room followed closely by the twins. Piper and Leo stand side by side, looking at the tree.

Piper (sighs): He's right you know.

Leo (turns to look at her): Huh?

Piper: It's crooked.

Leo (turns to look at the tree): No it's not.

Piper: Yes it is.

Leo pulls Piper in for a hug and a kiss. Then they pull apart.

Piper: What were we talking about?

Leo (laughs): Works every time.

Just as Piper opens her mouth to say something, an explosion occurs upstairs, nd the twins come running downstairs, screaming.

Exit Downstairs.

Int. Manor – Attic.

1 minute ago…

Chris and Wyatt are looking for the boxes of decorations when a flash of light appears at the center of the room.

Wyatt sees it and puts up a shield.

Chris: Corey, Charlie, run downstairs and get Mom and Dad.

The twins run out as a figure appears in the light.

Wyatt: Who are you?

Out of the light walks a teenager, slightly younger than Chris. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

Chris (snorts): I didn't think demons liked the blond hair blue-eyed look.

Teenager (coldly): I'm no demon fool, but you'll wish I was.

Wyatt: And why would that be?

Teenager: You'll see.

Then he conjures a fireball and tosses it at the force field which sends Chris and Wyatt flying back. Piper and Leo open the door as the Teenager conjures another fireball.

Piper (angrily): Get away from them!

She lifts her hands and flicks her fingers at the teen, but nothing happens.

Chris and Wyatt get up and Wyatt sends a stream of electricity at the teen, but the teen disappears in a flash of light, and reappears behind Wyatt and Chris. He then tosses fireballs at the two, who fall to the ground 5 feet away from where they were standing, not getting up.

Teen (laughs coldly): None of you can even hurt me.

Piper (snorts): Wanna bet?

She tries blowing the teenager up again, but fails.

Leo (Angrily): Who are you?

The teen fixes him with an icy glare.

Teenager: Figures you would have forgotten me by now.

The teenager conjures another fireball and hurls it at Leo's head before teleporting out in a flash of light. Piper freezes the fireball and then blows it up.

Leo runs to Chris and Wyatt and leans over them, looking at the burns.

Piper runs up to them soon after, but stops when she sees the burns.

Piper (to the ceiling): Paige! I need you, now!

Paige orbs in.

Paige (furiously): I was kind of in the middle of something.

Piper (frantically): Yell later, heal now!

Paige (confused): What-

Then she sees the injured boys. She runs over and heals the burns.

Paige (Looks to Leo): What happened here?

Leo: We were attacked.

Paige: By who?

Leo: I don't know.

Paige turns to Piper.

Paige: Have you checked the book of shadows?

Piper: I'm on it. Can you bring Phoebe over? I have a feeling we'll need her.

Paige nods, and then orbs out. Chris and Wyatt begin to stir.

Wyatt (dazed): What happened?

Leo: You were attacked.

Chris (remembering): Oh yeah.

He sits up, and Wyatt follows suit.

Piper: Did he say anything that would help in figuring out who he was?

Chris shakes his head.

Wyatt: He said he wasn't a demon.

Piper (flipping through the pages): So he's a warlock.

Leo: not necessarily. He seemed to know us.

Piper: Apparently. He did look kind of familiar though.

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

Phoebe (to Piper): What happened?

Piper (still flipping): We were attacked by a warlock.

Leo looks at Chris and Wyatt.

Leo: Boys, can you two run downstairs and check on your brothers?

Chris opens his mouth to argue, but Wyatt shoots him a look and Chris says nothing.

Wyatt: Sure dad.

They leave and Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo are alone in the attic.

Leo: Phoebe, can you try to get a premonition about who it might have been?

Phoebe nods, and walks around, touching various things until she is sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Chris and Wyatt are talking to the Teenager, and then the teenager tosses a fireball at the two._

_End Premonition._

Phoebe gasps.

Phoebe: I saw the attack.

Paige: And?

Phoebe: And nothing. I don't know who he is, but his eyes looked familiar, like someone we all know.

Piper: Well, how does that help us?

Phoebe: It doesn't really, but at least we know who to look for.

Paige: I think we may need to visit the underworld.

Leo: When do you plan on going?

Piper: As soon as possible.

Piper then stops running through the book of shadows and walks forward, towards the stairs.

Piper: Paige, Phoebe, I'll need you two to make some high power vanquishing potions. I'm going to get Chris and Wyatt. They can help out with this.

Piper walks down the stairs and the Scene ends showing Paige and Phoebe making potions.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Underworld Lair.

Music: Lacrymosa by Mozart

Scene: Shows a large chamber in the underworld. Demons are all over the place. Camera zooms through a door. In the room is Prue, Cole, Barbas, and a few other demons are sitting around a table. In front of the vacant seat lay files.

William teleports in. Prue looks up.

Prue: William, how did it go?

William: I didn't do any lasting damage.

Prue: So, how do we strike back at them?

William: My mother has two sisters, both of whom were supposedly involved. Prue, you can go after the one named Paige.

Prue frowns as William hands her a file from the stack, and she opens it. She sees pictures of Paige and Henry, and snapshots of their children.

Prue: I don't know if I can do this.

William glances at Barbas, who locks eyes with Prue.

Barbas: She was there when they abandoned William. And she will help them hurt William again, perhaps kill him.

Prue (dazed): I'll take care of her.

She gets up and walks out of the room with a slightly sleepy look on her face.

William: I almost feel bad for doing that to her.

Then he turns to Cole.

William: I'm assuming that you've scoped out Phoebe's new house.

Cole: Yes, I have the place memorized, and am ready to cause her quite a bit of pain.

William: Good. (To Barbas) You will be waiting in the wings just in case, correct?

Barbas (slowly): Of course. Now, do you want me to infect their dreams tonight, or no?

William (considers it): No, I have something special planned instead.

Then he addresses the room.

William: Do whatever you deem necessary to get ready for this. I will not tolerate failure.

The demons flame out, shimmer, or blink away. Soon no one was left except William.

He groans, and puts two fingers on each temple.

Flashback.

_William enters an office in magic school. The nameplate on the door says headmistress Apollion Matthews._

_The inside of the room was dark, as was the expression on the face of the headmistress._

_Apollion (curtly): Sit down William._

_William does and he looks at the calendar on the wall, the date shows December 2122._

_Apollion looks through a few files and then glares at William._

_Apollion: Why are you here William?_

_William (calmly): Because I was called here._

_Apollion (angrily): Not in this room you miscreant, in this school. You have completed virtually every class in the school with perfect scores and even taught the teachers some things. You have mastered more powers in your time here than most witches do in a lifetime. I'll ask you again: Why are you here?_

_Her words rang throughout the stone room._

_William (coolly): I believe that I have answered this question before Headmistress. I am here to learn. I want to embrace my heritage and expound on it._

_Apollion laughs darkly for a minute. When it subsides, she gets up and pulls out a file from the filing cabinet._

_She dumps it on the desk in from of William._

_Apollion: Your parents didn't care about you. The abandoned you in the underworld over 116 years ago._

_William opens the file and sees a birth certificate, pictures, and even newspaper clippings._

_Apollion: You were saved by two people who have no business being alive. Why do you plague me with your presence? I don't need you defiling the school that your father worked so hard to save._

_William (angrily): So I'm defiling the school by being the best I can be?_

_Apollion (coldly): No, you defile it with your presence._

_William locks eyes with her, and a sneer appears on his face._

_William: You never did have powers, did you headmistress?_

_Apollion (stutters, shocked and confused): I… I don't know what you are talking about._

_William (Sneering): Yes you do. You, descending from the greath Paige Matthews are powerless. Years of marrying mortals has diluted the blood of your family so much that is passed you over._

_Apollion (Scared now): It's not true, I can cast spells._

_William (coldly): as can everyone else. You have no actual powers to speak of. You hate me because I've mastered so many extra abilities while you have none. And you think I'm the family black sheep._

_With that, William gets up and leaves the room. After the door slams shut, William walks down the hall. Objects begin flying off the walls and through the air in a whirlwind which begins to for out of the dust and the objects that used to litter the walls. Bits of bricks begin to come loose, and soon all of magic school is sucked into the telekinetic vortex that William's anger has formed._

_Prue and Andy watch from above as magic school is destroyed._

End Flashback.

William Opens his eyes, and then telekinetically summons a pencil and paper. He begins to write, and when he is done, he read aloud what he had written.

William: Let the dreams of my family

Be no where near dandy

For my family above

Let their dreams hold no love

Show them the things that they fear

Make them lose all that they hold dear.

William conjures a fireball in his hand and burns the spell.

Exit Underworld.

Int. Chris's Room

The Camera pans over the room.

Chris is laying on his side. A breeze passes through, and he turns over onto the other side.

Camera moves over Wyatt's room.

Wyatt is laying on his back, but when the breeze blows through, he turns and lays on his stomach.

Camera moves over Piper and Leo's room, and they both turn over. Then the camera moves to the twins' room, and shows them turning in their sleep as well.

Exit Manor, and shows Paige and Henry's house.

A strong breeze blows, scattering leaves.

Camera moves to Phoebe and Coops house, and a similar breeze blows.

Scene Fades.

**End of Act 2**

December 4, 2023

Int. Manor – Dining Room.

Scene opens in the dining room. Chris walks into the dining room. Wyatt is at the table with his head resting on his arms, snoring. The twins are grumbling as they reluctantly shovel cereal into their mouths. Leo is holding up the newspaper, but his eyes are closed. Piper is the only one who seems to be awake, due largely to the many coffee cups that surround her. Over half of them are empty.

Chris (yawns): I'm guessing no one got any sleep last night.

Piper: Nope. I'm just glad it's Saturday.

Chris: Yeah, no school.

Chris sits down and grabs a box of cereal. He pours some in a bowl in front of him, and begins eating.

The phone rings.

Piper (puts down a now empty coffee cup): I'll get it.

She gets up and goes to the phone. She picks it up.

Piper: Hello?

Exit manor.

Int. Mitchell household – dining room.

Paige (tired): Piper? Oh thank god it's you. Listen, I need a favor. Can I drop the kids off today? None of us got any sleep at all and I'll go nuts if I have to put up with any more fighting.

Exit Mitchell house – Dining Room.

Int. Manor – Front Hall

Piper: Sure Paige. Phoebe's already bringing her kids over. I'm sure Chris and Wyatt wouldn't mind baby sitting.

Exits manor and returns to Paige's house.

Paige (relieved): Thank you so much. And don't worry, Henry and I will stop by the club later today and make sure everything is ready for tonight.

Piper (voice on the phone): Great, well, I'll see you soon!

Paige: Okay, bye!

Paige hangs up the phone and turns to her family.

Paige: You four are going to Aunt Piper's today.

Junior.: I could just baby-sit here.

Paige shoots him a withering look.

Paige: remember the last time you baby-sat?

Adam: Yeah, you locked us in a crystal cage.

Melinda: We definitely don't want you in charge.

Henry: Okay kids, we get the point. Now go and get ready.

Junior, Adam, and Melina walk out, arguing the whole way. Patrick however, stays behind.

Patrick (to Paige): Mommy, will Chris and Wyatt be there?

Paige (softly): Yes sweetie. They'll be watching you guys.

Patrick (smiles): Good. They're much nicer than Junior.

Paige smiles and laughs a bit.

Paige: Go get ready.

Henry looks after Patrick with a sad smile on his face.

Henry: He's the last one.

Paige sits in the chair next to him.

Paige (slightly sad): Yeah, they grow up so fast.

The Paige looks serious and turns to Henry with her eyes narrowed.

Paige: I'm not having another one.

Henry laughs for a minute.

Henry: I don't think I could deal with you having another one.

Paige: Good. I'm too old for that.

Exit Mitchell household.

Int. Manor – living room.

Wyatt is sitting in a chair in the living room. Chris is typing on his laptop. The twins are sleeping in front of a blaring tv.

Piper walks in.

Piper (to Chris): How's the paper coming sweetie?

Chris (Groans): Horrible. Applying to college is one of the most boring processes in the world and under it.

Wyatt: You could use some of my essays.

Chris: They check them. Besides, if I go to USC, then it might be suspicious if I turn in an essay identical to one they received two years ago from my brother.

Piper: Good thinking. Alright, I'm going to the restaurant, and your father will be at P3. Paige and Phoebe are dropping their kids off, so behave.

Wyatt (grinning): Don't we always?

Piper (knowingly): Fine. Make sure they behave.

Piper exits.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Underworld – Cavern

Cole is talking with a woman in hushed tones.

Cole: Is everything ready for my resurgence?

Siyarra: Yes my lord, it is.

Cole: Good. I want to be positioned where the Charmed Ones won't suspect me of anything, and I can still have power, without being too prominent.

Siyarra (bowing slightly): Then you will appreciate your new role.

Barbas flames in. Cole notices.

Cole (to Siyarra): Will you excuse us for a minute?

Cole turns to Barbas: Can I help you?

Barbas: I just have a few questions about tonight's little meeting.

Cole: You're a smart demon, I'm sure that you can figure it out on your own.

Barbas: Well, humor me anyways. Why is it that we are taking orders from a teenage Halliwell?

Cole: It is his plan, and he will be more likely to listen to us if he thinks he is in charge.

Barbas: And if he refuses?

Cole: Then you use your astral projection on him.

Barbas ponders this for a second.

Barbas: If he is as powerful as you say he is, won't he notice it?

Cole: Not if it is subtle enough.

Barbas: If you say so. However, I'll just place a little reminder of my earlier warning in your head.

Barbas flames out, leaving Cole to think.

Int. P3

Leo is walking around, making sure that everything is in order for that night.

Leo (to a passing worker): Did you check the bar and make sure that we're stocked up?

Worker: Yeah, we're good for tonight.

Leo walks into the office and sits down in the chair at the desk. He puts his head in his hands trying to concentrate.

Leo (to himself): Who was that kid, and why do I feel like I know him?

He looks up at an old picture that had Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and William in it. He looks closer at the picture. The door opens, and Paige walks in.

Leo (to Paige): Paige, can you get Phoebe?

Paige (confused): Um, okay.

She orbs out. Leo moves a light closer to the picture.

Paige orbs back in with Phoebe.

Phoebe (to Leo): Yes Leo?

Leo (not looking away from the picture): Phoebe, came and look at this picture.

Phoebe frowns and walks up to him. She grabs the picture, and as soon as she does, she gets sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition._

_Phoebe is looking through a file. She sees the picture Leo has. She also sees a birth certificate belonging to William Leonardo Halliwell._

_Then a door behind her opens, and William walks in._

_William (venomously): Enjoying looking through my things?_

_Then he conjures a fireball and tosses it at her._

_Premonition ends._

Both Leo and Paige are looking at her now.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode.**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell**

**Tayler Launtner as Adam Mitchell **

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Odette Yustman – Siyarra (Sigh-air-uh)**


	4. Episode 1x04: Demons Against Angels

**Episode 1x04: Demon's Against Angels**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's notes. Please go to http://www.charmed-net.de/en/forum/topic.asp?TOPICID13239 and leave me some comments there. That site has a link to the official site for this fic ( and has pictures of the actors and actresses. It also has my choices for the actor who I would use to portray William. Please review. Enjoy!**

Piper (voice over): Previously on Charmed, a strange teenager attacked Chris and Wyatt in the manor. No one knows who he is, yet he seems to know all of us. That night, no one slept because our dreams were haunted by our fears. The next day, Phoebe receives a premonition which might reveal the identity of the attacker.

Int. P3 – Office.

Leo and Paige are still staring at Phoebe.

Phoebe (gasps): The attacker was William.

Leo and Paige look shocked.

Phoebe: I had a premonition, and I was going through a file, and he walked in and threw a fireball at me.

Leo (thoughtfully): That explains what he said last night, about me not recognizing him.

Paige (still shocked): Well, are we going to tell Piper?

Phoebe: Um… good question.

Show intro.

San Francisco skyline at night.

Int. P3 bar area.

Music: Gimme More by Britney Spears.

Scene: Inside p3, people are dancing. Leo, Paige, and Phoebe are sitting in three of the chairs, talking to each other.

Leo: I mean, it's good that he's alive. And because Piper couldn't blast him, it means that he's still a good witch.

Paige (slightly confused): by why would he attack.

Phoebe (leans forward in her chair): Yeah, I mean, I would have informed my parents that I was still alive, not try to kill them.

Leo (thinking aloud): Maybe he's bitter.

Phoebe: Why would he be bitter? He was kidnapped by demons and we could never find him.

Paige: But what if he doesn't know that?

Leo: Well, I don't think he'll stay hidden for long. He didn't kill anyone, so he may try again.

Paige: Well, if that's the case, I'm going to the manor. The last thing I need is for something to happen to the kids.

Phoebe: I agree.

She turns to Leo.

Phoebe: Are you going to come with us?

Leo: Yeah, I should probably be getting back anyways.

They get up and walk to the office, where Paige orbs them out.

Exit P3.

Scene Fades.

December 5, 2023

Int. Manor – Attic.

Piper and Leo are going through the book of shadows and Paige and Phoebe are writing spells in notebooks.

Chris and Wyatt orb in covered in sweat and grime.

Wyatt (panting): The demons are getting ready for something big.

Chris (gasping): Yeah, they have a new leader.

Piper and Leo look up.

Piper: Did you find out who the leader is?

Wyatt: No, only that it's really more than one leader.

Chris: The leader of the underworld has someone he reports to. Supposedly it's a powerful witch from another time. Apparently this witch resurrected the demon, and now the demon reports to the witch.

Piper (grimacing): Well, if it's that teenager then that explains why I couldn't blast him, although why a good witch would want to rule the underworld is beyond me.

Phoebe and Paige look up and then glare at Leo.

Leo (ignoring the glares): Why would the leader report to a witch? Obviously it's a strong demon that should be more than capable of handling one witch with the might of the underworld behind him.

Phoebe (angrily, still glaring at Leo): Well, if that witch had something against us, he could pheasably bring back someone who would want us dead.

Paige (also glaring at Leo): Yeah, maybe he knows us and thinks we did something to him.

Chris, Piper and Wyatt look from Phoebe and Paige to Leo and back.

Piper (eyes narrowed): What's going on?

Chris: Yeah, what is it that we don't know?

Leo: It's just a guess.

Paige (snarling): Which you were supposed to share with your family.

Wyatt (to Leo): Am I missing something?

Chris (to Wyatt, jokingly): Besides the big picture?

Wyatt punches Chris in the arm.

Piper (Angrily): Phoebe! Paige! Just tell me who it is already.

Phoebe (takes a deep breath): Piper, we think that the teenager that attacked you is William.

Silence descends.

Piper (chokes out): excuse me? William? As in my missing son?

Paige (calmer than Phoebe): We think William is behind it. We don't know why, but it's him.

Chris (stunned): He's… alive?

Phoebe: Well he's certainly not dead. Piper runs out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Wyatt (to Leo): Are you sure?

Leo: Just about positive.

Chris (upset): When were you planning on telling us?

Leo (sadly): Soon, I just didn't know how to tell you that maybe he isn't dead.

Wyatt (to Chris): I think we had better leave.

The two orb out.

Leo (to Paige and Phoebe): I was going to tell her.

Phoebe: When? After he tells her before he wipes everyone out?

Leo (quietly): He wouldn't do that.

Paige: You don't know that.

Phoebe (slightly calmer): He's already attacked you once.

Leo (sighs): I'll go find Piper.

Paige: okay.

She gets up, as does Phoebe.

Paige (To Phoebe): You ready to go?

Phoebe nods, and Paige takes her hand and orbs out.

End of Act 1.

Int. Manor – Hall.

Chris orbs in and walks to the living room where he sees Wyatt lounging on the couch.

Chris (grinning): Nice to see that you're making yourself useful.

Wyatt (without looking up): Nice to see you too.

Chris sets his bag down and sits in a chair.

Piper walks in.

Piper (to Chris): Oh good you're home.

Chris give a little wave and pulls out his laptop.

Piper: How was school?

Chris: long. Mr. Stewart gave a huge lecture, and I had a killer test in Anatomy and Physiology.

Piper: Well, how did you do?

Chris: Okay, I think. I know I passed it.

Piper: Well that's good. I'm going to pick up the twins. Is there anything you two need?

Wyatt and Chris: Nope.

Piper leaves.

Wyatt (to Chris): Dare I ask what chapter the test was over?

Chris (laughs): The one you failed.

Wyatt (brow furrowed): Refresh my memory.Chris (grinning): the reproductive system.

Wyatt turns read and Chris laughs harder.

Paige orbs in with Leo.

Leo (to Chris and Wyatt): Hey boys, how were your days?

Chris and Wyatt: good.

Paige (smirking): What color is my hair?

Chris (without looking up from the laptop): This month?

Wyatt (not looking): Black.

Paige smacks Chris in the back of his head.

Chris: Ow!

Leo: Where's your mother.

Wyatt: Getting the twins.

Paige (in mock shock): Oh! Several syllables; Leo, we're moving up in the world.

Leo grins and rolls his eyes.

Paige: Well, I'm out of here.

Chris: Bye.

Wyatt: See ya.

Paige orbs out.

Scene Fades.

Later that night…

Int. Phoebe's house.

Phoebe and Coop walk in the front door with their daughters.

Coop flicks on the light to reveal someone sitting on the couch.

End of Act 2

Phoebe (through gritted teeth): Cole. What are you doing here?

Cole (smugly): To assist in helping your nephew.

Cole conjures a fireball and begins tossing it from hand to hand.

Phoebe (angrily): Get out of my house Cole.

Cole: I really don't think you're in any position to give me orders.

Phoebe: And why not?

Cole holds a hand out, and Prudence disappears from behind her mother and reappears next to Cole, who grabs her.

Phoebe (alarmed): Leave my children out of this!

Cole moves the hand holding the fireball close to Prudence's face.

Cole (almost happily): Why? They make suck good bargaining tools.

Prudence glares at the fireball and then at Cole. The fireball hits him in the face, sending him flying backwards, away from her.

Phoebe taps into Cole's powers with her empathy and tosses fireballs at him.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Enter Paige's house – Paige's bedroom.

Scene: Prue and Paige are fighting intensely. For the most part, the bedroom is in ruins.

Paige (Angrilly): Who the hell are you?

Prue (coldly): It doesn't matter to you.

She moves her hand towards Paige and a Piece of the ruined bed frame flies towards Paige.

Paige telekinetically send it flying away form herself and into a wall. The she send a piece of the dresser flying at Prue who dodges it and jumps at Paige.

Prue (trying to grab Paige): You helped them abandon William, and you'd hurt him again if you had the chance.

Paige (evading Prue's attempts to grab her and making her way towards the door): No I didn't. He was kidnapped by demons.

Prue: Not according to one of your descendents.

Paige (confused): What?

Prue takes advantage of Paige's lapse in concentration and sends a bedside table at her.

The table slams into Paige, sending her flying into the hall.

Paige lies on the floor, dazed. Prue walks up to her.

Prue: You don't realize how much pain you and your sisters put him through.

The Patrick orbs next to his mother.

Patrick (evenly): leave my mommy alone.

Prue falters for a minute.

Prue: Your mother hurt an innocent. She needs to pay for it before she hurts him again.

Patrick (louder): Leave her alone.

He thrusts a hand towards Prue, and a light is in the hand. The hall in front of him is blown away from the movement. Prue is thrown back into the bedroom with furniture flying everywhere. The flooring begins breaking up.

Paige (looking at Patrick): What did you do?

Patrick: I used her powers to get her away from you.

The two orb out of the house.

Exit Paige's house.

Enter Manor – Conservatory.

Chris and Wyatt are fighting a bunch of demons.

Chris (telekinetically sending a fireball back at the demon who threw it at them): Where are dad and the twins?

Wyatt (zaps a few demons): Upstairs. Mom's keeping them safe.

Camera moves upstairs into the attic.

Piper and the twins are trying to hit William and avoid being hit in return.

William (angrily): You have the nerve to actually wonder why I'm this furious?

He teleports out of the way of a fireball that Corey throws at him. He reappears in a different spot and launches one of his own, which Piper freezes and then blows up.

Piper (desperately): You were kidnapped! We never abandoned you.

William jumps up and is now standing on the ceiling to avoid a stream of lightning from Charlie.

Leo: We aren't lying. What ever gave you the idea that we did abandon you?

William avoid the potion that Piper throws at him

William: It's none of your business.

The door to the attic flies open and Chris and Wyatt run in. Wyatt sends a stream of electricity at William who teleports out of the attic. He doesn't reappear.

Paige and Patrick orb in. Paige collapses to the floor.

Piper's eyes widen. Wyatt rushes forward to heal Paige.

Piper (when Paige sits up): What happened to you?

Paige (angrily): Some evil witch attacked me in the bedroom.

Then she turns and hugs Patrick tightly.

Paige (proudly): It's thanks to Patrick here that I'm still alive.

Patrick (turning blue): Can't breathe mom!

She lets him go.

Piper (to Patrick): Well good job big guy!

Chris, Wyatt, and Paige look at each other suddenly.

Chris: Aunt Phoebe's in trouble too.

Wyatt: We'll go get her.

Paige (Standing up): Good idea.

Chris and Wyatt orb out, leaving the twins, Piper, Leo, and Paige standing in the room.

Piper (to Paige): So who attacked you?

Paige (thinking): I don't know. I definitely have seen her before, but I don't think I've met her.

Piper: Well, think about it. It'll come to you.

Chris and Wyatt orb back in with Phoebe, Coop, Prudence, Patty, and Penny.

Phoebe (frantically to Paige and Piper): Cole's back.

Piper and Paige's eyes widen.

Piper: What?!

Paige: I thought we vanquished his sorry butt for good?

Phoebe (upset): I thought so too, but he was sitting in my house, waiting for us, and he would have killed my daughters.

Coop pulls her close and hugs her.

Coop (softly): But he didn't kill anyone, and nobody got hurt, except for him.

Phoebe (calming down some): You're right.

Prudence (to Piper and Paige): You missed though. He grabbed me and was about to shove a fireball in my face, but I telekinetically send it into his. And then mom threw fireballs at it.

Paige (impressed): Good for you sweetie. Can you three take the twins downstairs? Then you can tell Wyatt and Chris.

The five children leave the attic.

Paige (thinking): You know, Prudence looks kind of like my attacker.

Phoebe: So just look for an attacker who has dark brown hair and porcelain skin.

Paige (shakes her head): Piper, do we have any old family pictures, like of Prue?

Piper: Yeah, downstairs, why?

Paige (walking out of the room): I need to check on something.

Phoebe looks after her as she leaves.

Leo: What's that about?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I'm sure it will reveal itself in due time.

End of Act 3

Show Time Lapse from night to morning.

Music: Missing by Evanescence

Int. Manor – Dining Room.

Chris is frantically trying to pour himself a bowl of cereal while packing his stuff in his bag. Leo is trying to get the twins to put their jackets on.

Piper runs downstairs and into the kitchen.

Piper (quickly): Alright, Leo, I need you to take the kids to school. Chris, you know the drill. Orb to Paige's house and run to your school. Either that or I'll allow the forest behind your school today. I'm going to the restaurant. Love you all. I have to go.

Piper rushes out, and is soon followed by Leo with the twins. Chris orbs out, and the room is empty. Then the front door swings open, and William walks in. He is dressed in all black. He looks at the door, and it swings shut behind him.


	5. Episode 1x05: Gone Fishing Be Back Never

Episode 1x05: Gone fishing, be back never.

Piper (voice over): Previously on Charmed, Leo and I learn that our third son is in fact alive, and that he was the teenager who attacked us in the attic. Chris and Wyatt go to the underworld and find out that there is a new leader of the underworld who has every demon and warlock under his control. Later that night, we are all attacked. Paige is attacked by a witch she has never met before, Phoebe and her children are attacked by Cole, and William leads several demons into the house and has us very busy fighting for our lives.

Show Manor.

Int. Manor – Front Hall.

Leo walks in, and locks the door behind him. He walks past the living room, where William is sitting. Leo back up and looks in the room, but no one is there. He turns around and almost walks into William.

Leo (backing up slowly): William, what are you doing here?

William (steps forward with his hand outstretched): Getting some bait.

Leo (gulps): Bait?

William (sends a short stream of electricity at Leo): Yeah, and you're perfect for the job.

Leo's body falls to the ground, shaking slightly due to the electricity coursing through him.

William smiles and grabs Leo's arm.

William: Perfect.

He teleports out of the manor with Leo.

Show intro.

Show San Francisco skyline during day.

Music: Centerfold by Pink.

Int. Bay Window Office.

Phoebe is sitting at a desk in office. She is reading through letters looking for one to write about. The phone rings.

Phoebe (answers it): Hi, thank you for calling The Bay Window newspaper. My name is Phoebe. How can I help you?

Prudence (on the other end): Mom? Can you come pick me up?

Phoebe (frowns): I thought your father was supposed to get you.

Prudence: He was, but he's not here, and I projected home and he's not their either.

Phoebe: Is his car gone?

Prudence: No, it's still in the garage.

Phoebe (typing something up frantically): I can't get you now, ut can Chris bring you home? Or Junior?

Prudence: I can call for Chris.

Phoebe: Okay, but I don't want you going home right now. I have a feeling that something's wrong.

Prudence hangs up, and Phoebe sets down the phone on the receiver. She finishes typing up a few more sentences, and then leaves the office.

Exit Bay Window.

Int. Manor – Front Hall.

Chris and Prudence orb in.

Prudence: Thanks for getting me.

Chris (laughs a bit): What are whitelighter cousins for?

She laughs and they walk forward and into the living room. Junior orbs in.

Junior (to Prudence and Chris): Is my dad here?

Chris: No, isn't he at your house?

Junior: No, no one's there, and his car's still in the garage.

Prudence: That's the same thing that happened to my dad.

Chris (looks worried): Henry, call your dad's office and see if he showed up. Prudence, come with me.

Chris begins to walk upstairs. Prudence follows.

Prudence (confused): Where are we going?

Chris (now heading to the attic): To grab a few teleportation potions.

Prudence: Why?

Chris: Because we're going to magic school.

Scene Fades.

End Act 1.

Int. Underworld – Cavern.

Music: Assassin's Tango by John Powell

Leo wakes up and finds that he's in a cage. He sits up, and sees a cage on either side of him. Henry is laying on the ground in the one to his left, but Coop is standing up in the cage to his right.

Leo (to Coop): Where are we?

Voice from across the room (in a bad Chicago accent): You two are in the underworld. My boss is highly displeased with you.

Leo (shocked): William?

Gangster Demon: No actually. I work for Cole.

Coop: What are you, head of his demon mafia?

Gangster demon (laughs): Something like that.

Leo: So, is William working for Cole, or is Cole working for William?

Gangster Demon: A little of both, really. Factor in Barbas and that witch and her whitelighter, and you've got one powerful force.

Leo: Barbas is here?

Gangster Demon: Yeah, but he ain't in charge.

Coop: Who's the witch and her whitelighter?

Gangster Demon: What's it to ya?

Leo (innocently): We were just wondering.

Gangster Demon: Well, keep wondering.

Silence Decends.

Gangster Demon: It's all we do down here, wonder who she is. No one knows. William doesn't let here near any demons unless absolutely necessary, and William says that if he finds out that any demons talked to her, he'd kill us slowly and painfully, and then lock us in a pocket dimension of never ending pain.

Leo (chuckles): Sounds like something Piper might do.

Exit Underworld.

Int. Magic School - Headmasters office.

Paige is looking around for something. Chris and Prudence orb in.

Chris: Aunt Paige.

Paige (looks up): Oh, hey. Is your dad sick? He hasn't shown up.

Chris's eyes widened.

Prudence: Aunt Paige, all our dads are missing. Junior was at the house, and he said that Uncle Henry wasn't there, and his car was parked in the garage. It was the same with my dad.

Paige sits down in Leo's chair.

Paige: And now Leo's gone.

Chris (thoughtfully): I don't suppose William's behind this.

Prudence: Who knows? But I think Junior, Chris, Wyatt, and I need to take a little trip to the Underworld.

Paige (wiping tears out of her eyes): I'm going too.

She stands up and then turns to Chris.

Paige: Does your mom know?

Chris: Probably not. I'll go tell her.

Prudence: I'll get the other kids and take them to the manor.

Paige (frowns): How are you going to get back?

Prudence shows her the teleportation potion.

Prudence: I'll use this.

Paige: Good idea. I'll wrap things up here, and then I'll be at the manor.

Exit Magic School.

Enter Manor – Sun Room.

A cloud of smoke appears and Prudence steps forward with the younger Halliwells.

Prudence (calling out as the others run into other rooms): Don't break anything.

Wyatt orbs in.

Wyatt (to Prudence): What's going on here?

Prudence: Your dad, Uncle Henry, and my dad have gone missing.

Wyatt's jaw dropped.

Wyatt: Where are they?

Prudence (sarcastically): Well isn't that the question of the year?

Wyatt (defensively): I was just asking.

Prudence (laughs): I'm just kidding Wy. I understand that sarcasm is a foreign language to you.

She pats him on the arm, like an understanding gesture.

Prudence: You'll catch on someday.

She walks off, leaving Wyatt confused.

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

Phoebe: Wyatt, are Chris and your mom here?

Wyatt: No, I don't think so.

Paige: Alright, I'll go look through the book of shadows for high power Vanquishing Potions.

Phoebe: And I'll go be super mom.

The two sisters walk off. Chris and Piper orb in.

Wyatt (to Piper): The autns are here.

Piper (angrily): Good, and whenever we get your brother back in this house, he's grounded.

Piper storms off, and Chris walks out of the room. Wyatt follows suit.

Zooms to upstairs.

Paige is flipping through the book, when all of a sudden, the pages start flipping on their own.

Paige (stepping back): Wow, the book hasn't done that in years.

The book stops flipping. Paige steps forward and looks at the spell. It is written in Grams's handwriting.

Grams (voice over): Girls, I thought you might need this spell. Don't worry, no personal gain should come from it. I love you.

Paige (to herself): Thanks Grams.

Piper walks in.

Piper: Find anything good?

Paige (smiling): Yes actually. Grams wrote us a spell.

Piper (surprised): Really? What's it say?

Paige: Well, it looks like a spell to give us enough power to save our husbands and to stop William.

Piper (to the celing): Thanks Grams.

Grams appears inside green orbs.

Grams:: My pleasure dear.

Paige (excited): Grams!

She and Piper hug Grams.

Grams (sternly): Now, he'll be furious that I'm here, but I figured that since I'm already dead, he can't do too much to hurt me.

Piper (confused): Who will be furious?

Grams: William of course.

Paige: Oh wonderful. First he plays with demons, and now the dead.

Piper: As I told Chris and Wyatt, he's grounded whenever he gets in this house.

Grams: Well, you're fighting a hard battle dears. William is well versed in magic.

Piper (slightly ticked): Yeah, well, we've been at this for about 26 years or so.

Paige: With our knowledge and your spell, we'll be able to take him.

Grams: Well, if you're sure, then I guess I'll be going.

She turns around to leave.

Piper (eyes narrowed): Grams, what is it you know that we don't.

Grams (slowly turns around again): Girls, William is using your fears against you. By taking away your husbands, he's taken away your security. Then he'll attack you by sending your worst fears at you. I'd be very careful if I were you, and I might enlist a little unknown help.

Then Grams disappears in green orbs.

Paige (grumbles): Could she be any more cryptic?

Piper: I don't know, but we might need some help on this one.

Paige (groans): Do we have too?

End Act 2.

Int. Manor 0 Front Hall.

The doorbell rings.

Phoebe (from somewhere): I'll get it.

She walks in and opens the door, revealing a blonde woman.

Phoebe (surprised): Billy! It's nice to see you.Billy (smiling): Hey Phoebe. Paige called and said that you needed help with something.

Phoebe: Yes, we do. Come on in.

Phoebe leads the way past the living room where Patrick, Penny, Charlie, Corey, and Adam are playing.

Billy: God, your families have grown.

Phoebe: Yeah, and that's not even all of them.

Then walk up the stairs.

Phoebe: I'm pretty sure that this is it for all of us.

They enter the attic.

Piper (looks up from the book): Oh good, you're here.

Paige: We can start now.

Billy (grinning): We're casting spells already?

Piper: Yes. Now, this spell's wording is loose enough to where you can be included.

They stand in front of the book and join hands.

All (chant): To save our loved ones

Who have been taken

We call for the strength

And the power of three to waken

Enough for us to reclaim

And for William, that we can tame.

Silver orbs swirl through the air, and enter each girl, who glows for a minute. When the glowing stops, they all look different.

Billy (surprised): Wow, you three look good.

Phoebe (to Billy): So do you.

Piper: So the spell made us younger?

Paige: Looks like it.

Phoebe: So how old do you think we are?

Billy: My guess would be about the ages we all were around the Ultimate battle.

Piper: Good, now let's get Chris and Wyatt and head to the underworld.

Exit Manor.

Int. Underworld – Cavern

Silver orbs surround Leo, Coop, and Henry. Then too look young after the orbs fade.

Gangster Demon: What happened to you three? You look like you just had surgery on your faces.

The three men look at each other and expressions of surprise appear on their faces.

Leo: We look…

Coop: Young.

Henry: How did it happen?

After a second it hits them.

All: The girls.

Camera zooms out of the cavern and through the underworld until we see Chris and Wyatt fighting demons.

The two seem to be doing really well until William and Cole appear.

Cole (conjuring an energy ball): Hello boys.

He throws the energy ball at the force field, and it explodes. The force field comes down.

William: Can I help you two?

Wyatt (angrily): Yeah, where's our dad?

William: Oh, he's locked away somewhere.

Chris (yelling): Where?

William: Why should it matter? You two should really worry about yourselves.

William conjures fireballs and tosses them at his brothers, who orb out for a second, and then reappear after the fireballs pass. However, they are hit by a stream of electricity coming from Cole.

Cole (electrocuting Chris and Wyatt): You can blame Phoebe for this.

The two orb out, screaming in pain.

Int. Manor – Sun room.

Chris and Wyatt or in, still screaming.

Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Billy rush downstairs and see the two writhing in pain on the ground. Junior runs over to them and begins to heal the two.

Paige: What happened?

Junior: I don't know. They orbed in like this.

Piper: I bet I know what happened.

Paige, Phoebe, and Billy look at her.

Piper; I bet they met William in the underworld.

Scene Fades.

Int. Underworld – Cavern

Leo, Coop, and Henry are sitting in their cages.

The gangster demon is polishing an athame.

William and Cole enter.

Leo (stands up): William, let us go, plese.

William sends a wave of electricity at his father. Leo falls to the ground, shaking and screaming in pain.

William: Shut up. I don't need someone to try to get me to feel any remorse.

Cole: We will beat your wives, and send them into the afterlife.

Coop: Leave them out of this. William, listen to your dad. You weren't abandoned. You were kidnapped by demons.

William (to Cole): Leave them alive.

Then he motions for the Gangster Demon to follow him. He walks out of the room, and as the door closes, he hears the sounds of screams from the three men.

William smirks. Then he walks off, leaving Cole to torture his prisoners.

End Act 3

Show time lapse from day to night.

Int. P3 – lounge area.

Music: Break the Ice by Britney Spears.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billy are sitting silently around a table. They each hold a drink in their hands.

Paige: So what do we know about free our husbands.

Piper: Well, William has taken them somewhere, and he plans on using our fears against us.

Billy: But what are your fears?

Phoebe (Taking a drink): Well, mine is that Cole will come back and kill my family.

Piper: Mine is for me to kill a loved one.

Paige remains silent.

Billy (to Paige): Paige, what's your fear?

Paige: I'm trying to figure that out myself. I don't know who he sent to attack me.

Phoebe (to Paige): Want me to find out for you?

Paige (taking a drink): No, I think that this is one of those things that I need to figure out myself.

Billy: Well, the sooner you figure it out, the better. We need to figure out what we're up against.

Phoebe (counting on her hands): Well, let's see… We have all of the demons of the underworld under the control of my hateful ex-husband.

Piper: her hateful ex husband who is the source of all evil.

Paige: A witch who's identity we don't know.

Billy: And one pissed off teenager.

Phoebe lets out a low whistle.

Piper: That's quite a stack.

Paige: But we've handled worse.

Billy (raises her glass): Well, here's to finding your husbands, and getting Will to come home.

They all clink their glasses together and drain them.

Then a familiar figure makes his way towards them and taps Piper on the shoulder.

Andy: Can I talk to the owner of P3?

Piper turns around and then recognizes Andy.

Piper (surprised): Oh my god!

She freezes the room except for Andy.

Andy (looks around): Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you do that.

Phoebe: Andy?

Andy: Hey Phoebe. You girls look like you've aged well.

Piper: Well, we cast a spell today and this was one of the side effects of it.

Andy (laughing): Nice side effect. Now, I don't believe I've had the please of meeting these two ladies.

Piper (motioning to Billy): Well, this is our friend Billie Jenkins.

Phoebe: And this is our half-sister, Paige Mitchell.

Andy's eyes widen.

Andy: Your half-sister?

Paige: Yeah, is something wrong?

Andy: Um, Piper, Phoebe, I need to talk to you two in private.

Paige and Billy exchange a look.

Piper (confused): Um, sure. Hang on, let me unfreeze everyone.

She waves her hands. The room and the music begin moving again. She and Phoebe get up, and lead Andy to the office.

Piper (closing the door): Okay, what's up?

Andy: You're William's mother, aren't you?

End of episode.


	6. Episode 1x06: Lust Shack

Episode 1x06: Lust Shack

Int. Manor – Attic.

Scene: Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing around the book of shadows.

Phoebe: Now, are we sure that this is the right thing to do?

Piper: Of course. Our husbands have been kidnapped by my deranged son, and Prudence has an important lesson to learn.

Paige: Plus, Coop said that those two are destined to be together, so I figure that the worst that can happen is we cast this and he finds out the truth.

Phoebe (nodding her head): Alright, let's say the spell and get this over with.

All (chanting): Locked in, boxed in  
Full of fear,  
My panic grows manic  
Till I can't hear.  
In need of reprieve  
So that I can breathe,  
Remove my fear  
Please make it leave.

All three girls look very cheerful now, and Paige and Phoebe orb out.

Piper walks downstairs, waiting for Prudence to arrive.

Prudence astral projects into the room and walks up to the book of shadows. She begins flipping through it, looking for something.

Piper enters.

Piper: Oh hey sweetie. What are you looking for?

Prudence (flipping through the pages, angrily): A revenge spell.

Piper (shocked): Revenge spells? Why? What happened?

Prudence (flipping): My boyfriend broke up with me and started dating some cheerleader.

Piper (crossing her arms): Well pardon me for saying this, but it's hardly a criminal offence.

Prudence (angrily): Well it should be.

Piper walks up and closes the book gently.

Piper: You won't find any revenge spells in the book.

Prudence (sighs): And I'm guessing that you're going to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong and that I should accept it and move on.

Piper (calmyly): No, I'm going to let you handle this on your own.

Piper turns and walks out of the attic.

Prudence (thoughtfully): Well if the Book of Shadows doesn't have any revenge spells in it, I guess I'll just have to write one myself.

Prudence disappears.

Exit Manor – Attic.

Int. Phoebe's house – Prudence's room.

Prudence stops astral projecting and smiles. She gets off her bed and pulls a notebook and pen from a desk drawer. Then she sits down in a chair and begins writing.

Show intro.

Skyline over San Francisco

Music: Love Shack by the B-52s

Prudence has a copper bowl, 2 candles, a lighter, and her notebook assembled on her white desk. Prudence closes the blinds and then walks to the desk. She lights the candles and then holds up a copy of her spell.

Prudence (reading): To obtain revenge on my ex-boyfriend

For the circumstances of our end,

Let the people at school around this Halliwell

Confess that they love me in a yell.

She sets the paper on fire and then drops the paper in the bowl.

Prudence (smiling): I can't wait to see his face tomorrow.

She gets up and walks out of the room.

Then a woman appears in a red light. She walks over to the copper bowl and peers in it.

Woman (smiling evilly): Well Miss Halliwell, you may get everyone to confess their love for you, but can you handle their lust?

She puts a hand over the bowl and red dust falls from her hand. Then she disappears, laughing.

The next day…

Chris arrives at the high school with Junior. As they walk in all of the girls in the school turn and look at them. The two boys keep walking.

Girl 1: Hi Chris, hi Henry.

Girl 2: Oh my god, I love you two!

2 other girls (together): Chris, Henry, we love you!

Henry (to Chris): ordinarily I'd enjoy this, but why do I have a feeling that something magical is involved.

Then turn the corner, and see Prudence surrounded by guys. Across the room is her exboyfriend with his new cheerleader girlfriend. The cheerleader sees Chris and Henry and runs up to them.

Chris (to the cheerleader): Uh, hey Holly. What's up?

Holly (dreamily): Just my love for the two of you.

Holly's boyfriend walks up to her.

Boyfriend: Uh, Holly? Can I talk to you for a second?

Holly (turns to boyfriend angrily): Not now Justin. Can't you see I'm with my true loves?

Justin, Chris, and Junior's eyes widen and stare at her.

Chris (stammering): Uh Holly, we uh… have to…

Junior (finishing the sentence): go.

They walk away from Justin and Holly and walk over to Prudence.

Chris: Excuse me guys, can we talk to our cousin?

The guys surrounding Prudence nod.

Junior (forcefully): Alone?

The guys grumble and walk away.

Prudence (mad): What was that for?

Chris: Something's up.

Henry: Every girl in the school seems attracted to us.

Prudence (frowns): That's weird. It was only supposed to attract guys to me.

Chris (groans): You cast a spell?

Prudence (indignantly): Yeah, what's the big deal?

Henry (sighing): One, its personal gain. Two, you can't force love. You should really know that considering who your dad is.

Prudence: It's not love though. It's just to make Justin jealous and then I'll reverse it.

Chris (angrily): If there are any bad side effects to this, we're coming straight to you.

Prudence (laughs): Don't worry; nothing can go wrong with this spell. And besides, you two should enjoy it. You might actually land a girl.

Then she turns and walks away. Chris opens his mouth to say something, but the bell rings.

Chris (to Junior): I'll see you after school.

The separate and the scene fades.

Int. College Dorm room.

Wyatt is sitting on one of the two beds. His roommate enters.

Roommate (excited): Dude, what'd you do?

Wyatt (confused): What?

Roommate (grinning): You're the talk of the school.

Wyatt (Frustrated): Ryan, either talk sense or get out.

Ryan: Every girl is talking about you like you're some god. How'd it happen?

Wyatt (confused): I didn't know I'd done anything.

Ryan (clapping Wyatt on the back): Whatever you did must have been amazing. It's like they're under a spell.

Wyatt (frowning): Interesting choice of words.

He gets up and moves to the door.

Wyatt: Hey, I'm gonna run home real quick.

Ryan: Okay. See ya.

The door closes.

End Act 1.

Int. Manor – Hall.

Chris orbs in.

Piper walks by.

Piper: Oh good, you're home. Your brother is waiting for you.

Chris (confused): Why?

Piper (walking into the living room): Something about a spell gone wrong.

Wyatt (from upstairs): Chris, can you come to the attic for a minute?

Chris orbs out and the camera zooms to Piper.

Piper (giggling): Prudence is going to get an earful from those two.

She walks into the hall and picks up the phone. After dialing a number, she puts it to her ear.

Piper (in hushed tones): Phoebe? It's Piper.

Phoebe (voice on phone): Hey, is it working?

Piper: Oh yeah. Apparently Wyatt felt some of the side effects. Prudence really needs to word her spells better.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I'll be out of the way. Paige will be listening just in case things get out of hand.

Piper: Alright. I'll see you later.

She hangs up the phone.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Chris orbs in.

Chris: What's up?

Wyatt (angrily): Who cast the love spell?

Chris (promptly): Prudence.

Wyatt: What for?

Chris: To make her ex-boyfriend jealous.

Wyatt: Well this sucks for me because every class I've been to, I've had girls staring at me, and by the end of school even the guys were starting to look.

Chris bursts out laughing.

Wyatt (angrily): Wait until tomorrow when it happens to you.

This sobered Chris up.

Chris: We should talk to Prudence about this.

The doorbell rings downstairs.

Piper (from downstairs): Chris, Wyatt, we have people here for you.

They groan and make their way downstairs and see 20 people in the living room.

Piper (to them both): You might want to find Prudence.

Chris (shocked): You knew?

Piper: Of course I knew. I know everything.

Chris: Prove it.

Piper: I know that you made a B- on your last history exam and that you have a secret crush on Justin's new girlfriend.

Wyatt: Okay, okay, can you cover for us?

Piper: No problem.

They orb out, and Piper walks into the living room.

Piper (to the crowd): Unfortunately, the boys can't be here today.

The crowd groans, and a few people start to cry.

Piper: They do however accept flowers, candy, and singing telegrams.

This seemed to brighten the mood, and Piper eventually managed to herd the admirers out .

Exit Manor.

Int. Prudence's room.

Prudence is lying on her bed, typing on her computer when Chris and Wyatt orb in.

Wyatt: Prudence, we need to talk.

Prudence (holding up a finger): One minute, Justin's about to get back together with me.

Chris; Prude, we don't care about your love life. Last I checked you didn't have boys knocking on your door every five minutes.

Prudence (still typing): Check the living room before you say anything else.

Wyatt and Chris walk out of the room, but come back a minute later.

Wyatt: So maybe you do have guys knocking on your door every five minutes.

Chris: Don't you think this is getting a little out of hand?

Prudence (calmly): Chris, Wyatt, relax. After tomorrow, I'll reverse the spell.

Wyatt (angrily): You better.

Chris: If it's not gone by tomorrow night, then you are in some serious trouble.

The two orb out, and Prudence types something else, and then sets her computer down, and exits the room.

The demoness appears in the room.

Demoness: Tomorrow night, huh? I'm certain I can consume them with lust by tomorrow night.

She laughs and then disappears in her red light.

End of Act 2.

Show manor at night.

Int. Manor – Living Room.

Chris and Wyatt are typing on their laptops when the doorbell rings.

They look at each other.

Chris: I'm not getting it.

Wyatt: Neither am I.

The doorbell rings again.

Chris: Let's just ignore it.

Then they hear the smash of breaking glass. Chris and Wyatt jump up and run into the hall to see several guys and girls entering the manor.

Holly (angrily): There you two are.

Guy 1: We've been hoping to see you two, but you keep avoiding us.

Girl 1: Now, you know that we love you two, don't you?

Chris and Wyatt gulp and start moving backward.

Guy 2: Ordinarilly we wouldn't do this…

Girl 2: But we decided it'd be okay to share.

Girl 3 (seductively): Get ready you two.

Chris and Wyatt run upstairs and barricade themselves in the attic. Soon the banging begins.

Chris (panting): This has to stop.

Wyatt (looks at him and nods): Agreed.

Exit Manor.

Int. Phoebe's house – living room.

The lights are out and it is thundering and lightning outside. Prudence is running around all of the flowers that are on the ground. A muscle jock is chasing her. She runs to her room and closes the door, but before she has a chance to lock it, it bursts open.

Boy: Prudence, why are you running from me?

Prudence (backing up): Because I have a boyfriend and it's not you!

Boy (angrily): Who is he? I'll kill him to keep him away from you.

Prudence (scared): No! Don't hurt him Tucker.

Tucker (advancing): If I can't have you, then I won't let any other guy have you.

He grabs her and tosses her on the bed. Prudence screams, and as Tucker jumps, she raises her hand, and he goes flying back into the wall.

She runs out of the room, and into the hall.

When she reaches the living room, she sees that the front door is open and that Justin is looking around inside.

Justin (shocked): Prue, what's going on?

Prudence (panting): Tucker's here. He just attacked me.

Justin (eyes wide): What!?

Tucker stumbles into the room. He's holding a knife, and he has a crazed smile on his face.

Justin puts himself in front of Prudence.

Justin (fiercely): Stay away from her Tucker.

Tucker: So you're her boyfriend. I'll kill you.

Justin (a little scared): Whoa, let's just talk about this for a second.

Tucker yells and rushes at Justin, who pushes Prudence away. Tucker pushes Justin to the ground and begins punching him repeatedly.

Prudence (crying now): Tucker get off of him!

Tucker (crazed): I'll get off him when he's dead.

Tucker raises the knife and just before h strikes, the knife flies out of his hand and into Prudence's.

Prudence (to Tucker): Get away from my boyfriend.

She throws her arm out and Tucker flies off of Justin and lands on a table, breaking it.

Prudence (angrily): Get out of my house.

She moves her outstretched hand and Tucker goes flying into the big screen T.V.

Prudence: And stay away from me!

She thrust her hand towards the doorway, and Tucker goes flying out the open door, and lands on top of his car, causing serious damage. The door closes after him.

Prudence (running up to a battered, bruised, and beaten Justin): Justin! Oh my god, are you okay?

Justin (couching up some blood): I'm okay, though I have been better.

Prudence (crying): I'm so, so sorry.

Justin (Trying unsuccessfully to sit up): It's not your fault.

Prudence: Yes it is. I cast a stupid spell to make you jealous and to get revenge for you dumping me for Holly.

Justin (grimacing): It's still not your fault, really. I deserved it.

Then the demoness appears in her red light.

Demoness (angrily): How dare you overcome my spell of Lust. I, Temptress, have never been denied my pleasure before.

Prudence (standing up): You did this?

Temptress: Yes, and you will all be killed by the Lust of others.

Prudence: Oh, I don't think so.

She then begans to chant a spell.

Prudence: You infected my spell with lust

Which I have overcome

Now your failure will turn you to dust.

The temptress screams as she dissolves into a pile of dust.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Chris and Wyatt are holding furniture against the door to keep their obsessors out. All of a sudden, the banging stops.

The two slump to the floor.

Chris (to Wyatt): I guess the spell's broken.

Wyatt (to Chris): I hope everything goes back to normal now.

They laugh.

Exit Manor - Attic

Int. Paige's house – outside Junior's bedroom.

The door flies open and an angry girl stalks out of the room.

Junior appears in the doorway, looking upset and disheveled.

Junior: What happened?

Girl: I can't believe I ever cam here.

She slaps him across his face, and then runs out of the house.

Junior (Stunned): Ow!

End Act 3

Int. Phoebe's house – living room.

Candles are on various tables because the power is still out. Prudence is sitting on the couch with Justin's head in her lap. She's holding a bag of ice to his head.

Justin: So your whole family is magical?

Prudence (smiling): Everyone except my two uncles, and one of them used to be magical.

He laughs and then grimaces in pain.

Prudence (noticing this): Are you sure you don't want me to have someone heal you?

Justin: Well, if it's not too much trouble…

Prudence: Trust me, it's not.

She looks towards the ceiling.

Prudence: Junior!

Junior appears in a flurry of orbs.

Junior: What? I'm very upset right now.

Prudence: Just heal Justin and go.

Junior sees Justin and looks from him to his cousin and back again.

Junior: He knows?

Prudence: I wouldn't have called you here if he didn't.

Junior walks forward and heals Justin. Then he orbs out.

Justin (smiles): I'm dating an angel.

Prudence (laughs): No, but some of my cousins are angels.

They laugh, and then start to kiss. Phoebe opens the front door, and the power comes back on in the house.

Phoebe (walking hurriedly past): Nothing above PG-13.

Prudence (with a look of horror on her face): Mom!

Phoebe (smiling): What? Would you prefer me to tell you not at all?

Justin and Prudence look at each other for a moment and then turn back to Phoebe.

Prudence: Fine, nothing above PG-13.

Phoebe: Good, Aunt Paige will be by in about a half hour to drop off your sisters, so get busy. I'll be in my room.

She walks off, leaving Prudence and Justin alone.

Justin (grinning): Now where were we?

Prudence (smiling shyly): I think I know.

They kiss, and the show ends playing the song This Kiss by Faith Hill.

Guest Stars:

Angelina Jolie as Temptress

Jesse McCartney as Justin

Britney Snow as Holly.


	7. Episode 1x07: Call Me When You're Dead

Episode 1x07: Call Me When You're Dead Again.

Phoebe (Voice over): Previously on charmed, William kidnaps our husbands and holds them hostage. In order to save them, Grams gives us a spell that is supposed to give us the power to defeat William. We call Billy up and ask her to come and help us, however, the spell has an unexpected side effect. Now as young as we were after the Ultimate Battle, we are going to start planning on how best to take William down. We also met a person from our distant past – Andy Trudeau, the first mortal who found out about our powers.

Show front of manor

Int. Manor – Sun Room. (Daylight).

Piper is scrying for Leo.

Piper (frustrated): Come on, work damn it!

Upstairs, screams emerge.

Piper (without looking up, yells): Chris, Wyatt, can you keep that Demon's screams down?

Chris (yells from upstairs): Do you want to try?

Piper (calling out): No, I'm good. Get anything out of the last one?

Wyatt orbs in.

Wyatt: We got a few things out of him.

Piper puts the scrying crystal down and looks at Wyatt.

Piper (curiously): What'd we get?

Wyatt (grimly): The underworld has been organized, and Cole is moving above ground.

Piper (angrily): That bastard!

Suddenly, the crystal lifts and moves to a spot on the map.

Piper (staring at the crystal): Welcome back Cole. Enjoy your time above ground while you still have it.

Show intro.

Show skyline of San Francisco.

Music: To the Moon and Back by Savage Garden.

Int. Apartment Building – Apartment.

Scene: Billy is surrounded by boxes, and movers are bringing in furniture.

Billy (to mover): Can you put that in the master bathroom?

The mover nods and carries the box off.

Paige walks in.

Paige (to Billy): Nice place. We just need to do something with those boxes in the way of that perfect view.

They laugh.

Mover (to Billy): That's it Miss Jenkins. Can you sign here?

Billy hurriedly signs the papers that the mover gives her, and the movers leave.

Paige: Now you can unpack.

Billy (smiles): It shouldn't take long.

She turns to the box next to her, and it magically opens. The contents of the box come flying out and land on the kitchen counter.

Paige (Smiling): Now you know what we've told you about personal gain.

Billy (rolling her eyes): Trust me, I remember. I guess I'll get unpacking.

Paige: Want some help?

Billy: I'd love some help.

Scene Fades.

Int. Phoebe's house – Living room.

Prudence is working on homework. Patty is typing on a computer, and penny is watching a movie on TV.

Phoebe enters.

Prudence: Any luck?

Phoebe: Some. William has moved your dad and the uncles to a safer location, and Cole is now above ground.

Prudence (grimacing): I hate that creep.

Phoebe: You and me both kiddo.

Patty: So are we going to try to find out what he knows?

Phoebe: No; Prudence and I are going to find out what he knows.

Patty (looks upset): Mom! You let Prudence help and she's only two years older than me. If I'm supposed to help form the next generation of Charmed witches, why can't I have a little experience?

Prudence (matter-of-factly): That's because I'm older and can use my power on him.

Phoebe (frustrated): Girls, stop. Now Patty, you aren't coming unless we absolutely need to use a second Power of Three.

Patty (muttering): Not likely.

Phoebe: My point exactly. Stay here and watch your sister. Prudence lets go.

Prudence and Phoebe exit.

Patty (waiting until they're gone): Finally.

Penny (to Patty): Can we say the spell now?

Patty (smiling): Yep, now come over here and take my hands.

Penny gets up and walks over to her sister. She takes her hands and Patty begins to chant.

Patty (eyes closed): Drawing on the power of three

Bring my father here to me

Penny joins in.

Both: Drawing on the power of three,

Bring my father back to me.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Dark room.

Three cages containing Leo, Coop, and Henry are sitting in a dark room. Coop is sitting on the floor of his. Suddenly, he closes his eyes, and his mind travels outside the cage.

Exit. Dark Room.

Int. Phoebe's House – Living Room.

Coop appears in the room.

Coop (to the chanting girls): Patty, Penny!

They look up and see Coop. They both get up and run to Coop, however, they pass right through him.

Coop (apologetically): I think only my mind is here girls.

Patty: Well, it's better than nothing.

Penny: Daddy, where are you?

Coop: I don't know sweetie. All I know is that I'm alive and so are your Uncles.

Patty: Will he notice you're gone?

Coop: Probably. Listen closely, and tell your mom and the aunts this. Cole is holding us hostage. She should know where we are.

Patty (sad): Okay Dad.

Penny: We miss you.

Coop (smiling): I miss you too peanut.

Coops mind fades and travels back to his body.

Exit Phoebe's House – Living Room.

Int. Dark room.

Coop gasps as his mind returns. He opens his eyes, and sees that the light has been turned on. William is standing on front of him with a furious look on his face.

William (softly, angrily): Did you enjoy your little trip?

Coop (standing up): Actually yes, I did. I got to see my daughters.

William (sneering): Aw, how touching.

Coop: Yes, it was. [_Stops for a moment and thinks_ Do you feel love? Or any emotions at all aside from hatred and anger?

William (after a minute): No. Love is a myth where I grew up. I feel a certain amount of attachment towards a select few people, if only because I know that the two people who saved me really care about me.

Leo (curiously): Who saved you, and from what?

William (snaps his fingers and demons appear): Worry about who is going to save you three.

William exits, and he walks into Cole's office.

Cole (calmly): We have visitors. Should I send Prue after them?

William: No, let me handle my cousin. You can take Phoebe.

Cole (questioningly): How do you know that they are coming?

William: Even though I traditionally refuse to use the powers of my birth, I can't stop them sometimes.

Cole: Like which ones?

William: I use my fire starting ability, my levitation, and I occasionally have premonitions.

Cole: Phoebe's powers.

William: Unfortunately.

There is a knock on the door, and William shoots Cole a knowingly look before teleporting out of the room.

Cole (calmly): Come in.

The door opens and Phoebe is shown in by a secretary.

End of Act 1.

Int. Cole's office.

The door closes behind Phoebe, leaving her and Cole alone.

Cole (Pleasantly): Phoebe, what can I do for you?

Phoebe (angrily): I want my husband back.

Cole: Unfortunately, I don't know the whereabouts of your cupid. Is there anything else?

Phoebe: Don't lie to me Cole. My daughters spoke to him and he told them that you had all of our husbands.

Cole: I'm afraid I can't help you Phoebe, but speaking of your daughters, how are they? I've heard wonderful things about them. Supposedly they're supposed to be your replacements.

Phoebe: Don't even think of touching them Cole, or I will curse you into oblivion.

Cole: I really don't think that there's anything you can do to stop me.

Phoebe: Really? Try me.

Cole sits on his desk, looking at Phoebe with a slightly disconcerting smile.

Cole: I might take you up on that offer sometime. You know, I've been thinking, have you ever thought about what our children might have been like? With the ultimate union of good and evil, our child could have ruled the world.

Phoebe (coldly): I don't even want to think about the son I might have had.

Cole: I'm sure that you did though. I know that I did.

Phoebe: You're deranged.

Cole: And you're a bad parent and aunt. William was abandoned at an early age, or at least that's what he got from one of Paige's descendents. On top of that, you killed your unborn child, and here I thought you were against abortion.

Phoebe (emotionlessly): I had to Cole, he was controlling me, and I am, and always have been, good.

Cole (looks at her knowingly): Not in your past life.

Phoebe: I don't even want to go into that with you.

Cole looks down at his watch, and then back at Phoebe.

Cole: Well, would you look at the time. I need you to leave, Phoebe, because I have a very important board meeting to hold.

Exit Office.

Int. Hallway.

Prudence is wandering around, looking for anyone she recognizes, or any good hiding spots. She looks inside one room, and sees no one. She moves forwards some more, and peers into another room. She sees William opening a Vending Machine, revealing a hallway. He walks into the hallway and closes the vending machine door almost all the way behind him.

Prudence (to herself): Perfect.

She creeps forward and follows William in.

William Smiles, knowing that Prudence has followed him. He turns around and launches a fireball at her, but Prudence disappears. She reappears a few seconds later.

Prudence (smiling): Astral Projection. Neat trick isn't it.

William (smirks): Have you learned how to use your powers when you astral project?

Prudence's smile falters.

William: I thought not.

Prudence (serious): Why are you doing this?

William: If you grew up the way I did, you wouldn't blame me.

He conjures a fireball, and tosses it at Prudence's astral form, which disappears.

Exit Passageway.

Int. Phoebe's car.

Phoebe is sitting in the driver's seat.

Prudence (gasps): I hate him.

Phoebe: William?

Prudence jumps, and looks at her mother.

Prudence: Oh god, you scared me.

Phoebe: So, you had a run-in with William?

Prudence: Who else?

Phoebe: At least we have a clue as to where your father's at.

Prudence: I think I know how to get there too.

Phoebe begins driving, noting a black car that follows her.

Phoebe: Good, tell me on the way home.

Show sunset time lapse.

Int. Manor – Sun room.

Corey and Charlie are running around. Piper is watching, vaguely amused.

Chris walks in.

Chris: So when do we leave?

Piper: Soon.

William appears in the room behind Chris.

William (snarling): Ready for round 3?

End Act 2.

Show front of Paige's house.

Int. Paige's house – living room.

Prue and Paige are having another telekinetic duel.

Paige (teeth gritted): Get out of my house!

Prue (tonelessly): Once you're dead.

Prue sends a sofa at Paige, who deflects it into a wall.

Junior orbs in and knives fly out of the kitchen towards Prue, who redirects them at Junior, who orbs out of the way.

Paige: Why won't you just leave?

Prue (emotionless): I can't let you hurt William anymore.

Prue lifts her hand to her mouth, as if to blow a kiss. She blows, and a burst of ice comes flying towards Paige, who orbs out of the ay. She reappears behind Prue and grabs her. Then Paige orbs away with her.

Exit Paige's house.

Int. Phoebe's house – Living room.

Cole is firing energy balls at Phoebe and Prudence, who are hiding behind doorways in the hallway that leads to the living room. Every chance they get, one of them tries to beat Cole back.

Phoebe (angrily, to Cole): Why do you always have to come back?

Cole: To hurt you the way you hurt me.

Cole fires another energy ball, which Prudence redirects at Cole.

Prudence: You really need to get over this.

Cole (standing up): And you need to lose some of that perkiness.

Prudence astral projects behind Cole and hits him with a baseball bat that is resting on the ground. Then her astral projection disappears and the Prudence who si hiding behind a doorway in the hall wakes up.

Phoebe channels an energy ball and tosses it at Cole. Then she takes Prudence's hand an, channeling Cole's power, flames out.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Manor – living room.

Scene: Piper is blasting demons in the living room while Billy is battling some in the sun room. The camera briefly shows the upstairs where Chris and Wyatt are battling William.

Int. Manor – Kitchen.

Paige orbs in with Prue.

Prue (angrily): How dare you take me here.

Paige (confused): What are you talking about?

Prue rushes at Paige and pushes her through the kitchen doorway and into the dining room.

Piper sees Paige being attacked.

Piper (quickly): Demons that invade my home,

With away 'till you're nothing but bone.

The demons blow up and Piper runs over to the two women. She pulls Prue off and throws her to the floor.

Paige makes to attack Prue, but Piper holds he back, recognizing Prue.

Piper (whispers): Prue?

Prue looks up, about to attack, but then sees Piper.

Prue: Piper, who's that woman?

Paige (angrily): I'm her sister, who the hell are you?

Prue (venomously): You aren't her sister, unless you're Phoebe who's gotten plastic surgery, new powers, and a new name.

Paige (angrily to Piper): Tell her I'm your sister.

Piper is crying silently. Paige notices.

Paige: Piper, what's wrong? Who is she?

Piper (crying): It's Prue.

Paige glances at Prue, who's still on the floor, and the looks back at Piper.

Paige: Prue's dead. This is obviously an imposter.

Prue: I was dead.

Paige turns to her and glares.

Prue (standing up): Piper, who is she?

Piper (placing an arm around Paige): This is our baby half sister Prue.

Prue's eyes widened.

Prue: We don't have a baby half sister.

Paige (dubiously): So wait, you're Prue?

Prue (shakily): No, I'm leaving, and not coming back here until I get some answers.

She looks to the ceiling.

Prue (shouting): Andy!

Andy orbs in and notices Piper and Paige.

Andy (to Prue, nervously): You weren't supposed to talk to your sisters.

Prue (frantically): Just get me out of here.

They orb away, and Piper begins sobbing uncontrollably, comforted by Paige.

Billy runs in, but stops when she sees Piper.

Billy: What's wrong?

Paige (to Billy): Can you go upstairs and help out Chris and Wyatt?

Explosions can be heard from upstairs.

Billy: Sure.

She runs off, leaving Piper and Paige alone.

Int. Manor – Attic.

William teleports out just as Billy runs in.

Wyatt (panting): Oh good, he leaves and _then_ we get our reinforcements.

Billy: I'm sorry, I was battling demons downstairs.

Chris: What are you doing here?

Billy (Sarcastically): Oh no reason. I was just in the neighborhood and saw that the manor was under attack by demons, and I decided to help out. Oh, and apparently your mom's sobbing hysterically saying your dead aunts name over and over.

Chris and Wyatt stare dumbly at her.

Billy (noticing the looks): I think we figured out who Paige's demon is.

Chris (stunned): I thought she was dead.

Billy: So did I.

Phoebe shimmers in with Prudence.

Phoebe: What's going on here?

Billy (to Phoebe): We were attacked here, but there's something more serious than demon attacks going on.

Phoebe (worried): What? What's going on?

Billy: I think you should go downstairs and talk to Piper.

Phoebe runs out of the room and downstairs.

End Act 3.

Show front of manor at night.

Int. Manor – living room.

Scene: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting on the couch.

Phoebe (to Paige0: You shouldn't judge her for this.

Paige (harshly): And why not? She attacked me and my family. She wanted to kill me!

Piper (numbly): She didn't know who you were, and she was probably manipulated into doing this.

Phoebe: I just can't believe that she's alive.

Paige: Yeah, well after her little 'welcome to the family', she can go back to being dead for all I care.

Piper (wiping away tears): Once I told her who you were, she seemed to not want to fight anymore.

Paige (bitterly): Yeah, well, good riddance.

Phoebe: Where did she go anyways?

Piper: She said something about finding answers.

Exit Manor.

Int. Cole's office.

William walks out of the hallway leading to the prison area, and closes the door, which is disguised as a bookcase. He then sees Andy and Prue waiting for him.

William (eyebrows raised): Yes?

Prue (coldly): Read my mind William and tell me why I'm angry.

William: I already know what happened.

Prue: Why didn't you tell me who Paige is?

William: Because blood relations didn't stop them from leaving me in the underworld.

Andy: I get the feeling that there's more to the story than that.

William (angrily): You know what? You can think that all you want, but you were sent to help me do this, not tell me that it's wrong. I did what I needed to do in order to try and take them down.

Prue: Well what you did turned me against by baby sister, whom I've never met before now, and I've probably ruined any chances of having a relationship with.

Andy: We aren't going to stop you, but I don't think we can help you with this.

Andy orbs them out, and Cole walks in.

Cole: Family feud?

William (sarcastically): No, not at all.

Cole: So do we get to add Andy to the endangered species list?

William (to Cole): No, he helped me earlier in my life. I'm not going to kill him.

Cole: Need to torture your dad and uncles?

William: I just got done with that. How's the renovating going?

Cole: Just fine. Phoebe won't be returning home anytime soon.

William: Good. I need to make sure that they don't find out what I'm planning to do, and that will provide them with an adequate distraction.

Cole: Sacrificing all male Halliwells to the demons of the underworld?

William (with a dark expression): Exactly.

Cole: Should we take Prue out of the picture for a while?

William: No. We have 8 days left. I'm sure we can keep the location a secret.

Cole: I'll place more protective measures on the room.

William: You do that.

Cole leaves, and William sits down, looking upset and almost vulnerable.

William (to himself): They did this to me, so they'll pay for it.

End of episode.


	8. Episode 1x08: Conversations with my 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sobs... It's really quite sad.**

**Authors notes: Thanks to those who have commented so far. I will try to put up a tracklist of all of the songs reasonably soon. In reguards to Charmedfan101's comments, I know that at the end of Forever Charmed, Piper was supposed to have a daughter, but as with all things in the Charmed Universe, things aren't set in stone. Piper was supposed to have Melinda first, instead of Wyatt, but Wyatt still happened. Instead, I gave Melinda a place as one of Paige's daughters.**

**The website for this story has a few more features and some pictures too. I've posted the link in one of the earlier chapters.**

Conversations With My 17 Year Old Self

Show front of the Manor.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Piper is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Suddenly, the book starts flipping on its own. It comes to rest on the page titled: To Call a Person from the Future.

Piper: Hm… that might just work.

She looks at the celing.

Piper: Paige, I found something. Bring Phoebe.

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

Phoebe: What'd you find?

Paige walks up to the book.

Paige: A spell to call a person from the future.

Piper: It's the best shot we have.

Phoebe: Then let's do it.

Paige (cautiously): Wait, what if he's evil in the future? Should we really risk that?

Piper: I don't think we have a choice. We need to find Leo, Coop, and Henry. This may be our only way.

Paige (sighs): Alright, what do we need.

Piper (looks down at the book): Let's see. We'll need a triquettra on the floor, three candles, and an object of the one we wish to call.

Phoebe: Do we have an object?

Piper: Yep, we'll use one of his baby things.

Paige: Let's get busy.

Phoebe begins drawing a triquettra on the ground, and Piper looks through some boxes and pulls out some of William's baby things. Paige gets three candles, and then copies the spell down on separate sheets of paper. Soon, everything is ready.

All (Chant): Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within our minds

Person from another time

Come to us, stand by our side.

The triquettra glows, and a person appears in the triquettra.

Future William (frowns): Mom? Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe? What am I doing here?

Phoebe: We need your help.

Paige (grinning): Hey, you haven't tried to kill us yet.

Future William (laughs): Well, I know what time period I'm in.

Piper says nothing. Instead, she walks up to William and hugs him.

Show intro.

Show San Francisco skyline.

Music: Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self by Pink

Show front of manor.

Int. Attic.

Future William: So, what do you need to know?

Phoebe (Smiling): When do you become this nice? I like this side of you.

Paige (seriously): More importantly, where are your father and uncles?

Future William: Why don't we go downstairs to talk about all of this?

They walk towards the door.

Show downstairs.

They all sit in the living room.

Future William: Alright, to answer Aunt Phoebe's question, I eventually come around, and stop hating you guys.

Paige (glaring): What about my question?

William (uncomfortably): Um… I really can't tell you. There's an event in the near future that will reveal it to you.

Piper: What event?

William: I can't tell you. Future consequences.

The girls let out long groans.

Paige (frustrated): It's Chris all over again.

Phoebe: I know, it happens every time we get one of her children from the future.

Paige: Except for Wyatt.

Piper: Don't remind me. Now, since you can't tell us that, can you tell us what you're planning?

Future William weighs this in his mind.

Future William: I can't tell you what exactly, but I can tell you this: I highly recommend that you find Dad, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry before the 25th.

Phoebe: Christmas day.

Piper: The day you were kidnapped.

Future William: But I didn't think that I was kidnapped at the time.

Phoebe (realizing what he means): Oh god. He's going to do the same thing to them.

Paige: He wouldn't dare.

Future William: In this time period, I would.

Piper: Well where are you keeping them?

Future William (guiltily): I can't tell you that.

All: Future consequences

The girls seem to be extremely irritated.

Future William: If it helps, you do figure it out in time.

Paige (rolls her eyes): Thanks for the tip.

The doorbell rings.

Future William: I'll get that.

Future William gets up and exits the room.

Piper (frowning): Who could that be?

Camera zooms to Future William.

Future William opens the door revealing Prue and Andy.

Future William: Hey, Uncle Andy, Aunt Prue.

Prue (confused): Will?

Future William: Your sisters brought me here from the future. Come on in.

He leads the way to the living room where Prue and Andy see Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

End of Act 1.

Int. School – Classroom.

Justin walks up to Junior and taps him on the arm. Junior turns around.

Justin (awkwardly): Uh, hey. Is Prue here?

Junior (shakes his head): No, she's gonna be out for a while.

Justin (concerned): What's wrong?

Junior: They're having some problems with a thing.

Justin (understanding): Ah, okay. Does she have her cell phone?

Junior: She has nothing; her house has kind of been possessed.

Justin (upset): Oh, well, tell her I said hey.

They walk off in opposite directions and the scene fades.

Int. Billy's apartment.

Music: What Hurts The Most by Cascada.

Scene opens showing sleeping bags piled against the wall. A stereo is playing. Camera then pans to show Billy, Prudence, Patty, and Penny all unpacking boxes.

Billy: Thank you guys for helping me unpack all of this stuff.

Prudence: Oh, it's no problem.

Patty: We're happy to help.

Penny: Yeah, so when's mom coming home?

Billy (looking through a box): Later tonight sweetie. She has to help your aunts with something.

Prudence (pulling a stack of picture frames out of a box): And then she's going to work.

Patty (folding up paper from a box): Why? We have plenty of money.

Billy: Well, she thinks that it would be good to have an extra source of money around; and it helps her keep her mind off of the slime ball in her house.

Prudence (grimaces): Ugh, I can only imagine what he's doing.

Billy (frowning): _I'd_ rather not.

Prudence (looking at the pictures): Billy, who are all these people in these pictures?

Billy walks over to her and looks at the photos.

Billy (looking at the top picture): That's me, my mom, my dad, and my sister when I was three.

They flip to the next picture, revealing a young Billy in a graduation robe.

Billy (smiling): That's me graduating high school.

They go to the next picture, which shows Billy at Paige and Henry's wedding.

Billy (laughs): The only Halliwell wedding I ever attended.

Prudence points to a woman with brown hair.

Prudence: Who's that?

Billy (makes a face): That was my sister Christy.

Prudence: Oh, I remember my mom saying something about her once.

Billy: Yeah, that battle wasn't pretty.

Prudence: I bet. Isn't this kind of what happened to Aunt Paige?

Billy: Apparently. I wonder what they're up to now?

Exit Billy's place.

Int. Manor – Living room.

Scene opens where it left off.

Paige (stands up, angrily): You!

Prue (upset): I come in peace, relax.

Piper and Phoebe jump up and run to Prue and hug her.

Prue (smiling): It's nice to see you both.

Paige orbs out.

Piper (turns around): Paige, get back ere!

Prue: No, Piper, it's okay. She has every right to be mad at me.

Phoebe: She'll get over it. Now sit down, we need to talk and catch up.

Prue laughs and she and Andy sit down.

Piper (to Andy): So, Andy, you're a whitelighter now. Is that how you found Prue?

Prue: Well, I was supposed to help him with an innocent that we were both supposed to save.

Andy: William.

Prue: Which brings us to why we're here.

Piper and Phoebe get serious.

Prue (to Piper): Piper, we need to know what actually happened to him.

Andy: When we found him in the underworld, he'd been there for a month, and he had to resort to a rather extreme way of surviving.

Piper: Define extreme.

Prue: Can it be called cannibalism if he ate demons?

Phoebe (looking away): Ew, ew, ew. That's just nasty.

Future William (grumbling): Try actually doing it.

Piper (to Future William): I'm so, so sorry.

Future William (to Piper): It's okay mom.

Phoebe: Okay, so, long story short, he was kidnapped by demons and somehow got away from them.

Future William: That pretty much sums it up.

Prue: Okay, because Apollion Matthews was told otherwise.

Piper: Who?

Andy: Apollion Matthews is one of Page's great great grandchildren.

Prue: That woman hates the world.

Phoebe: Any reason why?

Future William: She didn't have any powers.

Phoebe: Oh.

Prue's cell phone rings. She looks at it for a second.

Prue (to Piper and Phoebe): Uh, it was nice seeing you two after all these years, but we have a meeting with a realtor.

Piper: Oh! You guys are getting a house?

Phoebe: Is it anywhere near here?

Prue and Andy laugh.

Prue: You know that house next to Paige's that's for sale?

Phoebe gasps and puts her hands over her mouth.

Piper (with a grin): You wouldn't.

Prue: Well, I want to get to know my youngest sister, and if she's determined to avoid me, I figured that I could make it so that she had to talk to me sooner or later.

Prue and Andy get up, and Phoebe and Piper hug her.

Phoebe: Come back soon.

Prue: Don't worry, I will.

Scene Fades

End Act 2

Show Front of Cole's Office.

Int. Cole's office.

Cole, Barbas, and William are sitting around a table with a few other demons. A sphere is sitting on the table showing the inside of the manor. William is glaring at the sphere.

William (angrily): Enough.

The sphere shows a murky white fog now.

Cole: Your mother and her sisters have summoned the future you. Any reason why he hasn't killed them yet?

William: Because I have to do it. I don't think he's helping them though, which proves he's on our side.

Barbas: ignoring that little matter, what should we do about the witch who has taken in the next charmed ones?

William: What we've done with the other; we send her greatest foe at her.

Gangster Demo: Who might that be?

All heads look to Barbas.

Barbas (noticing this0: I will find out, don't worry about that. What you should worry about is Prue. She has resumed contact with her sisters, and could easily create a power of four.

William: Possible, but doubtful. Paige hater her, and this wedge will drive her away from her sisters, separating them.

Cole: This is true; perhaps we can use this to our advantage.

William: I plan on it.

He gets up and starts walking to the bookcase which opens.

William: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some prisoners to torture.

Exit Cole's office.

Show front of manor.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Piper and Phoebe are flipping through the Book of Shadows while Future William Paces.

Phoebe (to William): Is there any other way you can think of to get you back to the future?

Future William (still paces): No, I think that I need to do something first.

Then he stops and turns to Piper and Phoebe.

Future William: Are Chris and Wyatt nearby?

Phoebe: Only a call away, why?

Future William: I'll need to borrow one of them for a minute.

Piper (confused): Okay, but why?

Future William (to Piper): Trust me on this one.

Piper (looks to the ceiling): Wyatt! Can you come here for a minute?

Wyatt orbs in.

Wyatt (flustered): What's wrong?

Piper: Nothing, we just needed to borrow you for a minute.

Future William orbs out, leaving Piper and Phoebe to explain.

Exit Manor.

Int. Passageway.

William is walking through the passageway.

Future William orbs in surprising William.

William (surprised): What are you doing here?

Future William (Slightly sad): We need to talk.

William (eyes narrowed): About what?

Future William: About you, and who you become.

William (suspiciously): Why?

Future William: Because you need to know some things about yourself before you do this.

William begins to walk forward, past his future counterpart.

William: I don't need a psychiatrist to examine me.

Future William (stopping his younger self): No, but you need someone who has been through what you have.

William (stops and looks at his older self): Okay, talk.

Future William: Listen, you're angry; I know that and I can't change it. You should be angry, but at different people.

William (in a shaky voice): Who should I be made at?

Future William (sighs): I can't tell you that. However, I can tell you this: When the time comes, try to let love in. You are loved by them, and you just need to embrace it. I remember what I was like at your age: pissed off at the world, and scared to let people in. Actually, I was scared, period.

William: I know. I'm every think that you were feeling.

Future William: I know that, and I see the bullheaded sided of me that everyone sees. Just try to let people in. You might be surprised of what happens.

Future William starts to glow.

Future William: I need to say goodbye to some people, but until we meet again, good luck.

Future William teleports out, leaving William looking confused and upset. William walks to the door and peers in, seeing his father and uncles sitting on the floors of their cages, looking beaten and hungry. Then William teleports away.

End Act 3.

Show front of P3

Int. P3 – lounge area.

Music: Tired of Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting in some of the chairs. Paige looks intensely unhappy.

Piper (to Paige): Just try to trust her. She didn't know who you were.

Paige: It doesn't change anything Piper. My fear has been that I'll never be as good as Prue, and now I know that I'm not. I could never beat her, or if I did, I had help.

Phoebe (to Paige): Honey, no one said you had to be the best, only that you have to be your best. Besides, it's not a competition for you to be better than her.

Paige: But I feel like it is though. Now that she's back, I could be replaced by her.

Piper (to Paige): Paige, that will never happen. You are the one that has completed the Power of Three for over 20 years; something that Prue never did.

Paige (smiles a little): Thanks you two. So did William give us any useful information?

Phoebe (taking a drink first): None but he did talk to the present version of himself and he said goodbye before he left.

Piper (sighs): I just wonder how long it will be before he becomes what his future self was.

Paige: Not long I hope.

Phoebe: You and me both.

Piper: I'll third that.

They laugh.

Camera pans over to the entrance, showing Prue and Andy entering. Then it show Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Piper: Prue's here.

Paige (gets up): I'll leave then.

She walks off as Prue and Andy approach.

Prue (smiles): Hey.

Piper (to Prue and Andy): Hey you two. Glad you could make it.

Prue (laughs): I wouldn't miss it.

Andy: Especially since it's a great break from shopping for furniture.

Piper and Phoebe exchange a confused look.

Piper: Prue, Andy, how did you get all of the money to do this anyways.

Andy looks down and Prue blushes.

Phoebe (sternly): Prue, you didn't cast a spell did you?

Prue: No, of course not.

Andy: We used to buy lotto tickets, and…

Prue: One day, William changed the numbers I wrote down, and…

Andy: Well, we would the jackpot.

Piper: Hm, since he did it for you two without your knowledge, you obviously don't have any personally gain problems to worry about.

Phoebe: I wish someone would've done something like that for me.

Piper (to Phoebe): Why? You have more money than you know what to do with!

Prue: Well, we're insanely grateful.

Andy: Yes, and he's set everything up so that Prue and I can get jobs whenever we want.

Prue: We think it's his way of apologizing for messing things up between me and Paige.

Piper (incredulously): Sounds like a good apology to me.

Prue: Well, let's see how well I can do in apologizing to Paige.

Piper and Phoebe hug her.

Phoebe: You're a good person Prue. You'll figure it out.

Prue: I hope so.

Camera lifts.

Show time lapse from night to morning.

Paige is in a bathrobe, sweatpants, slippers, and a shirt when she opens the door. She shuffles out and down the sidewalk to pick up her newspaper.

The door to the house next to Paige's opens and Prue walks out to grab her newspaper as well.

Paige stares blankly as her oldest sister walks to the front of the sidewalk. When Prue smiles at her, Paige storms back to her house, and slams the door so hard that a few glass panes fall out.

Paige (from inside the house): Damn it!

Prue smiles and giggles a bit as she watches Paige.

Prue (to herself): I think I'll enjoy living here.

She walks towards the house where Andy is standing in the doorway. She kisses him and smiles.

Prue: I just saw our next door neighbor.

Andy laughs.

Andy: I bet that went well.

He walks back into the house and Prue walks in the doorway. She turns around and looks out on the snow covered lawn. With a thoughtful grin, she waves her hand and the door to her new house closes.


	9. Episode 1x09: Till Handuffs Do Us Part

Episode 1x09: Till Handcuffs Do Us Part

Show Front of Manor

Int. Manor – Attic

Wyatt, Andy, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are standing around a table.

Andy: And they should be done now.

Piper: Phew, I thought we'd never finish.

Paige (complaining): Yeah well at least you don't have to go back to work.

Phoebe: This is true. I love being able to not have to work.

Piper and Paige glare at her.

Piper (snaps): Don't rub it in.

Wyatt (to Andy): So you'll be able to get one end on William?

Andy: Yes, but I recommend getting your end on Chris first.

Andy holds up a pair of shining platinum handcuffs.

Andy: The way these are designed, he won't be able to get them off through any magical or physical means. He has to learn his lesson first.

Piper: Well that's usually how these things work.

Wyatt (looking at Piper): So have you told Chris yet?

Piper (looks away and pretends not to have heard): So how long until William will be here?

Phoebe (to Piper): Piper, why haven't you told him.

Piper (irritated): Because William has this way of guessing things that people are going to do, and I thought that if Chris didn't know that he wouldn't know what we are about to do to them.

Paige (to Andy): So we designed these so that William won't be able to hurt Chris, right?

Andy: Well, the spell states that what happens to one will happen to the other, so either nothing happens to Chris, or Chris will get hurt, but so will William, meaning that he wont be quick to try and kill Chris anytime soon.

Piper (looking at the other occupants of the room): And we're sure that there's no personal gain attached to this at all?

Phoebe: I checked and double checked; there's none.

They hear orbs from behind them, and Chris orbs in.

Chris (to everyone): Uh, hey. What's with the family meeting?

Piper: Well, we were just discussing William. Apparently he's going to attack later today.

Chris (rolling his eyes): What plan does he have now?

Phoebe (taking a deep breath): Probably a well thought out plan that will fail only due to sheer luck on our parts and possibly a little background information from Andy.

Chris (to Andy): So you're helping us now?

Andy (clearing his throat): I'm helping you all I can. William has… certain restrictions on me, so I can't help all the time, and there are certain things that I can't reveal or say.

Paige (irritated): Like William's whereabouts and those of our husbands.

Chris: So what's the plan?

Wyatt: You just need to fight William while we take on the hoard of demons that he's going to have with him.

Chris (awkwardly): He's not going to have any witches with him, is he?

Phoebe: No, Prue isn't going to be attacking anyone. She's already handed in her resignation to William's army, and is currently holed up somewhere.

Paige (mutters): Good riddance.

Piper hits her on the arm and Paige gives her a glare.

Chris: So, why am I the one who's fighting William? Why not Wyatt, or you Mom?

Andy: Because he wont be expecting it, and with your Astral Projection, you'll be able to confuse him.

An explosion occurs downstairs.

Chris (sarcastically): Great, he's here.

Show Intro

Show San Francisco skyline

Music: Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas

Int. Manor – sun room.

Phoebe is beating up demons by using her kick boxing and empathy. Paige is telekinetically tossing athames at demons, vanquishing them.

Camera zooms out of room and into the living room.

Wyatt and Piper are vanquishing demons using a combination of her molecular combustion and his electrokinesis.

Camera moves to the attic where Chris and William are fighting.

Chris is hidden somewhere, conjuring Astral Projections, keeping William busy while he waits for Wyatt to come help him.

William (throwing a fireball at an Astral Projection): I noticed that you were the one who had to fight me today. Why is that?

William tosses a fireball that would have hit an astral projection had it not faded.

William: Is it because they thought you could handle me? Or is it because you're the most expendable?

The Astral Projections fade, and Chris gets up from behind some boxes.

Chris (angrily): They'd never do that.

William (tries to electrocute Chris, but finds that it's only another astral projection): Really? They did it to me.

William puts his hands to his temples and concentrates, listening for Chris's thoughts, but before he has a chance to act on them, a lamp flies and hits him on the head.

Chris runs up to William and grabs hold of William's wrist before he can raise it to hurt him.

Wyatt orbs in, and telekinetically sends the handcuffs towards the two brothers, closing them around their wrists.

William (looks down at the handcuffs and then at Wyatt): What, are you trying to give me a plus sized charm bracelet or something?

Wyatt: No, we're trying to get you to join the family.

William (glaring icily at Wyatt): Fat chance.

Then he teleports out, and Chris disappears with him.

Downstairs…

The demons all disappear. Andy orbs in.

Andy: I take it Wyatt got the handcuffs on.

Piper (sighs): Yeah, I just hope those two don't kill each other before William learns his lesson.

Exit Manor – Attic

Int. Underworld Cavern

William and Chris appear in the underworld cavern. Chris falls to the floor panting and clutching his chest.

William (looking down): Damn, I thought you'd have been left behind. What's wrong with you anyways?

Chris (panting): I definitely prefer orbing.

William: Someone needs to toughen up.

Chris (Standing up slowly): We can't all we soldiers.

William: Considering you're in a never-ending fight against evil, you should be. But, you may not have the time.

William raises his hand and sends a stream of electricity at Chris, but stops when he is also electrocuted.

William (coughing up smoke): Well, they definitely knew what they were doing when they enchanted these.

Chris: Chris means that they want us to do this.

William then leads the way towards a door at the opposite end of the room.

Chris (as the walk): Do you have any clue as to how we can get these things off?

William: I'm working on it.

They enter the room, which has weapons hanging on the walls, and a large stone table in the middle of the room.

They walk over to the table, and place their cuffed hands on it.

William: Try using your telekinesis to open them or pull apart the links.

Chris places his hand over the cuffs, and screws up his eyes, concentrating.

Chris (after a minute): No change. What can you do?

William: Here, let's try this.

He positions his cuffed left hand over the chain, and then flicks his hands. A small explosion occurs and char marks are on the table below them, but there's no change in the state of the cuffs.

William: No change. Call your brother here.

Chris (suspiciously): Why?

William: Because I'd rather not get electrocuted again, or burnt, and I can use my empathy to use his force field to protect us.

Chris (understanding): Oh. It might be better if we go to the house to do this.

William (extending his hand over the cuffs): Why on earth would I go to the people who put these on us?

Chris (angrily): Well, do you have any other ideas?

William: One more.

He slams the cuffs on the table and, using his telekinesis, levitates a battle axe over the chain. Then it raises high in the air.

William: Don't move a muscle.

The axe slams down on the chair resting on the stone table. The blade sinks into the table, but does not dent the chain. As the axe lifts, there is an indent of the chain.

William (to Chris): We're teleporting again.

Before Chris can object, they teleport out of the room.

A Darklighter shimmers in.

Darklighter: So, the sons of the Charmed one are bound together. Interesting. I can use this situation to my advantage.

The Darklighter shimmers out.

Exit Underworld – Cavern

Int. Manor – Attic.

Chris and William appear in a burst of light.

William (to Chris, quietly): Call for him.

Chris: Wyatt, can we see you for a minute?

Wyatt orbs in, and William electrocutes him. Wyatt falls to the ground, unconscious.

William (grinning): Perfect.

Chris (to William): What now?

William (holds out his right hand): Welders masks!

Two welders' masks appear in his hand. Chris takes one, and the two awkwardly put them on.

Chris (placing his mask on): How can you tele-orb something? You aren't part whitelighter.

William: No, but you are, and I'm an empath, meaning I can channel your power.

William channels Wyatt's force field, and has it surround their arms, protecting them from the attacks on the chain.

Piper enters.

Piper (shocked): Oh my god, what happened to Wyatt?

William stops attempting to melt the cuffs. He raises his mask.

William (emotionlessly): We needed to borrow him.

Chris (raises his mask): Or more correctly, his powers.

Piper (upset): Well, did you have to knock him out?

Both: Yes.

Piper: Well, heal him and him get ready to go.

William (confused): Go? Go where?

Chris (groans): First you handcuff me to my murderous little brother. Now you're actually making me go to school?

Piper; Yes I am. You don't need to be held back because of too many absences again.

William (angrily): Screw absences, I'd rather not be seen in public with a hood ornament chained to my wrist.

Chris (indignantly, looking at William): Hey!

Piper: William, your brother is not a hood ornament. Now, both of you, get ready for school.

Chris begins to walk towards the door. William follows, kicking Wyatt on his way out, waking Wyatt up.

Scene fades.

End Act 1.

Int. Paige's house – kitchen.

Chris and William orb in. William is wearing a white American Eagle jacket, jeans, and skater shoes. Chris is dressed in similar, but slightly larger clothes

Chris: I guess it's lucky that I kept some of my old stuff.

William: I still don't see what was wrong with what I was wearing.

Chris (rolls his eyes): It was all black, and reeked of demons.

Paige walks in, and stops dead. A huge smile appears on her face.

William (venomously): Don't even think it.

Paige (laughing): Too late.

Chris (looks back and forth from one to the other): What's going on?

William: I can read minds. Your Aunt Paige has some amusing thoughts.

Paige: Technically I'm your aunt too.

William (coldly): I claim none of you.

Paige (knowingly): Uh huh. [_to Chris_ Junior will be down in a minute.

Junior orbs in.

Paige (To Junior): Good, your cousins are waiting.

Junior sees William and stares.

William (growls): What are you looking at?

Junior says nothing, but a smile plays on his lips.

Paige: Well you three need to get going. I have to take the kids to magic school.

William (to Paige): So, how do you like your new neighbors?

Paige scowls at him.

Paige: I haven't met them yet. Now, get to school.

Exit Paige's house.

Int. Billy's apartment.

Phoebe is laying on the couch, asleep.

Prudence, Patty, and Penny are sitting at the table with Billy, eating cereal.

Phoebe wakes up, and looks around.

Billy (Smiling): 'Bout time you woke up.

Phoebe (yawning): Morning.

She sees the girls eating.

Phoebe: Girls, what do you tell Auntie Billy for getting you cereal.

Prudence, Patty, and Penny: Thank you Aunt Billy.

Billy: No problem, and call me Billy. Technically I'm only 6 years older than Prudence.

Phoebe: On the outside only.

Billy laughs.

Prudence (after swallowing some cereal): So what are we doing today?

Phoebe: Well, since William is otherwise engaged, I thought we'd try calling your dad here again.

Prudence: Oh, so that's what you were doing at about 5 in the morning.

Phoebe: Yeah, and it worked like a charm.

Billy: What'd you do to him?

Phoebe: Handcuffed him to Chris.

Prudence bursts out laughing, and Patty and Penny giggle. Billy however, looks serious.

Billy: That's pretty dangerous. Aren't you afraid he'll try to kill Chris?

Phoebe: Don't worry about it. We cast a few choice spells on those cuffs so that they wont come off until William learns a lesson. Also, if William hurts Chris, he also hurts himself.

Billy (considering this): That might just work.

Phoebe: Yeah, I wonder how their day's going. Piper said she was making them go to school.

Prudence (eyes wide): That'd kill Chris's already non existent social life.

Phoebe: Well, as you say, its non existent, and I really don't think that anything worse could happen to them.

Exit Billy's Apartment.

Show street in front of Paige's house.

William, Chris, and Junior walk out of the house.

William: This isn't hell, but it's close to it.

Junior (slightly interested): Really, what is hell?

William: Well, basically, it's a pit of eternal torment where your body is eaten away by lava for eternity, and when it's gone, you only feel the pain that your body would feel, in addition to the pain you caused during your life.

Chris: So you'll be feeling a lot when you get there.

William: You will too.

They walk down the street. Once they pass the house next door to Paige's, they see Andy orb onto the front porch. Andy's eyes widen when he sees William glaring at him, and he orbs away.

William (muttering): Coward.

Show high school.

Students are all over the place, and cheerleaders can be seen practicing in their warm jumpsuits. The jocks are making wolf calls and whistling. The camera zooms to some geeks and nerds in the library, and then to the science club who is blowing up something. Then the camera zooms to the entrance to show Junior, Chris, and William.

William: I've already got a migraine.

Chris: Wait until the first class. Mr. Cohaine is plain evil.

Suddenly a jock roughly shoves Chris, William, and Junior aside.

Jock (in mock sincerity): Oops, sorry dweebs.

Chris: Cut the crap Tanner.

Tanner (noticing William): Oh look, there's another Halliwell freak here.

William: Actually, we got arrested because some idiot tried to frame us for stealing money. When they tried to let us go, they lost the key 'cause they're idiots. I'm not related to them at all.

Tanner: Well, seeing as you're so unfortunate, I'll leave _you _alone. Halliwell, Mitchell, I'll see you whenever this guy is gone.

Tanner walks off.

Junior (in awe): I can't believe he didn't pound us.

Chris (amazed): I can't believe he bought it.

William (incredulous): I can't believe he's that stupid.

They walk into the main office and Chris and William go up to the secretary.

Chris (to the secretary): Mrs. Price, we were wondering if we could be excused from school today for an emergency?

Mrs. Price raised her wrinkled face to Chris.

Mrs. Price (emotionlessly): Why on Earth should I do that for you?

William slams his handcuffed hand to the counter.

William: Does this count as an emergency?

Mrs. Price looks amazed at the sight of the two teenagers handcuffed together.

Chris: Unfortunately, this isn't a joke.

Mrs. Price looks down and begins typing.

Mrs. Price: Unfortunately for you two, it's too late to excuse you from your first class. It says you have Mr. Cohaine on here.

Chris: Yes, I do.

Mrs. Price: Well, I'll write… whatever your name is a pass, and then after the first period is over you're excused for the rest of the day. Do you want me to excuse the other one back there.

She nodded at Junior.

William: Sure, why not?

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a thick wad of bills.

William: I don't suppose it'd be too much trouble, now will it?

Mrs. Price snatched the bills and checked them to see if they were real. Then she began typing furiously.

Mrs. Price: After first, get your butts out of the school.

William (warmly): Thank you Mrs. Price.

As they exit the office, Junior turns to Chris and Wyatt.

Junior (nervously): If my mom sees that I was absent from school today, she'll flip.

William (irritated): Well, if it will shut you up, I know someone who can get a doctor's note for you.

Junior (disbelieving): Who?

William: You'll meet her after this nightmare is over.

The bell rings.

The three look at each other, and then walk off.

Int. School – Mr. Cohaine's room.

Chris and William enter as quickly as possible and walk up to the teacher.

William hands Mr. Cohaine the note explaining his presence to the bitter looking teacher.

Mr. Cohaine (looking up at William after reading the note): Of all of the students, you chose to shadow him?

William holds up his handcuffed hand.

William (angrily): It wasn't as though I had a choice.

Mr. Cohaine (dismissively): Get to the back of the classroom, and don't disrupt my class today.

They turn around and walk to the back of the classroom. The class slowly fills, and nobody seems to notice William who is sitting in a chair next to Chris. Time speeds up, and we see an occasional paper ball being hurled at Chris from the random jock seated in the corner.

After about an hour, the girl sitting next to William looks over at him. She has brown hair and tan skin. She looks to be the popular type.

Girl: You're new; I haven't seen you here before.

William regards her with mild interest.

William: I'm only here till this class is over. Then I get to leave.

Girl: Well then, maybe you should give me your number so that we can get in touch.

William: Sorry, I don't live here. I live in Europe, so the call will cost you an arm and a leg.

Girl (disappointed): Oh, that's too bad.

William (motioning to Chris): You can have his number though. He's available.

Chris looks at the girl, and then at William in horror.

Girl looks at Chris as though she's never seen him before.

Girl: How do you know him?

William: We're distantly related.

Girl gets out a pen and some paper.

Girl: Alright, what is it?

Chris opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out.

William notices this, and speaks for him.

William: 123-555-1111.

Girl: So, are you going to be there for a little while?

William: Possibly.

Girl: I'm Bianca, by the way.

William: I'm William. Nice to meet you Bianca.

The bell rings, and Bianca gets up.

Bianca: Bye.

She walks off, and as soon as most of the class is gone, Chris and William rush out to the hall and are almost immediately surrounded by guys in letter jackets.

Tanner (to William): So, word on the street is that you are a Halliwell.

William: And word on the street is that you're a dumb ass.

Tanner looks at the other jocks who all look stunned.

Tanner (to William, angrily): No one talks to me like that.

William: Well, maybe someone should. If you weren't so stupid, you might not wind up married to some blimp and bagging groceries in 10 years.

Tanner (furiously): I'm gonna kick your –

Before he can finish, William kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying back. The other jocks all run away. A group of cheerleaders is standing, watching the fight. Bianca is standing behind them. Tanner gets up, and looks angrily at William before walking up to them.

Tanner (to William): I don't know who you are, but watch it. I can make your life miserable.

Chris (nervously): Back off Tanner.

Tanner (turning to Chris): You think this is funny Halliwell? Well guess what, I'm going to kick your ass twice as much for your little cousin or whatever embarrassing me.

William: If you want to do that, you might want to meet up with me sometime. I'm sure that I can teach you a lesson in humility.

Tanner (pretending he's not scared): Whatever dork, I'm out of here.

Tanner turns around and walks off. William makes a slight gesture with his hand, and Tanner's pants fall around his knees. The cheerleaders and Bianca laugh.

William (loudly): All people get what's coming to them. Mess with Chris, and I promise you that what will come is going to be painful.

Tanner stands up, and tries to pull his pants back up. William gestures again, and the water fountain explodes, spraying water all over Tanner.

Chris and William walk off quickly, William delivering a punishing kick to Tanner's balls as he walks by. Before they turn off into the hall, Bianca waves at them. Soon they are at the front doors, where Junior is waiting.

Chris (irritated): Genius here decided to give Bianca my number, and get in a fight with Tanner.

Junior (amazed): Wait, _the _Bianca?

Chris: Is there any other?

Junior (Impressed): Dude, way to go. I've been trying to get her to take my number for years, but nothing's worked.

William: I don't suppose that it has anything to do with the fact that you're an idiot, now does it?

Chris (to William, angrily): Why'd you have to do that to Tanner? Now I'm going to be on top of his hit list.

William leads the way out the doors.

William: I don't think so. I saw that he was scared of me. Whenever I'm around, he gets his ass kicked, and bad things tend to happen to him so, he should leave you alone.

Chris (confused): Why are you doing that for me?

William: Because I want you to be at your all time high when Bianca chews you up and spits you back out.

Chris (realizing this): Oh.

Junior (to Chris): Well, at least you stand more of a chance with her than half of the male population at school now.

William: Trust me, I heard some of the thoughts of the jock population about her, and these guys have really dirty minds.

Chris: Welcome to our high school.

They turn the corner back down to Junior's street.

Junior (to William): So, why are you working with demons?

William: Simple, I need dumb muscle with a grudge against the charmed ones. I helped to resurrect the source of all evil, and I basically rule the place. Why not?

Chris: Um, because they're evil?

William: I can handle them if they try to turn on me. Besides, they wouldn't want anything happening to their precious source, now would they?

William turns into the walkway up to the house next to Paige's.

Junior: Why are we going here?

William: Because I know people here.

Chris (looks at him curiously): Who?

William: Don't worry about it.

Chris (frustrated): Why shouldn't I worry about it? If it's one of your demonic friends then I think I have a right to know.

William whirls around and faces him.

William: First off, she's anything but demonic, and second off, she's the only family member that I'll admit to being related to, so shut it.

He leads Chris and Junior up a sidewalk to the house next door to Paige's. He knocks on the door. It opens, revealing Prue.

Prue: Hey Will, who's your friend?

William raises the handcuffs wordlessly, grimacing as he did so.

Prue (frowning): How'd that happen?

William: Ask Uncle Andy.

Meanwhile, Chris just gapes at Prue. Junior is glaring at her.

Chris (Shocked): Aunt Prue?

End Act 2.

Show Front of Prue's house.

Prue (slightly taken aback but hiding it well): Yes, now who are you?

William: This is Chris, who is _biologically _my older brother, or rather, one of them.

Prue (surprised): Oh my god!

She pulls him into an awkward hug. Then she notices Junior glaring at her. She pulls away from Chris.

Prue (to Junior): I'm really sorry about what happened. For what it's worth, I was under the influence of a demon.

William (rolls his eyes): Actually she was.

Prue (glares at him): No thanks to you.

William looks at her innocently.

William: So do you know where Uncle Andy might be? I need to ask him a few questions.

Prue (grinning): He said something about a charge, and being gone all day.

William (rolling his eyes): I don't think that he'll be able to stay away that long.

Prue: Well, you know Andy. He's just like Leo used to be.

William (Distantly): Uh huh.

Chris (awkwardly): Well, we have to find a way to get these handcuffs off. We just managed to get out of school.

Prue (concerned): Don't tell me she made you two go to school like that. That would be plain embarrassing.

Junior: I can only imagine the looks that you two got.

William glares at him while Chris turns a bright red.

Prue opens the door all the way and steps aside to let them enter.

Prue: You two can stay here. I'll get someone to write a note.

William (knowingly): I'm assuming that by someone you mean you forging my mother's handwriting.

Prue: Better, there's a doctor who lives down the street. We can get him to write an excuse.

Chris: Sounds good to me.

Prue (to Junior): You're welcome to spend the day here if you want too.

Junior (looks unsure): Well… I don't know.

William: It's not like your mom can hate her anymore than she already does.

The three enter the house.

As the door closes, we see the Darklighter from earlier standing across the street, watching them.

Darklighter: This is turning out better than I'd expected. Three children of the charmed ones and a former Charmed one all in one location.

He looks thoughtful.

Darklighter: I think that I'll start with the two weakest links first.

The Darklighter dark orbs out of the street.

Int. Prue's house.

A fire is lit in the fireplace, and a Christmas tree is standing in the corner. The decorating style is distinctly similar to that of the manor.

Prue: Will, Chris, I'm going to call your mother and tell her what's going on and to assure her that Chris won't have any absences for today.

Junior: I think we'd better leave my mom out of this until she finds out for herself.

Prue picks up the phone and begins dialing a number.

Prue (enthusiastically): Good idea. The last thing I need is for her to get even angrier at me.

Behind the three boys, the Darklighter black orbs in and holds two pieces of cloth to William and Chris's faces.

Junior whirls around and sees his cousins fall to the ground and the Darklighter standing over them.

Junior: Demon!

Prue slams the phone down and telekinetically tosses the demon halfway up the flight of stairs behind them.

The Darklighter smiles evilly and then dark orbs out.

Prue runs over to William and Chris, who are lying on the floor, unconscious.

Prue: Oh god.

Scene Fades

Prue and Piper are standing over Chris and William, who are laying against the couch in Prue's living room. Junior is standing nervously behind them.

Piper (concerned): So it was definitely a Darklighter who did this to them?

Prue: Yes, I saw him dark orb out of here.

Junior: I tried healing them, but I don't think there's anything wrong with them.

Exit Prue's house.

Int. Dark void.

Chris and William are standing in a dark, foggy void. Both look confused, and slightly nervous.

William: Can you orb out of here?

Chris closes his eyes and concentrates.

Chris: No.

William lets out an agitated sigh.

William: And I can't teleport. This has got to be one of the worst things that has happened to me in my life.

Chris (angrily): Well you don't have to shout that you hate my guts at me.

William turns to him confused.

Chris: You know what I'm talking about, you just said it.

William: Chris, I didn't say anything.

Then he looks taken aback.

William: I'm not lying. If anyone, you're the liar, saying that I just said that I hate your guts. All I said was that this has to be one of the worst things that has ever happened to me.

Chris (eyes widening): Oh god. It's the handcuffs. They're letting us hear each others thoughts.

William: I can already hear your thoughts. Why on Earth would I need handcuffs to let me hear what I can already hear?

Chris: I don't know. Maybe we're supposed to learn a lesson, and the handcuffs are letting us do that by letting us hear each others thoughts.

William: Well what's next? I don't want to share anything else. The last thing I need is for my entire life to be shared with you.

Suddenly the dark void takes on color and shapes. It soon resembles magic school.

Chris (confused): Magic School? Why are we here?

William looks down the hallway.

William (scared): Oh no. Not here, not now.

Chris looks at William, confused.

Chris: What's going on here?

_Three burly teenagers enter the hallway dragging along a struggling child who looks to be about 11 or 12._

_Teenager 1: We'll teach you to make us look dumb in front of the Professor._

_Teenager 2: We don't need some snot nosed shit telling us that he's better at magic than we are._

_Child (stammering): I-I didn't say that. I only said you did it wrong._

_Teenager 3 punches the child, who cries out in pain._

_Teenager 3: That's just like telling us that we aren't as good as you._

_Apollion Matthews walks out of a classroom and past the boys._

_Apollion (smirking): Don't hurt him too much._

_She laughs as the three teens start punching the child._

The scene fades and then shows them in a different part of magic school.

The same child from the last scene is present, except now he looks older. He has pimples, and an awkward, lanky frame.

Chris (gasps): It's you.

William is shaking now.

_A girl and two other boys are standing in front of him._

_Girl: Please, you don't know anything about the real world. You're just some loser who spends all his time 'practicing magic.' You don't know what the real world is like. _

_Boy 1: I bet you couldn't take us in a fight._

_Boy 2 laughs harshly._

_Girl: Will, you're such a loser. I know why your parents abandoned you now. You're not that smart, you're painful to look at, and compared to anyone who actually lives a life, you aren't that special. I bet your mom could see the future or something and saw what a disappointment you'd be._

_The two boys laugh and then punch the young William in his face. His nose starts bleeding. The two boys and the girl laugh as they walk off._

The scene fades and another one takes its place. This time it is in Apollion Matthews's office.

_Apollion (nastily): Oh please. You might be the best student technically, but when it comes to common sense, you fail miserably. I don't care if you have that whitelighter and that trashy witch taking care of you. You have no parents. Your parents abandoned you long ago. Personally, I don't blame them. I'd have done the same thing myself._

William (shaking): Stop this, NOW!

Suddenly, the void fades, and they find themselves in Prue's living room. However, as soon as they wake up, a hole opens in the floor, and Chris and William fall through it before Prue and Piper can do anything about it. It closes after them.

Int. Underworld

Chris and William fall to the ground. They sit up and see the Darklighter standing at the opposite end of the cavern that they are in.

Darklighter: Ah, so did you enjoy your little trip to your worst memories?

William conjures a fireball in his hand.

The Darklighter holds up his hand in warning, and he has a knowing look on his face.

Darklighter: I wouldn't do that.

William (angrily): And why not?

The Darklighter snaps his fingers and several Darklighters holding crossbows appear around the two brothers.

Darklighter: Because if I do, I'll have them shoot you both.

William: I'm not a whitelighter.

Darklighter: No, but he is. Now, you wouldn't want to lose your brother, would you?

William: Well, seeing as I've been trying to bump him off for the past couple of weeks, I don't think I'd mind too much.

Darklighter (sneers): Oh, I think that you'd mind. Although you're repressing it, I know that you'd mind.

William (whispering to Chris): Get ready to attack.

Then he looks at the Darklighter.

William: And why on earth would you even try to kill me off. The source would be very displeased.

Darklighter (laughs): Oh really, and why would that be?

William: Because I'm working with the Source, and if you attack me, I'm sure that the Source will find out, and he wont be happy. Why don't I give you a taste of his displeasure.

William tosses a fireball at the Darklighter, who dark orbs out of the way. Chris begins telekinetically tossing Darklighters into the cavern walls as William starts throwing fireballs at them. Soon, the seven other Darklighters are gone.

Behind them, the Darklighter dark orbs in and raises a crossbow and shoots Chris, who falls to the ground.

End Act 3

Int. Prue's House.

Piper is pacing back and forth as Prue and Junior look through the Book of Shadows.

Prue (to Piper): Stop pacing, it's not going to help.

Piper (frustrated): Well what else can I do. First, my third son kidnaps my husband and my brothers-in-law, and then that son and my second son are kidnapped by a Darklighter. Prue, if William goes missing, I may never find Leo.

Junior keeps flipping through the book.

Prue: Piper, I know that they're still alive. Will is tough. He can take care of himself, and if it means staying alive, he'll take care of Chris too.

Piper (upset): I just hope they're okay.

Int. Underworld Cavern.

Darklighter: Now, let's see how you cope with the loss of your brother.

William is being pulled down by the handcuffs as Chris falls to the floor, crying out in pain.

William: Have you ever died before?

Darklighter: Of course not. I'm smart enough to avoid that fate.

William: Well, tell me what it's like.

He raises his hand and a stream of electricity comes out and courses through the Darklighter, blowing him up. Then William kneels down on the ground next to Chris, who is panting and shivering.

William: Can't you heal yourself?

Chris: No, only others can heal me.

William: Well, let me get this arrow out of you.

He waves a hand and the arrow comes out of Chris as he screams in pain.

William: Stop screaming and let me look at it.

Chris: Don't touch it. The arrow was covered in a poison lethal to whitelighters.

William: I'm enjoying the idea of me not being a whitelighter more and more now.

Chris: Haha, wait until the handcuffs start kicking in. I'm pretty sure that if I die, you will too.

William looks serious now.

William: Well how do you heal people? I can channel your healing, I just need to know how to use it.

Chris: You heal people through love.

Silence decends.

William: Through love, right.

Then his face contorts in pain, and he clutches his stomach.

William: I can't do that.

Chris: Yes you can, you just have to focus on the feelings you have deep down.

William (shaking his head): I don't do love. I haven't ever loved someone, and to be completely honest, the idea of loving my brother is kind of weird.

Chris: Not love as in you want to marry a person, but love as in you care about the person.

Chris coughs violently.

William (nervously): I don't think I can do that.

Chris: You have to in order to save us.

William puts his hands over Chris's wound, but nothing happens.

William (scared now): I can't do it.

Chris tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace as a wave of pain hits him.

Chris: Then I guess we're stuck here.

Exit Underworld.

Int. Manor.

Junior, Piper, and Prue orb in. Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the living room. As soon as they appear, Paige's face contorts with anger.

Paige: I thought she wasn't going to be here.

Phoebe: I didn't know she was.

Prue (desperately): Wait, Chris and William are in serious trouble.

Piper: A Darklighter kidnapped them, and we can't find them.

Paige turns away, angry.

Prue: Look, Paige, I know that you're mad at me, but please. We need your help, if not for William, then for Chris.

Piper: Paige, William is the only one who might possibly tell us where Henry, Leo, and Coop are. We have to save him, even if it means working with people that we don't necessarily want to work with.

Paige sighs and turns around.

Paige: Which Darklighter is it?

Prue: We don't know. He had dark brown hair, and a goatee.

Paige (sarcastically): Well that narrows it down.

Junior: He put something on their faces which made them pass out, so I guess that whatever he does involves his victims being asleep while he tries to make them suicidal or something.

Phoebe: Okay, that narrows it down a lot, but we still don't know where to look, or what we're looking for.

Piper: Well, we should start scrying and seeing if we can track them down.

Piper walks to the table and hands her one of Chris's jackets.

Piper: Try getting a premonition from it.

Phoebe touches the jacket and gets sucked into a premonition.

_Int. Underworld_

_Chris is laying on the ground, and William is kneeling beside him._

_William (Sadly): I can't heal you Chris. I tried, I really tried, but I just can't._

_Chris gasps in pain and coughs up blood on the floor of the cavern. William clutches his stomach in pain. Through Chris's shirt, blood is pouring out._

Phoebe gasps as her premonition ends.

Paige: What did you see?

Phoebe (frantically): Oh god. They're in trouble. Chris was hit by something, and William can't heal him; and, because of the spell we put on the cuffs, he'll probably die too.

Prue puts her hand to her mouth.

Piper (hurriedly): Did you see where they were?

Phoebe: Somewhere in the underworld.

Paige: Alright, you work on a spell, Piper and I will work on a potion.

Prue (anxiously): What should I do?

Piper: Work on a spell to vanquish the Darklighter in case they haven't.

Paige (to Junior): We'll talk later about why you aren't in school.

She walks out of the room with Piper close behind her.

Junior looks worriedly at Prue.

Prue (to Junior, reassuringly): Don't worry, I'll explain it to her.

Scene Fades.

Exit Manor.

Int. Underworld – Cavern.

William and Chris are still on the ground. William's hands are outstretched over Chris's wound. After a few seconds, William places his hands on the ground.

William (Sadly): I can't heal you Chris. I tried, I really tried, but I just can't.

Chris gasps in pain and coughs up blood on the floor of the cavern. William clutches his stomach in pain. Through Chris's shirt, blood is pouring out.

Chris: It's okay. I can't make you feel love. No one can.

William places his hands over Chris's stomach where the injury is, screwing up his face in concentration.

Chris (calmly): You know, you kind of look like Wyatt when you do that.

William looks at him, confused.

Chris: He had trouble healing too. I broke my leg once, and Dad wanted him to try to heal me, but he couldn't do it at first.

William: Well, I'll figure out a way.

Chris: Don't force it. You can't force this kind of thing. Let's just try to relax.

William (forcefully): I'm not giving up. You forget, if you die, so do I.

Chris: Maybe, but did you ever think that it was our time to go?

William looks at him, stunned and upset.

Chris: This probably sounds very depressing, but, what if it's our time to go? We've lived lives that may not have been perfect, but there had to be some good parts to them. You were amazing at magic, and I met a lot of people that I care about. Our lives aren't total wastes.

William: Don't say that we're dying; that means that we're giving up.

Chris: I'm not giving up, I'm simply letting what is destined to be happen.

William: You can change your destiny you know. Or at least, you and I are supposed to be able too.

Chris coughs and some blood comes out.

Chris (looking at William): How can we change our destinies?

William clutches his stomach, but doesn't show signs of pain.

William: You're the son of a Charmed one and an Elder. Even though Wyatt is the twice blessed, you are just as powerful as he is. You simply let Wyatt's legacy beat you down. If you really tried, you could be just as strong as he is, which is stronger than me at my worst.

Chris (smiles a bit): And how can you change your destiny.

William (looks uncertain): I…

Chris notices him struggling with it in his mind.

Chris: If we're going to die, you might as well tell me what it is.

William (lets out a breath): If I stopped what I'm planning to do, and let our father and uncles go, we could be three amazing witches. We're both Charmed, only our cousins will receive the label of the Charmed ones. You, Wyatt, and I could be the next Power of Three if we wanted too.

Chris: And do you want that?

William (looks sad now): Sometimes…

Chris smiles sadly.

Chris: I can hear your thoughts you know.

William (sighs): Alright, a lot. A huge part of me wants to just end this right now, send Cole where he came from, and be a part of a normal family.

Chris coughs again. This time though, it's weaker, and his breathing is a little shallower.

Chris: Why do you want that?

William: I guess… I guess it's because I wouldn't have to hate anyone. I wouldn't have to fight anybody. I could just be a part of a family who loves me. And I want this so badly, because, when I was young, I thought that they had just lost me, and that they were still looking for me. But then Apollion let everybody know that they'd abandoned me, and that was shattered.

Chris: But you can still have that. Think about it. We could be a family. All you have to do is just listen to us.

William: Part of me want to believe you, but I know what I've heard and seen in Apollion's mind.

Chris: Well then, forget her, and think about the here and now. Think about the seven of us. Think about Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige and their families. Think about Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy, and how crushed they'll be if they never see you again.

Chris coughs, and his breathing is shallow.

Chris: I'm glad that when I die, I'll be with someone I love. What about you?

William cries out in pain and holds his stomach.

William: If I had to die, I could definitely think of worse ways to do it.

Suddenly, his hands start to glow yellow. He looks at them in awe for a moment, and then puts them over Chris's injury, which heals. The handcuffs come off.

Chris sits up.

Chris (smiling): You can love, you just don't do it often.

William (smirking): Well, don't get used to it.

They stand up.

William: I may not believe you about a lot of things, but a lot of the stuff you told me over the last few minutes, about love, is something that I can believe. Thanks for that.

Chris: No problem. If you ever want to be a part of the family, you can be. Just send dad home first so we know you're coming.

William (sadly): That's not going to happen, but thanks for the offer.

Chris: Well then, I guess I'll see you the next time we fight.

William: Next time will be like every time though. I wont hold back.

He teleports out, and Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, and Junior orb in.

Piper runs up to Chris and hugs him.

Piper: Chris, you're alright.

Chris (slightly embarrassed): Yeah mom, I'm fine.

Prue looks around.

Prue: Where's William?

Chris (to Prue): You just missed him.

Paige notices the handcuffs on the floor.

Paige: Hey, you aren't handcuffed to him anymore.

Phoebe: Yeah, how'd you manage that?

Chris: Well, the handcuffs did teach us a lesson, so, we were set free.

Piper: And what was the lesson?

Chris: Well, William learned that he is capable of love and that we all do love him, no matter how deep down it is. I learned something different though.

Prue: Like what?

Chris: I learned where he's hiding Dad, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry.

End Act 4

End of Episode.


	10. Episode 1x10: The Parent Trap

**Forever Charmed**

**Episode 1x10: The Parent Trap**

Paige (voce over): Previously on Forever Charmed, we summoned William from the future to see if he would ever join the family. To our immense pleasure, he does; however, he refused to help us locate Leo, Henry, and Coop. Phoebe's house is still occupied by Cole, so Phoebe and her children have moved in with Billie. We are planning on attacking William and Cole in order to save our husbands from what William may have in store for them.

Show front of the Manor.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Scene: Phoebe is sitting in a chair with a notebook. Piper and Paige are sitting on the couch. Wyatt, Chris, and Prudence are gathered around the room. Junior is at the Book of Shadows.

Piper: Alright, we need to make a plan. I don't want to go in unprepared.

Phoebe: I check city hall and got the blueprints to Cole's office, but it's obvious that it has been altered since these were made.

Paige: It's better than having no clue at all.

Piper (to Phoebe): That's true.

Prudence: I've astral projected into our house. Cole's redecorating – a lot.

Chris: So we have two fronts to fight on.

Junior (to Chris): Yeah, but if we divide into two teams, we can stand a chance.

Phoebe (looks at Piper): There's a thought, but we'd need more help.

Wyatt (to Piper): What about Billie?

Piper: She'll help, so that makes eight.

Phoebe (to Piper): What if we asked –

Paige has a scowl on her face and interrupts the sentence.

Paige: Don't even think about it.

Piper (trying to ease the tension): How about this. Prue doesn't have to be on whichever team Paige is on.

Phoebe: I'll go with Prue. We can fight Cole with Prudence.

Piper: That means you only have one vanquisher.

Paige (icily): No, Prue has a new power – something to do with ice.

Phoebe: Cryokinesis.

Paige (rolling her eyes): Whatever.

Piper: So it's settled. We'll fight William and Cole's demon army while Phoebe, Prue, and Prudence fight Cole.

Paige: I can live with that. What are we going to do with the other kids though?

Phoebe: I vote we send them to magic school.

Chris: So, who's ready to face the underworld and its leaders?

The others laugh.

**Show Intro.**

Show skyline of San Francisco.

Music: It's Lonely Out There by Pam Tillis.

Show front of Billy's apartment.

Patty and Penny are watching TV while Billie types on a laptop. The doorbell rings. Billy gets up and opens it, revealing a man in his 20's.

Jason: Uh, hi, I'm Jason, your next door neighbor.

Billie (smiling): Hi, I'm Billie. It's nice to meet you.

Jason: Nice to meet you too. Um, would you like to get coffee sometime?

Billie (shyly): I'd like that. Unfortunately I can't right now. I'm on babysitting duty.

Jason peers in and sees Patty and Penny who are looking at them, interested.

Patty flicks her hands, and Jason freezes.

Patty: Be sure to mention that we're not your kids.

Billie whirls around to look at her.

Billie: Why? Do you think that he thinks you are?

Patty (shrugs her shoulders): I don't know, but it couldn't hurt. Do you want me to suggest that I can take care of Penny?

Penny (eagerly): We don't mind if you leave us for a while.

Billie (smiles): Sure, that would be great.

She gets back into position and Patty unfreezes Jason, who looks at the two children.

Billie (quickly): They aren't mine.

Jason looks relieved, and Billie laughs a bit.

Patty: Billie, if you want to go out for a while, I can watch Penny.

Billie turns around and flashes her a smile, then she turns back to Jason

Billie: A quick coffee sounds good.

She reaches inside and grabs her purse. Then she shuts the door behind her.

Scene Fades.

Show front of Cole's office.

William is regarding the sphere with great interest. Inside shows his aunts, Wyatt, Chris, Prudence, Junior, and Piper in the attic.

Barbas simmers in.

Barbas: William, I have good news.

William looks up.

William: The news is…

Barbas: The other witch's greatest fear is having to fight her sister again.

William looks thoughtful.

William: Interesting. I might need to gather a few high power demons and perform another resurrection.

Barbas: I was thinking it the same thing. Is there any news of an attack?

William: Yes, there will be one tonight. Cole will need to be warned, because they plan to attack on two fronts.

Barbas: How can I help?

William stands up and begins pacing.

William: There will be six of them attacking the building and an army of demons inside it. All I need you to do is to stay hidden and possibly distract them a little.

Barbas (nods): I assume we're still keeping my involvement a secret.

William: For as long as possible. I don't know how long it'll stay a secret with Prue talking to them again, but I'd like as many surprises as possible.

Barbas nods again and shimmers out. William sneers and walks into the hallway leading to the prison room.

Int. Prison room.

Leo, Coop, and Henry are sitting in their cages when Barbas's astral projection appears.

William enters.

Barbas (to William): Ask them if they're ready to confess.

William: Are you ready to confess?

Henry, Coop and Leo don't answer. They look tired and like they haven't eaten in a while.

Barbas (to William): Maybe they need a good jolt to help them answer.

William grasps hold of the bars of Leo's cage and sends electricity coursing through it, and in turn Leo. Leo spasms a bit, but doesn't say anything.

William shakes his head and leaves.

Barbas laughs and then his astral projection leaves.

Leo (softly to Coop and Henry): This has to stop.

Coop: How long until it happens? Henry: I don't know, but it has to be soon.

Leo: I'm almost looking forward to it.

Henry: I'm not.

Coop: Well unless they hurry, we won't have a choice.

Scene fades.

**End Act 1**

Int. Manor – Attic

Phoebe and Prue are gathered around a bowl, mixing vanquishing potions.

Prue: So where's mini me?

Phoebe (laughs): She's off with her boyfriend.

Prue (drops some ingredients in the pot): Aw, how sweet. She's 16, right?

Phoebe (stirring): Yep, and she's already had more luck in the dating department than you did.

Prue (laughs): That's very impressive, considering I was head cheerleader.

Phoebe: Well, Coop says that this is the guy she's supposed to be with, so, I'm hoping she stays with him.

Prue (looks at Phoebe, confused): How would your husband know that they're supposed to be together?

Phoebe: Coop is a retired cupid, so he can sense these things.

Prue: Ah, so that explains it. It's actually not surprising that you got on so well with a cupid, considering the first one you met…

Phoebe (smiles, thinking back): Yeah, he was sweet, wasn't he? So, did you meet anyone interesting in the afterlife?

Prue: No, I didn't.

Phoebe looks at her intrigued.

Phoebe: Really, how come?

Prue: I wasn't really in the afterlife. The elders said that my time on Earth wasn't over; I was just needed to watch out for William. The only people that I ever saw were Grams, Mom, and Dad when we traveled into the future.

Phoebe: Well that sucks. I mean, it must have been nice seeing Mom and Grams, and Dad too, but I'd have wanted to go out and explore some.

Prue: Yeah, well, I'm just glad I'm here now. It beats being dead any day.

Piper enters.

Piper: It's almost time to go.

Phoebe: We're almost done.

Prue (to Piper): So I'm assuming that Paige isn't going with me and Phoebe?

Piper (slowly): No, she's going with my group because she wants to make sure that her son will be okay.

Prue (smiles knowingly): Piper, you don't need to spare my feelings. I know that Paige does not like me.

Phoebe hugs Prue.

Phoebe: She'll get over it… eventually.

Piper: Yes well, the fate of our husbands can't wait any longer. Let's go.

Int. Hallway.

Piper, Pure, and Phoebe walk down stairs and into the crowded living room. Paige, Junior, Chris, Wyatt, Prudence, and Billie are waiting.

Piper: Okay, we're all here so let's go.

Paige (mutters): Finally.

Prue, Phoebe, and Prudence gather together on one side of the room and join hands. Paige avoids looking at Prue.

Phoebe: Wish us luck.

She channels Paige's orbing and orbs them to the house.

Exit Manor.

Int. Phoebe's house – living room.

The living room is dark, and only the silhouettes of the three girls can be seen.

Phoebe (whispers to Prudence): Turn on the lights.

Prudence waves her hand and the lights come on. Camera zooms out revealing many demons that are surrounding them.

Cole enters.

Cole: Oh good, we were wondering how long we'd have to wait for you to show up.

Phoebe (exasperated): Cole, get out of my house before I have to vanquish you.

Cole: Actually, it's my house now. All the legal documents say so.

He walks forward.

Cole (to Prue): Prue, after all we've been through you've turned on William and me?

Prue (nonchalantly, to Cole): No, I'm just turning on you.

Prudence is looking intently at the athames on many of the demon's belts. Camera pants to show the knives rising out of their belts or pockets.

Camera pans back to the three witches.

Phoebe (to Cole): I'll give you one last chance to leave before we vanquish every demon or warlock in the room.

The knives that Prudence had been levitating plunge into the chests of their owners, and then the demons burst into flames.

Cole conjures an energy ball and tosses it at Phoebe who jumps above it and then kicks him.

Camera then shows Prue freezing demons with her cryokinesis and shattering them with her telekinesis.

Camera pans upward and into the lights on the ceiling.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Ext. Cole's office.

The camera pans downward from a light that is overhead revealing Piper, Paige, Billie, Chris, Wyatt, and Junior standing in front of the building.

Wyatt (looking up): William's probably guarding Dad, Uncle Henry, and Uncle Coop.

Paige: Which means that he's probably in Cole's office or in that cavern leading from the vending machine.

Piper (looking at the top of the building): I don't suppose we could just orb up there.

Paige (looking up): Well, there's only one way to find out.

She turns to look at Wyatt.

Paige (sweetly): Wyatt, why don't you orb up there?

Wyatt (looks at her in horror): Uh, do I have to?

Everyone else (together): Yes!

Wyatt (grumbling): Fine.

He disappears in a cloud of orbs and tries to get into the room, but is sent back down to the ground. Wyatt: We can't get in that way.

Piper: Then we blast our way in.

She waves her hands and the doors explode.

They walk in and it is quiet.

Chris (whispers): Be sure to turn the cameras away, and watch out for alarms.

They move a few more steps forward before setting off an alarm.

Demons begin pouring in from the stairs and various rooms.

Paige (shouting): Wy! Force field!

Wyatt puts up his shield as Piper starts blasting demons and Paige starts orbing fireballs and energy balls back at demons.

Chris (to Wyatt): I'm going to try to orb up to William.

Wyatt (looks at him, confused): Why? William isn't going to listen to you. He's evil now. He allied himself with the source of all evil and kidnapped our father and uncles. Why would you even try talking to him?

Chris (desperately): Because he's our brother Wy. You should see that. I know that there's some good in him otherwise he wouldn't have been able to heal me in the underworld.

Wyatt (looks towards the battle raging in front of them): Fine. But we'll be up there soon.

Chris starts to orb, but Wyatt pulls him back.

Wyatt (smiling slightly): Good luck.

Chris nods, and then orbs away.

Show outside of Cole's office building and move up to the top floor where Cole's office is.

Int. Cole's Office.

William is waiting for the fight to move its way upstairs. He is looking into the sphere, which shows Junior throwing vanquishing potions at various demons.

William (laughs): They won't last too long.

Then he picks up a phone from the desk and dials a number.

William (speaking into the phone): Victor, make sure that the experimental and horsemen wings are blocked off from intruders.

**End Act 2**

Int. Magic School – Classroom.

Melinda, Patrick, Patty, Penny, Corey, Charlie, and Adam are standing around a room. They all look anxious.

Melinda (frustrated): Does anyone else want to know what's going on?

Patty (sarcastically): No, not really. I enjoy being left in the dark while my mother, aunts, sister, and cousins fight all sorts of evil.

Melinda: Well then, I have a spell that should work.

Adam (rolls his eyes): This should be good.

Melinda glares at her twin and then stands in front of the mirror on the wall. Patty and Penny walk over to her.

Melinda (clearly): Magic mirror in my sight

Show us all our family's fight

Patty and Penny join in.

Melinda, Patty, & Penny: Magic mirror in my sight

Show us all our family's fight

The mirror shots the fight in Phoebe's house.

Camera zooms in to the mirror.

Int. Phoebe's house – living room.

There are only 6 demons and Cole left. Phoebe is facing Cole while Prue and Prudence take on the remaining five.

Prue freezes two demons and shatters them.

Cole: Give up Phoebe. You can't vanquish me.

Phoebe conjures an energy ball and tosses it at Cole.

Cole: I'm the source Phoebe, and your source vanquishing spell can't kill me this time.

Phoebe: Maybe not, but I can weaken you.

Prudence and Prue vanquish the last three demons and then run up to Phoebe. Prue waves her hand and telekinetically tosses Cole back.

Phoebe turns to her sister and her daughter.

Phoebe: I'm going to say the source vanquishing spell. I'll need you two to help me out with it.

They join hands. Cole tries to get up, but Prue tosses him into a wall.

Phoebe: Penelope, Patricia, Melinda Warren,

Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace,

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us!

Vanquish this evil from time and space!

A fierce wind blows throughout the house and Cole screams in pain. After a few seconds, he flames out. The room undergoes a visible change, returning to how it was before Cole moved in.

Phoebe, Prue, and Prudence collapse on various chairs, exhausted.

Prue: You really need to put protective enchantments on your house.

Phoebe: Oh! You don't want to do this again?

The three witches laugh.

Int. Cole's Office.

Chris orbs in. William is standing on the opposite side of the room, looking out the windows at the night sky.

Chris: Will, I don't want to fight you.

William: Oh good, you learned something from our last encounter.

Chris (urgently): Listen to me Will; you don't have to do this.

Barbas's astral projection appears. It walks over to William.

Barbas: You don't have to do this; you want to do it. Your parents hurt you. Why can't your brother see this?

William (turns to Chris): I don't have to do this. I want to.

Chris (sadly): How can you want to do this? They really care about you.

William (angrily): If they cared about me, they wouldn't have dumped me. And if I was kidnapped as you all _insist_ I was, why couldn't you find me? I was down there for a month?

Barbas's astral projection then walks over to Chris.

Barbas (to Chris): You think that he is crazy for not believing all of you. After all, you tried to explain every thing to him. You feel angry, like you want to attack him. He does have your father held hostage.

Chris (angrily): You know, you're stupid for not believing us.

William (indignantly): Oh, so I'm stupid now?

Chris (stepping forward): Yeah, you are.

He looks at a paperweight on Cole's desk and telekinetically sends it at William's head. William raises his hands and blows it up.

Exit Cole's office

Int. Cole's office building – downstairs.

Piper, Wyatt, and Billie back their way to the elevator, fighting demos as they go. The elevator opens and they back in.

Piper (to Billie): Press the button for the top floor.

Billie presses the button, and the doors slide shut. Elevator music begins playing.

Billie (breathing a relieved sigh): That was close.

She turns around, and sees three demons behind Piper and Wyatt.

Billie (nervously): Um, Piper.

Piper (calmly): I know.

Piper (after a few seconds): So… are you three getting out on our floor?

Demon 1: Yep.

Piper (pretending to be interested): Oh! Where are you headed?

Demon 2: The experimentals lab.

Piper: Okay, does that follow the same path as Cole's office?

Demon 3: Nope.

Billie (nonchalantly): So, what's in the experimentals lab?

Demon 1: Nothing.

Wyatt: Well there's obviously something there or else you wouldn't be going to it.

Demon 2 (unconvincingly): It's new.

The elevator doors open and the demons exit to the left.

Piper (turns to Billie): You follow them. Wyatt and I will go to find Leo, Henry, and Coop.

They split up and Piper and Wyatt walk down the hall. Sounds of fighting can be heard from the other side of Cole's door. Piper blasts the doors leading into Cole's office, revealing William and Chris who are fighting. Wyatt telekinetically rips the bookcase from the wall and hurls it at William, knocking him to the floor.

Piper, Wyatt, and Chris rush down the passageway as William struggles to get the bookcase off of himself.

Int. Cavern.

Leo, Coop, and Henry are sitting, leaning against their cages as Piper, Chris, and Wyatt enters.

Leo (looks up): Piper?

Piper (worried): Oh my god, Leo!

She rushes to the cage, but goes flying back when she tries to touch it.

Leo stands up and stands at the edge of the cage.

Leo (sadly): You can't get us out of here.

Piper (upset): Why not?

Coop: Because Cole also placed enchantments on this cage.

Henry: The only way you'll be able to save us is when he lets up out of these cages.

Piper (upset): When will that be?

Leo: Right before he lets all of the demons of the underworld kill us.

Chris tries telekinetically opening the cages, but it doesn't work.

Chris: We aren't going to let that happen.

Leo: There's a chance, you just have to be there at the right time.

Tears start running down Piper's face as Chris and Wyatt try every trick they know to get the cages open.

Piper: I'll save you, I promise you that.

Leo: I know. I love you Piper.

Piper (crying): I love you too.

William enters the room silently.

William (furiously): Too bad love can't save them.

Hen channels Chris's teleorbing and then cages disappear in a flurry of orbs.

Piper, Chris, and Wyatt glare at William now.

Piper: Bring them back – Now!

William: Sorry, I can't. It's a one way trip for them. But don't worry; they'll go out in a blaze of glory.

From down the passageway, footsteps can be heard running towards the room.

William has an evil grin on his face as he teleports out of the room.

**End Act 3**

Show front of manor at night.

Int. Attic

Piper and Paige are sitting on the couch. Piper has her head in her hands. Billie is typing up something on her laptop, while Chris and Wyatt flip through the book.

Paige (to Chris and Wyatt): Don't you two have that memorized yet?

Wyatt: Nope.

Chris looks up at the ceiling.

Chris: It would really help us out if we had an idea of what to do.

The book starts flipping on its own.

Chris (looks at Wyatt, grinning): It works every time.

Wyatt (sarcastically): How do you do it?

Chris (joking): Simple; I'm the favorite great grandchild.

The book stops turning and shows the power binding page.

Wyatt (to Piper): What if we bound his powers?

Piper and Paige look at Chris and Wyatt. Billie looks at Piper.

Billie: What are his powers though? I mean, he's got so many of them. How did he get them all in the first place?

Piper (to Billie): Good question.

Paige (looks at the ceiling): Andy!

Andy orbs in.

Andy: What can I do for you?

Piper (looks at Andy): How did William get all of his powers?

Andy: Well, Magic School in the future is different from what it is today. Thos who are in the top of their class and have mastered their powers can choose to learn other powers.

Piper: And I'm assuming he's in the top of his class?

Andy: He was the best in it. Will mastered more powers than any magical being before him.

Paige: Well what are his original powers?

Andy: He has Piper and Phoebe's powers, plus pyrokinesis, but no one knows where that came from.

Chris: The twins have it, so I don't think it's demonic.

Wyatt: What are his other powers?

Andy (counting on his fingers): Telepathy, electrokinesis, teleportation, glamoring, and telekinesis. Actually, there's a reason why he's so hard to beat.

Billie: Besides the arsenal of powers?

Andy: Well, we knew he was descended from Melinda Warren, who mastered the ability to freeze things, have premonitions, and to move things with her mind. William has all three of these abilities, and seeing as he's the son of a charmed one…

Piper: So you're saying that if we bind his extra powers, we should be able to beat him?

Andy: Theoretically, yes.

Wyatt: Here's a question though. Could William, Chris, and I form a power of three?

Andy: I guess it's possible. Three Warren witches with the three powers of Melinda warren split between them. It would work.

Billie: Well, for now, let's focus on binding the extra powers.

Piper (getting up from the couch): Agreed, now let's get some sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning.

Exit Manor.

Int. Cole's Office.

The room is dark, illuminated only by candles. A pentagram is drawn on the floor of the room. A candle is places on each point. And urn is in the middle of the pentagram. Demons wearing hoods are in a circle around the room. Cole, Barbas, and William are on separate points.

Cole and Barbas are chanting something different from the other demons in Latin.

William: Through the combined powers of good and bad magic

We seek to resurrect one whose death was tragic

Bring back the one whose young life was singed

So that she may be allowed her revenge.

All in room: Christy Jenkins!

The urn begins to glow and burn. It begins shaking as it rises into the air. Screams can be heard throughout the air, and fire surrounds the urn. A bright light blinds the room, and when it fades, an angry and confused Christy Jenkins is standing in the middle of the pentagram.

Chris (demanding): What am I doing here?

Cole: We have need of your services.

Christy whirls around to face him.

Christy: What services?

Cole (pleasantly): Oh, only those of you wanting revenge and being part of the ultimate power. We seek to give you a chance to kill those who killed you.

Christy (cautiously): What's the catch?

Barbas: If you fail, you will be killed by them.

Christy considers this and then smiles.

Christy: Anything else?

Cole: You have until the end of this day to do it.

Christy: 24 hours, got it. Is that all?

William steps forward.

William (coldly): One last thing.

Christy faces him, her eyebrows raised.

William quickly reaches out and grabs her arm.

William: If you turn on us, you won't like the consequences.

The length of Christy's arm below where William is holding on turns to ash. Christy stares at it in horror. Then William releases her, and Christy's arm reforms.

William: Got it?

Christy (shakilly0: Got it.

One of the hooded demons steps forward and hands Christy a folder.

Cole: All of the information you'll need is in there.

Christy smiles evilly as she sees Billie's picture.

**End of Episode**

**Guest Stars:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Jr. Mitchell**

**Robert Hoffman as Jason**

**Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins**


	11. Episode 1x11: On Christymas Eve

**Forever Charmed**

**Episode 1x11: On Christy-mas Eve**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's and there aren't many of them. To see more stuff about this series go to **** 24, 2023**

Show front of Billie's apartment building.

Int. Billie's Apartment

Billie is cooking breakfast when there is a knock on her door. She flips a pancake, and then answers it. Jason is at the door.

Billie (smiling): Hey Jason, how are you?

Jason (grinning nervously): I'm good, how are you?

Billie: Same here. So, what are you up to today?

Jason: Well, I'm probably going out later to visit my parents, but until then, nothing. You?

Billie (apologetically): I have to go and help out the Halliwells until later today.

Jason seems slightly disappointed but hides it well.

Jason: Well, I'll see you a little after the holidays then.

Billie: Alright, maybe we can do something when you get back.

Jason smiles at this.

Jason: That sounds good. I'll see you later.

Billie: Bye.

She shuts the door, and as soon as she does, an angry look appears on her face.

Billie (loudly): Why is it that every time I meet a cute guy, who isn't a demon from hell, I'm always busy.

Outside the door, Jason is standing. He seems to have heard what she said through the door.

Jason (grinning): She thinks I'm cute. I'll live with that.

From inside the apartment, Jason can hear a fire alarm sounding.

Billie (from inside the apartment, yelling): Shit! The pancakes!

Jason chuckles a bit and walks into his own apartment.

Intro

Music: If I Could Have You Back by Aly & AJ

Show San Francisco skyline.

Show front of Phoebe's house.

Int. Phoebe's house – living room.

Prudence is talking on the phone.

Prudence: Alright… That sounds great Justin… I'll see you there… bye.

Phoebe walks in with a basket of clothes.

Phoebe: So, you have plans with Justin today?

Prudence: Yeah, we're going out today.

Phoebe beings folding clothes.

Phoebe: So where are you going?

Prudence: The mall, and then someplace to eat.

Phoebe (still folding: After that?

Prudence: I don't know.

Phoebe (sighs and turns around to face her daughter): Honey, this is going to be difficult to talk about but –

Prudence (turns bright red): Ew, mom! Please don't tell me you're trying to have the sex talk with me!

Phoebe (smiling a bit, crossing her arms): Well, would you prefer me or your father once we save him?

Prudence (horrified): Neither! Chris and Wyatt already beat you to it – not to mention Aunt Piper's input which was enough to scar most teenagers.

Phoebe (smiles): remind me to thank her.

Prudence (calming down): And, besides, Chris and Junior already 'talked' to Justin about it.

Phoebe (frowns): Oh, that must have been awkward.

Prudence: For a little while, but I figured out how to get them back for what they said to Justin.

Phoebe (interested): How?

Prudence (with a wicked glint in her eyes): I tell the girls brave enough to date them that they both have genital herpes.

Phoebe gasps and starts laughing.

Phoebe: Don't let them find out you said that!

Prudence: Trust me, they won't. Now, I need to get ready. Justin's going to be here soon.

Prudence leaves and then Patty enters.

Phoebe turns back to the clothes and begins folding again.

Patty (to Phoebe): Did you try to have the _talk_ with Prudence?

Phoebe quickly sets down what she's folding and looks to her daughter with a confused expression on her face.

Phoebe: How did you know?

Patty: because Penny was so embarrassed she almost ran out of the house.

Phoebe (understanding): Oh, that explains it. I should really give Prudence an empath blocking potion. She's the most emotional of the three of you.

Patty: Yeah, I mean, the last time she felt that much embarrassment was when Aunt Paige orbed into your bedroom when you and dad were –

Phoebe (interrupts loudly, blushing profusely): Okay, how about you get ready to go to the manor.

Patty (confused): Why do you have to go to the manor?

Phoebe: It's not just me going. You're going too.

Patty (irritated): Mom! Why do _I_ have to go? You aren't making Prudence.

Phoebe: You haven't discovered the one you're destined to be with. Besides, she's doing the dishes to get out of this.

Patty (exasperated): Well, is there a chore I can volunteer to do so I can get out of this.

Phoebe (smiling slightly): Not a chance kiddo'. Now get ready, and remember to bring lots of paper. We're writing mass vanquishing spells and working on vanquishing potions, so don't wear something too nice.

Patty rolls her eyes and turns around with an angry expression on her face.

Patty (as she walks out of the room, muttering): What a wonderful way to spend the day before Christmas.

Phoebe (loudly): I heard that.

Patty: Remind me to put my stereo up on its highest volume again.

Phoebe: There's no chance of making me deaf Patty.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Manor – attic

Piper is already mixing vanquishing potions when Paige, Junior, Patrick, Adam, and Melinda orb in.

Piper turns around at the sound of orbs.

Piper (to Paige): Oh good, you're here.

She looks down at Patrick.

Piper: Patrick, the boys are downstairs if you want to play with them.

Patrick walks out of the room, and Paige walks forward to Piper.

Paige: So where do you want us?

Piper: I have another two areas set up in here, and there's the kitchen, but you probably don't want to go down there.

Paige (eyes narrowed): Don't tell me you asked _her_ to come with us.

Piper (exasperated): Paige, she's our sister and she wants to help. She's downstairs with Andy, Chris, and Wyatt, because she knows you don't like her very much.

Paige (agitated): Wrong. I don't like her at all.

Chris walks into the room after hearing this last bit.

Chris: Well for the sake of rescuing everyone, you need to at least cooperate with her.

Paige (darkly): Don't remind me.

Piper (turns to Chris): Do we still have those handcuffs?

Chris (grinning): I think so.

Paige (scowling): Fine.

She, Junior, Adam, and Melinda gather around another bowl and being mixing ingredients.

Phoebe, Patty, and Penny walk in.

Phoebe: Hey, is Billie here yet?

Piper: No, actually, she isn't.

Phoebe: Well that's weird. I thought I saw her car on the way here.

Exit Manor.

Ext. Street.

Billie exits her car and begins walking toward the manor when Christy appears behind her.

Christy: Excuse me; I'm looking for directions to hell. Think you can help me?

Billie whirls around to see Christy. Her eyes widen.

Billie (whispering): Christy.

**End Act 1.**

Ext Street outside the manor.

Billie is standing about 10 feet away from Christy.

Billie (whispers): Christy.

Christy (furiously): Good to see you remember me all these years.

She takes a step forward, and anger can be seen on her face.

Christy: I spent the last 18 years wandering the wasteland Billie. After everything I did for you, you turned on me.

Billie backs up, shaking her head nervously.

Billie: I had no other choice. You would have killed us.

Christy (snarling): Then you should have died.

Billie turns around and runs to the manor.

Int. Manor – Front Hall.

Billie rushes in.

Billie (screaming): Piper, Phoebe, Paige! Christy's back!

She waves her hands and the front door locks, and a table moves in front of the door. She runs into the living room, securing the locks on the windows.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris rush down the stairs.

Piper (panicked): How can she be back?!

Phoebe: She died years ago!

Billie (frantically): I don't know, but she's outside.

Piper (turns to Paige): The kitchen, tell everyone to lock the doors and windows and not to let anyone in.

Paige nods and rushes off.

Paige (yells): Wyatt, don't let anyone into the house!

Int. Kitchen.

Prue, Andy, and Wyatt look up from what they are doing.

Prue (concerned): What's wrong Paige?

Paige: Billie's homicidal sister is back from the dead and I'm pretty sure that she wants us dead.

Andy (to Paige, Prue, and Wyatt): Lock all the doors and windows. I'll check with the elders and see what they know.

He kisses Prue on the cheek, and then orbs out. Prue looks slightly upset.

Wyatt quickly moves and starts locking doors and windows. Phoebe enters as Paige turns and leaves.

Phoebe (noticing Prue's downcast look): Is something wrong sweetie?

Prue (looking up at Phoebe): No, not really, its just… sometime I wish that Andy and I could have a non magical life every once in a while, you know?

Phoebe nods and smiles understandingly.

Phoebe: I know exactly what you mean.

She walks forward a bit.

Phoebe: So, did you two get married in the afterlife?

Prue: No, unfortunately. We've talked about it, but with all that's been going on, we haven't had time to really work on it.

Phoebe: Well, when all of this is over, we'll make sure you have the perfect wedding.

Prue (laughs): Just like Piper's?

Phoebe (enthusiastically): Even better.

Prue: Well, thanks, but we have another crisis on our hands that we have to take care of.

The make sure all of the windows and doors are locked and meet in the living room.

Prue (to Piper): Okay, we've locked up the kitchen and the sunroom.

Paige: I took care of the bedrooms.

Chris: I got the attic.

Piper lets out a sigh of relief.

Piper: So any guesses on how she's back?

Wyatt (rolls his eyes): Three guesses.

Paige (sarcastically): Well, let's see. There's William, Cole, and… Oh! William.

Chris: Probably Cole. An act like this is definitely evil magic.

Prue: Not the way William does it.

Everyone turns to her.

Prue (takes a deep breath): Although the only widely known way to resurrect a person was published in the Grimiore, there is another way.

Billie (interested): How?

Prue: It takes the combined powers of good and evil magic. When they resurrected me, Andy, Barbas, Cole, William, and another demon stood in a pentagram and had demons surrounding it chanting in Latin.

Phoebe (looks at Prue): Barbas?! You never mentioned him!

Prue (looks at Phoebe): Yes I did. I said that he was the demon that made me attack Paige.

Piper: I thought that was a different demon.

Paige: Well, it explains why William knew what our fears are.

Billie: And mine would be confronting Christy again.

Piper: So it takes a lot to resurrect people, but why is it that they would have been able to resurrect Christy? It takes good and evil magic, and since neither you nor Andy would help him do that, how did he bring her back?

Prue (looks at Piper): William isn't evil Piper. He hasn't killed anyone, which is how they get around that loophole. And, it really only takes three people to resurrect someone; they just use more to make it stronger.

Chris: That explains a lot, like how he can still readily use his powers of good magic.

Wyatt: But we still have the problem of getting rid of Christy.

Phoebe: Let's just nail her with a couple of vanquishing potions and get it over with.

Exit Manor.

Ext. Street outside the manor.

Barbas shimmers next to Christy.

Barbas (to Christy): You called?

Christy (turning to Barbas): Yes. I'm going to need a way in. One that's quiet.

Barbas: That won't be a problem.

Christy: Good. I'm waiting until nightfall to do this.

Barbas: You do realize that you'll be going up against the Charmed Ones as well?

Christy: Yes, which is why I need to get some bargaining tools.

Exit Street.

Int. mall.

Justin and Prudence are wandering slowly around, holding hands. Holiday shoppers are walking past them.

Justin: So, you're going off to battle tomorrow against your cousin?

Prudence (grimaces): Don't remind me.

Justin (looks at Prudence): You aren't looking forward to it?

Prudence (sighs): No, I'm not. Wyatt hates him, but Chris thinks that there's still some good in him.

Justin (nodding): So you believe Chris.

Prudence: I think that Chris has always been more perceptive than Wyatt. He can usually read people better.

Justin: So you're closer to Chris than Wyatt?

Prudence: Don't get me wrong, Wyatt's great, just he's got a big head because his birth was predicted and he is one of the most powerful witches alive. I think that Chris is just easier to get along with. Plus, there isn't quite as much of an age difference with Chris.

Justin: I understand. I have two brothers. I haven't had a real conversation with my oldest brother in a long time.

Prudence is about to say something when she sees Christy walking towards them.

_Flashback_

_Prudence is holding up a stack of picture frames. She and Billie are looking at the picture of Paige and Henry's wedding._

_Billie: That was my sister, Christy._

_Prudence: Oh yeah, my mom told me about her._

_End Flashback_

Prudence (looks to Justin, smiling): Let's go in this store.

She pulls him into a clothing store with blaring music.

Prudence stops smiling and then looks at Justin, worried.

Prudence (hurriedly): Go into the dressing room. Grab as many things to try on as possible.

Justin didn't ask. He walked off, grabbing several shirts, jackets, and a few pairs of jeans.

Prudence walks over to the sunglasses rack and grabs a pair. She peers into the mirror and pretends to be seeing how the sunglasses look. Christy can be seen in the mirror as she walks by the store. Prudence breaths a sigh of relief.

Int. Store – Dressing rooms.

Justin walks into the dressing room, and turns around to see Barbas.

Justin (drops the clothes, shocked): Whoa, dude, I didn't see you here.

He turns around and tries to open the door, but it doesn't move.

Barbas (grinning maliciously): Don't worry Justin; you're in the right place.

He grabs Justin and shimmers out with him.

Prudence runs into the room.

Prudence: Justin? It's okay to come out now.

A dressing room door opens and Christy steps out. She throws a fireball at Prudence, which knocks her unconscious.

Christy (smiling): That was easy.

She walks over Prudence and throws a potion on the ground. They both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**End Act 2**

Show Manor – Night.

Int. Manor.

Camera pans to show the grandfather clock's face, displaying the time – 11: 30. Camera then pans to show the living room, where Paige and Billie are sitting on the couch as Phoebe paces back and fourth.

Phoebe: I don't get it. She's not answering her phone; Justin's not answering his phone, and his parents haven't seen either of them.

Suddenly shouts echo upstairs and explosions can be heard.

Phoebe, Billie, and Paige run upstairs.

Int. Attic

Christy is throwing fireballs at Piper, Chris, Wyatt, and Prue. Justin and Prudence are suspended in midair behind her. Justin is struggling to try to move. Prudence has scorch marks on her stomach and is still unconscious.

Billie, Paige, and Phoebe enter.

When Christy sees Billie, she stops firing. Billie steps forward and the two sisters lock gazes.

Billie (scared): Let them go Christy. They're innocent.

Christy laughs harshly at Billie.

Christy: Nobody's innocent.

Billie: Christy, I don't want to kill you.

Christy (conjuring a fireball): Then this will be easy.

She throws the fireball at Billie, who sends it back at Christy. Christy bursts into flames and soon there is nothing left but her ashes.

Billie (softly): Well, that's the end of her.

Suddenly, a glowing pentagram appears around the ashes, and Christy reforms.

Christy (menacingly): You can't kill me that easily.

Phoebe: Care to explain why?

Christy: Certainly, or better yet, I'll have the people who resurrected me tell you.

In front of Christy, Barbas shimmers in on her right. Cole flames in on her left and William teleports in, directly in front of her.

William: Because those who resurrect the person can choose to reform them.

Cole: Or kill them.

William: Or rather, the source of good magic can.

Paige (eyes narrowed): Why does the source of good magic get to decide?

William: Because good magic is supposed to be unbiased.

Barbas: Should the resurrected person live longer than the resurrector, then they will remain alive until they die a natural death.

Cole: Unless of course, they kill the one that resurrected them.

William turns to Christy.

William: Remember what we discussed.

The three shimmer, flame, and teleport out respectively.

Christy (conjuring another fireball): Now, let's try this again.

She tosses the fireball at Billie, but it hits a force field that Wyatt conjures.

Wyatt (Yells): Run!

Everyone quickly runs out of the attic while Christy tosses fireballs at Wyatt's force field.

Wyatt sends a wave of electricity through the field at Christy, who blows up again. Wyatt then runs out of the attic.

Camera pans to the ashes, where a glowing pentagram appears around them.

Camera zooms to show the hallway, and then the grandfather clock, which shows that the time is 11:50.

Int. Living Room.

Paige: I suggest we orb far away.

Piper: Good idea.

Billie: We can't fight her. She'll just come back to life.

Chris: There has to be some way to beat her. No one is unbeatable.

Piper (turning to Chris): Well can you think of any other way?

Prue: What if William gave her a time limit?

All heads turn to face her.

Prue (confidently): It makes sense actually. William doesn't bring people back from the dead for no reason. He wants her to keep us busy or take us out, which means that he's worried.

Billie: She might be right. I don't think Christy will be around forever.

Phoebe (emotionally): Well whatever we do, we need to do it fast, because my daughter and her boyfriend are up there, and I don't want anything happening to them.

Paige (thinking): Do we still have the crystals?

Prue (confused): Crystals?

Phoebe: They are still in the attic.

Wyatt runs in, and above them, a crash can be heard.

Wyatt (quickly): She's coming now.

Paige: Good. Do you know the crystals we used a while ago?

Wyatt (nodding): Yeah.

Chris (to Wyatt): We're going to use them to trap her.

Footsteps can now be heard upstairs. Christy then descends the stairs, fireballs in her hands.

Christy (angrily): There's nothing you can do to stop me.

Piper (confidently): Wanna bet?

Phoebe (yells): Paige, now!

Paige, Chris, and Wyatt hold their hands out.

Paige, Chris, and Wyatt: Crystals, circle!

The crystals form around Christy, who tries to escape. Then the clock begins chiming.

Christy's eyes widen in fright.

Christy (whispers): No!

William teleports in.

William (coldly): Time's up Christy.

He reaches through the force field and then grabs Christy's neck. She begins to scream as she turns back into a pile of ashes.

William looks down at the pile of ashes at his feet.

William: Worthless witch.

He teleports out.

**End of Act 3**

Show San Francisco skyline at night.

Music: Viva Forever by Spice Girls

Int. P3 – Bar area.

Piper is behind the bar helping to serve drinks. Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt, and Billie are sitting around the bar. Prue can be seen dancing with Andy.

Paige: So who's ready for tomorrow?

Piper (sighs): I am, but I'm not looking forward to it.

Wyatt: You're going to have to bind his powers.

Phoebe: Or at least the extra ones.

Billie remains silent.

Paige (to Billie): You okay?

Billie (shakes her head): No. My big sister who I killed 18 years ago came back to life and wanted to kill all of us.

Phoebe hugs her.

Phoebe: It's okay sweetie. It's happened to all of us.

Wyatt looks up and sees Ryan walk in with two girls. He gets up and walks over to them. Piper smiles as she sees Wyatt and his friends walk onto the dance floor.

Phoebe, Paige, and Billie all notice and smile a bit.

Piper (sighs): They grow up so fast.

Phoebe nods, and Paige takes Piper's hands.

Paige: They may grow up fast, but they'll always be your little boys.

Billie: Well, with your new found youth, you could always have more.

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper laugh.

Piper (laughing): Easy for you to say.

Phoebe: This coming from the woman who hasn't had children.

Billie (sighs): Not yet, but maybe when I meet the right guy, I'll have some.

Camera show Wyatt, Ryan, their girlfriends, Prue, and Andy all dancing on the floor amidst the crowd.

Camera moves upward with the songs still playing. Scenes of Piper with her children flash across the screen.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alex Gould as Patrick Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Marnette Patterson as Christy**


	12. Episode 1x12: Carol Of The Hells Part 1

Episode 1x12: Carol Of The Hells (Part 1)

Int. Underworld – Chamber

Faint screams can be heard.

Cole and William are standing in front of the cages that hold Coop, Henry, and Leo.

The three men are standing up with defiant looks on their faces.

Cole (to the three men): I hope you're ready for today.

Leo (coldly): And what might happen today?

Cole: Because this will represent a huge victory for the underworld.

William: Your deaths represent the fall of good, and after you die, good magic will soon follow.

Leo (desperately): William, snap out of whatever spell they have you under. We're your family and we love you. Even if you don't believe that you were kidnapped, you have to believe that.

Barbas's astral projection appears next to William.

Barbas (to William): They are lying to save their skins, just like your brother did when he was dying. Just walk out of the room and ignore what they say to you.

William turns and walks out of the room silently, with a slightly blank look on his face.

Once William leaves, Cole starts laughing.

Cole (to Leo): Smart of you to realize that he was under a spell?

Coop (angrily): What did you do to him?

Cole (turning to Coop): Simple, really. I had Barbas use his astral projection to control him. William's emotions have been rather irritating as of late.

Henry: Smart move, using one he trusted against him.

Cole (to Henry): Well, if Barbas wouldn't do it, I would have.

Coop: So is this whole thing your idea, or did he really mean it in the beginning?

Cole (to the three of them): Well, since you're about to die, I have no problem letting you all in on this little bit of information. William's actions at first were his own, but for some reason, after he had a little conversation with an older version of himself, he began doubting himself. After he was forced to spend a day with his older brother, is emotions started wreaking havoc on the plan we had so carefully executed up to that point. After this, I began having Barbas monitor his actions.

He looks at Leo, and walks up to the cage.

Cole: Just to drive the knife in deeper, figuratively speaking, there have been several times when William was _so close_ to letting you escape.

A look of fury appears on Leo's face and he tries to reach through the bars to strangle Cole, but is stopped by the force field surrounding his cage.

Cole walks out of the room, laughing at Leo's attempts to hurt him.

Intro.

Show San Francisco skyline.

Music: Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale.

Show front of manor.

Int. Manor – living room.

Piper is sitting on the couch, sipping coffee. Under the tree lies a pile of wrapped presents. Charlie and Corey run in. Chris and Wyatt trudge in after them. The older Halliwell children have irritated looks on their faces.

Piper (looking at her eldest two): What happened to you two?

Wyatt (tired): We received a wake up call.

Piper looks at her younger two sons with a slightly reproving look on her face.

Piper: Boys, what did I tell you about waking your brothers up?

Charlie (stubbornly): But its Christmas.

Piper: I know that sweetie, but everyone has a right to sleep, especially if they have a tough fight today.

Corey (irritated): Why does William have to be such a jerk?

Piper sighs. Chris and Wyatt sit down on the couch beside their mother.

Piper: Well, I think he isn't necessarily trying to be a jerk, he is just misguided and stubborn.

Wyatt: He _had_ to inherit the worst Halliwell trait, didn't he?

Chris smiles a bit.

Charlie: Mommy, why can't we open our presents now?

Piper sighs and hugs her youngest two children.

Piper (softly): Because we have to wait until we rescue daddy. Don't you want him to be here to open his presents?

The twins nod, still upset.

Wyatt (looking at his mother briefly): You know, I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if you two opened up the fits Chris and I got for you.

Chris grins and then walks up to the pile and pulls out two presents. He hands one to Corey, and the other to Charlie. The twins open the fits and reveal two games.

Corey (excited): Sweet!

He turns to Charlie

Corey: I can totally beat you at this!

Charlie (stubbornly): Nuh uh! I'm going to beat you!

Chris (sitting back down): Why don't you open them up and find out?

The twins run upstairs, still arguing.

Piper looks at Chris and Wyatt and smiles.

Piper: Thank you. I don't think they could go the whole day without breaking into something.

Wyatt: Well, we figured that they'd need something to do while they're at magic school.

Paige orbs in.

Paige (to Piper, Chris, and Wyatt): You three ready?

Piper nods.

Piper: I just need to make sure that Charlie and Corey are ready. How are your kids?

Paige (rolls her eyes): They're okay. Mel wanted to come with us, but I told her no.

Piper: I think Phoebe had that discussion with Patty last night.

Paige (grimaces): Well, we're pretty sure that we know the way into William's lair.

Wyatt (to Paige): Where's it at?

Chris narrows his eyes, thinking.

Chris: It's in a church, isn't it?

Paige (looks at Chris, confused): How'd you know?

Chris: I remember it from when we were handcuffed together. They had some amazing music there.

Paige: Right, well, let's go.

Exit Manor.

Int. Phoebe's house.

Prue, Phoebe, and Andy are copying spells and bottling potions.

The doorbell rings and Prudence can be seen running down the stairs.

Prudence (shouts): I'll get it!

She opens the door to reveal Justin.

Justin: Hey.

Prudence: Hey, come on in.

Phoebe and Prue stop what they are doing and watch silently.

Justin (pulls out a gift): I got this for you. It reminded me of something you had drawn all over your notebooks.

Prudence opens the box to reveal a necklace with a silver triquetra pendent on the end of it.

Prudence (gasps and smiles): It's beautiful!

She pulls it out of the box and turns around so that Justin can put it on her neck.

Justin: Your cousins did something to it to make it magical or something.

Prudence turns around and smiles.

Prudence: Then it's perfect.

Camera pans to show Phoebe and Prude who are looking out on the scenee.

Prue (smirking): What about what her mother and aunts did to it?

Phoebe shushes her while they watch Justin open the gift Prudence gives to him.

Phoebe: I told him to to tell her. That thing is seriously powerful and protective.

Suddenly, they turn around. Several vials of potions are floating in midair. Andy reaches out for them and takes them.

Andy (to the spot where the potions were floating): Thanks, now, is everybody ready?

Camera shows Prudence and Justin kissing.

As Justin leaves, Phoebe walks over to her.

Phoebe: You ready to go sweetie?

Prudence sighs and then nods.

Andy and Prue walk over to them with the potions.

They all orb out.

End Act 1.

Int. Church.

Music: Water Night by Eric Whitare.

The girls, Chris, Wyatt, Junior, Prudence, and Andy walk into the church and see that it is deserted. A doorway is illuminated by a red light at the opposite end of the room.

They walk towards it, and as they do, three men wearing all black walk out of the room next to the doorway.

Man #1: Can we help you?

Paige (confidently): Yes, actually, there is a woman outside that's saying something about demons invading this place.

The three men look at each other and then run out of the church.

The group runs through towards the doorway but is stopped by a fourth man dressed in all black.

Man #4: And where do you think you're going?

Prudence waves her hand and the demon goes flying out of their way.

After that, Piper tosses a vanquishing potion at the demon, blowing it up.

Then the group enters the doorway, and they find themselves in the underworld.

Int. Underworld.

Screams can be heard as the group emerges from the portal. A figure can be seen lying on the floor, unconscious.

Piper (gasping): Leo!

Chris and Wyatt run up to their father, and begin to heal him. He slowly opens his eyes.

Leo (confused): Chris? Wyatt?

Wyatt: Yeah, it's us dad.

Leo (sitting up): Oh, good, you're here.

He reaches into his pockets and pulls out two athames, which he stabs his sons with. As the two collapse to the floor, Coop and Henry emerge from behind the group and stab Andy, Paige, and Junior.

Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Prudence gasp in shock and horror as their loved ones fall to the group, bleeding.

Leo begins to laugh as Piper looks at him. As he laughs, he waves a hand over his face, revealing William to be the attacker.

William (coldly): That was easier than I though it would be.

The Henry and Coop imposters shape shift into demons. William waves a hand and his family flies off of the ground and onto a wall, where chains snake around them all.

William laughs before walking out of the room with the two demons.

Piper struggles against the chains, but to no avail.

Suddenly, Billie appears in the room.

Billie (running up to the chained Halliwells): Good thing we used my projection power to make myself invisible.

She waves a hand and the chains come off. Then she closes her eyes and projects Paige, Junior, Andy, Chris, and Wyatt's wounds healed.

Paige (getting up): Thanks for that.

Piper (angrily): I am so binding his powers.

Prue: Good idea.

Int. Underworld – Cavern

Leo, Henry, and Coop are still in their cages when Cole walks in. He is obviously pleased about something.

Cole (to his captives): Well gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that your families have arrived. Leo, your two oldest sons as well as Paige and her oldest are bleeding to death. Oh, and so is Prue's future husband.

Coop (confused): Why would Justin be down here?

Cole (laughs harshly): Not your daughter you idiot. The original Prue Halliwell - the first Charmed one.

Leo (eyes wide): So she's the witch that was helping you.

Cole (with mock sincerity): Very good Leo, although I don't know why you're surprised. I mean, he brought me back from the dead. Why couldn't he bring her back?

Leo: But how can anyone resurrect someone? That would take a lot of power that neither side can manage on its own.

Henry (realizing something): Unless William's not truly evil.

Cole: Well, I'm impressed. The mortal figured it out. Well, too bad you three are going to die soon.

Cole turns to leave, but stops as he remembers something.

Cole: Oh, and don't worry about your younger children. They'll see you very soon.

Cole walks out of the room as Coop, Henry, and Leo shout after him.

Cole enters the chamber where William, Barbas, and a few other demons and warlocks are gathered.

William: My task is done, and the demons and warlocks of the underworld are gathered.

Barbas: Troops have been assembled to take over magic school.

Cole: Perfect. Soon, good will be destroyed and we will be able to rule the world.

William nods and then places his hand on the stone table. He is then sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Phoebe is in William's chamber looking through his files. Then she sees his book._

_Phoebe (to herself): A book of shadows?_

_She walks over to it until a file on a table catches her eye. She opens it and views an old picture of Chris, Wyatt, William, and Piper in it. Then, she flips to the next document, which is the birth certificate of William Leonardo Halliwell._

_End premonition_

William gets up and walks out of the room, a growl rising in his throat.

**End Act 2**

Int. Magic School.

Patty, Penny, Adam, Melinda, Patrick, Charlie, and Corey are sitting in a room in Magic School.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, and a loud banging sound can be heard from the gigantic front doors of magic school. The 7 younger Halliwells and Mitchells look at each other.

Patty: What was that?

Adam (shrugs): I don't know.

Patty: Well why don't you? You're a telepath, find out what people are thinking.

Adam (flatly): My powers don't work outside of the school. The inside is protected from outside forces.

Melinda: Well how about we just go and look instead of sitting here arguing.

They get up and exit the room.

Int. Hall

Another huge bang can be heard, and the doors to the front of magic school burst open. Demons pour in, and demons and warlocks pour in. The people who were in the front room run screaming.

Patty tries freezing them, and about half of them do freeze.

Melinda and Adam grab the hands of their cousins and their brother, and then orb out.

Int. Potions room.

The Halliwell and Mitchell children appear in the Potions Room of Magic School. The room is dimly lit and is filled with tall shelves that are holding many potions.

Penny (looking around): Where are we?

Adam: The potions room.

Melinda: We found this place by accident one year. Apparently some of the most powerful potions can be found here.

Patty: Even vanquishing potions?

Melinda (nodding): Yep.

From a distance, explosions and screaming can be heard.

They turn and look towards the source of the noise. A railing frames an area that looks down on the main area of Magic School. Then they turns and look at each other.

Adam (worriedly): Anybody got an idea?

Patty: I have one, but I don't know if it will work.

Melinda: Well, we have to try it. What is it?

Patty: I figured that if you, me, and Penny could create a power of three, we could wipe out several demons. Then Charlie, Corey, and Patrick can throw fireballs at them.

Adam (questioningly): What will I do?

Patty: Find the vanquishing potions.

Adam nods and walks off as Charlie and Corey walk up to the railing and look down. Demons can be seen pouring through the place. Screams can be heard through the halls.

Charlie and Corey begin tossing fireballs at Demons, and soon Patrick joins them and, channeling their powers, begins throwing fireballs of his own. Soon, Adam joins them, loaded with Vanquishing potions.

Meanwhile, Patty, Penny, and Melinda are coming up with a spell when a warlock blinks in. They see it and scream.

Melinda (holds out a hand): Vanquishing potion!

A potion appears in her hand and she throws it at the warlock.

The resulting explosion throws the three girls back, and knocks over the large shelves. As the shelves fall, potions hit the ground everywhere and various explosions begin to grow in strength. Liquids begin to flow everywhere, and soon a tidal wave rushes towards the steps.

The three girls run up to their cousins.

Melinda (urgently): We need to orb out of here.

Without a second through, they all grab hands and orb out right before a huge wave of liquid rushes over the railing and down onto the inhabitants of magic school.

Exit Magic School.

Int. Manor – Living Room.

The seven children appear in the living room of the manor. Everything is quiet.

Adam: Do you think we were followed?

Melinda: No, they're probably looking for us in the potions room.

As soon as she says this, a demon shimmers in. Patty screams and freezes it. Corey and Charlie conjure fireballs and throw them at the demon, causing it to explode.

Patty (nervously): Maybe we should check the rest of the house.

Penny: I want to go with Patty.

Melinda: Fine. Patty, Penny, and I will check the attic. Adam and Corey can check the downstairs, and Patrick and Charlie can check the bedrooms.

Adam (indignantly): Why are you the one giving the orders?

Melinda (to Adam): Because I'm the one who usually comes up with the plans, and if I'm one of the few with a truly offensive power here that is actually a teenager.

Adam (grumbling): Fine.

They split up and move to their respective floors

Adam and Corey move into the dining room and look around.

Adam (turns to Corey, whispering): Do you think there's anyone in here?

In front of them, a demon shimmers in.

Adam yelps in surprise and Corey electrocutes.

They move a bit over to the kitchen and carefully peer in before quickly moving back. Camera pans to view the inside of the kitchen, where a male figure dressed in all black with a stocking cap over his face can be seen making his way around the room.

**End Act 3**

Show front of Manor.

Int. Manor – Second floor.

Melinda, patty, and Penny continue upstairs as Patrick and Corey begin searching the rooms. As the three girls continue walking up the steps, noises can be heard from in the attic.

Int. Attic

Three demons are trying to grab the Book of Shadows, which keeps moving out of their reach, or sends out sparks of electricity.

Demon 1 (mutters): Stupid book!

Demon 2: Why does that kid want it so badly anyways?

Demon 3 (lunging for the book but missing): It's the Halliwell Book of Shadows. Everybody wants it.

Int. Hallway outside attic.

Melinda, Patty, and Penny are perring through the crack in the doorway.

Melinda (to Patty): Can you freeze them?

Patty waves her hands and then the demons freeze for a second. However, they soon begin to move again.

Patty (whispers): It's not working.

Exit Manor

Int. Underworld – William's Chamber

Phoebe carefully creeps into the chamber. Once she is sure that no one is there, she walks over to a stone table covered in files. Phoebe picks one up labeled Hydrokinesis, and opens it. A step by step instructional sheet involving how to master Hydrokinesis is on top.

Phoebe (muttering): I guess he wasn't planning on stopping when e developed all those other powers.

She rifles through the files with various titles, grabs them, and then tosses them into the fire that is burning in a central pit. Then she walks back over to the stack and begins searching for other important files when she sees a black book resting on a stand.

Phoebe (curiously): A book of Shadows?

She begins walking over to it when another file catches her eye. She walks over to it, and with trembling hands opens it to reveal an old photo of Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and William taken many years ago. Then she shifts the photo aside to reveal the birth certificate of William Leonardo Halliwell.

Behind her, the chamber door opens, and William enters.

William (venomously): Enjoying looking through my things?

He conjures a fireball and tosses it at Phoebe.

Phoebe channels the fireball and redirects the fireball at William, who ducks.

William (sinisterly): I'm surprised you aren't with the rest of the family. The ceremony is about to start.

Phoebe (confused): What ceremony?

William: The ceremony sacrificing your husbands to empower evil.

Phoebe gasps and runs over to the doorway past William. William grins as he watches his Aunt run past him and into the labyrinth of the underworld.

William: To bad nothing can stop it now.

**End Of Act 4**

**End Of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alex Gould as Patrick Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**


	13. Episode 1x13: Carol Of The Hells Part 2

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x13: Carol Of The Hells (Part 2)

Wyatt (Voice Over): Previously on Forever Charmed, we went to the underworld in a group to face William. However, when we arrived, he was waiting for us. Thanks to Billie, we managed to get out of William's trap relatively unscathed. In magic school, the younger Halliwells managed to escape a demon attack and orb to the manor, where they aren't alone. Meanwhile, we're trying desperately to save Willia's captives, but we may be too late.

Int. Underworld – Arena.

In a gigantic arena, hundreds of demons are gathered on the bottom floor, and thousands more are gathered on the upper floors.

Cole stands on a stage, and is speaking to the crowd.

Cole (Loudly): My brethren, the underworld has not been what it once was. In the past quarter of a century, the numbers of our forces have dwindled, thanks greatly to the Charmed Ones.

A murmur of agreement passes through the crowd.

Cole: It is time to change this. I have taken something of theirs and plan to use it to destroy their moral. Shortly afterwards, I will destroy them.

A deafening cheer can be heard. William teleports on te stage behind Cole. Cole raises his hands, and silence descends.

Cole: One of the Halliwells has seen our way, and has joined us. He has captured his father and uncles for us to kill. Let's introduce them, shall we?

With a wave of his hand, the three cages appear on the stage.

Laughter and jeers can be heard as Henry, Coop, and Leo appear, feeling disoriented.

Intro

Show San Francisco skyline

Music: What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation

Show front of Manor

Int. Attic

The three demons are still wrestling with the book, which is dodging their efforts to capture it.

Outside the room, Melinda, Patty, and Penny all whisper a spell.

Melinda, Patty, Penny (whispering): Spirits of the Halliwell Line

Course Unseen Across the Skies

Destroy all demons invading here

In This Place We Hold So Dear

The demons inside the attic all shriek and writhe in pain before they explode.

Int. Downstairs – Dining Room.

Adam and Corey watch as the figure looks through the kitchen before exiting through the back door.

Adam (whispers to Corey): I don't think it was a demon.

A demon shimmers in behind them. Adam and Corey yell. Corey throws a fireball at the demon as it reaches for them, blowing it up.

The both sigh in relief.

Int. Manor – Second floor

Patrick and Charlie look through the bedrooms for demons. When they get to Piper and Leo's room, they see that it has been turned into a chaotic mess.

Patrick (in amazement): Whoa, what happened to your mom's room?

Charlie (shrugs): I don't know, but it wasn't that way when we left.

Patrick: We might want to make it look better so she doesn't blow up when she gets home with your dad.

Charlie (nods): Let the objects of objection

Become but a dream

As I cause the seen to be unseen

The room instantly looks better as everything moves to where it's supposed to be.

Patrick (impressed): Cool spell. I think my mom used it once.

Melinda, Patty, and Penny enter.

Melinda: Are there any demons here?

Patrick (turns to them): Nope. Someone had gone through Aunt Piper's room though.

Patty (confused): Why would someone do that?

Charlie: I don't know. Maybe they were looking for something.

Adam and Corey enter.

Patty (turns to them): Any luck?

Adam: Yeah, Corey vanquished a demon, and we saw a burglar in the kitchen.

Melinda (loudly): a burgler? Why on earth would someone want to steal something from this house?

Adam (defensively): I don't know, but he left after a couple of minutes, so don't blame me for anything.

Patty (sighs): Well, he's gone, so let's check out the fight.

**End Act 1.**

In the top floor of the arena, Chris, Wyatt, and Billie walk to the edge of the balcony and look down on Cole, William, and the cages.

Camera pans to the bottom floor where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are slowly making their way towards Cole. Camera then pans to show Prue, Andy, Prudence, and Junior on the balcony level above the ground.

Cole (in manic glee): Let us begin the executions with the former whitelighter, Leo Wyatt.

The crowd erupts in cheers as Leo is yanked out of his cage by two muscular demons. He struggles as he is forced to his knees and his head forced onto the chopping block.

A wicked looking axe appears in Cole's hands. He walks over to Leo and raises it high in the air.

Leo looks up in horror and then squeezes his eyes shut.

Camera shows Leo, shaking slightly, waiting for the axe to come swinging down. After he opens his eyes, he looks up. Camera pans to show Cole trapped by a crystal cage.

Suddenly, chaos erupts in the audience as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige begin tossing vanquishing potions around at nearby demons.

Upstairs, Andy orbs out of the way from a fireball as Prue, Prudence and Junior begin destroying demons and warlocks.

Above them, Wyatt begins electrocuting demons as Chris and Billie fight them using athames.

Camera pans down to Cole who turns to the crowd.

Cole (voice projected through the arena): All demons and Warlocks, retreat!

The demons and warlocks vanish in their own way.

Cole (loudly): Come to me, my royal guard.

As Cole says this, a large group of muscular demons flame in.

Camera pans to show Phoebe, Piper, and Paige.

Piper (looking around): Oh shit.

They immediately turn and begin to fight the demons.

Camera pans to the stage where William is slowly walking over to Leo, who is still being held down by two demons.

Chris and Wyatt orb in front of him, halting his progress.

Wyatt (menacingly): Don't even think about it William.

William raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

William: And what will you do to stop me?

Chris: Whatever we have too.

William: Even if it means losing your lives as well?

The two nod, and then William moves into a defensive stance.

William: Fine then. Let's finish this.

William extends his hands, and out of his palms extend fiery whips which he then begins to swing towards Chris and Wyatt.

Camera pans up to where Prue and Prudence are fighting two demons as Junior is standing with his eyes closed. Andy is standing next to him with a concerned expression on his face.

Andy: How long?

Andy turns and looks at the stage where Cole is trying to escape from the crystal cage. William, Chris, and Wyatt are fighting, and Leo is struggling against the two demons holding him down.

Camera pans down to the two demons who look up to see two athame's flying towards them.

The demons explode, and Andy orbs down and grabs Leo.

Exit Underworld – Arena.

Int. Magic School – Library.

Andy orbs in with Leo to see that the library, as well as everything else, has basically been destroyed by the attack and the potion spillage.

Andy (looks at Leo): They're at the manor then?

Leo (looking around): I sure hope so.

They walk a little bit, and between two of the ruined shelves, a demon can be seen writhing and slowly becoming hideously deformed by all of the potions.

Leo: Let's get out of here.

They orb out.

Exit Magic School.

Int. Living Room.

Andy and Leo orb into the living room.

Shouts can be heard upstairs.

The two look up quickly and then at each other with panicked expressions before running up the stairs.

Int. Piper and Leo's bedroom.

Melinda, Patty, and Penny are sitting on the bed while Charlie, Corey, and Adam are sitting on the floor eating popcorn. The mirror is displaying the fight in the underworld.

Melinda (at the mirror, angrily): Blow him up!

Patty (loudly): Kick his butt!

The mirror shows Phoebe, Piper, and Paige fighting Cole's Royal Guard in the underworld. Phoebe jumps up and kicks a demon in its face as Piper throws a vanquishing potion at another demon. Paige waves her hand and sends two demons into a wall.

Cheers erupt through the room as they see a few demons bursting into flame.

Andy and Leo skid to the halt in front of the doorway, and Leo sighs with relief as he sees that everyone is fine.

Leo: Kids, what did I tell you about watching wrestling?

Everyone stops shouting and looks at Andy and Leo.

Charlie and Corey (loudly): Daddy!

They both get up and run to Leo, who bends down and hugs both of them.

Melinda (to Andy): Are our dads still there?

Andy (clears his through): Um, yes, in fact I should probably be getting down there.

He orbs out, and then Leo lets go of Charlie and Corey to look at the mirror.

Leo (interested): So how good is this spell?

Exit Manor

Int. Underworld.

Billie is fighting a few demons in the top level of the arena. She sends an athame flying into one of them, vanquishing it, and then sends two more flying over the side of the wall. Just when she turns around, a knife plunges into her stomach. Barbas holds the knife there, grinning evilly before flaming out.

**End Act 2**

Int. Underworld – Arena

The fight is still raging, although the Charmed Ones seem to be winning. Cole angrily mutters something in Latin time and time again to hopefully free himself from the crystal cage, as Chris, William, and Wyatt fight. William levitates into the air, and then sends bursts of electricity at Chris and Wyatt before descending and kicking them both squarely in their chests, sending them flying back. As they struggle to get up, two demons run over to them, but are stopped in their tracks by Prue, who encases them in blocks on ice.

Wyatt (quickly to Prue): Thanks Aunt Prue.

Prue (smiling): No problem sweetie.

She then turns towards a demon that has Piper cornered and seems to be immune to her blasts.

Prue (running up to the demon, angrily): Hey, bitch!

The demon turns to look. Prue waves her hand and the demon goes flying up into a wall.

Prue: Stay away from my sister!

Piper (impressed): Wow Prue, I didn't think you'd be this aggressive after returning from the dead.

Prue tosses a vanquishing potion at the demon who landed a few feet away from them. It explodes in a huge flame.

Camera pans back to Chris, William, and Wyatt. Chris raises his hand and points it at William, who flies backward and into the two cages, knocking them over and releasing Henry and Coop.

The two men quickly escape their prisons and tackle a recovering William to the ground.

Henry: I'm normally against hitting children, especially those who aren't mine, but I'll make an exception in your case.

He goes to punch William, but is telekinetically blasted off of him. William stands up and looks at Coop furiously.

Coop: Why don't you try to take me without your powers?

William: Fine then.

He lunges at Coop and then delivers a punishing roundhouse kick to Coop's chest. William is then grabbed in a bear hug by Henry, attempting to hold him down, but before he can get William to the ground, William shoves his heal down on Henry's foot, making Henry loosen his grin just enough for William to drive his elbow into Henry's stomach.

Wyatt runs up onto the stage and tries electrocuting William as Chris stands up over where he was knocked earlier.

Wyatt (to Chris, as William dodges his electricity): Chris, now!

Chris extends his hand out as if to telekinetically throw William into a wall. William raises his own hand to deflect the telekinesis, but instead goes flying towards Chris and lands on the ground, dazed.

Piper runs up to him and quickly grabs his hand.

Piper: This witch's powers cannot fight

The lure of evil's magic might

Before misuse lands him in hell

Remove the powers of William Halliwell

Yet do not take away those of his birthright

Only those he sought by day and by night

Cole breaks free of the crystal cage and runs up, screaming in rage.

Cole (yelling): You stupid witches! He was my ticket to defeating you!

Piper (yells back): Well find some other damn ticket, because you certainly aren't using my son as one.

As Piper and Cole argue, William gets up off of the ground, shaking.

William (quietly): My powers…

Piper (yells at Cole): You just can never stay dead, can you? Well guess what Cole, no one wants you alive.

Cole (Loudly): Well I can think of a whole host of people who want me alive, thank you very much Piper.

William (softly): What did you do to my powers?

Piper and Cole don't hear him.

Piper (screaming): Who cares if any of your demonic legions wants you alive? No human wants you back Cole.

Cole (loudly): Well to bad, because I'm here to stay!

William (yelling): What happened to my damn powers?!

Everyone stops and looks at him.

Piper: We stripped your extra powers. You couldn't use them right, so we decided that you shouldn't be able to use them at all.

Wyatt (standing beside his mother): Good riddance too. No more individual power of three for you.

William: So let me get this straight, just because they way I use my powers isn't what you want, I can't have them?

Wyatt (stepping forward, angrily): Something like that.

William: Whoever gave you the right to control something like that?

Wyatt: Well let's see, the elders, the magical community, oh, and our heritage.

William (glaring at Wyatt): I wasn't even talking to you, idiot.

Wyatt (loudly): Well too bad because I'm answering.

Chris places a restraining hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

Chris (warningly): Wyatt, don't start anything more. It's over.

William: It's far from over Chris.

Wyatt: You know what? I've had enough of your crap. You kidnap our dads, you attack us at least 4 times a week, and you think that the world is out to get you. Well guess what: it's not.

William: Oh and what do you know Wyatt? Just because you're the Twice Blessed doesn't mean that you have all the brains in the world. It doesn't make you the strongest either.

Wyatt: Well I know that I'm definitely smarter than you, and I know that I'll make more of myself than you ever will. Plus, I never had to have my powers bound.

William loses it and in a fiery blaze, lets loose a gigantic wall of fire at his family that has gathered before him.

Wyatt puts up a force field to block the fire, and eventually, the wave sends all the occupants behind the shield backwards, but it does not harm them.

When William sees that they are still alive and standing up to fight again, he begins to flame out.

William: Why won't you all just die?

He sends another wave of fire at them, weaker this time, and then flames out.

**End Act 3**

Int. Underworld – Arena

Everyone is standing over Billie, all looking concerned as Wyatt, Chris, Paige, Junior, and Andy heal her. She has lost a lot of blood, and is very pale.

Slowly, the color comes back and she stirs.

Billie: What happened?

Phoebe: We won.

Billie (smiling): About time.

They help her off the ground and then orb out.

Exit Underworld – Arena

Int. Manor – Living room.

The group appears in the living room, where Leo and the younger Halliwells and Mitchells are waiting.

Melinda, Adam, Patrick, Patty, and Penny all get up and race to their dads, hugging them tight.

Prue stands back and watches as the families reunite after a long time away from each other.

She makes her way over to Andy, who is standing by Billie.

Prue: Andy, I think we should leave.

Paige walks up to them.

Paige: Look Prue, even though we don't get along, that doesn't mean I have any right to stop you from having Christmas with your family.

Prue: Paige, that's sweet, but I think that I should give you all a little time with your husbands.

Paige: No, seriously, stay. You haven't even met all of your nieces and nephews yet, so at least say hi to everyone.

Prue (eyes narrowed, grinning): Piper put you up to this, didn't she?

Paige: Phoebe actually, and she paid me $20.

Prue: Close enough, well, since you were obviously paid to tell me that, the least I could do is to stay just for a little while.

Paige smirks slightly and goes to introduce her to everyone.

Show time lapse from dusk to night.

Everyone is gathered around the TV watching a movie. Billy, Andy, and Prue are gone. Suddenly, Chris gets up and walks out of the room.

Piper (to Chris): Where are you going?

Chris (putting on a coat): Out, I need to do something. It won't take long.

Piper: Make sure that it doesn't. I don't want you catching hypothermia or some rare disease.

Chris (laughs a bit): Don't worry mom, I wont.

He exits the manor.

Exit Manor

Ext. Manor

Chris steps out into the cold and walks up to a large tree in the yard of the house across the street.

Chris (looking up): Are you going to sit there and brood all night?

Camera pans up to show William.

William: Yes, I am.

Chris: Well can you at least come down here so we can talk?

William (shortly): We can talk just fine like this.

Chris sighs and then orbs up to the branch where William is sitting.

Chris: You know, if you'd have just listened to us, you wouldn't have lost your powers.

William (darkly): You know, if some people would have been more careful when I was younger, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

Chris (nods): True, but that still doesn't change what happened, does it?

William: Spare me the whole Whitelighter crap Chris. I don't want pity. Right now, I'm going through a lot of stuff because I just lost half of myself.

Chris (confused): What do you mean?

William: Our powers make up who we are. I had telepathy, and I was so used to hearing other people's thoughts, even when I wasn't concentrating on it. Now all I hear is silence. I used to be able to teleport. Now I have to walk, or levitate to where I'm supposed to go.

Chris: I'm sorry that you lost those, but I can guarantee that you aren't getting them back.

They sit for a moment in silence.

Chris: You know that Wyatt doesn't hate you, right?

William: Chris, I'm still an empath, and I was one when we fought earlier. He hates me, and it was 100 pure hatred. Nothing less.

Chris: Well, regardless, he also loves you, deep down. We all do.

William: I never said you didn't.

Another moment passes in silence.

Chris: Dad says you were manipulated by Barbas.

William (thinking about this): It doesn't surprise me really. I knew going into this that there was a chance of being manipulated.

Chris: But you still did it anyways?

William: Yes, because at the time, it was the best shot I had.

Chris: Well, I think you got your revenge. Not necessarily in the scale I'm sure you were hoping for, but you got it. You took away our father, and the fathers of your cousins, and from what I gather tortured them a bit. You almost killed them.

William: My objective was to kill them. I lost my whole childhood Chris. I grew up in a time where I had no clue where I was. Everytime I look at the twins, I hate them because they have what I should have had.

Chris: Then try to make up for it while you still can.

William: I really don't want to talk to them right now.

Chris (interested): So, why are you talking to me?

William thinks this over for a minute before answering.

William: Good question.

He jumps down and lands lightly on his feet.

Chris (from the branch): You still didn't answer my question.

William (sighs and looks up): Because you were the one who actually tried talking to me even when I hated you. You never attacked me at all, and even when you were dying, you still managed to be decent to me, which is more than most people have ever done for me.

Chris orbs down beside him and looks at William.

Chris: So are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to come inside?

William: Short of knocking me unconscious, no. And I think that would be defeating the purpose, now wouldn't it.

Chris: Well then, try to have a good Christmas, okay?

William emits a short and hollow laugh.

William: Yeah, right.

He turns and begins to walk down the street.

Chris: If you ever need a place to stay, you can always bunk with me. Wyatt's not home except for during the holidays.

William: Thanks, but don't expect to see me.

Chris sighs and then orbs back into the manor.

Scene fades.

Music: O Holy Night (voice) by John Williams

Ext. Manor – Back yard.

Leo and Piper are standing together looking out at the night sky. Leo has his arm around Piper.

Leo: This day was truly amazing.

Piper: The end of it was.

Leo (looks at her): Well, for me, the whole day was a rush.

Piper: You didn't have to worry about saving yourself.

Leo: No, but I did get to see the whole family today, which is something I've never really done before.

Piper (sighs): I just wish that William would have come home.

Leo: Don't beat yourself up for it. Cole said that in the end, Barbas had to manipulate William to get him to do what they wanted. He's so close to coming home. We just have to break through his shell.

Piper (looks at him): I hope that I didn't make things worse by stripping those extra powers.

Leo pulls her in for a long, passionate kiss.

Leo: Let's not worry about it tonight. For now, let's just enjoy the moment.

Camera shows Phoebe and Coop with their children, then Paige and Henry, and Prue and Andy all in their respective homes.

**End Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alex Gould as Patrick Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**


	14. Episode 1x14: Confessions Of A Missing

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x14: Confessions Of A Stolen Heart

Int. P3 – Lounge Area

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are sitting around a table, laughing about something until Paige sees Prue walking down the stairs.

Paige (looking serious): Okay, sorry to cut this night short, but I have to go.

Piper (confused): What? Paige, you just got here.

Paige (firmly): And now I'm leaving.

Piper looks over and sees Prue descending the stairs with Andy, and then begins running after Paige.

Piper (running): Oh no you don't missy.

She stops in front of Paige, temporarily blocking her pathway.

Piper: We wanted to have fun with the _four of us_.

Paige (icily): Well its perfect then. You, Phoebe, Prue, and Andy can all have a good time.

She moves past Piper and walks into the office where she orbs out. Piper runs in but is too late to stop her.

Piper (irritated): I am going to strangle that girl.

Back in the dance area, a young woman can be seen walking out of the club with her date.

She laughs as he opens her car door for her before walking around to the other side.

Int. Car

Woman (to the man): I thought chivalry was dead.

Man (laughs): Trust me, chivalry isn't dead.

The man's features shift into a grotesque demon.

Demon: But you will be.

Ext Car.

Camera zooms out as screams are heard from the car.

Intro.

Show Skyline of San Francisco

Music: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

Int. Prue's living room.

Prue is sitting on the couch watching a news report.

Reporter: And in other news, the body of a woman was found in her car in the parking lot of local night club P3.

Prue perks up at this and grabs the remote, turning up the volume.

Reporter: Police reports state that the woman's heart was violently removed from her body. They are unsure as to who might do this however, but an investigation will be ensuing. This is the third death like this in San Francisco in the past two weeks. Nightclub owner Piper Halliwell could not be contacted for a statement.

Prue turns off the power, and then runs over to a wall and grabs the keys to her car and a coat on the way out.

Exit Prue's House.

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper and Leo are sitting at the table. Leo is reading a newspaper. Piper is calmly drinking her morning coffee as the telephone rings.

Leo sets down his newspaper and moves to get up from the table.

Piper (angrily): Don't even think about it.

Leo slowly sits back down.

Leo (hesitantly): Piper, you're going to have to answer the phone sometime.

Piper grabs the newspaper and scans the headlines.

Piper: Yes well better later than sooner.

Leo: You don't think this is demonic… do you?

Piper: I don't know, and I don't care. I do not want anything demonic coming into my life. Not after what I just went through.

Leo: Piper, you can't keep ignoring this. It's serious, even if it isn't demonic.

Piper looks at him and behind her, the glass in the cabinet shatters.

Piper (softly, angrily): Don't you think I know that?

The back door opens, and Prue walks in.

Prue (noticing Leo): Oh, hey Leo. Great to see you out and about again.

Leo: Great to see you too Prue.

Behind Piper, Prue points to the phone.

Prue (mouthing): Does she know?

Leo nods, and Piper notices.

Piper: Stop mouthing questions to my husband Prue. It gets really annoying, especially if I know you're doing it.

Prue (mouths): Is she always this cranky?

Leo nods again, and this time the coffee glass next to Prue shatters.

Piper (agitated): Again, stop it.

Prue walks over to Piper and hugs her

Prue (caring): Aw, sweetie, I know that this isn't exactly good publicity for your club, but you just need to calm down. I'm sure that everything will blow over.

Piper: I thought seeing the future was Phoebe's thing.

Prue (laughing): It is. So, what are you going to tell the press?

Piper (sighs): I'm not sure yet. Probably that we'll beef up security and take more precautions and stuff like that.

Prue: Sounds like a perfect answer. Why don't you pick up the phone the next time it rings and see if it's someone besides a reporter.

As if on cue, the phone rings again, and this time Piper stands up to answer it.

Piper: Hello?

The screen splits to show Paige at her job.

Paige: About time you answered the phone.

Piper: Well, I didn't want to have to talk to any reporters this morning.

Paige: Yeah, about that. Supposedly the elders think it's demonic, so you might want to work on that little problem.

Piper (complaining): But I can't work on it Paige. I have the restaurant, and the twins have a doctor's appointment and then I have to talk to the press and hire another bouncer or something to keep the media at bay.

Prue walks up to Piper and listens in on the conversation.

Paige: Well, I'm just saying, its something that would be seriously beneficial to the club if you vanquish whatever demon it is that's doing it. This way you wouldn't have to worry about hiring some more security.

Piper: Well I don't know who could do it. I mean, I suppose I can send Chris and Wyatt out to do it, but I know that they have school stuff that they have to do, and Chris has essays for college to do, so I don't know how that could work.

Paige: Well, Junior can help out.

From beside Piper, Prue can be seen with an excited expression on her face. She starts bouncing up and down.

Piper: You know what Paige, have Junior come over after school with Prudence and Chris. I'll get Wyatt to come by after his classes are done, and we'll tackle this thing.

Paige: Will do Piper. Now, I have to go. Class is supposed to start soon.

Piper: Okay, say hey to the kids for me.

Paige: Alright, and Piper, do me a favor and make sure Prue doesn't spend too much time around Junior. The last thing I need is for someone to invite her to dinner.

Piper (sternly): Paige!

Paige: just saying. Anyways, I've got to go. Bye.

Paige hangs up, and the screen expands to show the class in front of her, which includes, Melinda, Adam, and Patty.

Paige: Alright class. Welcome back to school. I hope you all had a relaxing break.

Camera shows Adam, Melinda, and Patty rolling their eyes. The rest of the class mumbles something that indicates that they'd rather be back in bed.

Paige: Alright, so, who can tell me the definition of Psychokinesis besides any of the Halliwells or Matthews in the room?

**End Act 1**

Int. Manor – Living Room

Piper is standing in front of Prudence, Chris, Wyatt, and Junior, who are sitting on the couch. Prue is standing by her.

Piper (to the sitting teens and Wyatt): Alright people, here's what's going on. Supposedly there's a demon in town that has been ripping out people's hearts. His last victim was in the parking lot of P3. I want you guys to find him and vanquish him while I do publicity control. Got it?

The four that are sitting nod.

Piper: Alright, now, I'm putting your Aunt Prue in charge of this whole thing, so follow her lead. Feel free to give suggestions, but nobody try to run the show.

She then walks out of the room and everyone stares after her.

Prue (turning to Wyatt): Is she always this blunt nowadays?

Wyatt: Only when she's ticked and means business.

Prue: Okay, so, here's what we need to do. I need someone to check the book of shadows for this demon and see if he's in there. I also need someone to mix up a high power vanquishing potion, and a good vanquishing spell couldn't hurt either.

Chris: Alright, I'll mix up the vanquishing potion.

Prue: I'll write a spell.

Junior: And I'll look in the book of shadows.

The three of them get up and walk upstairs, leaving Prue and Wyatt.

Prue (smiling): Alright Wyatt, you and I have some work to do.

Wyatt (eyes narrowing): Work like what?

Prue (smile growing wider): We're going to stake out a couple of night clubs, specifically the ones that haven't been hit before.

Wyatt: That still doesn't narrow it down a lot.

Prue: Actually, yes it does. Since all the victims have been women, we can safely assume that he's not going to be in several of the nightclubs around here.

Wyatt (stands up): Alright, so who are we going to use as bait.

Prue: Well, I figured that we'd split up into two teams. Prudence, Junior and I can be on one team while you and Chris can be on another. This way we can cover twice as much ground.

Wyatt (frowning): Yeah, but this demon is going after girls, right?

Prue nods.

Wyatt (confused): So why doesn't my team have a girl on it?

Prue: Ever read that Glamour Yourself Spell before?

Wyatt's eyes widen in horror.

Wyatt (quickly): No way! Make Chris do it!

Prue seems to consider it for a minute.

Prue: Think you can use the spell on him?

Wyatt nods.

Prue: Then let's go get him.

Exit Manor

Int. Underworld

The demon from earlier is standing in front of a warlock – one who's face is concealed by the shadows.

Warlock: I noticed that your antics have attracted the attention of the mortal media, and that of the Charmed Ones. It was foolish of you to kill your most recent victim in the parking lot of the eldest Charmed One's club.

Demon: They will not be able to locate me.

Warlock: How can you be so sure of this?

Demon: They will attempt to summon me, which cannot be done unless they know my name, and since I am not in the Halliwell Book of Shadows, they shall not discover it.

Warlock: What about their attempts to track you?

Demon: I shall go and vary my choice in victims for a few nights, confusing them.

Warlock (slowly): Good. Now, should the chance arise to take out someone hunting you, do it. Especially if its one of those pestilent Halliwells.

Demon: I shall.

The demon shimmers out and the warlock begins to laugh. Bright red orbs begin to glow where the warlock's eyes would be.

Exit Underworld.

Show time lapse from night to morning.

Int. Manor – Dining Room

Chris and Wyatt are sitting at the table with their heads resting in their arms, sleeping. The twins are taking turns tossing cereal in their hair. Leo doesn't notice because he has his face buried in a newspaper.

Piper walks in.

Piper: Boys, stop it. Your brothers have had a long night.

Leo puts the paper down and then grins at the sight of Chris and Wyatt.

Leo: So boys, long night.

Wyatt snores, but Chris lifts his head up and shakes the cereal out.

Chris: Please don't even mention it.

Piper: That bad?

Chris: Wyatt and I must have gone to over five night clubs searching for this demon since the summoning spell didn't work.

Piper: Did the Book of Shadows have anything on it?

Chris: Not a thing, which is weird since usually there's something if it's a demon like this.

Leo: Maybe he's new.

Chris (nodding his head sleepily): Maybe.

He sets his head back down on his arms and tries to go to sleep again. The twins begin giggling at some inside joke.

Piper (looking to Leo): What are those two giggling about?

Leo struggles to keep a straight face before diving behind the newspaper again, laughing.

Piper (sternly): Leo.

Leo doesn't move the newspaper, but only laughs harder.

Piper flicks her hands and the paper disintegrates.

Leo is still laughing.

Piper (threateningly): The next thing to blow up might not be something you would want any of the whitelighters we know to heal.

Leo stops laughing almost immediately.

Leo (clearing his throat before speaking): Prue decided that in order to help attract the demon, they'd split into two teams and have the girls use their natural charms.

Piper (not understanding): So, whats so funny about that?

Leo: Well, Prue took Prudence and Junior with her because they're younger and less powerful than Chris and Wyatt.

Piper (still confused): So how did Chris and Wyatt search for the demon?

Leo: They glamoured Chris.

Piper gasps and holds her hands up to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

Chris (head still down on his arms): Its not that funny mom.

Piper: I know its not sweetie. Its actually kind of ironic, because we caught a demon by turning Prue into a guy one time.

Chris sits up.

Chris: I didn't know that?

Piper: It was one of her more embarrassing experiences.

Chris: I'll bet she didn't want us to know about it.

Leo: I can only imagine.

Wyatt gives a particularly loud snore which makes the twins laugh harder.

Charlie (to Piper): Mommy, can we please wake him up?

Corey: Yeah, please mom?

Piper (sighs and rolls her eyes before grinning): Alright boys, but no setting him on fire.

The twins grin at each other mischievously before raising their palms out and thrusting them towards Wyatt. The water in their cups and also in Chris's cup rises into the air and mixes together over Wyatt's head before it falls onto him, drenching him.

Wyatt quickly sits up, looking around for the emergency before realizing what had happened. His eyes narrow and he glares at the twins.

Wyatt (furiously): Why I oughta…

The twins get up and run upstairs, screaming, and Wyatt gets up and chases after them.

Piper and Leo laugh as they watch the three play fighting.

**End Of Act 2**

Int. Nightclub

Wyatt and a girl walk in. The girl seems to be a little unsure of her footing as she walks.

Girl: I can't believe you made me do this again Wyatt.

Wyatt (jokingly): Well, at least you look like Bianca, so now you can check yourself out when you go to the bathroom.

Chris looks down for a second, and then looks back up.

Chris (whining): So do I have to dance?

Wyatt gently pushes his 'brother' forward into the crowd.

Exit Nightclub

Int. P3

Prue, Prudence, and Junior all walk down the stairs.

Junior (looks at Prue): Why are we back here?

Prue: Because he wasn't at any of the other clubs. Now, look for someone suspicious that is single, so we can go and try to talk to him.

Prudence: Justin is so going to kill me for this.

Prue: Not if you don't actually do anything with any of the guys.

Junior laughs and Prudence turns and glares at him.

Prudence (menacingly): And he wont find out unless someone opens his big mouth and tells him, right Junior?

Junior stops laughing and goes to sit at a table where he can keep an eye on the two woman.

Show time lapse from early evening to night.

Int. Nightclub

Wyatt is sitting at a table and seems to be getting tired. A girl comes up to him.

Girl: Hi, I've noticed you sitting around here for a while and I wondered if you wanted to dance or something.

Wyatt (looks at her): Uh, sure.

They both go onto the dance floor and begin swaying to the beat.

Int. P3

Two men descend the stairs. They both are dressed like party goers, but they have an official air about them.

Man 1 (turns to the second man; quietly): Lets review over this one last time Gerald. If anyone knows you as Inspector Clemens, get out of here. You are undercover, and you don't need that sicko knowing you're here.

Inspector Clemens: Got it chief.

Chief: Oh, and one more thing.

He stops walking and faces Inspector Clemens.

Chief: Be careful of the Halliwell clan. I know that Morris trusts them, but I don't. They are involved as witnesses in a lot of unsolved cases, and I don't want their names coming up in this one.

Inspector Clemens nods and then walks over to the bar. The Chief turns around and leaves.

Camera pans to show Chris in his guise of Bianca. He is standing at the bar, and is attempting to ignore a guy that is hitting on him.

He looks over to find Wyatt and sees him being led outside by a girl.

Chris frowns and walks away from the bar and after Wyatt.

Ext. Nightclub.

Wyatt kisses the girl for a few seconds before breaking it off.

Suddenly the girl reaches back, and punches Wyatt in the head, knocking him out. She shapeshifts back into the demon.

Chris walks out and sees the demon stooping over his unconscious brother.

Chris (shouts): Hey!

Before he can do anything more, the demon shimmers out with Wyatt.

Chris (worried): Oh no.

**End Act 3**

Int. P3

Chris orbs into the office and then goes out onto the dance floor to try to find Prue. He sees the three sitting at a table discussing something.

Prue: What about that guy over by the bar?

She looks in the direction of Inspector Clemens.

Junior: He's been talking to a few people tonight, but so far he hasn't tried to get with anyone.

Chris arrives at the table and they all look at him. Prudence giggles.

Chris: We are in big trouble.

Prue (looks concerned): Why? What's wrong?

She looks around.

Prue: Where's Wyatt?

Chris: That's what I'm talking about. The demon came and kidnapped Wyatt.

Prue (shocked): Oh my god.

She turns to Prudence.

Prue: You scry for Wyatt.

She then turns to Junior.

Prue: And you come with me. We have to fix Chris up before he tries any sensing.

Junior (sarcastically): Oh, we can't leave him like that?

Chris smacks him in the back of he head.

Junior: Ow!

Prue gets up and grabs Chris and Junior, dragging them after her.

Prue: Come on you two.

Int. Office.

Prue waves her hand and Chris shape shifts back into himself, however, Bianca's clothes are still on him.

Prue nudges Junior once, but he just laughs. She nudges him again, harder, and Junior waves his hand, making Bianca's clothes go back to Chris's.

Prudence is over at the desk scrying. All of a sudden, the crystal drops.

Prudence: Found him.

Exit P3 – Office

Int. Warehouse.

Wyatt is slowly stirring. He is strapped down to a table and the demon is waiting for him.

Wyatt (groggily): Where am I?

Demon: It doesn't matter.

The demon walks up to Wyatt slowly.

Demon: What matters is that you aren't going to be alive much long.

Wyatt tries to move his hand, but nothing happens. He closes his eyes, and tries to orb, but still fails.

Demon (laughing): Your powers wont work you pathetic witch.

The demon gets to Wyatt, and with a long nail, it rips Wyatt's shirt open. Then, just as it is about to sink its nails into Wyatt's chest, Chris, Prue, Junior, and Prudence orb in.

Prue: Hey, demon!

The demon turns to face the group, and Prue waves her hand, sending the demon flying.

Prudence and Junior run up to Wyatt and begin trying to unstrap him from the table.

Chris and Prue run up to the demon and try to throw a vanquishing potion at it, but the demon moves out of the way, so it misses.

The demon conjures an energy ball and tosses it at Prue and Chris, sending them flying back.

Then it stalks over to Wyatt, Prudence, and Junior, who are frantically trying to undo the bonds securing Wyatt. The demon tosses another energy ball at the two teenagers, sending them flying back.

Wyatt is shaking in fear now, and the demon raises its hand and thrusts its long nails into Wyatt's chest. Wyatt screams out in pain.

Chris stands up and waves his hand, forcing the demon into a wall, far away from Wyatt.

Prudence, Junior, and Prue get up.

Prue: Chris, Junior, heal Wyatt.

The two boys do not need to be told twice. They rush over to a heavily bleeding Wyatt and begin healing while Prue and Prudence rush over to the demon.

Prue raises her hand and ice shoots out, encasing the demon. However, the ice begins to steam, as the demon tries to fight its way out.

Prue (frantically): Alright, vanquishing spell – quickly.

Prudence pulls out the vanquishing spell, and she and Prue read it.

Prudence and Prue (chanting): Evil being on hearts he feeds

Let him feel the pain of his victims

As all their blood he now bleeds.

The demon escapes the icy encasement just as they finish the spell. It screams, and explodes, splattering the room with blood.

Prue turns around and waves her hand. The straps securing Wyatt come undone, and he sits up.

Wyatt wipes some of the blood from the demon off of his chest.

Wyatt (irritated): Next time, try to make a spell that's a little less messy.

Prudence and Prue laugh.

Show time lapse from night to morning.

Piper and Leo are sitting at the table in the kitchen. Leo is reading the newspaper, and Piper is sipping coffee.

Prue enters.

Prue (happily): Good morning.

Piper (pleasantly): Hey Prue. Did Andy have another one of those early morning calls again?

Prue (confused): Yeah, how did you know?

Piper: Because every time he does you always come here for breakfast because you can't even cook toast.

Leo laughs at this comment, although Prue looks at her sister indignantly.

Piper: Go on, there's still some coffee cake left in the microwave.

Prue: thanks Piper.

Leo looks at his paper again.

Leo: So, how did Paige react to seeing Junior all covered in a demons blood?

Prue (dishing herself a slice): Well, let me put it to you this way; as soon as she saw me and Junior within a 25 foot radius, she lost it, dragged him inside, and slammed the door so hard that a few more panes of glass fell out.

Piper: She has got to get over this.

Prue: Well, I'm sure that it will happen eventually.

Scene fades.

Int. Police Station.

Inspector Clemens enters Chief Stafford's office and closes the door behind them.

Chief Stafford: Did you find any suspects?

Inspector Clemens: No sir, I didn't. However, we got a call this morning from someone complaining that their warehouse had been covered in blood. We checked the blood samples, and it matches that of the three victims of the killer.

Chief Stafford: Was the killer there?

Inspector Clemens: No sir, but we are working on tracking him.

Chief Stafford: You do that. I'm going to make some phone calls.

Inspector Clemens exits the room, and once he does, Chief Stafford shape shifts into Cole.

Cole (mutters): Damned Halliwells.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Bryan Greenberg as Inspector Clemens**

**Tayler Launtner as Adam Mitchell **

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Josh Randall as Chief Stafford**


	15. Episode 1x15: I Hate Henry

**Episode 1x15: I Hate Henry**

Ext. Outside of P3

Paige and Henry walk outside the club towards Henry's car. Suddenly, Henry stops.

Henry (turning to Paige): Uh, I forgot my wallet. I'll go back in and grab it really quick. Okay?

Paige (nods): Alright, I'll wait in the car.

Paige walks off towards the car as Henry walks back to the club. When Paige turns the corner, a shadow appears behind Henry and then materializes into a man wearing a black jacket.

The man walks up to Henry and then punches him – hard.

Henry collapses to the ground, and a demon shimmers in next to the first man.

Demon: Is that him?

Man (curtly): Obviously.

The demon takes one long look at Henry and then changes his shape to mirror that of Henry's.

The demon walks off towards Paige's car as the man grabs Henry and then blinks away.

Int. Paige's car.

Henry gets in the car.

Paige: Did you get your wallet?

The Imposter reaches in his back pocket and pulls out Henry's wallet.

Henry: Right here.

Paige: Perfect.

Henry then starts up the car and drives out of the parking lot.

Show Intro.

Show San Francisco Skyline

Music: Walking On Sunshine by Jump5

Show Front Of Manor

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper is taking a huge pan out of the oven and putting another one in.

Chris enters and looks around.

Chris: Whoa, who turned you into Betty Crocker.

Piper (not looking up from what she is doing): Ha-ha, very funny mister. For your information, we have a family dinner coming up.

Chris leans against the doorway and crosses his arms.

Chris: Define family.

Piper begins getting some things out of the refrigerator and puts them on the island.

Piper: Let me see, oh yes! Your father, Wyatt, Charlie, Corey, and I; your Aunt Phoebe and her house hold; we're holding it at Paige's house so they'll all be there; oh, and I finally managed to blackmail Paige into letting Prue, Andy, and William attend.

Chris (startled): Wait, you got her to let Prue actually set a foot into her house? How'd you do that?

Piper (pulling ingredients out of the cabinets): Simple, I mentioned showing everyone the diary that she had so many years ago where she poured out her heart and soul, particularly after the nights she and Glenn slept over.

Chris (confused): Glenn? Who's Glenn?

Piper: Her old boyfriend from a long time ago. Let's just say that reading that book scarred me for life.

Chris (scoffs): I thought you were pretty much already scarred for life by that time.

Piper begins putting ingredients into a bowl.

Piper: I'd thought so too, but I guess I was wrong.

Chris: Was it really that graphic?

Piper looks at her son knowingly.

Piper: Do you _really_ want to know?

Chris (thinks about it): Good question. Anyways, how are you going to get William there?

Piper (nonchalantly): Oh I just bound his powers and had Prue chain him to a chair. Nothing major.

Chris's eyes widen before he grins.

Chris: Where is he? I want a picture.

Piper pulls a camera out of her pocket.

Piper: Sorry kiddo but I beat you to it.

Chris takes the camera and starts looking through the pictures.

Chris: Well, someone doesn't seem too happy.

Piper: He wasn't. I had to cast a spell on him to stop him from using obscenities.

Chris: And how did that work out for you?

Piper: Remarkably like television and radio does. Whenever he says something, all you hear is a beeping noise.

Chris: So I'm guessing that's where dad's at.

Piper: Exactly. Someone had to make sure he didn't escape and cause havoc.

Chris: I doubt that dad could restrain him even when neither of them have powers.

Piper: Well, I'm hoping that between your father and Henry, they'll be able to restrain them.

Chris: Even still, good luck to them.

Exit Manor

Int. Paige's house.

Henry, Leo, Junior, Adam, Melinda, and Patrick are sitting at a table in the kitchen. William has a seething expression on his face, and every once in a while, he looks down at the chains holding him to the chair.

William: You know, I still think the chains were a little overkill.

Leo: Would you have run off had we not chained you down?

William: Not until I got my powers back.

Leo: I'll discuss it with your mother when she and your brothers get here.

William rolls his eyes but says nothing more on the subject.

Paige is over at the counter frying some bacon.

Ignored by everyone else, Henry waves his hand and the bacon suddenly goes up in flames. The flames barely miss Paige's face.

Paige (surprised): Oh my god!

She holds out a hand.

Paige: Fire extinguisher.

A fire extinguisher orbs to her hand and then she puts out the flame. After the flames go out, Paige examines the charred remains of what was going to be breakfast.

Paige: Okay, I guess we'll be eating cereal today kids. Sorry about the bacon.

Junior: It's no big mom.

Junior, Melinda, Adam, and Patrick all get up and go over to the pantry. As they open the door, Henry makes a tiny movement with his hand. A large, tin box falls out and hits Junior on the head. Junior collapses on the floor with a bloody gash on his head.

Melinda rolls her eyes and then leans down to heal her oldest brother.

Paige looks up at the pantry with interest.

Paige: Huh, I could have sworn that thing was farther back.

Junior gets up and looks at the tin box that is sitting on the ground.

Junior: How'd that thing fall down anyways?

Melinda: Maybe you were careless and didn't put it up better?

Adam (turning around and looking at Junior): Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time.

Junior hits him on the back of the head before grabbing a box of cereal.

Meanwhile, William is looking at Henry now with a thoughtful expression. Henry notices his gaze and glares at him. William puts on an innocent expression, and when no one else is looking, he mouths 'We'll talk later.'

The imposter nods, and then they stop looking at each other.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Bay Mirror – Office

Phoebe is sitting at her desk typing something into the computer.

A woman with a stern look enters into the office.

Helen: Well well, it seems that word on the street is that you are looking to get your job back full time.

Phoebe looks up at the woman. Although she cannot be more than 30, she seems to have the air of a much older person.

Phoebe: Yes, I do.

Helen: Any reason you've chosen to not fill in the person who would have to hire you for the full time position?

Phoebe: Um, yes Helen, there is. I was hoping to wait until the beginning of next week to do that. Obviously word spreads fast here.

Helen: Phoebe, reporting the news is everyone's job around here, whether or not the news they report actually gets put in the paper.

Phoebe laughs a bit.

Phoebe: Good point.

Helen: Listen, Phoebe, why is it that you want your old job back?

Phoebe: I think that things lately have put everything in perspective for me. I would like to make sure that, god forbid something happens to either me or my husband, my children will be well supported. I think I'll have more spare time now, which means that I'll have more time to devote to my work.

Helen: What about your children?

Phoebe: Well, next school year, two of them are going to be in the same school, and the oldest one will be able to drive, so my husband will only have to worry about taking one of them to school. I'll still be able to see them shortly after they get home from school, so its not as if I'm cutting myself off from them.

Helen (nods): Great. There is a staff meeting next Monday morning at 8 o'clock sharp. Consider yourself hired.

Phoebe (shocked): Really? That's great. Thank you so much Helen.

Helen turns to leave, but then seems to remember something, and turns back around.

Helen: Oh and Phoebe, one last thing.

Phoebe looks at Helen.

Helen: I'm not quite as understanding as my aunt was of your strange absences and disappearances.

Phoebe: Oh, how is Elise?

Helen: She's enjoying her retirement.

Phoebe: That's good. Tell her I said I.

Helen (walking out the door): I will.

Phoebe turns back to her computer and begins typing.

Exit Bay Mirror – Office.

Int. Prue's house.

Prue and Andy are cuddled together on the couch, watching a movie.

Andy: So, are you ready for tonight's dinner?

Prue (sighs): I guess so. I mean, I have no clue what to wear, and on top of it all, Piper has some serious blackmail that she's planning to use if I don't show up.

Andy (curiously): So how is Piper planning on making Paige let you put a foot through her front door?

Prue: I'm assuming that she has some sort of dirt on Paige and is making her do this.

Andy: Well, you have to admire her determination.

Prue: Yeah, she's grown so strong since I died. I remember before when she was always unsure of herself.

Andy: Well, when you died, she had to take charge, and in order to do that, she had to toughen up.

Prue: I know.

She gets up. So, what are you going to wear tonight.

Andy (looks at her): _I_ wasn't required to come.

Prue (narrows her eyes): Andy Trudeau, if you don't come with me tonight, I will personally ensure that everyone knows what happened at prom.

Andy's eyes widen in horror.

Andy: You wouldn't.

Prue (menacingly): Andrew Jackson Trudeau, I dare you to find that out for yourself.

Andy: So, I guess I'll be wearing the red button up shirt with khaki pants.

Prue (quickly): Which shoes?

Andy (thinking): The black ones.

Prue (smiling now): Perfect. Now, would you be a dear and help me pick out an outfit for tonight.

Andy gets off of the couch and walks over to her.

Andy (Suggestively): I can think of a certain suit that you look wonderful in.

He pulls her close and kisses her.

Scene Fades.

Exit Prue's house.

Int. Paige's house – Kitchen

Paige is currently extinguishing yet another fire.

The imposter is standing beside William, whispering.

Henry (whispering): So let me get this straight, you want them dead just as much as I do, and if I help you get out, you'll let me attack them, and possibly even distract a few of them.

William nods almost imperceptibly to anyone except for the imposter.

Suddenly, Patrick runs into the room and, not noticing where he is going, runs into the imposter.

Henry (angrily): Watch where you're going.

Patrick looks up at the imposter, afraid.

Patrick (sincerely): Sorry.

Henry (snarling): Sorry isn't good enough. Go to your room.

Patrick: But –

Henry (interrupting, yelling): Your room, NOW!!!

Patrick runs out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Paige puts the fire extinguisher down and walks over to Henry with an angry look in her eyes.

Paige (hissing): What was that for?

Henry (angrily): He's the last straw. All of the kids have been breaking things, knocking things over, and causing god knows what else to happen today.

Paige: That doesn't mean that you have to yell at him.

Henry: Well its time somebody does. I think its time that someone puts forth a little parental authority.

Paige: Henry, we agreed that when it comes to the kids we'd be extra delicate because of what it could do to their powers.

Henry: Well there's a fine line between delicate parenting and letting them get what they want. Today, William's actually been better behaved than they have.

William (interjecting): Of course the fact that I'm chained to a chair with my powers bound has nothing to do with it.

Paige faces him and looks angry.

Paige: You stay out of this.

She then turns back to Henry and puts her hands on her hips.

Paige: We will finish this discussion later. Now, I'm going to talk to Patrick. You keep watching over William.

She storms out of the room, and Henry walks back over to William.

Henry (looking at William): Too harsh?

William: It depends on what you're planning on doing. If you're trying to make Paige get a divorce, then you're on the right track. If you're trying to get them to think you're Henry, then you were way too harsh.

Henry: Then I'm way too harsh.

Exit Kitchen

Int. Patrick's room.

Inside Patrick's room, Patrick is sitting on his bed trying to stop the tears that are coming down his face.

Paige enters.

Paige (softly): Hey sweetie.

She sits next to Patrick and puts her arm around him.

Paige: I know you're upset, but you have to understand that Daddy's having a very bad day.

Patrick (sniffling): You don't understand mommy, it was an accident, and he treated me like I'd done something really wrong.

Paige rubs Patrick's back comfortingly.

Paige: I know it was sweetie. Daddy's just in a really bad mood.

Patrick mutters something unintelligible.

Paige looks down at her youngest.

Paige: What was that?

Patrick: I said that isn't daddy.

Paige: Sure it is kiddo. He knows a bunch of stuff that no one besides your dad would know. You'll see. When he's in a much better mood you'll know that it really is him.

She gets up and walks out of the room.

Camera zooms to show Patrick.

Patrick: I know it's not my dad, because my dad never feels that angry – ever.

**End Act 2**

Int. Underworld

Henry is in a pit, dodging energy balls that are being carelessly tossed towards him by demons who are laughing and drinking on the sides.

Demon (calling down to Henry): So how does it feel to know that your family is going to be our next hunting trip?

Henry (furiously): If anyone gets hurt, I'll personally kill you all.

The demons laugh in amusement at Henry's statement.

Demon: I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Maybe if you're lucky, some of them will join you.

Exit Underworld.

Ext. Paige's House – walkway.

Prue and Andy walk up the steps and ring the bell.

Paige answers it. She has a plastic smile on her face that does a poor job of disguising how displeased she is to see the two.

Prue (knowingly): Piper blackmailed you too, didn't she.

Paige (startled): Is it that obvious?

Prue: Just a little bit. What'd she get you with?

Paige: A very detailed diary. What on earth did she manage to dig up on you?

Prue: Nude baby pictures and very embarrassing stories from the past.

Paige shakes her head and lets the couple in.

Int. Paige's house – Living Room.

Music: His and Hers by John Powell

Phoebe, Coop, Leo, Prudence, Patty, Penny, Henry, Junior, Adam, Melinda, and Patrick are already seated and are talking when Prue and Andy enter. William is sitting with the group but remains silent.

Leo (Enthusiastically): Hey Prue. Hey Andy, good to see you two.

Prue (with mock seriousness) Oh, you know, we were in the neighborhood and a certain sister of mine promised me that it would be in my best interest if I were to attend.

Then she sees William and her eyebrows rise.

Prue: So, William, what'd your mom do to get you here?

William opens up his mouth and a long beeping noise takes the place of the words that would have otherwise exited his mouth.

Prue: I take it you had no choice.

William: None whatsoever.

Then Piper leads Charlie and Corey into the room. She hugs Prue.

Piper: Glad to see that you could make it.

Prue rolls her eyes, but smiles.

Piper (to Paige): Chris and Wyatt are putting all of the stuff on the bar area, so we should be set to eat in a few seconds. Some of the stuff still needs to cool.

Chris and Wyatt enter the room. Chris just smirks as he knew that William was there. Wyatt however looks as though Christmas had come early. Wyatt walks over to William and claps him on the shoulder – hard.

Wyatt: Hey squirt, long time no see. Interesting fashion statement by the way.

William (deathly serious): When I kill you, I'll make sure that it involves chains.

Chris walks over and sits next to William.

Chris: Relax Will. Just think – after a few hours, you'll get your powers back and be on your merry way to wherever it is you go.

William (turning to Chris): Are you sure about that? I have a feeling that nothing short of the apocalypse will get me out of these chains.

Chris ponders this and then nods.

Chris: Probably true, but if you're good, maybe they'll let you in 10 to 15 years.

William pouts but says nothing.

Exit Paige's house

Ext. Paige's house.

Demons shimmer into the shadows of the house and wait for a signal.

Int. Paige's house – living room.

Piper turns to Wyatt.

Piper: Wyatt sweetie, can you orb your brother to the dining room? I don't think he'll be able to walk with all of those chains on.

Wyatt (smirking): Sure mom.

He waves his hand, and William disappears in a flurry of orbs. Seconds later, he reappears in the dining room, and a quick succession of beeps can be heard.

Piper smacks Wyatt on the arm. Junior sighs and then closes his eyes and rubs his temples. The beeping stops, and then the Halliwell clan gets up and moves to the kitchen to grab their food.

Int. Dining Room

Everyone is sitting at the table. William's arms have been unchained; however, his chest remains chained to the chair.

Wyatt is sitting across from him, smirking.

Wyatt: So Will, how's life going for you now?

In one swift movement, William grabs the steak knife sitting next to his right hand and throws it directly at Wyatt's face.

Anticipating this, Patty flicks her hands and the knife freezes about four inches in front of Wyatt's face.

Phoebe: I had a little premonition earlier.

Leo swaps his plate for William's because he's already cut up his meat.

Wyatt removes the knife from in front of his face, and then places it carefully on the table.

Wyatt: So, how is life without all those extra powers?

William (menacingly): Careful Wyatt, this fork might just make its way to your eyeball, and I'm positive you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?

Piper (without looking up): Boys, no fighting at the table.

Leo (looking at Wyatt): Wyatt, stop messing with your brother.

Suddenly, the lights go out. When they turn back on, the imposter Henry is standing on the table with a knife to Junior's neck.

Henry (calmly): Don't even think about moving, because if you do, I promise you I will kill him.

Junior is looking around nervously for something to help save him.

Piper (shocked): Henry, what on Earth are you doing?

Patrick (screams): That's not my daddy!

The imposter looks at Patrick with a cold, cruel smile.

Henry: Right you are runt.

The imposter shape shifts into his true form.

Chris: You must be really stupid doing this on your own with all of the Halliwells in one place.

Imposter: Well, as you say, I would be stupid to do this on my own, so I brought a few friends along.

The imposter demon snaps his fingers and 20 demons appear in the room.

Imposter: See, I'm not as stupid as you think I am.

**End Act 3**

Int. Underworld

Henry is trying stealthily to climb the wall of the pit he's in. There are many stones that he is using as footholds. Above him, a few demons are standing guard to a portal that is showing the scene in Paige's house.

Int. Paige's House

A full blown fight has broken out and demons are going down fast.

Piper blows up the lock on William's chains, and he quickly escapes and runs up to her.

William (frantically): Unbind my powers!

Piper (quickly): What I Have Done, I Now Must Undo

I now return your powers to you.

A golden glow surrounds William for a second, and then fades.

William: See ya.

He runs towards the broken window and jumps out.

Piper (turning to Chris): Chris, follow your brother!

Chris telekinetically sends a knife into a demon's chest, and then nods, and orbs out.

Camera pans over to Prudence who is using the cutlery from the kitchen to vanquish demons. Junior can be seen raiding a drawer filled with nothing but vanquishing potions and tossing them at demons.

Wyatt electrocutes a few demons before moving over to his mother.

Andy runs over to Junior and grabs a vanquishing potion and tosses it at a demon that is standing over Penny with a fireball.

The demon explodes and then Andy runs and grabs her before orbing out.

Wyatt (to Piper): We need to leave the leader alive until we find out what happened to Uncle Henry.

Piper (through gritted teeth): I realize that Wyatt.

Wyatt: Then why is it that Aunt Paige keeps trying to stab him with a knife?

Piper blows up a demon and then turns to Wyatt.

Piper: I don't know. How about you ask her?

Wyatt shrugs his shoulders and then orbs over to Paige.

Wyatt (cautiously): Um, Aunt Paige, how about we wait to stab him until after he tells us where Uncle Henry is, okay.

Paige telekinetically tosses another knife at the imposter, which misses before turning to Wyatt.

Paige: Not now Wyatt.

Exit Paige's House

Int. Underworld

Henry has successfully climbed up the wall without the two demons noticing.

Through the portal, the imposter can be seen shimmering in behind Paige and picking up a knife from the floor. Henry runs past the two demons and into the portal.

Int. Paige's house

Henry appears from thin air.

Henry (shouting): Stay away from my wife!

He tackles the imposter to the ground and takes the knife from the imposter's hand, and stabs him.

The imposter screams as he bursts into flames.

Piper blows up the last demon and then turns to survey Paige and Henry.

Paige is looking at her husband with uncertainty and mistrust.

Paige: I think it's you Henry, but how can I be sure?

Henry pulls her in for a long, passionate kiss.

After they break away, Paige smiles.

Paige: And when was the last time you kissed me like that?

Henry: After I got out of the underworld.

Paige: And before that?

Henry (thinking hard): When I was late for the special night that you had planned just for the two of us in November.

Paige turns to the rest of the family.

Paige: It's him.

She then turns back to her husband.

Paige (smirking): You might want to kiss me like that more often.

They kiss, and the scene fades.

Ext. Street.

William is running down the street. Chris orbs in front of him, temporarily halting his brother's progress.

Chris: Whoa, slow down Will.

William (irritated): Move Chris.

Chris (grinning): Not until you use the magic word.

William (grimacing): Please move Chris.

Chris (seriously): After we talk, okay?

William rolls his eyes.

William: Fine.

They sit on the curb and Chris turns to William.

Chris: So I'm guessing that you knew it was an imposter.

William: Of course. I've never seen a demon disguise his attempts to kill someone so poorly.

Chris: And I'm guessing you helped him out a bit.

William: I gave him some advice in exchange for not being part of their target practice.

Chris considers this for a moment before nodding.

Chris: Fair enough. Why didn't you tell us?

William looks at Chris incredulously.

William: Chris, did you not see the chains? Or know about the bound powers?

Chris: Fine then. Where are you going?

William: Probably a night club or a party.

Chris: Where are you spending the night?

William (shortly): Like that's any of your business.

Chris (stubbornly): That didn't answer my question.

William crosses his arms and then survey's Chris.

William: You know, when you have kids, I'm certain that you'll be a blithering idiot who lets them get away with murder. How about you practice that on me?

Chris: Nice try Will. Where are you spending the night?

William: I'm not sure yet. It'll probably be in a motel or something.

Chris (confused): Where do you get the money?

William: Let's just say that I found a way to make money without holding a job – a mortal way.

Chris (shocked): Oh please don't tell me you're standing on a street corner.

William smacks Chris on the back of the head.

William (sarcastically): Of course not – I sell myself in much higher establishments, mainly nightclubs where the people are drunk and don't know whether or not they actually got what they paid up front for.

Chris eyes William, trying to decide whether or not he is being honest. Eventually, he shakes his head.

Chris: You know what? I don't even want to know. Just remember that I've got a bed that's big enough for at least 4 people.

William: You know, I have a feeling that there have never been more than 2 people in that bed except for family members, and maybe not even two.

Chris (indignantly): That's beside the point. My point is, you can probably pick the lock on the front door, or climb through the window. Mine is always open. If you need a place to stay, I won't turn you away, and I won't tell mom and dad that you spent the night.

William thinks this over for a minute.

William: Maybe, but don't count on it anytime soon.

Chris: Alright then.

Chris gives William a bear hug.

William: Okay Chris, you can stop now.

Chris: What, you don't like it?

William: Sorry Chris, I'm not your type.

Chris (jokingly): You're wrong about that, but whatever.

He lets go of William and looks him in the eyes.

Chris: Be safe.

William rolls his eyes but nods before walking off.

Int. Paige's House (later)

Paige and Henry are both lying in bed.

Henry looks over at Paige.

Henry: I missed you.

Paige looks back at him and smiles.

Paige: Aw, thanks, even though it was only one night.

Henry (exaggerated): But it was one, long, agonizing night.

Paige moves closer to him.

Paige: I think I know a way to make it up to you.

They both laugh, and the camera pans upward, fading as it does so.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alex Gould as Patrick Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**


	16. Episode 1x16: So Cal 911

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x16: So Cal 911

Ext. San Francisco Street.

Wyatt and his date are walking down the street as three police cars rush past.

Victoria (turns to Wyatt): What do you think they're doing this late at night?

Wyatt (Frowning at the disappearing cars): I'm not sure. Maybe Chris or someone will know.

Ext. Street.

The police cars pull outside a run down house where the lights are all on. Cars are parked all over the yard, indicating that a party has been in progress.

Int. House.

Inspector Clemens and several other cops burst in and draw their guns.

Camera pans to show one man lying on the floor and a second man holding a gun to the first man's head. The crowd around the two men looks angry.

Man 2: Dis is the dude that sole all our money.

The inspector and the police officers exchange a brief dubious look before turning back to the scene.

Intro to Show.

Show San Francisco Skyline.

Music: The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls

Show Front of Manor

Piper is on the phone with someone.

Piper: Hi Darryl, how are you?

She listens to a reply.

Piper (frowning): Wait, what do you mean?

She listens again to Darryl.

Piper: So, let me get this straight… You want Chris and Wyatt to investigate a series of thefts that you believe may or may not be magical.

She listens some more and then sighs.

Piper: Only for you Darryl. Fax me the info and I'll give it to them… It's not really a big deal, I mean, we still owe you for that thing in the place with the stuff and all that… Alright, you too Darryl. Say hi to Sheila for me.

She hangs up the phone.

Piper (frustrated): Chris, Wyatt, you are both needed.

Chris walks down the stairs as Wyatt orbs in.

Wyatt: What's up mom?

Piper gives her eldest son a reproachful look.

Piper: Is that any way to greet your mother young man?

Wyatt rolls his eyes but gives his mom a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

Wyatt: How are you mom?

Piper (pleased): Much better. Now, Darryl called.

Chris (eyes narrowing): Inspector Morris.

Piper (nodding): Yep. He says he has heard about several cases where he believes magic may be involved.

Chris: Well, what's going on with them?

Piper: Supposedly there have been many mass thefts lately. The strangest thing about it is that the people who have been blamed for these thefts have no memory of stealing the wallets –

Wyatt (muttering): They never do.

Piper (continuing): And the wallets that they located were empty. The credit cards had all been used to drain their accounts and were then shredded.

Chris: This sounds more like a nonmagical thing to me.

Piper: Did I mention that whoever is robbing these people seems to do it in the space of a second?

Wyatt: Now that sounds like magic.

Piper (nodding): My point exactly.

Chris (sighs): Well, I guess we can look into it.

Piper (firmly): You can and you will.

She then turns to look at Chris.

Piper: Now Chris, a girl called for you earlier, but I told her that you were busy and would call her back.

Chris looks confused, but Wyatt laughs.

Wyatt (laughing): A girl called? For Chris?

Chris (looking at Wyatt, irritated): Is it really that shocking? You weren't exactly famous for getting phone calls.

Wyatt (grinning): That's because I took mom and dad up on their offer to get a cell phone.

Chris (eyebrows raised): Oh! So you weren't just talking to yourself? And here we all thought you were going crazy.

Piper (sternly, but with a slight grin): Boys! Please stop sniping. It's not even 10 in the morning.

Chris (turns to Piper): Anyways, who was it?

Piper: Some girl named Bianca.

Chris's eyes widen in shock.

Exit Manor.

Int. Phoebe's house – Dining Room.

Coop, Prudence, Patty, and Penny are seated around the table. Phoebe walks over with a bowl of cereal and sits down.

Phoebe (innocently): So, what does everyone have planned for today?

Phoebe looks to Coop, expecting an answer.

Coop tries hard to ignore her gaze but finally turns to her.

Coop: I plead the fifth. This is a loaded question.

Phoebe (eyes narrowed): Well if you don't answer, you'll be pleading for the couch tonight mister.

Coop: Fine, I _was_ planning on working on a couple of charges and then going over to watch the game at Henry's house, but apparently that's subject to change.

Phoebe: You're darn right it's subject to change.

Phoebe then turns to Patty, bypassing Prudence.

Patty (looks at Phoebe, thinking fast): I'm going out with Stacy today to the mall.

Phoebe: Wrong answer. Today you, your father, Penny, and I are going to clean out the attic and work on our own Book of Shadows.

Penny (confused): Why can't we just use the one at the manor?

Phoebe: Because we don't want to intrude on your Aunt Piper too much, now do we sweetie?

Penny: But she loves it when we come over. She's always dying to get us to taste some new recipe she found or made.

Phoebe: I know, but if we do this I won't have to listen to her complain if we arrive with demons.

Patty (indignantly): Why doesn't Prudence have to do this?

Prudence looks over at her younger sister with a sly smile.

Prudence: Because I cleared today with mom last week.

Patty (scowling): Fine.

She turns to Phoebe and Coop.

Patty: Mom, Dad, every weekend from now on I promise I have something to do that doesn't involve housework in any way, shape, or form.

Coop (smirking at her): Nice try kiddo. You aren't getting out of it that easily. Did you notice that Prudence has been doing all the laundry this week?

Penny (turning to Prudence irritated): Is that why my t-shirt faded?

Prudence glares at Penny.

Prudence (to Patty): Just volunteer to do some extra stuff around the house for the week.

Patty: I'm trying to get out of doing all that stuff. Why on earth would I volunteer to do more of it?

Prudence shrugs and then goes back to eating.

Coop (to Prudence): Where are you and Justin off to this time?

Prudence: We aren't sure yet, but we do have reservations at Rapture tonight, so that's probably where we'll end up.

Phoebe: Oh, if you get lucky your Aunt will give you a free meal or a discount.

Prudence gives a short laugh.

Prudence: We actually made sure that Aunt Piper wasn't working tonight. The last thing I need is for my overprotective Aunt to be watching every move we make.

Phoebe (one eyebrow raised): And what kind of moves are these that you two are making?

Prudence (slightly disgusted): Get your mind out of the gutter mom. I'm not anywhere near as bad as you were at this age.

Phoebe (glares): Remind me to yell at Piper for telling you about how I was like as a teenager.

Prudence: I'm not nearly as bad as Aunt Prue either, so there.

Phoebe: Fine, but remember… I know everything.

Prudence grins at her mother.

Prudence: I know mom. The ability to see how each and every one of my dates will be the day before they happen is one you have been using since I started going out with boys.

Patty: And suddenly I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend.

Phoebe (to Patty): Don't think it doesn't work on your supposed mall trips. I know all about those movies you and your friends would sneak into.

Patty (defensively): They weren't even all that gory. I mean, come on – I've seen demons blow up and how the stupid special effects portray deaths and beheadings is just comical to the real thing.

Coop: Why do you think you aren't in trouble for it?

Patty (innocently): Because you're the worlds best parents and wont ground me for that kind of stuff?

Phoebe: Nice try. That's what days like this are for..

Patty (grumbling): Fine.

Exit Dining Room.

Int. Attic

A new Book of Shadows can be seen on a pedestal. It is thin, and its pages are blank. Suddenly, it starts flipping, and writing appears on the last page of the book.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Police Station

Inspector Clemens is looking at some files on his desk while the other officers are busy doing their jobs.

The door to the station opens a bit, and a hand enters the room. It waves, and everyone freezes. The doors open all the way, and Chris, Wyatt, and Patty quickly enter.

Patty (quietly): Thanks for getting me out of cleaning the attic.

Chris: No problem. You can clean Wyatt's room instead.

Patty gives him an incredulous look before proceeding.

Wyatt: We would make you clean Chris's room, but that would scar you for life.

Patty: No, I'm pretty sure that your mom beat you to it when she gave the family 'the talk'.

Both Chris and Wyatt grimace before moving over to the inspector.

Wyatt (noticing the file that the inspector is looking at): Hey Chris, I think I found something.

Chris walks over as Patty stands guard.

Chris carefully removes the page from the inspectors hands and looks at it.

Chris (reading): Suspect was found with all of the wallets on his person. However, the money and credit cards had been removed and were used during the actual arrest. Suspect has no memory of taking the wallets, and polygraph tests show that he is not lying.

Wyatt looks at Chris seriously.

Wyatt: Who do we know that can freeze a room? Demon or otherwise?

Chris (Counting on his fingers): Mom, Patty, the angel of destiny, a few elders, our brother, a select few demons, cupids –

Wyatt (urgently): Whoa, hold up. Go back a few.

Chris (confused): A select few demons?

Wyatt: Before that.

Chris: William?

Wyatt has a satisfied look on his face when he looks back over the file.

Wyatt: So we know who it is, but how do we get to him?

Behind them, Patty is looking at an office where behind the frosted glass, a figure seems to be moving.

Patty (whispering): Chris, Wyatt!

They don't hear her however, and keep going with their conversation.

Chris: It doesn't mean that it's William. I mean, he might have found some way to get money that's legal.

Wyatt (to Chris): Like what? He can't get a job. He doesn't have a high school diploma or a work permit. He's the only person we know who can freeze time that isn't a truly good magical creature. Why are you covering up for him?

Chris: I'm not covering up for him Wy. Let's just find him and ask him first before we start accusing him.

From behind them, Patty is now panicking as the figure seems to be moving towards the door. She walks up to Chris and Wyatt and taps them on their shoulders.

Patty (in a harsh whisper): We need to leave. Now!

She points over to the frosted glass where the figure can be seen moving towards the door.

Quickly, Wyatt puts the page back in Inspector Clemens' hand and then grabs Patty. The three of the orb out just before Chief Stafford appears in the doorway. As he appears, the place starts moving. The Chief narrows his eyes and then returns to his office.

Exit Police Station.

Int. Phoebe's House – attic

Phoebe's attic is messy, similar to the one in the manor, although it is a little more modern. The flooring is a light and durable carpet, and the walls are dry wall that is painted an off white color. Wooden support beams are spread apart, giving the place an old time feel. The windows on the far wall are replicas of the ones in the manor. Phoebe and Penny are going through the original Book of Shadows, placing colored sticky notes on pages. Coop is carrying a heavy chest.

Phoebe (to Coop): You know, we really need to take the dry wall off of these walls.

Coop puts down the chest and looks at his wife.

Coop: We've been saying this for the past few years, and it never gets done.

Phoebe: Well now that we are young again, maybe we'll find the time to do it.

Coop: Maybe we will. How's the book coming along?

Phoebe: Oh, it's coming along fine. We've been indexing the original Book of Shadows so that we can put most of it in some sort of order.

Coop: Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?

Phoebe: Not really. Why?

Coop: Just wondering.

He then turns to looks down at the chest.

Coop: What's in this thing anyways? It's really heavy.

Phoebe: I think it's leftovers from demon attacks. You know axes, Darklighter crossbows, maces, the spare jacket or boot. Maybe an athame here or there. I don't know the entire contents of it.

Coop rolls his eyes and then picks it up again and places it against the wall, next to another box, which catches his eye.

Coop turns to Phoebe and points to the box.

Coop: Honey, what's in this box?

Phoebe turns and looks at the box with interest.

Phoebe: I'm not sure. Try opening it.

Coop picks up the box. It is black with gold markings on the sides of it, and looks old. However, he cannot get it open.

Coop (to Phoebe): It won't open.

Phoebe (looking down at the Book of Shadows): Then leave it. It's probably magical.

Coop shrugs and then sets the box down and turns to the remaining pile of things that have yet to be sorted.

Patty enters the room. Phoebe looks over to her.

Phoebe: Oh good, you're here. Your sister and I are almost done indexing the Book of Shadows, so you'll be able to start writing once we're finished.

Patty: Why do I have to do all of the writing?

Phoebe: Because no matter who writes it, the writing will eventually change to look like the traditional old English writing. It's one of the spells we put on this book, and since we've been here organizing it, you can start the writing process.

Patty: How are we transferring the pictures?

Phoebe: That's for me and your Aunt's to work on. Prue's going to be here in a little while so that we can cast the spell to duplicate the pictures.

Patty (grumbling): Fine.

Patty walks over to Phoebe, and the camera pans to show the box that Coop couldn't open earlier. A slight glow surrounds it.

Exit Phoebe's House

Int. Run down Club

Inside the club there are many people dancing dirty, and also a few people smoking and drinking.

Suddenly, the room freezes. A figure dressed in black and wearing gloves can be seen moving about, taking out wallets and emptying them of money and credit cards. The wallets are then transferred to the oversized jacket of a man in the middle of the room.

Just as the figure is about to turn to leave, a shadow falls over him.

Camera pans to show William's face, and Chris and Wyatt standing behind him.

Wyatt: Going somewhere William?

William looks angry now.

William: Actually yes, I am. And I'd thank you to stay out of my business.

Chris (upset): Will, why are you robbing these people?

William: What's wrong with it? All I'm doing is stopping them from spending it on more drugs and strippers. This is where all of them come to get their fixes. About a third of these people are drug lords. Somehow I don't think you'd really mind me stealing from those who sell drugs.

Wyatt: Stealing is stealing no matter who it's from. Now, I think you have some money to give back and some police officers to talk too.

William is still facing away from Chris and Wyatt. He smiles now, although his eyes remain cold.

William: Too bad I'd be back on the streets by the end of the night. I might even have you arrested in my place.

Wyatt: You don't have that kind of power.

William: No, but I know someone who does, and he'd gladly throw you in the worst prison he possibly could.

Chris: Like who?

William: That's none of your business.

Wyatt (coldly): Well, you'll have to forgive me if I don't take your word for it.

Wyatt reaches out to grab William's shoulder, but as he does so, William whips around and kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying back a few feet.

Chris turns in shock towards Wyatt and helps him up off the ground.

William points his hand towards the guy who he'd previously framed for the thefts and channels Chris's powers.

William (loudly): Wallets!

He then points to Wyatt, and the wallets telekinetically orb into Wyatt's pockets in his pants and jacket. Some also appear on the ground in front of him. William then channels Wyatt's orbing, and orbs out of the building, unfreezing everyone.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Manor – Later that day

Piper walks through the front door and is clearly angry.

Piper (angrily): I can still not believe the nerve of your brother, framing you for that. I will personally hunt him down, drag his butt home, and then bind the rest of his powers.

Chris walks through the door, supporting Wyatt who is bruised and battered.

Wyatt (icily): Let me be the first to help you with that.

Chris (to Piper): Can I heal him now?

Piper nods briskly before walking into the kitchen.

Chris holds up his hands to Wyatt's wounds and they disappear.

Chris: I guess you were right about him Wyatt. I just want to know why he's doing this.

Wyatt (bitterly): Because he's fallen down the path of evil, and nothing can ever take him off of it.

Chris steps back and survey's his brother, disappointed.

Chris: I think that's where you're wrong. Everyone can be saved; some just take a little more saving than others. William's probably just doing this so that he can obtain money. Maybe it's the only way.

Wyatt: He could come back here Chris. Then he wouldn't need to steal to live.

Chris (angrily): Why are you always so quick to judge Wyatt? William's your brother, but you hate him. Even though dad said that he was manipulated by Barbas you still can find a way to hate him.

Wyatt: It was his idea Chris. Even though he might have been getting cold feet in the end, he still went through with it, and I know that Barbas isn't manipulating him now.

Chris: Now that it's too late. I don't think that taking away his powers was the wrong way of handling him, but I don't think it was the right way either. Something has to give Wyatt, and you need to get over your hatred against him.

Wyatt: You don't see Aunt Paige getting over her hate of Aunt Prue, do you?

Chris: You know what? I don't have time for this. I have a date tonight with Bianca, and I'm not going to let you ruin it.

Chris walks off, and Wyatt lets out an angry breath.

Exit Manor

Show Time lapse to evening.

Show Front of Rapture.

Int. Rapture.

Chris and Bianca are led over to a table. They sit down and settle into an uncomfortable silence.

Chris: So, what made you decide to call me?

He realizes that this may sound harsh and quickly tries to save the question.

Chris (hastily): Not that I'm complaining.

Bianca (easily): Well, your cousin gave me your phone number, and I figured I'd take his advice. He's really brought Tanner down a few notches, which is a great improvement.

Chris (laughs): Yeah, William has a habit of doing that.

Camera pans to show Piper walking through a door that leads back into the kitchen. She looks purposefully over at her son and his date.

Bianca: So how was your holiday?

Chris (vaguely): It was… eventful, to say the least. How about yours?

Bianca (equally as vague): Same here. My mom had a little business trip that I went on which turned out to be a little wilder than we'd bargained for.

Chris: That's cool. Where does your mom work?

Bianca: She's a consultant for the Department of Human Resources.

Camera pans to show Justin and Prudence walking by the table, following a waiter. Prudence and Chris make eyes contact for a few seconds before she walks off.

Bianca notices the eye contact.

Bianca: Do you know her?

Chris (slightly uncomfortably): Um, yeah, she's my cousin.

Bianca (nods): I can sort of see a resemblance. I think she's in one of my classes.

Chris: She might be. I'm not sure. So, do you have any brothers or sisters?

Bianca (shortly): No. After my father died when I was 2, my mother never remarried.

Chris (slightly shocked): Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Bianca (smiling slightly): It's okay. Not a lot of people do. They all assume that my mom divorced him a long time ago.

The waiter arrives and takes their order.

After a few seconds of silence and looking around, Bianca looks back at Chris.

Bianca: So, what do your parents do?

Exit Rapture.

Int. Hotel lobby.

The hotel lobby that Wyatt is standing in is one of the nicest hotels in San Francisco. The flooring is marble, and there is a large, ornate fountain in the middle of the lobby. There are clerks and staff members who are constantly ensuring that nothing is out of place.

Wyatt is looking around the lobby. Paige walks up to him.

Paige (irritated): This had better be good.

Wyatt: It will be. I'm going to need you to glamour into a hotel staff. I think that William is staying here.

Paige (confused): Why would he be staying in a hotel? Does he even have money?

Wyatt: You know all those robberies that have been happening lately?

Paige's eyes light up in understanding and she gasps.

Paige: You don't mean…

Wyatt nods solemnly.

Paige: Alright then, let's go.

The walk up the stairs and as they do, they pass a hotel staff member. Paige gets a good look at her face, and then as soon as they turn the corner, she glamours herself into the staff member.

Paige: Do you know what room?

Wyatt stops in front of one of the rooms.

Wyatt: This one.

They look at each other quickly before looking around. Cautiously, Wyatt takes a deep breath, and then blue orbs surround him, as if he is orbing, but he does not completely disappear. Instead, he walks straight through the door. Carefully taking one last sweep around, Paige follows suit.

Int. Hotel Room

The hotel room contains a kitchenette, a king sized bed, a large TV, a couch, and a few laps. The closet is covered by a sliding mirrored door.

Paige (still glamoured) looks around carefully.

Paige: There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

Wyatt: Look around. I'm sure that there's something here. If not, then we're in the wrong room.

Paige looks at Wyatt incredulously.

Paige: You don't even know if this is his room?

Wyatt (defensively): It was an educated guess. I knew that he was somewhere in this area, and I saw that the other rooms around here all had two beds and several occupants, so this one would probably be the one he stayed in.

Paige (rolls her eyes): Fine, but let's be quick. I don't know when he's going to be back.

Wyatt nods, and they both split up. Wyatt begins going through the drawers in the bedside tables, and Paige moves to the kitchenette.

After going through the beside table drawers, Wyatt moves over to the closet and then pulls aside the sliding door to reveal a wardrobe that is mostly black, with the exception of the outfit that William had worn when he was handcuffed to Chris.

Wyatt points at this and looks at Paige.

Wyatt: Does this look familiar?

Paige stops going through the drawers to look at it. She walks over the closet and looks at the outfit.

Paige: So we're in the right room, but where's the stuff that he should have with him? Like spell books or potions, or –

Wyatt: Money?

Paige: Exactly.

Wyatt kneels down to the ground and shoves aside some pants to reveal a safe. He takes hold of the safe, and it becomes surrounded by orbs, but does not dematerialize. Instead, he lifts it up and the contents of the safe fall to the ground.

Paige: Bingo.

Camera pans to show a large black Book of Shadows, a box that contains many potions, and many stacks of money.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Rapture.

Piper makes her way over to Chris and Bianca carrying a tray with their meals on it.

She sets them down in front of the two Teenagers.

Chris (looking over at his mother): Thanks –

He stops when he sees his mother is the one who delivered their food. She gives him a mischievous smile before walking off.

Bianca looks at Chris, concerned.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Chris blinks a few times before turning to Bianca.

Chris: Oh, nothing. I just didn't know that we'd gotten a new waitress in.

A hand reaches through the fake ivy behind Chris and smacks him on the back of the head.

Chris (softly): Ow!

Bianca (not noticing): Oh, you work here?

Chris: Sort of. My mom owns the restaurant.

Bianca (surprised): Oh! I didn't know that. I guess that explains why your cousin and her boyfriend come here so often.

Chris: Oh, so you come here a lot?

Bianca: Absolutely, the food here is amazing.

As she answers Chris, the camera moves to show that Piper is listening. A big smile spreads across her face as she hears Bianca's comment.

Bianca: I think I'm making them rich. I take so many people here whenever me and my friends go out.

Chris (half joking): Well, if it's just you, you could always say that you're a friend of mine and they'll give you a discount or a free meal.

Bianca (surprised): Seriously? That'd be awesome.

Chris smiles genuinely.

Chris: Any time.

Exit Rapture

Int. William's hotel room.

Wyatt and Paige are trying to tackle William's Book of Shadows, which keeps dodging them.

Wyatt (irritated): This thing is just as bad as our own book.

Paige sighs and then lifts up her hand. The Book stops moving away from Wyatt and levitates in front of them.

Paige: Here is a lesson about being smarter than the object you wish to obtain. If your first attempt fails, try a different approach.

Wyatt rolls his eyes.

Wyatt: You just had to go all Whitelighter on me, didn't you?

Paige: Yep, I have a quota to fill, and you just ensured that I would meet it.

She moves her hand slightly and the book flips open to reveal alternating pages of black and white. The black pages are always on the left, and the white pages are always on the right.

Paige (in awe): This has got to be one of the most complete tomes of magic. The black pages represent evil magic, while the white pages tell how to counteract the evil magic.

Wyatt: Yeah, but I want to know how he got some of these spells and entries. I mean, the only other Book in existence that might have them are buried in magic school, Billie's Book, and our Book.

They keep flipping through it and notice that there are blank pages for about the third quarter of the book.

Wyatt: Why'd he leave it blank?

Paige: I don't know. His book is lacking quite a few things that our book does have. Maybe…

The color drains from her face, as she looks at Wyatt.

Paige: He's planning on stealing the book!

Wyatt (confused): How?

Paige: I don't know, but since Phoebe has it, and she's moving everything over, he must be planning on stealing hers before it has all of the protective enchantments put on it.

Wyatt's eyes widen and he quickly orbs all of the things back into the safe before orbing out with Paige.

Exit William's Hotel Room.

Int. Phoebe's house – attic.

William is the only person in the room He is wearing a black coat that seems to bulge a little bit. A window is open, and he seems to have climbed through it.

William moves towards the new Book, but before he can reach it, Wyatt and Paige orb in.

Wyatt: Nice try William. Now back away slowly before I toss you out that window.

William: Hm, and how would that hurt me? I can levitate. Remember?

Paige: Funny, you'd think you were the one holding all of the cards.

William reaches into his coat and pulls out Phoebe's book.

William: I am holding all the cards.

He grins evilly and then whirls around and jumps out the window, and flies upward.

Paige and Wyatt race towards the window and then look up, but cannot see William anywhere.

Paige sighs, and then turns back towards the table where the two books lay.

She walks over to it and reaches out to touch the new book. It fades away at her touch.

Paige: Well, he now knows what we know, and more.

Wyatt (rolling his eyes): Just great. I tried suggesting to mom that we need to have him arrested or bind his powers, but she just said that she'd deal with him in her own way.

Paige: Well, gee, that helps.

Wyatt (suddenly): Where is mom anyways?

Paige laughs a little bit.

Paige: She's stalking your brother and his date.

Wyatt (frowning): Bianca? Why?

Paige: It's nothing. She's just being overprotective.

Exit Phoebe's house – Attic

Ext. Bianca's apartment building.

Chris is walking up to the door with Bianca. Once they reach the doors, they stop and turn to face each other.

Chris: Um, thanks for calling me. I had a really nice night.

Bianca puts her hand behind her back and conjures an athame.

Bianca (innocently): I did too. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me.

Chris (shyly): It's no problem. Maybe we can do it again sometime?

Bianca (smiling): Maybe.

Chris smiles and then walks back to his car. Bianca turns to watch him. After he drives off, her smile slips and a look of intense anger appears instead.

Bianca (to herself): Shoot. Why was I not able to kill him?

Piper steps out from the bushes that are in behind her.

Piper: I don't know, but it's a good thing that you didn't.

Bianca whirls around, raising the athame only to see Piper raising her hands at the same time.

Piper: I know how you work Bianca. I've dealt with Phoenixes before.

Bianca: How do you know who I am?

Piper: I had a run-in with your mother a few years ago. Nice woman.

Bianca: Who are you?

Piper: I'm Chris's mother, and if you had actually harmed my son, I would have blown you to smithereens before having him healed.

Bianca: Well, I'll consider myself warned.

The athame disappears in her hands, and she walks inside the building.

Piper looks very satisfied, and she pulls out a potion, and throws it on the ground. A silvery smoke surrounds her and then she fades out of sight.

Int. Bianca's apartment.

Bianca enters her apartment and slams the door shut. She walks across the room.

Bianca (loudly): Damn it, why can't I do it? Why is it that I can kill any other person without thinking too much about it, but I can't kill him?

Voice (from behind her): Because you aren't meant too.

Bianca whirls around to see William standing in the doorway.

Bianca: What do you mean I'm not meant too?

William: You couldn't kill him tonight, because you actually like him, and you don't want to wind up alone like your mother did. You're a killer with a conscience. One day, you would have found someone that you couldn't kill. I just sped up the process.

Bianca (cautious): Why? Why did you do this?

William: Because Chris is the only family member that has never treated me like crap. He really cares about me, and understands that I need space. I guess that since he's been nice to me, I should do something nice for him.

Bianca (grinning a bit): And here I thought you were heartless.

William: I never claimed to be heartless – only to have a hard heart. There's a difference.

He opens the door to leave, but before he walks out, he turns back to her.

William: Consider the contract terminated.

She nods once, and he leaves.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode.**


	17. Episode 1x17: World Warlock 1

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x17: World Warlock 1

Int. Apartment building (night)

Inside the Apartment, a room is lit only by candles that are spread throughout the room. A woman is standing in front of an alter. She is chanting. It is thundering outside.

Woman: Spirits of the Wiccan world, Protect me in the years to come.

She reaches towards the alter where there are 5 unlit candles, one on each point of a pentagram. Squinting, she looks towards a thin stick, and it moves into the air and then goes towards one of the already lit candles.

Once the stick catches fire, it moves over to the unlit candles.

Camera now shows the hallway outside of the room. Suddenly, a figure blinks in. All we can see are the figure's boots. The figure slowly begins moving towards the room where the woman is lighting the candles.

The camera moves up to show a knife in the warlock's hand. The warlock walks towards the woman. As he walks, a floorboard creeks, alerting the witch to his presence.

The witch whirls around only to be stabbed by the man's athame.

As she falls to the ground, the warlock's laughter can be heard as the scene fades to black.

Warlock (voice only): Thank you so much for your powers.

Intro To Show

Show San Francisco skyline at night.

Music: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin.

Show front of blazing apartment building.

Inspector Clemens is talking to a reporter.

Inspector Clemens: Apparently one of the tenants was known to have candles lit in her apartment. She is also the only tenant not to make it whose whereabouts are not known.

Reporter: So she is assumed dead, is that correct?

Inspector Clemens: Hope that she is not. However, it appears that we are going to have to assume that she is.

Camera pans over to the crowd of people who are gathered behind the police tape. Billie is standing amongst the crowd. A flash of lightning crosses the sky, and raindrops start to fall.

Int. Paige's house – dining room (morning)

Junior walks in the room with Billie. Paige, Henry, Patrick, Adam, and Melinda are sitting at the table. Paige looks up as Junior sits down.

Paige (smiling): Hey Billie, I haven't seen you around lately. Where've you been?

Billie (grimacing): At work, explaining how I got plastic surgery to restore my youth.

Henry: I'd buy it. With all of the stuff they can do these days, anything is possible.

Paige: Well, luckily for me, I work in the magical world, so I can just tell them the truth.

Billie: Lucky you. Anyways, I was just stopping by before going over to your sister's house. Apparently she got a job where I work, so I figured I'd show her around.

Paige (eyes narrowing): Which sister?

Billie (slightly uncomfortably): Prue.

Paige is obviously not happy with the turn of this conversation.

Paige: Oh, well that's good. And where are you working at?

Billie: At an auction house downtown. Apparently she used to work at a different one, so it makes sense for her to get back into what she used to do.

Billie looks down at her watch and then looks back up at the group.

Billie: Actually, I need to go and meet her. It was nice seeing you guys again.

Henry: Tell her we said 'Hi'.

Paige (muttering): Speak for yourself.

Billie waves goodbye and then exits.

Henry turns and survey's his wife with a serious look on his face. Paige determinedly ignores his look and continues eating breakfast.

Exit Paige's house – dining room

Int. Manor – Chris's room.

Chris's room is Phoebe's old room, which has been repainted and refurbished. A king sized bed takes up the center of the room. A desk sits in front of the window and Chris's laptop blinks gently in the room that is darkened by blinds. On top of Chris's bedside table sat a lamp, an alarm clock, and a high school text book. Camera pans to the bed where Chris is waking up. He opens his eyes groggily before looking over to his right where he sees another person sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Chris yells loudly, waking up the other person who falls off the bed. Chris scrambles out from underneath the covers and backs up slightly, ready for a fight.

William stands up on the other side of the bed, and Chris relaxes slightly.

Chris: Will, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here anyways?

William: You told me I could crash here if I needed a place. Do you always wake up so noisily?

Chris: Only when I wake up and there's someone else in my bed that I know wasn't there when I went to sleep.

William (glaring): Haha, very funny.

Chris stands up straighter and crosses his arms.

Chris: So have you stolen anything lately? Like another Book of Shadows?

William reaches down and lifts up a large backpack that appears to be stuffed full.

William: Oh yeah, you can have that back.

He reaches inside the bag and pulls out Phoebe's Book of Shadows and tosses it on the bed.

Chris: What about all of the money?

William: What about it? I stole from drug lords and prostitutes who have made it their life's mission to spread aids and supported the drug lords. If anything, the police force should be thanking me for exposing so many drug lords.

Chris: It's still stealing, even if it's from people who deserve it.

William: Yeah, well, it beat living off of the streets and begging for money.

Chris: You could just come home.

William (rolls his eyes): Oh not you too. I came to you because you didn't seem to want to push the issue too much.

Chris (defensively): I'm not pushing the issue. I'm just giving you an alternative.

Chris sighs and then moves over to his closet and pulls out a few pairs of clothes. He tosses one set to William before pulling a shirt over his head.

William catches the clothes and then looks at Chris confused.

William: What are these for?

Chris (looking at William): When's the last time that outfit was cleaned?

William: Oh.

Exit Manor

Int. Alleyway

A woman is walking nervous down the alleyway towards a door when a voice rings out behind her.

Warlock: Going somewhere witch?

The woman whirls around and raises her hand.

The Warlock blinks in behind her and stabs the witch in her back.

The woman falls to the ground, dead, and the Warlock holds his hand in the direction of a small patch of grass and dirt in the alleyway. A black rose slowly grows from the ground. The rose is covered in sharp thorns.

The warlock starts laughing and then points at it. A jet of fire spouts from the finger that is pointing and lights the rose on fire.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Paige's house – Living Room

Paige is intently watching the news report that is on the television.

Reporter: The latest reports say that both women were stabbed with a knife and both practiced Wicca. It is unknown whether or not that the fact that they were Wiccan is just a coincidence or if it is also a contributing factor. However, all women falling into the age group of 20 – 35 should be extra cautious.

Paige turns off the television and then pulls out her cell phone. She quickly dials a number and then the screen splits in half to reveal Billie who is sitting behind a desk and typing on a computer.

Billie: Hey Paige, what's up?

Paige: Billie, would it be possible for you to take a short break today and come check something out with me?

Billie looks confused and stops typing.

Billie: Um, sure, but why?

Paige: Something tells me that it's got something to do with demons.

Billie rolls her eyes.

Billie: Sure, but you'll have to wait until about 3 in the afternoon. Okay?

Paige: Sure I'll call you later and tell you where to meet me.

Paige hangs up and as she does, a jingle can be heard from above her.

Paige (frowning at the ceiling): Okay, no need to be rude about it.

She orbs out.

Exit Paige's House – Living Room

Int. Alleyway

Billie and Paige walk cautiously down the alleyway. Although the police are gone, they still seem ill at ease.

Billie: So the elders think that this is demonic?

Paige: That's what they said. Actually they think it's a warlock, because this isn't the first witch that has died recently. Apparently there was one in Europe, but it's so far away they discounted it at first.

They get to the spot where the body was. Paige turns to Billie.

Paige: Alright, do your thing.

Billie nods and then closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

The world around them starts moving backwards in time, however, everything is transparent. Suddenly, the scene where the warlock stabs the witch comes to be.

Paige: Okay, we're here.

Billie opens her eyes and surveys the scene.

They watch in silence as the warlock stabs the witch and then uses her powers. After the warlock blinks out, the world returns to the way it is supposed to be.

Billie: Okay, so we just need to look him up in the Book of Shadows.

Paige: I doubt it's going to be that easy.

Billie turns to Paige, confused.

Billie: Why not? We've seen him. Now all we have to do is figure who he is and then lure him so we can toss a vanquishing potion and move on with our lives.

Paige: The problem is that I haven't seen him in the Book before, and I'm pretty sure I can recite most of it to you.

Billie sighs.

Billie: Why can't they ever make it easy for us?

Exit Alleyway

Int. Police Station

Inspector Clemens is talking to Chief Stafford

Chief Stafford: I want you to personally handle this case Clemens. I think you're ready to handle a delicate situation like this.

Inspector Clemens: Why sir, I –

He is cut off by Chief Stafford who waves his hand in front of the inspector's face. The inspector falls silent and has a blank look on his face.

Chief Stafford shape shifts into Cole.

Cole: You will make it your mission to discover the identity of this killer.

Inspector Clemens nods blankly.

Cole: Alright, go and find out anything that you can. If you need backup, let me know.

The inspector nods blankly and then exits the room.

After the door closes behind him, a woman appears in the room.

Woman: Do you think he can find out anything?

Cole (without looking at her): Possibly. He's good on the streets, especially without magic. He might be able to dig something up. The problem is that none of my advisors know anything.

The woman moves over to the window and looks through it.

Siyarra: You need to find out the identity of this warlock my liege. He is gaining power too fast for his own good, or the good of anyone else for that matter.

She turns to look at him.

Cole turns to her and gazes at her intensely.

Cole: You think that he may make a move for the throne?

Siyarra: I think it is possible. I'm no seer or oracle, but I can promise you that a warlock that has remained anonymous for so long can not be up to anything that will benefit you. Ordinarily, one would have told someone connected to the Source of a plan to gain power and destroy the elders or the Charmed Ones, but no such plans have surfaced.

Cole: If this is true then we may need to make contact with someone.

Siyarra: Who my liege?

Cole: The one person I have on the inside.

Siyarra (eyes widening): Do you think it is wise to contact William after a month of absence? He has not contacted you, and he most certainly hasn't made a move against his family.

Cole: No, but he hasn't gone back to them either; meaning that there is a chance that he can be swayed to at least help.

Siyarra contemplates this before nodding slowly.

Siyarra: Talk to him, and see if he knows anything. He is just as good as your man on the streets, if not better. And, he has magic, meaning he'd know what to look for.

Cole: It's settled then.

He gets out of his chair and walks over to her.

Cole: Inform the other advisors to be on the lookout for any dangerous or suspicious activity. I want the guard armed and ready to go. Then, I'll need you to visit a few of the facilities and see how they are running.

Siyarra nods and then disappears.

Cole (to himself): Time to make a little house call.

He flames out of the office, and the scene fades to black.

Int. Manor – living room.

William is walking through the living room when Paige and Billie orb in.

The three look surprised to see each other.

Paige (fiercely): What are _you_ doing here?

William: I could ask you the same question.

Paige: What? Is Phoebe's Book not good enough for you? Do you have to steal the original one too?

Chris runs in.

Chris: Aunt Paige, he's not here to steal anything. He came here because I told him that he could if he needed somewhere to stay.

She glares at him, but then takes a deep breath.

Paige (slightly calmer): Where is Phoebe's Book anyways?

William (eyes narrowed): Upstairs in Chris's room. Why?

Billie: We need to I.D. a warlock that's killed three witches already.

Chris: Would you know him though? I mean, we've catalogued a lot of warlocks that we haven't vanquished already.

Paige: He's not one we've seen, which means we're going to need to look up a vanquishing potion recipe.

She begins walking towards the stairway. Right before she starts climbing the staircase, she turns around.

Paige (to William): We are not done talking.

She goes up the stairs, and Billie hurriedly follows.

William turns to Chris.

William: Do you now see why I don't want to join the family?

Chris gives William a look that says, 'it's kind of your fault'.

Chris: Well, if you hadn't stolen Aunt Phoebe's book, she wouldn't be so irritated right now.

After a few seconds, William looks up at the ceiling.

William: She's probably not going to find what she's looking for in there.

Chris opens his mouth to say something but stops when Cole flames in.

Cole: William, good to see you again.

William turns to Cole.

William: Probably not the best time in the world.

Cole: Yes, well, I have a slight problem that might eventually concern you, so you might want to listen.

William: Okay, talk.

Cole sits down on the sofa and puts one leg over the other.

Cole: Rumors are spreading about a warlock who is quickly gaining power. I believe that he might be trying for the throne.

Chris (angrily): Good, I hope he succeeds.

William (bluntly): I don't.

William turns to Chris.

William: The last thing I need is a new source with the powers of several witches, warlock powers, and demonic powers. Plus, that would make him exceedingly dangerous to you anyways.

Chris (sighs): Do you think this is the demon that Aunt Paige was talking about?

William: Probably. You should call her.

Chris (frowning): Why do I have to call her?

William: Because she's not mad at you.

Chris rolls his eyes before looking to the ceiling.

Chris: Aunt Paige, you might want to come down here for a minute. And please listen before you start tossing people into walls.

Paige and Billie quickly descend the stairs.

Paige: With a buildup like that I'm sure it –

She stops when she sees Cole.

Paige: What is he doing here?

William: Hunting the same warlock you are.

Cole: I believe that he might be a threat to my throne. If he takes over, he could potentially become even more powerful than me, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, now would you?

Paige (fuming): You deserve to die.

Cole: If I die, then I'm positive that you will too.

Billie: Why should we believe you?

Cole: Because this concerns me. I originally came here to ask William if he had any knowledge of the identity of the warlock.

Paige looks to William.

Paige: Do you think you know who it is?

William: I'm not sure. I don't know what he looks like.

Billie: Do you think you can get a premonition if we showed you?

William: Maybe.

He walks up to her, and takes her outstretched hand. Suddenly, he gets sucked into a premonition

_Int. Alleyway_

_A woman is walking nervous down the alleyway towards a door when a voice rings out behind her._

_Warlock: Going somewhere witch?_

_The woman whirls around and raises her hand._

_The Warlock blinks in behind her and stabs the witch in her back._

_The woman falls to the ground, dead, and the Warlock holds his hand in the direction of a small patch of grass and dirt in the alleyway. A black rose slowly grows from the ground. The rose is covered in sharp thorns. _

_The warlock starts laughing and then points at it. A jet of fire spouts from the finger that is pointing and lights the rose on fire._

End of Premonition

William looks at them.

William: I've seen him before. His name is Ravana.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Manor – Attic

William is sitting on the couch with his Book in his hands.

William: Ravana is actually a relatively secretive warlock. The only reason I know of him was because I met him once when I was looking for information on one of his old friends – a Warlock named Abaddon.

Billie: And let me guess, he's really powerful and really evil.

William: Yep, apparently they used to work together, but split when they had some sort of row. Rather than kill each other off, they decided to work alone. Abaddon dropped off of the radar about 300 years ago, but they say he's still out there.

Paige: Well if he's a warlock, why is he still alive?

Chris sits down next to William and looks at the page.

Chris: Apparently he's stolen a few demon's powers, so he might have the longevity of life.

William: Possibly, but Abaddon is known for the amount of magical secrets he possesses. It's possible that he's found a way to keep himself young.

Billie: Okay, so ancient demon aside, what's Ravana still doing out there?

William: He's probably on his way to take over the underworld, or destroy you guys.

Paige (rolls her eyes): Why are they always after us?

Chris: Do you really have to ask?

She smacks him lightly but keeps listening.

William: His youth actually does come from a demon's longevity. Your best bet would be to grab some flesh or blood and then put it in a vanquishing potion. Ravana isn't the nicest warlock out there. The only reason he didn't kill me was because I'm under the protection of the Source.

Paige: Yippee for you. So where is he going to be?

William: How am I supposed to know?

Paige: Well aren't you the resident demon expert?

William: Look, I know about them. I don't hang out with them. And don't expect any help from me on this one. I'm neutral in this.

Chris: Fine.

He looks at Billie.

Chris: Billie, can you make a vanquishing potion?

She nods and then leaves.

William (turning to Chris): I'd better leave before anyone else shows up. Thanks though, for everything.

Chris: No problem. That's what families are for.

William lets out a short laugh before exiting the room.

Paige (to Chris): Alright, so how are we going to lure this warlock to us?

Chris: Summoning spell?

Paige considers this.

Paige: We won't rule that one out. What if we use Billie?

Chris: Think she'd go for it?

Paige: Maybe, I mean, she hasn't mellowed too much with age. She probably will.

Chris stands up to walk down to the kitchen with Paige when he stops and turns to his Aunt.

Chris: Do you hear that too?

She nods, her eyes wide and fearful. They both orb out together.

Int. P3

Ravana is standing in front of Piper with an athame in his hand.

Ravana: Are you ready to die?

Piper tries blasting him, but it doesn't work.

Piper: Paige! Chris! Wyatt! Someone!

Paige and Chris orb in beside her, and seconds later, Wyatt orbs in nearby.

Wyatt lets loose a stream of electricity at Ravana which sends him flying back, but doesn't vanquish him.

Paige grabs Piper and orbs out.

Chris (to Wyatt): We need to get out of here before he gets us too.

Wyatt nods and then the two brothers orb out.

Exit P3

Int. Manor – Attic

Piper is pacing while Paige and Billie sit on the couch. Chris is at the Book of Shadows, and Wyatt is scrying.

Piper: Who does that bastard think he is?

Paige: Piper, calm down. We know what he's after, we just need to vanquish him.

Billie: Well, what can we use for bait?

Chris: We could use me or Wyatt.

Piper (sharply): Absolutely not.

Paige (to Chris): Your mom's right Chris. Besides, he's seen you two, so it'd be too obvious a move.

Billie: I suppose I could go.

Suddenly, the scrying crystal in Wyatt's hand stops on a location.

Wyatt: Uh, I think we found our bait.

Exit Manor

Int. Bay Mirror – Phoebe's office

Phoebe is busy typing on her computer when her door opens.

Phoebe (not looking to see who it is): Sorry, but I'm closed for today.

Ravana: Trust me, this wont take long.

He pulls out his athame.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Bay Mirror

Paige, Piper, Billie, Chris, and Wyatt orb in together to hear Phoebe scream.

They run to the office door to find Ravana standing over Phoebe with his athame at her throat.

Paige holds out her hand.

Paige: Athame.

The athame disappears out of Ravana's hand and appears in her hand.

She tosses it aside.

Piper: Stay away from my sister you freak.

She tries to blow him up, but it doesn't work.

Phoebe delivers a roundhouse kick to Ravana's stomach, sending him flying through the glass window.

She moves over to the others and quickly uses the athame to give herself a small cut. She puts a drop of blood into a vial that Billie is holding, and it smokes up a bit.

Before Billie can throw it, Ravana waves his hand and sends the four girls and two guys flying backwards.

Ravana: You can't stop me. Nothing can!

He conjures a fireball in his hands and tosses it at the group, but Wyatt raises his force field and deflects it at Ravana, who starts screaming before blowing up.

Wyatt (confused): That's never happened before.

Piper gets up and walks over to him.

Piper: Maybe your powers have advanced.

Wyatt looks stunned.

Chris: Well, the next time you get into a fight with William, you can send whatever he throws at you right back at him.

Wyatt snorts, trying to hold back laughter.

Exit bay Mirror

Show San Francisco Skyline at night.

Music: Wanting Out by Michelle Branch

Int. P3

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting around a table with Leo, Henry, and Coop.

Piper (to Paige): So William actually helped out with this vanquish?

Paige: Yeah, and he left Phoebe's Book of Shadows.

Leo (looking at Piper, smiling): Maybe there's hope after all.

Piper (sighs): I hope so.

Henry: I think that there's a good chance that he'll come back.

Phoebe: Yeah, I mean when we called him back from the future, he certainly wasn't against us.

Piper: I know, I just wish that he'd hurry up.

Coop: You can't rush these things. I'd just be happy that he trusts Chris for now, and take it from there.

Leo: I guess it's a start.

Piper: You know what; I'm tired of thinking about all of this. I finally booked a decent artist, so I'm going to enjoy it.

She turns to Leo, takes his hand, and goes into the crowd. The two of them start dancing.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Stars:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Bryan Greenberg as Inspector Clemens**

**Tayler Launtner as Adam Mitchell **

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Josh Randall as Chief Stafford**

**Odette Yustman – Siyarra (Sigh-air-uh)**


	18. Episode 1x18: Dream Sorcerer 2

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x18: Dream Sorcerer 2.0

Int. Abandoned Lab (night)

A man dressed in all black is holding up an energy ball as a light source.

Demon (muttering to himself, looking around): Where is it?

He turns down a hall and walks down until he passes by a window with police caution tape peeling off of it. He grins and then enters the room.

Demon (greedily): The dream machine, this is my lucky break.

From behind the demon.

Voice: Don't you mean our lucky break?

The demon whirls around to see a man emerge from the shadows, his eyes glowing red for a moment before fading to brown.

Demon (quickly): My mistake Lord Abaddon.

Abaddon (strictly): Be sure it isn't made again Farsyth.

Farsyth: It will not be my lord.

Abaddon: Good.

Abaddon walks over to a control panel and waves his hand over it. The panel starts blinking, and the lights on the machine start working.

Abaddon (turning to Farsyth): Are you ready to begin?

Farsyth nods and moves over to the seat.

Farsyth: I studied the mortal who used this first. I figured I'd emulate his methods, to make it seems less obvious.

Abaddon nods once before turning back to the panel and waving his hand again.

Farsyth settles comfortably into a sleep.

Exit Abandoned Lab

Int. Dream World

A woman is sitting in a chair at a table for two on a rooftop. She seems startled at her surroundings. A gloved hand is placed on her shoulder. She turns to see Farsyth.

Woman: Have we met before?

Farsyth: At the bar, earlier this evening.

Woman (eyes narrowed): Oh, right, you tried to hit on me and I told you I was seeing someone. Why on Earth would I be dreaming of you though?

Farsyth: I don't know. Maybe your mind is telling you something?

He takes her hand and then pulls her out of the chair. They begin to dance. She looks down, confused as to how she got into the dress she's in, and as to why she can't control herself.

Woman: Why would it be telling you something though? I've been dating a guy for over a year now. If anything, this is more like a nightmare.

Farsyth (moving closer to the edge of the building): Oh my dear, you seem too on edge for your own good.

She looks at him suspiciously and then notices how close they are to the edge of the building.

Farsyth: Did you know, Catherine, that what happens to you in your dreams happens to you in real life?

Catherine shakes her head nervously.

Catherine: If this is a dream, I should be able to wake up, right?

Farsyth: If it weren't too late, then yes, you would be able to.

They are now at the edge of the building.

Farsyth: As it were however, your time is up.

He roughly shoves her over the side of a building.

Scene begins to fades as the camera shows her plummeting screaming towards the ground.

Exit Dream World

Int. Abandoned Lab

Farsyth's eyes open and he blinks a few times. Then he grins evilly.

Farsyth: It was a success.

Abaddon: Good, now we can use it to kill witches.

Intro to Show

Show San Francisco skyline

Music: After All by Delerium

Show Front of Phoebe's house

Int. Phoebe's house

Phoebe is frantically searching for something in cabinets. When she can't seem to find what she's looking for, she stops.

Phoebe (loudly): It's not in here.

Camera pans to show a furious Prudence descending the stairs into the living room.

Prudence (screaming): Where on Earth is it?

Patty runs after her and starts looking through some bags.

Coop enters the room, looking around.

Prudence (furiously, as she passes Coop): There are five people in this house. How on Earth can no one have no clue where it is?

Coop (confused): What's going on here?

Penny walks up to him.

Penny (dubiously): Daddy, you live in a house with four girls. How can you not know what we're looking for?

She walks off, leaving Coop even more confused.

Coop (loudly): What is everyone looking for?

Phoebe, Penny, and Prudence can be heard from there respective searching areas as they yell in unison with Patty.

Girls (loudly): The box of tampons!

Coop blushes furiously as he realizes why Prudence is extremely angry.

Coop: Oh, they're in the bag over by the kitchen counter. I picked them up yesterday.

Patty claps her hands together and stares at the ceiling in mock prayer.

Patty (loudly): Prue, check the bag next to the kitchen counter.

Prudence (from the kitchen): Got it!

The sound of a door slamming can be heard from the living room.

Patty (relieved): Thank god. That girl has got to be the crankiest woman on the face of the Earth when she hits this time of the month.

Coop (trying hard not to think about it): I'd rather be oblivious to this kind of stuff, so I'm just going to work on a new charge for the day. Pass that along to your mother, will you?

Patty: Sure dad… if I can have money to go see a movie.

Coop (frowning): How much is this going to cost me?

Patty: Twenty bucks?

Coop (countering): 10

Patty: 15

Coop (quickly): Done.

He pulls out his wallet and fishes out the money.

Coop: I remember when we could get into three movies and buy the biggest fountain drink and popcorn for this much.

Patty (taking the money): I don't know about three movies, but I know I can get into two and get a small drink with this.

Coop: How?

Patty: It's a Saturday and I'll use my student ID to get a discount.

Coop crosses his arms and waits for his daughter to finish the sentence.

Patty: By my student ID I mean Chris's student ID and he's getting me in cheap because he knows the person so they're only going to charge me a child's rate. You happy now?

Coop: Very, now don't get into too much trouble, and tell whoever's taking you home that you need to be here by midnight or else you're grounded.

Patty: It'll probably be Melinda. (beat) There are advantages to having a cousin with a built in magical taxi service.

Melinda orbs in with Chris, who looks unhappy.

Melinda: Somebody say my name?

Patty (to Melinda): I did. Ready to go?

Melinda: Yep. How about you?

Patty: Almost, let me grab my purse.

She leaves the room.

Coop notices Chris's surly attitude.

Coop: So what'd they get you with this time?

Chris (bitterly): Pictures from my date last night.

Melinda pulls out a picture from her purse and hands it to Coop, who takes it and looks at it.

Coop (eyes widening): Wow Chris, I can't tell where you end and she begins.

Chris: Haha, very funny Uncle Coop.

Coop hands the picture back to Melinda.

Coop (to Chris): Make sure you get the memory card and wipe it of the pictures.

Chris nods as Patty runs back into the room.

Patty: Alright, ready to go.

Coop: Alright, I'll see you later.

He waves a little as the group orbs out.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Billie's office

Billie is typing up something on a computer when a slightly geeky man stops by and carefully places the newspaper and a coffee on her desk. She looks up and smiles.

Billie (politely): Thanks George.

He nods and grins nervously before leaving the room to deliver the other papers and coffees.

A few seconds later, Prue knocks on the doorframe and is holding her own paper.

Prue: Hey.

Billie looks over at her and smiles tiredly.

Billie: Hey Prue, come on in.

Billie covers a yawn as Prue walks over to her.

Prue (knowingly): So who's the boy you've been talking to?

Billie (grinning): Well, his name is Jason Moore, and he's my next door neighbor. The only problem is he's got a contracting job that needs to get done near his parents house, so he's staying there for several more weeks.

Prue: Ah, so it was a phone conversation.

Billie (dreamily): Yeah, but it was a great one at that.

Prue (narrowing her eyes): You didn't talk about sex, did you?

Billie: No, we danced around that subject a lot. Besides, what's the point if it's not real?

Prue: So have you seen the article about that mysterious murder lately?

Billie (shakes her head slowly): No, why? Do you think it's supernatural?

Prue: Sounds like it. A woman is discovered dead inside her home while her boyfriend is across the country doing business. Every bone in her body is broken and she hemorrhaged massive amounts of blood. The doors were all locked, every key was accounted for, there were bars on her windows, and the place had no evidence of anyone except her entering the room over the past several days.

Billie: Sounds magical to me. Maybe Piper can take a look at it.

Prue: No, I think she's busy with some stuff at the club. Apparently there's one going in sometime later this year across the street from her and she wants to make it as good as she can before the new one opens.

Billie (rubs her temples): Phoebe?

Prue: Something about a new book.

Billie: Paige?

Prue: Do you really expect me to ask her? She still hates me.

Billie: I don't know Prue. Do you want to do it?

Prue: I guess I could. I'll talk to Andy about it. This does seem kind of familiar though, so I'll see if the Book has anything in it.

Billie nods her head.

Billie: Alright, sounds good. Let me know if you need any help.

Prue gets up.

Prue: Alright, I'll do that.

She leaves, and Billie puts her head down on her arms and drifts off.

Int. Dream World

Billie is standing on top of a building, watching Farsyth dancing with another woman, getting closer to the edge of the building. Suddenly, he pushes her over the side of the building. As the woman falls, Billie screams out, and as she does, Farsyth turns to look at her with angry, piercing eyes.

Billie wakes up on her desk, panting.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Prue's office

Prue locks her door shut and then looks towards the ceiling.

Prue: Andy!

Andy orbs in.

Andy: Hey Prue, how are you?

Prue: I'm good. Actually, I was wondering if you remembered a case about anyone dying like this article references.

She hands Andy the paper and he scans the article.

Andy: Six or seven months before I died, before I knew about magic, a deranged scientist went on a killing spree by killing people in their dreams. It was usually woman who had scorned him by turning him down.

Prue (remembering): Oh my god. We called him the Dream Sorcerer.

Andy: Except he wasn't magical, he was mortal, and he died mysteriously before Morris and I could question him.

Prue: I know, I was the one who killed him.

Andy looks at her concerned.

Andy: What happened?

Prue: He was trying to kill me in my dreams because I had sent a drink back, which I guess he took as turning him down. When I was in the hospital, my sisters managed to remind me to use my powers to defeat him, so I did. I used my telekinesis to push him off of the building he was trying to push me off of.

Andy: So he's dead now, but who killed this woman?

Prue: I'm not sure, but I plan on finding out.

Andy: Alright, but Prue, be careful.

Prue smiles

Prue: I will Andy, thanks.

He pulls her in for a hug and a kiss before orbing out.

Exit Prue's office

Int. Abandoned Lab

Farsyth wakes up and sits up angrily.

Farsyth: A witch saw me.

Abaddon (calmly): Did you see her face?

Farsyth: Yes, she's a friend of the Charmed Ones.

Abaddon (smiling): Then take her out next.

Farsyth grins evilly before laying back down and falling asleep again.

Exit Abandoned Lab

Ext. Street.

A young woman is hurriedly walking through the crowds. She seems nervous and on edge. Coop suddenly appears behind her and time slows to a stop.

Coop: Miranda, I know that the last few years have been tough for you, but you have a new chance, a new life to forge. Try overcoming your fears and talking to people.

Time speeds back up, and then Coop watches as the woman accidentally runs into a man, and she profusely apologizes before becoming too nervous to say anything else.

Coop sighs and then notices Henry standing to the side of the street, watching Miranda. Coop walks over to him.

Coop: You know her?

He points in Miranda's direction.

Henry: She's a parolee that I let out today. She really didn't do anything wrong other be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think that she's got a connection to magic though, which is why it's tough for her to start her life over.

Coop: Ah, that explains it. Let me guess, she had an abusive boyfriend who is believed to have been a demon?

Henry: That's what we believe. She wasn't convicted of his murder, but on the assault of a person, which he had actually done.

Coop: There wasn't enough evidence to clear her of it?

Henry: No, the victim doesn't remember any of it, and she was the only one there when the police got there. Plus, her ex had disappeared, so there was no record of him anywhere.

Coop: How do you know he was a demon?

Henry: We talked privately. Apparently she knows about Paige and the girls, and she knows I'm married to a Charmed One, so she confided in me.

Coop looks back over to Miranda.

Coop: So that's why I'm supposed to make things work for her with someone.

Henry: She deserves it. She's had a tough break, and now she needs to find someone who can help her get back on her feet.

Coop (thinks): I think I know just the person.

He moves into a back alleyway, and then disappears in a glowing heart.

Exit Street

Int. Billie's office

Billie is hurriedly packing up and preparing to leave.

She walks out her door and goes down to her car. She gets in and pulls out of the parking garage only to get stuck in traffic. She sighs, and then puts her head in her hands.

Exit Billie's car

Int. Dream World

Billie is standing on the rooftop again, only this time she is wearing a dress and is dancing with Farsyth.

Farsyth: Hello Billie, I've been waiting for you.

Billie: Who are you?

Farsyth: That's none of your concern. What you need to worry about is your life however.

Exit Dream World

Billie is woken up by a car behind her honking loudly. She shakes her head and then turns on the radio and keeps driving.

A few seconds later, her cell phone rings. She glances down briefly before reaching down and pulling it out. She picks it up.

Screen splits to show Prue.

Prue: Hey, Billie, I stopped by your office but you'd already left. The person killing these women has access to a dream machine, and if he's seen you, then he probably plans on killing you, so whatever you do don't fall asleep.

Billie: I know Prue, I saw him again when I dozed off. He said he was going to do that. Right now I have my music going and I'm planning on getting a gigantic coffee with as much caffeine in it as possible.

Prue: Alright, you do that. Andy and I will look for the lab that this guy's stuff is in.

Billie (yawning): Okay, let me know if you guys need any help with that.

Prue (sternly): I'll do that, but remember, you can't fall asleep under any condition.

Billie (nodding): I know Prue. I'll talk to you later.

She hangs up and the screen focuses on Billie again. She turns up the music, and starts driving.

Exit Billie's car

Int. Store

Leo is pushing a cart with Charlie and Corey following him. He frowns suddenly and then looks behind him, where he thinks that someone is following him. However, no one is there.

He turns back around and sees that there's no one there. Leo begins pushing again and the camera pans to show a camera lens pointing out from behind the aisle. A click can be heard as a picture is taken. The camera disappears and a figure approaches, his face obscured by a magazine he is pretending to read.

As Leo turns the corner of the aisle, the man lowers the magazine, revealing his eyes. He is glaring at Leo.

Man: Soon, Leo. Just you wait.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Billie's apartment.

Billie is jogging around the room, trying to keep herself awake. She has a thermos with her that she is drinking out of, but she still seems to be falling asleep.

Billie (to herself): Come on Prue. I can't keep this going any longer.

Exit Billie's apartment

Int. Abandoned Building

Prue and Andy are cautiously proceeding to enter the building. Andy looks around nervously.

Andy: I have a really bad feeling about this Prue.

Prue (stubbornly): Andy, relax. This place hasn't been inhabited for over 15 years. Even if someone is here, it shouldn't be that much of a problem for me to handle.

Andy rolls his eyes but says nothing.

Int. Abandoned Building – top floor

In the room with the dream machine, Abaddon is watching a tv carefully. It is displaying Prue and Andy's ascent into the building.

Abaddon: Prue Halliwell, you should not have come here.

He snaps his fingers and a few warlocks blink in. Abaddon turns to them.

Abaddon: Send the witch downstairs a little message for me, will you?

The three warlocks nod and conjure athames in their hands before blinking out again.

Int. Abandoned Building – First Floor

The warlocks blink in surrounding Prue and Andy.

Prue's first reaction is to wave her hand, tossing the warlock against the wall in front of her.

Andy then grabs her and orbs out of the way of the two other warlocks. They reappear five feet behind the warlocks.

Prue: Hey!

She raises her hand and blows. Ice shoots towards the warlocks, freezing them solid. Prue then waves her hand again, and telekinetically tosses the frozen warlocks into the third warlock, vanquishing the three of them.

Andy: I told you this wasn't a good idea.

Prue (exasperated): Okay then. I'll go get Piper and Phoebe and we'll come back armed to the teeth with vanquishing potions.

He nods and then the two orb out of the building.

Exit Abandoned Building – First Floor

Ext. Apartment Building

Miranda is walking towards the apartment building when she trips and falls on the ground. A man rushes towards her and helps her off the ground. Suddenly, the world slows down and Coop appears.

Coop (to Miranda): Miranda, this man is making a selfless effort to help you in your time of need. Talk to him. I'm sure that you will find that he's a wonderful person.

Then Coop disappears and time starts up again.

Man (to Miranda): Are you okay?

Miranda stands up and looks at the man, smiling a little.

Miranda: I'm fine, thanks.

There's a short silence before the man speaks.

Man: I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?

Miranda: I'm just moving into the apartment building there.

Man (grinning): Well then, can I take you out to dinner and show you some of the sights?

Miranda contemplates this for a few seconds before responding.

Miranda: Sure, that sounds wonderful.

The two walk off, talking about the area and Coop can be seen standing with a newspaper over by the side of the building.

Coop: That's my job done for today.

He teleports away in a big pink heart.

Exit Front of Apartment Building.

Int. Billie's apartment.

Billie is still running around, trying desperately to stay awake.

She stops long enough to grab the phone and start dialing.

The screen splits to reveal Piper.

Piper: Hey Billie, how are you?

Billie: Not so good. The dream sorcerer is after me, and I'm trying really hard to stay awake, but it's not working.

Piper (confused): The Dream Sorcerer? I thought he died a long time ago.

Billie: Yeah, well, either he's back or someone else is copying him.

Piper: Alright, head over here and we'll try to get some sort of protection around you.

Billie (tiredly): Thanks Piper, I'll be over in a little while.

She hangs up the phone and the screen focuses on Billie again.

She walks over the coffee maker and opens up her thermos. She pours another pot into the thermos before sealing it again. Then she walks out the door.

Exit Billie's Apartment

Int. Manor

Prue and Andy orb into the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe are talking.

Prue (to Piper and Phoebe): The Dream Sorcerer's back.

Piper (turning to Prue): We know. Billie just called us.

Prue: Is she alright?

Phoebe: We told her to come over here so we could put some sort of protection around her.

Andy: Is someone orbing her?

Piper: No, she said she'd drive.

Prue (horrified): Piper! Remember what happened when I drove to the manor and the original dream sorcerer was after me?

Realization dawns on Piper's face as she remembers.

Piper: Oh no. We need to get a hold of her.

She goes to pick up the phone and starts dialing.

Exit Manor

Int. Billie's apartment.

Camera pans to show Billie's cell phone which is lying on the table.

Billie (voice on phone): Hi, you've reached my phone. I'm obviously not here right now so if you could, leave you name and phone number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Piper (voice over): Billie, this is Piper. Whatever you do, don't get in your car. Andy will come and get you. (beat) Billie, are you there?

Exit Billie's apartment.

Int. Billie's car

Billie is nodding off as she is driving to the manor. Her head droops and she falls asleep for a second. When she falls asleep, Farsyth appears in the seat beside her.

Farsyth: You can't outrun me Billie. I'll always be there whenever you sleep, and you can't outrun me there.

She wakes up again only to realize that she'd run a red light and was hurdling towards a car. The two cars collide and Billie's head hits the steering wheel. She's knocked unconscious.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Hospital

Billie is hooked up to an IV. Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Andy, and Leo come running into the room.

Leo (to Andy): Heal her wounds.

He then turns to Piper, Phoebe, and Prue.

Leo: You three need to do whatever it is that you did to save Prue. If it doesn't work in the next five minutes, we'll call Paige and tell her to get Adam.

The girls nod and walk over to Billie's side, where Andy is finishing his healing.

Prue: Billie, listen. You have to use your powers to survive. It's the only way.

Piper: Listen to her Billie. She's beaten the Dream Sorcerer before. She's been in your situation and she lived through it. Use your powers.

Exit Hospital room.

Int. Dream World.

Billie is dancing with Farsyth who is holding her with one hand, and twirling a fireball in another.

Farsyth: My my Billie. You were trouble to track down, but in the end, I finally got you.

Billie: So what is this? A setup for you to go around and kill witches?

Farsyth: Eventually, yes. Who would have thought that a mere mortal would have been one of the closest to actually successfully kill a Charmed One. I'm simply taking his technique and using my own added power.

Prue (voice, echoing): Use your powers Billie.

Billie blinks rapidly as she hears this. Farsyth leads her closer to the side of the building.

Piper (voice, whisper): Billie, use your powers.

Billie glares at Farsyth, and suddenly, he is sent, stumbling back so that he is on the side of the building, about to fall. His face contorts with rage, and he raises his hand with the fireball in it, and throws it at Billie, but she points at it and it redirects, connecting with Farsyth's chest and sending him tumbling over the side in a mass of flames.

Billie: I don't know about you, but I know that this is one dream that will end well.

Exit Dream World.

Int. Abandoned Lab

Farsyth is laying in the dream machine when he wakes up suddenly, and starts screaming. He bursts into flame just before his body is crushed.

Abaddon looks at this thoughtfully.

Abaddon: Interesting. Oh well, no matter. I'll simply destroy the Charmed One's another way.

He blinks out of the room, and the lights fade to black.

Int. Hospital Room.

Billie wakes up, surrounded by Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Andy, and Leo, all of whom look extremely concerned.

Billie (smiling weakly): Thanks for the advice.

Piper (smiling): We're just glad you're safe.

Billie: Yeah, thanks to you guys. I probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive if it weren't for you.

Phoebe: Well, it's what we do.

The group laughs and the camera zooms out.


	19. Episode 1x19: Mardi Graves

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x19: Mardi Graves

Int. Paige's House – Dining Room – Morning

Paige, Henry, Junior, Melinda, Adam, and Patrick are sitting around the table, eating. Suddenly, a jingling can be heard from up above. Paige glares at the ceiling but then ignores it.

Henry notices Paige's glare.

Henry: Something wrong hun?

Paige (sighing): The elders are calling, but I _really_ don't feel like talking to them this morning.

Henry: So don't.

Junior: The Elders can be very persistent dad.

Henry: So I've heard.

The jingling occurs again, and Paige groans. She looks towards the ceiling.

Paige: All right, I'm coming.

She quickly moves her plate to the counter by the dish washer.

Paige (grumbling): So much for a normal breakfast.

She then turns towards Henry.

Paige: I'm going to see what they want.

She orbs out of the kitchen.

Melinda (turning to their father): So dad, does this mean we still have to go to school?

Henry gives her a look that says 'How stupid do you think I am?'

Adam smirks and then turns to his sister.

Adam: I think that means yes.

Melinda sticks her tongue out at him but then goes back to her cereal.

Exit Paige's House

Int. 'Up There'

Paige orbs in. 'Up there' is filled with fog and there are 10 figures in robes standing in front of her.

Paige: Yes?

Elder 1: Paige Mitchell, we have assigned you a new charge.

Paige: Okay, who is it?

Elder 2: Your charge's name is Evelyn Lee. It is imperative that you protect her from harm.

Paige: What demon is out to get her?

Elder 3: A very old and powerful demon. He confines himself mainly to the underworld, but rises occasionally to take out young witches that are deemed powerful enough to possibly be a threat.

Paige: Then why hasn't he risen to take me and my sisters on yet?

Elder 1: Because he knows that he cannot defeat the power of three.

Paige: Okay, does this demon have a name?

Elder 4: His name is Seth. He is very powerful and has seen much, so be extremely cautious.

Elder 5: And you must remember that this is her battle to fight on her own.

Paige: Got it. Anything else?

Elder 1: No, you are free to go.

All Elders: Blessed be.

Paige orbs out and the fog rises and covers the screen.

Show Intro.

Show San Francisco Skyline

Music: Away From Me by Evanescence

Show Front of Paige's house

Int. Paige's House – Kitchen

Henry is pouring himself some coffee in traveling cups while his laptop rests on the counter next to him.

Paige orbs in.

Paige: Hey, have the kids gone to school?

Henry (turns to her): Yes, although they did try to get out of it.

Paige: Okay, good. I have to let Leo know that I'm not going to be there today because the Elders want me to help a charge.

Henry: What's so special about this charge?

Paige: Apparently there's a demon after her who is very powerful.

Henry goes and hugs her.

Henry: Alright, well be safe. I'll make sure the kids take care of all of their chores.

Paige smiles and then orbs out.

Exit Paige's House

Show skyline of New Orleans.

Int. Alleyway.

A woman is dodging fireballs that are being thrown at her by a demon.

Paige orbs in.

Paige (noticing the demon): Hey!

The demon turns towards her and grins. He conjures a fireball and throws it at Paige.

Paige holds up a hand and deflects it back at the demon, but he flames out before it hits him.

Paige turns towards the woman who is standing up.

Paige (concerned): Are you okay?

Evelyn (bitterly): I was doing just fine until you showed up and scared him off.

Paige (taken aback): He was throwing fireballs at you. He would have killed you.

Evelyn: Look, I don't know who you are, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

She walks towards the entrance to the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. Paige rushes after her.

Paige: Since you don't know who I am, I'll tell you. I'm Paige Mitchell, one of the Charmed Ones, and I've been assigned to protect you.

Evelyn pauses briefly to look at her.

Evelyn: Assigned by who?

Paige pauses to think. As a whitelighter, she isn't supposed to tell about the Elders, however, she needs to give Evelyn an answer so that she'll listen.

Paige: The higher ups in the ranks of Whitelighters.

Evelyn (dubiously): Uh huh.

She continues walking and turns a corner where green, gold, and purple decorations are everywhere.

Evelyn: So did they tell you why I'm after that demon?

Paige (frowning): I thought it was after you.

Evelyn: It's mutual.

She walks in silence for a little while longer as Paige struggles to keep up.

Evelyn: The demon's name is Seth. He killed my parents and best friend when I was 13.

Paige (shocked): Oh my god, I'm so sorry.

Evelyn (bitterly): Don't be. You didn't kill them.

Paige steps in front of Evelyn, temporarily halting her progress.

Paige: Look, I know that you want to take down Seth, but you need to let me help you. I've been told that you need to be the one to vanquish him, but it doesn't mean that I can't help out a bit.

Evelyn glares at her angrily.

Evelyn: Look, I appreciate the fact that you want to help out, but I can handle myself just fine.

Paige: How?

Evelyn's pupils dilate and all of a sudden, Paige hears a voice in her head.

Evelyn (telepathically): _By using my wiccan heritage. The same way you do._

Then Evelyn brushed past Paige and continued walking. Paige however remained staring at the same spot for about ten seconds afterwards.

Paige (to herself): I thought witches couldn't be innocents.

Then she moves to a deserted side street and orbs out.

Exit Side Street.

Int. Apartment.

Evelyn opens the door and steps inside just as Paige appears in a flurry of orbs.

Paige: Oh good, I came to the right place.

Evelyn (narrowing her eyes): Do you ever give up?

Paige (seriously): I'm a Charmed One. Stubbornness runs in my blood.

Evelyn turns away and walks over to a couch where she sits down and picks up a notepad and a pen and begins writing.

Paige (knowledgably): I have a feeling that a vanquishing spell may not be enough for this demon.

Evelyn glances up.

Evelyn: And what will?

Paige smirks and looks appraisingly around the apartment.

Paige: What do you know about vanquishing potions?

**End of Act 1**

Int. Supermarket.

Piper is shopping. As she does so, she sees Inspector Clemens who appears to be following her. She turns around.

Piper (to Inspector Clemens): Can I help you?

Inspector Clemens: No, I'm just looking around.

Piper (accusingly): And following me everywhere I go.

Inspector Clemens: That isn't true.

Piper thinks for a minute as to where she's seen the man before.

Piper (suddenly): You're that new inspector, aren't you?

Inspector Clemens: And your name comes up a lot with many missing person's and unsolved cases, doesn't it?

Piper: I'll take that as a yes. (beat) Well, if you think you're going to magically solve whatever problem it is that you have by following me, think again. I'm not above calling the police and having you hauled of for stalking.

Inspector Clemens: I assure you that it won't be necessary.

Piper whirls around and walks off.

Chief Stafford puts down his newspaper and walks over to Inspector Clemens.

Chief Stafford: Don't get discouraged. She doesn't even know that the Chief of Police put your on her tail.

Inspector Clemens nods blankly and walks off.

Chief Stafford shifts back into Cole.

Cole: Stupid paranoid witches.

The camera moves to reveal Siyarra standing behind him.

Siyarra: Is there a problem my lord?

Cole turns around to face her.

Cole: Nothing I can't handle. How is the investigation on Abaddon coming?

William (from behind Cole): Not so good.

Camera pans to show all three people.

William: Abaddon has been slowly gathering power for these last few years. Any demons that come across him usually are killed and add to his power. Those who do know of his existence either know very little or aren't willing to talk.

Cole: I can fix the last group. Do you know where he'll strike next?

William: No, but I can guarantee what he wants to eventually obtain.

Cole: And that would be…

Siyarra: He wishes to obtain the powers of the Charmed Ones so that he can take the throne of the Source after defeating you.

William: As of right now, it'd be a very close fight, but he wants to ensure that he can easily win.

Cole: And that can't be allowed.

He turns to Siyarra.

Cole: Use any resources necessary to track him down.

She bows and disappears in a dark red glow.

Cole (to William): You might want to plant the idea inside someone's head that Abaddon is growing to be a more serious threat than we'd previously planned.

William nods and walks out of the store, avoiding Piper at the checkout line.

Exit Store.

Int. Evelyn's apartment.

Paige is teaching her the basics of potion brewing.

Paige: So if you add this to the potion, you'll get a high power vanquishing potion which can seriously help you out.

Evelyn nods and adds the ingredients. A small puff of smoke comes up from the bowl, and Paige nods in approval.

Paige: Great, now you just need a vanquishing spell and you're all set to go.

Evelyn starts scooping some out and putting it in a vial.

Evelyn: I have some spells that I've written in a notebook in the back room. Can you go get them?

Paige nods and walks back there.

Evelyn looks quickly after her before taking the potion and sticking it in her purse and quickly walking out the door.

Evelyn (muttering to herself): Sorry Paige, but there are some things I need to do on my own.

She walks down the hall and turns the corner only to run into Seth.

Evelyn's eyes widen in horror as she sees who he is, but is unable to stop the energy ball that comes towards her. She hits the ground unconscious.

Exit Apartment Hallway.

Int. Evelyn's apartment

Paige comes out of the back room.

Paige: Evelyn, I couldn't find the notebook.

She looks around and notices that no one is there.

Paige: Evelyn?

She walks out the door and turns right to see Seth leaning over Evelyn.

Paige: Stay away from her.

Seth looks over and grins as he flames out with Evelyn.

Paige (sighs): Crap.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Manor – sun room

Chris is sitting at the table in the sun room, typing on a computer.

He groans in frustration.

William (from off screen): College applications suck, don't they.

Chris whirls around to see William standing by the doorway.

Chris: How do you keep getting in?

William: Well, for starters, I've had a copy of the house key for god knows how many weeks now. Second, pwr3 isn't that great of a password in this household.

Chris: How'd you find out about that?

William: Wyatt's really sloppy when he puts it in. He doesn't even bother trying to cover it up.

Chris (cautiously): You better not be too loud. He's here.

Wyatt walks in.

Wyatt: Chris who are you…

He stops talking when he sees William and glares at his younger brother.

Wyatt (angrily): What are _you_ doing here?

William (to Wyatt, coldly): Relax. I'm here on business.

Wyatt: Well your business is unwelcome here.

William (venomously): Fine then. I'll tell Chris what I needed to tell him and then I'll leave. It really doesn't concern you right now anyways.

Chris stands up and attempts to break up what appears to be a fight in the making.

Chris (to Wyatt): Wyatt, just let me hear what he has to say, and then he'll go.

Wyatt glares at Chris but leaves the room.

William stares after him.

William: He gets on my last nerve.

Chris: And you get on his. Now, what is it that I need to know.

William holds out his hands, and his book appears in them. He sets it down on the table and flips to the page on Abaddon.

William: Abaddon has resurfaced and he has a plan to take over the underworld.

Chris (looks at William): Well, no offense, but I'm pretty sure that Mom and the Aunts would give anything to get Cole out of the office and back into the Wasteland.

William: Reguardless of their feelings for Cole, they're just going to have to swallow their pride on this one. Abaddon's plan involves killing all everyone in the family and using their powers to take Cole out.

Chris starts when he hears this.

Chris: That's suicide to go up against the entire Halliwell clan.

William: Not since he's basically unvanquishable and there is no ultimate power. He is weak only against fire, and the only two people you have would be Charlie and Corey, and he'd be able to take them out easily.

Chris: So why don't you do it?

William: Because in order to remain off of the hit list, I'm going to have to remain neutral in all of this.

Chris: Helping us doesn't exactly make you neutral.

William: I'm just giving out information.

He waves his hand over his book, and it disappears.

William: Well, I have to go before Mr. Twice Bitchy gets even madder at me.

Wyatt (from off screen): I heard that.

William turns towards the source of Wyatt's voice.

William (raises his voice): Good, you were meant too.

William then turns to Chris.

William: We'll be in touch.

He walks out the door.

Exit Manor

Int. Coffeeshop

Piper is sitting with Phoebe and Prue drinking some coffee when she notices the unmarked car parked outside the shop.

Piper (angrily): Oh great, he's followed me here too.

Phoebe and Prue look at her confused.

Prue: Who followed you here?

Piper: The new inspector. He's trying to figure out all of the unsolved cases that I'm connected too.

Phoebe: Well, we may need to pay a little visit to them and eliminate the files pertaining to us.

Prue: Sounds like a wonderful idea. Any clue how to do it?

Piper (to Phoebe): I thought Homeland Security was supposed to stop these little ventures.

Phoebe: I thought so too but obviously someone didn't get the memo.

Prue (confused): Wait, Homeland Security?

Piper: We basically sold our souls to the government so that they'd keep our secret.

Prue: When did this happen?

Piper: Sometime after we vanquished a powerful demon.

Phoebe: Which was after we beat the Avatars.

Prue: What are Avatars?

Piper and Phoebe laugh.

Piper: We have a lot to catch you up on.

Exit Coffeeshop

Int. Underworld

Evelyn wakes up in a dark chamber of the underworld. She tries to move but can't because she is chained to the wall.

Seth: Don't bother getting up Evelyn. You can't escape the chains that I've imprisoned you in.

Evelyn (angrily): Let me out so I can vanquish you already.

Seth laughs and walks up to her.

Seth: Sorry, but I can't do that. That might allow you to escape, and I need you so that I can lure the Charmed One that is helping you down here. I can't pass up an opportunity like that, can I?

Evelyn glares at him but says nothing.

Seth laughs again.

Seth: I thought not.

He claps her lightly on the cheek and then stands up.

Seth: It'll only be a matter of time now.

Scene fades to Black.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Underworld

Paige orbs in to see Evelyn chained to the wall.

Paige (rushes to her): Evelyn, are you okay?

Evelyn shoots her a 'what-do-you-think' look.

Evelyn: I'm fine for now, but you need to leave. He's using me so that he can kill you.

Paige waves her hand and the handcuffs come flying off.

Paige: Well, let's get out of here so that he can't hurt either of us.

Seth (from behind them): Too late Paige, I'm already here.

Paige whirls around in time to see an energy ball and dodge it.

Evelyn stands up.

Evelyn: This is between you and me Seth, not her.

Seth: Fine then.

Then he grins mockingly and holds out his arms.

Seth: Give me all that you have. None of your family has been able to beat me and you've even failed before. What could you possibly do now?

Evelyn pulls out the vanquishing potion and tosses it at Seth, who howls in pain as flames surround his body. As he screams, Evelyn recites a spell.

Evelyn: Clear as day and black as night,

rid this evil from my sight.

Send it to another place,

remove it from this time and space.

Seth explodes, shaking the ground as he does so.

Paige walks up to Evelyn.

Paige: Nice spell. I might need to add that to my Book of Shadows.

Evelyn smirks.

Evelyn: Thanks. Can we get out of here now?

Paige nods and the two of them orb out.

The Camera pans to a wall where two bright red lights are coming from the wall. Slowly, Abaddon materializes and his eyes stop glowing.

Abaddon: Seth was a fool to let someone defeat him.

He walks over to where Paige had just stood.

Abaddon: I won't make that mistake.

Exit Underworld

Int. Evelyn's apartment.

Paige and Evelyn rematerialize.

Evelyn turns to Paige.

Evelyn: Thank you for helping me.

Paige smiles.

Paige: It was my pleasure. Now you can finally get on with your life.

Evelyn: Yeah, I can. I think I'll stick close to my heritage though.

Paige: Ah, so all of your family is made up of witches?

Evelyn: Yes, we are. I'm one of the last descendents of the Tudors – a powerful clan of witches.

Paige thinks to herself.

Paige: That name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where.

Evelyn: Its okay.

She turns and looks out the window. Darkness is beginning to fall. She turns back to Paige.

Evelyn: Are you going to be staying for the parades?

Paige (frowns): Parades?

Evelyn: It's Mardi Gras, there are plenty of parades.

Paige thinks to herself for a minute before smiling again.

Paige: You know what? I think I'll go and get the rest of my family and we'll all be here for it.

Evelyn: Sounds great. Mardi Gras is a family event – if you're in the right places.

Show time lapse.

On a crowded street, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue as well as their families are gathered on a street. Floats are throwing beads right and left and everyone is laughing.

Paige is standing as far away from Prue as possible without going into the next family's spot.

Prudence and Justin are standing next to each other as Coop keeps an eye on the pair.

Patty, Melinda, and Adam are on top of ladders while Wyatt, Chris, and Junior stand in front of them.

On one of the floats, a figure tosses a strand of beads to Chris. He catches them and looks down at the pendant. It is a skull.

Chris looks back up at the figure and sees that it is William.

William and Chris lock eyes.

William (mouths): He's coming.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Staring:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell **

**Bryan Greenberg as Inspector Clemens**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell **

**Amy Lee (of Evanescence) as Evelyn Lee**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Jesse McCartney as Justin Michiels**

**Josh Randal as Chief Stafford**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Odette Yustman – Siyarra**


	20. Episode 1x20: Power Swapped

Forever Charmed

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x20: Power Swapped

Show front of Phoebe's house – night

Int. Phoebe & Coop's bedroom.

Phoebe and Coop are asleep in their bed. Illuminated by a small night light, a demon shimmers in. He conjures an energy ball and slowly creeps towards the bed. Right as he is about to throw the energy ball, he runs into a shield which electrocutes him and throws him back into a wall, waking up Phoebe and Coop. A crystal on Phoebe's bedside table starts glowing red, and emitting a whining sound.

Exit Phoebe & Coop's bedroom.

Int. Prudence's bedroom.

Prudence is laying on her bed talking on her phone when the crystal on her desk starts glowing red and emitting a whining sound identical to that of the one in her parents' room.

Prudence's eyes widen.

Prudence (quickly): Sorry Justin, but I have to let you go. Demon attack.

She quickly ends the call and then grabs a vanquishing potion from a drawer on her left.

Exit Prudence's bedroom.

Int. Patty's bedroom

The lights are out and Patty is asleep as the crystal on her bedside table glows and whines.

Patty (groans before yelling): Don't demons attack during normal hours of the day just like any other person?

She sits up with a furious look on her face before grabbing a vanquishing potion from her desk and exiting her room.

Exit Patty's room.

Int. Hallway outside of Phoebe & Coop's bedroom.

Sounds of a struggle can be heard from inside the bedroom. Prudence, Patty, and Penny come running towards it.

Int. Phoebe & Coop's bedroom.

The demon is dodging the potions that Phoebe and Coop are throwing at him while trying to hit them with an energy ball.

Prudence waves her hand and telekinetically sends him into a wall. Then, the three girls toss their potions at him, blowing up the demon.

Exit Phoebe's house

Int. Paige's house – living room.

Meanwhile, a similar scene is taking place inside Paige's house. Henry, Adam, and Patrick are behind the couch as Junior, Melinda, and Paige are fighting off the demon's attacks.

The demon tosses a fireball towards Melinda, who thrusts out a hand towards it.

Melinda: Fireball.

The fireball redirects and hits the demon, but doesn't vanquish him.

Junior closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before a jingle can be heard. Three knives come flying out of the kitchen and come close to stabbing the demon, but it flames away before the knives can hit it.

The demon reappears behind Junior, and conjures a fireball, but his aim is thrown off by the chair that Paige telekinetically threw at him.

Paige quickly tosses a vanquishing potion at the demon, finishing him off.

The silence is broken by Junior who is screeching because the fireball grazed the sleeve of his shirt and set it on fire. He quickly removes it and tosses it to the floor.

Paige takes a look around and surveys the damage before turning back to her family.

Paige (barks): Everybody, to the manor – now! No objections.

There is a series of groans before they all disappear in orbs.

Exit Paige's house

Int. Prue's house – bedroom.

Prue and Andy are rolling around in the bed, laughing. She leans forward to kiss him when a demon shimmers in behind them.

Demon (sarcastically): Aw, isn't that sweet?

Prue lets out a surprised yell before throwing her hand out to the demon and freezing it in ice.

Prue (irritated): Who the hell does he think he is? Does he have any idea what time of night it is?

Andy sits up.

Andy: Good thing we weren't asleep.

Then he looks towards the ceiling.

Andy: We need to get dressed and head over to your sister's house.

Prue (looks at him): Which one?

Andy: Piper's. It seems that we aren't the only ones to get demon attacks.

Exit Prue's House

Int. Manor – attic

A demon explodes and the camera pans to reveal an angry Piper who is standing in front of Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Charlie, and Corey.

Piper: I think we need to have a family conference.

Intro to Show

Show San Francisco skyline at night

Music: Let Go by Frou Frou

Show front of manor.

Int. Manor – Living room

Piper, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Paige and her family (including a still shirtless Junior), and Phoebe's family are gathered around in the living room. Chris and Wyatt are continually nodding off, while Patrick and Penny are already asleep. Patty looks extremely ticked off.

Prue and Andy orb in wearing pajamas and robes.

Prue: So it wasn't just us, huh?

Prue notices Patty's face.

Prue: I know that whatever demon attacked you couldn't have been that horrible.

Patty (glares at her): He interrupted my sleep. Now I can promise you that my day is going to be a disaster.

Prudence (explaining): If she doesn't get all 9 hours and 43 minutes of her sleep uninterrupted, she gets cranky.

Phoebe rolls her eyes before turning to Piper.

Phoebe: All right, now that everyone's here, how about we get this meeting started.

Piper: Alright, so does anyone know what kind of demons attacked us?

Paige (volunteering the information): An upper level demon decided to show up at our house, how about the rest of you?

Coop: We got some lower level demon that has seen one too many spy movies.

Everyone else looks at Prue and Andy.

Prue: I'm not quite sure how powerful ours is. He's currently an ice statue in my bedroom.

Piper raises an eyebrow.

Piper: Any chance you can bring that demon-sickle over here so that we can interrogate him when he thaws?

Andy: Sure, I can go and get him.

Andy orbs out. Piper then turns to look at Paige.

Piper: Alright, I think we may need to go up into the attic and write a spell to summon whichever demon it is that sent all of them, because this was obviously planned.

Paige: Sounds good.

Phoebe (walking towards the stairs): Chris, Wyatt, you two come with us.

The two boys groan before rising from the couch, half asleep.

Junior looks after Chris.

Junior: Hey, Chris, can I borrow one of your shirts.

Chris mumbles something along the lines of a yes and gestures towards the staircase. Prue follows. 

Int. Attic

Everyone gathers around the book as Piper flips through, searching for a decent summoning spell.

Piper: I really need to have this thing indexed one of these days.

Phoebe: You could always use mine.

Piper shoots her a dirty look before flipping some more.

Prue on the other hand is writing something on a notepad. Paige notices and nudges Phoebe with her elbow and then nods in Prue's direction. 

Phoebe (loudly): Prue, Paige wants to know what you are writing.

Paige glares at Phoebe before turning back towards the fourth sister.

Prue (smiles a bit): Feel free to ask me anything Paige. I promise you I won't bite. 

She the addresses everyone in the attic.

Prue: I've written a spell that should hopefully summon whoever it is that decided to attack us.

Phoebe (frowns): Let me see.

She walks over and looks down at the notepad. Then she looks up at the sisters.

Phoebe: This could work actually. Why don't we all say it?

Piper walks over, and so does Paige after rolling her eyes and saying something under her breath.

Girls: Evil that attacked us recently

Stand before us so that we can see.

Leo walks in as the girls are saying the spell. Suddenly a gust whips through the room, startling everyone. The pages of the book begin to turn. They settle on the Power switching spell.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Manor - Attic

A flurry of yellow orbs appears, and William materializes in the middle of the room. At first, he looks startled to be in the Attic, but he recovers and whirls around to see the four sisters and his two older brothers standing there.

William: You better be very glad that the person I was just talking to was extremely drunk.

Piper: Why would you be talking to someone drunk?

William: Because she's funnier when she's drunk. Why'd you summon me?

Prue: Well, we wrote the spell to summon the evil being that sent demons after us tonight, but obviously it didn't work as I'd intended.

William: Hmm, well that's unfortunate for you. 

He thinks to himself for a minute.

William: Still, this opportunity is too good to pass up.

A flame appears in his hand and he points it towards Wyatt. A stream of fire emits from it, but is blocked by Wyatt's shield.

Chris concentrates and his head droops. Instantly, 10 astral projections surround William.

He looks around, confused for a moment before glaring at the real Chris. Instantly, the astral projections scream in pain like the real Chris does and they fade out. Chris drops to the ground.

William launches a fireball at his mother, which misses.

By now, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe have all sought cover and are attempting to formulate a plan.

William dodges a stream of electricity from Wyatt and is about to conjure another fireball when Leo comes up from behind and grabs William tightly, temporarily pinning William's arms to his side.

Leo (struggling): Say a spell.

Wyatt nods and the looks down at the book. He stares for a second and then begins reciting.

Wyatt (quickly): What's mine is yours

What's yours is mine

Let our powers cross the line

Another breeze begins to blow.

Prue realizes which spell this is and her eyes widen.

Prue (quickly): Wyatt, no!

But he doesn't seem to hear her.

Wyatt (reciting): I offer up my gift to share

Switch our powers through the air

Suddenly, white shimmers exit everyone's bodies and swirl through the room before entering another body.

William breaks free of Leo's grasp and walks up to Wyatt.

William: What'd you do now?

Prue (groans): He cast the power switching spell.

William: Then say it again so that we all get our powers back.

Leo (quietly): I have a feeling it won't be that easy.

Everyone turns to face him.

Leo: That page was selected for you. The book flipped to that page earlier. Obviously someone wanted it cast.

Piper: When we have a demon to find? Can't it wait until later?

Leo: Obviously not.

Chris sinks down to the ground with his hands on his head, eyes wincing in pain.

Chris: Is there any chance we can tone down the hostility in here? It's really painful.

Paige is also rubbing her head in pain.

William rolls his eyes and walks over to the opposite side of the room and is followed quickly by the remainder of the room, leaving the two to cope with their empath powers.

William: There, better?

Chris stands back up.

Chris: A little, but Aunt Paige is still feeling a lot of anger and hatred.

Paige looks over at him.

Paige: At least _I'm_ not feeling repressed.

Phoebe steps in, sensing a fight.

Phoebe: Okay, the last thing we need is for two empaths to get pissy at each other.

Prue: So who has whose powers?

William: Well its obvious that none of us have our own, and since I don't have empathy or whitelighter powers, that narrows it down to three people.

Prue starts counting on her fingers.

Prue: I'm hearing voices of random people in my head, so obviously I have whitelighter powers.

Leo: I also have whitelighter powers.

Piper: Paige and Chris both have empathy so they either have William or Phoebe's powers.

Paige whirls around to face him and gestures with her hand, about to say something, but instead, a vase blows up behind William.

William (to Phoebe): Okay, so she has my powers, and obviously Chris has yours.

Phoebe (to Prue): I've also got Whitelighter powers.

Prue and Phoebe turn to Piper.

Phoebe: Piper, what powers do you have?

Piper shrugs.

Piper: I don't know. I'm not hearing any voices, and I don't feel any different.

Leo: Then maybe you swapped with me.

Phoebe: Okay, so I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say that Wyatt, Chris, and William have the powers of me, Piper and Prue.

This took a second to set in for everyone.

Chris: You mean…

Wyatt: We're now the power of three?

William: Great, we are officially screwed.

Suddenly, a flaming head appears in the middle of the room. It is laughing.

Head: That's wonderful to hear. It will make killing you all much easier.

Then the head disappears.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Manor – Living Room – Morning.

Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris are sitting in the living room, surrounding the demon from the night before at Prue's house. Only his head is unfrozen.

Piper: So, are you going to tell us who sent you or do we have to force it out of you?

The demon looks back and forth between the stern faces in front of him and then considers his options.

Charlie and Corey step into the living room.

Charlie: Mommy, do you need us to help with the demon any more?

Piper looks over at her youngest children.

Piper: No sweetie, but could you and your brother go play in the sun room or upstairs for now? 

The twins groan.

Corey: Aw, I was hoping we could burn something else.

Leo (calmly): Boys, listen to your mother.

The twins roll their eyes and walk off. As they walk off, William enters the room wearing his traditional black. Wyatt notices and his eyes narrow. Suddenly, Chris and Paige turn towards William with furious looks on their faces.

Chris (snarling): You self important bastard!

He goes to jump over the table in his way, but instead, his levitation kicks in and he is on the ceiling. 

Paige however waves her hands and the wall above William explodes.

William (shouting at Wyatt): Wyatt, either get your emotions under control or get out of the room!

Wyatt leaves the room, grumbling to himself. Instantly Paige's facial expressions change from murderous to confused. Then Chris falls from the ceiling and lands on the ground.

Chris: Ow!

Leo helps him to his feet. Then they surround the demon again.

William (briskly): Look, we obviously don't have much time here, so either tell us what we want to know, or we'll torture you for it, and if you don't talk then, I'll get the source to get it out of you.

Demon (darkly): You couldn't possibly know the source.

William: Does the name William Halliwell ring any bells?

The demon shakes his head.

William: What about the name Cole Turner?

This time the demon's face lights up in surprise.

Demon: How do you know his name?

William: Let's just say we're close. Now, are you going to tell us? Or do I have to get him to drag it out of you?

Demon (scared): His name is Thantos, and he works for some powerful warlock. I don't know his name.

William: I'm positive that I already do.

Chris (to William): Abaddon?

William nods.

Paige waves her hands and the demon and the ice trapping it explodes.

Paige: Hey, that was pretty neat.

Piper: Well great. I'll go look up Thantos while you three work on tracking him down.

William: So wait, you honestly expect us to work together when Wyatt hates me and Chris would only channel his anger?

Piper: Well you three will just have to work it out.

Then she leaves the room. 

Chris: This really needs to be fixed fast.

Leo: Well son, everything will right itself whenever you learn the lesson that needs to be learned.

William: Which obviously can't come soon enough.

Suddenly a scream comes from upstairs. Everyone looks at each other and then runs out of the room.

Int. Attic

Piper is standing over the book of shadows and is flipping though it. The pages are empty.

Piper: What happened to the book?

William: Obviously _they_ don't want us cheating.

Grams (voice): Quite right darling.

Grams appears in a swirl of lights.

Piper: Grams!

Grams: Hello darlings, how are you?

Phoebe: Well, we're a little frustrated with this whole swapped power thing.

Grams: I bet you are, but the point is that you must learn something from the other's powers.

She stares pointedly at Paige.

Grams: All of you must. It isn't a problem for just the children to work through; your four sisters must also make things work.

Piper: Thanks for the cryptic message grams. And I'm guessing that the elders don't want you to tell us what problems we need to work through are.

Grams: Do they ever let you take the easy way out?

Paige: Never have, never will.

William (mutters): And you people wonder why I don't get involved in this stuff.

Chris rolls his eyes.

Chris: So I'm guessing we're going to have to try searching for him the old fashioned way.

Leo: Scrying and teleportation potions.

Voice (from behind them): Why bother when I've already found you?

They all whirl around and then quickly scatter to miss a fireball that is coming towards them.

Thantos (grinning): This will be easier than I'd expected.

He conjures another fireball and aims it at William, who waves a hand and telekinetically redirects it at Thantos, hitting him in the shoulder. Thantos yells in pain and then flames out.

Prue looks out from behind a chair.

Prue: Is there any blood?

William walks over to the area where Thantos had just stood.

William: Yes, there is.

Piper stands up.

Piper: Alright William, you Chris, and Wyatt all go and try to find out what Thantos wants. I'll make a vanquishing potion.

She points to Phoebe, Paige, and Prue.

Piper: You three work out your issues.

Phoebe (eyebrow raised): What about you and Leo's issues?

Piper: After 25 years of marriage, we don't have issues.

She walks out of the room.

Grams shakes her head.

Grams: Who said it was anything between her and Leo.

She turns to the rest of her descendents.

Grams: Good luck my darlings. Blessed be.

She disappears in swirling lights.

Exit Manor

Show San Francisco skyling

Int. Café.

Wyatt, Chris, and William walk in.

William: I still can't figure out how to use cryokinesis.

Wyatt (bitterly): Well count yourself lucky that you've at least used one of your powers before. The two of us haven't.

Chris: Well maybe that's the lesson we're supposed to learn.

William: What? How to use one another's powers? I doubt it. Its probably going to be some brotherly bonding mumbo jumbo that we're going to drop the moment this thing reverses.

Wyatt: Probably.

Camera pans behind them to see Inspector Clemens walking into the same Café, his eyes trained on William. 

Wyatt turns around and sees the Inspector.

Wyatt: We've got company. It's that new inspector that mom warned us about.

William: I'll take care of him.

He turns to Chris.

William: You two stay close to one another and get into an area where everyone can see you. Pretend to be reading something.

The three separate and William heads into the restroom. He gets into a stall and then focuses. 

Outside the stall, an astral projection appears and walks out of the restroom.

As the projection walks by Inspector Clemens, the inspector smiles.

Inspector: Gotcha.

Ext. Street.

The projection walks out of the store and immediately takes off running to the right. The inspector follows.

Inspector (muttering): You aren't getting away from me that easily.

The projection turns the corner and disappears. As soon as the inspector turns into the same alleyway, he looks around for the projection, confused.

Int. Bookstore.

William walks over to Wyatt and Chris.

William: He's gone for now, but he's going to come back soon.

Chris: Great, then lets get out of here. 

He goes to put up his book but he hand brushes against a cookbook, and he is sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Int. Manor - Kitchen_

_Piper is standing in the kitchen, brewing a vanquishing potion when Thantos flames in._

_Thantos: Now did you honestly expect me to miss out on the opportunity to defeat a Charmed one when she's powerless?_

_Piper quickly tries to blow him up, but then remembers that she doesn't have powers._

_He moves in and she screams. He grabs her, and the two flame out._

_End Premonition_

Chris gasps.

William (frowning): Did you have a premonition?

Chris: Yes, and we need to get home now. Mom's going to be kidnapped by Thantos.

Exit Bookstore.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Paige is sitting on the couch, looking away from Prue.

Phoebe is sitting on a chair looking at the two sisters.

Phoebe: Paige, this isn't going to work unless you two start solving your issues.

Paige: Well, since apparently the three of us have issues, what are yours?

Phoebe: I don't know. Maybe that I'm not fully appreciative of all that Whitelighters do around here?

Prue: Paige, what are your issues?

Paige (icily): I think you know perfectly well.

A lamp in the direction that Paige is looking at blows up.

Phoebe groans and puts her head in her hands.

Phoebe: This is going to be ridiculously hard, isn't it.

Suddenly a scream is heard from down in the kitchen.

The three girls look towards the door.

Phoebe: Piper.

Prue: Kitchen.

The three get up and run towards the door.

Exit Attic.

Int. Kitchen

Wyatt, William, and Chris are standing in the doorway, having just missed the kidnapping.

Wyatt: Mom.

**End Act 3**

Int. Underworld

Piper is chained to a wall.

Piper: I thought you were going to finish me off?

Thantos turns to her.

Thantos: Why on earth would I do that when I can kill off your children?

Piper's face pales.

Piper (fiercely): Don't you dare touch them.

Thantos: They are going to die eventually witch, I'd just like to speed up the process.

Wyatt (from behind them): Well we'd like to stay alive as long as possible.

Thantos whirls around but masks his surprise well.

Thantos: Ah, the mini charmed ones. What a surprise.

William: Spare us the pleasantries. You knew we'd come anyways.

Thantos: Ah, has your mother taught you nothing of manors?

William: Last I checked, kidnapping someone and threatening to kill them wasn't exactly the model for etiquette.

Thantos's eyes narrow.

Thantos: Let's cut to the chase, shall we?

He conjures a fireball and throws it at the three who dive out of the way. Wyatt runs towards Piper while William telekinetically tosses Thantos against a wall.

Chris pulls out a vanquishing potion, but just as he is about to throw it, Thantos tosses a fireball which causes him to miss because he was trying to dodge the fireball.

Camera pans to show Wyatt who is trying to free Piper without blowing her up.

Wyatt (squinting): Here goes.

He waves his hands and the chains explode.

Piper: Great job, now get me out of here.

Camera pans to Thantos who is standing up.

Thantos (to William and Chris): Well then, if I can't kill you two, I'll just kill her. instead.

He conjures a fireball and tosses it towards Piper.

Just as it is about to connect with her, a spray of ice freezes the fireball in the air and instead of continuing on its trajectory, it falls to the ground.

Camera moves to show William, hand outstretched, and a thin smile playing on his lips.

Wyatt is now over by his brothers. Just as Chris reaches for a vanquishing potion, a vortex of fire appears around them.

The three brothers look around, panicked. 

Piper sees that unless something is done, Thantos will defeat them.

Piper (yelling): Boys, use the power of three!

Wyatt's eyes light up in understanding.

Wyatt (chanting): The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Chris and William join in.

Wyatt, Chris, & William: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Thantos cries out in pain and explodes.

Exit Underworld.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Paige: Alright, so I guess that William's powers are more difficult to control and deal with than I'd thought.

Prue: Yeah, and being a whitelighter definitely isn't something I'd want to do, so I guess I have been taking advantage of the fact that I'm surrounded by them.

Phoebe: Same here. Wyatt's powers are a huge head rush. I don't know how he controls them.

Leo: Time and practice. I still remember the time when he brought that dragon to life.

Paige (groans): That was a nightmare.

Leo: Well, if there's anything I learned though this experience, it is that I am definitely glad that I'm not a whitelighter anymore. Although it's kind of nice to have powers again, I'm glad I'm human.

Camera pans to show Phoebe. Behind her, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and William appear in silver smoke.

Phoebe: I bet Piper has learned not to take her powers for granted.

Piper (from behind Phoebe): You bet I have.

Everyone turns to face them.

Phoebe (relieved): Piper! You're okay.

Piper (gesturing towards her oldest three sons): Yes, thanks to the temporary Power of Three.

Suddenly, white shimmers exit everyone's bodies and swirl through the room before entering another body.

William: Thank god.

Prue: I guess we all learned our lessons.

Phoebe: Well that's good, because I need to go home and type up my column before Heather kills me.

Paige: I need to go home and help Henry with the kids.

William: Well, I have a life to live, so I'll just show myself out.

He leaves.

Show San Francisco skyline at night.

Int. P3

Music: 4 Minutes by Madonna

Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo, Henry, and Coop are gathered around a table.

Phoebe: Interesting lyrics huh? 'We've only got four minutes to save the world?'

Piper: I remember laughing about that little line years ago.

Leo: I'm sure it feels that way sometimes.

Paige: Tell us about it.

Phoebe looks over to the entrance and sees someone she recognizes. However, when the two make eyes contact, the person quickly hides his face. She shakes her head, thinking she's only imagined it.

Int. Back room of P3

Cole flames in. The stranger walks in and locks the door. After muttering something to himself, he shape changes. It is William.

Cole: Is Thantos dead?

William: Yes, but he was working for Abaddon.

Cole's eyes widen.

William: You might want to hurry up that search for him. It's getting worse.

Cole: I noticed. I may need to go after your family, if only to prevent him from getting to them.

William: Good luck. I think I might drop off the radar for a while just so that they can take care of this, and I can plan accordingly in case they can't handle it.

Cole nods and then flames out. William mutters something under his breath, and then his shape changes back into that of the stranger. As he walks out, the camera pans over to the wall where two glowing red eyes can be seen.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**


	21. Episode 1x21: Baby It's Cole Outside

Forever Charmed

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x21: Baby It's Cole Outside

Previously in Forever Charmed:

_William is sitting on the couch with his Book in his hands._

_William: Ravana is actually a relatively secretive warlock. The only reason I know of him was because I met him once when I was looking for information on one of his old friends – a Warlock named Abaddon._

_Billie: And let me guess, he's really powerful and really evil._

_William: Yep, apparently they used to work together, but split when they had some sort of row. Rather than kill each other off, they decided to work alone. Abaddon dropped off of the radar about 300 years ago, but they say he's still out there._

_Paige: Well if he's a warlock, why is he still alive?_

_Chris sits down next to William and looks at the page._

_Chris: Apparently he's stolen a few demon's powers, so he might have the longevity of life. _

_On one of the floats, a figure tosses a strand of beads to Chris. He catches them and looks down at the pendant. It is a skull._

_Chris looks back up at the figure and sees that it is William._

_William and Chris lock eyes._

_William (mouths): He's coming._

_Cole: Is Thantos dead?_

_William: Yes, but he was working for Abaddon._

_Cole's eyes widen._

_William: You might want to hurry up that search for him. It's getting worse._

_Cole: I noticed. I may need to go after your family, if only to prevent him from getting to them._

Int. Underworld – Source's Chambers

Cole is standing in the middle of the chamber, eyes closed and arms outstretched. Three demons are surrounding him, their hands outstretched towards Cole. They are wearing black cloaks that conceal their faces. They are chanting in latin.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounds Cole before entering his body.

Cole opens his eyes and looks at the demon in front of him.

Cole: Well? Did it work?

Demon 1: Absolutely. See for yourself.

Cole closes his eyes again and then extends his arms out on each side. Suddenly, two copies of Cole appear on each side.

Cole turns to look at the four copies, obviously impressed.

Cole: Excellent. And how long did you say these powers would last?

Demon 2: The powers will fade by midnight tonight. Use them wisely in the time you have.

Cole nods briefly, and the three demons bow before disappearing in smoke.

Barbus walks forwards from the shadows.

Barbus: Abaddon is planning to make his move on the witches.

The original Cole turns towards Barbus.

Cole: Have you had any luck finding a weakness of any kind?

Barbus (bowing his head): Unfortunately, no. We also are not ready to attempt confronting him until we have one, therefore we cannot send in someone to attempt combating him.

Cole: No, combating him will be suicide. The only way to ensure his defeat is to make sure that he cannot get the only power that can truly defeat me – the Power of Three.

He walks over to Barbus.

Cole: Keep searching, and report back to me on the hour.

Barbus nods once and then flames out.

Cole looks up.

Cole: Siyarra!

Siyarra appears in a deep red glow.

Siyarra: Yes my liege?

Cole: Contact the Seer and tell her that she will meet with me in one hour.

Siyarra nods and disappears.

Cole now turns back to the copies.

Cole: Now as for you four…

Intro to Show.

Show San Francisco Skyline

Music: Revolution by Trading Yesterday

Show front of Phoebe's House

Int. Living Room

Justin and Prudence are sitting together on the couch, looking through the book.

Justin looks over at Prudence.

Justin: Who's the Necromancer?

Prudence frowns in distaste.

Prudence: Ugh, he was creepy. Thank god we haven't come across one in a while.

He flips the page.

Justin: Tempus, the demon of time. Sounds… interesting.

Prudence: Yeah, he came and went before my time, but supposedly he's still lurking around in the underworld.

Justin: So what did he do that was so bad?

Prudence: I'm not sure. You'll have to ask my mom or one of my Aunts for the war stories.

Justin flips the pages again and settles on the page of Belthazor/Cole.

Justin: Who's this guy?

Prudence (frowns): He is the current Source of all Evil. My mom was married to him for a while.

Justin (turns to her, shocked): She was married to a demon?

Prudence: It's a long story that didn't have a happy ending.

Justin turns the page again and lands on the short entry on Abaddon.

Justin: And is this the guy you are going up against?

Prudence nods solemnly.

Prudence: The entire magical community is afraid of him. Supposedly he's trying to become the Source of All Evil, and to do that he wants to kill us and take our powers.

Justin (looks at her, worried): But that's not going to happen, right?

Prudence (sighs): We're going to try our hardest not to let it happen.

Justin looks her in the eyes.

Justin: Whatever you do, be careful. I don't know what I'd do if you died.

Prudence smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Camera pans over to the doorway into the kitchen where Patty is looking like she is about to throw up. She rushes back into the kitchen and soon retching noises could be heard.

Prudence smiles as they break the kiss.

Prudence: Wow, she actually did throw up this time.

Justin laughs.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Wyatt's dorm room.

Wyatt is quickly typing on his laptop. His room mate, Ryan, jumps onto the bed next to him.

Ryan: Dude, what's the hurry? Professor Banner's paper isn't due for another week or two.

Wyatt (still typing): I know, but there's something big going on that may take up a lot of my time, so I just want to get it out of the way. You know?

Ryan nods understandingly.

Ryan: Another family thing?

Wyatt nods, still typing.

Ryan: So I'm guessing that this is just a way to work out the nerves.

Wyatt (stops typing): I guess that's what it is.

He turns to face Ryan.

Wyatt (grinning): You should have stuck with that psychology major.

Ryan (ginning back): Nah, being a gynecologist is much more entertaining. Plus, my parents wanted me to go into the medical field anyways.

Wyatt: You do realize it's going to get old after a while, right?

Ryan: Yeah, maybe in 20 or 30 years.

Wyatt smacks Ryan in the back of the head, laughing.

Ryan: So how's that brother of yours doing?

Wyatt (frowns): Which one? There are three.

Ryan: I thought there was a middle brother.

Wyatt's expression darkens.

Wyatt: Oh, that one.

He turns back to his laptop and starts typing.

Ryan looks at Wyatt waiting for an answer.

Wyatt (after typing a few sentences): I haven't spoken to him.

Ryan: Man, you need to get over this whole hatred thing. It's not good for anyone.

Wyatt: Well, I will when he does.

Ryan: Someone needs to put a foot forward, and you being the older brother…

Wyatt continues typing, but grins.

Wyatt: Seriously, go back to the psychology major.

Exit Wyatt's Dorm room.

Ext. Park

Chris and Bianca are walking around.

Chris: So, how's your mom doing?

Bianca (Carefully): She's doing… well. I guess. She's out of town a lot on business.

Chris: Is that a bad thing?

Bianca: I'm used to it.

They walk a little farther and turn into a more secluded area of the park.

Chris frowns, concentrating.

Chris (to Bianca): Have we been here before?

Bianca: Maybe we will be again.

They both laugh a bit, and then look at each other. Chris leans towards her, and the two kiss.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Paige's house

Junior is texting on a phone while Melinda and Adam are doing homework for magic school. Henry and Patrick walk in.

Henry: Hey guys, how was your day?

They all mumble nondescript responses.

Henry raises his eyebrows but says nothing. He places a briefcase down on the desk in the room and then turns back to his children.

Henry: Your mom may be a little late this evening. She's over at the manor to help with some more research on the latest demon threat.

Junior, Adam, Melinda (together): Warlock.

Henry (rolls his eyes): Sorry, the latest _Warlock_ threat.

Cole (from behind Henry): You know, I want to know why they're worrying about some Warlock instead of me.

Henry whips around to see Cole.

Henry (angrily): What are you doing here?

Cole: I'm ensuring my survival.

He conjures an energy ball in his hands but turns towards Junior and throws it.

Melinda's eyes widen.

Melinda (shouts): Energy ball!

The energy ball is engulfed in orbs and is sent straight back at Cole, who goes flying into a wall.

Henry (Yells): Everybody get out of here now!

Patrick grabs his father's hand, and as Cole gets up, the five of them orb away.

Cole grins.

Exit Paige's house.

Int. Manor – Attic

Leo and Piper are watching Charlie and Corey practice their powers.

Leo (to the boys): Focus on the shapes that you want it to look like.

Charlie screws up his face in concentration. He places his hands in front of him, and a flaming bird erupts from his hands and then starts flying around the attic.

Corey does the same, except that in his case, a shining, electric triquetra appears in midair.

Piper claps her hands, laughing as she watches the bird flying around the room.

Leo (smiling): Very good.

Suddenly, an energy ball collides with the bird. Another hits the triquetra, causing the boys to be sent flying backwards. Camera pans to show Cole in the entrance to the attic.

Without hesitation, Piper flicks her hands at him, causing an explosion which sends him flying back.

Piper (Yells): Leo, grab the boys and get out of here. Teleportation potions are on the third shelf!

She rushes towards Cole, blasting him as she runs towards him. Leo quickly grabs a potion off of the shelf and then picks the boys up off the ground. He throws the potion on the ground, and the three disappear in a cloud of silver smoke.

Piper blasts Cole one last time before rushing past him, down the stairs.

Piper (yelling as she runs): Paige! Phoebe! We've got company.

She is met by Paige, with Phoebe close behind her on the second floor.

Phoebe: Who's attacking?

Piper: Cole, now do you have any potions?

Paige holds out several vials which the sisters take before turning and seeing Cole come down the stairs. They throw the potions at Cole, which cause an explosion.

When the dust settles, they look over where Cole was before. There isn't anything there now.

Phoebe: It isn't that easy… is it?

Paige (shakes her head): No, its not.

Piper: Well if he's not here, where's he at?

Junior, Melinda, Adam, Henry, and Patrick appear in a vortex of orbs.

Henry (relieved): Oh good, you're here. Cole just attacked us at the house.

Paige's eyes widen and she quickly inspects her family.

Paige: Is everyone alright?

Henry: Yes, we managed to get out okay, but I think he's still there.

Paige: Well he won't be for long after I give him what he's got coming towards him.

Piper (looking towards Paige): I'll go get some potions and we'll go to your house.

Phoebe: Wait, did you just say that he attacked you? How could he be in two places at once?

The sisters look at each other, confused.

Piper: Have you ever heard of that power before?

Phoebe (shakes her head): Not before. I've heard of multiple astral projections, but it usually requires lots of time and practice to make more than one of yourself, and even more practice to use your powers. Plus, don't demons astral project differently than witches?

Paige: Yes, they usually just make suggestions, but when Cole's around, there's no putting anything past him.

Piper: Well that explains where Cole went when we hit him with those vanquishing potions.

Paige: Alright, Piper and I will go grab some vanquishing potions. Phoebe, can you call Andy and ask him to check with the elders?

Phoebe: I need to get home just in case he attacks there too.

Piper's eyes widen a bit.

Piper: Good point. You do that.

Paige turns towards her family.

Paige: In the mean time, I need you guys to start brewing more vanquishing potions. I want everyone armed and ready to go just in case he attacks again.

Junior: Isn't he basically invincible?

Paige: Invincible, yes. Invulnerable, no. Besides, hurting him will give you time to leave.

Junior rolls his eyes, but moves towards the kitchen. He is followed by Melinda, Adam, and Patrick.

Piper: Alright, Paige, you take Phoebe to her house and then I'll call Andy.

Paige nods and then orbs out with Phoebe.

Piper turns to Henry, who is the only one left in the room.

Paige: I need you to go oversee them while I go and inform Andy and Prue of our current situation.

Henry (nods): Will do Piper.

He walks downstairs, while Piper walks upstairs.

Exit Manor

Int. Prue's house

Prue is looking nervously out the kitchen window, which looks onto the Mitchell's kitchen window. Although there are blinds drawn, a flash of light and an explosion can be heard.

Andy walks up to her.

Andy: Everything okay Prue?

Prue turns around.

Prue: I'm not sure. I think there's something going on at Paige's house, but I'm not sure.

Andy: I'm sure that if they need help, we'll hear about it.

She nods and then turns back to the window. Everything is quiet.

Prue (sighs): Yeah, I guess you're right.

She turns and walks out of the kitchen with Andy. Camera pans to the window where Cole can be seen peering out of window in Paige's house, looking pointedly at Prue.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Phoebe's house

Cole is throwing energy balls at Phoebe, Paige, Prudence, Penny, Patty, and Cole.

Patty freezes one that is aimed at her, and then Prudence redirects it at Cole.

Phoebe throws a potion at Cole, and it hits him, causing an explosion, however, when the dust fades, Cole flames back in.

Paige (shaking her head): No one has that kind of reaction time.

Phoebe: What new powers do you have Cole?

Cole shrugs his shoulders.

Cole: Who said I had any new powers?

Phoebe: Don't give me that Cole. You were never able to do that before. Why can you suddenly do it now?

Prudence (glaring at him): Did you raid the wasteland or something.

Cole points to Phoebe.

Cole: One, you don't know everything about me.

He then points to Prudence.

Cole: And no, I didn't.

He conjures another energy ball and tosses it at Coop this time.

Coop disappears in a bright pink heart and then reappears behind Cole. He tosses a vanquishing potion at Cole, causing another explosion.

Coop: Phoebe, Paige, get everyone out of here.

Exit Phoebe's House

Int. Underworld.

Cole is sitting comfortably on a throne with his copies behind him, standing in a line, motionless.

Cole (eyes closed, muttering to himself): Wouldn't you like to know where I got this power Phoebe?

Exit Underworld.

Int. Manor – Attic

Piper is looking at the ceiling.

Piper: Andy! I need you here for something. It's important.

Andy appears in a vortex of orbs.

Andy: How can I help you Piper?

Piper: Do you happen to know anything about Cole getting new powers? Or demons who are able to use a witches Astral Projection?

Andy shakes his head.

Andy: We haven't heard anything. If the elders know anything, they are keeping everyone else in the dark.

Piper: Big surprise there. Can you please go up there and ask them about it? If they try to argue with you, tell them that Cole has simultaneously attacked my family and Paige's, so this isn't exactly something to be taken lightly.

Andy (eyes wide): Is everyone alright?

Piper (nods impatiently): Yes Andy, we're all fine, but we need to investigate this.

Andy nods and then orbs out.

Piper sighs and then turns and exits the attic.

Int. Manor – Front Hall.

Chris enters the manor.

Chris (calls out): Mom, I'm home!

Piper walks down the stairs.

Piper: Oh good, you're here. We've been having demon attacks all day apparently.

Chris (shocked): Who attacked?

Piper (irritated): Cole did. And he has a new power, so we have to be careful. Your cousins are in the kitchen brewing vanquishing potions while your aunts are getting Phoebe's kids.

Chris: Where are Dad, Charlie, and Corey?

Piper: They all went to magic school as soon as Cole showed up.

Chris: What about Wyatt?

Piper waves a hand as if to dismiss the question.

Piper: He's busy working on a paper.

Chris: Mom, I'm pretty sure that he'd want to know what was going on here.

Piper: I know, it's just that he's in college and his education is important to both him and your father and I, so I don't want to worry him unless it's absolutely necessary.

Chris sighs and then walks back out the door.

Chris: Whatever.

As Chris leaves, Billie enters.

Billie (to Piper): What's up with him?

Piper: Not entirely sure, but I haven't been a teenager in decades, so I'm a little out of touch.

Billie (smiling): Well, you've been given that new lease on life, so I'd hope that you'd use it while you have it.

Piper: Believe me, I am.

Billie: So how's that demon situation?

Piper starts leading the way up to the attic.

Piper: Which one? The Warlock that wants to kill us and steal our powers or the Source of All Evil who has suddenly learned how to be in several places at once?

Billie (eyebrows raised in shock): Wow, you really do have it bad.

Piper (rolls her eyes): Tell me about it.

They enter the attic.

Piper: I sent Andy up a while ago to talk to the elders about Cole's new power, but he hasn't gotten back yet.

Billie: Well, is there anything I can do to help?

Piper: Not unless you can project both of them to the wasteland and force them to stay there forever.

Billie (shakes her head sadly): Unfortunately, no. I can't do that. Believe me, I'd have done it already.

Piper laughs.

Piper: I'd be right there with you.

Exit Manor – Attic

Show front of an apartment building.

Int. Apartment.

Chris orbs into one of the apartments and then walks over to a bedroom. He opens the door, but then quickly shuts it as shouts and screams are heard.

William (voice coming from inside the room): Have you ever heard of knocking you idiot?

Chris: Will, come out of there, it's important.

William: A lot of things are important. Privacy is one of them.

William opens the door while pulling on a shirt.

William: What is it that's so important that it can't wait?

Chris: Cole is attacking everyone.

William looks at him, waiting for something interesting.

William: So…

Chris: He's doing it all at the same time. Supposedly he's got some new power that allows him to be in more than one place at a time.

William: So he can make copies of himself.

Chris: And you aren't at all worried about him trying to kill us?

William: Not really. You're powerful enough to keep him at bay until the power wears off.

Chris (confused): What do you mean, 'wears off'?

William moves over to a chair and sits down. Chris follows suit and sits on the couch.

William: Cole got some powerful demons to grant him some powers so that he can try to finish you guys off before Abaddon can get to you. This way he keeps his throne and Abaddon won't be the most powerful evil being in history.

Chris: And you know this how?

William: Because I have my sources.

Chris (exasperated): Aren't you worried that Abaddon might come after you?

William holds up a hand and conjures a fireball.

William: Not really, because I've discovered his weakness.

Chris stares at the fireball.

Chris: Fire is his weakness?

William extinguishes the fireball.

William: Yep. So if he comes after me, I'll just roast him and be done with it.

Chris: And the reason you haven't told Cole this is…

William: Because I've seen how it all plays out.

He looks over at the bar area and motions towards two vials that are sitting next to each other.

William: Take those when you leave. You'll know when to use them.

Chris walks up to the vials and looks into them.

Chris: These aren't vanquishing potions.

William: You're right, they aren't. They serve a different purpose.

Chris turns around to look at William.

Chris: Unless these somehow give me…

He smiles as he realizes what the potions do. Chris picks them up and puts them in his pocket.

Chris: So I'm guessing I'll see you later.

William: Maybe.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Phoebe's house.

Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Prudence, Patty, and Penny reappear in a vortex of orbs.

Phoebe: Thank god he's gone.

Paige turns to Phoebe.

Paige: I need to go grab Henry and the kids and take them back to the house. We can set up some protective potions there.

Phoebe: Good luck.

Paige gives her a small smile before orbing out.

Phoebe sits down on one of the chairs in the living room without any singe marks on it.

Phoebe: I guess we're going furniture shopping… again.

Coop: You'd think by now that he'd have learned not to hit the furniture.

Patty sits on the couch.

Patty: He's a demon dad. Since when has a demon ever expressed common courtesy?

Coop thinks about this.

Coop: Good point.

Prudence: Well, I'm going up to my room to call Justin.

Phoebe: Oh no you're not. You are about to learn a nifty spell that will help you with a lot of your problems later in life.

Phoebe: _Personal loss should not be mine,  
restore this couch and make it fine_

The couch instantly returns to the way it was before it was hit by Cole's energy balls.

Coop (impressed): Neat trick.

Phoebe: Great, now Prudence and try it on the other furniture.

Patty (frowning): Isn't that personal gain?

Phoebe: Not technically. We aren't replacing it with something new. We're just repairing it, so we aren't really gaining anything we didn't already have.

Patty (nods, smiling): Oh, so do you think the meaning behind that could work on other spells?

Phoebe: Not a chance.

Prudence and Penny laugh.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Manor

Billie walks out the front door as Chris and Wyatt orb in.

They walk over to the sunroom, where Piper is sitting with a scrying crystal and a map.

Chris: Where's everybody gone?

Piper: They've all gone home. Paige came and got your Uncle and cousins and Billie just went back to work. Andy stopped by long enough to tell me that the elders had no clue what we were talking about, and I'm stuck trying to scry for Cole.

Wyatt: Mom, why didn't you tell me about all the demon attacks? You know I'd love to help you with it.

Piper: I didn't want to worry you sweetie. Besides, we've been able to handle it so far.

The Scrying crystal stops on the house.

Cole (from behind them): Or so you think.

Piper stands up and walks over to her two eldest sons. The three stand facing Cole.

Cole: You know, I almost regret doing this to you three.

Wyatt: Almost, but not quite.

Piper: You know Cole; I've wanted to ask you this question for a while now. What happened to that whole resigned to your fate thing?

Cole: I got my body back, and I want it to stay this way.

Exit Manor

Int. Phoebe's house – Living Room

Cole is standing in front of Coop, Phoebe, Prudence, Patty, and Penny.

Cole: You see, Abaddon is too dangerous on his own, much less with all of your powers. I have someone working on trying to find a weakness, but there is no guarantee of that.

Phoebe: You could always do what the previous source did with Zankou and lock him away.

Cole: True, but that would ruin this wonderful opportunity.

Exit Phoebe's House

Int. Paige's House - Kitchen

Paige and her family are standing, facing Cole.

Cole: You see, I know that you guys are going to be a thorn in my side one day.

Paige: We wouldn't have it any other way.

Cole: Which is what brings me here, and to your sisters, this wonderful evening.

Junior: Yeah, nice trick by the way.

Exit Paige's House

Int. Prue's House – Living room.

Prue and Andy are standing in front of Cole.

Cole (smiling): Why thank you Prue, I appreciate a witch who can recognize difficult magic. You of all people should definitely understand how difficult it is to be in more than one place at once.

Prue: You're right, I do.

Prue's astral projection fades, and the real Prue comes out of the closet and telekinetically sends Cole flying into a wall.

Exit Prue's house

Int. Manor – Sun Room

Piper's hands are raised from the blast she just gave Cole.

Cole stands up from the ground and puts his hands together before slowly pulling them apart, a shimmering energy ball in between them.

Cole: You know, I can almost say that I'm going to miss you.

He flames out, the energy ball remaining, floating in place.

Exit Manor

Int. Paige's house

Paige inspects the energy ball, which is hanging there.

Paige: What in the world is this?

Then her eyes widen.

Exit Paige's House

Int. Phoebe's House

The energy ball starts to pulse in a steady pace, gradually getting faster.

Camera pans to view the shocked faces of Phoebe and her family.

Phoebe: Everybody get out!

Exit Phoebe's House

Int. Prue's House

The couple is staring at the energy ball, horrified.

Andy (yelling): It's a bomb!

Exit Prue's House

Scenes showing the four houses exploding take place.

Camera shows the destroyed manor, and then the ruined houses of the other sisters. Nothing is moving, and not a soul can be seen.

The scene fades to black

**End of Act 4**

**To Be Continued…**

**Guest Stars**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Jake Epstein as Ryan Newman**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell**

**Robert Hoffman as Jason Moore**

**The Kinsman Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell**

**Tayler Launtner as Adam Mitchell **

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Jesse McCartney as Justin**

**Marisol Nichols as Bianca Phoenix**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Odette Yustman – Siyarra**


	22. Episode 1x22: World Warlock 2

Forever Charmed

Forever Charmed

Episode 1x22: World Warlock 2

Previously on Forever Charmed:

_William is sitting on the couch with his Book in his hands._

_William: Ravana is actually a relatively secretive warlock. The only reason I know of him was because I met him once when I was looking for information on one of his old friends – a Warlock named Abaddon._

_Billie: And let me guess, he's really powerful and really evil._

_William: Yep, apparently they used to work together, but split when they had some sort of row. Rather than kill each other off, they decided to work alone. Abaddon dropped off of the radar about 300 years ago, but they say he's still out there._

_Paige: Well if he's a warlock, why is he still alive?_

_Chris sits down next to William and looks at the page._

_Chris: Apparently he's stolen a few demon's powers, so he might have the longevity of life. _

* * *

_On one of the floats, a figure tosses a strand of beads to Chris. He catches them and looks down at the pendant. It is a skull._

_Chris looks back up at the figure and sees that it is William._

_William and Chris lock eyes._

_William (mouths): He's coming._

* * *

_Cole: Is Thantos dead?_

_William: Yes, but he was working for Abaddon._

_Cole's eyes widen._

_William: You might want to hurry up that search for him. It's getting worse._

_Cole: I noticed. I may need to go after your family, if only to prevent him from getting to them._

* * *

_Cole is standing in the middle of the chamber, eyes closed and arms outstretched. Three demons are surrounding him, their hands outstretched towards Cole. They are wearing black cloaks that conceal their faces. They are chanting in Latin._

_Suddenly, a bright light surrounds Cole before entering his body._

_Cole opens his eyes and looks at the demon in front of him._

_Cole: Well? Did it work?_

_Demon 1: Absolutely. See for yourself._

_Cole closes his eyes again and then extends his arms out on each side. Suddenly, two copies of Cole appear on each side._

_Cole turns to look at the four copies, obviously impressed._

_Cole: Excellent. And how long did you say these powers would last?_

_Demon 2: The powers will fade by midnight tonight. Use them wisely in the time you have._

* * *

_Piper stands up and walks over to her two eldest sons. The three stand facing Cole._

_Cole: You know, I almost regret doing this to you three._

_The couple is staring at the energy ball, horrified._

_Andy (yelling): It's a bomb!_

_Exit Prue's House_

_Scenes showing the four houses exploding take place._

_Camera shows the destroyed manor, and then the ruined houses of the other sisters. Nothing is moving, and not a soul can be seen._

_The scene fades to black_

Ext. Manor (remains)

The camera sweeps over the debris that is left of the manor. It eventually settles on where the sun room used to be. Everything is silent for a few seconds, and then the debris goes flying away, revealing Wyatt, Chris, and Piper who are protected by Wyatt's force field.

Wyatt lowers the force field.

Piper (tears of anger in her eyes): That bastard destroyed my house! I swear to god I'm going to blow him to pieces if it's the last thing I do.

Voice (from behind her): Interesting choice of words Piper.

The three whirl around to see Abaddon walking towards them on the debris.

Abaddon: I'd love to see Cole destroyed, but unfortunately I can't do that unless I have your powers.

Piper: Too bad you won't get them.

Wyatt: So I take it you would be Abaddon then.

Abaddon: That would be correct.

Chris (whispering to Wyatt): We need to get out of here.

Piper: I don't care who the hell you are. You aren't getting our powers, and you aren't going to make this day any worse.

She waves her hands and blasts him, but it only throws him back a little bit.

Abaddon: You'll have to do better than that to defeat me.

Piper blasts him one last time before being orbed out by Wyatt and Chris.

Abaddon looks at the spot where she had just stood.

Abaddon: And your day is about to get much worse.

Exit Manor Remains

Ext. Phoebe's house – remains.

In the remains of Phoebe's house, a giant pink heart appears out of thin air.

Phoebe, Coop, Prudence, Patty, and Penny all look around at the damage.

Patty: Well, look on the bright side mom. You'll be able to remodel the kitchen now.

Phoebe utters a hollow laugh.

Phoebe: When I get a hold of Cole, I will make sure that he won't be able to ruin any more rooms in the house.

Paige and her family orb in directly in front of them.

Paige (surveying the damage): Well, I guess you didn't fare any better than we did.

Phoebe (exasperated): He got to you guys too?

Junior: Yep, everything is totaled.

Coop: Any good ways to explain this to the police? Or the neighbors?

Henry: Gas explosion. But if that's the case, we need to get out of here before they come to investigate.

Paige nods in agreement, and the group orbs out.

Camera pans to part of a wall that is still standing. Two glowing red eyes are peering at the location of where the group had just stood.

Abaddon (voice over): I'll get you and your powers. Mark my words.

Intro to show.

Show San Francisco skyline.

Instrumental music plays.

Int. Magic School.

Prue, Andy, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and Leo are gathered in the Library. Paige and Phoebe's families orb in.

Leo looks over at Paige and Phoebe.

Leo: Were you attacked too?

Everybody nods.

Paige and Phoebe walk over to the group.

Paige: We need a way to take down Cole.

Piper (irritated): It's not just Cole that we need to worry about. Abaddon decided to show his face.

Phoebe and Paige look sharply at Piper.

Phoebe: What? Are you alright?

Piper (shrugging off the concern): I'm fine. Let's focus on beating him so that we can go destroy Cole.

Prue: But does he have a weakness? I mean, he's been around for centuries.

Chris opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Paige.

Paige: I say that we go at him with everything we have. I mean, there are definitely enough of us to overwhelm him. If we need to, we can get Billie.

Chris once again tries to speak but is interrupted by Wyatt.

Wyatt: With the power of three, me, Chris, Prudence, Junior, and Aunt Prue, I'm positive that we can vanquish him.

Chris goes to speak again, but is interrupted by Piper.

Piper: Even still, I don't want to go in without any knowledge of how to beat him.

Chris whistles loudly to get everyone's attention. They all look at him.

Chris: As I've been trying to tell you for the last few minutes, I know his weakness.

Everybody turns to look at him now.

Chris: His weakness is fire. I don't know why, but it is.

Leo: Well how are we going to exploit that weakness? It's not as though one of you can control fire.

Piper: Not anyone who's going into the Underworld anyways.

Phoebe: We could make a potion to generate fire or something.

Paige: That's true.

Wyatt: We could always send William down there.

Silence descends again for a few seconds.

Prudence: It could work.

Piper: I'd rather not have him down there facing a warlock alone.

Wyatt (angrily): Do you not see the big picture here? William's probably behind this whole thing. He's getting a warlock to kill us because he can't do it. Then he'll kill the warlock and be rid of all of us.

Chris turns to Wyatt and glares at him.

Chris: Look Wyatt, I know that you don't like him, but sometimes you need to trust people. If you give trust, it will be given back. Will trusts me, which is why he told me all of this.

Prue: Wyatt, I don't think your brother wants you dead. I know that you two have issues, but you're going to have to put them aside for now, and accept that you've been given the information that could help you defeat a major enemy here.

Wyatt (angrily): Whatever.

He turns around and walks out of the room.

Piper (to Leo): Should you talk to him or me.

Leo: I'll do it. You guys should start brewing potions and writing a vanquishing spell.

Leo walks off in the direction Wyatt was walking.

Exit Magic School

Int. Billie's Apartment.

Billie walks up to her ringing phone.

Billie: Hello?

Exit Billie's Apartment.

Int. Airport.

Jason is standing at a payphone, holding a suitcase in one hand.

Jason: Hey Billie, it's Jason.

Billie (Voice): Oh, hi Jason. How are you?

Jason: I'm good. Listen, I'm actually on my way back to San Francisco, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up in a few days, and maybe have dinner or something.

Billie (Voice): Dinner sounds great.

Intercom: Flight 124 Chicago to San Francisco, your plane is now boarding.

Jason: I have to go now, but I'll call you when I get back. Okay?

Exit Airport

Int. Billie's Appartment.

Billie: Alright, I'll talk to you later then.

Jason (Voice): Bye.

She ends the call and then puts the phone down on the receiver.

Billie (smiles): There is a god.

She then goes over to her refrigerator, unaware of the two red eyes staring at her from the wall behind her.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Magic School – Library

Wyatt is sitting in a chair looking through a book. Leo walks in.

Leo (slowly): So, which book are you reading today?

Wyatt looks up.

Wyatt: What do you mean?

Leo: I've noticed that whenever you're aggravated, you either wind up here, or a book winds up with you.

Leo walks over to Wyatt and sits in the chair next to him. The two remain silent for a few seconds.

Wyatt: It's a book on Whitelighters and the really great ones.

Leo looks over at the book.

Leo: This looks like a new edition.

Wyatt: It is. You and Aunt Paige are in it.

Leo: Really? What's it say?

Wyatt (takes a deep breath): It says that Aunt Paige is still one of the most successful Whitelighters to date. She knows how to put others before herself and move all petty grudges aside. _(beat)_ They say something similar about you.

Leo (looks at Wyatt): Why'd you pick those particular quotes out of the pages on us?

Wyatt puts the book down and looks at Leo.

Wyatt: Because I wish that I could do that, but I can't. I know that I should be able to push aside my feelings towards William and look at the facts, but I can't. I want to be like you and Aunt Paige, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't do it.

Leo (smiling a bit): Well, the first step to bettering ourselves is admitting that we have a problem that needs to be fixed. Then all you can do is to try and overcome that obstacle.

Wyatt smiles.

Wyatt: I know dad, but it's harder than it looks.

Leo: Believe me, I know. There are plenty of times when I've wanted to say something or do something because someone did something to irritate me, but I swallowed my pride and didn't, because I knew that in the end, it would make me a better person.

Wyatt: But whenever William's involved, I just get so frustrated.

Leo: I know you do, he frustrates all of us. However, we've learned that you can't force someone into doing something. Everyone needs time to adjust to changes. Look at your Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue. Prue didn't even know about Paige because the Elders had her away on a special mission for them, and Paige still hasn't gotten over the fact that Prue is back, and now she feels the need to distance herself from Prue.

Wyatt: But that's different.

Leo: Is it? William had grown up his whole life thinking that we'd abandoned him, which isn't the case. Then, when he comes back here, he finds out that he was told lies his whole life.

Wyatt sighs.

Leo: It's easier to stay away from your problems than it is to face them up front. That's something that your brother will have to face sometime soon.

Leo picks up the book and flips to a page.

Leo: You know, I'm surprised that the Elders even put me in this book. We haven't exactly seen eye to eye for a long time.

Wyatt: Maybe they put their differences aside to see all the good that you've done.

Leo: Those are wise words.

Wyatt: Well, I learned from the best.

Leo: And you'll continue to learn Wyatt, and grow to become a great Whitelighter someday.

Wyatt smiles.

Wyatt: Thanks dad.

Exit Magic School – Library

Int. Police Office.

Inspector Clemens walks into the office of Chief Stafford.

Inspector Clemens: Chief Stafford, we've received phone calls about explosions at the residences of all of the Halliwells.

Chief Stafford turns in his chair to face the Inspector.

Chief Stafford: I've heard about that. Send in teams to investigate, but I highly doubt that you'll find anything there.

Inspector Clemens (confused): Why wouldn't we find something there? Explosions that demolish entire houses are always caused by something.

Chief Stafford waves his hand and the door closes on its own. He stands up and walks over to Inspector Clemens. Then, the Chief shape shifts into Cole.

Cole waves a hand in front of the Inspector's face, which then goes blank.

Cole: You will find nothing there because I say that you will find nothing there. Write the reports saying that it was a gas leak which caused the explosions. After you do that, you will return to the office and continue your day as usual. Am I understood?

Inspector Clemens (in monotone): Perfectly.

The Inspector walks stiffly out of the office before shutting the door behind him.

Cole looks briefly out of the door before turning around to see Abaddon sitting in his chair.

Abaddon: For the Source of All Evil, you seem very keen to help out the Halliwells, who I believe are your fiercest foes.

Cole (calmly): Get out of my office. Now.

Abaddon: My my, they certainly have let etiquette go down hill these past few centuries.

Cole: Last I checked, barging in uninvited wasn't exactly model behavior.

Abaddon: Well, seeing as I plan on taking this position soon, I think it would be forgivable to enter.

Cole: Oh, so have you actually obtained the powers of the Charmed ones? I was under the impression that they were all alive and well and plotting your downfall.

Abaddon: They can plot all they want, but they will never discover any weakness – and neither will you for that matter.

Abaddon stands up and walks over to Cole.

Abaddon: If I were you, I'd enjoy every precious second you have left on your throne, because before the day is done, I will be sitting on it instead of you.

Abaddon disappears in shimmers.

Cole: If I were you Abaddon, I'd enjoy every second you have to breathe, because I have it one good authority that you won't be doing it much longer.

Exit Police Office

Int. Warehouse

Abaddon reappears in his shimmers and snaps his fingers. Instantly, over 30 demons and warlocks appear in front of him.

Abaddon: The Charmed Ones will be attacking soon. Use the powers that I have given you to hold them off while I prepare for their arrival.

Demon: That's suicide. You never told us that we would be facing them.

Abaddon (icily): You'll do what I say and like it, because once I finish with them, all creatures of the Underworld will answer to me.

He throws an energy ball at the demon and he blows up.

Abaddon: Any other questions?

The demons and warlocks shimmer or blink out. Then Abaddon turns towards a doorway that is at the other end of the warehouse. He shimmers to it and then looks down into it.

The doorway is actually a portal into the Underworld.

Abaddon (to himself): Let's see just how powerful the Halliwells are after they come through this door.

He stretches his hands towards the door, and a bright light emanates from his hands and surrounds the door. Abaddon mutters a spell in Latin, and then the door glows with a black aura for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Abaddon: Now I just have to wait.

As the scene fades to black, laughter can be heard.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Magic School.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Junior, and Prudence are gathered around in a circle. They are armed with vanquishing potions or athames, some with both.

Piper: Alright, everybody knows the plan, right?

The group nods.

Piper points to Chris.

Piper: You go find your brother and see if you can convince him to be there. We can handle the rest of the demons while you do that.

Chris nods and then orbs out.

Then the rest of them orb out of magic school.

Exit Magic School.

Int. Apartment Building – night.

Chris orbs into William's temporary apartment. His face immediately changes to one of shock and terror. The Camera pans from Chris's face to show the rest of the apartment which has been blown to pieces. William is standing motionless, facing away from Chris.

Chris (cautiously): Will, are you okay.

William slowly raises one hand and conjures a fireball.

William: I'm going to roast him like a shish kabob.

William turns around to look at Chris.

William: Did you tell them about the plan?

Chris (relieved): No, I didn't. They're going to the Underworld to fight off whoever he has waiting for them.

William: Good, I need them to be surprised for this. Abaddon's pretty good at reading people, so I'm going to need everything to be genuine.

Chris nods.

Chris: Alright, so where are you going to be?

William: That's for me to know and you to wonder about. The only thing you need to worry about is throwing the potions on the ground. Other than that, you can act as stupid as you normally would.

Chris glares but says nothing.

Chris: So when did he show up?

William: Shortly after the manor exploded.

Chris is taken aback by this latest statement.

Chris: You know about that?

William: Word travels fast. Luckily, I was able to reverse the damage to the manor as well as that to the other houses. The last thing I need is for the entire clan to be camped out at the manor.

Chris: Why would it bother you?

William: I stop by occasionally when no one's home to steal Wyatt's cereal and to use the laundry… and to raid your closet.

Chris's eyes widen as he realizes a few things.

Chris: So that explains where everything's been going lately!

Then he narrows his eyes.

Chris: You owe me three shirts and two pairs of jeans.

William: I don't think you want the jeans back – or one of the shirts.

Chris (angrily): Do I want to know why?

William: Probably not.

Chris struggles to keep his temper in check.

Chris: Do I need to drop you off? Or should I just go.

William: Just go, I'll be there soon enough.

Chris nods curtly once.

Chris (voice as he orbs out): I want my clothes back William.

William nods until Chris's orbs disappear, and then he starts shaking his head sadly.

William (to himself): He's crazy if he actually thinks he's getting any of that back.

Exit Apartment

Int. Underworld

Piper is blasting demons while Paige, Phoebe, Prue, Prudence, Junior, and Wyatt are vanquishing them using a variety of techniques.

Chris orbs in and ducks just in time to miss an energy ball.

Chris (to Wyatt): What'd I miss?

Wyatt electrocutes two demons at once, vanquishing them.

Wyatt: Nothing much. Is William coming?

Chris: No, Abaddon attacked him too so I couldn't find him.

Wyatt telekinetically reverses an energy ball at its maker, vanquishing another demon.

Wyatt: Then I guess we're on our own then.

Camera pans to Prudence and Junior who are using a combination of Athames and vanquishing potions to defeat their opponents.

Prudence delivers a punishing roundhouse kick to a warlock who was brandishing his own athame before telekinetically sending an athame flying into a demon. Junior throws a vanquishing potion which hits two demons causing them to erupt in flames.

The two look around quickly.

Prudence: Is that all of them?

Junior closes his eyes and focuses.

Junior: There are some farther ahead, but something's going on up there, so we don't have to worry about them for now.

Suddenly, 7 demons run out of the passage ahead of the two teenage witches, but they aren't running towards the two. Instead, they run past the two. They are being chased by Adam, Patty, and Melinda.

Patty (waving a vanquishing potion): That's right, you better run.

She, Melinda, and Adam take aim and throw the potions at the demons, which are blown up by the vanquishing potions.

Then the three notice Prudence and Junior's astonished looks.

Melinda: Come on, you didn't honestly think we'd sit this one out, did you?

Phoebe and Paige come running up to them, followed by Prue, Piper, Wyatt, and Chris.

Phoebe and Paige have furious expressions on their faces.

Paige: What are you three doing here?

Phoebe: We told you to wait in magic school with everyone else.

Patty (defensively): Mom, come on. We heard that William wasn't going to be here so we figured that you were going to need some extra help.

Piper (to Chris): William's not coming?

Chris nods.

Paige (to the three teens): And how did you know that?

Adam: I was keeping an eye on how things went. I saw Chris tell Wyatt from magic school.

Melinda: Besides, we came armed to the teeth with vanquishing potions and even a few vanquishing spells, so it isn't as though we came unprepared.

Phoebe: That's beside the point. You deliberately disobeyed what we told you to do. I'm going to guess that your fathers don't know you're here.

Patty: Stop being so unfair on us! Prudence is only two years older than me, and I can fight just as well as she can.

Melinda: We all know how use our powers, and fighting demons is in our blood. It's what we do.

Paige: But not at the risk of your lives!

Adam: What would you be doing if you went in there to fight Abaddon mom?

Paige (frustrated): That's different!

Adam: How? You're a witch who's going up against a powerful warlock, same as us.

Paige and Phoebe remain silent for a few seconds, thinking.

Phoebe: Fine, but Patty, you're grounded as soon as we get home. No objections.

Paige: That goes for the two of you as well.

Camera pans to Piper who lifts her hands and blasts a demon that was trying to sneak up on the group.

Piper (innocently): Keep going.

Phoebe and Paige move towards their children and then pull them into tight hugs.

Phoebe: I'm glad that you wanted to help, and I know that you're only two years younger than your sister, but treasure your childhood while you can.

Paige: Still, we're glad that you're trying to do the right thing.

The group moves onward and turns the corner to see a glowing doorway. It is the portal into the warehouse.

Wyatt: So I guess this is it.

Prue: How do you know?

Chris: It's a big glowing doorway that we've come across after we've beaten all the minions.

Prue thinks about it and then nods.

Prue: That makes sense, I guess.

Piper takes a deep breath and then walks through the doorway.

Int. Warehouse

The group walks in and as soon as they do the door slams shut behind them.

Phoebe (eyes wide): My empathy is gone.

Adam: So's my telepathy.

Piper waves her hands, trying to blow something up.

Piper: I've got nothing.

Ahead of them, Abaddon appears in his usual shimmers.

Abaddon: Now really, Piper. Did you honestly think I'd let you all come here without giving myself the home field advantage?

**End of Act 3**

Int. Warehouse

Abaddon walks slowly to the group of witches who are desperately trying to find anything on their bodies that they can use as weapons. A few athames are passed around and a few vanquishing potions are readied, but each Halliwell has a look of horror on his or her face.

Chris makes his way to the front of the group.

Chris: What happened to our powers Abaddon?

Abaddon: As soon as you walked through that door, your powers became nullified. You would be able to get them back by walking back through, but since I'll kill you before you were ever able to do that…

Camera shows a person who is standing on the catwalk above the group, patiently watching the exchange of words.

Abaddon: So I see that we are a few Halliwells short of a full house. Oh well. I'll get the rest of them later, although I was particularly looking forward to seeing William again, although his absence is to be expected of course. I suspect that he is currently running as far away as possible.

Chris pulls out a potion vial.

Abaddon looks at them and laughs.

Abaddon: You know that potions are worthless against me, right boy?

Chris (grinning): Oh, these aren't for you. They're for me.

Chris smashes the potion to the ground at his feet. Instantly, a silver essence rises from his body and moves towards the catwalk, where another essence is seen, making its way down to Chris's body. The essences enter the opposite's body and settle in.

The occupants of the room all look at Chris, confused.

Abaddon (harshly): What was that? Some cheap light show?

An uncharacteristic smirk appears on Chris's face as he holds a hand out to his side.

Chris: You know, I still owe you for what you did to my apartment earlier.

A fiery whip extends from Chris's hand.

Abaddon backs up in horror, readying an energy ball.

Abaddon: But… how?

Chris: Did you honestly think that your secret would remain hidden for that long?

Abaddon's eyes narrow.

Abaddon: No, but I don't expect you to remain living much longer William.

Abaddon tosses the energy ball at Chris, but Chris uses the whip to blow up the energy ball. Then he waves the whip towards Abaddon, barely missing his target, but causing a loud crack to echo through the warehouse.

The various Halliwells scatter behind some crates or pillars.

Piper and Phoebe are behind one of them.

Piper (to Phoebe): Did Abaddon just call Chris _William_?

Phoebe nods and watches the fight.

Camera pans to Chris and Abaddon who are trying to kill the other. Abaddon is barely escaping the fiery whip while Chris has to occasionally dive and roll out of the way of an energy ball. Suddenly, an energy ball comes flying towards Chris. He jumps into the air and flies upwards towards the ceiling, where he lands, and retracts the whip, only to start throwing fireballs towards Abaddon.

Abaddon howls in rage as a fireball hits his arm.

Abaddon: You miserable witch! You'll never be rid of me. Never!

Chris lands in front of Abaddon and grabs the warlock's throat, pushing him against a heavy crate.

Chris: Actually, I think this will be the last time we meet.

Abaddon opens his mouth to say something, but Chris puts his hand over Abaddon's mouth, and a brief glow is seen on his hand.

Chris: Goodbye.

Abaddon's eyes widen in horror, and as Chris removes his hand and steps away, Abaddon opens his mouth, revealing the fireball that Chris had put there seconds before.

As Abaddon screams, contorting in pain, Chris waves his hands, blowing up the fireball, and subsequently, Abaddon.

Chris laughs to himself.

Chris: At least he didn't leave that much of a mess.

Then Chris turns around to face the Halliwells who are cautiously peaking out from their hiding spots. He pulls out a second potion vial and throws it on the ground. The same silvery essence flies out of Chris's body and swirls around the second essence that came from the spectator on the catwalk before entering its original body.

Piper runs up to Chris and pulls him in for a big hug.

Piper: I don't understand. How were you able to do that?

The others gather around him.

Junior: Chris, where'd you get those powers.

Prue looks towards the catwalk and smiles.

Prue: I think I know.

A door opens, revealing William's face. He is looking down at the group. Then he turns and leaves.

_Music (in the background): Since You've Been Gone by Theory of a Dead Man_

Piper looks towards the doorway, and then back to Chris, with tears in her eyes.

Piper: That was William?

Chris nods.

Piper: But… how?

Chris: The potion swapped our bodies and our powers. Abaddon would have killed us if William would have just showed up. Instead, we shocked him enough so that he would have been focused on the one thing that could beat him.

Paige: Which was William's Pyrokinesis.

Chris nods.

Wyatt: Why didn't you tell us?

Prudence: It's because he knew that we had to be just as surprised as Abaddon was. Otherwise it wouldn't work.

Chris smiles and then nods.

Exit Warehouse.

Show San Francisco skyline.

Music: Since You've Been Gone by Theory of a Dead Man

Show front of Manor.

Int. Manor – Living Room

Piper and Leo are sitting on the couch. Piper is trying hard not to cry.

Piper (to Leo): He was there the whole time, protecting us and fighting our battle. I just wish he'd stayed around long enough for me to thank him, or even just talk to him.

Leo holds her tight.

Leo: He'll come around. I promise.

Piper: I just wish it was sooner though. I just wish I could tell him how proud I am and that I love him.

Leo: You and me both.

Camera pans to the staircase where Wyatt is silently listening in on the conversation.

Then he disappears in a vortex of orbs.

Exit Manor

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge.

William is sitting on one of the large cables.

Wyatt orbs in.

William: What do you want?

Wyatt (Curtly): To thank you.

William: And…

Wyatt: To ask you to come home.

Silence descends, and only the breeze and the traffic down below can be heard.

Wyatt: Did you know that she's crying right now? Or how much she misses you? Or how much dad misses you?

William: No, and to be honest, I didn't want to know.

Wyatt (angrily): You're so full of yourself. Even when a group of people loves you, regardless of all the mistakes you've made, you just don't care do you? It's all about you, isn't it?

William: The last thing I need right now is a lecture from Mr. Twice Blessed who had everything delivered to him on a silver platter.

Wyatt: Are you kidding me? Because of my reputation, everything was harder for me.

William: You aren't the only one that had to deal with a reputation growing up, so get over it.

Wyatt: Are you going to come home?

William: Are you going to deflate your ego?

Wyatt shakes his head and tries desperately to control his temper.

Wyatt: Whatever. It's your life, just try not to ruin other people's lives through your own decisions.

Wyatt orbs out, leaving William alone.

William (to himself): If only you knew how much I wanted to come back.

Scene fades to black and _Drifting by Sarah McLachlan _begins to play.

Credits roll as the music plays.

_Drifting_

_You've been gone so long all that you know  
has been shuffled aside as you bask in the glow  
of the beautiful strangers who whisper your name  
do they fill up the emptiness?_

Chorus  
Larger than life is your fiction  
In a universe made up of one  
You have been drifting for so long  
I know you don't want to come down  
Somewhere below you, there's people who love you  
And they're ready for you to come home  
Please come home

You walk in a room and the world stops to stare  
Mesmerize all who are caught in the glare  
Of the spotlight that follows wherever you go  
Does it light up the emptiness?

Chorus  
Larger than life is your fiction  
In a universe made up of one  
You have been drifting for so long  
I know you don't want to come down  
Somewhere below you, there's people who love you  
And they're ready for you to come home  
Please come home

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell**

**Bryan Greenberg as Inspector Clemens**

**Robert Hoffman as Jason Moore**

**The Kinsman Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell**

**Tayler Launtner as Adam Mitchell **

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Josh Randall as Chief Stafford**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Stuart Townsend as Abaddon**

**Author's notes: First off, I'd like to thank everyone at both fanfiction and c-net who have given positive comments and reviews on this series. The fic was inspired by the song **_**Drifting by Sarah McLachlan**_** so I thought it fitting that the end of the first season should end with that song. Thank you again, and stay tuned for Season 2!**


	23. Episode 2x01: Vanity's Fiend

**AN: This is the first episode of Forever Charmed Season 2. I decided to just continue the story, that way if you wanted, it'd be easy to go back and find the other episodes, it'd be easier than tracking down another story. I've placed a poll on my profile. I was thinking about giving a character a new power, and I wanted to leave it up to the readers to decide who. If you have any ideas, pm me with them, and I'll try to get back with you.**

* * *

Forever Charmed

Episode 2x01: Vanity's Fiend

**Int. Underworld – Grave site.**

A cloaked figure is walking silently through the grave site. It is accompanied by Cole.

Cloaked Figure: So this is where all vanquished demons go.

Cole: Yes.

Cole points off into the distance towards larger crypts.

Cole: Those would be the crypts of extremely powerful demons that have been vanquished.

Cloaked Figure: Why do no other demons know of this?

Cole: It is the privilege only of The Angels of Death and the Source. You are the only person ever to know of this.

Cloaked Figure (shortly): I feel privileged. Why are we here again?

Cole: We are here to give second chances for those who never had a chance.

Cloaked Figure (bitterly): In other words, to wage war on the Charmed Ones and their offspring.

Cole and the Cloaked Figure stop in front of a larger tombstone.

Cole: Exactly.

Cole stretches his hands out in front of him towards the tombstone and closes his eyes.

Cole: Actio abhorreo adduco sororicida perniciabilis

Ab ibidem is egeo pennipotens innovo is antecessio

The tombstone glows a bright red and a coffin rises up through the ground. The lid flies off, and a deformed demon rises out of the coffin. When it notices Cole, the demon gets down on one knee and bows.

Demon: My liege. Why have you awakened me?

Cole waves a hand casually and the scenery changes from that of the Grave Site to the Source's chambers.

Cole: Rise Javna.

Javna rises but still looks down towards the ground, wary of the Cloaked Figure.

Cole: I have awakened you simply because I have need of your services. I want you to resume your attack on San Francisco. However, this time you will need to steer clear of the Charmed Ones.

Javna: I am not unaware of the time that has passed. Should they not be old enough to defeat by now?

Cloaked Figure: Their youth was restored. However, they are not your targets. In fact, you have no targets at all. All you need to do is to stir up trouble, which shouldn't be too hard for you to do.

Cole: We have an identity set up for you when you reach the surface. You will be under the guise of a photographer again.

Javna looks up now, clearly pleased.

Javna: Thank you my liege.

Cole: Remember what I said though, avoid the Charmed Ones at all costs.

Javna nods and then shimmers out of the chamber.

Cloaked Figure: Do you think that he shall succeed?

Cole: I doubt it if the Halliwells catch wind of his exploits, but then again, it doesn't matter really. I just want them to know that even though they may vanquished demons before, those demons don't necessarily stay vanquished.

Cloaked Figure: If all of the Source's before you have known about the graveyard, why haven't they done what you've done and resurrect fallen demons and warlocks?

Cole begins to pace around the chamber.

Cole: The Source before me claimed that it was because he had no time for those who had failed in their lives. The Source before him had a similar claim.

Cole reaches a mirror that is suspended against a wall.

Cole: In reality, it is because they didn't know how to bring someone back from the dead, and to do so would require necromancers, which would create a leak of information.

Cloaked Figure: So you are the first to do it.

Cole: And you would be the second.

The Cloaked Figure begins to laugh.

**Exit Underworld.**

**Ext. Alleyway.**

A drunken homeless person lies asleep on the ground. Javna shimmers into the alleyway and then moves over to the person.

**Exit Alleyway.**

**Ext. Street (night)**

A scream can be heard from the alleyway, and as the scream is heard, the camera pans upwards towards the sky.

Intro To Show

Show San Francisco Skyline at Night

Music: On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera

Show front of Rapture

**Int. Rapture.**

Camera briefly shows Piper rushing over to the bar area before panning over to where Chris and Bianca are sitting at a table. Bianca is laughing at what Chris had just said, and Chris is clearly enjoying himself.

Bianca: Wow, I can't believe I actually feel bad about missing school.

Chris: That isn't even the best part. Then, she just stomped out of class and walked down the hall, completely unaware that the toilet paper was still attached to her shoes.

Bianca: Oh wow, Holly must really feel stupid now.

Chris: I know she is. Prudence told me that the real reason she got suspended was because she cursed out the principal when he told her that it was on her shoe.

Bianca laughs a little bit and then places her hands on the table, revealing her Phoenix birthmark.

Chris notices the birthmark, but thinks that it's a tattoo.

Chris: Nice tattoo, where'd you get it done?

Bianca (quickly): Oh, thanks! I got it done when I was in Tahiti while my mom was out at a business meeting.

Chris: Oh, okay.

Bianca quickly puts her hand down to her side, and the camera follows it, showing her purse which has the handle of an athame sticking out of it.

Chris: So how was your mom's trip?

Bianca: It was very productive. She was able to take down a few competitors in another branch of the government who wanted to take over a project she wanted.

Camera pans back up to the table.

Chris: Wow, I had no idea that there was that much interoffice rivalry in the government.

Bianca: You have no idea.

A man walks slowly by their table, catching Bianca's eye.

Bianca quickly stands up.

Bianca: Excuse me, but aren't you Steven Michaels? The photographer?

Steven (pleased): Yes, I am. And who might you be?

Bianca (flustered): My name is Bianca Phoenix.

Steven: Ah yes, aren't you signed with Fawnsworth modeling?

Bianca (blushes): Yes, I am. How did you know?

Steven: I've done my homework on the up and coming models in this city.

Camera pans to show Chris's face. He is intently watching the situation.

Steven pulls out a card and hands it to Bianca.

Steven: Listen, I'm going to be in town for a few days doing a D & G shoot, and I'd love it if you could stop by and take a few photographs.

As Bianca takes the card, a blond girl walks up to him.

Girl: Hi Steven, are you ready to go?

Steven gives Bianca a slight smile as he is led off by a clearly territorial girl.

Bianca sits down, smiling.

Chris: So… do you two know each other?

Bianca (pleased): No, but he's one of the best photographers in the business.

Chris (slightly relieved): Oh, well when are you going to call about the photo shoot?

Bianca (frowns): I'm not sure yet. Definitely not today, because that would seem too desperate. I'll probably wait until tomorrow to call him.

As the two talk, the camera pans over to Piper who is furiously pressing buttons on a cash register. Paige walks up and sits down next to her.

Piper: I'm going to kill Mikail.

Paige (frowning): Who?

Piper: My head restaurant tour. Some club opened up downtown and he took my best hosts and hostesses with him.

The cash register opens and she quickly puts in some money before closing it.

Piper: I am supposed to be cooking. I haven't done any of this in over twenty years. I have no clue what I'm doing.

Paige: Well, no one seems to be complaining right now.

Piper (still focusing on the register): That's besides the point. It's really rude to quit with zero notice and to take your fellow employees away from the establishment you are hired at.

Then she looks over at Paige.

Piper: Where'd you get the dress?

Paige (trying to beat around the bush): So, Chris and Bianca are here again. How often do they stop by?

Piper (irritated): Paige…

Paige (nervously): Well, I might have gone into the cleaners, and since they know us, the front lady might have told me that your cleaning was done and asked if I wanted to take that also.

Piper: So you're wearing my dress?

Paige nods.

Piper: And here I thought that would have stopped by now, especially since you moved out about 18 years ago.

Paige: Sorry, but it's a really nice dress.

Piper rolls her eyes and then types something into the register.

Paige: I'll have it dry cleaned and back to you by the end of the week.

Piper smiles a bit.

Chris walks up to them and then hands Piper the tab.

Chris (noticing Paige): Hey Aunt Paige.

Paige: Hey Chris, how's the date going?

Chris: Great. We're about to leave and head out to the pier.

Piper: Oh yeah, they have that fair going on.

Chris nods.

Chris: Yeah. We'll probably be home by 1 at the latest.

Piper: Okay, have fun.

Chris nods before heading to the entrance and linking arms with Bianca, who shoots Piper a wary looks before exiting the restaurant.

Paige notices the look on Piper's face.

Paige: You don't like her, do you?

Piper: No, but I'm not going to get in the way of anything. She makes him happy, and she hasn't made any attempts on his life, so I guess we'll see where it goes.

Paige nods.

Paige: It's probably the best thing to do.

**Exit rapture.**

**Ext. Rapture parking lot.**

Chris and Bianca are walking towards their car. Camera pans to another car where the girl getting in. She closes and locks the door, before adjusting the mirror, revealing someone in the back seat. She screams.

**Exit Car.**

Show time passage to morning.

**Ext. Manor**

There is a moving truck parked in front of the house next to the manor's yard. Movers are diligently moving the boxes and furniture out of the truck and into the house. A man is standing by, surveying the progress.

Man: Put those boxes in the kitchen.

Mover: Yes Mr. Gordon.

Chris walks out of the manor and goes down to the sidewalk to pick up the newspaper.

Mr. Gordon notices Chris and walks over to him.

Mr. Gordon (holding out a hand to shake): Nice house you have there.

Chris looks up at him.

Chris: Thanks, it's been in my family for generations.

Mr. Gordon: Really, that must mean that you're a Halliwell.

Chris (slightly wary): Uh, yeah, have we met before?

Mr. Gordon: We haven't, but I used to know the Halliwell's a long time ago.

Mr. Gordon holds out a hand, which Chris shakes.

Mr. Gordon: The name's Dan Gordon.

Chris: Chris Halliwell. Nice to meet you.

Dan: Well, I have to go and make sure they don't break anything. See you around.

Chris (to Dan's retreating figure): Yeah, see you.

**Int. Manor**

Chris walks back into the manor. As he shuts the door, Wyatt orbs in.

Chris (without looking): So what's the problem today?

Chris walks into the kitchen. Wyatt follows.

Wyatt: You know how I got that charge from the Elders?

Chris nods.

Wyatt: Well, he's missing. I can't find him anywhere on my radar, and he's not at his house.

Chris (looks at Wyatt, serious): Who's your charge again?

Wyatt: A photographer named Stephen Michaels. He's supposedly in town for a few photo shoots, but I stopped sensing him last night.

Chris: Wait, Stephen Michaels? He's that photographer that Bianca was supposed to go to today.

Wyatt: Well I guess she's not going then, now is she?

Chris: I hope she realizes that he's missing before she gets there.

Piper enters the kitchen.

Piper: Good morning.

Chris & Wyatt: Morning Mom.

Piper moves over to the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of eggs.

Piper: So apparently we have new next door neighbors.

Chris: Just one. Some guy named Dan Gordon.

Piper drops the carton on the ground.

Piper: Did you just say Dan Gordon?

Chris: Yeah, why?

Piper rushes out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

Chris and Wyatt shoot each other a confused look before following her.

**Exit Kitchen**

**Int. Living Room.**

Piper is looking through the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of Dan.

Wyatt: Is there something wrong?

Camera shows Dan through the window directing the movers.

Piper: Ooh, crud. Your father is not going to like this.

Chris: Why not?

Piper: Let's just say that he and Dan didn't get along.

Wyatt looks out the window.

Wyatt: Why not?

Piper (sighs): Dan is an ex-flame of mine, and Leo doesn't like being reminded of it.

She walks away from the window and towards the stairs.

Piper: Leo!

As she walks up the stairs, the camera pans back to Chris and Wyatt.

Wyatt: Mom had other boyfriends besides dad?

Chris slaps Wyatt on the back of the head.

Wyatt: Ow!

Chris: Of course she did. What, did you honestly think that she knew dad her whole life?

Wyatt: Of course not, I just never really thought of mom as having other boyfriends.

Chris rolls his eyes before going back into the kitchen. Wyatt follows and sits down opposite Chris.

Chris (suddenly): Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you didn't have to worry about demons and warlocks?

Wyatt: Once. And when I thought about it, it would be really boring.

Chris gives his brother a look that indicates that this is a serious conversation.

Chris: I'm serious Wy. (_beat_) I've been thinking about just dropping off of the wiccan radar for a while and trying to live a normal life.

Wyatt: Good luck with that. You're a Halliwell. That's like having a tattoo that says, "Please attack me" on your forehead.

Chris rolls his eyes.

Wyatt: What brought this change on anyways?

Chris: I don't know. Ever since I started dating Bianca, all I really wanted was a normal life, so that I didn't have to hide anything from her.

Wyatt: And you don't think she could handle dating a witch and whitelighter?

Chris: She'd probably freak.

Wyatt: I don't know about that. I mean, look at Prudence and Justin. He handled it remarkably well.

Chris: That's different. They are meant for each other. I don't know if Bianca's the one for me or not, and I don't want Uncle Coop to tell me either.

Wyatt: Okay, so let's just say that hypothetically, you do stop being a witch and a whitelighter. Who's going to help fight demons?

Chris: You, Prudence, Junior, and Patty.

Wyatt: Okay, who's going to help heal those who are injured?

Chris: You, Aunt Paige, Junior, Adam, Melinda, Patrick, and Andy.

Wyatt: Who's going to mediate when William comes around and we're ready to kill each other.

Chris: That's a non-magical problem. I can do that.

Wyatt: Well, whatever you decide, just know that mom will kill you if you try to run away from your heritage.

Chris: Gee Wy, thanks for the encouraging words of wisdom.

Wyatt: They may not be encouraging, but they are true. Mom tried to run when she was first becoming a witch, and she learned that the harder you try and fight it, the harder it will be to get away from it.

Chris nods, thinking.

**Exit Manor.**

**Show front of a loft.**

Bianca's car pulls up in front of it, and she gets out and starts walking towards the loft.

**Int. Loft.**

Inside the loft, Stephen is setting up a camera when Javna shimmers in behind him. Javna conjures an energy ball and then throws it at Stephen, sending him flying forward. Then he flips the photographer over and a red beam of light connects Javna's eyes to those of Stephen's.

Stephen is unconscious for the process and as such, does not scream. He is aged to an old man before being incinerated by another energy ball.

Javna then takes Stephen's form.

**Exit Loft**

**Ext. Front of Loft.**

Bianca is at the door and knocks.

The door opens revealing Stephen.

Stephen: Hey, come on in.

Bianca smiles and enters into the loft. She walks past a table that has a few brass candlesticks on it. As Stephen follows, he picks one up and clubs Bianca over the head with one.

She falls to the ground, dazed and fighting to stay conscious.

Stephen quickly drags her over to a spot on the floor and then ties her arms down to the ground.

Bianca (dazed): Stephen… why?

Stephen begins to laugh as he shapeshifts back into Javna.

Javna: It's Javna.

Then a red light connects his eyes to Bianca's.

Ext. Loft.

Bianca's scream can be heard and a flash of light can be seen through the windows.

**End Act 1**

Show Front of Rapture

Int. Rapture.

Piper can be seen taking an order from a table next to the one Prue is cleaning.

Piper makes her way over to the cash register and Prue follows. Piper begins entering something into the register.

Prue: You know, who would have that that at my age, I would be bussing tables at my younger sister's restaurant on the weekends. Shouldn't we be past this?

Piper: Prue, you of all people should know that this family is timeless. The rules of aging don't apply to us.

Prue: Tell me about it.

Piper: I mean, just yesterday I caught Paige in one of my dresses. You'd think by now that she could buy her own.

Prue: It's what sisters do Piper. How did she get the dress anyways?

Piper: She was at the cleaners, and she volunteered to bring it home.

Prue (jokingly): Who's home was she referring to?

Piper (dead serious): I want that dress back.

Prue: Well which one was it anyways?

Piper sighs and presses a button to print out a receipt before turning and facing Prue.

Piper: The Vera Wang.

Prue gasps in mock shock.

Prue: The Vera Wang? How dare her!

Piper turns back to the register and grabs the receipt.

Piper: I know right? I mean, it's not like she can't just pop over to Europe any time she wants to and grab one there.

Prue: No, not that. I was going to steal that dress. I'm just mad that she beat me to it.

Piper shoots her a dirty look before tearing the receipt and typing in something else.

Camera pans to show Prudence and Justin entering the restaurant.

Prue: Oh hey, it's Justin and Prudence.

She turns to Piper.

Prue: You didn't tell me they were coming here.

Piper: Oh, that's right. I totally forgot that they were going to be here.

Prue: Uh oh, sounds like someone's having a senior moment.

Piper (testily): I am not having a senior moment. I just had… a momentary lapse in concentration. That's all.

Piper walks off to seat Prudence and Justin the camera pans to show Stephen and an attractive woman at another table.

Prue turns to look at the TV, where a reporter is talking about a case. Prue turns up the volume a little bit.

Reporter: Three of the victims have been missing for over 48 hours, and the latest victim has been missing for over 24. We advise all women who are going out at night to go in groups and to stay in well crowded areas.

Prue: That's strange.

Voice (behind Prue): Yes, it is.

Prue turns around to reveal Inspector Clemmens.

Inspector Clemmens: In fact, it has the police force baffled.

Prue (coolly): Hello inspector. How are you?

Inspector Clemmens: I've been better. You?

Prue: I'm doing fine.

Inspector Clemmens sits on the chair next to Prue.

Inspector Clemmens: So, is this the first time you've heard about these disappearances Ms. Halliwell?

Prue: Yes, it is.

Inspector Clemmens: Well, the police haven't been able to get any leads, but I did some digging of my own and found several cases just like it, through the past 25 years, and you and your sisters' names are in them.

Prue: So are you saying I have something to do with this?

Inspector Clemmens: No, I'm saying that there's a possibility you might know something about the cases that we don't.

Prue: So are you asking for my help on this case?

Inspector Clemmens: Not officially, but basically yes.

Prue thinks about this for a moment.

Prue: I'll check around and see if I can dig something up.

Inspector Clemmens: Good. (He pulls out a business card.) Here's my card, call me if you find anything.

Then the inspector walks off. Piper walks up.

Piper: What was that all about?

Prue: Nothing important.

Piper gives her a look that clearly states that she doesn't believe Prue.

Prue (sighing): Alright, basically he was asking me for help on this case that has stumped the whole police department.

Piper: And you agreed?

Prue: I said I'd check around. Not that I'd help him catch the criminal.

Piper: Well do you think he knows about us?

Prue: I don't think so. The only thing he seems to know is that we used to be involved in a lot of unsolved cases, and he figured that since I'm probably not behind them, I could find out something about it.

Piper: Uh huh. Okay, enough talking. There are tables to be cleaned.

Camera pans over to where Prudence is walking back to her table from the restaurant. Steven is walking towards the restrooms. The two bump into each other.

Prudence: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Steven: No, it's okay.

He looks at her, appraisingly for a second.

Steven: Forgive my asking, but have you ever modeled before?

Prudence (laughing a bit): Only in my dreams.

Steven: Well, I'm a photographer in town and I'm going to be doing photoshoots for a few more days. Maybe you'd like to come take some pictures.

Prudence (excited): I'd love to!

Steven grabs a napkin and writes down the address for his loft.

Steven: How about you meet me here at six today?

Prudence nods and he walks off towards the restrooms. Then she moves back over to her table with Justin.

Exit Rapture

Int. Manor – Chris's Room

Chris is sitting on his bed with a cell phone in one hand and a laptop sitting in front of him. Chris dials the number in on the phone and waits.

Chris: Come on Bianca, answer your phone.

After a few seconds, he ends the phone call and gets off the bed.

He goes downstairs where Charlie and Corey are reading the books for their classes at magic school.

Chris (to the twins): Hey, tell Mom and Dad that I have a situation and that I may not be here for dinner.

Charlie looks up from his book.

Charlie: Where are you going Chris?

Chris: To find Bianca.

Exit Manor

Int. Prue's House

Prue is looking through Phoebe's book of Shadows, but seems frustrated. After flipping a few more pages, she shuts it and then picks up a phone. She dials a number on her phone.

Prue: Hello, Inspector?

Inspector (Voice Over): Yes Prue.

Prue: I've been digging around, and the problem with this case is that it's too general. Random disappearing women aren't exactly unique cases.

Inspector (Voice Over): I understand that. Maybe you could come into the station and make sense of some of the testimonies from the victim's friends or family.

Prue: I'll do that.

Exit Prue's House

**End Act 2**

Ext. San Francisco Street.

Chris is hurriedly exiting Bianca's apartment and is looking around for places she may have gone. He turns the corner and walks into an expensive looking clothing store.

Int. Store

Chris is looking around for Bianca when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns to see Patty and Phoebe.

Patty: Hey Chris, I didn't know you shopped here too.

Chris: I don't. I'm looking for Bianca.

Patty (relieved): Oh, thank god. For a second I thought you were actually going to buy something from here. I mean, it's nice stuff, but I don't think you can rock a dress… or heels for that matter.

Phoebe gives her daughter a warning glare before looking back at Chris.

Phoebe: Well how long has Bianca been missing?

Chris: I don't know. I know she was in her apartment last night, and it looks like she left this morning because she locked the door to the apartment.

Patty: So how'd you get in?

Chris (exasperated): I orbed into her apartment.

Patty (in mock seriousness): You know that one of the first signs of being a serious stalker is when you can get into your victim's house without them knowing it, right?

Phoebe hits Patty on the arm.

Phoebe: Well she hasn't even been missing a day yet, so there's a possibility that she's just out shopping or with her mother.

Chris (getting louder): Aunt Phoebe, she's dropped off my radar. I can't sense her anywhere!

This outburst attracts looks from some of the other customers and one of the store clerks. Phoebe and Patty quickly grab Chris's arms and drag him out of the store.

Patty: Chris, turn down the drama. This isn't a soap opera.

Exit Shop.

Ext. Street

Chris is walking with Phoebe and Patty. Phoebe and Chris are looking in the shops, looking for Bianca, while Patty is snapping pictures with her camera phone of the things that she wants.

Chris (While searching): Aunt Phoebe, have you ever thought about giving up being a witch?

Phoebe: I used to. Quite often actually.

Chris: So why didn't you?

Phoebe: Because I knew that in the end it was who I was, and what I would have to keep doing.

Chris: Is it physically possible to just quit being a witch?

Phoebe: It is possible, but it's a lot harder than anything you'd ever imagine doing.

Chris: How so?

Phoebe: Because magic is in your blood Chris. So is helping people. You'd wind up seeing someone in need of your help and would have to use your powers to save them. It's what being a witch is all about. No one can escape it.

Chris: So just ignoring it is going to be next to impossible.

Patty: You're a Halliwell. Of course it's next to impossible.

Phoebe nods in agreement.

Phoebe: So what brought this on anyways?

Chris: I just hate having to lie to Bianca all the time about why I can't go on dates or why I suddenly have to leave without an explaination.

Phoebe: Ah, the age old problem of being a witch.

Chris: Did you and mom and the other aunts have to go through this?

Phoebe: All the time. Prue didn't tell Andy until he saw her using her power to save Piper from some Grimlocks. Piper didn't tell Leo until he just magically appeared in the attic with a darklighter arrow in his chest. Paige didn't tell pretty much any of her love interests with the exception of one about her powers until Henry showed up.

Chris: But you all wound up happy, right?

Phoebe: Yes we did. So, here's the big question. Are you doing this for yourself? Or for Bianca?

The turn a corner, and Chris considers this.

Chris: I'm not really sure. On one hand, I think I'm doing it for myself because saving innocents and fighting demons is getting really old, and I want to live my life. On the other hand, I think that it'd make Bianca happier if I was around more.

Phoebe: Well, here's another important question. Do you think Bianca could handle your secret?

Patty shoots her mother a confused look before going back to taking pictures.

Chris: I don't know. I hope she could, but I don't want to risk our relationship on it.

Phoebe: So you're really just trying to end your wiccan duties to keep your relationship with Bianca.

Chris (frowning): I guess so.

Phoebe (sighs): Chris, you shouldn't have to change for the ones you love. If they love you as much as you love them, then they'll accept you for who you are, not who you pretend to be.

The group turns the corner and then bumps into an old lady.

Chris takes her hand to keep her from falling.

Chris: Excuse us.

Then he looks down at her hand and sees the Phoenix tattoo. He blinks rapidly, processing this, and then looks back up.

Chris: Bianca?

Bianca: Bianca… Is that who I am?

Phoebe (shocked): Oh my god.

She takes one of Bianca's hands and then is sucked into a Premonition.

_Prudence is lying on a platform, with red beams connecting her eyes with Javna's. _

_Prudence lets out a scream before being turned into an old woman._

Phoebe: Prudence!

She quickly pulls out a cell phone and dials Prudence's number.

Exit Street.

Ext. Loft.

Prudence is carrying a bag and some dresses when her phone rings. She turns around to put down her bag and then reach in to get the cell phone. She looks at the caller id and then frowns.

Prudence (muttering): What mother?

She presses the answer button.

Prudence: Hi mom.

Phoebe (voice over): Prudence, get out of there right now!

Prudence: What? Why?

She turns around to see Javna standing right in front of her, holding the same candlestick that he'd hit Bianca with earlier. He clubs Prudence over the head with it, and she crumples to the ground. Her cell phone drops out of her hand. The camera zooms in on it.

Phoebe (voice from the phone): Prudence? Prudence are you there? Prudence!

An aged, wrinkled hand can be seen closing the cell phone.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Phoebe's house – living room.

Phoebe walks in with her Book of Shadows.

Phoebe: Sorry, I had to get it back from Prue.

She sets it down on the table and then sits next to Chris and begins flipping through the book. She comes to settle on the page on Javna.

Phoebe: Here we go. Javna.

Chris leans forward to read the passage.

Chris: Javna feeds one week out of every year by stealing the life force from the young… …by invoking the black magic power of The Evil Eye to gain eternal youth.

Phoebe: It also says that he can only be vanquished by using the Hand of Fatima.

Camera pans to show Patty talking to Bianca in the kitchen. She then turns and walks into the living room.

Patty: Aw, she's so sweet.

She turns to Chris.

Patty: She's a little old for you though, but I'm pretty sure that if you try a personal gain spell to turn her young again you'll probably wind up her age.

Chris/Phoebe: Not helping.

The doorbell rings. Penny walks down the stairs to answer the door. She opens it, revealing Justin.

Justin: Hey Penny. Is Pru here?

Patty (to Justin): Sorry Romeo. She's been taken hostage by some youth stealing demon.

Justin's eyes widen in shock.

Justin: What?

Patty waves Justin into the house.

Patty: We're plotting our next move. Have a seat.

Justin walk in and sits down in a chair across from Phoebe and Chris and leans forward to read the entry.

Justin: So when are we going to rescue her?

Phoebe (looks up): We? Who's we?

Justin: You, me, Chris, Patty.

Phoebe: Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Wyatt and Chris.

Justin: You're not going?

Phoebe: I need to be here when Bianca wakes up so that way she doesn't freak out.

Justin: Well, why can't I go?

Chris: because you don't have powers.

Justin: So? She's my girlfriend, and I'd love to be able to help save _her_ for once, instead of the other way around.

Patty: We have some demonic leftovers in the attic.

Phoebe shoots Patty a look to be quiet, but Patty ignores it and leads him upstairs.

Once they are gone, Phoebe starts shaking her head.

Phoebe: Why does she always ignore me?

Chris: Probably because she's usually right half the time.

Phoebe nods.

Phoebe: Sometimes the best advice we can get is from the oversimplified mind of a child.

Exit Phoebe's house.

Int. Loft

Prudence is slowly coming too. She tries to move her hands, but they are restrained by ropes. She seems to be too out of it to use her powers.

Prudence (softly): Hello. Is anyone there?

Javna: Hello witch.

The camera pans to reveal Javna coming out of the shadows. He still looks like Stephen, except his hands are wrinkled and old.

Prudence: Stephen? Why are you doing this?

Javna: Because witch, it's what I do. And, as I recently discovered, when I drain a witch, I drain her powers too.

He holds out a hand, and an athame appears. He looks it over once before it disappears again.

Javna: When I'm finished with you, I'll continue to drain my victims until I find even more witches. Then I will take their powers too.

Suddenly, an arrow embeds itself in Javna's outstretched hand. As Javna screams in pain, the camera pans to reveal Justin with the crossbow and Wyatt and Chris on each side of him.

Javna conjures an energy ball and then throws it at the three, who duck. It hits a painting, and catches it on fire. Then, while the three are distracted, he focuses on Prudence and red beams of light emit from his eyes and connect with hers. Prudence lets out a scream.

Justin rushes forward and begins shooting more arrows at Javna, but they barely miss. Distracted, Javna switches his attention from Prudence to Justin. When the red beams connect to Justin's eyes, he is transfixed, and moves slowly towards Javna.

Chris and Wyatt race towards them. Chris waves a hand, and a mirror hanging on the wall gets between Justin and Javna, and the beam reflects on Javna, throwing him against the wall behind them.

Wyatt telekinetically unties Prudence and helps her stand up.

Wyatt: Are you okay?

Prudence nods sluggishly.

Wyatt: Can you say a spell.

Prudence: I'll try.

Camera pans over to Justin who is pulling out a potion and throwing it at Javna. The potion explodes and Javna yells out in pain again, his form slipping, revealing his true appearance.

Chris/Prudence/Wyatt: Evil eyes look unto thee

May they soon extinguished be

Bend thy will to us witches three

Eye of Earth, evil and accursed

A shining design appears on Wyatt's hand, and a beam of light flies towards Javna, connecting, and weakening the demon.

Chris/Prudence/Wyatt: Evil eyes look unto thee

May they soon extinguished be

Bend thy will to us witches three

Eye of Earth, evil and accursed

As the three witches say the spell one more time, Javna crumples into ash, which is blown away by a mysterious wind.

Ext. Loft.

Chris, Wyatt, Justin, and Prudence exit the loft just as police cars pull up.

Inspector Clemmens gets out of one of them, followed closely by Prue, who smiles at the group.

Inspector Clemmens: Did any of you see a man inside this building?

Justin: Nope.

Wyatt: Couldn't find anyone.

Chris: No one to be found.

The inspector frowns and then turns to Prudence.

Inspector Clemmens: Young lady, what are you doing here?

Prudence: Steven invited me for a photoshoot.

Inspector Clemmens: They why are they here? (motioning to the three boys).

Prudence: They had to bring me my dresses.

She holds them up.

Prudence: I'd forgotten them, so they saved the day… or so I'd thought. Steven wasn't inside.

Camera pans behind the group, showing Wyatt with the crossbow. It disappears in a flurry of orbs. Luckily, the Inspector takes no notice.

Inspector Clemmens: Well, you're lucky he wasn't here. We have reason to believe that he was behind the disappearances of several young women.

Prue walks up to the Inspector.

Prue: Inspector, how about we let them go home. I think you've given them enough of the first degree.

The Inspector doesn't seem to like this idea, but lets them leave anyways.

Exit Ext. Loft.

Int. Underworld – Grave Site

Cole and the Hooded Figure are standing in front of Javna's grave.

Hooded Figure: I told you he'd fail.

Cole: I knew he would also. However, that wasn't the point of bringing him back. The point was to inspire fear. I plan on making San Francisco a more dangerous place again, and I'll need you to help with that.

The Hooded Figure nods slowly. They turn and start walking. As they do, the walk pass a crypt.

Hooded Figure: Absolutely. What is your next step?

Cole: All will be revealed in time.

They walk past the Crypt, and the camera focuses on the name of the occupant – Gideon.

Exit Underworld – Grave Site

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge – top.

Chris is sitting on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, thinking.

Leo is orbed in. He says nothing for a full minute.

Leo: I remember when I used to come here, just to think. To meditate.

Chris remains silent.

Leo: It was a good way to think through my problems.

Chris: I'm guessing that Aunt Phoebe filled you in on what we talked about.

Leo nods and then sits beside Chris.

Leo: Being a witch isn't easy Chris. No one blames you for wanting out. There were plenty of times when we just wanted a normal family – no demons or warlocks trying to kill us, no innocents to save, no Source of all evil to worry about. Sometimes, we just have to look at the bigger picture. You were destined to do great things Chris. Bianca seemed to accept that you were a witch, so now that she knows, you don't need to worry about it tearing you two apart. However (_Chris looks at him_) I'm proud of you whatever choice you make.

Chris nods.

Chris: Thanks Dad.

Leo (smiles): Any time. (_beat_) Think you can send me back to the manor?

Chris smiles and waves his hand. Leo disappears in a flurry of orbs.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**


	24. Episode 2x02: Mitchell Family Reunion

Forever Charmed

Episode 2x02: The Mitchell Family Reunion

Int. Paige's House

Paige is on the phone with someone.

Paige: Thanks for calling and reminding us Charlotte.

The voice says something and Paige grimaces.

Paige: I can't believe it slipped his mind either.

The voice says something else, and a devilish grin appears on Paige's face. Camera pans to show Junior who is standing in the doorway, listening to his mother's side of the conversation.

Paige: Why of course we'll bring the whole family. I'm glad that you remembered that me and my sisters are close. They'd be heartbroken if they couldn't see you again.

Junior stifles a laugh.

Junior (in a harsh whisper): Liar.

Paige turns around and shushes him with a wave of her hand.

Paige: Alright, we'll meet everyone there this Saturday. Is there anything we need to bring?

Junior: Besides alcohol and painkillers?

Paige thinks about this statement and nods silently in agreement.

Paige: Alright will do. See you then Charlotte.

Paige hangs up the phone and instantly, her face holds a furious look.

Junior (to himself): Boy do I know that look.

Paige (shouting): Henry!

Junior (to Paige): Dad's in for it, isn't he?

Paige: Let's just say that this family reunion may turn into a funeral really quickly.

She starts dialing a number on the phone.

Paige: Where is your father at now?

Junior: Isn't he still at work?

Paige: No, I tried sensing him there, and he's already left.

Junior: Well, I'm sure he'll pop up. I mean, he has to come home sometime.

Paige: If he knows what's good for him, he won't come home tonight.

Paige then holds the phone up to her ear.

Paige: Hello, Piper?

Exit Paige's house.

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper is placing plates of cake at the table where Prue and Phoebe are sitting.

Piper: Hi Paige, how are you?

Paige (Voice Over): I'll be better once I kill my husband. How about you?

Piper sits down at the table next to Prue.

Piper: Oh, just some girl time with Phoebe… and Prue.

Paige (Voice Over): Oh, so you're all there?

Piper (cautiously): Yes. Why?

The phone line goes dead, and shortly after, Paige orbs in.

Paige: Now I get to tell everyone the good news. Before I begin, does anyone else have plans for this Saturday?

Phoebe: I guess not anymore. What are you dragging us to now?

Paige: Henry agreed to go to a family reunion.

Piper and Phoebe let out collective groans. Prue looks around, confused.

Prue: Why is that such a bad thing?

Paige: Piper, how about you tell her. I'm going to go look in the Book of Shadows for a poison for Henry or for the magical equivalent of Prozac.

Phoebe: I'd try the Prozac one. I'm pretty sure Piper may have added in a spell or a potion during Chris's rebellious teenage phase.

Paige nods curtly and then walks out of the room.

Piper sighs and then looks at Prue.



Piper: The reason why we hate going to the Mitchell Family Reunions is because… well… the family is certifiably insane.

Phoebe: And coming from us, that's saying something.

Prue: I don't understand though. What makes it so bad?

Piper: Picture a bunch of screaming, obnoxious kids, and parents that are showing the strain of having a stressful job and children.

Prue: So why are you going?

Piper: Because Paige almost orbed Henry's mother into a volcano when it was just the two of them, and Henry's mother is possibly one of the saner ones.

Prue: So basically we're there to restrain Paige.

Phoebe: Something of that nature, although heaven help Henry when she gets to him.

Prue: What's so wrong about wanting to meet with his family?

Piper: After the last reunion that they had dragged us to, we made him swear on pain of death that he would never take us to another one.

Prue's eyes widen in shock.

Prue: Are they that bad?

Piper and Phoebe both nod.

Prue: And she wants _me_ to attend?

Phoebe: Definitely. If she has to suffer, then so do you. And us for that matter. Plus, you'll get to explain why you haven't been to any of the other reunions.

Prue frowns and crosses her arms.

Prue: She really does hate me, doesn't she?

Piper: For the time being, although I think she's calmed down a bit.

Phoebe: Yeah, she has. Now she'll actually talk to you.

Prue: Only when forced.

Piper: It's better than orbing out of the room.

Prue considers this for a moment before nodding.



Prue: This is true.

Piper: Alright, I have a feeling that I'm going to need something to cheer me up, so everybody dig in.

Phoebe: Amen to that.

Exit Manor.

Int. Library

William Halliwell is sitting at a table, with books and copies of old newspaper articles scattered around him. He is documenting something on one page, before scribbling something and drawing some lines on another sheet of paper.

Behind him, an elderly male librarian walks up to him.

Librarian: Excuse me young man, could I help you with anything?

William looks up, and a chiming can be heard.

William: No, thank you.

Librarian: If I may inquire, what are you working on?

William rolls his eyes and a small grin appears on his face.

William: Just a family tree. Oh, and by the way, if you're going to pretend to be a librarian, I suggest you try taking the form of an elderly woman. They're usually much more approachable.

The Librarian's face is void of all emotion now.

Librarian: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind for the next time.

The Librarian walks off, and a scowl replaces the grin on William's face.

William (muttering to himself): Ass.

**Intro **

Show Shots of San Francisco.

Show front of manor.

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper is pulling some things out of the oven and placing them on the counter. Wyatt enters with an angry look on his face.



Wyatt: Mom, why do _I_ have to kidnap William and bring him here?

Piper: Because Chris is busy helping your father finish up a few things at magic school, and because I'm going to need you to bind his powers temporarily.

Wyatt looks at Piper, confused.

Wyatt: How am I going to do that?

Piper points to a batch of potions on the table before grabbing a knife and cutting up the cake she just pulled out of the oven.

Piper: Just throw that at him.

Wyatt walks over to the table and picks up the potions. He then turns back to his mother.

Wyatt: All of them?

Piper: No, just one at a time until you hit him with it. I'm assuming he's going to put up a fight.

Wyatt rolls his eyes.

Wyatt (muttering under his breath): Just my luck.

Piper points at him with the knife.

Piper: Wyatt, please don't argue. I'd love to get through this day as a _family_ and we can't do that without the _whole_ family.

Wyatt's eyes focus on the knife briefly before he orbs out.

Exit Manor

Int. Apartment Building – William's Room.

William is typing on a computer when Wyatt orbs in with a slight jingle behind him. William appears not to notice. Wyatt pulls out one of the potions and prepares to throw it at William.

Camera pans to show William's face. A chime can be heard. Suddenly, as Wyatt throws the potion, William turns and freezes the potion in midair. William looks quickly from the potion to Wyatt and glares.

William (coldly): What do you want?

Wyatt (equally as cold): Mom requests your presence at Uncle Henry's family reunion.

William quickly picks the potion out of midair and tosses it against a wall, shattering the vial.

William: And you planned on doing that by knocking me out?

Wyatt: Actually, we were just going to bind your powers.

William's eyes narrow and he closes his laptop, sliding it quickly into the bag next to him.

William: Did you actually think I'd willingly let you do that?

Wyatt brandishes the potions pouch.

Wyatt: Why do you think I brought this?

William looks at the potions pouch for a second before grabbing his bag and turning and running.

Wyatt quickly grabs another potion and throws it at William, who jumps into the air and uses his power of levitation to dodge it. The potion collides with the wall. William opens the door to his apartment and slams the door behind him. William runs down the hall and past Billie, who looks back at him.

Billie: So that's who lives on the other side of me.

Camera pans back to Wyatt.

Wyatt: He always makes this stuff difficult.

Wyatt disappears in a flurry of orbs.

Exit Apartment building.

Ext. Golden Gate Park.

William is running. He stops for a second and looks around. Wyatt orbs in behind him. William whirls around to see him.

William: Would you just leave me alone? I don't want to go to some stupid family reunion with a family that I don't want to be a part of.

Wyatt smirks and pulls out another potion.

Wyatt: Sorry bro, but you really have no choice in this.

Wyatt launches the potion at William who blows it up.

William smirks now.

William: Looks like you're out of potions.

Wyatt: Maybe.

A tinkle of glass can be heard from the ground, and a silvery smoke rises up around William before entering his body through his mouth and nose.

Wyatt: But he isn't.

Camera pans to show that Chris is the one who had thrown the last potion.

William turns around to Chris and gives him a look that could kill if he had the right power.

Chris shrugs apologetically.

Chris: Sorry Will, but it was either that or Mom would kill me, and she's scary when she has a knife.

Chris slowly approaches William who is furious.

Chris: Come on, let's get this over with.

As Chris reaches out to grab William's arm and orb him, William reaches back and punches Chris in the face. Chris stumbles back in shock. Wyatt rushes forward and grabs William's arms before he can do anymore damage.

Chris puts his hand up to his nose and then pulls away, revealing blood.

Chris: I guess I deserve that one.

William struggles to get out of Wyatt's grip.

William: Get off of me.

Wyatt: Not going to happen little brother.

Wyatt orbs out with William and Chris follows.

Exit Golden Gate Park.

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper and Leo are busy packing the food away into various containers. Wyatt, Chris, and William appear in a shower of orbs.

Leo looks up and sees Chris's bloody nose.

Leo (frowning): What happened to you?

Piper notices Chris's nose too and immediately expresses concern.

Piper: Oh, honey. What happened?

Chris walks over to the sink and grabs the roll of paper towels and starts to stem the flow of blood.

Chris: Nothing major mom. William was just a little peeved that we bound his powers.

Leo (frowns and looks at Piper): They bound his powers?

Piper (to Leo): Yes, they did. I wanted this to be a normal family get together.

Wyatt lets out a hollow laugh.

Wyatt: Mom, you know that there's nothing normal about Henry's relatives.

Leo nods in agreement. He hoists a bag on his shoulder and walks past William, clapping him on the shoulder before walking past him.

Leo: Cheer up, I'm sure they have another potion to get your powers back…

He looks at Piper.

Leo: Right?

Piper nods, and he keeps walking.

William (venomously): And when are you going to unbind my powers?

Piper: Whenever the reunion is finished.

Piper starts scooping mashed potatoes into a large container.

Piper: Wyatt, let go of your brother and go heal Chris.

Wyatt gladly lets go of William and quickly heals Chris's bloody nose.

After Piper gets the mashed potatoes packed away, she gives them to Leo, who just walked back into the kitchen.

Piper: Alright, let's go.

Exit Manor

Int. Jeep

Leo is driving while Piper sits comfortably in the passenger's seat. Wyatt and Chris are sitting in the captain's chairs in the middle row, while William is sitting between Charlie and Corey in the back row. William looks as though he's trying not to strangle his two little brothers.

Corey reaches down for William's bag, which is resting behind William's legs.

Corey: What's in this?

William grabs Corey's hand to prevent him from touching the bag.

William (menacingly): Don't touch the bag.

Charlie then pokes William.

Charlie: Can we touch your jacket instead?

William: No.

Charlie keeps poking William. Corey joins in.

Charlie: Why not?

William: Because I don't want you too.

Corey: But it's fun!

Wyatt and Chris turn around to witness the spectacle.

William smacks away Charlie and Corey's hands.

Angry, Charlie zaps William with a mild jolt of electricity. Wyatt and Chris both struggle to stifle their laughs.

William (loudly): Are we there yet?

Exit Car

Show sky shot of a park. Camera zooms in to see many adults and their numerous children. Camera zooms through the crowd to show the Halliwell clan surveying the scene. All of the members are there, and most are holding food items in their hands.

Paige (Calmly): Henry, I'm going to kill you.

**End of Act 1**

The Halliwells are standing at the entrance to the park, surveying the scene. A woman walks up to them.

Woman: Wow, you brought the whole family!

She turns to Henry and places her hands on her hips, smirking.

Woman: I knew you'd give in and try that plastic surgery that I recommended.

Henry (blushing): Hey mom. How are you?

Paige: Hi Charlotte. Where do you want us to put all of this?

Charlotte notices all of the food that the Halliwells are carrying. Her eyes widen in pleasure.

Charlotte: Oh, you didn't have to do all that!

She turns and points to the picnic tables that are underneath the pavilion.

Charlotte: How about you put it all over there?

Most of the Halliwells immediately move away from Henry's mother and towards the pavilion, leaving Paige, Prue, Patrick, Charlie and Corey standing there.

Charlotte immediately gives Paige a big hug.

Charlotte: Oh, Paige. You're looking wonderful. How have you been?

Paige plasters a huge fake smile on her face.

Paige: I've been great Charlotte. You're also looking good.

Charlotte: Oh, I should hope so. I just got another round of plastics done. Thank god I married a plastic surgeon. Otherwise, I'd be broke.

Paige and Prue laugh politely at Charlotte's joke. Prue then turns to the three children who are still standing behind them.

Prue: Hey, how about you guys go help set up the food. Okay?

Charlie, Corey, and Patrick nod and then move over to help the others.

Charlotte then turns to Prue.

Charlotte: Now, I don't remember meeting you before. You're one of the Halliwells, right?

Prue nods and also has a fake smile on her face.

Prue: I've been out of the country for a while.

Charlotte: Oh really? Where?

Prue turns to Paige, looking for a little help.

Paige: She was in London, weren't you Prue?

Prue: Yes, I was in London.

Charlotte is immediately surprised by this.

Charlotte links her arms with Paige and Prue and begins leading them towards the pavilion.

Charlotte: Well, you'll just have to tell me all about that while I introduce you to the rest of the family.

Camera pans to the pavilion where Junior and William are standing to the side while Piper orders around Henry, Leo, Coop, Andy, Wyatt, and Chris, getting them to set up the food exactly how she wants it.

Junior: So how'd they get you to agree to this anyways?



William: They temporarily bound my powers. The only way to get them back is to sit through this nightmare.

Junior laughs a bit, but stops when he sees William's death glare.

Junior: That really stinks man.

William rolls his eyes and looks around. Five children ranging from what appear to be age 8 to age 15 are spraying each other with silly string. To the left, a group of men are drinking what appears to be their third or fourth round of beer. Camera pans again to show a group of women who are all gossiping about random people in society.

Woman 1: Did you hear what the youngest LeFleur did now?

Woman 2: I heard that he's putting Paris Hilton to shame.

Woman 3: Well, he's almost as bad… except that he got a degree in Biochemical engineering.

Woman 4: So he's a playboy with brains. It's happened before.

Woman 1: True, but I wonder which one of those three kids are going to take over their father's company.

This last statement sparked more chatter about the LeFleur family.

William (thoughtfully): We're related to them, you know?

Junior (confused): Those women? Yeah, they're my aunts and cousins.

William rolls his eyes before smacking Junior on the back of the head.

William: Not the women, the people they're talking about. The LeFleurs.

Junior: Oh…

He takes a moment to think about this.

Junior: We are?

William: Distantly. Go back about 5 or 6 generations and then go over an Aunt or two and that's where they come from.

Junior: So the LeFleurs are witches?

William: Yes, although I'm not sure what they're powers are yet.

Junior: Cool. Does the rest of the family know?



William: Probably not. I don't even think the LeFleurs know. You'd have to go back into the 1800s to find the ancestor that connects us. It was extremely difficult to track down most of the family.

William looks back at Junior.

William: How do you stand it?

Junior: Well, to be honest with you? I just keep away from all of them unless I have to talk to them. If they decide to bring me into a conversation, I usually just white knuckle it.

William eyes the chest of alcohol that is on the ground next to the table.

William: Good to know.

Camera pans over to where Melinda is sitting next to her mother and an old lady.

Old Lady: In my day, you children never would have worn skirts that short.

Melinda tries her best to be polite.

Melinda: Well, it goes down to my knees, so it's not like it's super indecent.

Old Lady: Oh honey, when I was your age indecent was when we showed our ankles. Kids these days, always showing off your bodies.

Melinda (muttering to herself): So says the woman who could lose her glasses in all the folds of fat that she has.

Old Lady: What was that dear?

Melinda immediately flashes a fake smile to the old lady.

Melinda (innocently): Nothing Aunt Betty.

As Betty turns to talk to her husband, Melinda turns to Paige and glares.

Melinda: Did we really have to come?

Paige: Yes, we did.

Melinda: Why?

Paige: Because we need to be there to support your father.

Melinda: Who's going to support me?

Paige glares at her.



Paige: You're young. The teenage psyche heals much more quickly than that of a fifty year olds. Plus, you have an aunt who has a P.H.D in psychology. I'm sure she can fix whatever mental trauma you receive.

Melinda: What about the mental trauma that they receive?

Paige (dangerously): Don't even think about it.

Melinda (to herself): Fun sucker.

Paige: I heard that.

Camera pans to show Prudence who is surrounded by teenage boys. One of them steps forward with a cocky swagger.

Jake: Hey there, I'm Jake. How's it hangin'?

A couple of the boys laugh at this. Prudence smirks.

Prudence: Oh yeah, I remember you Jake. Did you finally get that overbite fixed?

Jake glares at her as the other boys laugh.

Jake: Yes, I did, thank you very much.

Another boy steps forward.

Boy: Back off Jake. You're not going to get anything from her anyways. Just pay up and go crawl in a corner or something.

Prudence (to the Boy): Pay up?

Boy: He bet that he could get you to kiss him. I said that he couldn't. (_beat) _I'm Keith, by the way. I think we met a few reunions ago.

Prudence (to Keith): Oh yeah, I remember you.

Then she turns to Jake.

Prudence: You might as well give them their money, because the only thing you may get tonight is a bunch of bruises.

Jake (mockingly): Aw, going to call your cousins over here to come beat me up?

Another boy shoots Jake a warning look.

Boy 2: Chill it man, she's dangerous.

Jake (to Boy 2): Please, I'm not going to let a girl take me.

Just as he turns back to Prudence, he receives a punishing kick to his jaw. Jake goes flying back a few feet.

Keith and the other boy look at Jake before grinning at Prudence.

Boy 2: Nice one P.

Prudence: Thanks Nick. Anything to get him to shut up.

Nick: Hey, you remember me.

Prudence (grinning): Of course I remember you. You were the one that tried to steal my desert last time.

Nick: Oh, sorry about that.

Then a lady comes running up to them. She stands up in front of Prudence and begins telling her off.

Jake's Mom: How dare you kick my son! You ought to be ashamed of yourself.

Prudence: Just as _he_ should be ashamed of himself for trying to get me to kiss him. I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy if he knew.

Jake's mother's eyes bulge when she hears this, and immediately rushes over to her son. Camera pans to show Prudence, Nick, and Keith. The sounds of slapping can be heard in the background.

Keith: It's about time that she did that. He was getting really annoying.

Prudence: I thought he was born that way.

Nick: Probably true.

Keith (to Prudence): So have you been to the cabin yet?

Prudence: The cabin?

Keith points to a trail way that is partially obscured by some tree branches.

Nick (grinning): Supposedly it's haunted.

Prudence rolls her eyes.



Nick: Wanna check it out?

Camera pans to Junior and William who are crowded at a table, stuffed uncomfortably between two large men. A man with a bag of beer walks by. William turns around and quickly snatches one without the man noticing.

Junior gives him a stunned look.

Junior: You drink?

William: At an event like this, wouldn't you?

Junior: I know that but even still…

Leo walks by and sees the drink. He plucks it out of William's hand before William can say anything.

Leo: Sorry Will. Maybe in a few years.

William glares at his father but says nothing.

As Leo walks off, Adam walks up to them. He motions to them to come to him. The two teenage witches squeeze their way out from between the two heavyweight men that they were crammed between and walk up to him.

Adam (in a low voice): Have you two noticed anything different about those Mitchells?

Junior: Not really. They're crazy as always.

William: I haven't been around them before, so it's not like I have background information on them.

Adam: Well something's up with their thoughts, and I don't know what it is.

Junior turns to William.

Junior: Any thoughts?

William thinks for a minute.

William: Get my mother or Patty to try and freeze them. If they're all normal, they'll freeze. If not, then there's definitely something wrong.

Junior: I'll go get Patty.

William: I'll go get my mother.

**End of Act 2**



Camera shows the large group interacting with each other. Then it zooms in on a furious Paige who is making her way to Henry, who is sitting by Andy and Prue, and Charlotte.

Charlotte (to Prue and Andy): So anyways, enough about me. How long have you two been married?

Andy and Prue look at each other, eyes wide, before turning back to Charlotte.

Prue: Um…

Andy: We aren't married…

Prue (Smiling): We've just been together for a really long time.

Charlotte: Well, you two better hurry. You never know what may happen to you in the future.

Then Charlotte gets up and makes her way away from them just as Paige walks up to them. She sits down next to Henry.

Paige: Look at this!

She points down on her blouse where there is a large red stain.

Paige: This kind of stain doesn't come out!

Henry: Paige I –

Paige (voice low): We are leaving, right now! I can't take another minute of this.

Camera pans to Charlotte, who is standing at the front of the group. William can be seen making his way over to Piper.

Charlotte: Well, I think we can all agree that this family get-together has definitely been more entertaining than any other.

A polite round of applause breaks out.

Camera pans to William and Piper.

William: I need you to freeze the place.

Piper turns to him, confused.

Piper: What? Why?

William: Because there's something very wrong about this.



Camera pans back to Charlotte who has started to speak again.

Charlotte: Well, first, I'd like to thank Piper Halliwell for making all of this amazing food.

Another polite round of applause breaks out.

Camera pans over to Junior and Patty.

Junior (urgently): Look, don't argue, just do it.

Patty rolls her eyes and waves her hands to freeze them, but nothing happens. She frowns and tries again. Then they look over and see Henry and Andy who are frozen mid-clap.

Patty/Junior: Uh oh.

Patty quickly unfreezes them.

Patty: That's not good.

Camera pans back over to Charlotte.

Charlotte: And we'd also like to thank all of the Halliwells for gracing us with their presense. We couldn't have done this without them.

As she continues talking, the camera pans back to William and Piper.

William: Look, I can't explain, just try freezing them.

Piper: I want a reason.

William: I can't give you one.

Piper (irritated): Then I'm not freezing them.

William: What harm will it do?

Piper (hissing): None!

William: So do it!

Irritated and annoyed, Piper waves her hands to freeze the room. Like Patty's attempt however, it fails.

Piper frowns and tries again.

Piper: That's weird.



She looks over to Leo and Coop, who are standing, motionless. Piper waves her hands again, unfreezing them.

William (smugly): I told you so.

Piper turns to Leo and motions for him to move over to her.

Piper: We need to leave – now.

William motions to Junior with a nod of his head to move over towards them.

Charlotte notices the movement of the Halliwells.

Charlotte: Oh, are you leaving?

Piper: Uh…

Charlotte: We haven't even done the roast yet!

Adam: What are we roasting?

All the Mitchells turn to look at the Halliwells who are now in a group. Their eyes are pitch black. Camera pans to Charlotte, who's eyes are also pitch black.

Charlotte (menacingly): We're roasting you!

Several of the Mitchells conjure fireballs.

William turns to Piper.

William (quickly): Give me my powers!

Piper looks as though she's about to say something when Paige cuts in.

Paige: Run!

She waves her hand, and the tables with the food, the coolers, and a few picnic tables go flying towards the Mitchells, temporarily slowing their attack.

The group takes off towards the woods.

Prudence (Yelling): Go down the trail to the cabin!

The group goes down the trail, and before going down it, Paige telekinetically tosses a few of the approaching Mitchells away, while Prue uses her Cryokinesis to create a sheet of ice over the ground between the trail and the pavilion.

Exit Forest.

Int. Cabin



Prue is freezing the door shut with her Cryokinesis while everyone else seems to be taking up stations to attempt to combat the crazy Mitchells.

Piper: Okay, headcount!

She quickly checks to make sure her children are here while Phoebe and Paige do the same.

Piper: Okay, game plan.

William (interrupting): First, you give me my powers back.

.

Piper sighs and then pulls a potion out of her purse and tosses it to the ground in front of William. A silvery smoke rises from the ground and enters his body through his nose and mouth.

Piper: Now, we do the game plan.

Phoebe: I was thinking about orbing out of here and then coming back with an army of potions.

Henry: What? We can't vanquish my family.

Paige: Sweetie, I'm pretty sure that it's not your family. I've never seen them conjure fireballs before, and I'm pretty sure that the black eyes point to them being demonic.

Prudence: Then how did they remember all that we did and past family reunions?

Junior: I don't know, but right now can we just focus on getting out of here? They're probably close.

William walks over to a window and looks out. His eyes narrow, and he waves his hand, blowing up a tree trunk, causing it to fall to the ground. Then he ducks as a fireball flies through the window and through the space his head had been occupying only seconds before.

William: I don't think they are demons. I just think they're being possessed by them.

He walks over to a table that is sitting in the cabin and takes off his bag before spilling the contents of it onto the table. The contents are his documents and drawings of the Halliwell family tree, a potions case, and his Book of Shadows.

Piper: So you think Henry's whole family is being possessed by Possessor demons?

William opens his book and starts flipping through it.

William: It seems likely. From what I've heard, all of the family members remember other reunions with amazing clarity, which couldn't happen unless the demons either tortured the information out of the originals before killing them, or unless those are the real members who are being possessed.



He finally comes to the pages of possessor demons. Junior, Paige, Henry, Prue, and Piper crowd around him.

William: Possessor Demons are relatively weak demons whose strength comes from the individual they are inhabiting. Once inside, they can use their victims as shields from attacks. Possessor demons have the abilities to conjure fireballs. If they are separated from their victims, they can easily be vanquished.

Piper: Does it say how to separate them?

William scans the page once again.

William: Nope.

Prue: Well, we could always hurt the victim's body enough to where the possessor demons would desert it and we could vanquish it with Piper's exploding power.

Henry (urgently): Is there any other way?

The house rocks as an explosion hits it.

Junior: I can do it.

Heads turn to him.

Junior: I can move things that can't be seen, like something inside someone's body.

William: Like possessor demons.

Suddenly, the front door to the cabin bursts open, and a very angry Charlotte walks in.

Charlotte (calling out): Oh inlaws.

As the scene fades to black, we see Charlotte's eyes turn pitch black.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Cabin

Charlotte is standing in front of the group, a fireball in her hand.

Charlotte: Hello Halliwells, it's been a challenge to get here, but believe me, when we kill you, we will become the Source's favorites.

Phoebe (exasperated): Did Cole put you up to this?

Wyatt (muttering to himself): Probably.



Charlotte: No, I'm doing this for the glory of being his left hand man.

William nudges Junior in the side and gives him a look.

William (whispering): Do it!

Junior takes a deep breath, and then with a look of determination on his face, thrusts his hand towards Charlotte. At once, a glowing red cloud of dust is expelled from Charlotte's body and floats for a few seconds in midair. William waves his hands, blowing up the possessor demon.

Paige: Okay, quick. Shut the door, and then get her inside the cabin.

Andy quickly slams the door shut, and Leo, Coop, and Henry move a couch in front of it. Then Prue ices the door again.

Paige: Okay, new plan. Coop takes the kids out while we keep Junior, Wyatt, Chris, William, and Prudence here. We use Junior's psychokinesis to get the possessor demons out of the rest of the family, and then Andy can just memory dust them and send them on their ways.

Phoebe: I agree with that.

Piper: Fine, it's a plan.

Coop immediately moves over to the center of the room where most of the children are gathered. They disappear in a large pink glow.

Then, banging noises can be heard as the possessed Mitchells attempt to get into the house. Leo, Andy, and Henry brace themselves against the couch and the door to keep them from getting into the house.

William looks out the window before turning to Chris.

William: Orb one of them in here.

Wyatt immediately cuts in.

Wyatt: Why on earth should we bring them in here? That's like opening the door and saying come attack us.

William: Actually, if we bring them in one at a time, we can just perform a minor exorcism and slowly knock out their forces.

Junior: I have a better idea. Let's just let them all pile into the house, and then I can really start to get them out.

Exit Cabin.

Ext. Woods.



The possessed Mitchells all being to enter the house through whichever means they can. The remaining Halliwells appear in a flurry of orbs outside the house.

Paige: Alright, let's do this.

Junior extends his hands towards the cabin. At first, nothing happens. Then, screams of rage can be heard. An eerie red aura can be seen from the window as possessor demons are forced from their hosts. Then, the possessor demons exit from the window and head towards the Halliwells. Piper and William immediately start blowing them up as Wyatt destroys others with his electrokinesis. Prue freezes one and shatters it by telekinetically throwing it against a tree.

Then, the remaining possessor demons surround the Halliwells in a vortex of red light.

Prudence: We're trapped.

Piper (smirking): Hardly.

She, Phoebe, and Paige join hands.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

A ghostly howl can be heard from the possessor demons as the vortex grows stronger. A jolt of electricity courses through the vortex.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Another jolt of electricity courses through the vortex.

Leo notices something and he moves over to Wyatt, Chris, and William.

Leo: They can't do it on their own. You three need to help.

The three brothers look at each other before looking over at the three Charmed ones as they chant the spell. Chris and Wyatt join hands and wait for William to join them. William looks at the two with uncertainty.

Chris: Come on Will. It's now or never.

With a determined look on his face, William joins his two older brothers.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Wyatt/Chris/William: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Several lines of electricity course through the vortex of Possessor Demons. Several explosions can be seen as the vortex thins.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Wyatt/Chris/William: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.



More explosions are seen, and Leo, Andy, Henry smile as they see the results.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Wyatt/Chris/William: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

With one final verse of the spell, the Possessor demons explode, freeing the Halliwells from the vortex.

William quickly lets go of Chris's hand. Camera pans to the cabin, where the Mitchells are stumbling out of the cabin.

Charlotte leads the way.

Charlotte: Henry Lawrence Mitchell! What on Earth just happened?

Henry laughs a bit.

Henry: Believe me mom. You don't want to know.

Show San Francisco Skyline.

Int. Manor – Attic

Chris, William, and Junior are looking over William's hand drawn family tree.

William: Most of the powerful witch clans came from Helena and Briana Warren's descendents.

Chris traces a line with his finger.

Chris: So we're descended from Helena Warren.

Junior: But the LeFleurs are descended from Briana Warren.

Chris studies the family tree some more.

Chris: Did Astid Warren ever have any children?

William: None that we know about. There aren't any records of her marrying anyone, and there aren't any birth certificates for any of her children, unless she changed her name, which we doubt.

Chris: You know, I'm surprised that we're related to this many families of witches.

William: Well, if you dig deep enough, most of the clans are related to one another.

Chris then notices a part that appears to be cut off.

Chris: Are you missing a page?

William: No, it's just folded behind the one on the left.

Chris reaches in and pulls is out, placing it next to the other page. Then he gasps.



Chris (in disbelief): No way.

Junior looks over and sees what Chris is talking about. His eyes grow wide.

Junior: Are you serious?

William: I told you most clans of witches are related.

The camera pans in to the page where two names stand out amongst Helena Warren's descendents: Christina Jenkins and Billie Jenkins.

**AN: I thought I'd throw in a little plot twist. I'm posting the drawn out family tree and my written history of the Warrens and their powers on the website. I'm eager to hear what you guys think. The website is /itsacharmedlife1387**

**Guest Starring:**

**Liam Aiken as Keith Mitchell**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Zac Efron as Nick Mitchell**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Kathy Griffin as Charlotte Mitchell**

**Estelle Harris as Aunt Betty Mitchell**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence Halliwell**

**The Kinsman Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell**

**Taylor Launter as Adam Mitchell**

**Vicki Lawrence as Jake's Mom**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Daniel Radcliffe as Jake Mitchell**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**


	25. Episode 2x03: High School Miscreant

Forever Charmed

Episode 2x03: High School Miscreant.

Int. High School – Principal's Office.

Principal Ward is sitting at his desk, obviously waiting for someone. There is a knock on his door.

Principal Ward: Come in.

A woman in her early 20's walks in. She is carrying a briefcase, and is wearing a black suit jacket with a matching skirt. She sits in the chair in front of the Principal's desk.

Principal Ward: Ah, Miss Gray, I believe.

Woman: Yes, but please call me Madison. Miss Gray seems so formal.

Principal Ward: Alright Madison, what can you tell me about yourself?

Madison Gray: Well, I graduated Harvard with a degree in psychology, and I'm just dying to get some firsthand experience with being a councilor.

Principal Ward takes the resume that she hands him and looks it over.

Principal Ward: Well, it looks as though you have the proper training for the job, but I'd have to see how well you react with the students…

A smile appears on Madison Gray's face, haunting her features.

Madison Gray: I'd love to give you a firsthand demonstration.

Exit Principal's Office.

Int. Hallway.

From under the door, we can see a bright light shine briefly.

Principal Ward (Voice Only): You're hired.

Madison Gray (Voice Only, pleased): Excellent. I'll start tomorrow.

Exit School

Show Front of Manor (Night)

Int. Manor – Chris's Room.

Chris is lying on his bed, tossing and turning.

_Dream_

_Int. Church Interior_

_Chris is sitting in the audience at the wedding of Phoebe. However, she was not marrying Coop. Instead, another man stood up on the alter with her. He turns right and sees William, who looks reasonably bored. He then turns to his left and sees Paige who has a smile on her face._

_Paige: It's about time she got married after Coop died._

_Chris (confused): Uncle Coop died?_

_Paige pays no attention, and neither does William, or any of the surrounding people._

_Suddenly, demons shimmer or flame in and immediately being throwing energy balls at the guests to the wedding. Mass chaos ensues, and William and Chris duck behind a pew to avoid a stray energy ball. _

_Then, they peak up to see what is going on, and see Wyatt up on the alter with Phoebe and the stranger. _

_Wyatt's hair is longer than it normally was, and he has a sinister smile on his face, and a fire ball in his hand._

_Phoebe: Wyatt, what's going on here?_

_Wyatt (condescendingly): Why Aunt Phoebe, I thought you would have figured it out by now._

_He tosses the fireball at the stranger, immediately killing him. Phoebe screams and moves over to the spot where the stranger had just stood before looking back up at her oldest nephew with contempt and tears in her eyes._

_Phoebe: Why?_

_Wyatt: Because Aunt Phoebe, it's all about power, and I need to get those who are more powerful out of my way._

_Tears are streaming down Phoebe's face. The Camera pans to show Chris and William who are silently watching the spectacle in shock._

_Phoebe: Just like your mother?_

_Wyatt (angrily): She was a necessary casualty. I couldn't have her binding my powers if she found out what I was doing._

_Phoebe: What makes you think that I won't do it, or your Aunts?_

_Wyatt conjures another fireball and laughs._

_Wyatt: Who said you'd get the chance?_

_He tosses the fireball at Phoebe, but she uses her levitation to avoid it. He conjures another one and throws it at her, this time catching her dress on fire. _

_Exit Church Interior_

_Int. Church Lobby_

_The doors leading into the church interior burst open and a woman who is on fire stumbles out. She runs down the hall and runs into a few of the walls before falling to the ground, motionless and still burning._

_Wyatt walks up with a grin._

_Wyatt: Goodbye Aunt Phoebe._

_He waves his hand over her body, which disappears and then he Dark Orbs out of the Church. The Camera pans to reveal Chris and William who saw the scene play out in front of them._

_End of Dream_

Chris sits up in bed, gasping, covered in sweat. After a few deep breaths, he shakes his head.

Chris: What was that?

Intro to Show.

Show Shots of San Francisco

Music: Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight

Show front of High School.

Int. Class Room

Junior and Prudence are sitting in class, talking with their friends when the announcements come on.

Principal Ward (tonelessly): Students, I have an announcement to make. We have a new councilor – Miss Madison Gray. I'm sure that you will make her feel very welcome.

Prudence frowns and turns to her friend Stephanie and her boyfriend Justin.

Prudence: He sounds more run down than usual.

Stephanie nods thoughtfully.

Stephanie: Yeah… he does… (_suddenly, she perks up excitedly_) I have bets on him leaving at the end of April. What about you two?

Prudence shakes her head, smiling.

Prudence: Please, you know that he's going to stick out the rest of the year just so that he can get all of the pay.

Justin: I think he's going to stick around another year just to spite everyone.

Junior turns around and joins their conversation, a grin on his face.

Junior (cockily): Now ladies, and Justin, I have it on good authority that he's going to leave within the month.

Prudence narrows her eyes.

Prudence: It was you that upped the amount we had to pay, wasn't it.

Junior nods, a huge smile on his face.

Prudence and Stephanie each punch him on an arm. He immediately fakes injury.

Junior: Ow! _(he rubs the spots where the girls hit him) _Watch the muscles girls.

Stephanie glares at him.

Stephanie: What muscles? You're skin and bone. I could probably break you like a toothpick.

Junior (grinning): Wanna see if you can break me?

Prudence rolls her eyes.

Prudence: Whatever Junior. You know that she could take you.

Junior winks at Stephanie.

Junior: She's welcome to take me any time and she knows that.

Stephanie (grumbling to herself): Pig.

Prudence shakes her head slightly before speaking to her cousin.

Prudence: Did you see Chris this morning? He looked pretty dead.

Junior: Really? I hadn't noticed.

Justin looks at Junior like he was crazy.

Justin: Are you blind? He is the closest thing I've seen to a zombie. He looked like he had just crawled out of a grave.

Junior waves away their concerns.

Junior: I'm sure you're exaggerating. Chris is pretty tough. I'm sure he just had a homework assignment or something that kept him up late.

Prudence and Justin appear unsure.

Prudence (uncertainly): Maybe…

Justin (to Prudence): Well, we can always ask him at lunch or something.

Stephanie: I'll do it.

Justin/Prudence/Junior: No!

Stephanie lets out an angry sigh.

Stephanie: Honestly guys! How long are you going to keep me away from him?

Prudence: Until he graduates High School and moves off to College.

Stephanie: It was just one minor crush!

Junior: You had an enlarged version of his yearbook picture enlarged and hanging in your locker, which you kissed every day until Prudence stole it out of your locker.

Stephanie (shocked; turns to Prudence): That was you?

Prudence nods, a grin on her face.

Justin: Besides, I'm sure they want him to keep his youthful innocence.

Stephanie (coldly): He's dating Bianca. How long do you honestly expect him to keep his _(she puts her fingers up in quotations)_ youthful innocence?

Camera pans to show Bianca who had been sitting behind them with her group of friends until she'd heard her name and turned around to listen to the conversation. She clears her throat, which gets the attention of the four teenagers.

Bianca (icily): He'll lose his 'youthful innocence' when you get some brains, so I think it's safe to say that it'll be quite a while.

The bell rings, and Justin and Junior, along with all of the other people who had heard the argument start immediately grab their stuff and quickly leave home room. Prudence stays with Stephanie.

Stephanie: Please, you know that one day he's going to wake up from his fairy tale and realize that the only reason he's with you is because he thinks you're hot.

Bianca's glare grows colder, if possible.

Bianca: Well at least I have something he's interested in. Oh, and if I find out that you decided to get another yearbook picture of him, you're toast.

She stalks out of the classroom, leaving Prudence and Stephanie alone in the room.

Stephanie: The next time we play dodge ball in PE, I swear that every ball I get is going to hit her.

Prudence (sarcastically): You're not bitter, are you?

Stephanie (loudly): I passed bitter a long time ago.

Prudence rolls her eyes and follows her friend outside of the class room.

Prudence: What is it with your obsession over my cousins?

Stephanie (innocently): I don't know what you're talking about.

Prudence: Please, first you practically stalk Wyatt, and then when you find out that Chris is going to our high school, you literally start drooling.

Stephanie: He's hot, okay? Can you honestly blame me?

Prudence shudders.

Prudence: Okay, ew. He's my cousin.

Stephanie: Even still, I thought you said his mom hated Bianca.

Prudence: She does, but Chris likes her, so I guess we're stuck with her for a while.

They turn the corner and almost run into Chris.

Prudence and Stephanie's eyes widen.

Prudence: Yikes!

Stephanie: Those circles under your eyes can't be real.

Chris: I had a long night, okay?

Prudence (hopefully): Homework?

Chris: No, I had this really weird nightmare last night, and I couldn't sleep afterwards, so I've been up ever since.

Prudence (concerned): Well, if it keeps happening, you should probably talk to my mom about it. I'm sure she could figure out what's wrong.

Chris nods sleepily before walking off. Prudence and Stephanie watch him as he walks off.

Prudence (turns to Stephanie): Wow, he really is out of it.

Stephanie says nothing; she's too busy staring at the corner that Chris had just turned.

Prudence snaps her fingers in front of Stephanie's face.

Prudence: Stephanie, are you there?

Stephanie immediately responds.

Stephanie (shocked): Huh? Oh, sorry.

She turns to look at Prudence.

Stephanie: What did you say?

Prudence: I said that he was really out of it.

Stephanie (dreamily): Sorry, I was too busy staring at his butt to notice.

Prudence (shocked): Stephanie! Ew!

Exit Hallway

Int. Councilor's Office.

Madison Gray is sitting behind her desk. Holly is sitting in front of it.

Madison: Holly, how are you today.

Holly: I've been better.

Madison Gray: Well, what's wrong?

Holly: Mr. Cohaine said I was talking too much. It's homeroom. You can't talk 'too much' in home room.

Madison smiles understandingly at Holly.

Madison Gray: Well, I understand your point of view on that. How about you just try to keep it down tomorrow, and see if that helps any.

Holly (frowning): That's it?

Madison nods.

Holly: No lecture? No talk about how I'm such a bad student.

Madison Gray: Nothing of the sort.

Holly: Wow, you're much cooler than the last Councilor we had.

Madison Gray: Well, I try to see things through the eyes of the students. I was your age not too long ago.

Holly: Wow, that's really cool of you.

Madison Gray: Thank you Holly.

She writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Holly.

Madison Gray: Here's your pass to class.

Holly takes the pass and thanks Madison once more before walking out of the office. As Holly leaves, Madison smirks and her features seem once more to be haunted.

Exit Councilor's Office.

Int. Hallway.

Holly walks into her next class, and sits down in the front row, next to Chris, blowing a bubble as she does. The teacher notices the bright pink bubble and frowns.

Ms. Morgan: Holly, spit your gum out please.

Holly pops the bubble and crosses her arms.

Holly: Make me.

The glass lets out a collective gasp.

Ms. Morgan (shocked): What did you just say?

Holly: Did I stutter? I said, make me.

Ms. Morgan: Young lady, I don't know what's wrong with you but when I ask you to do something, you will do it.

Holly: Please, you can't get anyone to do their work. In fact, I don't know why you're even a teacher. You haven't taught me anything all year.

The room is deathly silent now.

Ms. Morgan: Go to the principal's office – now!

Holly shrugs before leaving the classroom.

Chris (muttering): What was up with her?

He watches as the teacher storms out of the room after Holly. As soon as she leaves, the class immediately erupts in talk. The Camera pans to the door, and Bianca can be seen sneaking into the classroom. She takes the seat on the other side of Chris.

Bianca: Where's Ms. Morgan?

Chris turns to her and she sees his face.

Bianca (shocked): Oh god!

She leans forward with a concerned expression on her face.

Bianca (concerned): What happened to you?

Chris: It's nothing big. I just didn't get much sleep last night.

Bianca reaches forwards and runs a finger over the lines beneath Chris's eyes.

Bianca: From the looks of it, you didn't get any. Your eyes are bloodshot.

Chris: I got about an hours worth.

Bianca: So go home. I'll call the school and check you out.

Chris: I can't do that. My mom would freak. You know that I already failed a grade because of excessive absences.

Bianca sighs and looks at her boyfriend.

Bianca: Whatever you think is best, I guess. But remember, if you need to get out, just let me know.

Chris grins slightly.

Chris: Bi, you know that I can get out of school anytime I want.

Bianca nods, understanding.

Bianca: Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that.

The camera pans behind her back to view her hand, where she's crossing her fingers.

Ms. Morgan walks back in.

Ms. Morgan: Well, I don't think she'll be coming back here anytime soon. Now, take out your books and read chapter 1.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Manor – Living Room

Piper is sitting in the living room with a laptop typing in some numbers when Chris orbs in. She doesn't look up.

Piper: Hi honey, how was school?

Chris just groans in reply. Piper looks up and sees Chris's face and jumps back in horror.

Piper: What on earth happened to you?

Chris: Relax mom, I've looked this bad all day. It's just because I'm tired.

Piper: Chris, I've seen tired. This is just flat out dead.

Chris (groaning): Mom.

Piper: I don't know what's wrong, but you are going straight to bed young man. No whining or complaining.

Chris walks upstairs without complaint and Piper goes back to typing numbers into her laptop.

Prudence walks through the front door with Stephanie, Junior, and Justin.

Prudence: Hey Aunt Piper, mind if we chill here and work on our project?

Piper: Sure sweetie, but why not at your house?

Junior: Because you, being our favorite Aunt, usually have cookies stashed away.

Prudence: And they're homemade.

Junior: Whereas my mom or Aunt Phoebe's…

Justin: Are about the equivalent to hockey pucks.

Piper smiles and rolls her eyes.

Piper: Help yourselves.

Then Piper thinks of something and halts them.

Piper: Have any of you heard of a new club called Voodoo?

The four of them shake their heads.

Prudence: You could ask Bianca. She's probably in on it.

At the mention of Bianca's name, Stephanie and Piper's frown in distaste.

Piper: I'll just ask elsewhere. Thanks though.

The four walk off into the kitchen.

Exit Manor – Livning Room

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Stephanie is typing on a laptop while Prudence, Junior, and Justin are chowing down on cookies.

Suddenly, a news report comes on.

Reporter: This just in, a local teenager – Holly Davis was found dead in an automobile accident.

The four immediately look at the TV.

Junior: What'd she just say?

Prudence shushes him.

Justin: Turn it up!

Stephanie quickly takes the remote and turns up the volume.

Reporter: Reports say that she was driving at a rate of 160 miles per hour. Apparently she was dead on impact.

The reporter goes on, and the four teens turn to look at each other.

Prudence: Well that stinks.

Justin: Do her parents know?

Junior: Well, if they didn't, they probably will soon.

Stephanie: I always thought that Holly was a good driver though. She never sped like that before.

Prudence: Yeah, but she was probably mad about getting kicked out of school earlier.

Justin and Junior quickly turn to her in surprise.

Justin/Junior: What?

Stephanie: Apparently she went psycho in Ms. Morgan's class.

Prudence: And Ms. Morgan kicked her out. Apparently she'd been on her last warning.

Justin: How do you two know this stuff?

Stephanie: You'd be amazed at the things girls talk about in the bathrooms.

Junior (interested): Really? Do they talk about me at all?

Prudence (grinning): Eliza Miller does.

Junior's face immediately pales, and he pushes away the plate of cookies in front of him.

Junior: I think I just lost my appetite.

Stephanie: I think you should give her a chance. She's one of the only girls willing to date you.

Junior (hopefully): So there are others?

Prudence: Yes, but telling you would only scar you for life, so I'll be kind and refrain from mentioning their names.

Junior glares at her.

Stephanie: But seriously, you should hear some of the things Eliza says about you.

Junior immediately gets up from the table and walks out of the room. The door to the bathroom close by can be heard closing.

Justin: Seriously though, does Eliza have a thing for him?

Prudence: Quite possibly.

Stephanie: We just steer all the preppy rude girls away from him.

Justin (frowning): And this helps him how?

Prudence: It means we don't have to put up with another Bianca.

Justin: How did Bianca and Chris get together anyways?

Prudence rolls her eyes, but Stephanie looks interested.

Stephanie: Yes Prudence, how did Bianca get past you and to your totally hot cousin?

Prudence: Well, we never really thought she'd go for him, so we never really took the time to spread something to her to keep her away from him. Plus, she obviously sees something in him, so she's not going anywhere.

Exit Manor – Kitchen

Int. High School – Detention Area

In the detention area of the High School, Principal Ward is standing in front of the students. He has a cold look in his he paces in front of them. Then, Madison Gray walks into the room.

Madison Gray (Innocently): You called me?

Principal Ward: Yes, can you watch the students while I make a coffee run?

Madison Gray: Absolutely.

Principal Ward walks out of the room, and the camera pans to show Madison walking up to a student in the front row.

Madison Gray (to the student): So, what are you in here for?

Scene fades to black.

**End of Act 2**

Int. High School – Lobby (Next Morning)

Prudence, Junior, Justin, and Chris walk into the High School the next morning and stop as soon as they enter. Inside, there is an uproar being caused by many of the students. A few fights have broken out, and a few more look to be in the works.

Bianca makes her way towards them, shoving some people out of the way.

Bianca (Fiercely): Does anyone know what's going on here?

Chris shakes his head.

Chris: I have no idea.

Bianca looks at Chris.

Bianca: Hey, you're looking better.

Chris: Yeah, I had a lot of sleep.

Bianca smiles at him.

Bianca: Well that's good.

She kisses him gently on the lips.

Prudence (interrupting): Um, sorry to ruin your love session but we need to figure out how to avoid some of the nut-jobs that are going crazy.

Bianca looks irritated that she was interrupted but nods in agreement. The group makes their way into the office to avoid the school resource officers that are making their way down to a group that had just gotten into a fight.

Exit High School – Lobby

Int. High School – Office

The Secretary is on the phone with an obviously angry parent.

Secretary – Yes Ms. Holmann, I understand that your son has never been in trouble before, but he was in a fight this morning, and he needs to be picked up.

Ms. Holmann says something on the phone and the secretary holds it away from her ear until the buzzing stops.

Secretary: Yes Ms. Holmann, I'll pass along that message. Goodbye now.

The Secretary hangs up the phone and immediately begins dialing another number.

Justin looks at Prudence concerned.

Justin: This looks bad.

Junior: I think it's possible that something might be going on here.

Chris immediately looks at Junior.

Chris: That's possible I guess, but I don't want to assume that it's demonic just because of a sudden rash of fights and student anarchy.

Bianca watches the conversation with interest.

Prudence: Well, I think that we should keep our eyes and ears open just in case and confer with everyone whenever we get the chance.

Then the Student Resource Officers walk in carrying a struggling Stephanie.

Stephanie (Angrily) Let me go! I almost had her!

Student resource officer 1: I don't think so miss.

Prudence whirls around when she hears her friend's voice.

Prudence: Steph? What are you doing!?

Stephanie: I was about to finish beating up Tanner's girlfriend, but these big gorillas stopped me.

Prudence (Shocked): Stephanie! What's gotten into you?

Bianca rolls her eyes and Stephanie sees.

Stephanie (to Bianca as she is dragged off): Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'll pull those eyes right out as soon as I can get to you.

Chris places a restraining hand on Bianca's shoulder.

Chris (warning): Don't start anything with her. Please?

Bianca breathes deeply before exiting the office with Chris in tow.

Exit High School – Lobby

Int. Manor – Front Hall.

The Doorbell rings and Piper answers it. Dan is standing at the doorway.

Piper (in fake surprise): Dan! I didn't know you were back in town.

Dan (smiling): Yeah, I moved back in next door last week.

Piper (nodding): Ah, so you're the one who bought the Johnson's old house.

Dan: Yes. So how've you been in the last… 20 years or so? I guess that you're the one who wound up with the manor... that is unless Phoebe and Prue are still living here with you.

He laughs nervously.

Piper smiles a bit.

Piper: Yes, I wound up with the manor. Phoebe moved out years ago and Prue… she did too. I'm doing okay though. How about you?

Dan: I'm doing well. I've done pretty well in the construction business.

Piper: Well, that's good.

Dan: Yes. Actually, I was wondering if we could go for a coffee sometime and catch up.

Piper's eyes widen in surprise and a smile is plastered on her face.

Piper: Uh…

She raises her hands and freezes Dan.

Piper reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cell phone. She dials a number and holds the phone up to her ear.

Prue (Voice Only): Hi Piper.

Piper: Hi Prue, I have a bit of a problem.

Prue (anxious): Is it demonic?

Piper: No, more along the lines of ex boyfriends dropping by.

Prue (shocked): What! Which one?

Piper: Do you remember Dan?

Prue: The cute neighbor?

Piper: Yes, well apparently he moved back in, and he just asked me to do coffee with him and catch up.

Prue: So just say that you'll try to find time for it. Mention that you have kids. Hopefully he'll get the picture. Does Leo know?

Piper: He knows that Dan is back, but he doesn't know about this.

Prue: I'd ask Phoebe first, but my advice is to just try and avoid telling Leo about Dan's little offer.

Piper: I'll call Phoebe and ask her about that one, but yes, I see what you mean.

Prue: Alright, good luck!

Piper (sarcastically): Gee, thanks.

Piper hangs up the phone and places it back in her pocket. Then she unfreezes Dan.

Piper: Um, that sounds good. I'm going to have to schedule around the kids' school events though. How about I call you?

Dan: Sure, that sounds good.

Piper: Alright, well it was nice talking to you Dan, but I need to go and get ready for work today.

Dan: Cool, well I guess I'll see you around.

Piper: Absolutely.

She closes the door and the sighs.

Piper: This will be interesting.

Exit Manor – Front Hall

Int. High School – Lunch Room

Chris, Bianca, Justin, Junior, and Prudence are sitting at a table. The room seems to be missing quite a few people, and many of the Student Resource Officers are standing around.

Chris: I had two people taken out of my classes today.

Junior: I had three.

Justin: Five.

Everyone else looks at him and frowns.

Prudence: How were there five?

Justin begins counting on a hand.

Justin: Tanner and Brad started fighting in first, then you know about Molly in second, Evan was gone in third, and I saw Jason being pulled out of his class on my way here.

Prudence: Wow, I only saw one.

Bianca: I was with Chris, so I saw the same people.

Chris: I'm thinking that this is something more than just stress and shock from a student dying.

Junior: I told you so.

Prudence whacks him on the back of his head.

Junior (to Prudence): Ow! What was that for?

Bianca: For being you.

Junior looks as though he's about to say something, but holds back his retort.

Chris: I think we should start investigating. And we should call the Aunts, just in case.

Bianca: I'm sure I can talk to the people in the office.

Chris (pointedly): By 'we' I mean people with powers.

Bianca folds her arms across her chest.

Bianca: Chris, you know that I can take care of myself. You don't have to protect me.

Chris: But –

Prudence cuts in, attempting to stop an argument before it happens.

Prudence: I'll go with her. I'm on pretty decent terms with most of them anyways.

Chris sighs in defeat.

Chris: Fine, but you better stay with her the whole time.

Prudence nods, and the two girls get up and move towards the door to the office.

Junior: I'll go with Justin and try to talk to some of the students who are in the nurse's office and try to figure out what happened.

Chris: And I'll call the Aunts and look through the Book of Shadows.

Justin: Don't you have that thing memorized by now?

Chris: Sometimes stuff gets added or updated, so you never know. Besides, that thing is hundreds of pages long. You never know when you've missed something.

Junior: You may want to talk to your dad at his office if you can't find anything there.

Chris: Good idea.

The three teens get up and move their separate directions.

Exit High School – Lunch Room

Int. High School – Office

Prudence and Bianca are walking around the office, which seems to be deserted.

Prudence: Are they all in a staff meeting?

Bianca: Most likely.

The two turn a corner and see the secretary making a phone call for yet another student.

Bianca (quietly): So why doesn't Chris's mom like me again?

Prudence: None of his relatives like you to be completely honest.

She thinks for a second about how much she should tell Bianca.

Prudence: I don't think it's really anything you've done, but more like some ancient grudge or something and that for some reason Chris always seems to be one of the most protected kids in Aunt Piper's family.

Bianca: Why's that?

Prudence: No one really talks about it. It's just something we notice. Like when he was young, if he would get a scratch or a cold, they would immediately flip out. But for everyone else, it was just a part of life.

Bianca: Does he realize it?

Prudence: I don't think so. Over time, it kind of lessened as he grew older, but it's still there.

Bianca: And do you think there's a chance that Piper will like me eventually?

Prudence: She'll probably always have something against you, but she'll bite her tongue whenever you're around. She wants Chris to be happy, and if you make him happy, then she'll accept you.

Bianca nods in understanding.

They turn another corner and hear Principal Ward's voice.

Principal Ward: I've called you all here today to discuss the recent rash of misbehavior in this school.

Exit High School – Office

Int. High School – Nurse's Office

Junior and Justin are talking to random people in the office, asking them what happened. Most of the students are sporting cuts and bruises, although some seem worse than others.

Justin (to Tanner): So why did you get in the fight with Brad?

Tanner shakes his head, revealing the black eye he has on one side.

Tanner: I don't know. I just had the sudden urge to get in a fight with him. It's crazy, because the two of us have been friends forever, and suddenly it was like we just hated each other. I don't think I could have stopped it if I'd have wanted to.

Justin: So it was as if you had no control at all?

Tanner: Yeah, something like that.

Justin: Who was the last person you'd talked to before then?

Tanner: Well, I'd talked to Bianca, Angel, Brad, Kyle, Cameron, and a few other people, but nothing out of the usual… Oh, and I talked to Mr. Ward earlier this morning.

Justin frowns.

Justin: Why would you talk to him?

Tanner: I don't know. I don't even remember what we talked about. One minute I'm in his office with him. The next I'm back out doing my usual thing.

Justin: Alright cool. Hope that black eye heals quickly.

Justin walks over to Junior.

Justin: Everyone I've talked to said that they talked to Principal Ward but none of them seem to remember the conversation that took place.

Junior: Same here. I thought he was normal though. Is it possible that it's Principal Ward?

Justin: I don't know. This is your area of expertise. I'm just along for the ride.

Junior: Alright, well we need to get to class before the bell rings.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Manor - Attic

Bianca, Chris, Junior, Justin, and Prudence are in the attic. Chris is standing at the Book of Shadows while Bianca walks around. Junior and Prudence are looking through a few books that Chris had brought back from magic school.

Chris: So tell me again, exactly, what you saw.

Prudence: We were standing outside the office when we saw Principal Ward talking to about half of the teachers. Then, his eyes glowed this gray-ish color and so did the eyes of the staff. Then he went on as though nothing had happened.

Justin: Wait a second, does this have anything to do with that new councilor who's name is Madison Gray?

Everyone looks up at him, except for Bianca who immediately takes advantage of the situation and begins rapidly flipping through a book, looking for something.

Junior: No, it's too obvious… isn't it?

Chris: Well, even if it is, what is it she does?

Justin: I don't know.

Prudence: I thought Principal Ward was the common denominator in all of the rash of people going crazy though. Everyone talked to him, not Miss Gray.

Chris: Well, is it possible that he's working for Madison?

Bianca stops flipping the pages of the book she's looking at and turns to the rest of the group.

Bianca: Here's something.

The conversation temporarily stops to hear what she has to say.

Bianca: Controller demons. They like to prey on young witches and get close to them before they establish control over their victims. It says that a controller demon's favorite way to kill their victim is by having the victim commit suicide.

Chris: That could explain Holly's death yesterday. She was driving way too fast, and the medical report says she was aiming straight for that tree.

Prudence: But I don't think anyone else has died though. Holly could have been a freak accident.

Justin: Well, one thing's for sure, we'll find out tomorrow if someone else has died.

Junior: There's one other thing that doesn't make sense though. Holly wasn't a witch, and that's what Controller Demons usually go for.

Chris: Usually, but not always. Maybe this is just a sport for someone, or maybe there's something bigger in the works.

Piper enters the attic. She has the phone in her hand.

Piper: This just in, another death has been reported. Bruce Jones died in a violent crime earlier this afternoon. He apparently went into an alleyway and tried to start something with some of the local thugs. They didn't take some of what he'd said too well and one of them shot him.

Prudence (eyes wide): Bruce was suspended this afternoon. They got to him too.

Piper: Who got to him?

Junior picks up the book and passes it to Piper.

Junior: Controller demons.

Piper: Who and how many?

Chris: That's what we're trying to figure out. There are two suspects, but one seems to be in everyone's story, and the other one just seems suspicious.

Piper: I recommend splitting up and trying to figure out if you need to vanquish the second suspect, but focus on the one you know is guilty first.

Chris nods, and Piper leaves the room.

Bianca: So who are we going after? Principal Ward? Or Madison Gray?

Prudence: We need to actually see Miss Gray using her powers on someone, if it is her. We can't just vanquish first and ask questions later.

Justin: So Principal Ward is the primary target?

Junior: Yep.

Then he smiles.

Junior: Hey, it looks like I'll win the bet after all.

Everyone in the attic gives him a dirty look.

Prudence: On a technicality only.

Junior: Doesn't matter. That's 1000 in my pocket that wasn't there before.

Justin rolls his eyes.

Justin: You'll just have to wait to settle up with everyone until Ward is gone.

Exit Manor - Attic

Show Time Lapse to next day

Int. High School

There seems to be an absolute riot going on in the school. Teachers and students alike are getting into fights, and some of the injuries are getting pretty serious. Over the intercom, Principal Ward is speaking to a non responsive crowd.

Principal Ward: The four students that have died so far will be remembered among their peers.

Madison Gray walks into the office with a concerned look on her face.

Madison Gray: You wanted to see me Mr. Ward?

The camera pans outside the room where Prudence and Bianca are surveying the scene, unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

Principal Ward: I noticed that you seem to be taking a special interest in the deaths of these students.

Madison Gray: Sir, with all due respect, it's four students that have died in the past two days. Shouldn't you be concerned too?

Principal Ward: Actually Madison, you should be more concerned with your life and the precious few seconds you have left.

He raises his hand and strikes Madison, sending her flying across the office.

Prudence and Bianca rush in as Principal Ward conjures a fireball. He sees the two girls and throws it at Bianca. It hits her just as Prudence reaches out her arm to telekinetically through Principal Ward into the wall opposite Madison Gray. Then she turns to where Bianca had been standing moments before.

Prudence (eyes wide): Chris is going to kill me.

Then a swirling of ashes rises from the floor and Bianca reforms. She conjures an athame in her hand.

Bianca (angrily): You're going to be sorry for that!

She goes to throw the knife at Principal Ward, but he shimmers out.

Prudence meanwhile is standing at Bianca.

Prudence: Um, want to offer an explaination?

Bianca (curtly): I'm a Phoenix - a member of a clan of Assassin Witches.

Prudence: And you haven't told Chris yet because…

Bianca: Because I just want to have a normal life. Sadly enough, dating Chris is as normal as life has ever been for me, and I don't want to have long conversations about demons instead of geometry.

Prudence: Okay, well, put those away. We need to find Principal Ward and help Madison.

Bianca: Well, I guess she's the victim after all.

She twirls the athame in her hand.

Bianca: I was kind of hoping she was the demon, because she annoyed the crap out of me.

Prudence shrugs and the looks towards the celing.

Prudence: Chris! Junior! Principal Ward is the only guilty party. Be on the lookout for him.

Exit Principal's Office

Int. Classroom.

Principal Ward shimmered in just before the students entered into the room. Panting heavily, he eyed the door, not hearing the jingling of orbs behind him.

Chris: Principal Ward, mind if we have a few words?

Principal Ward whirls around to see Chris and Junior standing in front of him, arms crossed.

Principal Ward (smirking): So you two think that you can stop me? I have an army.

With this, his eyes flash a gray-ish color, and then students and faculty begin pouring into the classroom, their faces contorted in anger.

Principal Ward then backs into the crowd.

Principal Ward: Would you be willing to risk hurting your fellow students just to get to me?

As Chris and Junior hesitate, he smiles.

Principal Ward: Just as I thought. You good witches are all the same - weak.

Then Prudence and Bianca make their way into the room, and Prudence tosses a Controller Demon vanquishing potion at the feet of Principal Ward, who immediately begins laughing.

Principal Ward: You fools, I am beyond your low level Controller Demon vanquishing potions.

Chris: Yeah well, try this one.

With a wave of his hand, the students and faculty surrounding Principal Ward were flung away and Junior threw a potion at the Principal, who immediately caught fire.

Principal Ward's face contorted in shock, and his eyes flashed gray one more Ward (Panicked): No, I -

The rest of his sentence was cut off as he exploded into a million little pieces.

When he explodes, the eyes of the students and faculty flash gray, and they all get up, wondering what had happened.

Exit High School

Show San Francisco Skyline and time lapse to night.

Int. Manor - Piper and Leo's bedroom.

Piper: So apparently none of the students remembered what happened to them when Principal Ward was vanquished.

Leo: Well, at least we don't have to listen to any more reports on the news about students dying in freak accidents or killing themselves.

Piper: Yes.

There is an uncomfortable silence as Piper debates on whether or not to say something.

Piper: Leo, Dan stopped by today.

Leo's face immediately blanks as he tries to remain calm.

Leo: Oh, and how did that go?

Piper: It was fine. He asked me to go out with him one day for coffee.

Leo: That's… nice.

Piper: I told him that I'd call him whenever I had a moment when I was free from taking care of my family.

Leo breathes a sigh of relief.

Leo: That's a good response.

Piper: Leo, Dan and I are friends, and barely friends at that. Nothing more. I just don't want you to be alarmed if I decide to talk to him when he stops by.

Leo: I wont be Piper. I've been married to you for 23 years. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't trust you to have other men as friends?

Piper (smiling): The jealous, adoring husband I fell in love with.

The two lean in and kiss.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Jessica Alba as Madison Gray**

**Selina Gomez as Stephanie**

**Tom Hanks as Principal Ward**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence**

**Cody Linley as Junior**

**Jesse McCartney as Justin**

**Marisol Nichols as Bianca**

**Brittany Snow as Holly**


	26. Episode 2x04: Frigid Witch

Episode 2x04: Frigid Witch

Show Manor at Night

Int. Manor - Chris's Room

Chris is laying in his bed, tossing and turning.

_Dream_

_Int. Manor - Attic_

_Wyatt is standing in front of Chris and Bianca. He has longer, curly hair, and is wearing all black. Two demons are standing on either side of Wyatt._

_Wyatt: They're no threat to me. _

_The demons bow their heads and shimmer out._

_Wyatt: Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me._

_Chris: I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you._

_Wyatt: Save me? From what?_

_Chris: From whatever evil it was that turned you._

_Wyatt: That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that._

_Chris takes a step forward to look at Wyatt. This isn't the brother that he knows._

_Chris: What happened to you Wy?_

_Then, a voice calls out from behind him. He whirls around and sees an almost exact copy of himself standing next to Bianca._

_Other Chris: And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?_

_Wyatt: That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess._

_Other Chris: Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here._

_Wyatt: You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again._

_Other Chris: I think you know me better than that._

_Wyatt then turns to Bianca, a look of rage on his face._

_Wyatt: I thought you said you could talk some sense into him._

_Other Chris: Leave her out of this._

_Wyatt raises his arm and Chris starts choking._

_Wyatt: Pardon me?_

_Wyatt flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room and smashes into a table._

_Bianca looks at the Other Chris, horrified before turning back to Wyatt, a look of accusation on her face, while Chris looks back and forth between Wyatt and the Other Chris, trying to figure out what's going on._

_Bianca: You promised you wouldn't hurt him._

_Wyatt (angrily): You promised you'd turn him. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had._

_Then the dream sequence fades and another begins._

_An older version of Charlie and Corey are standing in front of Chris. They appear to be in a cave somewhere._

_Charlie: You don't understand Chris! He'll kill us if he finds us._

_Corey: We're not like you - he only likes you because you have Whitelighter powers like him._

_Charlie: Look at what he did to William!_

_Chris frowns and walks forward. Then he hears his own voice from behind him. He turns around and there's another Chris standing there, talking to the twins. This Chris has slightly longer hair, and seems dirty and malnourished._

_Other Chris: You're his brothers, he'll keep you alive if you get caught._

_Chris (loudly): What is going on here._

_Corey: Chris, we know you think that Wyatt can be saved, but everyone else knows better. He's evil Chris._

_Charlie: He killed mom, Aunt, Phoebe, and we haven't heard from Aunt Paige in days. The only reason Aunt Prue hasn't died yet is because she's been kept away from the fighting because on her condition._

_Other Chris: She's pregnant Charlie, not terminally ill._

_Chris: Aunt Prue is pregnant?_

_Corey: She might as well be terminally ill. If Wyatt finds out she's screwed._

_Chris: What's happening here?_

_Then the dream sequence changes again. This time, they are in the park. Other Chris is sitting on the bench with Bianca. Chris is standing, watching the whole scene from a distance._

_Bianca: Chris, we shouldn't be here. He could find us!_

_Other Chris: Don't worry about it. We're safe, for the moment. Anyways, there's a reason I brought you here._

_The Other Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box and opens it, revealing a ring._

_Other Chris: Will you marry me?_

_Bianca: You're asking me now?_

_Other Chris: Mm-hm._

_Bianca: Here?_

_Other Chris: This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me._

_Bianca: On one condition. You come back to me, safely._

_Other Chris: Have I ever let you down before?_

_Chris watches as the two lean in for a kiss. He notices that the Other Chris, like the last one, looks a bit older and more malnourished._

_Chris: I propose to Bianca?_

_Bianca (panicked): What's that? _

_A flying object hovers over them and shines a light in Bianca's eyes._

_Bianca (desperately) Chris!_

_Other Chris uses his telekinesis and throws the object against a brick wall close by Chris and smashes it._

_Chris (looking at the now destroyed probe): What the hell is that thing?_

_Other Chris: Are you okay?_

_Bianca: Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit._

_Other Chris: Aagghh! I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch._

_Bianca: No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan._

_Other Chris: But he knows._

_Bianca: If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this._

_Chris looks at the two before looking around._

_Chris: What happened here? Who caused this?_

_Then he turned around to see an electronic billboard displaying Wyatt's face. Like in the first dream sequence, he has long, curly hair and some facial hair. He is wearing all black in the picture, and words beneath the picture read: All Hail Lord Wyatt._

_End of Dream_

Chris sits up in bed, gasping, and breathing heavily.

Chris: What the hell was that?

Then a voice from off screen shocks him even more.

William (off screen): You tell me.

Chris jumps in fright before he realizes that it's William who spoke. The camera pans to reveal William who is sitting in the chair at Chris's desk.

**Intro to Show**

**Show Shots of San Francisco at night**

**Music: Love Love Love by Lenny Kravitz**

Show Manor

Int. Manor - Chris's room.

Chris (still breathing heavily): Will! What are you doing here?

William: The usual. Laundry, steal some of your clothes, raid the fridge, you know the deal.

Chris: And you decided to do that at what time of night?

William: Chris, it's 5:30 in the morning. You've been having nightmares for the past few hours.

Chris pushes the covers off of him and then gets out of bed, walks over to the closet, and puts on a t-shirt.

Chris (pulling the t-shirt over his head): So how is it that no one notices you here?

William: You guys are actually some pretty heavy sleepers. Relying on the demonic alarm system does that to people. And since no one here is a telepath… it's not like you would realize it.

Chris: True, but I'm half Whitelighter. You'd think I'd sense you whenever you come in.

William: You're always asleep when I come in. Plus, don't you have to consciously sense for people?

Chris: Still though. You're saying that no one notices you whenever you sneak in?

William: Well, I think your dad might have noticed me earlier, but then when he checked around, I'd levitated myself so that I was basically laying on the ceiling.

Chris: He's your dad too you know. You could always just call him Dad.

William (Darkly): I'd rather not.

Chris: Well, why don't you just bunk here instead of renting out that apartment? It'd save you money, and you wouldn't have to sneak in at ungodly hours of the night to do all your business.

William: Because that would mean putting up with the family on a daily basis, and I don't want to have to deal with that.

Chris sits down on his bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Chris: You don't want to do that? Or you're not ready to do that?

William: Which one do you think?

Chris: So I take it you're not ready to admit it yet?

William: Something like that.

Chris lays back on his bed, thinking.

Chris: This is the second time in two weeks I've had dreams like this. Do you know what that means?

William sighs before closing his eyes and thinking.

William: Well, I'd need to know what the dreams are about first.

Chris: They're about pain and suffering.

William: Okay, welcome to living with the Charmed Ones.

Chris reaches over, grabs a pillow, and throws it at William, who freezes it in midair before reaching out and grabbing it.

Chris: That's not funny.

William tosses the pillow back at Chris.

William: Maybe not, but it is true. What else can you tell me?

Chris: Well, in the first one, Aunt Phoebe died. In this one, a whole bunch of stuff happens. I get choked by a power hungry maniac and then tossed into a table, and then it changes so that I'm standing in a cave with Charlie and Corey, and suddenly Aunt Prue is pregnant.

William stares at him incredulously.

William: Come again?

Chris: That's what they said in the dream. Then it changes again and I'm proposing to Bianca when -

William cuts Chris off.

William: Hold up, you were proposing to Bianca?

Chris: Yes.

William: So that would mean that all this happens in the future.

Chris: Not necessarily. The one where Aunt Phoebe died looked as though it could have happened last year for that matter.

William: But the ones with Aunt Prue and Bianca?

Chris: Could happen tomorrow or a few years in the future. I couldn't tell.

William takes a second to process this.

William: Was there a reoccurring theme in the dreams?

Chris sits up.

Chris: Yeah, actually. Wyatt was the villain in all of them. He killed Aunt Phoebe, choked me and tossed me into the table, and apparently he ruled the world.

William looks at Chris dubiously.

William: Look, Wyatt may not be my favorite brother, but if anyone in that family would do anything like that it'd be me.

Chris: I know, that's why I'm really confused at it all.

William: Okay, so have you had any fights with Wyatt lately? Any tensions or something I don't know about?

Chris: Not really. Nothing to suggest why I'd be dreaming about my older brother becoming a power hungry psycho.

William frowns and considers this.

William: Did you watch any TV last night?

Chris: No.

William: Did you watch any movies?

Chris shakes his head.

William: Were you with Bianca last night?

Chris: Next question.

William grins.

William: Did you see Wyatt yesterday or the day before?

Chris: No. Supposedly he has a paper to write.

William: Did you read anything scary?

Chris: Not that I'm aware of.

William: Alright, as far as I can tell, your dreams must be trying to tell you something then. Nothing has happened in your life lately that would trigger nightmares like those.

Chris: What would they be telling me? Watch out for Wyatt?

William shrugs his shoulders.

William: I don't know. I guess it's possible. Maybe there's some threat coming that you have to worry about.

Chris: There's always a threat.

William thinks of an alternative solution.

William: Maybe it's a personal problem. You could probably go to Phoebe to see if she can figure anything out.

Chris: No, I don't want to worry anyone. I'll just see if I can figure it out on my own.

William (jokingly): Well, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.

Chris rolls his eyes before looking at his alarm clock which displays the time and the date, which reads March 15, 2024. He stares at it for a minute as he realizes something. Then he turns back to William.

Chris (smiling): Happy Early Birthday, by the way.

William: Thanks. I suppose someone is going to have me tracked down and forced to sit through some sort of birthday celebration?

Chris: Not if you hit the underworld for a while.

William: I may just do that. I'm pretty sure Cole will let me stay there for a while.

Chris (sighs): I'd really rather you didn't stay with him.

William: Why not? He's not going to hurt me. I'm practically family to him, and if he hurts me, he bites the dust. Remember?

Chris: So am I the only family you've talked to lately?

William: Pretty much. I stayed with Aunt Prue and Andy last week, and I saw Patty and Melinda at the mall. Oh, and I almost got in a bar fight with Wyatt about four hours ago.

Chris's eyes widen.

Chris (loudly): You did what?

William shushes him.

William: Keep it down.

Chris: Will, why were you in a bar anyways?

William: I've been going to them ever since I bought my fake ID.

Chris (angrily): Why didn't you tell me that you were drinking?

William shushes his older brother again.

William: Because I knew you'd yell at me.

Chris (furiously): I am yelling!

William: Yes, but you're doing it quietly.

Chris sighs and then puts his head in his hands.

Chris: I know that they reduced the drinking age to 18, but you're still too young.

William: Relax. I can handle myself. Besides. I'm legal tomorrow, so it doesn't really matter anymore.

Chris: I don't drink. Wyatt doesn't drink. None of us do. It's a serious habit that can lead to destruction.

William: Spare me the lecture Chris, and pretend that you were just on the phone with Bianca because someone's coming.

William hurriedly tosses Chris a cell phone and then dives in the closet right as Leo walks in.

Leo: Chris, are you alright?

Chris: Yeah dad. I was just on the phone with Bianca. That's all.

Leo: Okay. I heard voices so I was checking. Listen, your mother and I have to get an early start on all the stuff we have going on today, so we left you a list of chores around the house to take care of. We'll be dropping the twins off at Prue's.

Chris: Okay Dad. I'll see you later.

Leo exits Chris's room, and William comes out of the closet.

William: They're leaving those terrors at Prue's?

Chris: They aren't terrors, they're just young. I was that way and so was Wyatt.

William: Whatever. Does she know what she's getting herself into?

Chris: No one ever does with the twins, but I'm sure that between her and Andy, they'll survive.

William studies Chris's face.

William: You look like you haven't slept in about a week, you know that right?

Chris: After that nightmare, can you blame me?

William: So go back to sleep.

Chris groans before getting out of bed.

Chris: I can't. Mom and Dad left me that list of stuff to do, so unless you want to help out with that, I'm going to be the walking dead today.

William: Fine, since it'll keep me out away from the house for most of the day. _(thoughtfully) _Or I can just pass it along to Wyatt and make him do it all.

Chris: Good luck with that. Wyatt's going to be mad at you just for showing up. What happened last night anyways?

William grins sheepishly.

William: Well…

_Flashback_

_Six hours ago._

_Int. Club - Voodoo_

_Music: When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls_

_Wyatt enters the club with his room mate Ryan, two other guys and three girls. One of the girls walks up to Wyatt._

_Elizabeth: What are we doing here instead of P3?_

_Wyatt: Because my mom asked me to do some investigation Elizabeth. Supposedly this place is picking up a lot of customers that usually go to P3._

_Elizabeth shrugs and then takes Wyatt's hand and leads him out to the dance floor. The two start dancing to the music when loud cheers and applause erupts from the bar area. The two look over to see that there was a drinking competition, and a familiar face can be seen collecting his winnings - William._

_Wyatt immediately scowls before turning back to Elizabeth._

_Wyatt: I'll be right back._

_He makes his way over to William who has just ordered a drink from the bartender, grabs his brothers arm and pulls him into a corner._

_Wyatt (shouting): Are you out of your mind?_

_William: I was about to ask you the same thing. What's your problem?_

_Wyatt: My problem is that you're not quite 18 yet and you're entering drinking contests!_

_The two brothers glare at one another._

_William: Why on Earth do you suddenly care about me when you never have before? I'm doing just fine without you, and I don't need you messing things up._

_Back at the bar, one of the bar tenders finishes delivering a drink to one of the patrons and turns around, to reveal that it is Barbas. A man walks up to him and sits down._

_Barbas: Cryos, what do you want?_

_Cryos pulls out a snow globe and places it on the bar._

_Cryos: I'd like those two witches for starters._

_Barbas looks over to see Wyatt and William arguing._

_Barbas: The oldest one you can have, but I caution you against trying to use the younger witch. The Source would not be too pleased if you injured his lapdog._

_Cryos leans in and fixes Barbas with a fierce glare._

_Cryos: They are the sons of a Charmed One. Surely he cannot be too displeased to have them gone._

_Barbas shrugs and then pulls out a rag and begins cleaning the bar._

_Barbas: Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you._

_Back over at the corner, Wyatt and William are shouting at each other now._

_Wyatt: Why do you have to be so selfish and so blind to what's in front of you?_

_William: Why do you have to be so uptight about everything? You can't control other people Wyatt. You have to let them make their own decisions! You aren't all powerful even if you are the stupid Twice Endowed._

_Wyatt (shouting): It's Twice Blessed._

_William: Do I look like I care?_

_Wyatt (snarling): Get out of here before I make you leave._

_William raises his hands and freezes the room. Cryos and Barbas turn to watch the fight with interest._

_William: Make me leave Wyatt. I'd love to see you do that._

_Wyatt stands in front of his little brother, breathing heavily and trying to control himself._

_William smiles in triumph._

_William: I knew it. You're all talk and no action. You're a pathetic Twice Hallowed._

_Wyatt then lunges and William who levitates out of Wyatt's way and lands on the balcony of the second floor. Wyatt then turns to look at William with pure hatred in his eyes._

_Wyatt: It's Twice Blessed, get it right._

_His hand now sparks with electricity._

_William: I don't care if you're the Twice Screwed. You're not making me leave, and that's final._

_Wyatt immediately disappears in a flurry of orbs and reappears behind William who only just dodges his older brother's tackle._

_Wyatt raises his now sparking hand at William, but as soon as he does, William unfreezes the club. As soon as the people start moving again, Wyatt quickly gets rid of the sparks and only glares at William, who returns the glare. _

_Wyatt: Get out now._

_William rolls his eyes and heads back downstairs._

_End of Flashback_

Chris: Wyatt's going to kill you, you know that right?

William waves away his brothers concerns.

William: Wyatt's nothing but talk, which is why I love to mess with him.

Chris: Whatever. It's going to come back to haunt you though.

William rolls his eyes before moving towards the door.

William: Whatever, now get some rest. I'll get Wyatt to do that list for you. In the meantime, I'll be in the Underworld, probably at some bar or something.

Chris (almost pleading): Please don't go to a bar.

William (hopefully): A club?

Chris: That's just as bad.

William: Geez, you're no fun.

Then he walks into the hallway and closes the door behind him.

**End of Act 1**

Show front of Wyatt's Dorm.

Int. Wyatt's Dorm - Bedroom

Wyatt is sitting at his desk with books all around him and a laptop in front of him. Ryan walks in. Ryan looks a little upset.

Ryan (incredulously, to Wyatt): You're working on that paper this early?

Wyatt: It's a huge portion of my grade, and I need to do a lot of research.

Ryan walks over and picks up a book titled Anatomy. He then looks at Wyatt with a grin on his face.

Ryan: It's over the reproduction of mammals. How hard can it be?

Wyatt then starts banging his head on the desk to illustrate his frustration. Ryan reaches over to the bed, grabs a pillow and places it on the desk before Wyatt's head can connect with the furniture again.

Ryan: Dude, that's not good for your mind. Anyways, I've got something I need to talk to you about something.

Wyatt looks at Ryan.

Wyatt: What's up?

Ryan: I just talked to the head of housing and they said that they were reassigning me to a new room.

Wyatt (frowning): They can't do that! We signed up to room together.

Ryan: I know, but when I tried to point that out, I was yelled at and then kicked out of the office.

Wyatt: Well, you shouldn't be moving too far, right?

Ryan: Just down the hall, but I still don't know why they're doing this.

Wyatt: Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to the new roomie and see if he'd be open to swapping with you, that way we don't have to worry about anything.

Ryan: And if he says no?

Wyatt: Then I'm gonna miss you buddy.

Wyatt gives Ryan a one armed hung. Then, a flash is caused by something off screen. Wyatt and Ryan immediately separate and look at the source. Camera pans to reveal William standing in the doorway with a digital camera.

William (looking at the picture): Well, I can't say I'm surprised.

Wyatt (irritated): William! What are you doing here?

William: Well, Chris needed me to help out around the house today, and by me he meant you, so I brought your list of stuff to do.

Wyatt glares at his little brother and slowly clenches and unclenches his fists.

Wyatt: Will, I can't do any of that stuff. I have a paper due for my anatomy teacher, and I need to get it done today so that I can study for the test tomorrow.

Ryan (confused) to William): Wait, who are you?

William: I'm the other brother, William.

Ryan: So, if you're his brother, why haven't I ever seen you whenever I was at his house?

William: Long story.

Wyatt (struggling to remain calm): Will, I really don't have time to deal with you right now. This paper is kicking my ass, and I really need to get moving on it.

William: Well, what's the paper on?

Wyatt blushes and looks down, muttering something under his breath.

William frowns and looks at Ryan.

William: Translation?

Ryan: Mating habits of mammals.

William (grinning): Oh, so it's on something you know nothing about. Here, I'll cut you a deal - I'll write your paper if you do everything on this list.

Wyatt looks up and glares at William as Ryan laughs.

Wyatt: William, how much education have you had?

William: I have a High School degree. How much sex have you had?

Wyatt says nothing and turns even more red.

William grinning in victory.

William: That's what I thought. Seriously though, I'm definitely more qualified to write this paper than you are.

William thinks about his last statement for a second before continuing.

William: Actually, most people on this campus are more qualified to write this paper than you are.

Wyatt moves towards William as if to hit him, but Ryan places a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Ryan: Dude, let it go.

Wyatt (through gritted teeth): William, can I talk to you… _Outside_ for a minute?

William doesn't seem to be perturbed or scared of his older brother's tone.

William (nonchalantly): Sure, why not?

The two step out into the hall and then Wyatt immediately pushes him against the wall.

Wyatt: I don't have time for any of your crap William. I have too much on my plate to put up with as it is. I don't need to add you to the list.

William: Look, I offered to write your paper. God knows I could do a better job of it.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Cryos shimmered in down the hall. He was holding an object in his hands. Once he saw the two brothers, he smiled menacingly and slowly made his way closer to them.

Wyatt: I know you Will, you'll just screw it up and screw me over. You made me look like a fool in front of one of my best friends.

William: Hey, I was just stating facts. It's not my fault you're the worlds biggest nerd.

Wyatt (loudly): My personal life is none of your business!

William: You have no personal life Wyatt! I've probably been to more college parties than you have, and I spent most of my life trapped in magic school 100 years in the future. How pathetic is that?

Wyatt raised a fist as if to hit William, but was interrupted when Cryos cleared his throat.

Cryos: If you two girls are done arguing, I think you have more pressing matters to worry about.

He holds out the object in his hand, which immediately emits a yellow glow which washes over Wyatt and William. The two brothers are sucked into the object in Cryos's hand. Cryos holds the object up to look at it, revealing that he has been carrying a snow globe.

Cryos: Good luck escaping this trap Witches.

He shimmers out with the snow globe in his hands.

Exit Wyatt's dorm room

Int. Prue and Andy's house.

The twins are running around the house screaming and laughing as Prue tries to chase after them. Andy is sitting in the kitchen with a coffee mug, attempting to read the paper.

Prue (calling out): Andy! A little help would be appreciated!

Sighing, Andy puts down his mug and the paper and then moves to the living room where Charlie and Corey are now on the couch running away from Prue. Andy quickly moves to the other side and catches Charlie as he jumps.

Andy: Got one.

Prue runs up and grabs Corey before he can run off.

Prue (gasping): And I've got the other one.

Prue seems tired and out of breath.

Prue (to Corey): Did you always give your mother this much trouble?

Both twins nod.

Charlie: But we do this with our daddy.

Prue (under her breath): Leo, I'm going to strangle you.

Corey: What was that Auntie Prue?

Prue puts on a fake smile.

Prue: Nothing sweetie. Now, how about you two play the games that you brought while I go and get some coffee.

Prue walks into the kitchen, while Andy surveys the twins.

Andy (curious): So, do your parents let you two run around everywhere?

Corey: Our dad does.

Charlie: Our mom is never home when we do though.

Andy (understanding): Ah, that's probably a smart choice.

Camera pans to the kitchen. Prue is talking on the phone while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Prue: Phoebe, as soon as Piper left they started running through the house like bats out of hell.

She listens for a minute and then puts the phone down a bit.

Prue (to Andy): Andy, is this leaded?

Andy (voice only): Yes Prue.

Prue: Thanks.

Then she puts the phone back up to her ear.

Prue (relieved): You will? Thank you so much.

Andy walks into the kitchen and stands over by Prue.

Andy (mouthing the words): Who is it?

Prue (mouths): Phoebe.

Prue: Alright Phoebe, take care.

She hangs up the phone and turns to Andy.

Prue: I called for a little back up.

Andy (frowning): Who's coming over?

Prue: I don't know yet. All I know is that they've had experience babysitting the twins.

Then she frowns.

Prue: Speaking of which, what are they doing now? It's way too quiet.

Andy goes to look in the living room, and the spots on the couch where the twins had been sitting earlier are now vacant.

Andy (sighing): They're gone.

Prue groans.

Prue: Let's go find them.

She takes another drink of her coffee before placing the mug on the table and then moving through the house and attempting to locate Charlie and Corey.

Exit Prue and Andy's House

Int. Snowy Wasteland.

Wyatt and William fall from the sky and land in the snowy wasteland below them. The two quickly get up and look around them. There's nothing but some ice covered trees, a few hills, and a partially frozen river in front of them. Behind them, there are some mountains, to the side, there is an abandoned train station.

Wyatt looks around at his surroundings.

Wyatt (irritated): Great job Will. You got us sent to some barren wasteland.

William (indignantly): Me? How did I do this. You did see the demon that sent us here, right?

Wyatt turns to William, a scowl on his face.

Wyatt: If you hadn't been distracting me, I would have noticed him before he could do anything.

William (frustrated): That's a lie and you know it. The demon got us because you had distracted me by yelling at me so I wouldn't notice him.

Wyatt: And if you had noticed him, you probably would have just pushed me in his way so that you would have gotten out just fine.

William: Probably. And you would have done the same to me if you'd have noticed him.

Wyatt: Yeah, I would have.

The two brothers glare at one another.

William: For someone who's supposed to be the paragon of all good, you're pretty selfish.

Wyatt (in disbelief): _I'm_ selfish? You're the one who steals and lives only for yourself. You cheat and manipulate everything so that it bends your way.

William: Whereas you use your reputation and power to destroy everything that doesn't agree with you.

Wyatt's hands spark with electricity now.

William conjures two fireballs.

William: Are you sure you want to go at it?

Wyatt: I've been waiting for this for a long time.

Wyatt lets loose two streams of electricity as William levitates upwards and tosses the fireballs at Wyatt, who orbs out of the way. William stays in the air and closes his eyes to try and figure out where Wyatt is. A slight breeze blows, and still Wyatt hasn't rematerialized. Then his eyes open wide and he quickly moves farther up in the air as Wyatt rematerializes close by where he'd just been floating.

As Wyatt starts to descend, he disappears in a flurry of orbs and then reappears on top of William, dragging him down. William attempts to get Wyatt off of his back as the ground approaches.

Finally, he grabs Wyatt's hand and burns it. Wyatt let's out a scream of pain and lets go, orbing away before he hits the ground. Free of the extra weight, William reverses his descent and the fight moves over to the abandoned train station. As William lands on the ground, he looks around for Wyatt, who is no where to be found.

William (calling out): You're fighting a losing battle Wyatt.

There is no response. A chime can be heard, and William smiles.

William: Can you beat a person who can see your every move before you make it? I know that it makes you angry beyond all possible belief that you've met your match.

Wyatt's voice echoes throughout the station as he calls back to William.

Wyatt: You aren't my match William. I can take you down, and you know it.

William: Then why am I not afraid of you? Face it, every time we have a confrontation, you always come out of it badly, whereas I come out of it without a scratch.

Wyatt orbs in behind William and goes to punch him, but William is prepared for it and turns around to grab Wyatt's fist. Then he throws Wyatt away from him. Fire erupts in his hands.

William: Remember Wyatt, I have the gift of premonitions, I can see every move you make.

Wyatt gets up from the snow covered ground and turns to face his younger brother.

Wyatt (bitterly): Funny how the one with no vision of his future got that ability.

William narrows his eyes but says nothing. Then, Wyatt waves a hand and sends William flying back into a wall, while the fire William had been holding flies towards Wyatt and hits him on the shoulder.

Wyatt jerks back in pain as William hits the ground with a sickening crack. Camera pans to William who is struggling to get up, but can't because there seems to be something wrong with his leg. Wyatt trudges towards William, anger all over his face.

Wyatt: What's a matter Will? Can't move?

William glares at Wyatt before chimes can be heard.

William: Wyatt, do you remember how I told you you'd die?

_Flashback to Episode 1x15: I Hate Henry_

_Int. Paige's House - Living Room_

_Chris and Wyatt enter the room. Chris just smirks as he knew that William was there. Wyatt however looks as though Christmas has come early. Wyatt walks over to William and claps him on the shoulder - hard._

_Wyatt: Hey squirt, long time no see. Interesting fashion statement by the way._

_William (deathly serious): When I kill you, I will make sure it involves chains._

_End Flashback._

Wyatt: Not particularly, why?

Then, William uses his empathy to channel Wyatt's telekinesis. Suddenly, chains fly from inside the station and from various locations and wrap around Wyatt before lifting him off of the ground and hanging him from the roof of the station. One strand wraps around Wyatt's neck.

William: Remember now?

Wyatt attempts to orb out of the chains, but William forces him to stay there by channeling Wyatt's powers away from him. Wyatt's face slowly turns blue from oxygen deprivation.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Prue and Andy's house

Prue and Andy are still searching for Charlie and Corey when the door bell rings. Prue opens the door and smiles. Coop and Patty are standing outside.

Coop: Hey Prue, we heard that you could use some help.

Prue smiles in relief.

Prue: Yes, definitely! Come on in.

Coop and Patty walk into the house. Prue notices that Patty is wearing a backpack that seems to be full of stuff.

Prue (Pointing at the backpack): What's in there?

Patty: Oh, nothing much, just cookies, ice cream, chocolate bars, the works.

Prue (alarmed): Should we be feeding them that?

Patty: Trust me on this one, they'll drop whatever it is that they're doing and start chowing down.

She heads to the kitchen and Prue turns to follow.

Coop: I'll leave you two at it then.

He disappears in a pink glow.

In the kitchen, Patty is dishing out two bowls of ice cream.

Prue: So let me get this straight, I feed them Ice Cream and they'll behave?

Patty: A bribable child is a controllable child, and since you haven't instilled a fear of god in those two, you're going to have to stick with bribery.

She places the two bowls on the table and calls out.

Patty: Who wants Ice Cream and Cookies?

The twins come speeding into the kitchen and immediately move to the table where the bowls of Ice Cream are sitting.

Andy comes in and looks around, surprised.

Andy: How'd you get them to do that?

Patty (to Prue and Andy): One of the things I learned is that once they get sugar in them, they're out for at least two hours. It never fails.

Prue turns to Andy and frowns.

Prue: Why didn't we think of that?

Andy: Good question.

Patty suddenly interrupts their conversation by stepping in between the two of them.

Patty: So… who's got my babysitting money?

Exit Prue and Andy's House

Int. Snowy Wasteland - Train Station

Wyatt is suspended off the ground by the chains and is thrashing, attempting to escape the chains that have wrapped themselves around his neck. William is still on the ground, unable to get up because of the damage to his leg. His hand is outstretched, and he is channeling Wyatt's telekinesis to hold him there. Then, he lowers his hand.

Wyatt falls to the ground and immediately starts gasping for air. When he recovers his breath, he gets up and stares at William. The two say nothing for the longest time. Finally, Wyatt starts making his way over to his little brother.

Wyatt: It's not easy killing someone on your own, is it?

William says nothing, but continues looking at the ground. Wyatt is now standing over William.

Wyatt: Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you do it?

William stays silent for a minute before responding.

William: I don't know.

Wyatt sits down in the snow next to William.

Wyatt: You know, neither of us are dressed for the winter weather that's here. Do you want to go inside?

William (bitterly): I would if I could.

Wyatt looks at William's leg now, concerned.

Wyatt: Here, let me heal it.

William: I'll be fine Wyatt.

Wyatt: Are you sure?

William (louder): I said I'd be fine.

Wyatt: If you say so.

He stands up and holds his hand out to help William up. William looks at it for a moment before looking briefly at Wyatt's face. Then he takes the hand and uses his good leg to stand up. He wobbles a bit before finding his balance.

Wyatt (concerned): Are you sure you don't want me to heal your leg.

William: You should be more worried about your burns than my broken leg.

Wyatt: I'll make you a deal. If you let me heal your leg, I'll let you heal these burns.

William: Okay.

Wyatt looks around and attempts to figure out how they're going to do this.

Wyatt: It'd be easier if we went inside and found a place to sit down.

He wraps his uninjured arm around William helps him hobble inside the station. Once inside, they sit down on a bench.

Wyatt: Where is it broken?

William leans down and points to a spot that is covered by his jeans, and Wyatt's hands emit a golden glow and he heals William's broken leg. When the glowing stops, Wyatt looks back at his brother, half expecting him to run. To his surprise, William channels Wyatt's healing and heals the scorch marks on Wyatt's shoulder and his burnt hand.

Wyatt: I didn't expect you to actually heal me.

William: You healed me. I figured it would only be fair to do it in return.

The Camera zooms out and reveals Cryos looking at the snow globe that the two boys are trapped in.

Cryos: No about of healing will save you now.

Show Time lapse to night.

Int. Prue and Andy's House.

Prue answers the door to reveal Piper and Leo.

Prue: Hey! Come on in.

Piper and Leo enter and walk into the living room where Charlie and Corey are sleeping on the couch. Andy is sitting in an arm chair fast asleep.

Piper: So did you four had fun today?

Prue: Yeah, after we got some help from Patty of course.

Piper (understanding): Ah, yes. The boys do tend to run rampant.

Leo: Did you figure everything out after a while?

Prue sighs before looking back at Andy.

Prue: Not even close.

Piper: Don't worry about it Prue. It takes time to get used to dealing with children. One day you'll be a great mom.

Prue smiles before looking at Andy.

Prue: I hope so. Just don't talk to Andy about kids right now. I think he's all kidded out.

Piper and Leo laugh a bit before picking up the sleeping twins.

Piper: Well, we'll see you tomorrow Prue. I have to go over to Billie's place. Apparently she's having some sort of schoolgirl crisis. All I heard was something about some neighbor of hers.

Prue: Yeah, how's it been knowing that she's part of the family?

Piper: It was… awkward at first, but I think we'll get used to it.

Prue: I bet.

Piper: Well, we're going to go put these two away for the night, and then I'll probably call you or something.

Prue: Alright, take care.

Exit Prue's House

Int. Manor - Front Hall

Piper and Leo enter the front hall and turn on the lights.

Piper (frowning): I thought we left Chris that list of stuff to do?

Leo: We did. Let's put the boys to bed and then check on Chris.

The two deposit their youngest children into their beds before going to Chris's room to see that he hasn't woken up yet from earlier this morning.

Piper turns the lights on.

Piper (Loudly): Christopher Perry Halliwell! Have you been sleeping all day?

Chris jerks awake.

Chris: What time is it?

Piper: It's Nine Thirty. What happened to that list of chores we left for you?

Chris does not seem to be totally conscious. He puts his head back down on the pillow and closes his eyes.

Chris: Will said something about getting Wyatt to do it?

Piper turns to Leo, her eyes wide. He returns her glance before looking back at Chris.

Leo: Your brother was here?

Chris (sleepily): Yeah, he was here this morning.

Leo: Before or after we left?

Chris (yawning): I think he said he got here before you left, and he walked out the door after you'd gone.

Piper: What did you do all day?

Chris: Sleep. I didn't get any last night.

Piper turns to Leo, confused.

Piper: I thought you said he got in at midnight.

Leo: He did. Let's just leave it for now. We need to find out what happened to Wyatt and William.

Piper turns off the lights as Leo leaves.

Piper: Goodnight Chris.

Chris waves a hand lazily before drifting off to sleep.

Exit Manor

Int. Snow globe - Train Station.

Wyatt is shivering in the cold while William is looking around for anything he can burn.

Wyatt (to William): You're not cold?

William shakes his head.

William: I'm a pyrokinetic. I'm resistant to the cold.

Wyatt (teeth chattering): Good to know.

William picks up a piece of metal and throws it in front of Wyatt before grabbing some wooden debris and placing on the metal. He then conjures some fire and lights the debris.

Wyatt quickly gets down on the floor and tries to warm himself up. William rolls his eyes before walking over to his older brother and placing a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. The hand glows red, and Wyatt stops shivering. He turns to William.

Wyatt: How are you doing that?

William: I'm heating you up using my powers.

Wyatt: You can do that?

William: Yes. As long as I do this, you don't have to worry about the cold.

Wyatt: Thanks.

William: Don't mention it.

There is a short silence before either one of them speaks.

William: So how do we get out of here?

Wyatt: I don't know. I've been thinking about it though, and I think that since we've been trapped in an object, there has to be a way to get out, or let others know we're here.

William nods.

William: Have you tried orbing out of here?

Wyatt: As soon as we landed. No luck.

William: I can try sending a premonition to someone and see if they can at least hunt down the demon that trapped us here. Maybe then they can help us.

Wyatt: That works.

They sit in silence, the fire in front of them.

Wyatt: You know, as the older brother, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, but here it's the other way around. It's kind of -

William: Weird.

Wyatt: Yeah.

William: Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually. I don't really need you to protect me.

Wyatt: True, but that's not going to stop me from looking out for you.

William nods and the camera zooms out.

Show time lapse from night to morning.

Ext. Park.

Prue and Andy are taking a walk in the park.

Prue: So what did you think about yesterday.

Andy laughs a bit before shaking his head.

Andy: Those twins are a handful, that's for sure.

The two sit down on a bench.

Andy: I'd like kids someday, just hopefully not twins.

Prue: That would be nice.

Andy: Maybe I could clip my wings, and we could be a normal family.

Prue giggles.

Prue: The children will have powers Andy. Demons will be after them.

Andy: True, but that's why we'll be there to protect them.

Prue: Yes, there's always that.

Andy: So… you don't want me to clip my wings?

Prue: I think that it might be beneficial to have your whitelighter powers. Healing and instant transportation would be nice.

Andy nods.

Andy: True.

Prue leans in and kisses Andy on the cheek.

Prue: We have time though.

Then Prue's cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers it.

Prue: Hello?

Piper (voice from the cell phone): Prue, we have a problem.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Snow globe - Train Station.

Wyatt wakes up and looks around for William. Finally, he sees his younger brother standing with his eyes closed by the door. Wyatt gets up and rubs his arms to try and keep warm.

Wyatt (curiously): What are you doing?

William doesn't open his eyes at all.

William: I'm trying to send Phoebe a premonition. Hopefully she and everyone else will be able to help us from the outside.

Wyatt: Do you have any ideas on how we might get out of here?

William: Well, considering we're in an object, most likely there's a way for us to get out of here. Even magical objects have their limits, and this one is probably no different.

Wyatt: And how do you propose to test those limits?

William: I figured that I could levitate as high as possible and look around. At least that way we'll know if there's anything around.

Wyatt nods in agreement.

Wyatt: That sounds like a good idea.

Exit Snow Globe - Train Station

Int. Manor - Attic

Piper, Paige, and Prue and rapidly flipping through the book while Chris is sitting over a map with a scrying crystal while Phoebe is sitting on the couch, eyes closed.

Piper (still searching): So Chris, you never told me why you slept all day.

Chris tries to ignore her.

Chris: Don't worry about it mom.

Piper and Paige exchange a knowing look but then drop the subject. Then Piper looks up at Phoebe.

Piper (hopefully): Any luck?

Phoebe: Nothing since the last premonition. All I know is that they're someplace snowy. I think William is trying to send me a premonition though, because it feels like I'm -

She cuts off as she is sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Int. Wyatt's Dorm - Hallway_

_Wyatt raised a fist as if to hit William, but was interrupted when Cryos cleared his throat._

_Cryos: If you two girls are done arguing, I think you have more pressing matters to worry about._

_He holds out the object in his hand, which immediately emits a yellow glow which washes over Wyatt and William. The two brothers are sucked into the object in Cryos's hand. Cryos holds the object up to look at it, revealing that he has been carrying a snow globe._

_End Premonition_

Phoebe: Okay, I just got another one. They're trapped in some sort of object. I saw the demon that trapped them too. Look for bald and ugly. No facial hair.

Paige nods and begins flipping while Prue goes over to check Chris's progress.

Prue: Is there any way of contacting them besides sending premonitions?

Piper: We could try sending your astral projection to them using Phoebe's premonitions.

Phoebe: That could work.

Then her eyes widen in surprise.

Phoebe: Hang on a second.

Phoebe begins having another premonition.

_Premonition_

_Int. Snow Globe - Train Station_

_Wyatt is standing over by the fire._

_Wyatt: Aunt Phoebe, hopefully you're getting this as a premonition. If not, then we're probably screwed. Right now, we're in some sort of winter wasteland. For now, we're okay because we have shelter and William's immune to the cold._

_William (off screen): Resistant._

_Wyatt rolls his eyes._

_Wyatt: Whatever. _

_Then he resumes focusing._

_Wyatt: Anyways, my orbing wont let me get out of here, and William didn't see anything for miles when he levitated above the trees. We'll keep trying to send you guys updates as we try different things. See if you guys can send us a premonition with any ideas you may have._

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe opens her eyes.

Phoebe: They're okay. They're going to be sending me premonitions as often as possible just to let us know how they're doing.

Chris looks at Phoebe.

Chris: They haven't killed each other yet?

Phoebe: It doesn't look like it.

Prue: Maybe that was what they needed to get over their hatred for one another. Being forced to work together seems to work for them.

She glances over at Paige who is doing her best to avoid Prue's gaze.

Chris frowns and then hands the crystal to Prue, who takes over. He pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing a number.

Paige looks up briefly to see what her nephew is doing.

Paige: I doubt that he's going to have service wherever he is.

Suddenly, a ring tone can be heard from downstairs. Chris's eyes widen and he orbs downstairs only to reappear seconds later holding William's cell phone.

Chris: That's one brother down.

Paige: Well, Wyatt never has his phone, so we might as well give up that idea.

Ignoring his Aunt's pessimism, he goes through his contacts and presses the dial button.

Exit Manor - Attic

Int. Snow Globe - Train Station

Wyatt and William are standing over by the fire when Wyatt's cell phone begins to ring. At first, they just stare at the pocket that it is being held in before looking at each other. Wyatt's expression is one of shock, while William is glaring at his older brother. William immediately starts hitting him.

William (angrily): You had your cell phone the entire time and you could have called for help and you didn't know it until it started ringing?

Wyatt immediately tries to protect himself from his brother's punches.

Wyatt: Easy! Let me answer this and then you can hit me after I'm done.

He pulls out the phone and presses the answer button.

Wyatt: Chris?

The screen splits showing Wyatt on one side while Chris is on the other.

Chris (relieved): Wyatt! Thank god you had your cell phone.

A mad scrambling can be heard in the background as Piper, Paige, and Phoebe crowd around the phone that Chris has now put on speaker.

Piper: How on earth does he have his cell phone?

Paige: I want to know how he has service.

Wyatt: I have AT&T. I've gotten service in the heavens.

William (shouting): And you didn't think to use it to try and get out of here?

Wyatt (defensively): I forgot I had it!

Piper: Alright, argue later, solve problems now. What exactly happened?

Wyatt puts his phone on speaker.

Wyatt: Well, we were in the hallway of my dorm when the demon caught us off guard. Then we wound up here.

Chris: And you haven't killed each other yet?

William: It's not for lack of trying.

Piper: William, don't kill your brother!

William: Don't worry, he'll be fine.

Piper: Oh and Happy Birthday sweetie!

William shifts uncomfortably.

Piper: We have a big dinner planned.

Paige: And attendance isn't optional.

William mutters something about that not being necessary and about having plans.

Wyatt covers the microphone and turns to William.Wyatt: You know they're doing it because they care right?

William: I know, but it would be so awkward, you know what I mean, right?

Wyatt nods before uncovering the microphone.

Wyatt: We'll get there when we get out of here.

Prue (off screen): I have a location. It's here in San Francisco actually.

Piper moves over to look at the map.

Chris: Okay, Aunt Prue thinks she's found you, so we'll try to get you two out of there.

William: Good. As soon as we get out, I'm going to beat Wyatt up some more for forgetting he had a cell phone. _(Beat)_ Where is mine by the way?

Chris: I have it.

The screen focuses on the group in the attic.

Piper: It shows they're in the building right across from P3 - that new club actually.

Chris (confused): Voodoo?

William (voice only): Voodoo? That's where we were the night before last.

Chris: Maybe that's where the demon got the idea. He knew that you two hated each other, and figured that he'd put the two of you in there, hoping that one of you would kill the other off, leaving only one of you to kill.

Wyatt: Well, it didn't work, so just go there and get us out of here. I'm freezing.

Exit Manor

Int. Voodoo

Barbas is sitting at a table with Cole.

Cole: How are the experiments coming?

Barbas: They are doing remarkably well so far my liege. So far, we've infected twelve people.

Cole: And the club has only been open for a week. That is remarkable.

Barbas: Yes. Now, I have a question for you. What other financial ventures are you going to be going into? You obviously have the revenue from the law firm that you still own, and your own salary from the police department - very good on that position by the way - and now you own a nightclub.

Cole: Well, I was thinking about expanding into other areas involving a younger group. I actually have an idea in the works, but I'm not entirely sure whether or not it will go through.

Barbas: And how is your… understudy?

Cole: He's preparing things. So far, we've detected the two that we've been looking for so we have them under constant surveillance. Also, it appears that I am not the only one with plans to take out the Charmed Ones. There is another group, and this one is headed by a genius, considering who he is.

Barbas nods in understanding.

Barbas: Oh, and since you obviously haven't heard yet. A demon by the name of Cryos has made a move against both the Twice Blessed and your lapdog.

Cole's eyes flash angrily.

Cole: No one was supposed to make a move against William. Jeopardizing his life could quite possibly jeopardize mine.

Barbas: I told him not to go after him, but Cryos is a very stubborn demon.

Cryos (from behind them): That I am.

Cryos walks up to the table and sits down, placing the snow globe down in the center.

Cryos looks at Cole.

Cryos: My lord, I've captured two Halliwell witches in here. The two cannot possibly hope to escape, and they also have no food or heat.

Cole leans in, his voice cold.

Cole: Did I not make it clear that no one was supposed to go after William?

Cryos: I didn't think that you would mind when the Twice Blessed will die with him.

Cole: Obviously I do.

The camera pans behind Cole to reveal Billie, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Chris who are standing behind them. Billie and Phoebe both have athames while Piper, Paige, Prue, and Chris have vanquishing potions.

Billie: Good to know that you share our sentiments.

Piper: Alright, which one of you trapped my sons in some magical object?

Cole and Barbas both look at Cryos.

Cole: That would be this demon over here - Cryos.

He stands up and straightens his tie.

Cole: I'll leave you to deal with him.

Then he flames out. A second later, Barbas follows suit.

Paige notices the snow globe on the table. She holds out her hand.

Paige: Snow Globe.

The snow globe disappears in a swirl of orbs and reappears in her hands. She holds it up to her eyes and sees both Wyatt and William are looking at her.

Piper and Chris toss their vanquishing potions at Cryos, who promptly explodes.

Paige: Alright, how do we get you two out of here?

William rolls his eyes.

Int. Snow Globe

Wyatt and William are standing against the glass on the Snow Globe.

William turns to Wyatt.

William: Should I try blowing it up?

Wyatt shrugs.

Wyatt: It couldn't hurt.

William waves his hands.

Exit Snow Globe.

Int. Voodoo

Paige is holding the snow globe in her hand when suddenly it flies out of her hand and falls to the floor to the horrified looks of the Halliwells.

It hit's the floor with a smash. Suddenly, a bright yellow light surrounds the place where the snow globe hit the ground, and Wyatt and William reform on the floor.

Wyatt (relieved): We're out.

William: Speaking of getting out, I was just about to leave.

Piper places a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Piper: Don't even think about it mister.

Exit Voodoo

Show San Francisco Skyline

Music: Freeze by Jordin Sparks.

Show Front of a Classroom

Int. Classroom.

Wyatt hurries into the classroom, slightly flustered. He makes his way towards the Professor with Ryan at his side.

Ryan (whispering): I can't believe you forgot about this paper.

Wyatt: I was busy, okay?

Wyatt reaches his professor and opens his mouth to explain to the professor why he doesn't have his paper, when William runs up to them, a paper in his hands.

Wyatt: Professor, I -

William (interrupting): Wyatt, I can't believe you forgot your paper at home.

Wyatt, Ryan, and the Professor look at William, eyebrows raised.

Wyatt: I uh…

William: Remember, you left it in the kitchen, but I guess you forgot it this morning.

He gives Wyatt a look that says, 'just take it' and holds out the paper.

Professor (to William): And who are you?

William: I'm his younger brother.

The Professor looks William over before deciding that he believed the teenager. Then he looks back to Wyatt.

Professor: Well then Mr. Halliwell. You must be very lucky to have a brother who cares enough to bring your essay to you.

Wyatt looks at William and takes the paper.

Wyatt: Yes sir, I am.

He hands the paper to the Professor and then walks back into the hallway with William.

Wyatt: Thanks Will. I owe you one.

William (smirking): No problem. Like I said, I was definitely more qualified to write that paper than you.

Wyatt opens his mouth to say something, but then changes his mind.

Wyatt: Just don't let me catch you at any more clubs.

William: I'm 18, you can't stop me.

Wyatt: Well in that case, just know that I'll be the best overprotective big brother out there.

William smirks at this last statement.

William: I think I can handle that.

He turns and starts to walk away.

Wyatt (calling out): And no more drinking contests!

William laughs a bit.

William: Like that's going to happen.

Wyatt grimaces.

Wyatt: You're going to be a handful, aren't you?

Then he turns and goes back into the classroom.

Show front of Billie's apartment

Int. Billie's apartment

Billie is taking deep breaths while Prue and Piper are sitting on the couch next to her.

Prue (comfortingly): Relax Billie. Jason's back home now, so just go and talk to him. He really seemed to like you.

Piper: Yeah, what have you got to lose?

Billie shakes her head.

Billie: I'm taking advice from a woman who has been married for 23 years and a woman who hasn't gotten married yet.

Prue (frowns): Ouch! That was a low blow.

Billie: I know, sorry. I'm just nervous.

Prue (suddenly): Hey! I was married… Once.

Piper: That doesn't count Prue. You killed him three minutes after the ceremony was finished.

Billie looks at Prue stunned.

Billie: What were you a black widow or something?

Prue (with mock hurt): No! It was a warlock that some High Priestess brainwashed me into marrying.

Billie: Did you get anything out of it?

Prue: Well I did get a nice black dress out of it.

Piper rolls her eyes.

Piper: Whatever. She was just glad she got married before I did. Anyways, if you want we can cast a little spell to make him tell you his true feelings.

Billie looks at her.

Billie: Isn't that personal gain?

Piper gestures to Prue and then herself.

Piper: We aren't the one's who would gain anything.

Prue: Besides, we'd be doing you a favor.

Billie: And here I thought Coop was the matchmaker.

Prue (smiling): He is.

Piper: Call us your fairy godmothers.

Billie laughs a bit before getting up and walking towards the door. She turns to the sisters before exiting into the hallway.

Billie: Wish me luck!

Piper: Our fingers are crossed.

Billie exits her apartment and then takes a left and knocks on the door next to hers. After a minute, Jason opens it.

Jason seems surprised and happy to see Billie.

Jason: Hey Billie, I didn't expect to see you.

Billie: Well, I was home and then I wondered whether or not you'd be home, so I figured I could stop by and say hey.

Jason holds open the door.

Jason: Well I appreciate that. Do you wanna come inside?

The camera pans to show Piper and Prue peaking through Billie's doorway to see what's going on. Billie notices and then winks.

Billie: Sure. I'd love to!

She goes inside and the door to Jason's apartment closes.

Piper and Prue give each other a High Five.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Stars:**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Robert Hoffman as Jason Moore**

**Jake Epstein as Ryan Newman**

**Patrick Stewart as Cryos**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**


	27. Episode 2x05: Until My Dying Day

Forever Charmed

Forever Charmed

Episode 2x05: Until My Dying Day

Show Front of Voodoo (night)

Int. Voodoo

Music: Forever by Chris Brown

Wyatt, Ryan, and Elizabeth enter Voodoo. The music is playing in the background. Wyatt stumbles a bit before regaining his balance.

Ryan (to Wyatt): Dude, are you okay?

Wyatt nods and gives his friends reassuring looks.

Wyatt: Don't worry about me. I'm fine.

The three walk farther into the club and see that there is a bar brawl between two men wearing all black. There are cheers from other party goers, while the people on the dance floor ignore the fight.

Wyatt, Ryan, and Elizabeth all look at the crowd and see what's going on. Ryan's eyes light up.

Ryan points towards the bar area.

Ryan (to Wyatt): Hey Wy, isn't that your brother?

Wyatt frowns as he spots William at the bar speaking to a bartender.

Wyatt: Yeah, it is. Actually, can you two excuse me for a minute?

He walks towards the bar, gradually swaying as he does.

Ryan looks at Elizabeth with a concerned expression.

Ryan: Is he okay?

Elizabeth shrugs.

Elizabeth: I don't know. He seemed okay in the car, just a little out of it. Maybe he's just tired.

Ryan (unconvincingly): Yeah. Just tired or something like that.

Camera pans over to the bar where Wyatt makes it to William. The bartender, who we recognize as Barbas is busy talking to other customers and watching the brawl which is being broken up by two bouncers.

Wyatt puts his hand on William's shoulder. William immediately whirls around to see who it is but relaxes a bit when he sees that it's Wyatt.

William: Hey.

Wyatt: I thought you weren't going to enter anymore drinking contests?

William: I'm not in one tonight. And before you ask, no, I didn't have anything to do with this.

The camera focuses on Wyatt's face now, and we can see that he is sweating and that his breathing is labored. William also notices.

William: Are you okay?

Wyatt: Actually, I don't feel too good.

William: Well do you need to go home?

Wyatt starts to say something but then clamps his mouth shut, his face paling.

William looks concerned now.

William: What's wrong?

Wyatt just shakes his head, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose.

William: Wyatt, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong.

Wyatt shakes his head again, vigorously.

William (sternly): Wyatt! Open your mouth and tell me what's wrong with you.

Per William's request, Wyatt opens his mouth and a load of vomit spills out – most of it on William's pants. William looks down at his now ruined black pants with disgust. Wyatt then sits down on the stool, panting and shaking.

William: You know, when I said I wouldn't mind being closer as brothers, I didn't mean that we should bond by having you puke on me.

Wyatt: Sorry about that.

Ryan and Elizabeth come running up to them.

Ryan (to William): We saw Wyatt blow chunks. Is he okay?

Elizabeth starts rubbing Wyatt's back.

Elizabeth (to Ryan and William): Should we take him home?

William: That'd probably be a good idea. How did you three get here?

Ryan: I drove.

William: Then let's get him to the manor.

Exit Voodoo

Int. Manor – Bathroom

Chris is standing in the bathroom, washing his hands. When he looks up into the mirror, Evil Wyatt can be seen standing behind him.

Evil Wyatt: Hello Chris.

Chris whirls around but doesn't see anyone there.

Evil Wyatt (voice only): I told you you'd pay for your insubordination.

Chris looks back at the mirror and sees Evil Wyatt's reflection raising a sword. He brings it slicing down. Chris squeezes his eyes shut, but feels no pain. He opens them again and sees that Evil Wyatt's reflection isn't the mirror anymore. Confused, he takes off his shirt and turns around. There is now a long scar extending from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Chris (barely a whisper): What's happening to me?

Intro to Show

Show shots of San Francisco at Night

Music: A Little Bit Longer by Jonas Brothers

Show Front of San Francisco Memorial

Int. San Francisco Memorial – Waiting room

William, Ryan, Elizabeth, Piper, and Leo are all sitting in the waiting room. Camera pans to the doors leading to the outside. The sounds of orbs are heard and a bright light can be seen from underneath the door. It opens, revealing Chris, Prue, Andy, Charlie and Corey.

Prue runs up to Piper with the rest of the group close behind.

Prue: How is he doing?

Piper: The doctors don't know anything yet. They're running some tests.

Charlie and Corey make their way to their parents.

Charlie: Daddy, is Wyatt going to be okay?

Leo smiles reassuringly.

Leo: Of course he is buddy.

Andy meanwhile notices William.

Andy: William, just the person I needed to see.

He walks over to William and leads his nephew into a hallway.

William: Is this important? I really haven't been having a good night.

Andy (with mock sincerity): Aw, poor baby.

William glares at Andy.

William: I got puked on by my brother, and had to ride to the manor, while he pukes away in a plastic bag.

Andy's eyes widen.

Andy: Oh, well, this is important, so you're just going to have to hear me out.

William sighs and waits for Andy to tell him what's going on.

Andy: The Elders have assigned you a Whitelighter.

William (confused): I thought you were my Whitelighter.

Andy: While we were temporarily displaced in time, yes. But now that we're back, no.

William: Why do they even think I need a Whitelighter anyway? I've been doing just fine by myself.

Andy: In the four months that you've been here, you've kidnapped, stolen, inflicted bodily injury, cheated to win the lottery, and hacked into several government computers.

William: Yeah, you're welcome for the lottery winnings and the driver's license.

Andy: Not that I'm not grateful for that, but all the other stuff could get you some serious jail time.

William: What's your point?

Andy: My point is that the Elders feel that you've strayed off of the path of good and that you need to be guided by an outside force.

William: And that means no one in the family.

Andy: Not that you'd use them if they were given to you.

William crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

William: I'm not going to use the one that they've assigned me either. I don't want a Whitelighter, and I certainly don't need one. In case they haven't figured it out yet, I can take care of myself.

Andy smiles a bit at William's stubbornness.

Andy: Humor me.

Beside him, a vortex of orbs appears, and a man appears inside the orbs.

Andy: William, meet Chet – your new Whitelighter.

Chet smiles and waves.

Chet (to William): I'm sure we'll be great friends, won't we little dude!

William's expression is caught somewhere between disbelief and incredulity. He waves his hands and freezes Chet. He then looks at Andy.

William: They got me a Whitelighter named Chet, who died overdosing on Prozac? What were they thinking?

Andy (defensively): I didn't have anything to do with the choice.

William: Give him to the twins. They need some guidance. Plus, at their age, they'll probably think he's funny.

Andy: True, but the Elders have assigned him to you, so you're stuck with him until you're back on the path of good, he dies, or he quits.

William's eyes widen in thought.

William: What was that last one?

Andy realizes that he's slipped up and said something that he shouldn't have said.

Andy: You're stuck with him until you're back on the path of good?

William: After that one.

Andy: He dies?

William: Well, that is an option. I could just call up a Darklighter, but no. The one after that.

Andy: He quits?

William grins at this and narrows his eyes, considering the possibilities.

William: I didn't know Whitelighters could quit. That's very interesting.

Andy groans inwardly, imagining what his nephew must be coming up with.

Andy: Please just stick this out. If you listen to him he might have a positive effect on you.

William: Here's something positive that he could do. Make him heal Wyatt so I can get out of here.

Andy: We can't do that. There are doctors in that room, and we can't risk exposure.

William waves a hand and unfreezes Chet. Then he points at Chet.

William: You, be quiet.

Sure enough, Chet shuts his mouth and keeps whatever he was about to say to himself.

Then, William points at Andy.

William: And you fix this!

Andy (smirking): Which problem are you talking about?

William (irritated): All of them.

William leads the way back into the hospital waiting room as Andy orbs out.

Exit Hospital

Int. Phoebe and Coop's House (late night)

Penny is sitting on the couch watching TV while Phoebe and Coop are frantically scrambling around the house. Prudence and Patty have no clue what their parents are doing until Coop finally stops in front of them.

Coop (urgently): Grab a pillow, a change of clothes, and plenty of stuff to do. Wyatt's in the hospital.

Prudence: Why can't someone heal him?

Coop leans down and picks up a piece of the newspaper that had fallen out of his hands.

Coop: Because his illness is natural, not magical, and the Elders have really been cracking down on sticking to the rules. They've already eliminated one in the past century, and that's more than they ever wanted to eliminate.

As Coop stands back up, he accidentally hits the table behind him, knocking a glass off. Patty gestures as if to freeze it, but instead, an entirely different effect occurs. The scene in front of her rewinds to right as Coop stops in front of them.

Coop (urgently): Grab a pillow, a change of clothes, and plenty of stuff to do. Wyatt's in the hospital.

Patty and Prudence's eyes widen, and they look at each other.

Prudence: Looks like someone got a cool power advancement.

Coop frowns and looks between his two daughters.

Coop: What's going on here?

Prudence: Patty just rewound time a bit.

Coop turns towards the kitchen where Phoebe is shoving snacks and drinks into a bag.

Coop (calling out to Phoebe): Phoebe, I think our middle daughter just received a power advancement.

Phoebe looks at him for a second.

Phoebe: Can it wait until later?

Coop looks at Patty inquiringly and she nods.

Coop: She says yes.

Phoebe: Okay. We'll talk about it in the car.

Patty rolls her eyes.

Patty: Whatever.

Then, she and Prudence both head upstairs to pack what their father had asked.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Hospital – Waiting room (night).

The waiting room is now crowded with Halliwells. Piper, Leo, William, Charlie, Corey, Phoebe, Coop, Prudence, Patty, Penny, Paige, Henry, Junior, Adam, Melinda, Patrick, Prue, and Andy are all occupying the chairs. Chet is sitting in a chair, frozen by William.

Most of them are sleeping. The only ones awake are Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Andy, and William. Phoebe is constantly glancing over at the frozen Chet and then back to William.

Piper (sighing): The doctors said that they didn't know what it was yet, but his immune system isn't fighting it off as well as they'd hoped.

Leo: And there's no way we can get in there and heal him is there.

Andy shakes his head.

Andy: There's constantly someone in there, and let's factor in that they don't want anyone there because there's the risk that he could be contagious.

Paige: Well right now, my husband is a lot of help.

She motions towards Henry who has fallen asleep and emits a particularly loud snore. He is sitting next to Coop who is also asleep with a newspaper covering his face. The two of them are sitting next to Chet, who is still motionless. Phoebe finally sighs and gives into temptation.

Phoebe: William, do you think you could unfreeze him?

William (frowning): I'd rather not, thanks.

Paige (rolls her eyes): He is your Whitelighter. You should give him the chance to guide him.

William groans and then waves his hand. Chet immediately begins moving again.

Chet (to William): So, the first things we need to go over are a few guide lines that can turn your life around. Won't that be exciting?

William gets up and looks to see if the receptionist is looking before turning and blowing up Chet.

Piper (shocked): William! Why did you do that?

William (irritated): Because he's been annoying me ever since he got here. How old does he think I am anyways?

Chet then reforms.

Chet (frowning): That wasn't very nice of you. I don't want to have to put you in time out.

The adults all watch with faces varying from disbelief to amusement.

Phoebe (whispering to Paige): Twenty bucks says this Whitelighter quits by tomorrow night.

Andy: Thirty says he hires a Darklighter to kill him.

Leo: Forty says he takes the Darklighter's crossbow and kills him himself.

Prue: Fifty says he doesn't even bother with the Darklighter and finds a way to kill him.

Piper crosses her arms and frowns at the turn of the conversation. However, she cannot resist joining in on the pot.

Piper: I'm with Prue on this one.

Paige: I'll take Prue's bet and up it to 100.

Andy/Leo/Phoebe/Piper/Prue: Deal.

Meanwhile, William is shooting Chet a look that would normally send small children crying to their parents. He slowly advances on Chet.

William (softly): If I were you, I'd shut up right now, because I wouldn't want to make me any more mad than I already am. Also, I'd stop treating me like I was a child. I'm 18, not 4. I'm not interested in changing my lifestyle, and I'd stop bringing it up if I were you. Although I must say, if I was you, I'd have run far away by now.

William's hand shoots out and grabs Chet's throat, his hand red from the heat he's generating. Chet doesn't even have time to cry out as his body is incinerated by the flames.

William: Too bad that's not permanent.

Then he turns to the group.

William: I'm going to find out what's really going on here.

He then walks straight through the doors into the medical wing.

Paige looks down at her watch.

Paige: Alright, it's 5:30.

She looks back up at Piper.

Paige: We need to get going. The kids need to get to school, and Henry and I need to get to work.

Prue: It's about time that I go and get ready too.

Piper turns to Leo, as if daring him to say that he had to leave also.

Leo: I just need to go and conduct a staff meeting. Then I'll be back here.

Piper sighs.

Piper: Fine. Take the boys with you.

Phoebe: I'll have Coop take the kids home and get them to school. I brought my laptop so I can work from here.

Andy: I'll stay here for as long as I can.

Piper nods and then the group starts to disperse.

Exit Waiting Room

Int. Medical Area.

William is walking through the halls of the medical area when he turns a corner and almost runs straight into Cole. The two seem shocked to see each other.

William: Expanding your business empire?

Cole: Actually, I've been investigating something that a competitor of mine might be doing.

William: Really, and what might that be?

Cole: A long time ago, your mother and Aunts had blood work done, and a doctor found out that if you inject a witch's blood into mortals, they receive their powers.

William (intrigued): Really, could be interesting. (_beat)_ Wasn't your R&D department looking into that?

Cole: Yes, they were. However, the test subjects became unstable if you gave them anything more than a simple power.

William: Do you think it's possible that they might have perfected a way to do it?

Cole: I doubt it. Although I must say that the receivers of the powers do make powerful weapons if you point them in the right direction.

William (smiling a bit): And suddenly I like this idea more and more. If you put a whole bunch of them in one enclosed location and then placed the victim in there, the victim would be toast.

Cole: Exactly. The only problem is that we weren't able to get them all in one location without killing each other.

William nods in understand.

William: So you being here has nothing to do with Wyatt being ill?

Cole: It didn't at first, however once I learned that he'd been admitted, I decided I'd take over the care for him – and I also made sure that there would be someone in the room at all times.

William: Ah. So, can I see him?

Cole: Are you going to heal him.

William: Probably not.

Cole: Then yes. He's down the hall to the right.

William nods and then walks.

Int. Wyatt's Hospital room

William enters and waves his hands to freeze the doctor. He walks over to Wyatt's bed.

William (softly): Wy, you awake?

Wyatt lets out a snore as an answer.

William narrows his eyes.

William (loudly): Wyatt!

Wyatt's eyes flutter a bit before opening.

Wyatt: What's going on?

William: You're in the hospital, remember?

Wyatt looks around.

Wyatt: Oh yeah… So any word on when I'm going to get out?

William looks down, refusing to meet Wyatt's gaze.

William: They don't know yet. No one knows what's wrong with you yet, but your immune system isn't fighting it off like they'd hoped it would.

Wyatt (groans): Great.

Then he looks around at the frozen doctor.

Wyatt: Where's everybody else?

William: I'm the only one who's allowed to come in. The doctors are worried that you're contagious.

Wyatt: So why are you here?

William: Because I'm sure that whatever it is, I can take care of myself if I catch it.

Wyatt (grinning): Uh huh. I'm sure that's the reason.

William smirks but says nothing.

Wyatt: I'll be alright. Don't worry about it. I've been in tougher scrapes than this one.

William: Uh huh, sure. Well, if you're going to be alright, then I'll just tell everyone to leave and I'll go back to my usual routine.

Wyatt smirks at his little brother's comment, realizing the hidden meaning behind it.

Wyatt: You can stay if you want.

William: Well, if you insist.

Exit Hospital

Int. High School

Chris, Prudence, and Junior walk into the school. Madison Gray is chatting pleasantly with Mrs. Price, the secretary, who looks as though she'd rather be anywhere else than in the presence of the new councilor.

Chris: So, is anyone else irritated that we had to go to school on a day like this?

Prudence: Yes Chris. We all are.

They begin walking through the halls and notice that the halls have emptied a bit since the students involved in the fights were expelled.

Junior: It's really empty, isn't it?

They turn the corner and see Justin and Bianca in the middle of a fierce discussion.

Justin: You need to tell him!

Bianca: I don't want to. He keeps my life normal!

Justin: Then tell him you don't want to be an assassin when you're with him. He'll understand the need for secrecy, but you need to tell him you're a witch!

Chris and Junior stop in their tracks at this latest revelation. Prudence however marches up to her boyfriend and turns him around so that he can now see Junior and Chris who are desperately attempting to process what they just heard.

Prudence (angrily): Nice going genius.

Justin (surprised): Oh!

Bianca looks at the ground, refusing to look at Chris's face for fear of rejection.

Prudence (to Justin): Let's give them some alone time.

The two walk off and each grab one of Junior's arms and take him with them.

Chris doesn't speak for a minute.

Chris: Is it true?

Bianca (emotionlessly): Yes.

Chris walks up to her.

Chris (softly): Why didn't you tell me? You knew my secret, so you knew I'd understand.

Bianca: It's not that Chris.

She looks up at him now and sees the concern in his eyes.

Bianca: The reason why I didn't tell you is because you are the one thing that keeps my life normal. Every minute that we're not together, I'm either tracking down someone I need to kill, or trying to pick up the pieces.

Chris: Why can't your mom –

Bianca interrupts him.

Bianca (harshly): My mom died three years ago Chris. That's why you haven't seen her.

Chris's eyes widen in shock.

Chris: I'm sorry.

Bianca: Don't be. You didn't do anything.

Chris: Look, Bianca, I know that you were trying to keep your life with me normal, but we can still have that, just with a little more magic in our lives.

Bianca (uncertainly): How can you be so sure?

Chris smiles comfortingly.

Chris: I'm not. But I can do my best to try and make it that way.

Bianca smiles a bit, and then the bell rings.

Camera pans over to Madison Gray. A man steps up behind her. It is Inspector Clemens.

Inspector Clemens: Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the Halliwell children.

Exit High School.

Int. Magic School – Courtyard.

Patty, Melinda, and Adam are sitting with each other eating McDonalds at one of the stone tables.

Patty (holding a French fry): Thank god I have two cosmic taxis as cousins.

Melinda: You're welcome.

Adam: So how's that new power of yours working out for you?

Patty: Well, I haven't had any major accidents with it. I think the only time I had a problem was when I made the teacher read the same paragraph twice, but I'm pretty sure no one else noticed.

Melinda: That's good. At least you're keeping it under control.

Patty: Still, I feel like there's a reason for me getting this power when I did. I mean, I know that we obtained some of our powers naturally, but with power advancements, there's always a reason.

Adam: Maybe you can help Wyatt with it.

Patty frowns and takes a sip from her drink, thinking.

Patty: I don't see how though. I don't think I can rewind him. It didn't work on Prudence earlier, and some of the class was immune to it too.

Melinda: Still, you never know.

Then they see Paige walking towards them with a student that they don't recognize. Patty and Melinda stare at him before grinning to one another.

Patty: Who's he?

Melinda: I don't know, but he's really cute.

Adam immediately groans at the turn of the conversation.

Adam: His name is Alex Thompson, and he's a new student here. And before you ask, he's in our grade, and no, I'm not going to go snooping in and read his thoughts.

Melinda: Then I'll just swap powers with you.

Adam: You can't.

Patty/Melinda/Adam (groaning): Personal gain.

Melinda: I know, I know. But still, it would be fun if I could.

Adam reaches out to grab some more fries, but knocks over his drink in the process.

Adam: Oops!

Patty flicks her hands to freeze the drink before it hits the ground, but instead, it rewinds time so that the drink is standing straight up.

Patty: Not the effect I was going for, but good enough.

Paige and Alex reach the group.

Paige: Hey kids. I have someone I want you to meet.

She motions towards Alex.

Paige: This is Alex Thompson. He's a new student here at magic school.

She then looks pointedly at the McDonalds in their hands.

Paige: I hope you aren't going to set a bad example for him.

Patty: Relax Aunt Paige, we didn't conjure it. Adam orbed into a restroom and bought it and then brought it back up to us.

Paige relaxes a little bit.

Paige: Alright then. I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. I have to orb your Uncle Leo back to the Hospital. I'll see you later.

She turns around and starts walking back towards the door.

Alex: So, you're related to the Headmaster?

Patty: Yeah, it comes in handy quite often.

Adam: Or it can be a curse.

Melinda: So what brings you here to magic school?

Alex: Well, my parents finally cracked and said that it would be a good idea to learn about my heritage, and how to control my power.

Patty immediately starts flirting with him.

Patty: Oh really? And what can you do?

Alex: Well, I'm supposed to be able to manipulate the weather in a small area, but I haven't ever been able to get the hang of it.

Melinda leans forward and also puts on her flirty face.

Melinda: Well that sounds like a really interesting power. I haven't met anyone who can do that before.

Alex blushes a bit, not entirely sure if it's a compliment or not.

Alex: Uh, thanks.

The bell rings and students immediately begin going to their respective classes.

Alex: Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Do you think we'll have some classes together?

Patty: I hope so.

Melinda: Yeah, me too.

Adam (under his breath): I hope I don't get sick.

Alex gives a little wave and then walks towards the building.

Patty and Melinda stare appraisingly after him.

Patty: He's quite possibly one of the cutest guys ever to grace the halls of this school.

Melinda: Agreed.

The two remain silent for a second before quickly turning to look at each other.

Patty/Melinda: Dibs!

They frown when they realize that they had effectively called him at the same time.

Patty: Friendly competition?

Melinda grins mischievously.

Melinda: Oh absolutely.

Adam gets up and throws his trash away.

Adam: This will not be pretty.

Exit Magic School – Courtyard.

Int. Underworld – Graveyard

Cole is standing in the mysterious graveyard with the Hooded Figure.

Cole: I have a job for you. I need you to resurrect a few demons or warlocks and send them after the Charmed Ones.

Hooded Figure: As cannon fodder? Surely the demons know now that they can't vanquish the Charmed Ones. Remember how Javna's attempt went? And he didn't even go up against the Power of Three.

Cole: I understand that, but I need to buy myself some time.

The Hooded Figure nods, understanding.

Hooded Figure: Any demons in particular?

Cole: How about you start from the beginning. I want you to keep it familiar, but feel free to mix it up a bit.

Cole pulls out a list and hands it to the Hooded Figure.

Cole: Here's a list that has to be done, and any others are bonus. Feel free to get some that they haven't come across yet.

Hooded Figure (nodding): I'll take care of it.

Cole: Good. I'm going to check up and see how the Twice Blessed is progressing in his death.

Hooded Figure: How did you get that lucky?

Cole: I'm not sure, but this is a golden opportunity, and since I'm the lead doctor, I can easily just say that we didn't find out what it was.

Hooded Figure: Do you know what it is?

Cole: It's nothing more than a rare case of Influenza.

Hooded Figure (chuckling): Someone should have gotten their flu shot.

Cole: Exactly.

Then, he flames out of the Graveyard.

**End of Act 2**

Int. Hospital – Waiting Room.

Piper and Phoebe are sitting in two of the chairs in the waiting room. Piper is holding a coffee in her hands. Prue and Billie both enter.

Prue (to Phoebe and Prue): Hey, we both came as soon as we could.

Piper: Thanks. I really appreciate it.

Billie frowns at Piper.

Billie: You look like hell. When's the last time you slept?

Piper: Um…

She thinks hard.

Piper: I can't remember.

Phoebe look up from her laptop and over to her sister.

Phoebe: That long?

Piper: I guess. Maybe it's just because last night and today have seemed like total nightmares.

Prue: I guess time's been dragging for you, hasn't it?

Piper: Like you wouldn't believe.

Billie: I have to go home for a bit to change and grab a book, but then I'll be back. Do you want me to bring food?

Phoebe/Piper: Yes!

Piper: Can you stop by the restaurant and tell Drew to please make some to go boxes for us?

Billie: Will do Piper.

She turns around and walks out of the hospital.

Prue: So, where are Leo and Paige?

Piper: Paige orbed off to make sure everything was running smoothly in her house, and Leo is currently yelling at some doctor for not producing results yet.

Prue: I take it he misses the days he was a doctor.

Piper smiles a bit.

Piper: I'm beginning to think that we might have another Halliwell go back to college.

Phoebe: I can't say I blame him, but god knows that's going to be expensive.

Piper: I think we have enough funds stored away to pay for him and Chris going to college.

Prue: Yes, speaking of Chris, does he know where he's going to college yet?

Piper: We don't know yet, but he's leaning on USC. I think part of the reason is because it's close, and also because Wyatt goes there, meaning he has his room mate picked out already.

Prue: He doesn't want to go out of state? I mean, I know that out of state tuition is expensive, but has did he consider it?

Piper: I tried to tell him that I'd support him wherever he wanted to go as long as he kept his grades up, but he wanted to stay here.

Phoebe: Well, Chris has always been putting others before himself.

Piper shudders at some memories.

Piper: Please don't remind me.

Phoebe: Sorry. It's a touchy subject for me too.

Prue (confused): Did I miss something?

Piper: It's nothing. Just something that we really don't like to talk about.

Prue looks at her sisters, waiting for one of them to spill.

Piper sighs and pulls out her wallet. She pulls out an older picture. It shows Chris holding baby Wyatt. The two are smiling at the camera.

Prue takes the picture and looks at it. Then she flips it over and reads the date: May, 2004. She is even more confused by this.

Prue: I know that this is Chris, but who is the little kid?

Piper: That was Wyatt.

Phoebe: Chris came back from the past to help change something in the future. He died about a month later on his birthday.

Prue (shocked): Oh my god! But he's okay now, right?

Piper: Yes, he is. He doesn't remember a bit about the other future, and thank god for that.

Prue: Are you ever going to tell him?

Piper: No. We agreed that there are certain things that are better off buried, and left that way.

Prue looks back at the picture in her hand.

Prue: Wyatt was a really cute kid though. His hair got a lot darker though.

Piper takes the picture back from Prue and looks at it, smiling.

Piper: They really do grow fast, don't they?

Phoebe: Definitely. I still look at Prudence and sometimes I wonder what happened to the girl who scribbled on the wall while Patty froze Coop.

Prue and Piper both smile at this.

Piper: I remember when Wyatt was just starting to talk, which was actually dangerous in our house.

Prue: Oh no.

Piper: Oh yes. We quickly had to reform our language because he was very much a mimic. We were usually pretty careful around Wyatt, but sometimes things just slipped out. There was this one time when I was trying to open one of those children's toys.

Phoebe: I know the kind.

Piper: Of course, they package those things like they're sending them to mars or something. So, a half an hour later I'm trying to wrench the thing apart.

Piper pretends to be opening an imaginary package. Phoebe and Prue laugh at her imitation.

Piper: And I uttered something that shouldn't have been said in front of him and he said it like that _(snaps finger)_.

Prue gasps.

Prue: Piper!

Piper: And then of course I followed that with another bad word which he said like that _(snaps finger again)_.

Prue and Phoebe laugh.

Phoebe: Why did I never hear that story?

Piper: I think I might have mentioned it in passing.

Phoebe: Oh yes, right about the time when you first created that censorship spell.

Piper: That's the one.

Prue sighs.

Prue: I can't wait till I have kids.

Phoebe: You'll make a great parent someday. And Andy, he'll be a great dad.

Prue: I hope so. It's just… I want to move our relationship to the net level, but I don't know if he's just not ready for it, or why he's waiting so long.

Piper: Sometimes it takes men a little longer to figure things out.

Phoebe: Just give it time, but try to hint subtly, so that he doesn't feel any pressure.

Prue looks at Phoebe curiously.

Prue: And how do I do that?

Phoebe: Maybe go out to a movie with him. Make sure that it's a romance and that someone get's married in it, but pretend you don't know what's happening in it.

Prue: That's good advice. Thanks!

Piper: Well, they don't call her ask Phoebe for nothing.

Then, Leo comes in from the hallway.

Piper looks at Leo, anxiously.

Piper: Did you find anything out?

Leo: No, damn it. The doctors either refuse to tell me anything, or they don't know anything.

Prue: That's ridiculous. Wyatt's been here for over 12 hours. Surely they should know something by now.

Phoebe: I think we need to do some investigating of our own. Something gives me a bad vibe about this hospital.

Piper looks at Phoebe, confused.

Piper: Like what?

Phoebe: Well, I've had to shut my empathy off, because as soon as I walked in here, I felt an incredible amount of pain. I mean, I know it's a hospital, but I think that something's wrong here.

Piper: Well, how are we going to get in there?

She motions towards the doors to the medical area.

Prue: William can get us in.

Leo (confused): How?

Prue: He's been in there for a while now with Wyatt. Surely he knows someone or some way to get in.

Prue immediately begins going through her purse.

Leo: Will be help us?

Piper (fiercely): He better. We are his parents after all.

Phoebe: Well, if you ask nicely, then maybe he'll let you in.

Prue pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

Piper (to Leo): How come she has his phone number and not me?

Leo shrugs.

Exit Hospital – Waiting Room

Int. Hospital – Wyatt's room.

William and Wyatt are watching a movie on a television that William somehow managed to obtain from the hospital staff.

The doctor that is usually in the room stops writing and walks out of the room, absent minded.

As soon as he leaves, Chet orbs in.

Wyatt (to William): Who's he?

William grinds his teeth.

William (angrily): My Whitelighter – Chet.

Chet: You know, it's not nice to dodge me like that. You know that I can't watch over you when I can't get into the room you're in.

William: Why do you think I came in here?

Chet: That's not very nice buddy. I don't want have to take away one of your toys.

William's glare becomes even more pronounced. He reaches under Wyatt's hospital bed and pulls out a Darklighter's crossbow.

Chet immediately pales.

Chet: What are you planning to do with that?

William: Well, you said you wanted to take away one of my toys, so I figured I'd give you the option of which arrow you wanted to take away.

Chet: That's not the good thing to do.

William: And neither is pissing me off, which you've done ever since you've gotten here.

Chet: I'm only trying to get you back on the path to goodness. Doesn't that sound exciting?

William: Not particularly. I've had my fair share of offers, and now I'm happy living my life the way it is.

He stands up and approaches Chet with the crossbow.

William (menacingly): If you know what's good for you, you'll go straight up to the Elders and resign from being my Whitelighter. I don't need one, and I certainly don't want one.

Chet's eyes cross as he stares at the arrow that is now pointing at his forehead.

William: Do I make myself clear?

Chet: Crystal.

Then he orbs out.

William then goes back to his seat and places the crossbow under the bed.

Wyatt is looking at William now.

Wyatt: They assigned you a Whitelighter?

William nods.

Wyatt: Why didn't they assign me or Chris? Or Aunt Paige for that matter?

William: I don't know.

He smiles a bit.

William: Maybe you can ask them about that when you get out of here.

Wyatt sighs and then coughs a bit. William looks worriedly at Wyatt, who notices the look.

Wyatt: I'm going to be okay. I'm supposed to look after _you_, remember?

William: Can't stop me from worrying.

Wyatt smirks a bit before coughing some more.

Wyatt: I'll pull out of this. Don't worry about it.

William is about to say something, but then his cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it with an irritated expression. Then he clicks the answer button.

William: You're interrupting something very important. I was trying to have one of those touching family moments, but if that was it, I must say that they're extremely overrated.

The screen splits to reveal Prue talking on the fun.

Prue rolls her eyes when she hears this.

Prue: Aw, I'm sorry. How about you try that again with the whole family there? Or at least a larger part?

William: No thanks I'll pass.

Wyatt looks at William now.

Wyatt: Who is it?

William (to Wyatt): It's Prue.

Wyatt: Tell her I said hi.

William (to the phone now): Wyatt says hi by the way.

Prue: Well, can you let us into Wyatt's room so we could all talk to him?

William gets up and mouths 'I'll be right back' to Wyatt. He exits the room and walks down a hallway.

William: I'd rather not.

Prue rolls her eyes.

Leo (to Prue): He said no?

She nods and then hands the phone to Piper.

Piper (loudly): William Leonardo Halliwell, you let us in there right this minute or –

The door to the medical area opens and William is standing there.

William: Alright, alright. Follow me.

They follow him back into Wyatt's room, where Piper immediately rushes to the bed and smothers Wyatt in a bone crushing hug.

Piper: Oh honey, we're so sorry this is happening to you. Your father and I are trying everything to figure out what's going on, but no one seems to know something.

Wyatt: I'll be alright mom. Don't worry about me.

The doctor walks back into the room, and is startled to see that there are more people in the room.

Doctor: Excuse me, but I thought that this room was closed off?

Piper: We're his family damn it, we can see him whenever we want to.

Leo (to Piper, calmly): I'll take care of this. William follows him out.

Leo (to the doctor): Why can't we see our son?

Doctor: We're worried that he may be contagious, and we still haven't identified the virus that he has come down with.

Leo: So it's a virus?

Doctor: Yes, the sudden onset suggests that it is viral in nature, so I will ask you and your family to please leave.

William pulls a wad of bills out of his pocket and waves them in front of the doctor's face.

William: Is he contagious?

The doctor eyes the wad of money before taking it from William's hand.

Doctor: No. Stay as long as you want.

The doctor walks off quickly, pocketing the money.

William (to Leo): Now do you see why I don't trust the side of 'good'? There are crooked people everywhere.

Leo: Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't trust your family.

William: Are you sure about that?

He walks back into the room, leaving Leo standing out in the hall. He quickly follows William back into the room.

Exit Hospital

Int. High School

Prudence and Stephanie walk out of their last class and towards the entrance of the school.

Stephanie: I can't believe you didn't tell me that Wyatt was sick earlier!

Prudence: It isn't anything major…

Stephanie: Junior said that he was in the hospital. How is that not major?

Prudence (frowning): How much exactly did Junior tell you?

Stephanie: That's about it. Oh! Do you think I'd be able to bake him some cookies and take them to him?

Prudence: I'm not sure…

Stephanie: Or maybe I could go with you to visit him. I haven't seen him since he came back from college and picked you guys up a few months ago.

Prudence: I'm sure you have a picture of him somewhere to drool over.

Stephanie (indignantly): I do not!

Prudence gives her friend a knowing look.

Stephanie: Alright, so maybe I do.

Prudence: Remember the last time you talked to him?

Stephanie: I try to avoid that particular memory.

Prudence: Well, for the first half hour, you just sat there, drooling. I thought you'd gone in a coma or something.

Stephanie: I wasn't drooling… that much.

Prudence: And then you told him you loved him.

Stephanie: Alright, so maybe I was a little obsessed, but I'll be better, I promise! Scouts honor.

Prudence: You have to be a scout for that to count.

Then they see Inspector Clemmens talking to Madison Gray through the windows of the school office.

Prudence (confused): What's he doing here?

Stephanie looks at the Inspector through the window.

Stephanie: Do you know him?

Prudence: Yes. He's an inspector, but I don't know why he'd be here.

Stephanie: I don't know. Maybe he's checking into all the fights that happened and those deaths of the students.

Prudence (absent mindedly): Maybe.

Then Justin walks up to her and puts his arms around her.

Prudence smiles and turns around.

Prudence: Hey stranger.

Justin kisses her briefly.

Justin: How was class?

Prudence: Killer. I think I might have bombed Mr. Cohaine's test, but it wouldn't be the first time.

Justin: Maybe we need to have a tutoring session again.

Prudence (grinning): Do you remember the last tutoring session we had? We didn't study English like I needed to.

Justin: No, but we did study some really interesting chemistry.

Stephanie rolls her eyes.

Stephanie: Alright. I'm out of here. Call me later.

She leaves and Chris walks up to them with Junior close behind.

Chris looks pointedly at Justin's arms.

Chris: Justin, you're my friend and all, but if you want to keep your arms attached to the rest of your body, I suggest you keep them to yourself.

Prudence turns to Chris and gives him a dirty look as Justin quickly puts his hands in his pockets.

Prudence: Would you stop being so overprotective?

Chris: Trust me; your dad will thank me.

Junior: Alright, we have to get going. Aunt Piper will kill us if we don't get to the hospital soon.

Justin: Cool. Tell Wyatt I said to feel better.

Chris and Junior start walking towards the exit. Prudence stays behind with a confused expression on her face.

Prudence: You're not coming?

Justin (upset): I can't. I've got to go home and take care of something for my parents.

Prudence: Oh, alright.

Justin pulls her in for a quick hug.

Justin: I'll call you later, okay?

Prudence nods and then gives him a quick kiss before leaving.

Exit High School.

Ext. Street.

Chris (to Junior): Think your mom will be okay with us grabbing some food?

Junior: She won't care. She's probably eating something herself.

Then Chris's cell phone goes off. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket and answers it. His eyes widen.

Chris (loudly): What?!

**End of Act 3**

Show Front of San Francisco Memorial at night.

Int. Hospital – Waiting room.

The Halliwell clan is back out in the waiting room now. Piper is crying into Leo's shoulder while Andy is pacing back and forth.

Patty is sitting with Melinda and Adam. The three, like the rest of their relatives, look rather depressed.

Patty: I just feel so helpless, you know?

Melinda: Believe me, it's all of us.

Adam: If something could be done, it would have been by now. Wyatt's stuck in a coma, and no one still knows what's going on with him.

Patty: Do you think William's trying to find out what's wrong with him?

Adam closes his eyes and concentrates.

Adam (eyes closed): Yes, he is. He's currently talking to some of the nurses, trying to see if they know anything.

Patty: Think we can help him?

Melinda: We certainly can't hurt anything.

The three silently get up and move over to the door to the medical area. When their parents aren't looking, they quickly open the door and walk into the medical area.

Exit Hospital – Waiting Room

Int. Hospital – Medical Area.

William is talking to various doctors, trying to find out if they know anything, and also trying to receive a premonition.

William then turns and sees the Doctor who he bribed earlier.

William: Excuse me, doctor?

He grabs the arm of the doctor, and is sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Cole is standing in front of the doctor._

_Cole: He has Influenza B-180. It's rare, but treatable._

_Doctor: And you want me to pretend that we have no clue what it is?_

_Cole: That would be preferable. I know that you have the vaccines for it, but it will be too late to administer it to him, correct?_

_Doctor: That is correct. Influenza B-180 occurs suddenly. If he were to have received the vaccine before he inhaled the virus, he would be fine. However, it reacts swiftly, so he's going to have to fight it off on his own._

_The doctor glances quickly at the shelves where a particular shot can be seen before glancing back at Cole._

_Doctor: Will that be all sir?_

_Cole: Yes, that'll be all for today._

_He picks a briefcase off the ground and hands it to the Doctor._

_Cole: Do with it what you like._

_End Premonition_

The doctor is looking at him strangely now.

Doctor: Are you alright sir?

William: Yes, I am.

He quickly turns on his heal and starts looking for the room that the doctor and Cole had been in for his premonition.

On the way, he runs into Patty, Melinda, and Adam.

William (surprised): What are you three doing here?

Patty: Same as you. Looking for something to help Wyatt.

William: Well, if you want to help, find out what room that doctor talked to Cole in.

Adam immediately concentrates and closes his eyes for a minute.

Melinda: That doctor knows Cole?

William: I guess. I don't know how though.

Patty: Simple. Cole's behind this, and he's trying to kill Wyatt off.

William: Wrong on the first part, right on the second one. The only reason I'm allowed back here is because I swore not to heal Wyatt.

Melinda: So why can't we?

William: Because it's not a magical injury.

Adam opens his eyes.

Adam: Down the hall, two doors on the left.

William immediately starts walking the way Adam told him with the three children following behind.

Patty: How are you going to help him?

William: I'm hoping to take the vaccine and mix it with a potion so that his body will be able to fight off the virus.

Melinda: Will that work?

William: I don't know.

They enter the room and William leans in to read the labels on the shots. Finally, he grabs one and places it carefully in his jacket pocket.

As they exit the room however, they see doctors and nurses running down the hall.

William's face drains of color.

William: Oh no.

They run to Wyatt's room, where the doctor is trying desperately to get Wyatt's heart beating again. Piper and Leo are outside the door with pained expressions on their faces. Piper is crying as Leo is trying desperately to keep from doing something rash.

William immediately tries to get into the room, but Leo holds him back.

Leo: We can't do anything for him now.

William (frustrated): We have to do something! Let me in.

Leo just holds on to William tighter.

Patty and Melinda are both shedding tears now.

Then, Wyatt's pulse flatlines.

Doctor: Call it.

As the nurse reads off the time of death.

Patty moves over to Piper, who is sobbing.

Patty (whispering): Wyatt! No, please don't die.

Then, time within the room starts to move. An animation of a clock moving backwards can be seen on the screen as Wyatt's spirit hovers above his body.

Wyatt: What's happening?

The Angel of Death appears in the room.

Angel of Death: It appears that you're being given another chance.

Wyatt: How?

Angel of Death: Your cousin recently received a new power – one which will allow you to receive the vaccine for the virus that you contracted, so that you will live. The Elders have stated that it isn't your time to die.

Wyatt: Oh.

Then he thinks of something.

Wyatt: Are you the one who helped my grandfather move on?

Angel of Death: Yes Wyatt, I am.

Wyatt: If you see him, can you tell him that we miss him?

Angel of Death (smiling slightly): I'll see what I can do for you.

Wyatt's spirit then returns to his body.

Meanwhile, Wyatt wakes up and starts breathing again.

The Doctors and nurses are stunned.

Wyatt: What happened?

Piper runs up to Wyatt with Leo close behind and hugs him.

Scene fades to a close

Exit Hospital

Show Front of Manor – Day

Int. Manor – Living Room

William and Chris are sitting in the living room.

William: So you saw Wyatt in the mirror, and then turned around and saw nothing.

Chris: Yes, and he was holding a sword too. Then he raised it like he was going to stab me or something, but then he disappeared.

William: And now you have some scar on your back that wasn't there earlier that night, but you didn't bleed from any wound.

Chris: Exactly.

William says nothing for a minute.

William: Have you talked to Phoebe about it?

Chris: Are you nuts? She'd have me examined by every magical doctor there is and Mom and the Aunts would have a field day. These things haven't hurt me yet, so I don't plan on doing anything about it until it does.

William: Uh huh. So why is it that you're the only one who hasn't seen Wyatt since Patty saved him?

Chris (uncomfortably): I don't know. It's like I'm scared that any second, he's going to turn into the Wyatt from my nightmares and kill me.

William: You don't have to worry about that happening Chris. I've seen Wyatt's future, and he doesn't turn evil in the next few months.

Chris (curiously): Have you seen my future?

William: No, I haven't. The only time I can ever get a read off of you is when there's something immediate happening. I can never do anything long term with you.

Chris: Huh. I wonder why that is?

Then the front door opens and Piper and Leo walk in with Wyatt, who looks considerably better.

Piper (cheerfully): Guess who's home?

The three walk into the living room, and Chris and William smile.

William: Hey! You're not dead anymore.

Wyatt: Ha ha, very funny. Thanks for finding that vaccine for me though.

William: No problem.

Chris stands up.

Chris: It's good to see you out and about again Wy.

Wyatt: It's good to be out.

William immediately starts moving for the front door.

William: I guess I'll see you guys later.

He exits the house with Piper and Leo looking after him.

Piper (to Leo): Do you think he'll come home soon?

Leo nods and hugs Piper.

Leo: I think so. He's learning slowly to trust us. It wont be too long hopefully.

As William walks down the porch steps, Dan runs past him on the side walk, going for a morning jog. As he jogs by, Dan stares at the house – more specifically, at Piper. He raises a hand to wave at her, and she gives a small, polite wave back.

William turns onto the sidewalk, and then looks around to see if anyone is watching. When he's certain it's safe, he pulls out a potion, and the smashes it on the ground. He disappears in a silvery smoke.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Jessica Alba as Madison Grey**

**Alexis Bledel as Elizabeth**

**Austin Butler as Alex Thompson**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Selena Gomez as Stephanie**

**Brian Greenburg as Inspector Clemmens**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence Halliwell**

**The Kinsmann Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr **

**Jesse McCartney as Justin Michiels**

**Marisol Nichols as Bianca**

**Simon Templeman as the Angel of Death**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Tom Welling as Chet**


	28. Episode 2x06: Dazed and Engaged

Forever Charmed

Episode 2x06: Dazed and Engaged

Show Magic School Hallways

Int. Magic School – Leo's Office

Leo is sitting at his desk grading papers. Andy orbs in, and Leo looks up.

Andy: Leo, can I uh… talk to you for a minute?

Leo sets down his pen.

Leo: Sure Andy. What can I do for you?

Andy: Well, I've been trying to think of ways to propose to Prue.

Leo smiles broadly.

Leo: Congrats! She's going to be thrilled.

Andy: I hope so. Anyways, I've been trying to think of ways to make it special, but I can't seem to be able to decide on a plan.

Leo chuckles a bit.

Leo: I don't know if I'm the one you should be asking. My marriage proposal to Piper was in a bathroom in the manor.

Andy: Ouch!

Leo: I know.

Andy: Well, do you know how Coop and Henry proposed?

Leo thinks back.

Leo: Well, I think that Coop proposed to Phoebe at Buckingham Palace after spending the day in England and part of Ireland, and Henry proposed to Paige on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Andy: Okay, so the Golden Gate Bridge and Buckingham Palace are out.

Leo: Are you going for something original?

Andy: Yes. I want to give Prue something special to remember.

Leo: What if you took her to Paris?

Andy thinks about this.

Andy: Well, I suppose I could propose on the Eiffel Tower. It would be interesting.

Leo: I think that she'd enjoy it.

Andy: Alright, thanks for the help Leo.

Leo: Oh, and whatever you do, don't let her catch you practicing it in the bathroom.

Andy laughs a bit.

Andy: Right.

Then he disappears in a flurry of orbs.

Exit Magic School

Int. Public Library

William is sitting at a table again with his diagrams for the family tree. His eyes are closed and he seems to be focusing. Then his eyes flash open, and he immediately grabs a pen and begins writing.

An elderly male librarian walks up behind him, and a faint chiming can be heard. A flash of irritation crosses William's face.

William: Can I help you?

Librarian (innocently): Actually, I was just wondering if you needed any assistance on your project.

William turns around to face the Librarian with a scowl on his face.

William: Cole knows what I'm working on, so you don't need to spy on me. And tell his little lapdog that if I see him in the shadows again, he's going to learn how it feels to be hit by a fireball.

The Librarian's smile falls into a grimace.

Librarian: If you insist.

The Librarian walks off, and William turns back to his work. He places a finger on an ornately written name of Prue Halliwell. He immediately gets pulled into a premonition. When he comes out of it, he glances around and then holds out his hands. His black Book of Shadows appears in his hands. He opens the cover and flips a few pages and then draws a line from Prue's name and begins writing something beside it.

Exit Library.

Int. Manor

Piper is on the phone. Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and chatting.

Paige: So apparently Melinda and Patty have a crush on the new boy in school – Alex.

Phoebe: Aw, that is so sweet. Do you think either of them have a chance of possibly dating him?

Paige: Well, from what I can understand, he's single, so I think there's a possibility.

Piper (shouting): What?! Are you serious?

Phoebe and Paige immediately turn to her, frowning. Piper is excited and seems to be extremely happy over whatever is being told to her.

Piper: Oh Leo, she'll love that! It's about time Andy proposed to her.

Phoebe's eyes light up in excitement. Piper notices and glares at her. She puts the phone down so that the person on the other end can't hear.

Piper: Don't even think of breaking the news early.

Paige meanwhile frowns in concentration.

Piper (talking on the phone again): Thanks for letting me know Leo! I'll see you when you get home. Yes, dinner is with the family tonight, so please be sure to keep everything quiet.

She waits for a minute as Leo says something on the phone.

Piper: Of course Billie is going to be here. She is family after all.

Leo says something else and Piper smiles.

Piper: I love you too. Bye.

Piper ends the phone call and looks at Phoebe and Paige excitedly.

Piper: Andy's planning on proposing to Prue tomorrow night!

Phoebe: She's going to be so thrilled!

Piper: And he's planning on taking her on some world wide tour before proposing on top of the Eiffel Tower.

Phoebe sighs.

Phoebe: That's so romantic.

Then she frowns and turns to Paige.

Phoebe: Why aren't you excited?

Paige: In case you didn't notice, Prue and I still aren't on the best of terms.

Piper: Hey, she's your sister. Be happy for her. And I don't see why you can't let it go. She didn't know it was you she was attacking. Otherwise, she would have never done it.

Paige: I understand that.

Phoebe: So what's your problem them?

Paige: It's personal Piper. Can we get back to what we were talking about earlier?

Piper: I'm sure we can… What were we talking about again?

Phoebe: I think we were discussing going on some sort of vacation and leaving the kids here at the manor.

Piper: Well, since summer is coming up soon, Wyatt, Chris, Junior, and Prudence will be able to watch them all, and it's not like we can't come back if they need to.

Paige: I don't know if it's a good idea now though. Supposedly demonic activity has been rising, and the Elders don't know why.

Piper: Well tell them to find other witches. We are in our fifties now, and we deserve retirement.

Phoebe raises her glass.

Phoebe: Hear hear.

Paige: I am in total agreement.

Voice: I'm not sure they'll see it that way.

Piper and Phoebe turn around and Paige looks up to see an older woman standing in the doorway wearing a blue business ensemble.

Piper and Phoebe's mouths drop open.

Voice: What? Don't just stand there; give your soon to be mother in law a hug.

Piper: Mrs. Trudeau?

Intro to Show

Show San Francisco Skyline at Dusk

Show front of Manor

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper and Phoebe stand up and walk over to the woman and hug her.

Piper: How? We thought you'd…

Mrs. Trudeau: Passed away? Oh I did, I'm just here as a spirit. _(beat)_ Grams sends her love, by the way.

Phoebe: So how are you able to be here when you were a mortal?

Mrs. Trudeau: Well, since I'm friends with your Grams and your mother, they were able to cast a little bit of their hocus pocus to send me back for a little while.

Piper: Well that's nice. I'm assuming you're here to see Andy?

Mrs. Trudeau: Partly, I really need to speak to him about why he hasn't come to visit me.

Paige (under her breath): I can't imagine why.

Mrs. Trudeau turns to her.

Mrs. Trudeau: What was that dear?

Paige (innocently): I said that it's a shame he doesn't go more often.

Mrs. Trudeau: So when will he propose?

Piper and Phoebe look at each other before looking back.

Piper: Soon, I suppose.

Mrs. Trudeau (darkly): Oh good. I'm looking forward to speaking with him.

Phoebe's eyebrows raise.

Phoebe: Oh boy.

Exit Manor

Int. Wyatt's Dorm Room

Ryan and Wyatt are moving the last bit of stuff out of Wyatt's dorm room.

Wyatt: I really hate to see you go dude.

Ryan: Relax Wy, I'm just down the hall, and besides, maybe your new roomie will be cool.

Wyatt: I hope so.

Then the door bursts open, and a man in his early 20's is standing in the doorway. He has black hair and pale skin. His face seems to show no emotion.

Giovanni: I thought that the room would be move-in ready when I got here. I guess not.

Ryan: Oh, I'm just taking the last of my stuff out. Sorry dude.

Giovanni says nothing but only glares at Ryan. Ryan turns and gives Wyatt an apologetic look.

Ryan: See you later Wy. We're still going to P3 with the girls tonight, right?

Wyatt: Right. Later man.

Giovanni moves to let Ryan past and then sets his bag down on the now empty bed before unzipping it and taking a few things out.

Wyatt: I don't think we've had the chance to introduce ourselves yet. I'm Wyatt.

Giovanni doesn't look up from his unpacking.

Giovanni (coldly): I know.

Wyatt looks at Giovanni, waiting for him to say something else. When he gets no response, he rolls his eyes and then sits down at his desk and starts typing on his laptop.

Exit Wyatt's Dorm Room

Int. Library – Isle.

William is looking for a book when his phone vibrates. He frowns and pulls it out. After pressing a button, the screen displays an instant message from Wyatt.

The message reads: My new room mate just got here. He gives me the creeps.

William rolls his eyes and then responds. William's message reads: Suck it up. Besides, he can't be any worse than I am.

He sends the message and then goes back to looking for the book. He pulls one out of the shelves and then his phone vibrates again.

Wyatt's message: You don't have anything on this guy. He makes you look like an angel.

William walks over to the table and places down the book he picked out before responding.

William's message: I'd be happy to stop by and meet him, since my big brother obviously can't take care of himself. Do you need me to fight your battles for you?

He presses send. Then, the camera pans to show that the Hooded Figure is standing right behind William.

Hooded Figure: I hear that you have some sort of problem with me.

William: I don't take kindly to you spying on me. I would have thought that you would have used your talents to spy on those who actually aren't on your side.

Hooded Figure: Are you on my side?

William turns around now to face the Hooded Figure.

William: Yes, I am. So I suggest you leave before someone sees you.

Hooded Figure. It's 5 o'clock. The library's closed.

William: Then I suggest you leave before I vanquish you.

The Hooded Figure laughs.

Hooded Figure: I would like to see you accomplish that.

William: Even if I can't, Cole can.

Hooded Figure: I think you place too much trust in the thin friendship you have with the Source.

William: As do you. I've been around a few months longer than you have.

The Hooded Figure takes a step closer to William.

Hooded Figure: I'd watch your back if I was you.

William: I always do.

Then the Hooded Figure backs into the shadows and fades away.

Exit Library

Int. Prue & Andy's House (Morning)

Andy orbs into the house with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He walks towards the staircase when he notices a figure descending the staircase. His eyes widen and he drops the roses only to quickly grab them just before they hit the ground.

Andy: Um, Mom! What are you doing here?

Mrs. Trudeau smiles her typical cold smile at her son.

Mrs. Trudeau: Ah, Andy. Just the son I wanted to see.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Prue & Andy's House – Living Room.

Andy is standing with his mouth slightly open, staring at his mother.

Mrs. Trudeau: Close your mouth dear, you're catching flies.

Andy: It's great to see you Mom.

Mrs. Trudeau rolls her eyes.

Mrs. Trudeau: If I believed that then I'd also believe all those excuses you have to avoid visiting me.

Andy (looking at his feet): Most of those excuses are legitimate.

Mrs. Trudeau fakes a sneeze.

Mrs. Trudeau: Excuse me, I'm allergic to B.S.

Andy (sighing): So what are you doing here anyways mom?

Mrs. Trudeau: I'm trying to see what I'd have to do to try to talk you out of this marriage.

Andy (groans): Mom. I'm marrying Prue, and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't know what it is that you hate about her, but let it go.

Mrs. Trudeau narrows her eyes.

Mrs. Trudeau: Andy, I'm telling you that she will break your heart.

Andy: And I'm telling you that I'm confident that she won't.

Mrs. Trudeau purses her lips and says nothing for a few seconds.

Mrs. Trudeau: Fine then. I expect my wedding invitation to be hand delivered. And you had better believe that I'll be there.

Then she fades away.

Andy: Oh boy.

Then he turns and walks up the stairs.

Int. Prue & Andy's House – Bedroom.

Prue is asleep in bed when Andy walks in holding roses in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. She opens her eyes as the door opens, and sits up slowly. Then she sees the flowers. He hands them to her and she smells them.

Prue: Andy, they're beautiful. Thank you.

Then she looks up at him, thoughtfully.

Prue: And may I inquire as to the occasion?

Andy: I heard from your sisters and Billie that you'd been working hard at the office, and I decided that you deserved a little vacation.

Prue: Oh really, and where are we going?

Andy: It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it.

Prue: I'm intrigued.

She takes a sip of the coffee.

Prue: Well, if you give me a few minutes to get dressed, we can begin on whatever you have planned.

Andy: Then I'll give you a moment.

Exit Prue & Andy's House

Int. Paige & Henry's House

Paige is sitting at the breakfast table while Henry is reading the paper.

Paige: Why is it that everything just seems to fall into Prue's lap?

Henry (not really paying attention): I don't know honey.

Paige: I mean, she came back and Piper and Phoebe just accepted her like it was no problem at all, even though she attacked me and the kids.

Henry (still reading the paper): That's not very fair.

Paige: I know. I just wish that there was some way to get back at her one last time.

Henry: Well is there something big coming up that you can interrupt?

Paige: Well, Andy is planning on proposing soon…

Her eyes light up as she comes up with an idea.

Paige: I'll be back later Henry. I have a little witch I have to hunt.

Henry: Have fun dear.

Paige (menacingly): Believe me, I will.

Exit Paige's House

Show Aerial shots of London.

Ext London.

Prue and Andy are walking down the street holding hands.

Prue: Wow Andy, you've really outdone yourself this time. I'm just curious though, what made you choose Europe?

Andy: Well, since we've been telling everyone that we moved here instead of dying, I figured we might as well educate ourselves a little bit… and do some sight seeing while we're here.

Then turn and walk into a Tavern.

Int. Tavern.

Paige is sitting at a table when she sees Prue and Andy walk in. She grins to herself and then snaps her fingers. Instantly, she glamors into an older woman with gray hair and a few missing teeth. Looking every bit the drunk she is pretending to be, she stumbles over to Prue and Andy with a mug in her hand, and trips, spilling some of the beer in it on Prue's shirt.

Prue gasps as the booze spills on her, and stares angrily as the apparent drunk walks off, laughing hysterically. Andy quickly grabs her arm and pulls her over to the bathroom and closes the door. From under the door frame, a blue light can be seen as they orb out.

Exit Tavern

Int. Cole's Office

Cole is sitting at his desk as William opens the door. He looks up.

Cole (pleasantly): William, what brings you here?

William (angrily): I want to know who your lapdog is, and I want to know what he's doing following me.

Cole sits up in his chair and folds his hands, placing them on the table.

Cole: Well William, I can't tell you who he is exactly. However I can say that he was never ordered to follow you. That's something that he, for whatever reason, has decided he needs to do.

William: Well tell him to stop. You of all people know that I'm not going to spill your secrets to anyone.

Cole: I know that, but he doesn't. It's him that you need to prove your worth to.

William: I don't need to prove anything to him. He can get over his little problem with me, and get back in line, like he should.

Cole leans back and presses a button on his desk. The blinds in the room start to descend.

Cole: William, that is no ordinary demon. That demon holds a special place in my black heart, just like you do.

William: I get the feeling that I should be thrilled, but somehow I missed that boat.

Cole: Well, someday, you might change your mind about that. Think about it – the world at your command, and an army of demons. If you joined my side completely, you could have everything that you wanted.

William: Tempting, but I'll stick with my original answer. I'll help you out, but I won't join your side completely.

Cole nods and has a small smile on his face.

Cole: I understand completely.

Exit Cole's Office

Int. High School – Cafeteria

Prudence, Chris, Bianca, and Junior are sitting at a table. Justin sits down next to Prudence, and turns his head so that he isn't looking at any of them.

Prudence looks at him, frowing.

Prudence: What's wrong?

Justin (not looking at her): It's nothing. Don't worry about it.

Prudence: It's not nothing. Now look at me.

He turns, revealing that he has a black eye. Prudence gasps, and Junior, Chris, and Bianca's eyebrows raise, as if silently asking for an explanation.

Justin: I just got into a fight with some furniture this morning. That's all.

Prudence nods, but gives him a look that indicates that this wasn't the end of the discussion.

Exit High School

Ext. Ireland – Streets.

Prue and Andy are sitting on top of a hill, on a blanket with a picnic basket. They are both eating.

Prue: I should have known that Piper had something to do with this.

Andy (grinning): What gave it away?

Prue: Because the only thing that you can cook is roman noodles, and this is delicious. Plus, Piper has it in her restaurant.

Andy: Two for two.

Prue: So what else do you have planned for today?

Andy: Well, I was thinking we could just go to Cabbo, or maybe to Hawaii, or to Paris.

Prue: I hear it's nice in Hawaii this time of year.

Andy laughs.

Andy: I hear that it's nice in Hawaii every time of year.

Suddenly a huge flock of birds flies overhead, and bird droppings fall all over them. Prue looks down at her now ruined sweater and food before looking up at Andy with a forced smile on her face.

Prue: It's a good thing we were going to need to change anyways.

Then another bird flies overhead and this time, the droppings land on Prue's head. Her face contorts with anger, and she turns and raises her hand towards the bird, encasing it in a block of ice with a wave of her hand. It falls to the ground and shatters. As it does, silvery smoke rises into the air.

Camera pans to behind a wall, where Paige is laughing to herself.

Paige: It's about time one of them hit her on the head. I was worried I'd have to brew up another potion.

Exit Ext. Ireland.

Ext. High School.

Justin is walking hurriedly outside as Prudence runs up to him.

Prudence (harshly): Justin, don't even think about going anywhere.

Justin stops in his tracks and looks at her.

Prudence: Where did you really get that black eye? There's no way the furniture can do that much damage, and you have a bruise on your arm too.

Justin: It's no big deal. Seriously. Just let it go.

Prudence: No Justin, I'm not letting this go. I want to know what's going on.

Justin: I…

He hesitates before his phone rings and he looks at it.

Justin: I have to get home.

He takes off walking and Prudence waits a few seconds before following. They make their way down a few streets before turning down an unfamiliar driveway. She frowns and waits a few minutes before following him. The camera pans to show that he is walking towards a run down house. An old man is standing outside with a beer can in his hand.

Man: I thought I told you to be home at three.

Justin: School doesn't get out until 3:30.

The man grabs Justin by the hair and starts yelling at him.

Man: I don't care when it gets out. You'll get home when I say! I'm you're father, and you will do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it.

Then the man, apparently Justin's father, shows him through the doorway and then looks back before shutting the door.

Prudence can be seen with tears streaming down her face before she turns and walks away. She pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

Prudence: Mom, I think Justin needs our help with something.

**End of Act 2**

Ext. Hawaii – beach

Prue and Andy are walking down the beach, holding hands.

Andy: This is nice. No birds, or drunken ladies to get anything on you.

Prue smiles a bit.

Prue: Thank god. I was beginning to think I was cursed.

Then, a massive wave crashes on top of them soaking them from head to toe.

Prue spits out water.

Prue: Damn it!

She looks around, and sees the door to a cabin closing.

Prue: I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're going to pay!

Andy thinks about attempting to stop her, but decides that it would be advisable to just let her go.

Int. Cabin.

Paige is laughing along with Charlie and Corey. She then pulls out two ten dollar bills and hands one to each twin.

Paige: Now remember, this is our little secret, right?

Charlie/Corey: Yeah!

Then Paige waves her hands and the two boys disappear in a flurry of orbs. Just as she is about to orb out, the door flies open, and an enraged Prue is standing in the doorway.

Prue: Paige!? What are you doing here?

Paige (innocently): Oh nothing… just looking for a good vacation spot for Henry and I. We've been talking about going on vacation for a while.

Prue: Have you also been talking about going on vacation in Europe too? I'd recognize that flock of birds anywhere. I perfected that potion six months before I died.

Paige puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes in fury.

Paige: What if we are? It isn't any business of yours, now is it.

Prue: You're trying to sabotage my day with Andy, aren't you?

Paige: Not necessarily the day, just you and Andy in general during this specific time period.

Prue (Sharply): Why? All because you can't let go? Or is there some other reason behind it all?

Paige: You bet there's a reason behind it all. You die, and I'm ushered in as the replacement. You knew Piper and Phoebe all of their lives, and I was just the third wheel for years. I've lived my life being constantly reminded that you were here before me. Then, you come right back in by attacking me, and are instantly accepted into Piper and Phoebe's lives – like everything's normal. How did you think I felt when I found out that the sister I idolized was the one attacking me? Or that the person who I replaced was back?

Prue: Do you think I wanted all that? Paige, had I known you were around I would never have attacked you. I was kept in the dark until it was too late. I thought that because it was just Piper and Phoebe, that William had nothing to do with the Halliwells. And do you honestly think for one second that I wanted to die? That I wanted to leave my sisters to fight a battle against the world's most powerful evils? Do you?

Paige stays silent for a minute.

Paige: You came back to a fairytale lifestyle, and it makes me so mad that you've been handed a great life on a silver platter.

Prue: Paige, I ran into an old boyfriend the other day, and he wanted to know if I was my own daughter, and who the father was. My life is far from perfect. I've been dealt an easier slice than you, but it still isn't perfect. Now, I'd like to spend the rest of my day in peace. You've ruined most of it, and I'd rather not see you for a while.

Paige says nothing but orbs out.

Exit Cabin

Show time lapse to night.

Ext. Eiffel Tower

Prue and Andy are at the top of the Eiffel Tower at a table for two. Candles are lit, and there is food on the table.

Prue: I just can't believe that she'd do that to me. I apologized time and time again, but obviously that wasn't good enough for her.

Andy: I think she and William have more in common than they'd personally like to admit. The two both had something bad to happen to them, and now they're fighting back for one thing: attention. It isn't enough that you can just give Paige your attention after what happened. You have to be able to accept her when she's done something to you too.

Prue takes a bite and contemplates this.

Prue: Piper cooked this too, didn't she?

Andy: Yes, and you're changing the subject.

Prue: Maybe.

She sets down her silverware.

Prue: I just think that her way of getting my acceptance is juvenile.

Andy: Well, Paige is your baby sister.

Prue smirks at him.

Prue: Even still.

Andy: I notice you haven't said anything about William's actions.

Prue: William's a teenager.

Andy: And Paige missed out on getting to know her oldest sister. Family does strange things to people.

Prue: Very true.

Exit Eiffel Tower.

Int. Prue & Andy's House.

Paige appears in a vortex of orbs.

Paige: Prue, are you home?

Mrs. Trudeau: No, she isn't.

Paige turns around to see Mrs. Trudeau sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

Paige: What are you doing here?

Mrs. Trudeau: Well I was planning on how best to haunt this house, but then I caught wind of your little stunt, and thought to myself, 'why should I do anything to stop them when I have someone who will do it for me?'

Paige (haughtily): Well since you didn't know, I came to apologize to Prue.

Mrs. Trudeau: Oh really? And you're doing this because you like your sister? And not just to spite me?

Paige: I may not necessarily like Prue all the time, but I love her. She's my oldest sister, and I'm not going to let someone like you ruin what should be one of the best night's of her life.

Mrs. Trudeau: Ignoring the day that you ruined, are we?

Paige: Yes, I am.

Mrs. Trudeau: Well, I'm sorry to break it to you dear, but Andy won't be proposing to Prue tonight.

Paige (shocked): Why not?

Mrs. Trudeau laughs a bit at Paige's outburst.

Mrs. Trudeau: My dear, you seem surprised and upset. I thought that you wanted this to happen? After all, you did try to ruin everything for them.

Paige: You're right, I did.

Mrs. Trudeau pulls out a blue box from her suit jacket's pocket.

Mrs. Trudeau: Let's just say that my eldest son is missing a crucial part of his plan for tonight.

Paige: How did you get that?

Mrs. Trudeau: Well when you can turn invisible and walk through walls, everything is possible. You just need the gumption to do it.

Paige: And this is supposed to keep them from getting married?

Mrs. Trudeau puts her head back and laughs.

Mrs. Trudeau: Oh darling, this is just the beginning. Soon, everything will be going wrong, and the two of them will be able to blame no one but themselves.

Paige: Somehow, that doesn't seem like it's going happen?

Mrs. Trudeau: And why not?

Paige puts her hand forward and the blue box disappears from Mrs. Trudeau's hand and reappears in Paige's.

Paige: Because no one messes with my sister but me.

Mrs. Trudeau (sinisterly): You don't know what you're doing. She'll ruin him.

Paige: Then that's something that Andy will need to figure out on his own. It isn't right for you to rule his life from the afterlife.

Mrs. Trudeau: I'll add your house on my list of places to haunt.

Paige: I have a ghost vanquishing spell ready and waiting, and I'm sure that Andy knows where you're buried. I can do a considerable amount of damage to you without destroying your spirit.

Mrs. Trudeau: You're just like Prue – selfish and manipulative.

Paige: Then I guess the two of us have something in common with you after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a soon to be brother in law to give this too.

She waves the blue box.

Mrs. Trudeau has a murderous look on her face.

Mrs. Trudeau: Don't even think of leaving this house.

Paige smiles and waves the box tauntingly.

Paige: Stop me.

Then she disappears in a flurry of orbs.

Mrs. Trudeau: This isn't over.

Then she fades away.

Exit Prue & Andy's House

Ext. Eiffel Tower

Andy: Prue there's something I need to tell you.

He reaches into his pants pocket, and his face becomes confused before he realizes in shock that the ring isn't in his pocket. He quickly starts searching the other pockets.

Andy: I um…

He keeps searching.

Andy: I… I love the dessert.

Prue looks at him dubiously.

Prue: You haven't tried it yet.

Andy: I had a sample…

Just as Prue is about to say something, Paige appears behind him.

Prue (confused): Paige?

Andy: What about Paige?

Prue: She's right behind you.

Andy turns around to see Paige motioning for him to come talk to her. Andy turns back to Prue.

Andy: I'll be right back. I should see what she wants.

Prue: Okay.

Andy walks up to Paige.

Andy: Paige, now really isn't a good time.

Paige: Actually, it's the perfect time.

She hands Andy the box.

Paige: Your mother is dead set against this and stole it from you earlier.

Andy groans.

Andy: I should have known that she'd do something like this.

Paige: Well hurry up and take it. I'm sure she's wondering what we're talking about over here.

She looks behind Andy and waves to Prue, who gives a small wave back. Then she shoves the box in Andy's hand.

Paige: Good luck!

Andy: Thank you Paige. This means the world to me, and I'm sure Prue will appreciate it too.

Paige: I'll give her my formal apology later, but for now, maybe she'll take this as a peace offering.

Andy: I think you'll find that you're already forgiven, and that you've been fighting a one sided war.

Paige nods before orbing out.

Andy then turns around and slides the ring into his pocket as he walks back to Prue.

Prue: What was that all about?

Andy: Oh nothing, she just needed to rescue something from my mother.

Prue: You're mother was here?

Andy: Yes.

Prue frowns.

Prue: What did she want? She was never exactly fond of me as I recall.

Andy: That's not true. She loved you when we were kids.

Prue: And then I became a cheerleader and we started dating.

Andy: And that was when she married husband number four.

Prue laughs a bit.

Prue: What was his name again?

Andy: I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure it was something like Ramon.

Prue: So, refresh my memory. Was he the one that cheated on her with another man?

Andy: No, that was the fifth one, and I think the second one did as well, although she never really told us about it.

Prue: And she had one child per marriage. So, how many kids was that?

Andy: I stopped counting when I went to college. Somewhere around seven I believe.

Prue looks taken aback.

Prue: And she had how many marriages?

Andy: Um… I think I lost count at 12.

Then he shakes his head.

Andy: But that's besides the point.

Prue smiles at Andy.

Prue: And what was the point?

Andy: The point is that Paige just saved the night.

Andy get's out of his chair and on one knee. Prue's smile grows more pronounced.

Andy: Prue, we've known each other since we were infants practically, and there's no one who is more perfect for me than you, and hopefully I'm your perfect match too.

She nods excitedly.

Andy: Basically, I just wanted to know… what are you doing for the rest of your life?

He pulls out the box and opens it to reveal an ornate diamond ring.

Andy: Because if you say yes, I'd like you to spend it with me – forever.

Prue: Yes!

Andy slides the ring on her finger and then pulls her in for a long kiss.

**End of Act 3**

Ext. Justin's Father's house – morning.

Phoebe, Prudence, and two police officers and a woman walk up to the house.

One of the police officers knocks on the door. Justin answers.

Justin (smiling): You're back fast.

Phoebe: And we brought reinforcements.

Police Officer: Can we talk to your father?

Justin opens the door and steps aside.

Justin: Have at him.

The two police officers walk inside and the woman pulls Justin into a hug.

Justin's Mom: I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't know he was doing this to you. He just kept telling me that you were busy with school.

Justin: It's okay mom.

Shouting can be heard from the next room and Justin's father can be seen being dragged out by the two police officers.

Justin's Father: You ungrateful brat! You'll pay!

Phoebe (dryly): Somehow I doubt that. I don't think that you'll be seeing anyone besides a jail mate for a long time.

As Justin's Father is forcibly removed from the house, his mother walks up to Phoebe and Prudence, with Justin by her side.

Justin's Mother: Thank you so much – for everything.

Phoebe: It's no problem at all, but you should really thank my daughter. She was the one who let me know about it.

Prudence smiles.

Prudence (blushing): It was the right thing to do.

Exit Justin's Father's House

Ext. Street.

Paige is watching as a woman walks down the side walk.

Paige (to herself): Another successful charge.

Prue walks up to her.

Prue: Enjoying your weekend job?

Paige: Yeah. It's still fulfilling. Enjoying your time as an officially engaged woman?

Prue: Most definitely. Thank you, by the way, for bringing the ring.

Paige: I figured that since I ruined your day, I could make your evening good.

Prue: Well you most certainly did.

The two sisters hug and let go just in time to see William walk out of the library. He notices them and immediately starts to turn around.

Prue and Paige run after him and each grab an arm.

Paige: Oh no you don't.

Prue: We have a great dinner scheduled at your mother's place, and you're coming whether it's willingly or not.

William: I'm going to have to go with the not.

Paige: Well then, that's just too bad, now isn't it.

The two escort William past a sidewalk, where Giovanni is standing, watching them while holding up a magazine.

Giovanni (evily): Witches.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Stars:**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence Halliwell**

**Cody Linley as Junior Mitchell**

**Jesse McCartney as Justin Michel**

**Marisol Nichols as Bianca**

**Holland Taylor as Mrs. Trudeau**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Ed Westwick as Giovanni**


	29. Episode 2x07: Wyatt's 13

Forever Charmed

This episode is written in dedication to Jack - GibsonSG68 at C-net, who co-wrote this episode. He passed away in an automobile accident. Our prayers go to him.

Episode 2x07: Wyatt's 13

Int. Rapture - Night

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Billie are sitting at a table for their girls night out.

Phoebe (to Prue): So Prue, have you and Andy set the date for the wedding?

Prue looks down at her engagement ring on her finger, smiling a bit.  
Prue: Well, we've been throwing dates up in the air, trying to figure out which ones would work…

Her three sisters and Billie give her knowing looks.

Prue looks at them before sighing.  
Prue (guiltily): Alright, alright, we haven't even discussed it yet. But at least we know that it's going to happen.

Piper: And your three loving sisters and their families will make sure that it's the fairy tale wedding that you want.

Prue smiles.  
Prue: Thanks Piper. I really appreciate that… especially after I almost ruined yours.

Piper: Well, I've tried my best to block that day out.

Phoebe: That's probably a good thing. (to Prue) The last thing you'd want is for Leo to bust into wherever you're having it on a motorcycle and for Piper to climb on and run from the police.

Paige (to Prue): You were on the run from the police?

Billie: When did this happen?

Prue: It's a very long story -

Phoebe picks up where Prue left off.  
Phoebe: Which we'll be sure to tell you all about.

Paige and Piper giggle while Prue shoots Phoebe a reproachful glare.

Prue: Well, while you inform her of my little episode during Piper's wedding, I'll be in the ladies room.

She turns to Billie.

Prue: Billie, will you come with me?

Billie: Sure.

Paige: Have fun.

Piper: We definitely will out here.

Prue rolls her eyes and grins at her sister's remarks. She and Billie make their way towards the restroom. As they turns the corner into the hallway leading to the restrooms, Prue almost bumps into a woman who we recognize as Madison Gray.

Prue: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.

Madison Gray (kindly): It's alright.  
Madison flashes Prue a smile before passing her and moving over to the entrance where a tall, imposing man with jet black hair with one white streak is waiting for her. He does not smile, and his face seems to be stuck with a serious and slightly sinister look.

Man: Are you ready my dear?

Madison Gray (smiling a bit): Absolutely.

Man: Then let us make our exit.

He holds open the door and allows Madison to lead the way out.

The Camera pans over to where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting, having a good time. A waiter walks up to them, his face hidden by the camera view walk up to them with a bottle of wine in his hands. Paige and Phoebe are too busy laughing.

Waiter: Would you care for some wine Mrs. Halliwell?

Piper: Let's see what kind of wine it is?

The waiter twists it so that the label can be read. It reads: Death.

Piper (confused): That's not a brand that we…

She looks up and the camera pans with her to reveal the grotesque face of the demon who has been impersonating the waiter.

Piper: Oh.

The demon then swings the bottle and hits Piper in the head with it, knocking her out cold and getting the attention of her two sisters, who immediately react when they see the demon's face.

Paige: What the hell are you doing? You're exposing yourself and the world we live in!

Demon (grinning): There'd have to be mortals in here for me to expose magic bitch.

The camera zooms out to reveal that everyone in the restaurant is holding either an energy ball, a fireball, or a weapon of some kind.

Phoebe: Oh…

Exit Rapture  
Show exterior of rapture.

Sounds of explosions and flashes of light can be seen from the windows, before silence falls.

Int. Rapture - outside of the Ladies Restroom.

Prue and Billie exit the restroom and see that the entire restaurant is empty. The two look around before looking back at each other.

Billie: Did we miss something?

Prue: I'd say so.

The two walk to the table that they had been sitting at earlier and see some scorch marks. Under the chairs sat all five purses.

Billie: I think we have a problem.

Exit Rapture  
Show Front of Manor - Night  
Int. Manor - Chris's room

Chris is tossing and turning on his bed.

_Dream_

A fourteen year old Chris is making his way down the stairs. He walks into the dining room to see a cake on the table with green icing that says "Happy Birthday Chris". Piper is standing by the table with a smile on her face. Chris walks up to his mother and hugs her.

Piper: Happy Birthday sweetie!

Chris (happily): Thanks mom!

Then he looks around.

Chris (confused): Where's everybody else?

Piper: I send them to get candles. We're out.

As she says this, demons and warlocks appear in the room by either shimmering or blinking.

Piper (screaming): Chris, duck!

Chris does as he's told and quickly ducks under the table as Piper starts blowing up all the demons that had appeared in the dining room. Chris attempts to help by telekinetically tossing away demons from his mother until a hand grabs his leg. He looks back to see that a demon with a wicked grin on his face.

Demon: Playtimes over you little brat!

Chris thrusts his hand towards the demon, sending it flying back into the wall.

As Chris did this, a figure dark orbs into the room behind Piper and thrusts an athame through her stomach. After the figure pulls out the athame, all the demons and warlocks disappear with the figure.

Chris notices as his mother falls to the ground and moves as fast as he can to her side. He quickly starts trying to heal her, but it isn't working for some reason.

Chris (tears streaming down his face): Don't die mom. Please don't die.

Piper tries to be brave for her son, and has a restrained, calm look on her face. She places a hand on Chris's cheek and wipes away some tears.

Piper: Sweetie, I think it's too late for me.

Chris shakes his head vigorously.  
Chris: No, I'll save you. I promise.

Then he looks up, still trying to heal Piper's would and calls out.

Chris: Dad, Wyatt, Aunt Prue, Aunt Paige! Somebody help!

He refocuses on his mother and continues his failed attempts at healing the wound in his mother's stomach. Piper's breathing becomes shallower and shallower.

Piper (whispering): I don't think they're coming baby.

She takes a rattling breath and with great effort, says her last words.

Piper: Always remember that I love you and that I'm proud of you.

Then, she breathes her last.

End of Dream  
  
Chris quickly wakes up  
Chris (screams): Mom!

Intro to Show  
Show Shots of San Francisco at night.  
Int. Manor - Living Room

Andy, Henry, Coop and Leo sit in the Manor talking quietly when Prue and Billie walk in.

Billie: Ok the reason we called for you to come here is that…your wives have been kidnapped.

Coop/Leo/Henry/Andy: What?!

Billie: Don't worry we're working on a plan to rescue them.

The men seem to relax.

Leo: So you know where they are? (Looks at Billie and Prue's faces) Or who has them? (Prue and Billie sigh) Ok. Wyatt! Chris!

Chris orbs in dressed in his pajamas and is closely followed by a sleepy looking Wyatt.

Wyatt: What's wrong?

Leo: Your mother and the aunts have been kidnapped at Rapture and we have no clue who took them or where they are.

Chris: Have you scryed for them yet?

Prue: No not yet but we will.

Chris: I'll do that.

Wyatt: I'll go to Rapture and look around.

Leo nods and Wyatt orbs off.

Chris walks past Prue and Billie and runs upstairs.

Andy looks up to the sky.

Andy: I'll go "Up There" maybe they'll know something interesting.

Prue snorts.

Prue: The Elders? I doubt it.

Andy: You never know.  
He smiles and orbs out.

Leo: I'll go and see how Chris is doing.  
Leo walks past Billie and Prue and up the stairs.

Henry: I've to go to work but keep me updated.

Billie: Sure.

Henry walks out of the Manor.

Prue's eyes fall on Coop with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Prue: Coop, would you do a favor for your wife?

Coop: Yes, why?

Billie: Phoebe had a meeting tomorrow with her boss so can't she can't afford to miss it.

Coop: Yeah but what can we do? It's not like one of us can go instead.  
Coop's smile falls off in realization.  
Coop: You want me to do it don't you?

Prue and Billie nod.

Coop sighs.

Coop: Fine.

Prue: Ok go to the kitchen and Billie will get you sorted.

Coop walks into the kitchen with Billie.

Prue (to herself): At least he was easier than Chris.

Ext. Manor. Living Room.  
Int. Manor. Attic.

Chris is scrying while Leo sits opposite thinking.

Leo: Cole?

Chris looks up.

Chris: Sorry?

Leo: Just thinking out loud. I suppose he could be behind it.

Chris: Possibly.

Leo looks at his son.

Leo: Got anything yet?

Chris shakes his head.

Leo: Ok I'll go and see if Prue is having better luck.

Chris nods and Leo walks past him. 

Exit Manor - Attic  
Int. "Up There"

Elder Sandra: Andy, what can I help you with?

Andy: As you may be aware earlier this evening Prue's sisters were kidnapped. I was wondering if you had any information that may help me.

Elder Sandra: I was discussing this with the other Elders and they told me of rumors that the Source is attempting to recruit more demons. And he's using the local high school to do it. Prue's sisters may be in there.

Andy: So couldn't we just orb in?

Elder Sandra laughs shortly.

Elder Sandra: Since when have things been so easy? Cole is running an operation to recruit more demons. Do you really think he'd leave anything to chance?

Andy: But how is Cole getting to the kids?

Elder Sandra: We believe that he is currently posing as the principal. It would be an ideal position for him; he could keep an eye on your nephews and niece whilst appearing to be inconspicuous.

Andy: Cole's getting desperate. He's turning teenagers into demons?

Elder Sandra laughs.

Elder Sandra: I'm sure there is a joke in there.

Andy smiles politely.

Elder Sandra (seriously): But this operation needs to be stopped immediately. There are innocent lives at stake.

Andy nods.

Andy: Okay, well thank you. You've been very helpful.

As Andy begins to orb out Elder Sandra grabs his arm.

Elder Sandra: Oh and congratulations on your engagement Andy.

Andy smiles and finally orbs out.

Exit "Up There"  
Int. Manor. Living Room.

Prue is sitting with the Book in her lap flicking through.

Leo walks down and sits next to her.

Leo: Where's Billie?

Prue (vaguely): She said something about having a date with Jason.

Prue sighs.

Leo notices this sigh.

Leo: Everything okay Prue?

Prue: I didn't even think to scry. I bet Paige would have rescued them by now.

Leo nods understandingly.

Prue: It's hard to see how much Piper and Phoebe have grown up on their own. They got married and had kids. I used to be "Super Witch" and part of the Power Of Three but now I'm just used if Paige is busy or something.

Leo: I understand.

Prue: I used to make up the plans and strategies but I feel like I'm surplus to requirements.

Leo: Prue, you'll never be surplus to requirements. Your sisters love you, Paige has come around and you're getting married. When you died Piper and Phoebe had a really hard time getting over you and now that your back they're the happiest I've seen them for a while.

Prue laughs.

Prue: Once a Whitelighter always a Whitelighter I guess.

Leo smiles.

Andy orbs in.

Prue: Hey honey did the Elders know anything?

Andy: Surprisingly yes. We now know who took them.

Prue and Leo wait expectantly.  
Prue (dryly): Are you waiting for a drum roll or something?

Andy ignores his fiancé.

Andy: Cole took them and they're probably in the High school.

Prue (frowning): What are they doing in the High School?

Andy sighs.  
Andy: This is where it gets more complicated. Cole is using the school as his own demon-recruiting academy.

Prue's eyebrows rise in shock.

Prue: Leo, do you have any ideas?

Leo nods.

Leo: Yes but we're going to have to collect them.

Andy and Prue seem confused.

Ext. Manor. Living Room.  
Int. Rapture.

Wyatt is looking around curiously under the table where the purses still sit.

Voice: I've already looked for portals.

Wyatt tries to stand up but hits his head on the table.

Wyatt: Ow!

The camera pans to William who is sitting on a table amused.

Wyatt: Oh, it's you. I guess you already know what's going on then?

William: Yes. Cole's taken them.

Wyatt frowns.

Wyatt: Why didn't you stop him?

William shrugs.

Chris orbs in and sees William talking to Wyatt and grins.

Chris (hopefully): Well, it's nice to see you two getting along.

William: Not intentionally.

Wyatt and Chris roll their eyes.

William: So have you realized what Cole is doing?

Chris: A demon recruitment center at my school.

Wyatt's mouth opens.

William (To Chris): You found out quicker than I thought you would.

Chris: So are you going to help us?

William: Why should I?

Wyatt: Please Will.

William: I'm busy.

Chris: Just this once…

William sighs.

William: Fine. I'll help you…on one condition.

Wyatt: What condition?

William: I'm not involved in battle with Cole.

Chris: Why?

William: He's helped me considerably. And also if I wanted to take Cole out I would have done it by now.

Wyatt and Chris look at each other and nod.

Wyatt: Deal.

William nods.

Ext. Rapture.  
Shots of San Francisco in the daytime are shown.  
Int. Restaurant.

Billie and Jason sit opposite each other eating and talking happily.

Billie: So an older brother? Are you two close?

Jason: We are now that we've gotten older and he's stopped beating the crap out of me.

Billie laughs softly and smiles.

Jason grins.

Jason: You have a beautiful smile do you know that?

Billie blushes and distracts herself with her food.

Jason: You look beautiful today as well.

Billie looks up and grins.

Billie: You clean up pretty well yourself.

Jason grins and their heads begin to move closer.

As they're about to kiss a phone is heard.

Jason pulls back and laughs slightly.

Billie looks down to the caller ID and sees "Prue"

Billie: Jason, I'm really sorry but-

Jason: You have to go. Some emergency or another right?

Billie flashes him an apologetic smile.

Billie: I'm sorry.

Jason sighs.

Jason (disappointed): It's ok Billie.

Billie bites her lip.

Billie: Come over to my place tomorrow night and we can have dinner. Please?

Jason smiles.

Jason: Ok I'd like that.

Billie goes and kisses him on the cheek before walking away.

Ext. Restaurant.  
Int. High School.

Prue and Andy are walking around the High School.

Prue: High school sure is different nowadays. (Looks over to Andy) Remember when we came here?

Andy smiles.

Andy: Yeah. The days when class was more of an option than a necessity.

Prue laughs gently.

Prue: Where did Leo go?

Andy: He's trying to get Prudence and Junior out of class.

Prue: I'm sure they'll be bitterly disappointed about that.

Andy nods with a smirk.

Prue turns to him.

Prue: Can you sense them yet?

Andy: I'm getting traces but nothing definite.

Prue sighs.

Leo walks back with Prudence and Junior who grin widely.

Prue: Sorry you have to miss class.

Junior: We'll forgive you in time.

They walk out of the school.

Int. Voodoo. Office.

Cole is sitting opposite the Cloaked Figure we saw in "Vanity's Fiend".

Cloaked Figure: Your plan is going well I see.

Cole leans back with a smirk.

Cole: Of course it is. I'm gaining new demons and I've kidnapped the Charmed Ones.

Cloaked Figure: Don't you think their offspring will retaliate?

Cole: I'm counting on it.

Cloaked Figure: Maybe I could help? Take some of them out? 

Cole leans forward and surveys the Cloaked Figure with a serious expression.  
Cole: No. You will stay undercover. No one can know about you.

Cloaked Figure: Fine.

Cole: Don't sulk. Promise me you won't come.

Cloaked Figure sighs.

Cloaked Figure: You have my word

Cole: Good, now I have to go back to the school now and keep up appearances.

Cloaked Figure: Of course.

The Cloaked Figure shimmers out and Cole walks to the door and leaves.

Ext. Voodoo. Office.  
Int. Manor. Living Room.

All of the children are sitting in the Manor talking amongst themselves. Prue, Andy and Leo stand at the side.

Prue: Ok guys the reason we called you here is that your mothers have been kidnapped. We fairly sure that its Cole and that they're in the high school.

Patty raises her hand immediately.

Prue: Yes sweetie?

Patty: Have you tried to get in? I mean couldn't we just get our mothers, orb out and then come back to stop Cole's little fight club?

Prue: Well that's a good idea but Cole is supposedly running the school so it's unlikely that he'd be unprepared. He's probably got demons there constantly pretending to be pupils or teachers.

Patty nods.

Patty: Good answer.

Prue smiles.

Prue: Thanks. Any other questions?

Adam: Do we actually have a plan yet?

Leo: We have a few ideas but no definite plan.

Melinda: Don't you think we should make one? Like now?

Prue: Yes. We need to focus on the fact that Cole is keeping them; there will be demons everywhere and obviously getting your mothers out.

Prudence: So we need to get in there without arousing suspicion.

Junior: Prue, Chris, Justin, Bianca and I can keep a look out.

The door suddenly slams.

Billie (voice): Prue I am going to kill you! I actually had a good chance of getting hot and-

Billie arrives in the Living Room and sees all of the children. She immediately blushes.

Billie (embarrassed): Hey, I didn't know you were all going to be here.

Children: Hi Billie.

Billie puts on a fake smile and drags Prue out of the Living Room.

Ext. Manor. Living Room.  
Int. Manor. Kitchen.

Prue: I'm sorry Billie.

Billie: You're just lucky that my humiliation has overtaken my anger.

Prue laughs gently.

Prue: The date went well then?

Billie (dreamily): It was perfect…

Prue: Ok, well fill me in when we've saved my sisters.

Billie and Prue begin to walk into the Living Room.

William, Wyatt and Chris have orbed in with Bianca.

Bianca is talking to Patty and Penny.

William, Wyatt and Chris are writing but Corey and Charlie seem like they want to annoy them.

Corey: What are you writing Chris?

Chris: Some ideas.

Charlie: What are you writing Wyatt?

Wyatt: Some ideas.

Corey and Charlie share a look and go over to William.

Corey/Charlie: What are you writing Will?

William opens his mouth to shout but then thinks better of it and sighs.

William (forced): Something that doesn't pertain to you.

Wyatt: Why don't you two go up to your room and play some games?

The twins nod and run upstairs.

Leo walks over to his three eldest sons and pats William on the back.

Leo: Well done Will. You handled that well.

William shoots Leo a seething glare and Leo walks away.

The camera pans to Bianca and Penny.

Penny (to Bianca): So you can regenerate?

Bianca nods smiling at Penny.

Penny: That's so cool!

Prudence walks over.

Bianca: Well not as cool as telekinesis.

Patty: I don't think it's that cool. I mean everybody-(sees Prudence) Oh hey Prue.

Prudence rolls her eyes.

Bianca: Hi.

Prudence smiles.

Prudence: Hey. Everything ok?

Bianca: Yeah.

Prudence: I'm gonna go call Justin and tell him what's going on.  
Prudence walks away.

Suddenly, a phone begins ringing.

Patty looks at the caller ID "Mom".

Patty frowns and holds the phone up to her ear.

Patty: Mom?

Everyone looks at her.

Patty listens and begins to laugh.

A voice is heard talking angrily.

Patty (biting back laughter): No you're right that's very serious.

The voice gets louder which causes Patty to laugh more.

Patty: No I'm not passing you on to Penny. It'll scare the poor kid to death.

Patty: Ok. Bye Mom.

Patty turns the phone off.

Penny: Was that Mom?

Patty: Kind of.

Prue walks over.  
Prue: Was that your mother?

Patty: No, it was my gender-confused father.

Prue nods understandingly.

Patty's eyes widen.

Prue: What?

Patty grins.

Patty: I've got an idea.

**End of Act 1**

Int. High School. Basement.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are chained to a wall.

Piper is shaking her chains furiously.

Phoebe sighs.

Phoebe: Piper, you've been doing that for the past six hours and it hasn't worked. Why would it work now?

Piper: I think I've loosened them.

Phoebe rolls her eyes and looks over to Paige.

Paige keeps on closing and opening her eyes and trying to move her nose.

Phoebe: Paige, what are you doing? We're not in Bewitched.

Paige: Very funny. I've got an itchy nose.

Phoebe smiles slightly.

Piper: So…have any idea how we're getting out of here?

Paige: I'm hoping our lovely children will come and save our asses.

Piper and Phoebe nod.

Piper: If not then I'm thinking we're screwed.

They all nod.

Ext. High School. Basement.  
Int. Manor.

Prue nods as Patty stands in front of her looking expectantly.

Patty: So? Is my plan good?

Prue: You have your mother's mind. 

Patty looks disappointed.  
Patty: I guess that's a no then.

Prue: No. It's a yes.

Patty: Cool.

Prue smiles and turns away to tell the other children.

A doorbell rings.

Leo: I'll get it.

Ext. Manor. Living Room.  
Int. Manor. Hallway.

Leo walks up to the door and sees the silhouette of a man and frowns.

Leo opens the door to see Dan facing the other way.

Dan: Flowers for the beautiful (turns around) Leo!

Leo looks at the flowers and then to Dan questioningly.

Dan laughs nervously.

Dan: Hey Leo, long time, no see. I just came round to see Piper.

Leo: Obviously. Why?

Dan: Well I thought we could have coffee. Maybe go out for lunch.

Leo: With my wife?

Dan: Yes Leo. With your wife. (Sees Leo's face) But as nothing more than friends.

Leo: Look Dan just back off.

Dan looks shocked.

Dan: Excuse me?

Leo: Piper's my wife and has been for the past twenty odd years and she had five of my children. She isn't interested in the slightest.

Dan: I never had you down for the jealous type Leo.

Leo glares at Dan.

Leo: I'm only going to say it once more. Back off.

Wyatt appears behind Leo.  
Wyatt: Is there a problem Dad?

Leo looks back to Wyatt and smiles.

Leo: No son, everything's alright. Mr. Gordon here was just leaving.

Dan nods.

Dan: It was nice to see you again Leo. And you Wyatt. Could you give these to your mother for me please?

Wyatt nods and takes the flowers.

Dan smiles and walks away.

Wyatt looks at the flowers.

Wyatt: These are nice.

Leo (flatly): Yes.

Leo looks at the flowers and then smiles.  
Leo: But not as nice as the ones I'm going to get for her.

Wyatt opens his mouth to say something but closes it abruptly.

Leo: So how is the planning going?

Wyatt: Uh fine. Patty came up with an idea. It's pretty good.

Leo: Good. So you'd all be ok if I leave for a minute?

Wyatt looks confused.

Wyatt: Why?

Leo: I'm going to get your mother the biggest bouquet of flowers she's ever seen.

Wyatt (mock strict): Dad you haven't started a war with Mr. Gordon have you?

Leo rolls his eyes and walks out of the front door.

Wyatt smiles and gives Leo a little wave when he drives off.

Wyatt (to himself): And he said Will and I were bad.

Ext. Manor. Hallway.  
Int. Manor. Living Room.

Billie is standing opposite Patty, and Prue.

Billie: That's crazy.

Patty: Yes it is. However is it so crazy that it might just work?

Billie: I don't know. I have a date with Jason tomorrow night.

Patty: So? Haven't you ever wanted to be a teenager again?

Billie: Technically I am a teenager.

Patty: Technicalities aside, don't you people wish for chances like this? You know the whole youth is wasted on the young thing.

Billie sighs.

Billie: Fine I'll do it.

Patty grins.

Prudence comes back in the room.

Prudence: Do we have a plan yet?

Prue: Yes we certainly do. Can you help the guys in the kitchen make up some glamouring potions?

Prudence frowns.

Prudence: Glamouring potions? Why?

Prue: We're taking Cole down from the inside.

Ext. Manor. Living Room.  
Int. Flower Store.

Leo is walking around the small flower store.

A female assistant walks up to him.

Assistant: Hello sir. Is there anything I can help you with?

Leo: I'm looking for flowers.

Assistant: Well you came to the right place sir.

Leo laughs slightly.

Assistant: Are these for your wife?

Leo: Yeah. She's gone away for a while and when she comes back I'd like her to have a surprise.

Assistant: Well that's very kind of you sir. I think we have something in the back that might just work.

Leo: Thank you. I'll just have a look around.

The Assistant walks off and Leo turns around to browse.

Leo walks to a bouquet he likes and hears something.

Leo turns around but nothing is there.

Leo shakes his head.

A louder sound is heard.

Leo walks around the store looking frantically.

Assistant: Sir?

Leo: Did you just see anyone?

Assistant: No sir. Would you like to see the flowers?

Leo: Flowers?

Assistant: For your wife. Is everything ok sir?

Leo: I think so.

Ext. Flower Store.  
Int. Manor. Kitchen.

All of the children are mixing up potions while Prue and Billie discuss Jason.

Prue: So he's coming over tomorrow night?

Billie grins.

Billie: Yeah.

Prue: Are you gonna cook?

Billie shakes her head.

Billie: My cooking abilities are about the same level of Paige and Phoebe's.

Prue: Oh. You don't want to give the poor guy food poisoning on a date.

Billie smirks.

Billie: Well if we save Piper in time I'm hoping-

Prue: She'll show her gratitude by cooking you up a three course feast?

Billie: Well yeah.

Billie and Prue laughed.

Patrick walked up to Prue.

Patrick: Aunt Prue?

Prue grinned and bent down to his level.

Prue: Yes sweetie?

Patrick: We've finished all of the glamouring potions.

Prue: Well that's good. I think we're ready.

Penny: Don't we have to wait till tomorrow?

Patty looks at Penny in annoyance.

Patty: That's the only the flaw. Other than that it's flawless.

Penny opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it when Patty glares.

Patty smiles triumphantly.

Patty (to Melinda): Can you orb us home?

Melinda nods and Patty walks over to Prudence and takes her by the arm and pulls her over to Melinda.

Melinda holds hands with Prudence, Patty and Penny and they orb out.

William: At least the tension's gone.

Everybody turns to William again and glares.

William: Why does everybody glare?

**End of Act 2**

Int. High School. Office.

Cole is standing next to a teacher.

He turns to the teacher.

Cole: Now you only have one thing to do.

Teacher: Kill a Halliwell.

Cole: Good demon. Now what are you teaching first?

Teacher: Biology.

Cole nods.

Cole: Now shimmer off to class and pretend to be mortal.

The teacher nods and shimmers off.

Cole closes his eyes and glamours into a boring looking man.

Cole (glamoured): Time for class I suppose.

Cole smirks and walks off.

Ext. High School. Office.  
Int. High School. Entrance.

Prudence, Patty, Penny, Melinda, Junior, Patrick and Adam are all standing at the entrance getting signed in.

Stephanie walks up to Prudence smiling.

Stephanie (happily): Good morning!

Prudence: Why are you so happy?

Stephanie: I just saw Chris and he said hi.

Prudence: And?

Stephanie: And I nodded!

Prudence: And?

Stephanie: Nothing. But I responded without drooling. Surely that's an improvement.

Prudence: Yes it is. When we go out this weekend we can toast to your success.

Stephanie looks at the Halliwell/Mitchell children standing at the reception.

Junior looks up and walks to Prudence and Stephanie.

Stephanie: Hey Junior, who are those kids?

Junior: They're our (Prudence glares and stomps on his foot) cousins.

Stephanie turns to Prudence.

Stephanie: How big is your family?

Before Prudence can answer an announcement on the intercom interrupts her.

Voice: Can Miss Stephanie Mayer please report to the Principal's office?

Stephanie frowns.  
Stephanie: It seems too early for me to be in trouble.

Prudence: I'm going to make sure our…cousins are settling in ok.

Stephanie: Ok, I'll see you in homeroom.

Stephanie leaves.

Prudence turns to Junior.

Junior smiles and shrugs.

Junior: I guess we were saved by the PA system?

Prudence punches him on the arm and walks over to her family at the desk.

Patty is talking to Melinda.

Patty: I can't believe we're finally here. High school at last.

Melinda: I know, how awesome is this?

Patty looks at a group of boys who walk past and gives them a little smile.

Patty: The boy selection is so much better than Magic School.

Melinda: Apart from Alex.

They both sigh dreamily.

Prudence and Junior reach them.

Prudence: If anybody asks you guys tell them you're distant cousins from us.

Melinda frowns.

Melinda: I thought we were going to say we were friends.

Prudence: You were until your genius brother decided to say that you were cousins.

Patty and Melinda glare at Junior.

Patty: Are you deliberately doing this?

Junior: Sorry. I didn't think.

Patty gives Junior a violent look.

Patty (coldly): Do not mess this up Junior. I thought up this plan and if it fails it will make me look bad. And I do not want to look bad, do you understand me Junior?

Junior widens his eyes and nods.

He quickly leaves and Prudence and Melinda look shocked at Patty.

Prudence: How did you do that?

Patty shrugs with a smile.

Patty: I tapped into my inner Aunt Piper.

Melinda nods impressed.

Melinda: You'll have to teach me.

Patty: I will but first I need to go to Biology.

Prudence: Ooh tough luck.

Patty: If you can pass Biology, I can pass Biology.

Prudence glares.

Patty turns to Melinda.

Patty: Have a good morning and make sure Penny doesn't get lost.

Prudence: Shouldn't Penny be with you? Or me?

Patty: Mel has her before lunch and I have her after. As your sisterly duties normally include putting Mom's money in a card I think she'd be safer with Mel and I.

Prudence rolls her eyes.

Prudence: Whatever.

Patty then walks away.

Justin walks up to Prudence.

Justin: Hey.

Prudence smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Justin slides his arms around her waist causing Prudence to laugh.

Melinda looks awkward.

Melinda: I'll just…leave.

Melinda leaves to talk to Patrick and Penny.

Prudence kisses him again.

Junior comes up to him.

Junior (to Justin): I thought you got on well with your arms? If not then I'd quite happily remove them.

Justin holds his arms up and stepped away from Prudence.

Junior smiles.

Junior: Much better.

Junior leaves again.

Prudence rolls her eyes and turns back to Justin.

Prudence: How's everything going at home?

Justin smiles.

Justin: A lot better. Thanks to you.

Prudence shrugs.

Prudence: Anyone would have done the same.

Justin: Even still, thank you.

Justin kisses her.

Prudence opens her eyes and smiles.

Prudence: You are very welcome.

Justin: I'll see you later. I've got to go to class.

Justin begins to walk away.

Prudence: What do you have first?

Justin: Biology.

Prudence smiles.

Ext. High School. Entrance.  
Int. Cole's Office.

Cole is sitting in his office reading some papers.

A knock is heard on his door.

Cole looks up with an evil grin and glamours into his disguise.

Cole: Come in.

Stephanie walks in with an confused expression.

Stephanie: Good morning sir.

Cole nods.

Cole: Take a seat please.

Stephanie: Yes sir.

Stephanie sits down.

Cole: So Stephanie, I've been looking through your records. It appears that you've been in some trouble.

Stephanie: Trouble? Well I failed History once but that's the worst trouble I've ever been in.

Cole: At my last school I introduced a system. Where kids who don't quite fit in can go and be part of a community.

Stephanie frowns.

Stephanie: A community?

Cole: Yes. You can help others and become a higher being. You can improve yourself.

Stephanie: I'm not sure I understand.

Cole: You're on a road to destruction. You're trouble.

Stephanie: I'm not trouble.

Cole: The Halliwells are trouble and if you associate with trouble you will become trouble. Surely you can see that?

Stephanie: I don't think they're trouble.

Cole: Unexplained absences? Family emergencies? It all points to one thing. Drugs.

Stephanie: Drugs? No way. Especially not Prudence.

Cole: You're in denial. You wouldn't keep secrets from her, would you?

Stephanie shakes her head slowly.

Stephanie: No, but-

Cole: Well it seems that she's keeping a rather large one from you.

Stephanie sighs.

Stephanie: I'll admit it's kinda weird that they go off sometimes.

Cole nods.

Stephanie: And the "family emergencies"? When I go there like the next day everything seems to be fine.

Cole: If she can stay in her own secret community, why can't you?

Stephanie: I guess.

Cole smiles.

He passes her some papers and a pen.

Stephanie: What's this?

Cole: Membership forms.

Stephanie: What are the advantages of being in this club?

Cole: Complete immunity.

Stephanie: From who?

Cole: Teachers. You can beat people up, go to class late and you don't have to bother with homework.

Stephanie grins.

Stephanie: Cool. (her smile falls) What's the catch?

Cole: Meet up every lunchtime at my office. Just for five minutes.

Stephanie: Ok, that's ok I guess.

Cole nods.

Stephanie signs the forms and passes them back to Cole.

Cole: Thank you.

Stephanie leaves the office.

Cole smirks and opens a drawer half full of forms and puts Stephanie's form in the drawer and slams it shut.

He leans back with a smug smile and sighs contently.

Cole: Stupid mortals.

Ext. Cole's Office.  
Int. College. Wyatt's Room.

Wyatt is eating his lunch and Ryan walks in looking annoyed and sits on his old bed.

Wyatt: Hey. Everything ok?

Ryan: No it's not. Your ass of a roommate just gave me this.

Ryan throws a screwed up ball of paper at Wyatt.

Wyatt unscrews the ball and looks at the writing.

Wyatt: What is it?

Ryan: Times that I am allowed to visit you here.

Wyatt frowns.

Wyatt: Really? That's not cool.

Ryan: Gio's a jerk. You should request him to move.

Wyatt: I can't, who knows who else I'd get?

Ryan: True but surely they can't be as bad as him.

Wyatt: Anyway one of your visiting period is almost up so talk.

Ryan throws a cushion at Wyatt who catches it and grins.

Wyatt throws it back gently and Ryan places it next to him.

Wyatt: Nice try. So how's your new roommate?

Ryan: Scott? Yeah he's pretty cool. Likes partying which is good. Out a lot.

Wyatt (babyishly): Aw poor Ry. Are you lonely?

Ryan: Very. I miss you Wy.

Wyatt: I miss you too buddy.

A knock is heard at the door.

Giovanni walks in and glares when he sees Ryan sitting on his bed.

Ryan stands up quickly and forces out a smile.

Giovanni: Time's up. I have things I need to do.

Ryan is about to answer back sarcastically but then sighs.

Ryan: Ok. I'll see you tonight Wy.

Wyatt: Ok, bye.

Giovanni lets Ryan walk past and then sits on his bed and frowns.

Giovanni: Has somebody moved my cushion?

Wyatt looks up and shrugs with a slight smile.

Exit Wyatt's Dorm Room

Int. School – Classroom

Prudence, Junior, and the disguised Billie and Patty are sitting in the classroom when the teacher walks in. He fixes Prudence with a menacing glare before he makes his way to the desk.

Junior (to Prudence): What's with the sub? Do you know him?

Prudence shakes her head as the substitute begins writing on the smart board.

Substitute (still writing): Prudence Halliwell, please gather your things. I will be escorting you to the principal's office.

Prudence opens her mouth to argue but is cut off by the substitute, who is still writing a long assignment on the smart board.

Substitute: Not another word Ms. Halliwell.

Prudence sighs angrily and packs her things before walking towards the door.

She leaves, and the substitute follows.

Substitute (to the class): If I so much as hear a peep out of you, I can guarantee expulsion.

Exit Classroon

Int. Hallway

As the substitute closes the door behind him, Prudence whirls around, a furious look on her face.

Prudence: What on earth did I do wrong? I know that the principal doesn't want to see me.

The substitute grins wickedly and then conjures an energy ball.

Substitute: You're right, he just wants you dead.

The Demon tosses the energy ball at Prudence who telekinetically redirects it back at his sender, vanquishing the substitute.

Prudence: I suppose this means class is canceled.

She turns around and walks off.

Exit Hallway

Int. School – Basement Prison.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are still trapped by their chains.

Piper: How long have we been down here again?

Phoebe: It feels like months.

Paige: And we still haven't been able to escape these chains. What kind of witches are we?

Madison Gray: Good witches.

The three girls quickly turn to see Madison walking towards them with keys in her hand.

Madison: It took me forever to get these keys from Cole's office. He hardly ever leaves.

Piper: Who are you?

Madison (shortly): The school councilor.

She unlocks the prison door and then moves to undo the chains on Piper's hands.

Phoebe: What? No more details than that?

Madison: That's all you need to know.

Paige: We'll talk later.

Madison moves on to Phoebe's cuffs.

Madison: Cole should never have made a move on this school. He knew the danger it present to both himself and others.

Piper (eyes narrowed): I'm assuming that by others, you mean students.

Madison: Yes. Amongst others.

Phoebe: Thanks for saving us, but do you think you can cut the cryptic crap? You're obviously very well informed about magic, so do you think you could just spill it so we can combat the threat and then be done with it.

Madison: I'm telling you all that you need to know, and no more. You'll figure it out in time.

Paige turns to Piper and Phoebe as Madison frees her.

Paige: It's like dealing with the Elders, isn't it? Never giving you a straight answer.

Paige's restraints fall to the ground.

Madison starts moving towards the exit.

Madison: If you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting with a student.

She then walks off.

**End of Act 3**

Int. School – Hallway

Prudence is walking down a hallway when she turns the corner and almost runs into Billie.

Prudence (shocked): What are you doing here?

Billie: I had a phone call from Jason so I said I had to use the restroom.

Prudence rolls her eyes.

Prudence: You're supposed to say that you have a headache and need to go to the nurse. That way you can get more time out of class.

Billie narrows her eyes and smirks slightly.

Billie: Speaking from experience?

Prudence (innocently): No, not at all.

Billie: You're lucky I'm the cool relative who doesn't tell your mom.

Prudence: That sounds about right.

Exit Hallway

Int. School - Basement.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige quickly run towards the stairs after Madison, but she is not there. They exchange confused looks before walking up the stairs.

As they walk through the door, Piper narrowly escapes being hit by a fireball. The camera pans to reveal a teacher who has conjured another one.

Teacher: The prisoners have escaped!

Piper blasts the Teacher, but it only sends him flying backwards.

Piper: Uh oh.

Phoebe: I suggest running.

Paige: Good idea.

The teacher pulls a walkie talkie from his pocket and speaks into it.

Teacher: The witches have escaped.

Cole (Voice only): Don't let them escape.

Exit School – Hallway

Int. School – Cafeteria.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run through the cafeteria and crash into Patty, Billie, and Prudence.

Piper: Oh thank god. I'm assuming that more of you are here, right?

Billie: The whole family's here glamoured. We need to leave though.

Prudence: Patty and I have both have teachers attack us, and I have a bad feeling about everyone else.

Loud voices can be heard coming towards them.

Junior (voice): Go to hell!

The tables in the cafeteria go flying towards the doorway as Penny, Patrick, Chris, Bianca, Melinda, Adam, Wyatt, and William run into the room.

William: What the hell happened to 'no fighting for me?'

Wyatt: Change in plans.

William rolls his eyes and jumps up into the air, levitating, and turns to face the doorway and launches two streams of fire to create a barrier between them and massive crowd of students and demons trying to attack them.

Paige: What's William doing here.

Chris hears her as he runs up to her.

Chris: We talked him into helping, but this is way beyond what he was supposed to do.

Phoebe (to Piper): That's good. Now how do we get out of here?

Bianca: We don't. We need to break into Cole's office and burn the papers the students signed. They're what's controlling everybody. If we get rid of the papers, they'll all be back to their normal selves and we'll just have to get Cole out of the school.

Piper: And what about the demons?

Chris: Leave them to us. We know who's a student and who's not.

Phoebe: Alright. Get on that.

Exit Cafeteria

Int. Office

Cole is standing in the office, watching a TV screen.

Cole: How is it that every time one of you meddling witches manages to mess everything up?

The Camera pans to reveal Prue and Andy at the door, both holding vanquishing potions.

Prue: Must be our luck.

Cole: Too bad your luck will run out soon, and I won't even be the one to cause it.

Prue: Let's assume that we get past that, like we did with Abaddon. What are you planning on throwing in our faces next? Is it too much to ask that my nephews and niece can go to school in peace?

Cole turns around and smirks at Prue.

Cole: There will never be peace. And even if you should find a way to vanquish me, there will be someone else to take my place, and when the time comes, he will be the one to defeat you.

Prue: And how will he do that? I'm pretty sure that you've tried everything you could ever think of.

Cole: Oh no. You haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg.

He starts chuckling.

Cole: You Halliwells have no clue what's coming for you.

Andy: Maybe not, but we'll get through it.

Then he throws a potion at Cole, who destroys it by tossing an energy ball at it. The Piper, Phoebe, and Paige arrive. Piper blasts Cole, sending him back into the wall.

Prue: Hey sisters, good to see you.

Paige: Good to see you too.

Paige narrows her eyes and waves her hand. Cole disappears in a flurry of orbs.

Paige: It won't hold him long, but it'll be enough.

The three witches start searching through the room.

Phoebe (searching, to Prue and Andy): We're looking for a bunch of contracts that Cole had the students sign. We need to find them, and destroy them.

Prue nods and she and Andy begin searching.

Exit Office

Int. Cafeteria.

William is concentrating on keeping up his barrier of fire. Meanwhile, several demons have shimmered in, and students are conjuring fireballs. The rest of them are outside, attempting to break in the bullet proof windows and join the attack.

Bianca throws an athame at a demon, vanquishing him while Chris tosses another one into a wall. Wyatt electrocutes the demons standing in front of him, while Prudence, Patty, and Penny chant a spell.

Prudence/Patty/Penny: Whispering Winds, Serve Us Well

Drive These Demons Straight To Hell

Several of the demons explode as a huge gust of wind sweeps through the cafeteria.

Suddenly, the students stop their banging, and all fireballs disappear. William lowers his barrier.

Stephanie steps forward from the crowd and walks towards Prudence.

Stephanie: So I guess this is your big secret. The explanation for all of the family disappearances. You're a witch.

Prudence: Yeah, and since you sided with evil, I'm sure you can guess why I never told you.

Stephanie: Like I knew he was evil! He offered me what seemed like a good deal and I took it. How was I supposed to know it was some creepy mind control contract that I signed?

Patty: You weren't. Even still, didn't it seem like a dream come true?

Stephanie nods, looking down.

Stephanie: I was just so ready for a break. High School's hard enough without having all the crazy stuff that's been happening going on.

Chris: It's okay. Just promise us that next time you'll think about it.

Piper walks in from the hallway.

Piper: Not that anybody is going to remember this, but it would be a good idea.

Phoebe and Paige walk up to her.

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: Because Magic must remain unseen

Eliminate the knowledge these people have gleaned.

Return their ways to what once was

So we can return to our just cause

Exit High School

Show San Francisco Skyline

Music: Poker Face by Lady Gaga

Show Front of Manor

Int. Manor – Chris's Room.

William and Chris are sitting on the bed while Wyatt is sitting at Chris's desk.

Wyatt: One thing's for sure – I definitely don't miss High School.

Chris: You'd be nuts to miss it.

William: And I'm glad I didn't go to your High School Chris, because there are two many Halliwells there.

Wyatt: And being in the house where your four brothers, mother, and father currently live isn't too much.

William: Which is why I'm leaving soon.

Chris and Wyatt look at him curiously.

Chris: Where are you going?

William: To New York. I'm planning on tracking down some of the obscure branches of the family and meeting with them. Plus, who knows? Maybe I'll find something out there for me.

Wyatt: Well, I'll be orbing in every day to see how you're doing, and I'll also be telling Mom and Dad about your plans.

William: Like that's supposed to stop me. I'll go to New York anyways.

Chris: Will, please don't go just to get away from the family.

William: I'm going _to_ see family. How is that getting away?

Wyatt: They're not your immediate family. We are.

Chris: Stay for a bit. See what it's like. I promise mom and dad wont be too parental if you tell them it's a condition to you staying here.

William: And then Mom will give me a big hug and start crying while Dad tells me he's proud of me.

He shakes his head.

William: Uh uh. Not buying it.

Wyatt: Well, whatever you do, be safe.

Chris: We'll be checking in periodically. Plus, I've always wanted to tour the schools in New York anyways.

William rolls his eyes but grins.

William: Whatever. Hit me up for lunch sometime. And _don't_ bring anyone else… besides Junior. He and I are cool.

Wyatt: So, while we're on the topic of food, do you want to stay for dinner?

William: No thanks.

Chris: It's a family dinner, plus Justin and Bianca.

William: Even still, no thanks. I have other plans.

Wyatt and Chris grin knowingly.

Wyatt: What are these elusive plans of yours?

William (smirking): Well, as you say, they are elusive.

Chris: I'll tell the parentals to keep it down on the parenting.

Chris gets off the bed and leaves the room.

Wyatt has a serious expression on his face now.

Wyatt: Are you leaving to get away from us?

William sighs.

William: Sort of. I'd never planned on being this close. I just… I think it'd be better for me to go away for a while.

Wyatt: And why does being this close to us bother you? Isn't it what you want? A family who loves you? Not having to run your life from an apartment or the streets? No more associating with demons?

William: I don't mind some of those things, but it's because I went so long without it, I guess I just don't want to be a part of something only to have it ripped away again.

Wyatt sits on the bed next to William.

Wyatt: We'll always be here for you. No matter what. Nothing's going to take you away.

William smiles at Wyatt's words.

William: Thanks Wy.

Exit Manor

Int. College – Wyatt's Dorm Room

Giovanni is sitting at his computer. There is a person on the screen.

Giovanni: The investigation is complete. The Halliwells have been confirmed as witches. I will begin to stage my plans now.

Man on screen: Excellent.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Jessica Alba as Madison Grey**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Selena Gomez as Stephanie**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence Halliwell**

**The Kinsmann Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell**

**Taylor Launtner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr **

**Jesse McCartney as Justin Michiels**

**Marisol Nichols as Bianca**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Ed Westwick as Giovanni**


	30. Episode 2x08: Nightmare in Screamland

Episode 2x08: Nightmare in Screamland

Show sky view of a carnival at night.

Ext. Carnival

Music (in background): Enter The Circus by Christina Aguilera.

Chris (Voice Over): The Carnival comes to San Francisco twice every year – once in Spring, and once on Halloween. Every year people go to experience the fun and the chills that it brings. On the surface, it appeared to be nothing more than the ordinary carnival. However, my mother always believed otherwise.

Exit Carnival

Int. Manor – Kitchen

Piper is taking a chicken out of the oven. Charlie and Corey are sitting at the table.

Charlie: Mommy, can we go to the Carnival?

Piper: No sweetie. That place is overrun with all sorts of creeps.

Corey: But mom!

Piper: That's enough Corey. Now either stop the whining or go to your room, because no one else wants to hear it.

Exit Manor

Ext. Carnival

Chris (Voice Over): But just because my mother didn't think that attending the carnival was a good idea, didn't mean that everyone else believed that too. For the most part, the place seemed innocent enough, and no one could ever truly find anything wrong with it.

People are wandering around the Carnival. Most are laughing and having a good time. Camera pans to show a couple walking into the House of Horrors.

Int. House of Horrors

The couple walks in and gets into the cart. The conductor is wearing a mask that makes his face appear disfigured.

Conductor: Have a terrifying time.

The couple laughs as the cart begins to move. They move inside the room, and there is nothing but darkness. All of a sudden, laughter can be heard behind them. They turn around and the Conductor is in the cart behind the couple. The woman screams.

Man: How did you get here?

Conductor: Simple my dears – through powers beyond what you could possibly comprehend.

Laughter begins echoing off the walls and mist hides the Conductor from view, but his laughter can be heard.

Suddenly, the cart stops, and the couple are pulled out by disembodied hands. Screams can be heard from the couple, but are gradually drowned out by a sinister laugh.

Exit Carnival

Int. Airport – New York City

William Halliwell is getting off of his flight to New York City. As he leaves, he sees a blond girl getting off another flight. She catches his eye, and smiles. He smiles back and winks. She laughs and then walks off.

William (to himself): I love this place already.

Intro to Show

Show New York City Skyline

Music: Rock Me In by Britney Spears

Show front of a large building.

Int. Building – LeFleur Main Office.

William is sitting in an executive chair in the office of Benjamin LeFleur. The door opens and a tall, imposing man walks in, not noticing William at first. However, he pauses halfway through the room when he sees that William is sitting in his chair.

Benjamin: You're in my chair.

William: And you have horrible security. Honestly, I expected just a bit more than a few motion sensitive cameras.

Benjamin: And how did you get past the guards?

William takes the glass paperweight that is sitting on the desk and tosses it in the air before freezing it.

William: That explain enough?

Benjamin LeFleur conjures fireballs in his hands.

Benjamin: Are you a demon or a warlock?

William rises and conjures fireballs as well.

William: Neither. I'm a witch, and actually; we're distantly related.

Benjamin: Go on.

Exit New York City – LeFleur Offices.

Int. San Francisco – Manor

Chris walks in the front door, going through the mail. As soon as he walks in Piper rushes up to him.

Piper: Chris, just the son I wanted to see.

Chris: Hey mom.

Piper: Have you seen William lately?

Chris: This morning. He was getting on a plane to New York. Why?

A confused expression appears on Piper's face.

Piper: New York? Why would he be going to New York?

Chris: He said something about going to meet some distant family members.

Chris puts the mail down on a table and then turns to Piper.

Chris: Has anything come for me from USC?

A grin appears on Piper's face.

Piper: Yes, there was. I'll go get your father. He was home when they dropped it off so he put it somewhere.

Piper exits the room to look for Leo.

Chris (to himself): That's weird. Was it that big?

Leo (voice only): Get out.

Chris turns towards the staircase, but doesn't see Leo.

Leo (voice only): I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses Chris. Get out!

Chris: What?

Leo and Piper walk down the stairs.

Leo: Hey buddy, this came for you in the mail today.

Chris whirls around and sees a large envelope in Leo's hands. He looks suspiciously at Leo for a second but takes the envelope. He shakes it and then inspects the seal.

Chris: So who's seen what's inside of it already?

Leo (innocently): What makes you think we've been inside of it?

Chris: Dad, you always have been a horrible liar.

Piper (eagerly): Well, open it!

Chris: Alright already.

He opens the envelope and takes out the paper on top of the stack and begins reading it aloud.

Chris (reading from the paper): Christopher Halliwell, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of Southern California.

Leo: Keep reading.

Chris: We are also pleased to inform you that you have received the Golden Oaks scholarship, which provides you with free tuition and free housing.

Piper (happily): Oh Chris I'm so excited!

She pulls Chris into a bone breaking hug.

Piper (Voice only): I told you to get out Chris! I don't want to see you again.

Chris: Huh?

Piper pulls back and looks at him curiously.

Piper: What?

Chris: Uh nothing. I just thought I heard something.

There is a knock on the front door and Prue bursts in followed by Andy.

Piper: Hey Prue, the painkillers are where they've always been.

Chris: What's wrong?

Andy: My mother's been haunting us relentlessly. I think that it's taking a toll on our house though.

Piper: How so?

Andy: Remember that chandelier that used to be in the dining room?

Leo: Remember?

Andy: Yeah, it's not there anymore.

Piper: Uh oh, how's Prue dealing?

Andy: Let's just say that she's working overtime at the office now.

Piper, Leo, and Chris nod.

Prue comes down the stairs with a large bottle of painkillers.

Prue: Andy, are you absolutely certain I can't vanquish your mother?

Andy: Yes Prue, I'm positive.

Prue lets out an irritated sign and walks to the kitchen.

Piper: She can't be that bad… can she?

Prue (from the kitchen): I'd rather have Cole haunting the house.

Leo: That bad?

Andy nods grimly.

Chris meanwhile sneaks towards the stairs.

Chris: I'm going to go do some homework.

Exit Manor

Ext. Carnival – Daytime.

A carnival worker walks towards a large tent and enters it.

Int. Carnival – Tent

The worker walks up to a man who is standing in the center of the ring, a whip in his hand. The man raises the whip, and cracks it. At the sound of the crack, several performers enter. Among them is the couple from the previous night. They are dressed in circus clothes.

Lucian (to the worker): What is it?

Worker: We have news from the Source. He says that he wishes for us to abduct more slaves.

Lucian turns around, the whip still in his hands.

Lucian: Now why would he want that?

Worker: He is apparently attempting to perform certain experiments, and for that he needs people.

Lucian thinks this over for a minute before nodding slowly.

Lucian: Tell him that it shall be done.

The worker nods, and then shimmers out. Then Lucian turns back to his performers.

Lucian: Now, which one of you would like to tame our lion?

Exit Carnival – Tent

Ext. Underground – Graveyard.

The Cloaked Figure can be seen standing in front of two tombstones that are situated right next to each other.

Cloaked Figure: Hm… the first real threats the Charmed Ones came across. I wonder how they managed to defeat these demons if they are supposedly as powerful as the Source has claimed.

Cloaked Figure: Actio abhorreo adduco sororicida perniciabilis

Ab ibidem is egeo pennipotens innovo is antecessio

The dirt in front of the Cloaked Figure starts to move as two coffins rise out of the ground. The lids slide off to reveal a man and woman.

Cloaked Figure: Rise. The Source has work for you to do.

The demons climb out of their coffins but their faces are still hidden.

Cloaked Figure: I need you to attack the Charmed Ones.

Man/Woman: Yes master.

Cloaked Figure: Good. Kill anyone that gets in your way. Do not fail the Source again.

The Man and Woman nod and then blink out, taking each others hand as they do so.

Cloaked Figure (To himself): Well that was easy.

He turns and walks past a crypt. He pauses to look at the name on the crypt. It reads – Gideon.

Cloaked Figure (curiously): And what were you sent here for? Obviously something evil to be in a crypt this large.

The Cloaked Figure runs his pale white hand over the name.

Cloaked Figure: Perhaps your time will come to re-enter the world of the living. Maybe then I will be able to discover what it is you did.

Exit Underworld

Int. New York City – LeFleur Manor

Benjamin LeFleur enters the house with William walking behind him.

An elegant woman descends the staircase.

Benjamin: Ah, Rachel. I have a special guest I'd like you to meet.

He turns and gestures to William.

Benjamin: This is William Halliwell – a distant cousin of the boys.

Rachel smiles warmly at William.

Rachel: Welcome William. It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard much about the Halliwell legacy. You're famous in the magical world.

William: Thank you. I've heard much about you also. You're famous in the mortal world – a feat not easily accomplished.

Rachel laughs a bit.

Rachel: Thank you. Now, I think the boys are in the courtyard. Would you like to meet them?

William: That'd be great.

The two adults lead the way outside into a large court yard where there are two people dressed head to toe in white with masks on. They are fencing.

Benjamin (casually): We find that it's a much more constructive way of them getting their aggression out. Although I fail to see how, everyone says that teenagers have it harder, so we figured that we'd teach them something.

William: Fencing. I've never actually seen that one done.

Rachel: It's really a fun sport. You should try it with the boys sometime.

The two boys who are fencing begin swiping at each other with their sabers, and attempting to dodge the other's move.

The camera pans to show another boy laying out on a chase lounge wearing a sweater and khaki slacks. He is reading a Physics text book.

Blaine: Mother, Father, was it really necessary to drag in a charity case from the streets?

William's eyes flash, but he manages to keep the rest of his face pleasant.

Benjamin: Blaine, this is your cousin from California – William.

Blaine looks up briefly from his book at gives William a once over before looking back at his book. William is wearing jeans, and a dark red polo with a black undershirt.

Blaine: When is he leaving?

William turns to Rachel who is giving her son a disapproving look.

William: I'm sensing a bit of hostility here.

Rachel: He'll behave.

Then, the two boys who were fencing walk up to them and remove their masks.

Benjamin: Boys, this is your cousin William from San Francisco. I trust you'll give him a warmer welcome than your brother.

The oldest boy holds out his hand.

Bernard: I'm Bernard, pleased to meet you.

William shakes his hand and then the hand of the second brother.

Byron: Byron, excuse the twerp over there. He's always like this.

William looks over at Blaine with a slight smirk.

William: Nice to meet you two.

Rachel: We'll leave you boys alone. Don't play to rough.

Benjamin and Rachel LeFleur walk off, leaving the four boys.

Bernard: So Will, have you ever tried fencing before?

Blaine looks up from his book and over towards his two brothers and William.

William: No, I haven't. I usually prefer a blunter approach.

Byron: Really? Ever tried kick boxing?

A sly grin appears on William's face.

William: A bit. You interested in sparring sometime?

Bryon (Excited): Definitely. I don't get to do it often because the only one who's ever willing to spar is Bernard, and he's got 3 inches and a good 30 pounds on me.

William: Size doesn't matter that much. You just have to be able to anticipate your opponents' moves. Then you can outmaneuver them.

Blaine gets up from the chaise and moves over to the group.

Blaine: William, since you know so much about fighting, how about we have a match?

William: Fencing?

Blaine rolls his eyes.

Blaine: No, a chess match.

William's eyes narrow now and his grin appears to be plastered on his face.

William: I'd love to.

**End of Act 1**

Show San Francisco Sights

Show Front of apartment complex.

Int. Billie's apartment

The doorbell rings and Billie goes to answer it. The door opens to reveal Jason.

Billie (Pleased): Jason, hi! How are you?

Jason: I'm doing fine. Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to come to the carnival tonight. I have to babysit my kid sister, and I figured that while she's on the rides and stuff, we could spend some time together.

Billie's smile falters a bit.

Billie: I wish I could but I have to stay late tonight and do inventory. We can go another day though, just the two of us.

Jason smiles at this.

Jason: Sounds like a plan.

Billie: Have fun tonight!

Jason smiles again and turns to leave.

Billie smiles to herself before closing the door and frowning.

Billie: Stupid inventory.

Exit Apartment

Ext. New York City – LeFleur Courtyard.

William and Blaine are both dressed in white fencing uniforms. Both are holding their fencing masks and sabers.

Blaine: Here are the rules: first one to get a hit wins. There are no boundaries. Oh, and one last thing, no giving in.

William: Wasn't planning on it.

The two place their masks over their faces as the blond girl from the airport walks in with a shopping bag. Bernard and Byron turn and smile when they see her.

Byron: Serena, back from your trip?

Serena: Yeah, it's good to be home.

Then she notices the two teens preparing for their duel.

Serena: Who's your new friend?

Bernard: That's William, our cousin. He stopped by for a visit.

William and Blaine start their duel with Blaine making a low swipe and William jumping above it and then making a swipe of his own which Blaine dodges.

Serena: Oh, he and Blaine seem to get along well.

Bernard and Byron laugh loudly before stopping.

Bernard: So well that Blaine seems to hate him and is trying to stab him with a saber 20 minutes after setting foot in the house.

Serena looks surprised as the two move off the brick path and onto the grass.

Serena: What were the rules again?

Byron: No backing out.

Bernard: First hit wins.

Byron/Bernard: And no limits on location.

Serena: Should we move?

Byron: Are you kidding, the last time we've seen something this good is when that –

Bernard (cutting Byron off): Was when dad hired that guy to come in and fence with us.

Serena laughs a bit as she remembers the scene.

Serena: Oh yeah, I remember watching that. Didn't he get really into it though?

Byron's smile slowly fades as he remembers.

Byron: Yeah, I think he kept telling us to die or something.

Bernard: Ah yes, good times…

The camera pans back to where Blaine is forcing William back into the house with wide, sweeping arcs.

William: And you're sure you wanna take this into the house?

Blaine: Are you chickening out?

William: You wish.

The two enter the house and crashes can be heard.

Bryon: That would be mother's vase.

Another crash can be heard and the two boys and Serena wince.

Bernard: I think maybe we should break them up?

Byron: Or we could just get ready for the charity ball tonight.

Serena: That sounds like a good idea. Is your cousin coming?

Then, a buzzing sound can be heard.

Byron: That's the signal that someone's won.

The three turn to see the winner.

Exit New York – LeFleur courtyard.

Int. Manor – Attic

Prue and Piper are flipping through the pages of the book as Paige orbs in.

Paige (frowning): The Elders have decided to assign us a task.

Piper groans and even Prue lets out a sigh.

Piper: What do they want this time?

Paige: Apparently the Carnival in town has overstepped their boundaries, and the elders have decided that its time to vanquish them.

Prue looks between Piper and Paige, confused.

Prue: The Carnival has overstepped its boundaries? I mean, I know that Grams didn't want us to go there, but what did they do? Blow too many balloon animals?

Piper begins flipping through the book, trying to find a particular page.

Piper: Grams was right to want us away from the Carnival. It's run by a bunch of lower level demons. In previous years, they just got their kicks out of scaring a bunch of mortals, and occasionally members were vanquished to keep them in line, but they never really did anything to attract a lot of attention.

Prue: You knew about the Demonic Carnival and you didn't vanquish them?

Piper: I had a run in once with Ringmaster and Lucian, and they are tricky.

Prue: You had a run in?

_Flashback_

_October 28, 2018_

_An older looking Piper is standing outside of a large circus tent. She is accompanied by a teenaged Wyatt and Phoebe._

_Piper: Wyatt, you know which demon to vanquish, right?_

_Wyatt: Got it mom._

_Piper: Alright, let's do this._

_They enter the tent and see Lucian and also a demon wearing a top hat and a tuxedo. His face is hard to see because of a shadow over it. Their demonic workers are in a line farther to the left._

_The demons are lined up in their true forms._

_Phoebe clears her throat loudly and Lucian and the other demon turn to see them._

_Lucian: We're closed._

_Piper: Not for us you aren't._

_The three move closer to the crowd and the camera pans to show several Brute Demons, a few seductresses, many disfigured lower level demons, and also a set of twins with porcelain features and almost white blond hair. _

_Ringmaster steps forward._

_Ringmaster: What do you want?_

_Phoebe we're here to teach you a lesson for killing innocents._

_Piper nods at Wyatt and the potion he's holding in his hand levitates into the air and goes flying towards a brute demon, vanquishing him._

_Piper: The elders allow you to roam the world because for the most part you stick with your agreement and don't harm innocents. If I get another call from them saying that you've killed another one, we'll come back and vanquish you all._

_The twins make faces at Piper but say nothing._

_Ringmaster: We understand perfectly. Rest assured that the demon that violated our agreement will be punished severely._

_Wyatt (under his breath): It was probably him._

_Lucian: Is that all that you needed here?_

_Phoebe: For now. Remember, we'll be back if we need to be._

_Phoebe and Piper take Wyatt's hands and the three orb out._

_End Flashback_

Piper: The killing of an innocent was reported and we got stuck with clean up duty. Phoebe, Wyatt and I handled it, and we haven't heard anything about them for almost six years, but I guess they've started up again.

Paige: They've completely disregarded the agreement altogether. There have been 7 innocents reported missing, and no one seems to know what happened to them.

Prue: I can't believe that the Elders allowed this to go on. A Demonic Carnival roaming the country? Why didn't they have them all vanquished?

Piper: Because an agreement was made in the early 1900s that the Carnival could go on if they swore never to harm an innocent's life. They stuck to their word, for the most part, although I believe that they cheated several times.

Paige: And now, we're stuck on clean up duty.

Piper: The three of us?

Paige: Apparently us plus Phoebe and also Billie if she's willing. There's a performance going on tonight, which would be the perfect time to get into the Carnival grounds without alerting attention.

Prue: And then we wipe the entire thing out? How would we do that without alerting someone? I mean, I think people might notice if an entire circus just disappears.

Piper points to a spot in the book.

Piper (reciting the entry): The Magic of the Demonic Carnival is held by the Ringmaster. Should the need to vanquish him arise, doing so will also eliminate the Demonic Carnival, so proceed in a fashion that will not alert mortals.

Prue: So we just wait until the things over and then strike?

Piper: Yes, but the problem is that we're dealing with demons in addition to Lucian and Ringmaster. We're most likely going to have to go through all of them to get to Ringmaster, and he's difficult enough to deal with on his own.

Paige: Did you ever find out what his powers were?

Piper: No, and I've never had a need too. We never went up against him.

Prue: Should we just prepare an upper level vanquishing potion and Power of Three spell and hope it works?

Piper: Sounds good to me.

Piper closes the book and then turns to Paige.

Piper: Paige, can you go talk to Billie and Phoebe and fill them in on the situation?

Paige nods and then orbs out.

Exit Manor – Attic

Int. Wyatt's Dorm

Wyatt is typing on his laptop as Giovanni enters the room.

Giovanni (Rudely): I'm going to need the room tonight.

Wyatt looks over at his new room mate and then nods.

Wyatt: Okay, sounds good. Need me to clean up before I leave?

Giovanni: No, it'll be fine.

Wyatt grins and then closes the lid to his Mac.

Wyatt: So who's the lucky girl?

Giovanni (Coldly): No one.

Wyatt's face falls a bit at this response, but he still manages to keep a polite expression.

Wyatt: Alright, I'll leave in an hour or so.

Giovanni: Good.

Wyatt rolls his eyes and then gets up from the desk and starts packing a small duffle bag with clothes.

Exit Wyatt's dorm

Ext. New York City (Night)

A Hummer limousine pulls up in front of city hall, where a red carpet event is being held. There are many paparazzi and also a few security guards. A few celebrities and also well known people are walking into the building.

The door to the limo opens and Benjamin and Rachel exit followed by Bernard, Byron, Blaine, Serena, and lastly William.

William (to Serena): What's up with all the paparazzi?

Serena: There are a few celebrities here, and New York loves to catch pictures of them, even if it's just a charity event.

William: Ah. So are your parents here?

Serena: My parents got here a little earlier. I talked them into letting me ride with the LeFleurs because their limo was going to be filled with boring old people.

William laughs a bit.

William: I don't blame you.

The group starts to move towards city hall.

Serena leans in and whispers to William.

Serena: Smile a bit. You're probably going to be online, even if your name isn't with the pictures they post.

William rolls his eyes but does what he is told and smiles.

At the doorway, the LeFleurs enter and Serena walks up to the two doormen.

Serena: Serena Oschelle and guest.

The doormen nod and Serena and William enter.

Inside, the city hall has been decorated for the charity event. There are waiters who are serving orderves, and also champagne.

William's eyes are wide as he takes in everything.

William: How often do you attend these things?

Serena: At least once a month. My dad's a senator, and my mom's been running his campaigns for years now. They make quite a team.

William nods as he sees Blaine glare at him from across the room.

William (to Serena): Why does Blaine keep glaring at me?

Serena: Well, aside from the fact that you beat him as his own game of fencing earlier, I guess he sees you as a potential threat.

William looks a little confused at this.

William: How so?

Serena guides him towards the center of the hall.

Serena: Apparently, he likes me, which is sweet, but he's been my friend for ages, so I'm not really interested. Maybe he thinks that you're here to sweep me off my feet.

William (Jokingly): And carry you off to some romantic location, never to return?

Serena laughs at this and turns to face him, smiling.

Serena: If you did that, I'd be yours for life.

William: I'll keep that in mind.

The Camera pans over to a particular waiter who has a dark look on his face. He is looking at William and Serena. He pulls a small pill from his pocket and looks at it before slipping it back into his pocket and walking over towards their general direction.

To the right, Benjamin and Rachel LeFleur are sharing a table with a man and woman who appear to be Senator Kenneth Oschelle and his wife Margaret.

Kenneth: Serena appears to be taken with that boy. What did you say his name was again?

Benjamin: William. Yes, she does.

Rachel: William seems to be a nice boy with a sharp mind.

Margaret: I trust your judgment Rachel. You know we only want the best for Serena.

Rachel: Of course Margaret. We only want the same for our boys.

Kenneth: Speaking of which, do you know where they're going after this? I'm sure there's some sort of party tonight.

Benjamin looks at Rachel curiously who smiles, putting two fingers to her temples. A chime can be heard over the music.

Rachel: I believe Serena mentioned attending Blake Wiley's party at Club Hyde.

Kenneth: That's good. The Wiley's are a great bunch of people. They gave generously to my last campagne.

Benjamin: Oh really, that's very good for you then.

Int. City Hall – Bathroom.

William walks into the bathrooms looking relieved to get away from the crowd. Just as he reaches a urinal, Wyatt appears in a vortex of orbs.

Wyatt (smiling): Hey little bro, what are you up to?

William's eyes widen.

William: Wyatt! This is a charity event! Couldn't you have orbed a tux with you?

Wyatt rolls his eyes.

Wyatt: Whatever.

Then he looks at William, concerned.

Wyatt: You're doing okay though, right?

William sighs.

William: Yes Wy, I'm doing fine. The only problems I have right now involve this stupid thing.

Wyatt: What, a social event? What's so hard about that?

William: I don't know what to do! I've never had to deal with kind of event before.

Wyatt laughs a bit.

Wyatt: You can hatch plans to kill off family members and demons, but you're clueless when it comes to fancy gatherings you're clueless? Talk about backwards.

William crosses his arms and looks disdainfully at Wyatt.

William: We didn't have these kinds of things when I grew up.

Wyatt: Here are the important things you need to remember – don't burp or fart, always be polite and address people by Sir or Ma'am, and when it comes to silverware, start from the outside in and use one set per course.

William: What about dancing?

Wyatt: Take her hand in your right and put your left around her waist. Then just kind of sway to the music and turn in place. Anymore than that and you'll have to enroll in a class.

William shrugs his shoulders.

William: Guess that'll work for now.

Wyatt: If you need anything else just call. My room mate has kicked me out for the night, so I'll be at the manor.

William: Aw, poor Wyatt. Jealous that your room mate can get some and you can't?

Wyatt: I severely doubt that he's getting any. He's kind of a jerk.

William: Well then maybe he just needed a little quality time to himself.

The two laugh at this and then Wyatt pulls William in for a bear hug.

William: Choking, not breathing.

Wyatt: You'll live. Now be careful. The last thing I need is for mom to be mad at me for letting you getting hurt on the opposite coast.

William: I will be, and stop it with the hugs.

Wyatt: Sorry Will, you were born into a very touchy-feely family.

William (Sarcastically): Lucky me.

Wyatt grins and then orbs out.

**End of Act 2**

Ext. Carnival

Jason and his 14 year old little sister walk up to the House of Horrors at the Carnival and enter it. The Conductor ushers them into a cart which then enters through a doorway.

Jason looks to the left and sees a girl wearing a white dress with a tutu dancing in a hallway. She has white blond hair. To the right, an identical girl is wearing a black dress with a tutu. She is holding a black rose and waving. A sinister smirk is on her face.

The cart then violently turns the corner and several disfigured demons approach the car, making screeching noises and growling ferociously.

Jason: Well Kelsey, you were looking for scary.

Kelsey: This is just a little beyond scary. It's kind of creepy.

The cart goes through another doorway and into the middle of a fog filled room. Suddenly is jerks to a halt.

Jason (loudly): Is something wrong?

Kelsey screams and Jason whirls around to see the Conductor standing next to their cart, leering at them.

Jason: Is this a part of the ride?

Conductor: Oh dear boy, that was just the beginning. This is the real ride.

Brute Demons shimmer in next to the cart and pull Jason from it and throw him across the room. The Conductor pulls Kelsey from the cart kicking and screaming.

Kelsey: Let me go you freak!

Conductor: I don't think so you brat.

Jason struggles to get back to his feet as he is surrounded by brute demons.

Exit Carnival.

Int. New York City – City Hall

William and Serena are sitting on a couch, talking.

Serena: So this is your first time in New York? What do you think of it so far?

William: I think I could definitely see myself staying out here. It's got a lot of interesting places and stuff to do.

Blaine walks up to them and, ignoring William, smiles at Serena.

Blaine: Serena, are you coming to Blake's party with us tonight?

Serena: Yeah, absolutely.

Blaine turns to William.

Blaine: Sorry, it's for those who were invited only.

Blaine then turns and walks away.

William: I feel like we're in grade school.

Serena: Yeah, I don't know what his problem is. You can come with me.

William: Is that a date?

Serena smiles shyly.

Serena: Should it be?

William: I wouldn't mind.

The waiter from earlier comes up and offers them each a glass of champagne. They take one.

William holds his glass out.

William: A toast to new friendships?

Serena giggles and then after touching his glass his hers, they each take a sip. Serena then holds her glass out to examine the contents.

Serena: Wow, this tastes really good.

She then proceeds to down the rest of it.

William looks at her, mildly entertained.

William: Wow, you feeling okay?

Serena: Oh yeah. I'm just going to… go to the ladies room for a minute. Excuse me.

She gets up and walks a curved line to the restroom.

William looks at her retreating figure with concern on his face. Then he shakes his head.

William (to himself): No attachments.

Exit New York City – City Hall

Int. Auction House – Billie's office.

Paige orbs into Billie office, startling Billie.

Billie: Oh, Paige, what's up?

Paige: We need your help with a demon vanquish.

Billie groans before beginning to bang her head on the desk in front of her.

Paige winces as she watches Billie do this.

Paige: Rough day?

Billie: Very. We've gotten a new boss and head assistant, and the assistant is a real demon.

Paige: Literally or figuratively.

Billie: Figuratively, although it wouldn't surprise me if it was literal.

Then the door opens to reveal a pleasant looking man with brown hair.

Billie: Oh, hi James, I was just telling my friend about that 19th century necklace you pointed out earlier.

James (with a British accent; to Paige): Ah, well I do hope you like it.

Paige: Most definitely.

James: I'm James Smith, pleased to meet you…

Paige: Paige Matthews.

The two shake hands.

James: Well anyways, I was coming to tell Billie that she didn't have to stay late tonight after all. Rebecca will be doing the inventory tonight.

A smile appears on Billie's face.

Billie: Oh, thanks James. I was worried I'd be here all night.

James: No problem at all.

He turns to leave the room.

James: Pleased to meet you Paige.

Paige smiles as he leaves. The door closes and Paige looks at it for a second before turning to Billie, a smirk on her face.

Paige: He's kind of cute.

Billie starts packing her things.

Billie: Yeah, but I'm seeing Jason.

Paige: And how's that going for you?

Billie: Well, he asked me to go to the carnival with his little sister tonight, so I'm hoping that's a positive. He wants me to meet a member of his family.

Paige's eyes widen.

Paige: Billie, the demons we have to vanquish run the Carnival. They've kidnapped at least 7 people.

Billie looks at Paige in shock and horror.

Billie: Oh god.

Exit Auction House – Billie's Office

Int. New York City – City Hall.

William spots Byron and Bernard gathered by the bar, each with a girl. He makes his way towards them.

William (to Bernard and Byron): Have either of you seen Serena?

Byron: No, I thought she was with you.

William: She went off to the restroom over an hour ago and hasn't come out since.

Byron and Bernard exchange a worried look before getting off the bar stools and walking towards William.

Bernard (to the girls): We'll be back shortly.

The three walk towards the restrooms.

Byron grabs William's shoulder and turns him around as William reaches towards the door.

Byron: William – before we go in there, we need to know how much you know about our family and yours too.

Bernard: There's a family secret that we have, and we need to know if you've been let in on it.

William reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter. He clicks it, and the flames that emerge spell out the word 'Yes'.

William: That family secret?

Byron: You got it.

William: Alright, let's go.

He reaches for the door again and Bernard grabs his hand.

Bernard (urgently): There could be someone in there! How are you going to explain that one?

William: One, I'm an empathy, so I'd know if someone was there, and two, I'd just act like I was drunk and slur my apology and then stumble out.

Bernard and Byron shrug their shoulders and then block the view of William's entrance before entering themselves.

Int. Woman's restroom.

William, Byron, and Blaine look around the deserted bathroom. Bernard checks the stalls as William runs his hands over the sinks. Byron meanwhile spots an object on the floor. He picks up a cracked vintage compact, and looks at William.

Byron: This is Serena's. It was her great grandmothers.

Bernard comes out of a stall to look at it.

Bernard: Where'd you find it?

Byron: On the floor. I know she wouldn't go anywhere without it though.

William reaches out to take it, and has a premonition as soon as he touches it.

_Premonition_

_Serena is standing in front of the sink. She appears to have trouble standing up. She turns on the faucet and then splashes some water on her face. She then takes a paper towel and wipes off her makeup and begins to reapply. She pulls out her compact and begins putting on lipstick when the waiter blinks in behind her. She turns around and opens her mouth to scream but falls to the floor instead pulling her purse with her, the drug taking effect. Her compact falls to the floor along with the tube of lipstick which rolls to the foot of the warlock. The warlock picks it up and laughs._

_Warlock: Well Miss Oschelle, let's see just how well your father reacts to your little disappearance. I'm sure he'd be willing to pay quite a bit of money for your ransom._

_He leans down and takes her hand before blinking out, a small laugh echoing as he does so._

_End Premonition._

William: She was kidnapped by a Warlock.

Byron: Did you see which one?

William: He was dressed as a waiter, so we'll have to get a list of addresses of those employed by the charity committee. He also said that he was going to be offering her for a ransom, so the Senator is going to find out one way or another.

Bernard and Byron appear to be panicking.

Bernard: We'll talk to our father. He'll know what to do.

William looks at Bernard curiously.

William: Have you ever had to deal with Demons or Warlocks before?

Byron: Twice. Neither of our parents want us to get involved with magic or witchcraft.

William: Well it's about time to change that. I'm sure this wont be the last time that Evil tries to take advantage of either you or your friends.

Bernard: Have _you_ ever had to deal with Warlocks?

William begins moving towards the door.

William: On multiple occasions.

They exit and see that the head of the Charity is making a speech thanking the donors.

Byron (whispering to William and Bernard): I'll let mom know what's going on. You two head for the doors.

William and Bernard start moving towards and exit and Blaine catches up to them as they walk out.

Blaine: Where are you going?

William ignores Blaine question.

Bernard: Back to the house.

Blaine: Why? The event is still going.

William: The event isn't important.

Blaine runs and gets in front of William and Bernard.

Blaine: Bernard, are you really going to listen to some low life who walks in claiming to be related to us? You've never set a bad example before, why start now?

Bernard: Blaine you don't really know what you're talking about.

William: Serena's been kidnapped by a Warlock Blaine. I think it's just a tiny bit more important than listening to a speech or two and attending the after party at some stupid club.

Blaine's face pales.

William: Do you get it now Blaine? Oh, and I'm not just some low life who walked in off the street. We're both descended from the witch Melinda Warren, and I'm the son of a Charmed One. In case you don't know who they are, let me tell you. They've vanquished two Source's of all Evil, the Triad, countless demons and warlocks. If anything, you should be shutting up and listening to what I have to say. I don't want to get involved in a power struggle here, but I will win if it comes down to one.

Blaine says nothing but moves to allow them to lead the way.

The three boys get into the limo and Byron enters soon after.

**End of Act 3**

Show San Francisco Night

Int. Manor – Attic

Phoebe, Piper, and Prue are gathered around the Book of Shadows, looking for spells while Paige and Billie stand off to the side bottling vanquishing potions when Junior orbs in.

Paige: Hey sweetie, what did the elders say?

Junior: Apparently Cole's been asking the Carnival to kidnap people for experiments of his. No one knows what they are, but this definitely isn't just the Carnival acting up.

Everyone in the room groans.

Prue: Great. Now we have to worry about Cole too.

Paige: I doubt it. He's probably busy with something else. Half of the attacks launched by him were done through other demons.

Piper: Even still, it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

Billie: I'll work up an extra high power vanquishing potion.

Paige (to Junior): Are your brothers and Melinda doing their homework?

Junior: Melinda's done, and I think Dad's about done cooking dinner.

Paige: Alright, tell your father that I'm probably going to be home late.

Junior: Will do mom.

Then Junior orbs out.

Phoebe flips to a page in the book.

Phoebe: Do you think this one would work?

Piper: If we rewrote it, maybe. The Ringmaster's tough, so I'm not sure if it would work as a stand alone spell.

Prue: Yeah, well having no clue what his powers are doing help us either, so we'll just have to hope that this and a vanquishing potion will do the trick.

Phoebe goes over to the shelf and grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and begins writing the spell down and rearranging it.

Phoebe (writing): What about Lucian?

Piper: He won't be too much trouble. Lucian's not nearly as powerful as his boss. He's just the face of the organization.

Billie tosses an ingredient in a pot and it explodes.

Billie: You'd think I'd be used to it after all these years.

Paige: I keep thinking that too, and it never ceases to freak me out a bit.

Piper: Alright, are we done?

Paige: Just let us bottle up some potions and we'll be ready to go.

Exit Attic

Int. New York City - LeFleur Manor

William has his Book of Shadows on a table along with a bunch of potion ingredients.

William: I have a feeling that your parents expected something like this to happen. They have enough materials for me to blow up this city in this house.

Bernard looks at him alarmed. William catches the look.

William: Relax, I'm not actually going to do that.

Benjamin and Rachel LeFleur walk through the doorway to the kitchen.

Rachel: Senator Oschelle and his wife think that Serena left for the party with Blaine.

Benjamin (to William): What is your course of action going to be?

William pours some of the vanquishing potion into a vial and then shoves a cork in it.

William: Well, The Senator's most likely going to know one way or another. I suggest you be there when they give you a location. In the meantime, I'm going to scry with the compact and see if I can get a location. Then I'm just going to have to vanquish the Warlock.

Bernard: We're coming with you.

Benjamin/Rachel/Blaine: What?

Bernard: We've known the Oschelles since birth. Serena's our responsibility to help – not William's.

Byron steps forward looking slightly scared but determined.

Byron: It's not fair to send him alone. I'm going too.

Blaine: You're willing to risk your lives?

William looks at Blaine.

William: You aren't?

Blaine takes a minute to contemplate this before nodding.

Blaine: Fine. I'll go.

Benjamin clears his throat.

Benjamin: None of you are going. Warlocks kill witches to steal their powers. It's obviously bait for the three of you to go and attempt to save her so that he can kill you and take your powers.

William: You'd be walking into the lions den on a silver platter.

Benjamin: Exactly. He's here for you three – and us – not your cousin. William's been doing this most of his life. I'll go with him. The two of us will get Serena back.

Suddenly, a demon shimmers into the room.

Demon: Hate to break up the family moment, but I've got a message for you.

Benjamin conjures a fireball in his hand.

Benjamin: Then deliver it and go.

Demon: Senator Oschelle will be receiving the ransom call in a few minutes. However, in addition to the 15 million dollars that my boss is demanding, he also another condition – it must be delivered by your boys.

Benjamin: That's non-negotiable.

Demon: Then she will die.

William: We'll do it.

The demon looks at William and an evil grin appears on his face.

Demon: Well it seems that someone has a pair around this house. Good for you kid.

William raises his hands and freezes the demon. He then turns to Benjamin.

William: I'm guessing that the warlock has a few demons working for him. The three of them can take out the warlock with a simple vanquishing spell. I'll write it up.

Rachel: Is he frozen?

William: Yes.

Rachel walks up to the demon and then points her fingers towards his forehead. A chiming can be heard as she frowns.

Rachel: The warlock goes by Fredrick. He's attempting to gain wealth and power. He has 5 demons working for it and is promising them all a million dollars.

William: Leaving him with 10 million.

Benjamin: Well I don't see how we'd get out of sending the boys with the money, although he obviously didn't know that I only have three sons.

William: Demons aren't usually that smart – especially those that would be doing grunt work like this.

Rachel: I think they can do this Benjamin.

She walks back over to the kitchen island and grabs a notepad from over by the phone. She writes down a quick spell and then hands it to William.

Rachel: That should work.

William nods.

William: Short and precise – it'll take down the Warlock without a doubt.

He hands the spell to Bernard.

William: Copy it down and make sure you three have a copy. Then let's go.

William unfreezes the demon and it shimmers out.

Exit New York City – LeFleur Manor

Int. San Francisco – Carnival tent.

Lucian is standing in the middle of the circus ring.

Lucian: Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed, astounded, and horrified beyond anything you could ever imagine.

Camera pans to reveal Ringmaster sitting in a chair at the top of the seats in a private booth.

Lucian cracks his whip the lights go out for a second before turning back on to reveal a man in a circus uniform with a whip. On the other side of the circus ring, a lion is standing, waiting.

The man cracks his whip, and the lion charges. However, the man avoids the lions attack and circles to the opposite side of the ring, away from the lion. The lion charges again, and the lights go out again. However, when they return on, the lion is gone, and the man is merely standing alone in the middle of the ring. The crowd erupts in applause and the camera show Ringmaster sitting, his eyes closed, and his features showing a dark smile. Lucian is standing next to him.

Ringmaster: This is enough to keep me going for another few years.

Lucian: Good, then we'll finish tonight with a bang and move out.

The camera pans to show Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie in the front row.

Prue (to Piper): You know that they just shimmered the lion out.

Piper: True, but when the rest of the world doesn't know about magic, they all think it's amazing.

Then, Lucian appears in the center ring in a column of smoke.

Lucian: And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a new circus act that we're going to try out. In our ranks, we have a man who can make it across a tight rope carrying two sticks of dynamite – with no net!

The crowd gasps and begins to discuss this with each other.

Lucian cracks his whip and the spotlight moves its focus on a man who is standing at the top of a platform, holding two lit sticks of dynamite.

Billie gasps in horror and puts her hands over her mouth.

Billie: Jason!

Jason looks slightly dazed and disoriented as he begins to walk the tightrope. He begins to sway to the side much to the crowd's horror, but Billie slightly extends her hand and telekinetically balances him.

Paige (to Billie): Good thinking.

Billie: Thanks.

Jason makes it to the other side and drops the two sticks into a water barrel, extinguishing the flames.

Billie sighs in relief.

Billie: I should have gone with them. This wouldn't have happened if I'd have been there.

Phoebe: Honey, no one could have predicted that they'd have taken your boyfriend hostage.

Exit San Francisco – Carnival Tent

Int. New York City – Warehouse

Serena is tied to a large pole extending down from the roof of the building.

Serena: Let me go you creep!

The warlock turns around and smirks.

Warlock: Soon, and you'll get to join your friends in their early graves.

Serena (screaming): Leave them alone!

The warlock and his 5 demon minions laugh.

Then, an echoing knock can be heard in the warehouse.

Warlock (eagerly): They're here.

A demon opens the door and Bernard, Byron, and Blaine walk in with William close behind Bernard. Blaine is holding a titanium briefcase.

At first, the Warlock doesn't seem to notice William.

Warlock: Ah boys, I see that your father and the Senator made good on their agreements.

Then William steps out from behind Bernard, startling the Warlock.

Warlock (angrily): Who are you? Benjamin LeFleur only has three sons!

William: I'm their cousin.

Then he throws a vanquishing potion at one demon, vanquishing potion, and the other four demons rush at him.

The Warlock moves towards the LeFleur brothers.

William sends a fireball at a demon before blowing another one up.

William (shouting): Say the spell!

The brothers move to grab their spell pages, but the Warlock makes a sudden lunge at them. However, as he does so, another Bernard, Byron, and Blaine appear in front of him.

Warlock (shocked): What is this?

The brothers now have their spells in their hands.

Blaine (cockily): Nice trick, huh?

Bernard/Byron/Blaine: We call on our powers, as brothers three

Vanquish this warlock; set Serena free

The Warlock starts groaning again.

Byron looks back at William who is currently levitating in the air to avoid energy balls.

Byron: It didn't work.

William: Say it again until it does!

The brothers nod and do so.

Bernard/Byron/Blaine: We call on our powers, as brothers three

Vanquish this warlock; set Serena free

The Warlock explodes.

William vanquishes the last demon and makes his way over to Serena, blowing up the knot securing her bonds, freeing her.

Serena (shocked): Guys, what was that?

The three brothers look at each other, not sure what to say.

William: Serena, we're descended from a long line of witches. The men that held you hostage were evil – demons and also a warlock.

Serena: That can't be true! Magic doesn't exist. Neither do demons and warlocks.

Bernard: How do you explain the illusion Blaine made? Or William for that matter, and all those demons he was fighting. Those energy balls were real.

Serena: So all this time… there's been a world that has existed and we didn't know.

Byron: Well, you've actually met a demon once before. That guy that our dad got that one time to spar with us was a demon.

Serena: Explaining why he kept telling you to die.

William looks at Byron slightly alarmed.

William: Your dad hired a demon to fence with you?

Bernard (defensively): We didn't know it was a demon at the time.

Serena: Okay, okay. I think… I think I'm going to need a little time for this to sink in.

Blaine: Alright, well, let's get into the limo and get home.

Serena nods, and the five teenagers exit the warehouse.

Exit New York City – Warehouse

Int. San Francisco - Carnival

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie proceed cautiously towards a smaller circus tent. The Carnival has been closed now, and they are entirely alone except for the workers. They form a circle to make a battle plan.

Piper: Alright, do we wanna split up and each take a tent?

Billie: Sounds good to me.

Phoebe: I'll look through the main tent.

Prue: I'll take the sideshow booth

Paige: I'll look through the rides and see if I can find anything there.

Piper: I'll check out the tent in front of us.

Billie: I'll check the house of horrors.

They nod and split up.

Int. Carnival – House of Horrors.

Billie proceeds cautiously into the house of horrors. She walks through the doors and sees the two twins on either side of her in their respective hallways.

Twin 1 (arrogantly): What are you doing here witch?

Twin 2: We're closed.

Billie: I think you have someone that belongs to me.

The twins burst out in laughter and begin slowly moving towards Billie.

Twin 1 (mockingly): Aw, did we steal your boyfriend?

Billie telekinetically moves her athames from her boots to her hands.

Twin 2: Oh yay! Now, let me guess which one. Obviously not the married one.

Twin 1: Oh, was it the cute one?

Billie: Leave him alone.

Twin 2: Wow, you're easy to read. Not a good trait for a witch.

Then the twins strike into action, each kicking one of Billie's legs out from under her, causing her to fall into a split. She telekinetically tosses her athames at them. However, the twins teleport out – one in a white light, and the other in a black light and then reappear as soon as the athames pass.

Twin 1: Good luck finding him.

Twin 2 laughs darkly.

Twin 2: Hopefully you'll get to him before the Source does. I'd hate for such a pretty plaything to die an early death.

Billie starts getting to her feat.

Billie: Why does the Source want him?

Twin 1: Not just him. As many test subjects as possible darling.

Then the two run down the hall and disappear in the mist.

Billie (muttering to herself): Damn demons.

Exit House of Horrors

Int. Carnival Tent.

Phoebe strides to the center of the ring and looks around. Suddenly, a spotlight turns on and focuses on her.

Phoebe: Who's there?

Lucian shimmers in on the other side of the ring.

Lucian: Hello Phoebe, it's been a while.

Phoebe turns to see Lucian.

Phoebe: Hello Lucian. I see you've been keeping busy.

Lucian: Yes, well playing slave trader to the Source does tend to do that to someone.

Phoebe: What does Cole want with slaves?

Lucian laughs a bit.

Lucian: I'm amazed that you still call him that. After all, you've been divorced for many years.

Phoebe: Cole is his name. Why shouldn't I call him that?

Lucian: Because he has enough power to kill you, silly witch, that's why.

Phoebe: Ignoring that, what does he want with all the people you've been abducting?

Lucian: I'm assuming that he's performing several experiments, and he needs live lab rats to test them on.

Phoebe: Could you be any less specific?

Lucian: I'm certain I could.

Phoebe: Let's just skip this and go straight to the part where I vanquish your ass.

Lucian's whip magically appears in his hand and it bursts into flame.

Lucian (Darkly): Bring it bitch.

Then he swings the whip, aiming towards Phoebe.

Exit Carnival Tent.

Int. Small Tent.

Piper enters the tent and sees large cages. Some are filled with animals. Others are filled with humans – the innocents that the Carnival has been abducting. Screams can be heard, and Jason makes his way to the bars.

Jason: Listen, please help us. We've been kidnapped!

Piper: I know, let me see if there's a key somewhere.

She begins frantically searching around. However, when she spots the lock, she thinks twice and then blows it up, freeing all the kidnapped people.

Piper: Are you Jason?

Jason (Confused): Yeah, but how…

Piper: I'm Billie's friend. She's here trying to find you. I'm going to need you to follow me so I can protect you, okay?

The crowd follows Piper out and over to the main Carnival tent where Prue, Paige, and Billie can be seen running towards the entrance.

Piper runs up to them.

Piper: I've got all the prisoners. Where's Phoebe?

Prue: In there fighting someone.

Piper (worried): Oh god, Phoebe.

They enter the tent and see Phoebe toss a vanquishing potion at Lucian, blowing him up. Then, the sound of someone clapping can be heard.

Ringmaster (Voice only): Very good Phoebe.

Piper, Prue, Paige, and Billie each scatter to opposite ends of the tent.

Paige: Show yourself you bastard.

The Ringmaster appears in the middle of the arena in a column of smoke.

Ringmaster: Girls, I just want to ask you how you plan to defeat me. You see, like your dear friend Barbas, I work with the fear of mortals, except by using it to kill them, I use it to fuel my body.

Prue: Good to know.

Then the Ringmaster conjures a giant fireball in his hands.

Ringmaster: Now, which of you should be the first to die?

Billie: I volunteer you.

Quickly, Piper waves her hands, attempting to blow up the Ringmaster. Instead, it only sent him flying into the middle of the ring.

Prue then sends a wave of ice at him from her hand, temporarily freezing him.

Phoebe: The spell!

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Billie: Whispering Winds Serve Us Well

Drive The Ringmaster Straight To Hell

The ice around the Ringmaster begins to break as he attempts to break free of his entrapment and escape the spell. However, he is too late, and his body shines a bright white before exploding.

Outside, the tents and rides all glow the same bright white as the Ringmaster before fading away into the night.

The girls all look around.

Piper: That shouldn't have been that easy.

Paige looks at their current position before smiling.

Paige: Actually, it should have. We're in a pentagram. Plus, with the Power of Three, an ex- Charmed one, and part of an Ultimate Power, we were packing some seriously heavy magic.

Exit San Francisco – Carnival

Show New York sky scenes at night.

Music: I'm Done by The Pussycat Dolls

Int. New York City – LeFleur Manor – Guest Bedroom.

William is taking off his jacket when there's a knock on the door. He opens it and reveals Serena.

William (surprised): Serena, hi. What are you doing here?

Serena: I just wanted to see you and to thank you for saving me at the warehouse.

William smiles.

William: It was no problem. I'd do it again if I had to.

Serena laughs a bit.

Serena: Well I hope it doesn't happen too often, but I wouldn't mind you saving me again.

William leans against the wall.

William: What would I be saving you from next time?

Serena takes a step in the doorway.

Serena: Well, I have this problem in that I usually don't like to get that attached to people, but there's this one guy that I've met, and he's making me rethink that.

William moves towards her.

William: What if that same guy felt the same way about attachment until he met you?

Serena: Then I guess we're both screwed huh.

William: We don't have to be.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the lips.

Scene fades

Int. San Francisco – Billie's Apartment building.

Billie knocks on the door to Jason's apartment. Jason opens it after a few seconds.

Jason: Billie, hey. I never got the chance to thank you for what you did earlier.

Billie: No big. I've done it plenty of other times.

Jason: Would it be too clichéd if I said that if me getting captured meant you dressing up in all that leather that I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Billie (smiling seductively): What if I told you that you didn't need to get captured to see me in that?

Jason: Then I'd ask what I needed to do to accomplish that.

Billie laughs and Jason takes her hand and leads her inside.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Starring:**

**Leigh-Allyn Baker as Rebecca Pennycook**

**Robert John Burke as Benjamin LeFleur**

**Adam Gregory as Byron LeFleur**

**Robert Hoffman as Jason**

**Nick Jonas as Blaine LeFleur**

**Kerli as the Demonic Twins**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Blake Lively as Serena Oschelle**

**Alex Pettyfer as Young Wyatt Halliwell**

**Neil Roberts as James Smith**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Michael Trevino as Bernard LeFleur**

**Rachel Weisz as Rachel LeFleur**

**Ed Westwick as Giovanni**


	31. Episode 2x09: Friday The 13th

Forever Charmed

Episode 2x09: Friday the 13th Can Be a Real Witch

_Flashback to Episode 2x05: Until My Dying Day_

_Paige: Hey kids. I have someone I want you to meet._

_She motions towards Alex._

_Paige: This is Alex Thompson. He's a new student here at magic school._

_She then looks pointedly at the McDonalds in their hands._

_Paige: I hope you aren't going to set a bad example for him._

_Patty: Relax Aunt Paige, we didn't conjure it. Adam orbed into a restroom and bought it and then brought it back up to us._

_Paige relaxes a little bit._

_Paige: Alright then. I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. I have to orb your Uncle Leo back to the Hospital. I'll see you later._

_She turns around and starts walking back towards the door._

_Alex: So, you're related to the Headmaster?_

_Patty: Yeah, it comes in handy quite often._

_Adam: Or it can be a curse._

_Melinda: So what brings you here to magic school?_

_Alex: Well, my parents finally cracked and said that it would be a good idea to learn about my heritage, and how to control my power._

_Patty immediately starts flirting with him._

_Patty: Oh really? And what can you do?_

_Alex: Well, I'm supposed to be able to manipulate the weather in a small area, but I haven't ever been able to get the hang of it._

_Melinda leans forward and also puts on her flirty face._

_Melinda: Well that sounds like a really interesting power. I haven't met anyone who can do that before._

_Alex blushes a bit, not entirely sure if it's a compliment or not._

_Alex: Uh, thanks._

_The bell rings and students immediately begin going to their respective classes._

_Alex: Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Do you think we'll have some classes together?_

_Patty: I hope so._

_Melinda: Yeah, me too._

_Adam (under his breath): I hope I don't get sick._

_Alex gives a little wave and then walks towards the building._

_Patty and Melinda stare appraisingly after him._

_Patty: He's quite possibly one of the cutest guys ever to grace the halls of this school._

_Melinda: Agreed._

_The two remain silent for a second before quickly turning to look at each other._

_Patty/Melinda: Dibs!_

_They frown when they realize that they had effectively called him at the same time._

_Patty: Friendly competition?_

_Melinda grins mischievously._

_Melinda: Oh absolutely._

_Adam gets up and throws his trash away._

_Adam: This will not be pretty._

_~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~_

_Episode 2x07: Wyatt's 13_

_Int. Rapture_

_As they turn the corner into the hallway leading to the restrooms, Prue almost bumps into a woman who we recognize as Madison Gray._

Prue: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.

Madison Gray (kindly): It's alright.  
Madison flashes Prue a smile before passing her and moving over to the entrance where a tall, imposing man with jet black hair with one white streak is waiting for her. He does not smile, and his face seems to be stuck with a serious and slightly sinister look.

Man: Are you ready my dear?

Madison Gray (smiling a bit): Absolutely.

Man: Then let us make our exit.

He holds open the door and allows Madison to lead the way out.  


Show front of Manor

Int. Manor – Front hall

Piper walks down the stairs with Chris close behind carrying a suitcase.

Piper: Alright, I left all the instructions on the refrigerator and also enough food to last you boys for a few days.

She goes into the living room where Charlie and Corey are watching a show on TV.

Piper: Boys, homework before television.

She grabs the remote and turns it off. Then she pulls out her cell phone and answers it.

Piper: Hello?

She pauses in her tracks.

Piper: Excuse me, how much?

The voice on the phone speaks again, and Chris looks at Charlie and Corey before looking back at his mother, slightly confused.

Piper: Under who's account?

Then her eyes narrow.

Piper: Listen, can I call you back? I need to verify this myself.

She presses a button on her phone before dialing another number.

Chris: Mom, is everything alright?

Piper places the phone to her ear before turning to Chris.

Piper: No, everything is not alright Chris, and brother is about to get an earful.

Piper (shouting in the phone): William Leonardo Halliwell! Where the hell did you get 15 million dollars?

Exit Manor

Int. New York City – LeFleur Manor – Guest Bedroom.

William is sitting on the bed with Serena Oschelle, his phone to his ear, and an irritated look visible on her face.

William: I got it for rescuing a Senator's daughter.

Piper (voice only): You aren't supposed to use your magic for personal gain! That goes against the rules!

William: One, it wasn't for personal gain because, two, I rescued her from a warlock, and the Senator doesn't know that it was a Warlock that kidnapped her. We needed to hide the money somewhere, and I was the one person who could take it without making it look suspicious.

Piper (voice only) William, do you know how lucky you are?

William: Yes actually, I do.

Piper (voice only): I'm telling your father about this. We'll see what he has to say about the matter.

William: I don't really think there's anything you can do about it. Anyways, I need to go.

Piper (voice only, calming down): Well come home soon sweetie. I'm going on a trip with your Aunts and Billie so I'm going to be in Hawaii for a few days. Call me if you need anything.

William rolls his eyes.

William: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Then he hangs up the phone.

Exit New York City – LeFleur Manor – Guest Bedroom

Int. San Francisco – Manor – Living Room

Piper: I love you.

When she hears no response, she looks down at her phone and sees that the call has been ended. She sighs.

Chris: What did William do to get 15 million dollars?

Piper sighs.

Piper: Apparently he got it to hide the evidence of a magical kidnapping. I can't say that he technically did the wrong thing, because I don't think he knew that the 15 million was a part of the deal, but even still…

Chris: Do you want me to go talk to him?

Piper: If you happen to have time, sure.

Chris: Well, hopefully I will. I don't have any tests for another week and a half, so I should have time.

Piper: Good, and you'll hopefully have time to help your father with the midsemester grades that he has to complete. The last thing he needs is to be overworked. He's been feeling sick now for a few days.

Chris: Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of it.

Piper: Good.

She walks to the door and turns around one last time.

Piper: Remember Chris, if you need me, I'm only an orb away.

Chris: Got it mom.

Piper turns and takes her suitcase with her out the front door.

Exit Manor

Int. Underworld – Cavern

Barbas is standing in front of a seeing pool with Siyarra, Cole, and another demoness. The Demoness waves her hand over the seeing pool, revealing her to be a Seer as it shows a picture of Billie packing her suitcase.

Seer: It appears that now would be the perfect time to set the wheels of your plan in motion my liege.

Siyarra: With the Charmed Ones and Billie Jenkins away for a vacation, it should not be to difficult to procure the items you have requested.

Barbas smirks and lets out a short, hollow laugh.

Barbas: And I'm guessing that you seek to put me in charge of distracting the remaining Halliwells, am I correct?

Cole: Correct.

Barbas: And kill one of them off if possible?

Cole: Be my guest. Those damn Halliwells have caused me enough trouble as is. Plus, we have that little problematic mortal and his son that we have to worry about.

Seer: Ah, yes. The Church of Humanity is what you currently fear.

Cole: I believe that its head may possibly have inside help. Apparently the High School that students attend has had quite a bit of supernatural happenings occurring.

The Seer looks at Cole questioningly.

Siyarra: The principal was vanquished by a few of the Halliwell Children because he was apparently behind the rash of suicides and fights breaking out at the school. However, since he has been vanquished, there has been another accidental suicide and the new principal seems to be acting questionable at times.

Cole (angrily): How did they get so far ingrained without us knowing?

Cloaked Figure (Voice Only): Because they've been using mortals _and_ demons – a move that we wouldn't normally expect.

The Cloaked Figure steps out of the shadows and reveals himself.

Cloaked Figure: I can look into that aspect of things and attempt to flesh out any supporters.

Cole (to The Cloaked Figure): Good.

Then he turns to the other demons.

Cole: You all have your orders. You are to keep me posted while I check on the other projects that I've been working on.

The Seer nods and waves her hand over the pool again, her eyes glowing white. Siyarra disappears in a red glow, and the Hooded Figure backs into the shadows and fades away. Only Barbas, Cole, and the Seer remain.

Cole (to Barbas, frustrated): What are you waiting for?

Barbas bows before using his fire transport to disappear.

Intro To Show

Show San Francisco Skyline

Music: Clowns (Can You See Me Now) by t.A.T.u

Int. Manor (Late Afternoon)

Leo is sitting at the dining room table with some papers in front of him. Charlie and Corey are both working on their homework.

Then a thump can be heard.

Leo looks towards the source of the sound – the kitchen.

He looks back towards Charlie and Corey who haven't heard anything so far, and decides to go look. As soon as he opens the door, he looks around, but doesn't see anything. When he turns around, he looks down and sees red droplets on the floor. He looks up, and Piper is on the ceiling – supported by swords that are impaled in her chest, hands, and feet.

Leo (horrified): Oh my god! Piper.

He looks quickly around for something so that he can get to the ceiling, but when he looks up, Piper has disappeared.

Leo then sits up, still at the dining room table. He looks around, and sees that Charlie and Corey are still doing their homework, and that the papers are still in front of him.

Leo (to himself): It was only a dream.

Behind him, Barbas's astral form is laughing at Leo's reaction.

Barbas (astral form): That's right Leo, it's just a dream, but maybe it's a sign. Maybe something else is going to happen to one of your family members.

Leo begins looking around nervously, but attempts to shove his new concerns aside and get back to the paperwork.

Exit Manor

Int. New York City – LeFleur Manor

William is standing in front of a mirror, wearing a tuxedo. His cousins Bernard, Byron, and Blaine are busily making sure that they look polished for tonight's dinner as well. Rachel enters the room.

Rachel: The limo will be here in 10 minutes. Make sure you're downstairs and ready.

William turns to Bernard.

William: Do you always go to these dinner parties?

Bernard: It's kind of expected of us. Besides, we usually run our own show at these things.

Blaine: The parents don't really care what we do as long as we don't cause too much trouble.

Byron: Plus, you usually meet the most interesting people there.

William, Bernard, and Blaine turn to give him a questioning look. Byron notices and raises his hands defensively.

Byron: Well I do at least.

Bernard: And this is why _you're_ the one who will be senator one day.

Byron rolls his eyes and walks out the door. The other three soon follow suit. As they are descending the stairs, William's cell phone begins ringing playing Live Your Life by TI. He pulls it from his pocket and answers it.

William: Hey.

The screen splits to reveal Serena talking on her phone.

Serena: Hey, Will! I heard that you're riding in our limo tonight.

William (surprised): I am? Awesome.

Serena: Yeah, my parents needed to discuss something with the LeFleurs again, so we can hang out… in the back of the limo… together…

William (smirking): Hm, I like where this is going. However, I seem to recall a cousin of mine who has a thing for you that will be sitting about 2 feet away.

Serena's expression falls into disappointment.

Serena: Does Blaine still not like you?

William (quietly): I'm on thin ice at the moment, and I'd rather not ruin it. Let's save it for later tonight.

Serena laughs a bit.

Serena: I will. Promise that you'll be nice to Michael though. You almost made him cry at the club last week.

William: I'll be nice to him when he stops talking about me. How about that?

Serena: Michael's not a bad guy; he just likes to speak his mind.

William: And I like to speak mine, so the next time he decides to open his mouth, I'll open mine and tell everyone about his boy toy.

Serena gasps in shock and surprise.

Serena: He's gay?

William: Yeah, he and that random guy are dating I think.

Serena: How do you know?

William: One of my abilities is emotions, and those two really like one another – like in the dating kind of way.

Serena: Okay, if he talks about you again, have at it. I'll warn him though.

William rolls his eyes.

William: Fine. Are you almost here?

Serena: Almost, we're about to pull into the driveway.

William: Awesome, I'll see you in a second.

Exit New York City – LeFleur Manor.

Ext. Restaurant – Hawaii

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie are sitting at a table at a restaurant while Prudence, Patty, Penny, and Melinda are at another one.

Piper (to Prue): So Prue, have you decided where you want to hold the wedding?

Prue: Well, the manors out. Although I wish I could have it in our ancestral home, there's not enough room for our family, much less any additional guests.

Phoebe: I figured as much. What about a church?

Paige rolls her eyes at this.

Paige: Churches are so formal though. I mean, there's nothing wrong with them, but it's kind of clichéd.

Prue nods in agreement to Paige's statement.

Prue: I agree. I kind of want to have an outdoors wedding.

Billie: Outdoors is nice. You could do it at a beach.

Prue: Very true. Or I could do it in the country with the whole stone path thing.

Piper (excited): Ooh! I like the sound of that.

Prue: And of course, I was wondering if my amazing chef sister would cater the event.

Piper: Absolutely. Consider my restaurant at your disposal.

Phoebe: Are you going to make those shrimp balls again? They were absolutely amazing at my wedding.

Billie and Paige both glance briefly at Phoebe before looking back at Prue.

Prue: What if we did barbeque style food, to go with the outdoors?

Piper nods, thinking of recipes she could use for the reception.

Piper: You could have smoked ham and turkey and plenty of other feel good foods.

Phoebe waves her hand at this.

Phoebe: The whole point of a wedding is to go all out and make it a day to remember. Why go casual when you can have the wedding women dream about.

Prue looks sharply at Phoebe but says nothing. Piper notices the tension in the air and immediately pulls rank as middle sister.

Piper: I need to use the restroom. Phoebe, come with me.

Phoebe: I don't have to –

Piper (insistently): Phoebe! Come with me please.

Phoebe (groaning): Fine.

Piper and Phoebe leave the table, giving Prue some space.

Billie (to Paige): Is it just me or is Phoebe trying to run the wedding?

Prue: Trying?

Paige: Phoebe just wants you to have the perfect wedding sweetie. It's nothing personal; she just doesn't know when to back off.

Prue takes a deep breath, calming down.

Prue: I know. Hopefully Piper will talk to her so that I don't have to.

The Camera pans over to where the younger girls are sitting at another table.

Patty is texting on her phone while Penny eats and Melinda looks at her phone, irritated.

Penny (innocently): So Patty, who's the new boyfriend?

Patty (defensively): He's not my boyfriend. It's just a guy from school. Nothing to freak out about.

Prudence (casually): What's his name.

Patty: No one, don't worry about it.

Melinda (frowning): Is it Alex?

A chime can be heard and Penny looks worriedly between Patty and Melinda.

Patty (slightly embarrassed): Maybe.

Melinda says nothing, but picks up her phone and begins texting.

Prudence looks at Penny.

Prudence: Should we be worried?

Penny nods and Prudence sighs.

Prudence (to Patty and Melinda): Play nice.

Melinda: That's the plan.

Patty narrows her eyes, recognizing the competition.

Patty: Oh, I will.

**End of Act 1**

Int. Paige & Henry's house.

Junior is walking upstairs to his room when he hears a noise coming from one of the bedrooms. He frowns and makes his way to the door, looking inside of it.

Inside the room is a hooded man carrying a gun.

Man with Hood: Hello Junior, remember me?

Junior's eyes widen and he steps backwards in fear.

Junior: You're in jail. My dad made sure that you stayed far, away.

Man with Hood: You place too much faith in your father boy. Did you really think that he could just lock up the nightmare and pretend it never happened?

Junior backs against the wall, breathing heavily.

Junior: Please don't do this.

Man with Hood: Why not? Your father locked me away – tried to take away my life. It's only fair of me to return the favor.

The man raises the gun, and Junior's hair begins to get lighter.

Man with Hood: You're pathetic you know that? Any other boy would have tried to tackle me to the ground, or run, but you just sit there in a sniveling ball. You should be thanking me for ending your life before your father could see how weak you are.

Junior shuts his eyes and attempts to use his power of Psychokinesis to shove the man away, but it doesn't work.

Man with Hood: Aw, do you think that closing your eyes will make the bad man go away? I'm not going anywhere.

Loud footsteps can be heard as Henry, Adam, and Patrick race up the stairs. The Man with the Hood walks back into the room, closing the door behind him.

The three Mitchells reach Junior, who is shaking in fear. A white streak is running through his hair.

Henry: What happened?

Junior: He's here.

Henry: Who's here?

Adam closes his eyes, focusing on Junior's recent memories.

Adam: A man with a gun. He's got a jacket on and the hood up.

Henry looks at the door before looking back at Junior and then to his two other sons.

Henry: I'm going to get my gun. Don't do anything, and don't let anyone in or out of that room.

Henry quickly moves to his bedroom. Patrick looks at Junior and notices the white streak of hair.

Patrick: What'd you do to your hair?

Adam looks at it before looking in the direction that Henry disappeared to.

Adam (gulping): I don't think dad's gun is going to be enough.

Patrick (to Junior): Who's that man?

Junior shakes his head vigorously, still shaking. Adam turns to his younger brother.

Adam: A long time ago, Dad took him to work one day. It was supposed to be a slow day at the office, so no one thought anything dangerous would happen. Then a guy that they got off of the streets grabbed some cop's gun and started waving it around before shooting off a round. One of the bullets hit Junior, and he had to go to the hospital for it. Have you ever noticed that he doesn't like to be in the same room as dad's gun, or near the police station for the matter?

Patrick: I guess. I just never connected them.

Adam: It's cool. No one likes to talk about it.

Patrick: How is he here though? Wouldn't Dad have killed the guy or locked him away?

Adam: The nut job is locked away three states over for the rest of his life.

Junior: Not anymore. He's here – in my bedroom.

Adam: There's no one in that room.

Junior (insistently): I saw him!

Patrick looks towards the door to Junior's bedroom and a chime sound can be heard.

Patrick: I don't sense anyone.

Henry runs back over to his sons, a gun in his hand. He looks at the door before looking at his children.

Henry: Is he in there?

Adam: If he is, he can shield himself from my telepathy and Patrick's empathy.

Henry looks warily at the door before kicking it in and looking around. He looks around before moving slowly to the closet. He yanks it open and then quickly flicks the lights on. Seeing nothing, he moves to the bed, getting down on his hands and knees, he doesn't notice the door to the bedroom slowly closing. Lifting up the bed skirt, he looks under the bed to see Melinda lying in a puddle of blood.

Exit Paige and Henry's house

Int. Manor

Chris is lying on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling when whispers can be heard coming from the hallway. He looks curiously at his door before moving from his bed and through his door. He turns right and sees Wyatt standing in the hall. The lights begin to flicker as Wyatt transforms into the Evil Wyatt from Chris's nightmares.

Evil Wyatt: It's time for you to pay for your betrayal Christopher.

Chris: You're not real. I just saw Wyatt an hour ago.

Evil Wyatt: Oh, I'm real Christopher. Don't you remember? You saw me that day in the bathroom. I left you a lovely gift remember?

Chris turns and runs up to the attic, leaving Evil Wyatt standing in the hallway, laughing.

Evil Wyatt: You'll never be rid of me Chris. Just ask Dad. He still worries about me coming back.

Chris ignores the comments as he rushes into the attic and slams the door shut behind him. Breathing heavily, Chris walks through the dark attic to the Book of Shadows. As he walks, a teddy bear's head moves to watch him.

He begins flipping through the pages of the Book, browsing for something that might help him. Suddenly an old jack in the box begins to move on its own, playing Pop Goes the Weasel.

Chris freezes, staring at the source of the noise.

Suddenly, he hears a creek of the old floor, and his head whips around to search for someone. However, he misses the shadow on the wall behind him.

Then, he thrusts his hand out, telekinetically throwing the other person in the room into a wall. Chris runs towards the victim, realizing who it is.

Chris: Wy! You scared the crap out of me.

Wyatt struggles to his feet, accepting Chris's hand to help him up.

Wyatt: Well, you certainly don't have to worry about not being able to take care of yourself.

He looks around the attic warily.

Wyatt: What's going on here? I've been hearing things all day, and Dad swears he saw something earlier.

Chris: I'm going to guess that it's a demon attack.

Wyatt: The question is which one?

Chris: I don't know. We haven't done anything in the Underworld lately to provoke something like this, which means that most likely Cole is up to something. However, since we aren't sure which demon is behind it, we're just going to have to look through the Book of Shadows until we find a demon that fits the description of what's been happening.

Wyatt: Alright. You do that, since you have about half of it memorized anyways. I'll go talk to Will and see if he's heard something.

Chris looks at him and makes a small noise.

Wyatt (curiously): What?

Chris: I wouldn't go to New York right now.

Wyatt: Why not? I'm his older brother, and this may involve him.

Chris: I think he's at one of those fancy dinner parties again, and you know he hates it when we interrupt them.

Wyatt: Yeah, he's gotten pickier about that. Think it's because he's got a girlfriend now?

Chris (surprised): I thought it wasn't anything official.

Wyatt: Basically it is.

Chris (grinning): Mom's gonna flip when she hears.

Wyatt: Well we need to make sure that we're alive to tell mom.

Chris: Alright, fine. I'll start looking. But don't come crying to me when he bites your head off.

Wyatt: I won't. And this time I'll appear in a tux.

Wyatt snaps his fingers and his outfit changes to reveal a tuxedo before orbing out.

Chris: Figures he would leave me to do the book work.

Exit Manor

Int. New York City – Ball Room

William and Serena are sitting on a couch together. Serena is holding a drink.

Serena: So tell me about your family.

William: Well, I really don't talk to my family much. A lot of drama went down between me and them, and I've never really felt comfortable around them since.

Serena: Well there have to be one or two people that you like; I mean I could never hate my entire family.

William: Well, my two older brothers are cool in their own ways, and I have a cousin who I get along with.

Serena (interested): Tell me about your brothers.

William: Well, they're both older than me. Chris is about two years older and Wyatt is four years older than me.

Serena (impressed): Ooh, I get names.

William (laughing): I'm not all secrets you know.

Serena: That's good. So tell me about Chris and Wyatt.

William: Chris is still a senior in high school. I think it had something to do with failing a year because of too many absences and also a late birthday. Wyatt's a sophomore in college.

Serena: And they live in California, right?

Camera pans to show Wyatt walking up to them.

Wyatt: San Francisco to be more specific.

Serena and William both look up at Wyatt, surprised. Wyatt extends a hand to Serena.

Wyatt: I'm Wyatt, William's oldest brother.

Serena stands and shakes his hand.

Serena: Wow, it's nice to meet you. I didn't know you were coming.

William: Neither did I.

William stands and moves over to Wyatt.

William: So Wyatt, when did you become a donor to PETA?

Wyatt: I didn't actually. I kind of gate crashed.

William's eyes narrow.

William: Is there something going on that I need to worry about?

Wyatt: Well, since you mentioned it, there might be a small problem.

William: Is it a small problem that you really don't need my help with? Or is it a really big problem that does require my help?

Serena notices the tension between the two brothers.

Serena: Will, I'm going to go over to the bar. Meet me there, okay?

William nods before turning back to Wyatt.

Wyatt: Chris and Dad have both been hearing and seeing things. Dad said he saw mom dead but then woke up. Then I found Chris in the attic freaking out about something.

William: Well, the first problem sounds like a nightmare, and Chris has been freaking out about things for a few weeks now. Nothing new.

Wyatt frowns.

Wyatt: What do you mean Chris has been freaking out about things.

William: Ask him. It's not my business to tell.

Wyatt sighs.

Wyatt: You're not going to help us are you?

William: I wasn't planning on it.

Wyatt: Will, Serena knows about magic I'm assuming, so she'll understand if you have a family emergency.

William: Yes, but everybody else won't, and remember – I'm neutral. I've helped you quite a few times now, and it's starting to look suspicious to the other side. They understood about Abaddon, but everything else is making it look like I've chosen a side.

Wyatt: But you have chosen a side – ours.

William: I'm sticking to my "I serve my own needs and no one else's" policy.

Wyatt: William, please help us. We really need it.

William: Wyatt, you're the Twice Blessed Witch – the most powerful magical being in history in over a millennium. I'm sure that you can handle it.

Wyatt (crossing his arms): Does this have anything to do with your new lifestyle?

William: A bit. I like waking up in the morning and worrying about where I'm going tonight rather than what demon or warlock wants me dead.

Wyatt: Will, you can't turn your back on who you are. You can try, but it won't work forever. Even the LeFleurs have problems.

William: Maybe, but I can sure try.

William looks over to where a waiter is pointing towards Wyatt.

William: You might want to go. I think they've realized that you're not on the guest list.

Wyatt looks over to the waiter and then back at William.

Wyatt: Maybe. If you change your mind, give me a call.

William: Fine.

Then William begins walking to the bar to meet Serena. Wyatt shakes his head before walking over to the bathrooms.

**End of Act 2**

Ext. Beach – Night

There are festivities going on and music is playing. Many people – tourists and natives are dancing and talking. However, spread out are the Halliwells and Mitchells. Paige Billie, and Prue are sitting at one table, Piper and Phoebe at another, Prudence and Patty are walking on the water, and Melinda and Penny are sitting at a third table.

Prudence and Patty continue walking along the waters edge, looking up at the sky.

Patty: Are you going to tell me why you decided that we should take a walk?

Prudence (innocently): Who said I had a reason?

Patty (knowingly): Pru, you always have a reason when you want to 'take a walk'.

Prudence: Alright, fine. What's up with you and Melinda? It seems like you two have declared war over some guy.

Patty: I think she's just mad that I'm winning.

Prudence: You don't win in a contest for a guy. If you work to get together with someone just to win a contest, the result just stinks.

Patty: Speaking from experience?

Prudence: That's not the point. Are you doing this because you like him or because you want to show up Melinda? 

Patty: A little of both. I mean, he's nice and we have stuff in common. Plus he is cute.

Prudence: Okay, so there is some sort of common ground that you have there. Now, what happens between you and Melinda if you do start dating Alex?

Patty: Well, if I do, then she'll just have to get over it.

Prudence (seriously): And if she does?

Patty: Then I work to break them up.

Prudence hits Patty on her arm.

Patty: Hey! I was only joking.

Prudence: Uh huh… Then why am I having flashbacks to that race you lost to Junior, or that time Dad beat you in Monopoly?

Patty giggles to herself.

Patty: Junior never did forgive me for selling his favorite doll online.

Prudence: I think he likes the phrase 'action figure'.

Patty: Of course he does.

The two laugh at this before looking at their mother and Aunts.

Patty: So what's going on with them?

Prudence: From what I can tell, Mom is trying to run Aunt Prue's wedding.

Patty: Which Aunt Prue doesn't like.

Prudence: Exactly.

Camera pans over to Piper and Phoebe.

Piper: Phoebe look, I know that you want Prue to have a perfect wedding, but telling her what she should do isn't exactly the way to do it.

Phoebe (defensively): I wasn't telling her what she should do for her wedding Piper.

Piper: Uh huh. So far you've picked the location, the food, and you probably have the gown in mind already.

Phoebe: I did not.

Piper: You said she should get married in a church and that I should serve shrimp balls at the reception.

Phoebe groans, realizing her mistake.

Phoebe: And I'd already mentally picked out the dress she would wear.

Piper takes a sip of her drink, satisfied that Phoebe has seen the error of her ways.

Piper: So, what are you planning on doing now?

Phoebe: Apologizing?

Piper: Exactly.

A waiter then deposits two drinks on the table.

Phoebe: After this Mojito.

Piper moans and picks up her own drink and begins to down it.

Piper: This will be a long night.

Exit Beach

Int. Manor - attic

Wyatt orbs into the manor and as soon as he does, he immediately regrets it. Lying in front of him, in a pool of blood, is Leo, Chris, Charlie, and Corey. Their faces have looks of fear on them. Wyatt rushes to them, falling to the ground.

Wyatt (Crying): No! This can't be happening.

He places his head in his hands and sobs over the bodies of his family members. Behind him, Barbas's astral projection is laughing.

Barbas (to Wyatt): You weren't there to save them, were you? You were too focused on your other brother, who is all the way in New York. By now, he's dead too. You don't have anything left to live for. Doesn't it just make you want to end everything? All it would take is a jump… or a few well placed cuts. Then you could be with them.

Wyatt then looks up and around to where Barbas's astral projection is.'

Wyatt (Growling): Barbas!

Exit Manor

Int. Police Station – Night.

Inspector Clemmons is sitting in the office of Police Chief Stafford. He looks dazed and disoriented. The camera pans to show Cole sitting in the office chair opposite the inspector.

Cole: Very good inspector.

Cole picks up a file off the desk and begins to look through it.

Cole: Who knew the elders were this corrupt… Oh wait, I did.

Cole closes the file and then moves on to another one.

Cole: Ah, and here's the man of the hour - Lucius Cane; a thorn in my side if there ever was one.

Exit Police Station

Int. New York City – Ball Room

Benjamin, Rachel, Byron, Bernard, and Blaine LeFleur are sitting at a table along with William and Serena. Benjamin turns to William.

Benjamin: Lucius Cane is the one being honored tonight.

Byron: He's a member of the school board, and also heads one of the most prestigious construction companies in the country.

Rachel: He's also head of two charities – one for animals and another for children with disabilities.

William looks at Lucius Cane now. He is an imposing man with pale skin and black hair with a streak of white through it. His empathy kicks in and a chime can be heard.

William: He's also extremely bored being here, even though this whole dinner is in his honor.

Rachel: Well, I expect that he's had so many of these that it's just another dinner party.

William: He seems cold – uncaring.

Byron: Well, you don't get to be where he is without stepping on a few people who stand in your way.

William (unconvinced): Hm… maybe.

Lucius walks onto the stage where Kenneth and Margaret Oschelle are presenting him with his award. He begins a speech, and William can tell that the warmth of the words he is saying is fake.

Serena (to William): Don't worry, he creeps me out too.

William smirks and then nods.

Then, William's phone begins to vibrate. He looks down and sees that he has received a text message from Andy. It reads: Need your help. Something is attacking your family. Assistance would be greatly appreciated.

William's eyes narrow and he begins furiously texting a message back. The text reads: I'm busy. Wyatt knows that. I can't just get up from these things and walk out. Besides, how am I supposed to get to San Francisco?

Two seconds later, another text message appears, again from Andy. It reads: Coop will get you.

William rolls his eyes and starts pressing buttons again. His response reads: What part of fancy dinner do you not get? Wyatt even knew that it was a black tie affair. These things happen at least twice a week, and it's really rude to just leave without there being an emergency. You have some of the most powerful witches around you. Do something without my help.

Serena notices the constant texting.

Serena: Is there a problem?

William: Nothing they can't handle.

Exit New York City – Ball Room

Int. Manor

Wyatt, Chris, Charlie, Corey, and Andy are standing in the living room, looking around at the doors and windows, which are barred shut.

Andy: I assumed that when you said you had a demon problem it was something you needed help identifying, not something almost impossible to defeat.

Wyatt: You're a Whitelighter, he can't kill you.

Charlie: Wyatt, do you think the teacher will believe that a giant spider ate my homework?

Wyatt: Maybe if dad tells her, although I doubt it will cut you any slack.

Corey (hopefully): What about a bunch of snakes?

Chris: That's pushing it Corey.

Andy is about to curse when he remembers that his nephews are in the room.

Andy: Barbas, what do you want with us?

Barbas (voice echoing around the room): What I always want – a few dead witches.

Wyatt: What's Cole doing that requires you to attack us? Or did you get bored being a bartender?

Barbas (Voice only): Bartending? Is that what I'm doing? Dear child, you obviously have no clue what goes on in that establishment you call a club.

Chris turns to Wyatt.

Chris: What's he talking about?

Wyatt: Club Ecstasy is the club that went in over by Mom's. Barbas works there part time, although it's not just to bartend.

Chris: Well what's he doing?

Wyatt (irritated): If I knew, I would have tried to stop him.

Barbas (Voice Only): Poor Wyatt, do you really think you can stop me? Your fear that your family members will die is something that you will carry with you until you die yourself. There's nothing you can do to get away from it.

Wyatt: Really? I'm pretty sure that once I find you, I can vanquish you, and then I won't have to worry about seeing family members die.

Barbas (Voice Only): Well, it may be too late for that. You're father is almost ready to go as it is.

Int. Chris's room.

The light is bright and Leo is standing in the doorway. Lying on this bed is Chris.

_Flashback to Charmed – Episode 6x23: It's A Bad Bad Bad Bad World (Part 2)_

_Chris: (Weakly) Hey._

_(Leo kneels next to him.)_

_Leo: Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Chris nods.) Don't give up, okay?_

_(Chris nods.)_

_Chris: You, either._

_(Chris closes his eyes.)_

_Leo: No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Chris dies.) No._

_( Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone.)_

_End Flashback_

Leo sobs, alone in the dark room. Barbas's astral form appears behind him.

Barbas: Poor Leo. You let your son die, didn't you? That guilt is still eating at you, even after all these years. However, you're afraid that you could still lose him – that Chris may still die again, and it would be another elder's fault.

Leo (crying): I promised you, I promised you'd get back to your time safely.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Wyatt enters sending a stream of electricity through Barbas's astral form. Although it doesn't hurt the demon, it shocks him enough to make him lose the concentration he had been keeping, forcing the barriers around the house down.

The bars on the windows disappear.

Leo looks around and sees Chris, Charlie, Corey and Andy crowding around the doorway.

Leo (angrily): Barbas?

Wyatt: Of course.

Leo: Do you know where he is?

Wyatt: Club Ecstasy.

Leo: Give him hell for me.

Wyatt smirks.

Wyatt: With pleasure.

Wyatt orbs out.

Chris: I'm going with Uncle Andy to Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's house. They've probably been hit too.

Andy looks down at Charlie and Corey.

Andy: Kids, can you leave us alone for a bit?

Charlie and Corey grumble, but walk away.

Andy: What'd he make you see Leo?

Leo looks back at the bed.

Leo: He made me relive a particularly painful experience. I'm fine now though.

Andy: Are you sure? Barbas's MO is to make you experience your worst fear. Obviously it's something you're not quite over.

Leo: I'm not sure I can ever get over this one Andy.

Andy: What was it?

Leo (attempting to end the conversation): It's no problem now. I just have to look around to know that it's not going to happen again. Just sometimes my heart doesn't quite believe what my mind says.

Andy nods but the look on his face says that he doesn't believe Leo.

Andy: Barbas's visions aside, I think maybe you need to have a talk with William about not forgetting where he came from.

Andy holds his cell phone out to Leo, who reads the text messages that were exchanged between William and Andy.

Leo: So you're saying that both Wyatt and you asked him for help and he refused?

Andy: Yes, and apparently Wyatt all but begged.

Leo: Well, Karma will catch up to him. It always does.

Int. Piper & Leo's Bathroom

Siyarra appears in a red light before moving swiftly to the counter. She spots a brush of Piper's and a comb of Leo's. The camera moves in and shows that the comb has a few stray hairs sticking to it.

She quickly takes them and then disappears.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Hawaii - Hotel Room

Phoebe is looking nervously out the window, waiting for someone. Finally, she sees the person she's looking for and opens the door.

Phoebe: Prue!

Prue looks over at Phoebe, anger still apparent on her face.

Prue (slightly cold): Yes Phoebe.

Phoebe moves over to Prue. Billie and Paige immediately exchange a look and walk off.

Phoebe: I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I should have realized my boundaries. It's your wedding, and you're the one that makes all the calls, not me.

Prue smiles.

Prue: I know Pheebs. You just wanted me to have the perfect wedding, and I appreciate it, but like you said, it is my wedding.

Phoebe (smiling): And I'm sure that whatever you decide, it will be one to remember.

Prue: I hope so.

Phoebe: Well, if you ever need help with anything, just let me know.

Prue: Actually, there is this one thing that I'd like you to do for me.

Phoebe: Okay, sure. What is it?

Prue: I've already discussed this with Piper and Paige and they both agree that you should be the Maid of Honor.

Phoebe gasps in surprise and pleasure.

Phoebe: Really?

Prue nods.

Phoebe: Oh my god! Thank you so much! How'd you get Piper and Paige to give in without a fight?

Prue: Well, a little birdie told me that the last time you were the Maid of Honor was when you and I shared it at Piper's wedding.

Phoebe looks over Prue's shoulder to see Piper, Paige, and Billie standing together.

Phoebe: Just how many little birdies were there? Two?

Prue: Roughly.

She and Phoebe both laugh. Phoebe waves her sisters and Billie over, hugging them when they get into range.

Phoebe: Thank you guys so much for letting me do this!

Piper: It's no problem.

Paige: Besides, we know that you live for this kind of thing.

Piper: You've been the bridesmaid at more weddings than we can count.

Phoebe smiles.

Phoebe: I have the dresses to prove it.

Piper: I remember. I'm still scarred by that time I said I'd help you clean out your closet.

Paige shudders in mock fear.

Paige: Some of those clothes were in desperate need of burning.

Phoebe: Speaking of cleaning out my closet…

Piper/Paige/Billie: No!

Phoebe: I was just asking.

The girls all laugh.

Exit Hawaii – Beach

Int. San Francisco – Club Ecstasy

Barbas is sitting in a chair in the office when Wyatt orbs in. Before Barbas has a chance to use his powers, Wyatt telekinetically tosses Barbas from the chair and into a wall.

Barbas: What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings Wyatt? Or was it the sight of your father in tears over a family secret that irritated you.

Wyatt (growling): What family secret?

Barbas waves a finger at Wyatt.

Barbas: Now I couldn't reveal that information. After all, if Mommy and Daddy Halliwell have decided not to tell you, who am I to spill the beans?

Wyatt waves his hand and Barbas goes crashing into the desk.

Barbas: Maybe you should ask little Chris what he's afraid of… besides teddy bears.

Wyatt pulls a vanquishing potion from his pocket and throws it at Barbas. Flames begin to erupt around him.

Barbas begins laughing.

Barbas: You honestly think you can get rid of me? I'll just be back in a few days. Fear always comes back!

Barbas slowly disintegrates, the fire burning his remains.

Wyatt: 'Bout time.

Exit Club Ecstasy

Ext. New York City - Street (Night)

It is raining, and William is driving down a deserted street. Suddenly, a man appears in front of him. William immediately breaks to avoid hitting the man. The man conjures a fireball.

William (muttering to himself): Oh crap.

The demon plunges the fireball into the hood of the car, and a small explosion occurs. William dives out of the car and waves his hands, blowing up the demon.

William (irritated) Great, just great. I'm wearing a thousand dollar tux, and I'm stuck in the rain. The car is burning, and I'm stranded in the middle of New York. Could things get any worse?

As if to respond to his question, a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning course through the sky.

William (glaring at the sky, yelling): That wasn't a license to make my life worse!

The rain starts coming down even harder.

William: Is this some kind of punishment? For not following all those stupid rules? Hasn't my life been bad enough?

Another thunder crash can be heard.

William: I'll take that as a 'you don't care.'

William then he sighs and kicks the tire on the now worthless car. He pulls out his cell phone and tries to place a call.

William: Oh great. No cell phone service here.

Then he looks back up at the sky.

William: Wyatt! Chris! Uncle Andy! Someone, please come get me. I'm stuck in the middle of New York. It's raining, I'm stuck without a car or cell phone service, and I'd really appreciate some help.

Exit Street.

Int. Paige & Henry's House

Henry, Coop, Leo, Andy, Wyatt, Chris, Junior, Adam, Patrick, Charlie, and Corey are lounging around the house eating hot dogs and watching baseball.

Suddenly, a jingling can be heard and Andy, Chris and Wyatt look up. Leo notices.

Leo: What is it?

Wyatt: Will's calling.

Andy smirks and takes a bite of his hotdog.

Andy: Boy, is he singing a sad song.

Chris: Is anyone going to go get him?

Leo: If someone will come with me, or send me there, I'll go.

Wyatt: Wait for it. Here comes the apology for blowing us off earlier.

Exit Paige and Henry's House

Ext. Street

William: I'm sorry I blew you guys off, and I'm sorry I rubbed it in your faces that I was hanging with the rich and famous. I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk.

He waits for a few moments and then rolls his eyes.

William: And I'm apologizing to a street lamp, aren't I?

Exit Street

Int. Paige and Henry's House

Wyatt grins.

Wyatt: I think that's the first time I've heard him apologize for anything.

Andy: You and me both.

Leo: So are you going to get him?

Wyatt: I'll send you.

Andy: Well then you might need an umbrella, because it's apparently raining.

Leo smiles and rolls his eyes.

Leo: Why am I not surprised that he's stuck in a situation like that.

Exit Paige and Henry's House

Ext. Street

William is walking on the sidewalk, drenched from all the rain. A crash of thunder is heard. Then he steps in a particularly deep puddle, and water pours into his shoe.

William glares at the sky.

William: I'm not even going to go into the cost of these shoes.

He keeps walking for a little bit. Suddenly, an umbrella appears above him and shields him from the rain. He stops and looks around to see Leo standing behind him.

Leo: I thought you could use a little help.

William smiles in spite of his situation and who appeared.

William: How'd you get here?

Leo: Wyatt sent me.

William: Not that I'm complaining, but why though? I haven't exactly been the model son.

Leo: I made a commitment a long time ago to always be there for my family, and since you're one of my five favorite sons, that means I'm always going to be there for you.

William: Even after all the crap I've done?

Leo: Well, we've all gone through our little rebellious phases. I killed two elders when I went through mine, Wyatt destroyed the car, and Chris… well, you'll have to ask him about what he's done.

William: Thanks dad.

Leo beams when William says this.

William frowns and a chiming can be heard.

William: What?

Leo: It's nothing.

William: You're happy because I called you dad, aren't you?

Leo shrugs.

Leo: Guilty.

They look around and see a car driving down the street.

Leo: Let's walk for a little bit until we get to a place where Wyatt can orb us back to the house.

They walk a little bit and the camera shows their backs.

Leo: So how was living the life of the rich and famous.

William: Okay, although I must say that the trade offs suck. I've never wanted to eat McDonalds so badly before, because let me tell you, the food sucks at those super fancy restaurants. I also realized why they're so cranky – the portions are minute. No wonder they all look like tooth picks.

Leo laughs and pulls William in for a one armed hug.

Leo: Don't let your mother hear you say that.

William pauses for a second and the looks at his father.

William: When does she come back from that vacation?

Leo laughs a bit more and then the two disappear in a vortex of orbs.

Exit New York City

Show time lapse from night to morning.

Music: Touch My Hand by David Archuleta.

Int. San Francisco – Mall

Patty and Alex are sitting at a table, eating some pizza when Melinda walks up to them.

Melinda: Uh, Patty, can I talk to you for a second?

Patty looks at Melinda warily, but nods.

Patty (to Alex): I'll be right back.

Alex nods.

The two girls retreat a few feet.

Melinda: Alright, you won.

Patty smirks but says nothing.

Melinda: I know, I shouldn't have let a boy come between us, and I'm sorry for putting you in that position.

Patty: It's all good. I guess I can actually thank you for helping me out with Alex. In the process of trying to win, I learned a lot about him, and he's a really nice guy.

Melinda smiles.

Melinda: That's good then. _[beat]_ You'll tell me if he has any brothers or single friends, right?

Patty: Of course! You know I've always got your back.

Then she looks over at a guy looking around for someone. She spins Melinda around to show her.

Patty: Maybe you could show that guy over there where the best places to eat are in the mall.

Melinda (jokingly, looking at the guy): You're setting me up on a blind date?

Patty (Nodding 'yes'): No, of course not. I'd never do that to you.

Melinda looks back and Patty stops nodding immediately.

Melinda: Thanks!!!

She then walks off to meet the boy that Patty has set her up with. Patty walks back over to Alex and sits down.

Alex: Everything okay with you and your cousin?

Patty: Yeah. She just needed a little advice on something.

Alex: Alright, sounds good.

Then he looks over behind Patty. The Camera pans to show Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, Junior, Prudence, Justin, and Adam watching them from another section of the food court.

Alex: Uh, Patty… There are people staring at us.

Patty looks around to see her family members watching their date. She glares at them before getting an idea.

Patty: That would be my sister, her boyfriend, and my cousins. They're obviously making sure that nothing happens to me. They're kind of overprotective.

Alex (Nervously): Should we do something?

Patty: Well, since they're probably bored right now, we could give them something exciting to watch.

Alex (grinning): Oh really? Like what?

Patty giggles.

Patty: Guess.

She and Alex mutually lean in and press their lips together.

From the other side of the food court, the other Halliwells stare in horror at Patty's actions. Wyatt's grip in his paper cup crushes it. William walks up, holding a pretzel. Then he notices the kiss and holds his hand out.

William: Told you she'd do it just to tick you off, now pay up!

Wyatt pulls his wallet out of his pants and fishes a 20 out of it.

Wyatt: I don't understand why I even bet against you. Shouldn't you be paying me?

William: Well, usually it's the older brother that gives the younger brother money, so no.

Wyatt: You're a millionaire too! This is wrong on so many levels.

Junior, Adam, Bianca, Prudence, and Justin's heads rotate to stare at William.

Bianca: Who'd you kill?

Prudence: What bank did you rob?

Junior: Who did you hold for ransom?

William: Would you believe I rescued a Senator's daughter from being killed by demons?

The five shake their heads 'no'.

William: Um… what if I said I robbed some rich socialites?

Chris: I'd believe that over what really happened.

William (jokingly): Always so negative.

Adam: So Will, how's the girlfriend doing?

This also get's the attention of the group.

William: She's fine, thanks. We're meeting up Wednesday in England.

Wyatt starts to say something, but stops.

Wyatt: Fine. But when Mom and Dad find out they're going to make you introduce her.

William: Which I will do everything in my power to prevent.

Prudence: Probably a good idea. I don't think she'd like to hear that you were kidnapped as a child and then came back and tried to kill us. It's better to keep her in the dark so that she can figure out how crazy you are on her own.

William rolls his eyes.

William: Haha, very funny.

Discreetly, he places a finger to Prudence's drink, a faint red glow emitting from it. Then he removes it.

Chris and Wyatt both look warily at William and then the drink that Prudence is now picking up. She takes a sip before spitting it back out.

Prudence: How is it warm?

Then she looks at William with suspicion in her eyes.

William (innocently): What?

Bianca laughs a bit.

Bianca: _I_ didn't see anything.

Prudence (under her breath): I bet.

Justin (softly): Hey, no fighting.

Prudence: Don't worry; I'll be on my best behavior.

She then makes a motion with her hand, causing William's pretzel to fly off the table and into the nearby trashcan.

William glares at her but says nothing.

Prudence (to Justin): See?

Wyatt looks over at Chris.

Wyatt: So, Barbas said something before I vanquished him.

Chris (pretending to be uninterested): He always says something before we vanquish him.

Wyatt: He told me to ask you what your worst fear was.

Chris: That's easy – Teddy Bears. After you enchanted yours to try to attack me, I've had a fear of them ever since.

Wyatt: Anything else little brother?

Chris: Nope.

Wyatt: Uh huh.

Exit San Francisco – Mall

Ext. Underworld – Graveyard

Barbas rises out of a coffin. Cole and the Hooded Figured are standing in front of him.

Barbas: I'm assuming that your missions were successful then?

Cole: I had a productive time.

Barbas: I figured as much.

Barbas then looks at the Hooded Figure.

Barbas: And what about you?

Hooded Figure: My search was productive as well.

Barbas: Uh huh. And have you figured out who the spy is?

When the Hooded Figure says nothing, Barbas chuckles.

Barbas: I figured as much. I bet you that the Halliwell child could find out who the spy was.

Hooded Figure (angrily): William Halliwell won't lift a hand to help us and you two know it. When will you get your heads out of the clouds? You had your chance to corrupt him and you failed.

Cole (Sharply): That's enough. We have quite a bit of work to do in a short amount of time. I've received word that something is in the works, and I'd rather be two steps ahead of our competition.

The he flames out. The Camera zooms in on the flames before fading to black.

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Stars:**

**Robert John Burke as Benjamin LeFleur**

**Austin Butler as Alex Thompson**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Johnny Depp as Lucius Cane**

**Billy Drago as Barbas**

**Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell**

**Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell**

**Adam Gregory as Byron LeFleur**

**Brian Greenberg as Inspector Clemmons**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence Halliwell**

**Nick Jonas as Blaine LeFleur**

**The Kinsman Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell**

**Tayler Lautner as Adam Mitchell**

**Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.**

**Blake Lively as Serena Oschelle**

**Jesse McCartney as Justin Michelles**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**

**Michael Trevino as Bernard LeFleur**

**Rachel Weisz as Rachel LeFleur**

**Odette Yustman as Siyarra**


	32. Episode 2x10: Prom Night Fiasco

**Forever Charmed**

**Episode 2x10: Prom Night Fiasco**

William (Voice Only): Previously On Forever Charmed

_Episode 2x03: High School Miscreant_

_Int. High School – Classroom_

_Principal Ward: You fools, I am beyond your low level Controller Demon vanquishing potions._

_Chris: Yeah well, try this one._

_With a wave of his hand, the students and faculty surrounding Principal Ward were flung away and Junior threw a potion at the Principal, who immediately caught fire._

_Principal Ward's face contorted in shock, and his eyes flashed gray once more _

_Ward (Panicked): No, I –_

_The rest of his sentence was cut off as he exploded into a million little pieces._

_~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~_

_Episode 2x07: Wyatt's 13_

_Int. Rapture_

_As they turn the corner into the hallway leading to the restrooms, Prue almost bumps into a woman who we recognize as Madison Gray._

_Prue: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there._

_Madison Gray (kindly): It's alright._

_Madison flashes Prue a smile before passing her and moving over to the entrance where a tall, imposing man with jet black hair with one white streak is waiting for her. He does not smile, and his face seems to be stuck with a serious and slightly sinister look._

_Man: Are you ready my dear?_

_Madison Gray (smiling a bit): Absolutely._

_Man: Then let us make our exit._

_He holds open the door and allows Madison to lead the way out._

~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~

_Flashback to Episode 2x09: Friday The 13th Can Be A Real Witch_

_Int. New York City – Ball Room_

_Benjamin, Rachel, Byron, Bernard, and Blaine LeFleur are sitting at a table along with William and Serena. Benjamin turns to William._

_Benjamin: Lucius Cane is the one being honored tonight._

_Byron: He's a member of the school board, and also heads one of the most prestigious construction companies in the country. _

_Rachel: He's also head of two charities – one for animals and another for children with disabilities._

_William looks at Lucius Cane now. He is an imposing man with pale skin and black hair with a streak of white through it. His empathy kicks in and a chime can be heard._

_William: He's also extremely bored being here, even though this whole dinner is in his honor._

_Rachel: Well, I expect that he's had so many of these that it's just another dinner party._

_William: He seems cold – uncaring. _

_Byron: Well, you don't get to be where he is without stepping on a few people who stand in your way._

_William (unconvinced): Hm… maybe._

~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~

_Flashback to Episode 2x09: Friday The 13th Can Be A Real Witch_

_Ext. Underworld – Graveyard_

_Barbas rises out of a coffin. Cole and the Hooded Figured are standing in front of him._

_Barbas: I'm assuming that your missions were successful then? _

_Cole: I had a productive time._

_Barbas: I figured as much. _

_Barbas then looks at the Hooded Figure._

_Barbas: And what about you?_

_Hooded Figure: My search was productive as well._

_Barbas: Uh huh. And have you figured out who the spy is?_

_When the Hooded Figure says nothing, Barbas chuckles._

_Barbas: I figured as much. I bet you that the Halliwell child could find out who the spy was._

_Hooded Figure (angrily): William Halliwell won't lift a hand to help us and you two know it. When will you get your heads out of the clouds? You had your chance to corrupt him and you failed._

_Cole (Sharply): That's enough. We have quite a bit of work to do in a short amount of time. I've received word that something is in the works, and I'd rather be two steps ahead of our competition._

~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~

Int. Office Building – New York City – Benjamin LeFleur's office.

William is once again sitting in Benjamin LeFleur's chair.

The door opens and Benjamin walks in going through some files.

Benjamin: One of these days I'm going to actually walk in and be able to sit at my desk without kicking someone out first.

William: Well, since I'm returning to California, you won't have to worry about that much longer.

Benjamin: Ah yes. I was wondering when we'd get to that.

William: A few business matters?

Benjamin: Exactly.

William: What do you propose?

Benjamin: Well, I was wondering what exactly you intended to do with your money, now that you are a millionaire.

William: I was planning on investing it. I'm positive that as long as I don't splurge, I can make it last me the rest of my life.

Benjamin: Sounds reasonable. Who do you intend to have as your investor?

William: I'm not sure. Have any ideas?

Benjamin: A few. I'll fax you the information.

William: Sounds good.

The two shake hands.

Benjamin: Take care William. If you're ever in New York, feel free to stay with me and my family.

William: Thanks Uncle Ben.

Benjamin: Any time.

William turns around and the camera pans to show Wyatt orbing in.

Benjamin looks pleasantly at Wyatt.

Benjamin: You must be Wyatt.

Wyatt: I am. Pleasure to meet you Mr. LeFleur.

The two shake hands.

Benjamin: I'd like to extend the offer to you also that if you're ever in town, don't hesitate to stop by.

Wyatt: I'll be sure to do that.

Then there is a knock on the door.

Benjamin: Ah, that would be my appointment.

Wyatt: And that would be our cue to leave. Nice meeting you.

Then he places a hand on William's shoulder and orbs the two out.

The door to Benjamin LeFleur's office opens to show that the Secretary has escorted Lucius Cane up to the office.

Benjamin: Lucius, what can I do for you today?

Lucius: I'm here to discuss the contents of my will Benjamin.

Exit Benjamin LeFleur's office

Int. William's apartment – kitchen area.

Wyatt and William appear in a vortex of orbs only to notice that someone is going through the refrigerator. Wyatt telekinetically tosses the intruder into the cabinets behind them, revealing that it is Cole.

William (sarcastically): Feel free to help yourself to some food Cole.

Cole gets to his feet, brushing off some imaginary dust from his suit.

Cole: Thanks, I will.

Wyatt (icily): What are you doing here?

Cole: I'm here to discuss an important matter with your brother.

Wyatt (coldly): He's not interested in hearing it.

Cole: I think he might be, especially since it would be beneficial to all fronts to listen to what I have to say.

William: Alright, what is it?

Cole: As you know, demonic activity surrounding the school that several of your family members attend has been at an all time high. Even when I was briefly selected principal, I knew that there was a rogue demon. However, it was beyond my power to figure out the identity of this demon.

Wyatt: We vanquished the old principal who was a controller demon.

Cole: Yes, but explain the three accidental deaths since then. Most schools like that experience on average one death a year. This school has experienced nine.

William: And you think that they're demonically linked?

Cole: Of that I'm certain.

William: And your lapdog can't figure it out?

Cole grins at William.

Cole: You'll be pleased to know that my… friend… has come up with nothing. Now I'm presenting you with the opportunity to best his efforts.

William: And you thought you'd do this by having me flesh out the demon.

Cole: Exactly.

Wyatt: Question, who exactly is this friend that you're both going on about?

William: Some big shot young demon who thinks that he's a heck of a lot more powerful than he really is.

Cole: My new associate is quite powerful, however just because he has a lot of power doesn't mean that he necessarily has the… finesse that it takes to do a job like this.

William (coldly): Yes, lurking in the shadows, doing a quick run of the school a time or two really constitutes trying. He couldn't do any real surveillance work if you paid him and gave him a manual.

Wyatt (to William): And I take it you two don't get along?

Cole: That would be the understatement of the century. They hate each other.

William: And yet you'd love for us to work together.

Cole: I can't deny that the two of your would be a deadly combination.

William: Not going to happen. So what do we know about this demon?

Cole: Well, we're suspecting that it's a controller demon, or a possessor demon.

Wyatt: More of them?

William: If they're not working for you, who are they working for?

Cole (vaguely): That's a good question. It could have its own agenda, but I'm willing to bet that it's working for someone else who has something larger in the works.

William: And my job is to find the identity of the demon, and then to vanquish it after finding out what it knows, correct?

Cole: Correct.

William: Fine, I'll do it.

Cole smiles before flaming out.

Wyatt looks shocked at William's answer.

Wyatt: Will, you're not seriously helping the Source, are you?

William: I'm helping both sides. We get rid of the demon that's messing with his plans while also killing innocent people at Chris's school. It's a win-win situation.

Wyatt: How do you know that there's not a hidden motive behind this?

William: Because Cole has never steered me wrong before, and I've been just as accommodating with him.

Wyatt: Fine, but how do you think you're going to do this?

William: Simple, its prom season, and I already have a date in mind.

Intro to show

Show San Francisco skyline

Music: Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff

Int. Salon (music still playing)

Prudence is getting her hair and nails done for the dance that night.

Exit Salon

Int. Designer store

Bianca is looking at the various dresses that the workers present to her. Chris is sitting in a chair, smirking as she decides exactly which one she wants to wear. Finally, she makes a decision on a Satin red dress with silver jewels embedded in it.

A worker immediately brings out a matching vest and bow tie for Chris.

William (voice over): Prom Season – a high school girls dream night.

Exit Designer Store

Int. Florist Shop

Junior is picking up a corsage for his date. The worker places it on the counter and Junior hands her a credit card.

William (Voice Over): It's a time for people to dress up, have fun, and basically pretend that they're on top of the world for a night.

Exit Florist Shop

Int. Serena Oschelle's Room

Serena is hurriedly going through her closet, pulling out various dresses and tossing them on her bed. Wyatt and William are standing behind her. Wyatt appears bewildered as he looks for an end to her closet and sees none.

William (Voice Over): For me, it was the perfect time to get into the High School undetected, especially since the theme for this particular prom was Masquerade.

Exit Serena Oschelle's Room.

Int. Costume shop.

Justin is picking up the masks for himself and Prudence. He hands the cashier the correct amount of cash and then walks out.

William (Voice Over): For the rest of my family (scene changes)

Int. Manor

Leo hands Piper a camera and she pulls out the memory card, smiling as she reads that it has 100 gigs of storage.

William (Voice Over): It was nothing more than a photo opportunity.

(Music fades out)

Wyatt orbs in with Serena and William, the three of them holding an extreme amount of dresses. Wyatt snaps his finger and just as many boxes of shoes appear.

Serena (slightly out of breath): At least I had time to get my hair and my nails done before we left. Now all I have to do is pick out the dress.

Piper and Leo look shocked at the scene in front of them.

Leo (smirking): I'm hoping that there's a tux in there somewhere for you Will.

William: Yeah, it's underneath these dresses.

Piper meanwhile is staring at the shoe boxes, or rather one in particular.

Piper: Are those Manolos?

Serena looks down at the stack of boxes.

Serena: I'm sure there's a pair in there somewhere.

Wyatt (confused): What are Manolos?

Piper (in awe): Shoes that could pay half of your housing fee.

Wyatt's eyes widen.

Wyatt: Those exist?

Piper: Oh yeah. Prue jokingly told Andy once that he could propose with a pair of those and she wouldn't have a problem in the world. In fact, she said she'd even wear them down the aisle.

William: So why didn't he?

Piper: Because the pair she wanted was actually the wedding gift Phoebe had already stashed.

Serena giggles at this.

William: I'll show you a room upstairs where you can figure out which dress you want.

He leads the way up the stairs, Serena and Wyatt following.

Piper (to Leo): I think William just gave us an opportunity to meet his new girlfriend and also to take pictures of his senior prom.

Leo: Baby steps honey. Let's not scare him off with offers to move back into the house.

Piper sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

Piper: I know, I just wish he'd make up his mind already.

Exit Manor

Int. High School – Gym

The Gym has been redecorated elaborately. A DJ can be seen setting up. Camera pans to show Madison Gray talking to someone on her cell phone.

Madison: Of course I'm aware of that. A dance like this is like a welcome mat for problems.

She waits as the person she is on the phone with speaks.

Madison: Yes, I'll do that. Goodbye.

She ends the call and then begins walking out of the gym, however she is stopped by the DJ.

DJ: Miss Gray, what do you think –

Suddenly, the DJ stops talking and immediately turns around and heads back to the booth.

Exit High School.

Ext. Manor – Backyard

Andy and Prue are talking to Piper and Leo when Wyatt orbs in.

Piper: Hi honey, how was your day?

Wyatt: Well, it was fine until I found out that Will is going on a mission for the Source.

Andy, Prue, Piper, and Leo turn to look at him.

Piper (sharply): Excuse me?

Wyatt: The only reason he's here is because he's supposedly trying to track down some demon that's been causing problems at the school.

Andy: A demon? Cole sent him to track down a demon?

Wyatt: Yes. I've done a bit of digging in the underworld, and apparently there's a rogue demon that's been eluding Cole's efforts of capture.

Leo: And how exactly is William supposed to be able to find it?

Prue: By emotions.

Everyone turns to look at her.

Prue: William plans to track this demon down by sensing its emotions. Then all that's left is a freeze test and maybe a couple of words and bang, he's got his demon.

Piper lets out a breath of frustration.

Piper: Who does he think he is? He can't just use William like that! He has his own people, and if they can't do the job, then that's his problem.

Wyatt: Well, Will still has ties to Cole whether we like it or not, and there's a new player in town – one that we know nothing about. Apparently, he and William don't get along, and there's some huge rivalry between them.

Andy: Let me guess, he won't tell us anything about it.

Wyatt: Of course not.

Piper: Lovely.

Then the door opens and Chris walks out. He is holding his tux jacket but otherwise completely dressed for the dance.

Chris: Mom, where did I –

Piper: In the refrigerator next to the iced tea.

Chris nods and turns back around only to pause when he sees William walking out in a tux.

Chris (to William): Do I want to know?

William: Nope.

Chris: Fine.

Chris walks back into the manor and William walks up to Andy.

William: Have you heard anything about a rogue demon at the High School?

Andy: I don't know. Why don't you ask your new Whitelighter?

William takes a second to consider this.

William: What's my new one's name again?

Andy: Reece

William: Thanks. It's hard to keep track.

Prue: What number are you on now?

William: Let's see. The maximum amount of time a Whitelighters ever had me as their charge, minus Andy, is 2 days, and the Elders have been on this kick of theirs for a month now, so that's about… 26 Whitelighters.

Leo: And this one hasn't quit yet?

William (defensively): I just got him today. Give me time.

Piper: Andy, if he keeps getting his other Whitelighters to quit, why on earth don't they reassign you to him?

Andy: I have no idea Piper. That would be the smart choice though.

A Whitelighter appears in a swirl of orbs. He has the appearance of a military man.

William: Reece is it? Tell me what you've heard about rogue demons running loose in the local High School.

Reece (coldly): That information is given out on a need to know basis.

William: Well guess what? I _need_ to know and I _need_ to know right now.

Reece (coldly): I'll be the judge of that boy. Your other Whitelighters may have all been to cowardly to put up with your antics, but I assure you I won't be as soft as they were.

William: Of course. That would just make things easy.

Reece then catches sight of Leo who has been desperately attempting to hide his face.

Reece (loudly): Leo Wyatt.

Leo: Yes sir.

Reece: I would have expected you to enforce strict discipline with your son.

Piper (to Leo): You know him?

Leo (to Piper): He was my commanding officer in the war.

William looks rather irritated and moves so that he is standing roughly 6 inches away from Reece.

William: The first thing you need to know about me is that I don't answer to anyone.

Reece (sneering): I have a feeling that your habits will soon change boy.

A sneer appears on William's face, similar to that of his Whitelighter.

William: Did your bosses tell you exactly how I got rid of all the other Whitelighters they assigned me?

Reece: They didn't go into detail, but I assure you that the methods you used will not work on me.

William turns to Wyatt.

William: Wyatt, orb me that crossbow from the attic.

Wyatt shakes his head.

Wyatt: I don't think so Will. I don't want to get in the middle of this.

William: Fine.

A chime can be heard as William empathically channels Wyatt's telekinetic orbing power. A Darklighter crossbow appears in his hands.

William (to Reece): Now, since I know that you know what this is, I'm going to ask again. Are there any reports of rogue demons running loose at the local high school?

Reece: Your tactics don't work on me.

William takes aim.

William: Are you really so ready to die in combat – again?

Reece takes a long look at the crossbow before looking at William, calculating his chances that William was bluffing.

Reece: Rumors have reached the Elders that a demon is indeed taking up residence at the High School you are speaking of. However, there is too much magical interference for them to pick out said demon. There are too many magical beings in the area.

William: Too many Halliwells? Or are there others that we don't know about?

Reece: That information is classified.

William raises the crossbow so that it is pointed in between Reece's eyes.

William: Well un-classify it.

Reece: There are a few other magical beings besides your family members in the building.

William: Interesting.

Reece: However, your family does have the monopoly on them. I suppose that's what you get for breaking the rules.

Reece explodes but is frozen midway through the process. The camera pans back to show Piper's hands in the air.

William: That's usually my trick.

Piper (frustrated): Well I'm borrowing it. Now what's this I hear about you helping Cole to destroy a demon?

William: I think you pretty much hit the nail on the head right there.

Prue: William, Cole's a manipulating bastard who's just using you to do his dirty work.

William: Ignoring the fact that he wants me to take out one of his opponents, this is also a good thing for you. How many 'deaths' have there been at the High School? If anything, I'd expect you to be supportive on this.

Leo: While we can't argue with the overall effect of you vanquishing this demon, the motives behind it are questionable.

Wyatt: I'm pretty sure that you're only doing this to show up some demon you don't like anyways.

William shrugs.

William: And?

Piper sighs and shakes her head.

Piper: Just be careful, okay honey?

William rolls his eyes before turning back to the manor and walking in.

**End of Act 1**

**Ext. Manor – Backyard**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are ordering their children around as pictures are being taken of all those who are attending the prom. Coop, Henry, and Leo are standing by with cameras. Billie is standing with Prue and Andy. The couples are Chris and Bianca, William and Serena, Prudence, and Justin, and Junior and Stephanie. Bianca is eyeing Serena warily.

Coop: I remember when I went to my senior prom. It was never quite this extravagant.

Henry: Me either. We just dressed up and did dinner at a restaurant. Paid for the small package of pictures, and that was over.

The two men look over at Leo, who catches their glances. He grins sheepishly.

Leo: We didn't have a prom when I was in High School.

Camera pans over to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Piper sighs and looks at the group standing before them.

Piper (to Phoebe and Paige): They grow up so fast.

Phoebe: Yeah, but just think soon they'll be off to college, and then getting married, and having children of their own.

Paige: I'm in no hurry for my kids to be growing up.

Camera then pans to the children.

Prudence (to Stephanie): I can't believe you agreed to go with Junior.

Stephanie: What can I say? I needed a date and he was begging on his knees in the middle of the hallway. I figured that it was a win-win situation.

Camera pans to William and Serena.

William (to Serena): Do people normally do this when they go to Prom?

Serena: This is pretty close to it. I mean, my parents hired a photographer, but it's still the same idea. At least we're doing pictures before the dinner.

Serena then notices Bianca looking at her.

Serena: Um, why is your brother's girlfriend looking at me like that?

William: Probably because she feels that you're competition. Why I'm not sure, but I think it's because she's used to being the hottest girl in the immediate area.

Camera pans to Leo who is holding the camera. He looks through the lens. As it focuses, he sees a figure wearing all black hiding behind a tree. He quickly looks up to where he saw the person, but sees nothing. He looks back through the lens again and snaps a picture.

A flash overwhelms the screen.

Exit Ext. Manor – Backyard

Int. High School Gym

Music: Don't Stop The Music – Rihanna

There are many people in the crowded gym – all wearing masks.

William and Serena can be seen dancing in the general vicinity of the hallway. William keeps glancing at the parents and teachers who are helping out with the event. Chimes can be heard above the music, but unfortunately, this does not help him.

Serena (over the music): Anything?

William: Unfortunately, no. I'm trying to get a read off of them, but there's too much interference from everyone else.

Serena: Is there anything you could do to get a better read?

William: Well, I can try accidentally bumping into them. That'll give me a better idea, but even then it's difficult.

Serena: Well let me know if there's anything I can do.

William: I will as soon as I think of something.

Exit High School Gym

Int. Billie's Apartment

Billie and Jason are sitting on the couch. Jason pretends to yawn and stretches his arm over his head before putting it around Billie.

Billie: Does the move work all the time?

Jason laughs a bit.

Jason: About 90 percent of the time.

Billie: Well, I guess I'm part of the 90 percent then.

She snuggles closer to Jason while watching the movie.

Billie: You know, no matter how good special effects get, it all looks fake when compared to the real thing.

Jason: You'll have to show me what things really look like sometime.

Billie: I can show you pictures.

Jason looks down at her frowning.

Jason: I'm a big boy Billie, I think I can handle observing.

Billie sighs.

Billie: I know that you're tough Jason. You don't have to prove it to me – I've seen you working out. I just don't want to put you in danger. You've already been abducted by demons once, and I don't want you to ever be in danger like that again.

Jason rolls his eyes.

Jason: I can handle myself if a demon ever tries to kidnap me again.

A brief look of frustration appears on Billie's face before she flips him off of the couch and onto the floor. Pinning his arms behind his back, she climbs on top of him.

Billie (Playfully): There's got to be a reason why I don't believe you. What is it again?

Jason: I have no idea. All I can seem to recall from this conversation is that one second I'm sitting on the couch and the next I'm being pinned to the ground by a beautiful woman.

Billie (smiling): Why thank you.

Jason then takes her off guard by unpinning his arms and then rolling over on top of her.

Jason: Who needs saving now?

Billie narrows her eyes and Jason goes flying off, telekinetically held in the air by Billie. She smirks.

Billie: I don't know. Could it be the incredibly hot man that's hovering in my living room?

Jason (grinning): Alright, I surrender. Now let me down.

Billie (thinking): Hm. I'm not sure I want to do that. I mean, how often is it that I have an opportunity like this?

Jason (nervously): Um, Billie, what are you doing?

Billie: What would you give me to let you down?

Jason: Depends on what you want.

He winks after this statement.

Exit Billie's Apartment

Int. High School – Basement

A man is chained to the wall in the dark room. He is battered and bloody, and looks like he hasn't eaten in a while. A single light is hanging from the ceiling. Madison Gray walks into the room, barely illuminated by the dim light. She has an angry expression on her face.

Madison: Any chance you're willing to talk now?

The man says nothing. When he refuses to talk, Madison grabs hold of one of his chains and lets a weak current of electricity course through it. The man screams in pain.

Madison: Listen to me and listen good – my boss is growing impatient. Although we'd love to add you to our collective, we need you to drop your stupid ideals and tell me what you heard.

Man: Screw you and screw your boss. He's nothing but a murder – and you should know that by now.

Madison sneers at her captive.

Madison: You'll change your mind soon enough. After all, no matter how powerful you are, I don't think that conjuring food is within your power.

She straightens her posture before turning and walking towards the exit of the room.

Madison: No one knows you're here, and soon there won't be anyone in the building that can save you.

Exit High School - Basement

Int. High School – Bathroom

Prudence and Bianca enter the bathroom which is empty except for one girl wearing a mask. The two look warily at each other before proceeding towards the sinks. As they approach the girl, she slowly turns to look at the two witches – her irises a dull shade of grey.

Bianca: Oh no.

As the girl wearing the mask slowly approaches them, Bianca conjures an athame behind her back.

Prudence: Any chance you'll tell us who you're working for willingly?

The girl then leaps at Prudence growling, however, her attack is thwarted as Prudence telekinetically tosses her into the bathroom wall, knocking her out.

Bianca then walks to the girl, removes her mask, and looks at her face. She lifts one of the girl's eyelids, revealing brown eyes.

Bianca: She's back to normal. I guess whatever had her under control lost it when she was knocked unconscious.

Prudence: I thought took care of the controller demon though.

Bianca: Maybe there's a new one. _(beat)_ Or maybe we didn't vanquish the last one at all. Maybe it was just made to look like we did.

A gasp can be heard from the doorway. Camera pans to show a random girl staring at the scene in front of her.

Bianca smiles comfortingly.

Bianca: She's just passed out. I guess she didn't eat enough today.

Girl: Oh, that explains it. Do I need to get the nurse?

Prudence: No, we'll take care of it. Thanks though.

Girl nods and then exits the bathroom.

Prudence breathes a sigh of relief.

Prudence: So what are we going to do about her?

Bianca: I recommend getting your idiot cousin in here to heal her and then we can just send her on her way.

Prudence (smirking): Which one?

Bianca (smiling): The one I'm not dating.

Prudence laughs a bit before looking at the ceiling.

Prudence: Junior, I need you to come to the girl's restroom over by the music room. We have a slight situation that requires your healing power.

Three seconds later, Junior sticks his masked head into the restroom.

Junior: So this is what it's like in here.

Then he is shoved into the room and Justin walks in behind him and moves to Prudence.

Justin: Are you okay?

Prudence: I'm fine, just we have a small problem.

Junior walks over to the girl and then bends down to heal her head injury.

Junior: So what is this minor emergency?

Bianca: There's a Controller Demon on the loose.

Junior looks up at her.

Junior: You're sure?

Bianca: Her irises were grey, just like last time.

Justin (confused): I thought that the controller demon was Mr. Ward.

Junior: I guess that's the demon William's supposed to be hunting down.

Bianca: We should probably let him know that it's a controller demon then.

She pulls out her cell phone and begins texting him.

Exit High School - Bathroom

Int. High School – Gym

William pulls out his cell phone and reads the message. He turns in the direction of the hallway just in time to see Madison Gray walk into the gym. A chiming sound can be heard, and William's eyes narrow.

William: Found it.

**End of Act 2**

Show front of P3

Int. P3

Music: Scream by BoA

An after party is being held in P3 as a joint effort by all the Halliwell children and their dates. Piper is standing at the bar. She has an irritated look on her face and is glaring at a student.

Piper: No, I will not sell you alcohol underage. Tell all your friends that too.

Camera pans to show Wyatt at the register.

Wyatt: How many people were invited again?

Piper: The legal limit.

Wyatt (Sarcastically): Wonderful.

Piper: Don't worry Wy, you'll be on demon duty with your brother and cousins.

Wyatt shoots her a worried look.

Wyatt: Which brother and which cousins?

Piper: William, Melinda, Patty, and Adam.

Wyatt: What about the rest of them?

Piper: Do you see them dressed for demon hunting?

Wyatt rolls his eyes.

Wyatt: No. Have you ever hunted a demon with Will though? People usually wind up getting hurt! Namely me!

Piper: Oh hush. You know that there's safety in numbers. Plus, you have a power of three if you need it.

Wyatt: Oh yeah, that's right. Me, Will, and either Patty or Mel could make one.

Camera pans to where Paige is delivering a platter of nachos to some party guests at a table. She turns around and sees William emerging from the office. He is now dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Paige walks up to him.

Paige: What's with the casual dress? I kind of liked the tux.

William: I'm going after a demon. Wearing a tux would be counter productive. Besides, I've worn it enough times for me to be sick of it.

Paige nods, understanding.

Paige: So what are you and your girlfriend doing after the party?

William: She actually has to go home soon. She uh… may have neglected to tell her parents that she was going to a prom on the opposite side of the coast of where she lives.

Paige: Oh, well then you better get Cinderella back to her house before midnight.

She looks at her watch.

Paige: Or before 2 at least.

William: I'll get Wyatt to take her back before we go hunting for demons.

Paige: Good idea. Let me know if you need any help.

William: Sure.

He then walks up to Wyatt at the bar.

William: All set?

Wyatt: Yeah, just let me take care of this order and then we're all set. Where's Serena?

William: She's talking to Junior. I think his date for prom deserted him.

Wyatt starts looks around worriedly.

Wyatt: Uh oh. Let's get out of here before she jumps me.

William smirks and heads over to the office with Wyatt. Serena notices and follows.

Camera pans to Stephanie who is walking frantically up to Prudence.

Stephanie: Pru! Have you seen Wyatt?

Prudence: Uh, no. Why?

Stephanie: Because Bianca scares me and I need someone to drool over.

Prudence: You know, you could always pay attention to your date for a few more hours.

Stephanie: Well that's no fun.

Prudence: You did agree to go with him to the afterparty.

Prudence scans the room quickly.

Prudence: Besides, I think Wy's gone home for the evening. You might as well…

Stephanie sighs.

Stephanie: You're right.

She goes off to find Junior. Camera pans to the office where a bright light can be seen from under the doorway.

Exit P3

Int. High School

Wyatt, William, Patty, Melinda, and Adam orb into the High School.

Patty: You know, I feel like I go here and I'm not even in High School yet.

Wyatt: Enjoy it while you can. The school year's almost over and you'll be here soon enough.

Melinda (confidently): I think we can handle High School.

Wyatt (with fake nostalgia): Ah, youth.

William snorts and rolls his eyes.

William: I don't miss it.

Wyatt: You're 18, you're still young

Adam: So what are we looking for again?

William: A demon. It's female, brown hair, thin, hot…

Patty and Melinda both roll their eyes.

Patty (sarcastically): Wonderful description Will. Don't you have a girlfriend though?

William (shrugging): I'm simply stating that she looks good. It's not like I'm flirting or anything, and I think I'll be let off since I'm here to vanquish her sorry ass.

Wyatt (turning to Patty): Speaking of dating, how're you and Alex doing?

Patty (shortly): We're doing just fine, thank you for asking Wyatt.

William claps his hands together to get everyone's attention.

William: Alright. Most likely, the demon isn't still here, but we could at least search the place and maybe find an address that we can track her to.

Wyatt: Alright, we split up. William, take Patty and Penny and search the school. Adam, come with me and we'll go into the office and find an address.

Melinda, Patty, and William look at Wyatt angrily.

Patty: Why are we stuck with the crazy one?

William: Why am I stuck with the annoying ones?

Wyatt: Because I said so. Besides, Will and I are the ones with the most firepower, and I need Adam to check rooms to make sure I'm not being blindsided. This way the teams are balanced out.

Melinda: I'd still feel more comfortable if I wasn't on a team with someone who's tried to kill me in the past.

Wyatt rolls his eyes in frustration.

Wyatt: Alright, Mel, you come with me. Patty, you're stuck with Will. Now, let's try to get out of here as soon as possible. The last thing I need is to be arrested for breaking and entering.

Patty crosses her arms, but follows William as be begins walking towards the gym.

Int. Gym

The decorations from the prom have been cleaned up, and the only person left inside the room is the DJ. William walks up to her.

William: Excuse me, have you seen Miss Gray?

The DJ looks up, grey eyes glowing bright.

DJ: Yes, she told me to say hello for her.

Patty: Oh crap.

She waves her hands, attempting to freeze the controlled DJ, but nothing happens. Both William and Patty slowly back away from the advancing DJ.

Patty: Any ideas?

William: Depends on what your views are on killing mortals.

Patty: I'm pro-life.

William glances at her.

William: Really? I figured you as more of a pro choice kind of person.

Patty shakes her head and looks curiously at William.

Patty: Just to clarify, what exactly are we talking about here?

William: The killing of mortals.

Patty: I'm against the killing of all things non-demonic.

William: She's demonic – or being controlled by something demonic.

Patty: Doesn't count – she doesn't have demon blood in her.

William: Her music choices are horrible. She has to have _some_ demonic blood in her.

Patty: Still doesn't count, and I'd really rather not be beaten to death by a DJ.

William: Fine then.

He raises his hand a fire emerges, forming a barrier between them and the DJ. A flame still burns in Williams hand as the mind slave stops, looking angrily at William.

William: Let's go.

Exit Gym

Int. Office

Wyatt, Melinda, and Adam orb into the office.

Wyatt: Alright Mel, you go through her computer and see if you can get anything. I'll go through the files. Adam – keep watch.

Melinda and Adam nod before going to their assigned jobs. Wyatt opens up a filing cabinet and begins looking for any information on Madison. Melinda sits down in front of the computer and presses a few keys on the keyboard before waiting for it to boot up.

Melinda: I'm in.

She begins typing.

Adam meanwhile stands at the door, eyes closed, sensing for any approaching people.

Suddenly, a noise disrupts everyone in the room as a cell phone goes off. The three look at each other.

Melinda: It's not mine.

The camera zooms in on a cell phone on the desk. Melinda picks it up and looks at it.

Melinda: The number's blocked. Should I ignore it?

Wyatt: Answer it, but don't say anything.

Melinda nods and flips the phone open before pressing it to her ear. Her eyes widen.

Exit Office

Int. Basement

William and Patty are standing in the empty basement looking around. The flame in William's hand from earlier is still burning.

Patty: No one's here. Let's go.

William: No, see that blood on the ground there? It's fresh.

Camera pans over to some blood pooling on the ground. William walks up to it and places his free hands on the chains.

_Premonition_

_Madison is accompanied by two men in police uniforms._

_Madison: Take him to my apartment. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Apparently we have company._

_The police men unchain the unconscious and shimmer out with him. Madison then turns to leave walk out of the room._

_End of Premonition_

William: She knew we were coming.

Exit Basement

Int. Office

Melinda is holding the phone.

Madison (Voice over): Hello, I just wanted to let you know that you're going to have to step up your game if you're going to catch me. Oh, and you won't be seeing your friend anytime soon.

Melinda (confused): What friend?

Madison (voice over): The one that decided to try and figure out exactly what I was up too.

Camera zooms out revealing that Wyatt is still going through the filing cabinet. He finds a file and pulls it out and puts it on the desk, opening it and pulling out a sheet of paper.

Madison (Voice Over; laughs a bit): Don't play dumb with me witch. He knows your family – mentioned one of them specifically. Anyways, good luck with your search. You're going to need it.

There is a pause for a moment.

Madison (Voice Only): Ask your cousins how it feels to know that they killed a mortal.

Melinda (sharply): What?

Madison (Voice Only): The old Principal. He was just doing my business. I simply made it look like he was controlling me.

The line goes dead and Melinda closes the phone.

Melinda: She knew that we were coming.

Adam (suspiciously): How?

Wyatt: I don't know, but I have a home address, assuming it's correct.

William and Patty enter the room.

William: What is it?

Wyatt: It's an apartment complex not too far from yours.

William: Good – that's where she'll be.

Melinda: She said something about having a friend of ours, but no one we know is missing.

William: She probably doesn't know that he doesn't really know the family. She's got two cops with her and has one hostage – male.

Wyatt looks at Melinda.

Wyatt: What'd she say about him?

Melinda: Just that we wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon and that he'd been looking into what she was doing.

Patty: So we storm the place, grab the guy, and then vanquish Madison. Simple, right?

William: In theory.

Wyatt: Alright, let's go.

They disappear in a vortex of orbs.

**End of Act 3**

Int. Madison's apartment.

Madison's apartment is mostly empty. There is only a couch positioned facing a TV. On one side of the room, there is a sliding glass door leading out to a small balcony. The man from the basement is tied to a chair, still unconscious. The two police men are positioned on either side of the man, facing Madison.

Madison: If anyone besides me enters this room, shoot him first.

As she turns around, Wyatt, William, Patty, Melinda, and Adam orb in behind the two police men and their captive. The two police men turn around and see the group only to be telekinetically tossed away by Wyatt. Melinda holds her hands out.

Melinda: Guns!

The guns that the police men had disappear in a flurry of orbs and reappear in her hands.

Madison glares at the group in front of her.

Madison: You think you can stop me?

William attempts to blow her up, but the explosion doesn't vanquish her. Instead she goes flying backwards into the TV.

William: I can damn sure try.

The unconscious police men slowly start to wake up but Patty waves her hands, freezing them.

Patty (smugly): At least _they_ freeze when I want them too.

Wyatt uses his telekinesis to untie the man and then he turns to Adam and Melinda.

Wyatt: Heal him while I help Will.

The two nod and lay their hands on the man, yellow glows emitting from their hands.

Camera pans to show Madison attempting to get up.

William places a foot on her chest, holding her to the ground.

William: Who are you working for?

Madison: Up yours witch.

William's eyes narrow and he grabs her arm and yanks her to the sliding glass window, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony with her, holding her at the edge.

William (menacingly): I'll ask again. Who are you working for?

Madison: Like I'd tell you. You wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them anyways.

William: Them? So there's more than one. I want names.

Madison: I'd die before I gave them to you.

William sneers at her before flipping her over the edge but grabbing her around her calves.

William: Let's play a game called brave or chicken. Answer my question and you go no where. Fail to comply and… we'll just see how long we can keep this going before I drop you 10 stories.

Madison: Screw you.

William lets her slide a bit before tightening his grip again. Wyatt looks on anxiously.

William: Who are you working for?

When Madison says nothing, he lets her down a few more inches.

William: Refusing to say anything doesn't help your cause.

Wyatt (urgently): Will, maybe you should find a different way to get answers out of her.

William looks briefly at Wyatt.

William: I've got this Wyatt.

Then he looks back down at Madison, glaring daggers at her.

William: Ready to change your mind?

Madison gives him a dark smile.

Madison: The Church of Humanity is right to want you all dead.

Then she hits William with a strong blast of electricity before falling – shimmering away mid drop.

William falls to the ground, electricity convulsing through him. Wyatt immediately begins to heal him. When he's finished, William sits up and glares at him.

William: Damn it, I had her. Why'd you have to distract me?

Wyatt: There are better ways to get information. We could have had Adam look through her mind.

William: That takes time and she could resist. This is the most effective means of interrogation that I have.

Wyatt: Well it's too late now. Let's just take that guy somewhere safe and call it a night.

William glares at him but says nothing, taking the hand that Wyatt holds out and pulls himself up. They walk back into the apartment and see that the man is now laying on the floor, fully healed but still unconscious.

Patty: What do we do about them?

She motions to the police.

Wyatt: Leave them. They won't remember what they did under her control anyways.

He goes over to the man and tries to lift him up.

Wyatt: Will, think you can help me out here?

William rolls his eyes before walking over to the man and lifts him off the ground. Wyatt looks at William, stunned.

Wyatt: I know you work out, but wow.

William: I've learned to levitate others. In this case, I can't fully make him weightless, but I can decrease it by my own body weight.

Wyatt: So it's like carrying a 50 or 60 pound person instead of someone 200 pounds.

William: Exactly.

Exit Madison's Apartment

Show San Francisco skyline at night.

Music: I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls

Show front of Manor

Int. Manor – front hall

Wyatt, William, Patty, Melinda, and Adam orb in. William is still carrying the man on his back.

Wyatt (to Patty, Mel, and Adam): Alright, we've got it from here. Mel, Adam, take Patty to her house and then go home before your mom kills me for keeping you out too late.

Then nod and orb out of the manor.

Wyatt turns towards the kitchen.

Wyatt: Mom? Dad? Are you in the kitchen?

William walks into the living room and deposits the man onto the couch. Piper and Leo walk in but stop when they see the man lying on the couch.

Piper (curiously): Is that Tyler Collins?

William: Who?

Leo: Tyler is a firestarter that we met when he was 10. We bound his powers for him because he couldn't get them under control. He stopped by a few years ago because he wanted to learn to use them.

Wyatt: How come I've never met him before?

Piper: Because you were never here when he was. You were busy at magic school or working on school stuff.

Leo: What's he doing here though?

William: The demon I was hunting had him held captive. Supposedly he'd been trying to see what she was up too, and I guess he got caught.

Wyatt: We brought him back here because it's probably the safest place right now.

Piper shakes her head.

Piper: He can't stay here tonight. We have that neighborhood association meeting tomorrow and I don't know if I can explain why a man that nobody knows is passed out on the couch.

William: He can stay at my place then.

Piper, Leo, and Wyatt all look at him curiously.

William (shrugging): I have the space. Plus, Billie's right next door if I can't be there. I don't think Madison is going to make a move so soon after what happened tonight.

Piper (sharply): Madison? As in the school councilor Madison?

Wyatt: One in the same.

Piper: I knew something was off with her, but I didn't think she was a demon.

William: That information would have been really helpful about 10 hours ago.

Piper: Sorry, I didn't think it had anything to do with a rogue demon.

William shakes his head.

William: Whatever. Let's just get him to my apartment. I want to sleep.

Wyatt nods and waves his hands. William and Tyler both disappear in a shower of orbs.

Exit Manor

Int. William's Apartment

Tyler and William both reappear. Tyler is now lying on William's couch. William walking into his bedroom and turns on the light only to be punched in the face by an unknown person. He falls to the ground, stunned. The camera pans to show a scowling Reece.

Reece picks William up and throws him into a wall.

Reece: I'll teach you to make a fool out of me.

William attempts to blow him up, but Reece orbs out of the way, causing a lamp to explode instead. Reece orbs in beside William and bashes his head against the wall before pinning him to the floor.

Reece: The Elders have granted me permission to do whatever it takes to keep you in check, and I plan on doing that.

William attempts to struggle against Reece's hold.

William: Wyatt!

Reece grabs William's hair and bashes his head against the floor stunning him again. Suddenly, Reece is thrown away by a blast of fire. Camera pans to show that Tyler has woken up. Wyatt orbs in and sees William lying on the floor and Reece getting up, the fire dissipating.

Reece: You Halliwells are all the same. None of you are even supposed to exit. It's my duty to take charge and get you under control. Your brother is a monster who answers to no one.

Wyatt: And attacking someone who had to force you to give him information which helped him to drive a murdering, kidnapping demon out of a high school makes you perfect? No, you're just as bad as every other demon out there, and I find it difficult to believe that the Elders told you that you are allowed to break the non-violent code of Whitelighters.

Reece: They stated that it was my mission to get William under control.

William: I'm not yours to control.

Camera pans to William, who is sitting up. A small trickle of blood is running down the side of his face.

William: I'm not your soldier, or the Elders' for that matter. Look up the rules – free will to all. Who said that things had changed?

Reece: You'd be surprised.

Wyatt telekinetically orbs the Darklighter crossbow to William's feet.

Wyatt: Tell us.

William stands up and picks up the crossbow.

William (screaming): Tell us now!

Reece: Let's just say –

William squeezes the trigger on the crossbow shooting Reece with an arrow.

William: The Elders cut a deal with a powerful demon, didn't they? One who's identity wasn't revealed? He wanted me to officially pick a side, didn't he? And because normal Whitelighters can't inflict harm upon people, they turned you into an Elder, didn't they? So you could try and force me to choose a side.

Reece says nothing but glares at William, sliding to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach.

Wyatt: They didn't all agree, did they? You were on a covert mission, weren't you?

He turns to William.

Wyatt: Most likely only about 3 or 4 Elders knew. He was simply on a power trip.

William: All the better to end it now.

Then, the camera pans to Reece, who closes his eyes, and dissolves in a vortex of orbs.

William falls to his knees, blood flowing in a steadier stream now. Wyatt rushes up to him. Tyler also moves to William's side. Wyatt places his hands on William's head, trying to heal him, but nothing happens.

Wyatt then places his fingers at William's neck, finding a pulse.

Wyatt: I don't know why I can't heal him.

Tyler takes off his shirt and wads it up, pressing it to the spot where the blood seems to be coming from.

Tyler: We may need to get him to a hospital then.

Wyatt: I'll orb us there.

He closes his eyes, but nothing happens.

Wyatt: I've been grounded. Stay here until I get back. Keep his head elevated.

Tyler nods and takes William's head and holds it off the ground.

Exit William's Apartment

Int. Hallway

Wyatt runs out of William's apartment and immediately starts banging on Billie's door. Eventually, she answers it.

Billie: Wyatt, what's wrong?

Wyatt: My powers are down and Will's got a serious head injury. We need to get him to the hospital.

Billie (worried): I'll grab my keys.

Exit Hallway

Int. William's apartment

Tyler is still supporting William's head, trying to keep him conscious.

Tyler: Hey man, thanks for saving me back there. I need you to keep talking though. You probably have a concussion.

William (weakly): Haha… you're welcome.

Tyler: So what's your name?

William: William Halliwell.

Tyler's eyes widen.

Tyler: Any relation to Piper Halliwell?

William: Yeah… I'm her third son.

Tyler: Wow, I guess it's a small world after all.

William: Stop quoting Disney.

William's eyes begin to droop, and Tyler notices.

Tyler: I'm gonna need you to keep your eyes open for me.

William: I'm tired.

Tyler: I know William, but I need you to stay awake. If you go to sleep now you could possibly go into a coma, and I'm sure you don't want that.

Wyatt runs back into the room with Jason following closely behind.

Wyatt: Alright, we're going to need to get him downstairs and into the car.

Jason: How do you want us to do that?

Wyatt: As fast as possible.

He takes William's hand.

Wyatt: You still awake Will?

William (softly): Barely.

Wyatt: Well, hang on for me.

He turns to Jason.

Wyatt: Grab his legs. Tyler and I will take this end.

The three men begin lifting William and quickly moving him out of the room.

Exit William's Apartment

Show Time lapse to morning.

Int. Hospital Room

William is lying on a hospital bed asleep while Tyler, Wyatt, Jason and Billie are sitting in various chairs, sleeping.

Piper enters the room with Leo, Chris, Charlie, and Corey. Wyatt slowly stirs.

Wyatt: Mom?

Piper: The hospital called – after your Aunt Paige called saying that her Whitelighter powers were down and so were your cousins.

Wyatt: Yeah, mine are down too.

He looks at Chris.

Wyatt: What about yours?

Chris: Mine are still fine. Any idea why?

Wyatt sits up a bit.

Wyatt: Yeah, I assisted in the killing of an Elder.

Piper/Leo (loudly): What?

Billie jolts awake, as does Tyler.

Billie (tiredly): What's going on?

Piper: Nothing Billie, Wyatt was just talking about how he helped kill an Elder.

Tyler: The Elder in question is responsible for what happened to William.

Piper's eyes narrow as she moves over to the hospital bed and examines William's injuries.

Leo: What happened Wyatt?

Wyatt: Will's new Whitelighter wasn't a Whitelighter at all – he was an Elder. One that was made as a deal between the demon Wyatt hates and probably an Elder or two. The demon wanted to force William to pick a side, and the Elders were only too happy to get another Halliwell soldier under their belts.

Chris: That doesn't sound like them. I mean, I know their assholes sometimes, but going to this extreme? And why make him an Elder?

Leo: Because Elders have the power to inflict harm on others, although they're not supposed to want too.

Piper: Well, we need to find out who this demon is, and which Elders okayed this.

Tyler: They're the least of your problems.

Piper: What do you know?

Tyler: There's an organization that's more concerned with wiping out all magical beings than defining someone as good and evil.

Billie: Who is it?

Tyler looks around at everyone in the room.

Tyler: Have you ever heard of the Church of Humanity?

**End of Act 4**

**End of Episode**

**Guest Stars:**

**Jessica Alba as Madison Gray**

**Robert John Burke as Benjamin LeFleur**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell**

**Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell**

**Johnny Depp as Lucius Cane**

**Chris Evans as Tyler Collins**

**Selena Gomez as Stephanie Mayer**

**Robert Hoffman as Jason Moore**

**Taylor Launter as Adam Mitchell**

**Blake Lively as Serena Oschelle**

**Jesse McCartney as Justin Michelle**

**Marisol Nichols as Bianca Phoenix**

**Max Thieriot as William Halliwell**


	33. Episode 2x11: Schizophrenia

**Forever Charmed**

**Episode 2x11: Schizophrenia**

Int. Chris's Room at Night.

Chris is tossing and turning in his sleep.

Wyatt (Voice over): I told you I'd kill you if you betrayed me again Chris.

_Flashback_

_Chris is standing in a room with Evil Wyatt. Two demons are on either side of Evil Wyatt._

_Chris: Wyatt, I'm just trying to stop your killing spree. Innocent people are dying. Would mom want you do kill them all?_

_Evil Wyatt: I don't know. She died before I could ask her._

_Two demons shimmer behind Chris and force him to the ground. One holds a knife against Chris's neck. Wyatt chuckles and walks forward._

_Evil Wyatt: You know, you're really almost as bad as me. Most of our family has died in your pathetic rebellion attempts, and it's all your fault._

_Chris (angrily): They only died because you killed them. I worked every bit as hard and fought you just as much as they did, if not more. You just wanted to keep me alive so you can torment me some more._

_Evil Wyatt (bemused): Really, and what do you call your latest attempt?_

_Chris looks up, confused.  
Chris: Latest attempt? I haven't sent anyone after you lately. It's just been me._

_Evil Wyatt (extremely amused now): Really Chris? You didn't send our insane brother after me two days ago?_

_Chris (shocked): This is where he went? I thought he left to go to a different safe spot._

_Evil Wyatt (laughs): It's a good thing I know you aren't lying or I'd execute you right now._

_Evil Wyatt nods to the two demons behind him. They leave and Wyatt walks up to Chris, who is struggling against the two demons holding him down._

_Evil Wyatt: Yes, our brother came here, and had the most amusing notion that he could fight me and win.  
Chris (not looking at Wyatt): Let him go Wy. He's having problems with his powers. He doesn't know what he's doing._

_Evil Wyatt (leans down so that he's on eye level with Chris): On the contrary Chris; he knows exactly what he's doing._

_Chris (pleading now, still not looking at Wyatt): Wy, just please let him go. You can have me instead. Just let him go._

_Evil Wyatt grabs Chris's face and forces him to look Evil Wyatt in the eyes.  
Evil Wyatt: I know why you want him around. He's the last remaining Halliwell out there, besides you of course. And dad, but he doesn't really count. But there are so many things you don't know about him that I found out._

_Chris (angrily): Like what?_

_The two demons that left earlier enter again, this time dragging William. They drop him on the ground and William sits there, seeming lost._

_Evil Wyatt stands up and walks over to his other brother.  
Evil Wyatt: William, why don't you show Chris that trick – the one you thought would help you to defeat me, and make me just as crazy as you._

_Chris starts to look away, but one of the demons grabs his hair and forces him to watch in horror as William suddenly multiplies so that there are 14 Williams in the room. But then the copies began changing shape into Piper, Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Paige, Henry, Junior, Prudence, Adam, Melinda, Patrick, Charlie, and Corey._

_Evil Wyatt looks to the two demons.  
Evil Wyatt: Hold him up._

_The two demons grab William by the arms and hold him up as Evil Wyatt walks behind William and places two fingers on each of William's temples. Suddenly, the copies which had taken the shapes of the deceased Halliwells begin to move. They stand up and look blankly at Chris. Then they begin to talk, saying the same thing over and over._

_Copies (at the same time): You killed us Christopher. It's your fault we're dead. You killed us._

_They repeat this over and over as Evil Wyatt laughs as Chris starts sobbing, forced to look at the faces of his dead loved ones, all of whom were blaming him for their deaths._

_End Flashback  
_  
Chris wakes up, screaming and panting. He looks around, and then turns on a light.

Chris (to himself): These dreams need to stop.

Intro  
Show scenes of San Francisco  
Music: Whisper by Evanescence

Chris trudges downstairs to see Piper getting some coffee for herself and Leo. Neither of them looked like they had slept well either.

Chris sits down at the table.  
Chris (to Leo): You couldn't sleep well either?

Piper (irritably): Actually, you were the reason we couldn't sleep well.

Leo (concerned): You were screaming until about 3 in the morning. What is in those nightmares that you're having?

Chris crosses his arms on the table and rests his head on them.  
Chris (mumbles): It's nothing, really.

He falls asleep.

Flashback

Evil Wyatt is standing over Chris again. This time Chris is chained against a wall. Wyatt is standing in front of Charlie and Corey's bodies.

Evil Wyatt: It's nothing, really. They just got in my way, so I decided to kill them.

End Flashback

Chris sits up suddenly, to see Piper and Leo looking at him, concerned.

Piper: Chris, what is it you're dreaming about?

Chris shakes his head, wiping his eyes.  
Chris: I don't know. It's different every time.

Leo: Maybe Phoebe should look into it. She could channel Adam's telepathy and see what the dreams are.

Piper (to Leo): But can she do that? I mean, Phoebe's never been able to read Chris with her empathy before.

Leo (to Chris): Chris, did you ever take an empath blocking potion?

Chris shakes his head and yawns.  
Chris: Not to my knowledge.

Piper: We were just wondering because you –

She stops midsentence and looks at Leo.

Leo: We just wondered because your mother and Aunt Paige took some so that Phoebe wouldn't be overloaded by their emotions.

Chris (tired): No, I haven't taken one unless someone gave it to me when I was a kid.

Piper: No, nobody has.

Chris gets up without having eaten.  
Chris: Well, I have to get ready for school.

Piper places a restraining had on his shoulder.  
Piper (sternly): Oh no you're not. We'll have Dr. Roberts write you a note. We need to figure out the cause of these dreams. It could mean that someone's using the Dream Sorcerer's technology again.

Chris (agitated): Well, I can't sleep because every time I do I have these nightmares.

Piper turns to Leo  
Piper: Do we know any other empaths or telepaths?

Leo (to Piper): None that would help.

Chris puts his hand to his head as if it hurts.

Flashback

Evil Wyatt is standing behind the stand holding the Book of Shadows.  
Evil Wyatt: There might be a spell in here that can defeat me, but it's not likely you'll ever get it.

End Flashback.

Chris turns to his parents with a blank expression.  
Chris (tonelessly): I need to look in the book of shadows.

Piper (motherly): Fine, but you need to take a shower and get dressed into something decent first. Then we're going to see your aunt.

Chris (irritated): Then, can I look in the book?  
Piper: Yes, then you can have all of the book time you need.

Chris (sighs): Fine.

He walks out of the room and Piper looks at Leo.

Piper: You don't think this has anything to do with him coming back from the future… does it?

Leo: I don't think so. Chris was in his early twenties when he came back.

Piper: Leo, Chris's twentieth birthday is in three months, right after graduation.

Leo: Well, I don't think he'd get the memories of his past self until he was around 21 or 22.

Piper: But what if it's a demon doing this to him?

Leo: Then we'll bring that up when we have our talk with the elders about restoring Whitelighter powers to the family.

Piper stands up and kisses Leo on the cheek.  
Piper: All right, I'm going to get ready. Are you going to clean the gutters today?

Leo: Yeah, I'll get on it in a little bit.

Piper: Alright, I'll see you later.

She leaves the room, and the camera shows the window, where we can see the top of someone's head as they look through the window at the kitchen.

From the outside, we can see through the window that Leo is getting up and walking to the front door.

For the first time, the stalker's face is visible – it's Dan.

Dan (angrily): I'll get you Leo, you stole Piper from me, and I'll make sure that you pay for it.

Exit Manor  
Show skyline coming to a rest at Billie's apartment.  
Ext. Billie's apartment - Balcony  
Billie is sitting on her balcony wearing a bathrobe and is sipping coffee. Camera pans to show Tyler walking out of William's apartment wearing sports shorts. He stretches and yawns loudly before turning and noticing Billie.

Tyler: Good morning.

Billie (smiling): Good morning yourself.

Tyler: I don't think we actually had the chance to be formally introduced. I'm Tyler Collins.

Billie: I'm Billie Jenkins. It's great to meet you.

Tyler (enthusiastically): You too.

Billie: So what's it like rooming with William?

Tyler: It's not bad actually. He just slept for the first three days after he got back from the hospital, and since then he's been partying the whole time.

Billie: Huh. He seems like a low maintenance room mate.

Tyler: Yeah, so where's your husband at?

A confused expression comes over Billie's face.

Billie: My husband?

Tyler: Yeah, that guy that you were with at the Hospital.

Understanding dawns on her face.

Billie: Oh, you mean Jason. We're not married. He is my boyfriend though.

Tyler nods, disappointment crossing his face for a second before he replaces it with a pleasant look.  
Tyler: Nice, so what do you do for a living?

Billie: I work at an Auction House downtown. Thankfully I don't have to go in till later today. My new boss is a real pregnant dog.

Tyler: Ouch! What's up with her?

Billie: I don't know. She just seems to hate me.

Tyler: Well some people are like that.

Billie's cell phone begins to ring. She picks it up and answers it.  
Billie: Billie Jenkins.

The person on the other end of her phone says something that makes Billie frown.

Billie: I checked last night – I don't come in until 3 because I'm doing inventory tonight.

The person on the other end says something else.

Billie: Then I'm not doing inventory tonight. I can work now or later, or you're paying the rate for a triple shift since I get double for doing inventory.

The line goes dead and Billie looks at her phone in disgust.

Tyler: New boss?

Billie (frustrated): Oh yeah.

She gets up and picks up her coffee mug.

Billie: Well it was great talking to you Tyler. Feel free to come over sometime.

Tyler: Thanks Billie. I Will.

He watches as she leaves before smiling and walking back into the apartment.

Exit Billie's Apartment – Balcony  
Int. William's Apartment

Wyatt is lying on the couch, passed out. A blanket has been thrown haphazardly placed on top of him. Tyler peers into the bedroom to see that William is also still asleep. After thinking about something for a second, he runs and jumps on top of William – waking him up.

William: What the –

He stop s his statement after realizing what it is that woke him up and scowls as Tyler laughs.

Tyler: Time to wake up.

William puts his head back down on the pillow.  
William: Why?

Tyler: Because I'm bored and there's no food.

William (Sleepily): So take my wallet and go get some.

Tyler (jokingly): With what car?

William (Annoyed): Take my credit card and go buy one.

Tyler: Seriously?

William: You can buy yourself a house if you let me sleep.

Tyler laughs a bit.  
Tyler: No can do. Besides, you need to get your brother up if he's going to his class today.

William: First off, that's his problem. Second, I can't get up with you on top of me.

Tyler rolls off of William, who begins stretch, hitting Tyler in the stomach as retribution for his rude wake up call. Tyler clutches his stomach.

Tyler: Ouch! What was that for?

William: It's before noon. That's why.

End Act 1

Show front of Phoebe's house.  
Int. Phoebe's House – Living Room

Piper and Chris orb in.

Phoebe is waiting for them.  
Phoebe: Hey Piper, hey Chris.

Chris (tiredly): Hey Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe notices the bags under his eyes.  
Phoebe (to Piper): You're right. It's like he hasn't slept in a few days.

Chris: Thanks for noticing.

Phoebe: Alright, let's sit down and talk about this. Piper, no interruptions.

Piper rolls her eyes and sits down in one of the chairs of the living room. Phoebe sits down in the other and picks up a notebook from the table beside her. Chris sits down on the couch.

Phoebe: Alright Chris, tell me what's going on?

Chris (yawns first): I've been having these weird dreams lately. Actually they're like nightmares.

Phoebe (writing this down): Now are these nightmares made up or memories that keep reoccurring?

Chris: Well, I think they're real, but they aren't any memories I've ever had. Actually, some of them seem to be current, like they just happened, but I know that they didn't.

Phoebe: Are there any dreams of the future?

Chris pauses and thinks about it.  
Chris: I think there are a few. I can't be sure. I know that there was one that was from the future, because I saw the twins in it and they were older than they are now.

Phoebe: Which twins?

Chris: Both actually.

Phoebe: Did any of these dreams have a reoccurring theme to them?

Chris looks up from the table where he'd been staring for the past few seconds and looks at his aunt.

Chris: Actually, they do. I'm fighting Wyatt, but it's not him. In these nightmares, Wyatt is evil, and he's killing people. He killed a lot of innocents, and in the more recent dreams, he started killing family members.

Phoebe exchanges a knowing look with Piper.  
Phoebe: Is your dad ever around in these dreams?

Chris shakes his head.  
Chris: He seems to be the running joke in those dreams. Never there, but always mentioned.

Phoebe: What was this most recent one about?

Chris: Well, last night, I had a dream where Wyatt captured William, who apparently is insane. Then I went to find Wyatt, who brought William from wherever he and his demons were holding him. In this dream, William multiplied himself, and those copies shape shifted into the family. And they all blamed me for their deaths.

Phoebe: Do you think that, in these dreams, you're the cause of their deaths?

Chris: I don't think so, or at least not directly. We all fought Wyatt, but he seemed to like torturing me, so he killed every Halliwell except for me and William because he like to see me miserable and because William never faced Wyatt… except in last nights dream.

Phoebe: And are all the dreams this dark?

Chris: Most of them. It's weird though. In these dreams, William was never kidnapped, and he seemed like a nice guy up until he started losing it.

Piper: What do you mean losing it?

Phoebe shoots her a look that plainly meant to be quiet.

Chris: It wasn't bad at first. Mom thought that he might be bipolar.

Phoebe: bipolar?

Chris: Well, after Coop died in these dreams, he would either be really quiet kept to himself, or he'd be really outgoing and laid back. When mom died, it seemed to get worse, and Aunt Paige, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Phoebe stared taking care of us.

Phoebe: How did Prue come back to us in these dreams?

Chris: I think she was a whitelighter. I saw her orb a couple of times.

Phoebe: Okay, now, was Wyatt evil all of the time, or was it a gradual thing?

Chris: I think it was gradual, but I'm not sure. These dreams have been going on for about four months now, but they haven't been happening every night until recently.

Phoebe: Okay, I think that your dreams are trying to tell you something, or maybe they're trying to show you something that may happen or that might have happened.

Piper (incredulously): You think?

Phoebe glares at her and Piper looks back innocently.

Chris groans for a moment and then looks down and closes his eyes.

Flashback

Chris and William are sitting around a table in a dark room. They appear to be about their current ages. Chris looks at William, who has been drawing.

Chris (to William): Hey Will, how are things today?

William smiles, but Chris can tell it's pained.  
William: I'm okay today, but I know what you're planning, and I hope you don't do it.

Chris (grins): You had a premonition?

William: Yes, I did. You know, I could help you fight him. I've got the powers.

Chris looks serious now. He puts his hand on William's shoulder.  
Chris: I know you want to help, but what happens if you have another bad moment?

William: You don't have to be nice about it Chris. I'm 18, I can handle you calling it what it is.

Chris (sighs): Alright, what happens when you have another seizure or whatever it is.

William: It's not a seizure Chris, it's more like… an extreme switching of personalities.

Chris (laughs a bit): Is all schizophrenia like that? Or are you just a special case?

William smiles sadly and looks at his brother.  
William: I think I just have a special case.

End Flashback

Chris looks up at his mother and aunt who are staring at him.  
Chris (tonelessly): I think I need to use the restroom.

He gets up and walks off. Phoebe stares after him intensely.

Piper: So do you think we should tell him?

Phoebe: Honestly, if it keeps up, I don't think you'll have too. He'll find out eventually.

Piper: So we just do nothing and wait?

Phoebe: I can't think of anything else to do Piper. Maybe we could ask Wyatt to talk to Chris and see if he can find anything out.

Wyatt (Voice): Someone talking about me?  
Wyatt walks into the living room. His eyes are red and he appears to be tired.

Piper: Wyatt, what are you doing here?

Phoebe: Long night?

Wyatt (to Phoebe): Oh yeah.

Phoebe: Want to talk about it?

Wyatt: I was planning on telling you two anyways.

Wyatt walks over to the couch and sits in the spot that Chris had recently occupied.  
Wyatt: I was at a party, and I heard a lot of noise coming from this one area. Two guys are doing shots, betting to see who would win.

Piper: Who were they?

Wyatt: Well, one of them was some stupid jock, but you'd never believe who the other one was.

Phoebe: Who?

Wyatt: William.

Piper (furiously): He was drinking?! Who on earth even let him into that party?

Wyatt: He had a fake I.D. on him so they let him in.

Phoebe (to Piper): Hah! I knew I saw him at P3 that one night. You owe me ten bucks.

Piper begins searching through her purse for her wallet.  
Piper (pulling out a 10 dollar bill): So let me get this straight, I give birth to the child that turns out to be worse than Phoebe was? How is this fair? Is there no justice in the world?

Wyatt: Don't give up yet. Patty is quite a handful.

Phoebe takes a moment to consider this.  
Phoebe: Very true, but at least she hasn't taken up shoplifting yet.

Piper: Okay, that aside, is he okay? I mean, god, how much did he drink?

Wyatt (angrily, looking at Piper): Speaking of no justice in the world, I'll go get him.

Wyatt walks out of the room briefly and returns, pulling William behind him.

Piper (to William, angrily): Explain yourself young man.

William looks back and forth from her to Phoebe, and then looks at Wyatt.  
William: What am I explaining?

Piper: Why you thought it would be a good idea to get into a drinking contest.

William: Oh, well apparently the college jocks at Wyatt's school are loaded in cash so I decided to make some money.

Piper (frustrated): Continuing on my 'no justice in the world rant,' you're a multimillionaire! Why on earth do you need to enter drinking contests to make money?

William: Because I don't need to spend it all just because I have it. Besides, it's an easy source of money, and I can't get a job without a birth certificate and social security card – which you won't give me.

Piper (angrily): You're d**n right I wouldn't.

William: So what's wrong with working some parties, having fun, and making money? It's not like I'm working a street corner.

Wyatt (sblack personing): You'd be the poorest prostitute in the world.

William: I don't know about that Wyatt. It wasn't until the end of the party that you got some drunken girl to dance with you, and when you did, I thought it was so dirty that I'd need a condom.

Piper's eyes widened and turned to her oldest son. Phoebe burst out laughing. Wyatt turned a bright red and muttered something about not knowing what William was talking about.

William (whispering to Wyatt): Paybacks are hell.

Piper (obviously trying to think about something other than her oldest son's dancing): Anyways, you definitely don't need to be drinking.

William (shrugs his shoulders): I didn't drink that much.

Wyatt (incredulously, to William): You had more to drink than me!

William: And I noticed that you were the one with the god awful hangover and not me.

Phoebe (leaning forward, looking at William): So out of interest, what did you drink?

William: Bacardi at first.

Phoebe: Did you mix it?

William: Towards the end of the night.

Phoebe: What'd you mix it with?

William: I poured it in a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper and then shook it up.

Piper (looks at her third son): Dr. Pepper?

Phoebe (to Piper, frowning): What? I used to mix it with Pepsi when I was his age.

Piper (looks at Phoebe): Phoebe! We don't need to give him any ideas.

Phoebe raises her hands in surrender.  
Phoebe: Alright, I'm just saying, if he has my alcohol tolerance then he should be fine as long as he doesn't drink 10 full bottles of the stuff in two minutes.

Piper: Still, we don't need to encourage this kind of behavior.

She turns back to William.

Piper: Don't you have a house guest?

William: Yeah, he's sitting in the car.

Phoebe and Piper look at each other curiously before turning back to William.

Piper: What car?

Exit Phoebe and Coop's House  
Ext. Phoebe's House  
Music: Boom Boom Pow – Black Eyed Peas

Tyler is sitting in the front seat of the William's new car – a black BWM M6 convertible. He has the top down and the stereo cranked up and is using his hands to drum to the beat, making quite a spectacle of himself.

Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and William all step out to look at the car – and Tyler's display.  
Piper: What were you saying again about not splurging?

William: Um… it was an emergency?

Phoebe: How is a $100,000 car an emergency?

William: I didn't have one and Wyatt needed to get to class on time, so being the good brother that I am, I bought it while he was still sleeping and then let him drive it to the school.

Wyatt: Thanks for that by the way. You got me a lunch date tomorrow. Any chance I can borrow it again?

William: Sure, why not?

A red Saturn outlook pulls into Phoebe's driveway. The doors open and Coop steps out of the driver's seat while Prudence, Patty, Penny, Junior, Adam, Melinda, Patrick, Charlie, and Corey spill out of the other doors.

Coop walks up to Phoebe and gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
Coop: You know, I'm finally seeing the wisdom of having an SUV that can seat 10 people.

Phoebe: Yeah, although I'd hoped it'd be used for a family road trip instead of an alternate means of transportation since Whitelighter powers are down in this family – well except for Chris's of course.

The children in the mean time have gathered around the new convertible, partially admiring the car itself, partially watching Tyler's display.

Penny: Uh, what are you doing?

Tyler's eyes open and stops his actions, looking around at all the spectators.  
Tyler: Oh, uh… just listening to music.

William walks over to the car and pulls out the car keys, stopping the music.  
William: Get out of my seat doofus. Oh, and there's no telling just how long this will take, so you might want to get out of the car and come inside.

Grumbling, Tyler gets out of the car and heads towards the door.

Prudence (to William): Nice car.

William: Thanks.

Patty tries her best to put on a sweet, innocent face.  
Patty: Wanna buy me one for my sixteenth birthday?

William: Nope.

Patty's face falls into a scowl.  
Patty: I've seen better cars than that.

William: And that's all you'll ever do – see them, from the outside.

Junior and Adam snicker at this until Patty fixes them with a scathing look.

Patty: Neither of you will either, so shut it.

She walks back to the house, and is followed by William, and gradually everyone else.

Junior (to William): Dude, you've got to let me borrow that sometime.

William: I'll add you to the list. Wyatt's currently on top of it.

Exit Front of Phoebe and Coop's House  
Int. Phoebe and Coop's house.

Junior and Prudence sit down on the couch and pull out their books. Patty, Melinda, and Adam settle at the kitchen table, while Penny, Patrick, Charlie, and Corey head towards the office. Phoebe is standing over by the door to the office when Penny passes by.

Phoebe: So sweetie, how was your day?

Penny: It was good, except when I saw Patty making out with her new boyfriend in the courtyard behind one of the columns.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before a frown appears on her face. She turns towards the kitchen.  
Phoebe (hollering): Patricia Marie Halliwell!

Patty (yelling at Penny): Traitor!

Phoebe (loudly): Grounded for a week.

Patty (whining): But Mom…

Phoebe: No buts.

Meanwhile, Piper walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

Piper: Chris, are you in there? Should I call the plumber to come rescue you?

When she get's no response, she turns the knob and opens the door a fraction, then wider. The bathroom is empty.

End of Act 2

Int. Phoebe and Coop's House

William, Wyatt, and Tyler are standing close to the front door. William turns to Wyatt  
William: Can we go now?

Piper walks up to them, hearing this last comment.  
Piper (angrily): No. We need your help with something.

William (narrows his eyes): Something like what?

Phoebe (to William): Your brother has been having nightmares about something that happened in… well… Technically it was the future but it was also the past.

Wyatt (to Phoebe): Is there something that we don't know about Chris?

William (eyes narrowed): Possibly, why?

Phoebe, Piper, and Wyatt look at him.

William: Chris been having these nightmares for a while. The only reoccurring theme in them is that Wyatt's been evil. They're harmless though – just your regular garden variety nightmares.

Piper: And you didn't think to tell us?

William: He swore me to secrecy.

Piper and Phoebe look at each other before looking at William.

Phoebe: I need to know exactly what he told you.

Exit Phoebe's house.  
Show side of manor.

Leo is outside standing in front of a ladder which is set up so that he can begin his chore of cleaning the gutters. Camera pans to see his face, and we can see that Dan is standing right behind him.

Dan lifts up a heavy mallet, and brings it crashing down on Leo's head. Leo falls to the ground, unconscious.

Dan: Piper and I can live happily together once you're out of the picture.

He looks around cautiously and then drags Leo to the back of his house.

Int. Manor – Attic.

Chris orbs into the attic and collapses to the ground, sobbing.

Chris (to himself): Get out of my head!

Suddenly, he stands up, his face blank, and he walks over to the book of shadows. He comes to a page about vanquishing a witch turned evil.

Chris (tonelessly): Wyatt, I will stop you.

Exit Manor  
Int. Phoebe and Coop's House

Piper (to Phoebe): Well, he's not here.

William is frowning, rubbing his fingers on his temples, concentrating.

Phoebe: Well, great, he ran out, and for all we know, he's losing his mind.

William: What do you mean 'losing his mind?'

Piper: Don't worry about it. It's nothing.

William closes his eyes and keeps concentrating.  
William (to Piper and Phoebe): I think we need to know all of the details.

Piper (sighs): We don't know all of them ourselves.

Phoebe: Chris was very secretive.

Wyatt (insistently): He tells me everything.

Piper: Not the Chris that you know, the other Chris, the one that came back from the future.

Wyatt: What do you mean, the Chris that came back from the future?

Piper (softly): When you were still a baby, a Whitelighter came back from the past to change a horrible event that had turned the world into a living hell. That Whitelighter was your brother.

William (stunned): So those dreams…

Phoebe: I don't think they were dreams. I think they were memories that were starting to come back to him.

William (eyes still closed): How old was he when he came back?

Piper: About 22… I think.

William: Did he die when he came back.

Phoebe (quietly): Yes.

William: He's fighting against himself. Or rather, he's fighting against the Chris that came back. What was that Chris's purpose in coming back?

Piper (sighing): He came back to stop a powerful witch from turning evil.

Phoebe: And to keep us from dying.

Wyatt: You said that the evil in these dreams was me. Does that mean that…

Piper: Yes honey, it does – but we changed it. You're good now, and that's all that matters.

Wyatt sits down on the couch unable to comprehend this. Phoebe lays a comforting hand on Wyatt's shoulder and gets sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Int. Manor – attic_

_Wyatt walks in to see Chris standing by the book of shadows.  
Wyatt: Chris, are you okay?_

_Chris (tonelessly): I am, but you won't be._

_Then he turns towards a box to his right and waves his hand at it.  
Chris: Crystals, circle._

_The crystals form a circle around Wyatt, who looks around, confused._

_Wyatt (confused): Chris, what are you doing?_

_Chris: Ending what you started a long time ago._

_Chris then reaches into a pocket and pulls out a potion, which he throws at Wyatt. Wyatt bursts into flames and then explodes._

_End Premonition._

Tyler (to William): I haven't seen that in a long time.

William: Really? It's kind of expected nowadays.

Phoebe (worried): Oh no! He plans to vanquish Wyatt.

Wyatt: But if he wants to kill me, then what do we do?

Tyler: Well, the first thing on my To Do List would be to stay away from him.

William: We need to find him first. Maybe we can cast a spell to separate the two minds.

Wyatt: Where do you think he is?

Piper (suddenly): The manor!

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Piper: He kept saying that he needed to use the book. That's probably why.

William: Alright then. Wyatt, you stay here. Tyler, come with us. I'm hoping that we're not going to need to fight him but just in case, it can't hurt to have an extra set of powers around.

Wyatt: Not happening. This is my fault, and I need to be there to help fix it.

Piper: Wyatt honey, it's not your fault.

Wyatt: Yes it is mom. If I hadn't turned evil the first time around, then Chris wouldn't be in this mess. Besides, I can use my force field to keep myself safe.

Silence descends in the group.

Piper: You're not going to change your mind, are you?

A determined look can be seen in Wyatt's eyes.

Wyatt: No.

William: Then come on.

Exit Phoebe's House  
Show front of Manor.  
Ext. Manor

William's car pulls into the driveway, and then they quickly exit and car and run to the house, not noticing the ladder that is still set up against the wall.

Int. Manor – Stairway to the Attic.

Wyatt opens the door, and we see Chris standing in front of the book of Shadows.

Chris: Wyatt, going for the more innocent look?

Wyatt: Chris, this isn't you. It's the personality of you that went to the past.

Chris: Don't try your tricks against me. Oh, and I see you have demons looking like Mom and Aunt Phoebe. I'm surprised you haven't gotten two more to imitate Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue.

Then he notices Tyler.

Chris: And who is that? Another demon?

Tyler (confused): Dude, I met you a week ago when Will was in the hospital.

Camera pans back to Wyatt.

Wyatt: Chris, I don't know what you're talking about.

Chris: Wyatt, let William go. He's sick, and you know it.

William (to Piper and Phoebe): I didn't know I was sick.

Phoebe: Apparently you were.

Wyatt: Chris, this is crazy. In fact, whatever or whoever is possessing you needs to get out of your body right now before I blast it out.

Chris: I knew you couldn't pretend much longer.

Chris raises his hands and telekinetically tosses Wyatt out of the room and into Piper, Phoebe, and Tyler. William runs over to them, grabbing Wyatt and Tyler's hands and pulling them to their feet. Suddenly, Chris starts crying.  
Chris: What's happening to me?

He sees Wyatt, Piper, Phoebe, Tyler, William outside the doorway.

Chris (panicked): Stay away, I'll just hurt you all!

He waves his hand and the door shuts and locks.

Exit Manor.  
Int. Dan's house – Basement.

Leo is slowly coming to. He is tied to a chair, and the side of his head is bloody.

Dan: Well well. You're up sooner than I expected.

Leo (groggily): Dan?

Dan: No, I'm Leo, don't you know?

Leo (tired, his vision blurry): What are you talking about?

Dan (angrily): You stole Piper from me Leo. For a while, I was over it. But then my life started going downhill, and I realized that Piper was the best thing that had happened to me, and you stole her away.

Leo (trying to clear his mind): I didn't steal her. She chose me. It's not her fault if your life isn't going that well.

Dan: No, it isn't, but it is yours.

Dan turns around and picks up a knife from the table behind him. Then he turns back to Leo raising it.

Dan (menacingly): I'm going to make you pay many times over for what you did to me.

Leo looks warily at the knife in Dan's hand.  
Leo: Dan, don't do this. What would Piper say if she knew?

Dan (Angrily): I don't know. I haven't had a real conversation with her in 24 years.

Leo: Well what do you think? Would she want a crazy murderer? Would she want you to murder me?

Dan: You are the only thing standing between our love.

Leo: Maybe, I'll admit that. But do you really have to resort to this?

Dan (shouting): Stop playing mind games. I hate you.

Exit Dan's House – Basement.  
Show the front of Dan's house.  
Leo's screaming can be heard as lightning flashes.

Scene Fades.

Int. Auction House.

Billie and Prue are both staying late for inventory. A muted clap of thunder can be heard.  
Billie: Wow, I didn't think it was going to rain tonight.

Prue: I didn't either. I guess it's a good thing that we're going to be stuck here for a while then, isn't it?

Billie: I guess there is a silver lining after all.

Prue: So have you seen our new boss?

Billie: Rebecca? Only once, but she calls me on the intercom or my cell phone nonstop. I swear I'm speed dial number one.

Prue writes something down before closing the display case she'd been looking at.  
Prue: And I would be speed dial number two. I still can't believe that I haven't seen her though. I mean, I would have thought that she'd at least attend the faculty meetings, but maybe she's above that.

She pulls a drawer open and begins examining the contents, taking notes.

Prue (smirking): Reminds me of an old boss I had – a demon in fact. She and her boyfriend were running another auction house. She made it her personal mission in life to try to make my very existence as miserable as possible.

Billie: Hm… you don't think…

The two look at each other, thinking this through. Then they grin.

Billie/Prue: Nah.

Billie: Besides, how would she come back anyways? Last I checked, William had stopped his resurrection activities.

Prue: He has, and anyways he wouldn't know about her. She was way before his time. Or any of the kids in fact.

Billie: That's true. I guess it's just wishful thinking. I mean, after all – wouldn't it be great to vanquish her?

Prue: Don't tempt me. I've already got a crazy ghost haunting my house as is. When they asked me to do inventory, I jumped at the chance.

Billie: You still haven't gotten rid of her?

Elaine Trudeau: Of course she hasn't.

Billie and Prue whirl around to see Elaine's ghost standing behind them.

Prue (darkly): What are you doing here?

Elaine:I was simply walking through the building and thought I'd say hi.

Prue: Well, you've said hello, and now I'm saying goodbye.

Elaine: Oh don't be like that darling. After all, I am your fiancé's mother. You wouldn't want to upset me, now would you?

Prue: I think I'll live with the guilt.

Elaine: Well, if that's the way you want it.

She turns to leave.

Elaine: Oh, your mother and grandmother told me to tell you to summon them sometime. They'd enjoy seeing you and the rest of the family.

Prue: I'll make sure I do that.

Elaine: Well, that's done. Goodbye dear.

Elaine Trudeau begins walking towards a wall, and disappears through it.

Billie: Wow, she really is as bad as you were saying.

Prue: Ugh. How am I going to get rid of her?

Billie: I don't know, but you better think of a way – soon.

Then, Billie's phone starts to vibrate. She pulls it from her pocket and sees that she has a text message from Jason. She views it and it reads, 'Thought that you might want something to take your mind away from a stressful day at work. I'll be waiting with some nice, cold margaritas. Billie smiles.

Billie: Alright, I officially have the best boyfriend in the world.

Exit Auction House  
Int. Manor – Hallway in front of attic.

Loud noises can be heard from inside the room.

Tyler (to Piper and Wyatt): How on earth do the neighbors not get suspicious?

Piper: Well, seeing as on one side they already know we're witches, and the neighbor on the other side learned to ignore it and is a heavy sleeper, we're good.

Wyatt: I think Dan might notice this.

Phoebe: We better hope that he's got enough of a sense of self-preservation in him to stay inside while it happens.

William (looks at Piper): I don't think he hates me, just Wyatt. He told Wyatt to let me go, so what if I play along?

Piper considers this for a moment.  
Piper: Be careful.

William (closes his eyes): Alright, let's see how this goes.

William channels Chris's orbing ability and orbs out of the hallway and into the attic.

Int. Attic.

Objects are swirling around through the air. A few window pains have been shattered, and there is water coming in from the storm. Chris is standing behind the stand, his eyes completely black. William is thrown back by the intense wind and then struggles to regain his footing. A trunk begins flying his was from all the wind and magical turbulence. He freezes it before it manages to hit him.

William (loudly, over the noise of the room): Chris! Stop this.

Chris doesn't seem to hear him.

William struggles against the wind, dodging objects to get closer to Chris.

William (shouting): Chris, I know you hear me. Stop it. I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but you need to stop doing this.

Chris looks at him blankly.

William finally reaches Chris, and grabs his arms. When he does, all of the objects in the room come to a halt. Then Chris's voice can be heard, but his mouth doesn't move.

Chris (mentally): Will? Will, what's going on here?

William: Chris, is Wyatt evil?

Chris (mentally): Will, are you having another one of your schizophrenic things?

William (to Chris): No, you are though. When you are 22, you come back into the past, to stop Wyatt from turning evil, but you die in the process. Now you're sharing the body of the Chris that came to be since you can't return to your body properly.

Chris (mentally): Oh god, Wyatt's gotten into your head, hasn't he?

William (exasperated): No, he hasn't. You don't understand. You changed the future for the better, but you died in the process. You only have the memories you had when you were 19. You died when you were 22. There are three years worth of things that you don't remember yet.

Chris (mentally): If this is true, then why is it that I'm sharing the body with this version of myself? Why did I not just die?

William: I don't know, maybe you had some unfinished business that you needed to do.

Chris (mentally): Yes there is, but unfortunately, I'm fighting a battle for control.

William: You need to let your other half talk now. We need to explain to him what's going on.

Chris (mentally, scared): If I do that, I'll never be able to finish it. It's the only way to save the future.

William (exasperated): Then separate yourself. I know that between the two of you in there, a way exists.

Chris (mentally): Astral Projection.

A projection appears next to Chris, wearing different clothes.

The first Chris falls to the ground, shaking and sobbing. The other one looks up.

Christopher: Just so that we can keep ourselves separate, I'm Christopher.

William: Alright, but you don't need to attack anyone.

Christopher (angrily): Our brother has murdered countless people, and to make it all worse, he's bewitched you into thinking he's innocent.

Christopher grabs a shocked William's arm and pulls him away from Chris.  
Christopher (calmly): I'll save you from what he's done to you.

Christopher orbs out of the room with William. The rain and the thunder and lightning stop. Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, and Tyler come in and rush to the shaking Chris.

Piper attempts to help Chris up but he shrugs away from her.

Wyatt (concerned): Are you okay?

Chris (sitting up): Yeah, but William's not.

Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, and Tyler look around.

Piper (frantic): Where's William?

Chris: The other Chris took him. He separated from me or something and then grabbed Will, saying that Wyatt had bewitched him into thinking that Wyatt wasn't evil.

Wyatt (insistently): I'm not evil.

Phoebe: But sweetie, he doesn't know that.

Piper: So where do we look for William and the other Chris?

Phoebe: No clue.

Wyatt: I can try scrying for Will.

Piper: That'll work for now. Whenever I find Leo we can get him to…

Piper looks at Phoebe.  
Piper: Where's Leo?

Phoebe: Do you think that the other Chris grabbed him too?

Piper: I don't think so. If you remember right, that Chris didn't like Leo too much.

Phoebe: So where is he at?

End Act 3

Show San Francisco Skyline - Night and Raining.  
Show Front of Manor  
Music: Stupid – Sarah McLachlan

Int. Manor – Attic (night)  
Chris is sitting on the sofa, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, as Wyatt attempts to scry for William. Tyler is looking through the book of shadows.

Tyler: We could try the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell.

Wyatt: That might work. Add it to the list of methods we're going to try. I can't seem to find him anywhere.

Piper walks in with a cup of hot chocolate and places it on the table next to Chris.

Chris: Why didn't you tell me?

Wyatt looks at Piper, obviously wondering the same thing.

Piper sighs and then sits down in the old chair opposite the couch.  
Piper: Chris, you died when you came back the last time – in your father's arms. An Elder stabbed you with a cursed athame and the wound wouldn't heal. It was hard enough losing you the first time, and I didn't want you to worry about whether or not you had succeeded.

Wyatt: And you kept this from me because…

Piper: Because the future was changed Wyatt and we agreed that having the burden of knowing that you'd once been the ruler of the world would be too much for anyone to handle. We also didn't want you to blame yourself for Chris's death.

Tyler looks between the three Halliwells and then moves towards the door.  
Tyler: I'm going to use the bathroom real quick, okay?

Piper nods. When Tyler exits the room, Wyatt puts the scrying crystal down.

Wyatt: Mom, I know that you and dad didn't tell us to protect us, but we're old enough to handle these things.

Chris (bitterly): And it might have helped if I'd have known this so that when I started seeing things and hearing voices I wouldn't think I was crazy.

Piper: You were hearing and seeing things?

Wyatt: Will never mentioned that.

Chris: That's because I never told him. I thought he had enough on his plate.

Wyatt: It's too late now to worry about that. What we need to do is focus on finding Will and preventing the Other Chris from doing something that we could all regret.

Piper nods in agreement.  
Piper: We also need to find out if he took your father. I can't find him anywhere.

Wyatt: As weird as this is going to sound, I hope that he's with William.

Piper: Well, let's get moving.

Exit Manor  
Show Time Lapse from Night to Morning  
Ext Manor

Police cars are outside the manor. The front door to the manor opens and Piper walks out followed by Wyatt and Chris. She spots Inspector Clemens and marches straight towards him.

Piper: Inspector, what's going on here?

Piper: Inspector, is something wrong?

Inspector Clemens (looks down): Um, Ms. Halliwell, how well did you know your next door neighbor?

Piper (confused): Dan? For a long time, why?

Inspector Clemens looks up at her, trying to figure out what to say.  
Inspector Clemens: Piper, we have reason to believe that last night at about 9:00 pm, Dan killed your husband.

Piper's eyes widen in shock, and she begins to fall, fainting. Chris and Wyatt catch her as she falls.

Chris (to the inspector): Our dad's dead?

Inspector Clemens: Yes, unfortunately. The garbage men discovered the body this morning. It had been cut to pieces. The face was… particularly mangled.

Wyatt (to the inspector): Thank you inspector. Can you come back at a later time? I don't think any of us are in the mood for answering questions.

Inspector Clemens: Of course, I'll leave you and your family alone. If we have any questions, we'll come by either later today or tomorrow.

Wyatt shuts the door and turns to Chris who has a few tears streaming down his face.

Exit Manor.

Int. Billie's apartment.

Billie is asleep in bed with Jason. Her alarm goes off and the radio comes on.

Announcer: And in other news, the recently identified slaughter victim's name has been released to the press as Leo Wyatt.

Billie's eyes flew open.

Announcer: He was found brutally murdered. Police suspect that the neighbor to the Halliwells is responsible for this dead.

Billie sits up quickly, and gets out of bed.

Jason sits up.  
Jason: What's wrong?

Billie (quickly): If what was said on the radio is true, I think one of my friends is in trouble.

She exits the room and Jason looks after her with a confused expression on his face.

End of Act 4  
End Episode

Guest Stars:

Miranda Cosgrove as Melinda Mitchell  
Miley Cyrus as Patty Halliwell  
Chris Evans as Tyler Collins  
Dakota Fanning as Penny Halliwell  
Alexander Gould as Patrick Mitchell  
Bryan Greenberg as Inspector Clemens  
Robert Hoffman as Jason Moore  
Vanessa Hudgens as Prudence Halliwell  
The Kinsman Twins as Charlie and Corey Halliwell  
Taylor Lautner as Adam Mitchell  
Cody Linley as Henry Mitchell Jr.  
Holland Taylor as Elaine Trudeau  
Max Thieriot as William Halliwell  
Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon


	34. Drabble 1: William Halliwell

**Forever Charmed**

**Drabble 1: William Halliwell**

**AN: This is set between episodes 2x10 and 2x11.**

William Halliwell was easily one of the most accomplished witches of his time, and one of the most powerful. His siblings had been taught not to show off. William, on the other hand, had no problems with unleashing his considerable power against whomever may have been in his way. He was bested only by certain members of his family, and he knew it too.

It was a wonder that he wasn't brought before the Tribunal for misuse of his powers, although he liked to believe that it was because there ARE certain beings beyond their control. The Elders had never interfered before, except to send him a Whitelighter (or psycho Elder in disguise) and he believed that they would not deviate from their present actions.

William fully believed in duplicity - that people were a means to an end, and that was it. Although in recent months he had gotten much closer to his family, he still sought a way to unbind the powers that his family had bound. He had brought one of the most powerful demons back from the grave to use to his own ends, and also his aunt. The true reasons why he did this were known only to himself, and it was sometimes speculated that even he didn't know why.

His roommate was a firestarter named Tyler. Although Tyler had been a captive of a demon that had been a councilor at the high school that many of the Halliwell children attend, he was now free and kicking demon ass every chance he got. The two made a strange pair. William was either partying his life away, or immersing himself in the magical world - researching his family history, or plotting the downfall of his nemesis. Tyler on the other hand, was making the best of his new freedom. He was currently employed at both Piper Halliwell's restaurant - Rapture, and also her club - P3. He also spent every second trying to get their neighbor - one of William's distant relatives - Billie, to talk to him.

Tyler remembered one morning when Billie had been ambushed by a demon in the neighboring apartment. After sending it flying through the connecting wall and into William's bedroom, Tyler came in to find out what the noise was. He conjured fireballs and threw them at the demon, which unfortunately wasn't vanquished after the fiery onslaught.

He'd turned to William, who's only move had been to pull a pillow over his head and roll over. "A little help here?" Tyler had shouted, dodging an energy ball thrown by the early riser.

At this point, Billie had managed to put on a small amount of clothing (she'd been ambushed in the shower) and pushed through the debris to join the fight. The demon looked from Tyler, to Billie, to the apparently sleeping William Halliwell. A sinister grin appeared on his face, and he conjured an energy ball and prepared to throw it at what appeared to be an easy target.

The demon was dismayed to see William leap into the air from under his blankets and pillows, and the energy ball impacted the bed instead of its target. Turning around midair, William flicked his hands and vanquished the demon. He landed next to Tyler and frowned at the damage to both the wall and the place he wanted to be - his now worthless bed. "It is too early for this," he grumbled.

Grabbing a pair of sleep pants from his floor on the way out of the bedroom, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Shitty shitty bang bang."

Tyler watched William walk out of the room before turning to Billie. "Do you routinely vanquish demons in your underwear?" he asked jokingly.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nah," she said. "They usually wait until I'm done with my first cup of coffee."

"How considerate of them," he laughed.

There was an awkward pause while the two struggled to come up with something to say.

"I… better go," she said after a moment. She turned and walked towards the wall. "It was nice seeing you," she called from the other side.

"It was very nice to see you too," he said to himself.

A spell was later cast to repair the damages done by the demon.

When he wasn't fighting demons, William was attempting to identify the demon that was attempting to drive a wedge between himself and the Source. Clearly there was a connection… a bond of some sort that had appeared as if overnight. As far as he knew, Cole had never fathered any children, so unless one arrived from the future, that option was out.

Most likely, it was a demon that was trying to make a name for himself, or one of Cole's experiments that had finally been successful. William did have one clue though - a name…

Hayden

The end.

**Closing Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know that I need to post a full episode, but for now I'm just writing what's coming to me in an attempt to get back into this story. Hope you enjoyed. The next drabble will come shortly.**


End file.
